Return of The Heavenly Demon
by AzumiBear
Summary: He had lost. Donquixote Doflamingo had been defeated, and he had lost his life. He had expected fire and brimstone or an endless existence in purgatory, but this? This was something he hadn't expected. Now here he was, a new world, a new life and Donquixote Doflamingo would use it to usher in a New Age. And being the Child of Prophecy will be a tremendous help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had lost. The moment his God Thread had been broken, Donquixote Doflamingo knew that he had been defeated. His only hope now was to survive the full brunt of Monkey D. Luffy's King Kong Gun, a task that was beginning to prove very difficult.

Bringing his Haki to its utmost limit, Doffy was able to bear the initial pain and impact of Luffy's attack, at least at first. After what seemed like an eternity, Doffy's body had finally reached Dressrosa, and proceeded to tear straight through the small kingdom.

He could feel the stone and dirt below him crumble and fold around him, driving him deeper into the earth and closer to the secret underground facilities beneath Dressrosa. Even though he could feel his former kingdom split apart from his impact, his momentum showed no signs of slowing down.

Eventually, his back met steel as it reached his underground operations and the steel tore like paper. The pain at this point was excruciating and it took all he had to maintain consciousness and keep his Haki up to protect him from the debris.

He could feel his focus waning as his body was assailed by torn metal, and, for just a moment, his focus broke, his Haki fell, a piercing pain formed in his chest and everything turned to black.

Doffy's eyes began to open ever so slightly. As he awoke he slowly starts to notice the several marines around him, scurrying with medical supplies. Wondering why, Doffy looks around until he remembers what had happened moments ago, finally noticing a steel support beam lodged into his chest.

His body felt numb. He tried desperately to use his Devil Fruit to try and repair some of the major damage, but it was impossible, the damage was too great. The marines where trying their hardest to keep him alive to bring him into custody but he already knew his life was escaping him.

The Captain of the Donquixote Pirates began to chuckle lightly. For 30 years, he had dedicated his life to destroying everything the Celestial Dragons cared about.

For 30 years, he and his family and grown and thrived to be where they stood up until this day. 30 years of his life, and it was ended by an idiot in a straw hat that couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag. He would cry if it wasn't so funny or even possible at this point.

He could feel his vision fading, his limbs losing even the numbness they once held and now felt as if they were disappearing. He was about to die.

' _Trebol, Diamante, Pica…. Vergo'_ , he thought, picturing them in his mind, the people who had come to raise him, the person who was his childhood friend, the ones who had become his family and the ones that he had failed.

' _I'm sorry...'_ , he thought, darkness taking over his vision, until he decided to finally close his eyes, a small smile replacing his usual manic grin. It was then that Donquixote Doflamingo, The Heavenly Demon and Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, had died.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo did not think much of the afterlife when he was alive, but even he had thought of what waited for him at the end of his days. Whatever he had expected, be it fire and brimstone or an endless existence in purgatory, this was not something that he imagined. Doffy found himself surrounded by darkness, yes, but there was more.

It was like he was in some form of cocoon, a barrier of warmth that wrapped around him protectively. He found it almost impossible to move his body and, speaking of his body, it felt off, dis-proportioned and more importantly incredibly weak. Where was he? He took a moment to relax his mind and concentrate, to listen. He could feel and hear his own heartbeat. A good sign but also confusing.

' _Did I survive'_ , he thought. Were the marine's medics able to somehow save him? No, that was impossible, the amount of damage he sustained was too severe and the one who bore the Heal-Heal Fruit would never try and save _his_ life.

Putting that issue aside he continued to concentrate, listening past his own heartbeat. After a moment he began to hear another, one separate from his own. This was odd, especially because the heartbeat sounded like it came from all around him. Not bothering with trying to solve this mystery quite yet, he decided to use his Haki to sense his surroundings.

As soon as he attempted this he had felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, only letting him use it for a moment, but it had worked. He had felt a few auras around him but what he had found confused him. One Aura, he could sense several feet away from him and it was powerful, clearly belonging to a seasoned warrior.

There was another Aura, not as strong but still fierce, this one, along with another, confused him. This aura was all around him, it was large and surrounded him completely as if he were inside its owner.

Now, Doffy was not a fool. He had many years of experience dealing with the most cunning minds in all the New World, so it should not be surprising that he had an idea of what had happened to him and where he currently was. _'_

 _I'm an infant….'_. This revelation was one of both shock and slight amusement. _'First that Straw Hat boy kills me and now I'm an infant?'_ , well, a fetus really but still, the very thought made him laugh hollowly in his mind.

But there was one more mystery to solve, one more aura that his Haki could sense. Its nature and location confused him, however. It was unlike anything he had ever encountered; powerful, overwhelmingly powerful, and evil, sickeningly so. It felt like it was right next to him, yet, at the same time, locked away in a place he could never reach.

Now that he felt it for the first time, its presence was just there. Whatever it was, he could feel it, just behind that incomprehensible barrier. And now that he could feel it, now that he could sense its rage, he knew that it was watching him, that it knew he was watching it, and it did not like being watched.

However, the mind of Donquixote Doflamingo, the Heavenly Demon, simply _grinned_.

* * *

Life within the womb, Doffy had learned, was very boring and disorienting. There was little to do while trapped there and time seemed almost non-existent. But he knew that time was passing, his body had continued to grow, growing stronger if only marginally so, and soon he would be free.

The thoughts of freedom brought other thoughts as well. Where and when would he be in his new life. Would he find himself flung into the far future? Would he still have the opportunity to get his revenge on the Celestial Dragons?

These thoughts had plagued Doffy for most of his time in his 'new home'. There was also what he began to call The Entity that lived with him in his new Mother. He would continue to watch and observe it and found something interesting. The Entity was releasing some form of energy into his mother's body, this energy was thus flowing into him as well.

When he felt it, it seemed wild, almost primal in a sense with that same feeling of maliciousness that The Entity exuded if watered down. As far as he could tell it was not harmful and he had no way of stopping it either way. He continued to examine this energy as time went on and discovered that his mother also had something similar. Unlike The Entity's, hers was warmer, calmer almost and somewhat soothing if he had to admit it.

What was really interesting was how they interacted. With the help of his Haki, that would still take up a lot of his stamina, he found that his mother's 'energy' seemed to be almost shackling the others, controlling and mitigating it. After discovering this, he looked 'into himself' so-to-speak and discovered that he contained his own 'energy' as well, separate from the ones supplied to him by The Entity and his mother. Not that he could really do anything with it though. He mostly spent his time examining these various energies, trying to kill his utter boredom.

As time passed he began to feel it. His body had been growing and his 'prison' was growing smaller and smaller. His limbs were now capable of small movements and he knew now that it wouldn't be long. While in this near timeless place he had time to think. Before, he relied on his family to do many things for him, though they did it happily of course.

He was stronger than the rest of his family, yes that was true, but that was not because of any considerable effort. Doffy, after coming out of his childhood, had been stronger than most around him. He rarely trained his body and hardly ever practiced his techniques, there was no need to. He had his family to do most things for him and he was superior to most of the scum of the world anyways. That was how he had always thought, and then Straw Hat Luffy had proved him wrong in both the worst and best way possible.

In this new life, there would be a new Doflamingo. One who would fight to get everything he would ever need with his own two hands, one who would not- no, who could not rely on his family to do things for him.

The cage around him had suddenly tightened around him. It was time. A brand new Donquixote Doflamingo would emerge in this New World, and usher in a New Age.

He hated this. This entire process was uncomfortable, humiliating and if he didn't have so much pride he would say a little scary. Doffy was completely helpless as his 9-month prison tightened and squeezed him, pushing him further to his 'exit'. He didn't know long his torture lasted but eventually he could finally see it; light. Just a moment later a wave of frigid air assaulted him, but he didn't care, he was free!

The light and chilly air disoriented him for a moment but eventually he felt himself wrapped in what was presumably a blanket. He opened his eyes but could only make out the outlines of shapes and various colors. There was no definition and the world was a blurry mess. He felt himself being carried and eventually placed in front of who he assumed to be his mother's face.

He strained his senses, trying to make out anything familiar around him. His ears could hear what sounded like speech, but it sounded almost garbled, he just couldn't make out the words. His eyesight was also still limited, he looked up to view his new mothers face but could barely make anything out except the distinct color of red.

He really hoped it was just her hair. His first mother died rather early on in his life and it would be rather… saddening to lose another so quickly. A moment later he was carried a bit further away from his mother.

Suddenly, he heard what he easily recognizes as a scream come from the nurse currently carrying him, another pair of arms quickly grabbing him as the nurse fell. Startled, he saw a hand raised threateningly above him through his blurry vision.

He tried to see who it belonged to but couldn't. He could hear his new retainer speaking to someone, his mother or father perhaps when they suddenly flung him into the air. The world swayed around him as he was disoriented, then he felt someone catch him.

He activated his Haki, attempting to identify the aura of his attacker, but something very odd happened just before he did. The various colors around him changed in an instant, and he could now feel a slight breeze where before the air was still.

His Haki, short lived that it was, could now only sense the person carrying him, who he had recognized as his father during his time in his mother's womb, with no trace of his attacker.

His use of Haki had quickly drained his stamina and he could feel sleep already approaching his small body. Once again, his surroundings had suddenly changed, and he could feel his father place him down onto a soft surface, a bed. He tried desperately to stay awake and was successful for a few minutes.

Soon after he felt someone else, someone much larger than him, being placed in his bed, the distinct color of red returning. His mother, laid next to him, cradling him in his arms and a moment later sleep had finally took him.

He awoke again, his eyes revealing a still blurry world, but it was clearer than before. He was laying in some sort of crib and there were two others standing over him. He looked at them, seeing that distinct color of red, his mother, and a brilliant gold, most likely his father.

There was something else, _It_ , The Entity; he could feel it just behind his parents, looking past them, he saw a mountain of reddish orange, in a form he wasn't able to make out. It was filled with a hate he was now very familiar with. It was then that he noticed it, a nail, or more accurately a single claw piercing through both his parent's bodies, inching closer and closer to him.

He could hear his parents speaking but his ears refused to translate the cacophony of noise aside from The Entity's roars of anger. Then, suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach, and energy being poured into him that he easily recognized to belong to the monster that had just killed his new parents. Its power flowed into him and when it stopped his eyes began to close and he welcomed some much-needed rest.

It had been quite some time since the date of his birth. In that time, he was able to learn his new name: Naruto Uzumaki. It was rather pitiful compared to Donquixote Doflamingo, but it would have to do. He found himself now being raised in an orphanage, having never seen his parents after his first day in this new world. He was still under the age of 1 years old or, so he thought. Time was still quite hard to keep track of but at least now he knew when it was night or day time, he estimated he was at around six months now.

* * *

His sight and hearing were now significantly better, and he was capable of standing on his own if he had something to lean on. He was able to crawl as well when his caregivers gave him the opportunity. Speaking of his 'caregivers' he found them quite…odd.

There were 3 different women working at the orphanage. They took care of him as well as any other child but with a strange sense of detachment, like it was just a job to be done.

Now, while that is technically true they only had this quirk when it came to him, the other children they treated as if they were their own. The looks they gave him were reminiscent of a different past he was never able to forget.

Despite these issues Doffy, or rather Naruto now, quickly began a routine to further himself as quickly as he could. He would crawl and perform small exercises to help develop his body and practiced talking when no one was around. It wouldn't do to have adults hear a 6-month-old speaking words it shouldn't yet know.

He was able to use his Observation Haki much more efficiently now as well, though he never tried using the other two types. Sadly, it seemed that his Devil Fruit was now lost to him as no matter how hard he tried he was never able to conjure his beloved strings.

Furthermore, he had continued to investigate the energy that he discovered early on in his new life. He could feel The Entity's energy still, but it seemed almost muted, trickling into him from somewhere he couldn't identify. The beast itself seemed to be almost asleep, no longer aware and watching him as it did when he first arrived in this new world.

His own energy, separate from the beasts, was now much 'larger' than before. If he concentrated he could control it to some degree, moving it around through bizarre channels in his body, but he didn't know what it was or what he was doing. He continued to manipulate it regardless, trying to piece together its purpose but still hasn't discovered it yet.

Looking around, Doffy/Naruto found that the room he was in, a rather large nursery with other cribs and infants, was currently missing any caretaker, with the other children currently asleep or content on their own. He used this opportunity to sit his small and still pudgy body up. He stood on wobbly legs and, using the sides of the crib as support, practiced walking around the edge of the crib. Using his Haki, he made sure to watch anyone approaching the room.

He had been practicing for a few minutes, when he suddenly felt two large auras in the other room approaching the nursery. As quickly as he was able, he laid down and stared at the ceiling, making small movements and sounds to give the impression the he was just a normal six-month old baby.

The door opened a moment later and the two powerful auras walked into the room. With his ears now in much better 'condition' he was able to make out what they were saying.

"Which one is he?", a voice, deep and slightly rough, asked its counterpart.

"He's just over there, in the corner of the room.", another voice this one sounding older and belonging to what would seem to be a rather heavy smoker.

The two strangers walked to the right side of his crib, looking over him allowing Doffy to see who was interrupting his training session. The man on the right had bright white hair, it was long, tied in a ponytail behind him with two large bangs framing his face. He had a strange headband on with the kanji for "Oil" upon. His face looked somewhat young with but a small wart on his nose, but his white hair made it hard to discern his age.

The other was considerably shorter than the white-haired man, and older as well, with gaunt skin and liver spots dotting his face. He was wearing white robes and strange diamond shaped hat.

The two looked down upon him until one finally spoke up. "So Jiraiya, care to explain why it took you six months to respond to my summons?", the older one spoke, his face seemingly calm but clearly, he was irritated.

The taller man, Jiraiya, hesitated for a moment, his face set in stone, then he responded. "When I got news that Minato and Kushina were dead, I immediately set my spy network to ensure that no news was spread about their child."

The old man's face flashed a hint of irritation before calming, then speaking again. "And it took you six months to accomplish this? Without any contact with your home that had just lost their Fourth Hokage?".

At the mention of this 'Fourth Hokage' Jiraiya visibly flinched. He was silent for a moment, his eyes taking on a hint of sadness. His reply was quiet, with a tone of defeat, "Yeah…".

The two stood there for a moment, silent, continuing to look down on Doffy/Naruto as he continued his charade. The old man let out a small sigh. "Very well, what are you going to do now then? The boy has no other family and you are his godfather Jiraiya."

The white-haired man took in a large breath of air, held it for a moment and then released a large sigh. "Well, I can't imagine myself taking him in, I'm just not father material honestly, even if it's just as a Godfather", he said, an arm reaching behind him to scratch the nape of his neck. "Honestly, he'd probably have a better childhood here, in the Leaf Village."

The older man glanced at Jiraiya, who did not meet his gaze. "You're sure about this then? If he finds this out he may not forgive you."

Jiraiya continued to look down, not even truly looking at Naruto anymore. "Yeah, i-…I'm sure", Jiraiya's voice was quiet and the older man closed his eyes for a moment.

"Very well", he said, opening his eyes to look at Naruto, "He'll be raised through the Leaf's orphanage services then. I'll look after him as best I can Jiraiya, but I _am_ Hokage again, and I am not as young as I once was."

Jiraiya quickly responded, "I understand Sarutobi Sensei", almost interrupting the older man.

The two stood there a little more before Jiraiya vanished in a small puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed, "He could at least leave the building normally", he grumbled, taking one last look at Naruto before walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Doffy, sensing that the old man was gone with his Haki, stopped his small charade and thought about the conversation he had witnessed. _'So, it would seem one of my parents, Minato and Kushina, was rather important, this 'Fourth Hokage'. I know where I am now too, the Leaf Village, quite a strange name.'_

Doffy continued to parse through the conversation. _'I have one more family member as well, a Godfather, Jiraiya.'_ Doffy mouthed the name of the Godfather that abandoned him, then said the name aloud. With that name firmly in his mind Doffy stood back up and continued his training, with a smile that did not belong on a child's face.

* * *

2 Years; Naruto Uzumaki, or rather Donquixote Doflamingo, was finally 2 years old. Last year, he was finally moved out of the nursery and was given his own room to sleep in. It was rather small, more like a closet than anything else, but unlike everyone else in the orphanage he did not have to share the room, giving him the privacy needed to continue his training.

He also was finally able to go outside as well, to the small playground just outside the orphanage and see just what kind of village he lived in. When Jiraiya had called his new home the Leaf Village, he was expecting just that, a village.

Instead, he was greeted by a large city, with oddly shaped buildings and various pipes and wires traveling across them. This 'village' was unlike any other he had ever seen, which was saying something.

He also took notice to the large mountain with four large stone faces engraved onto them, overlooking the village. He recognized the Hokage, Sarutobi from his encounter with him, meaning the last face on the right must be the Fourth Hokage, his father Minato. An important man indeed, to have something like that dedicated to you.

Doffy had also made an effort to try and… socialize with the other children. Needless to say, that ended in disaster.

For one thing their vocabulary was extremely limited compared to his own making conversation utterly meaningless. Their games were far too simple and trivial for him to take part in. Also, he got the feeling that the other children didn't like him much. He didn't know why though! He made sure to have his best smile on his face as much as he could, almost always!

Oh well, it didn't really matter. These children were just orphans after all, no one important. There was no need to start building any relationships with the rabble after all. He had his eyes on much bigger prizes.

This 'village' was ruled by those with the title of Hokage. The current Hokage, who he learned was named Hiruzen Sarutobi, would visit the orphanage now and again. Though he made it seem he was just visiting the 'unfortunate' children without parents, Doffy knew that he was really checking up on him.

Sarutobi would also come to deliver a sales pitch about being 'ninja', this villages military force, of which the strongest was elected as Hokage. He explained to the Orphanage that children can go and attend an academy where they would learn how to become the heroes that protected their home: Ninja.

It did not take Doffy long to decide that the Ninja Academy would be his first stepping stone in his new life, telling the Hokage to sign him up. But there was something else that was bothering him as well. Small things about his new home that had puzzled and slightly worried him.

For one, he had heard no mention of either the World Government or the Marines in the past 2 years. The naming conventions here were also different. The style of names were different than what he was used to, usually more complex than simply 'Trebol' or 'Baby 5'. Everyone here also would introduce their given names first and surnames last if they had one, the opposite of what he was used to.

He had no way to confirm it but, he didn't think he was in Kansas anymore. Regardless, Naruto Uzumaki continued his life in the orphanage, a grin on his face and a diamond shaped hat in mind.

* * *

Aneko Hamadate did _not_ like Naruto Uzumaki. She had run this orphanage for almost 20 years now and, while there was the occasional bad apple, never in her life would she say that she did not like any one of the children living in her orphanage. Naruto Uzumaki changed that.

She knew that young Naruto was the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, that was really an open secret at this point, but that wasn't why she did not like him. No, there was something else, something off about the child.

When he had first arrived at the orphanage, she was wary of him, knowing his status as the Fox's container. She did her job, took care of him and that was it, end of story.

After a while, she began to notice strange things about him. His eyes seemingly holding an awareness that didn't belong in such a young child. Some days, she could have sworn that she had seen the young boy in his crib, practicing to walk a couple months ahead of others his age, but lay right back down as soon as she had walked in.

That wasn't what had disturbed her the most though. When he was young, the boy would almost never cry. It was only when he needed to be changed or feed, never anything else. Eventually, even that stopped all together.

When the boy would fall and scrap his knee or when the older kids would try and pick on and bully him, never would he cry. No, instead there was just a smile, a grin if you could even call it that. It looked normal to most yes, but after seeing that smile everyday for over a year Aneko _knew better._

There was something wrong with that smile, with that _boy_.

The other children knew it as well. They would hardly ever interact with him anymore, and when they did it would not go well. That boy would simply smile at them, brushing them off and almost ignoring them completely, as if he were looking down on them.

It wasn't just his social skills that were off either. The boy moved with grace; an elegance and control that a 5 year old should not posses. He walked with confidence wherever he went, with that damned smile never going away.

He was stronger than others around him as well, she had seen him beat children that were almost twice his age and had training in the ninja academy, though he never instigated the fights.

Yes, Aneko Hamadate truly did _not_ like Naruto Uzumaki. He had shown an interest in becoming a ninja as well, a terrifying thought. And with that thought in mind, she signed the letter she had written to the Hokage, his official guardian, calling for his immediate removal from the premises.

Normally, she would feel bad for sending a child out all alone into the world, but Naruto Uzumaki was not a child, this she was _certain_ of.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. It, like almost every other, was filled with monotonous paperwork and political strife that he was well and truly sick of at this point. He remembered a time when he enjoyed these things, but now he was missing the retirement that Minato was so kind to bring him.

He grabbed the next obstacle in his path to the days end, what looked to be a letter addressed to him, and filled his pipe with another round of tobacco. He read the letter as he did so, stopped for a moment to put his pipe down and re-read the letter, hoping that he had misread it.

After, he sighed and, with weary hands, set the letter down and picked up his pipe. He sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the downtime that he honestly felt he deserved. When his pipe ran dry, he quickly scribbled a reply to the letter he had received, signed it and signaled for one of his ANBU.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?", a Tiger Masked ANBU had appeared kneeling in front of his desk.

Hiruzen handed the folded up letter to the agent. "Take this letter to Akeno Hamadate at the Southern Orphanage", he ordered, his voice firm and calm to hide the frustration he was currently feeling.

Without another word the ANBU agent disappeared to fulfill his orders. Hiruzen got up from his chair, stretching his back that sore from constantly sitting down for the past few hours.

As sad as it was, Hiruzen had anticipated this happening and had already rented an apartment in advance in-case this situation ever occurred. He walked out of the room, entering the hallway and greeting his secretary.

"I'm going out for the rest of the day. Push any appointments I have to tomorrow". Not stopping to hear her answer, the Hokage continued to walk out the tower and made his way to Naruto's soon-to-be former home.

His pace was slow as he greeted the various villagers around him. He was not looking forward to this. While he enjoyed visiting and speaking with Naruto, telling him that he was going to be living alone from now on was not something he was eager to do.

The villagers were quite wary, afraid even, of the young boy. That fear spread to their children as well, ostracizing Naruto and making it very difficult for him to make any friends. He knew this, it was something he was keenly aware of.

His decision to reveal Naruto's status as the Nine Tailed Fox's Jinchūriki was a hard one. There were many ninja that night, watching the sealing happen. Who knew what kind of rumors would be spread if left alone?

To mitigate this, he had decided to reveal Naruto's status making it clear that he was just a normal child and that he was a hero. That decision clearly went well.

Still, Naruto himself did not seem to be bothered by this if he was aware of it, which he undoubtedly was. He was a smart kid, advancing well beyond his peers in pretty much all things.

When the two of them would get a chance to speak, he didn't feel like he was talking to a child. Honestly, Naruto reminded him of Itachi, with eyes too old for such a young soul.

Like Itachi, Naruto was talented as well. Hiruzen had already suspected that the boy was a sensor, never being surprised when the Hokage would drop by, almost knowing that he was on his way.

His physical abilities were quite impressive as well if Aneko's letter is to be believed. Defeating multiple academy students that were almost twice his age with no formal training was quite a feat.

Hiruzen continued his steady pace toward the orphanage. No doubt by now Tiger would have delivered the letter and Naruto would be almost done packing his things, what little he had anyways.

Hiruzen's thoughts eventually strayed to his now wayward student, Jiraiya. All those years ago, when he had come with him to visit Naruto, Jiraiya had disappointed him. Was that unfair?

Perhaps, he knew that Jiraiya was in a lot of pain after Minato's death. He had spent most of life searching for his Child of Prophecy, and finally he had thought he had found him in Minato. Minato and Kushina treated him like family, something Jiraiya never had.

And in the end, he lost everything in a single night. Naruto was a reminder of that pain, of everything he lost. Yet Hiruzen couldn't help but see it as a Jiraiya running from his responsibilities.

The two still kept in touch via letters though only for official Leaf Business. Still, Hiruzen would mention the boy in his letters, encrypted of course, and mention his hard ships and struggles, hoping to convince him to change his mind and return.

He never even bothered to acknowledge them. Yes, in Hiruzen's eyes, Jiraiya was just running from his responsibilities.

Finally, Hiruzen had reached the orphanage and approached the front. Already, he could hear the sounds of children playing and laughter. He waited for a couple moments until the door finally opened, Akeno there to greet him. A short, brown-haired and rather heavy-set woman but one that he had known to be a mother-hen through and through. This thought only made him more disappointed in her, an emotion he was beginning to be feeling far to often.

"Ah..h-hello L-Lord Hokage", her voice trembling slightly. There was a small look of shame in her eyes that could barely stand to meet his own. What stood out most though, was the was the look of determination in the rest of her features.

He didn't have to do this. As Hokage, he could force her to continue keeping Naruto in her care, but that look meant that she was adamant about getting him out of here. If Naruto did stay, his life would only go downhill from here as the caretakers began to neglect him more and more till he was already independent. It was best to get it over with now instead.

"Take me to him", his replied with his voice demanding and possessing an air of authority. Akeno startled slightly, wide-eyed, and nodded, turning around to guide him to Naruto's room.

The two went through the building, with Hiruzen smiling at all the children running up to greet him. Soon, they made it Naruto's room, and not even bothering to knock, Akeno opened his door and walked in.

"Hey old man, what took ya so long huh?", rung out a young voice, full of amusement and mischief. Looking inside, Hiruzen spotted young Naruto. He was leaning up against the far wall, his arms crossed and a small backpack sat down in front of him.

The short blond-haired boy, was wearing his ever famous grin, a bright pink shirt on with equally bright white shorts and black shoes. He had on a pair of oddly shaped sunglasses, with a silver frame and red lenses. Naruto had asked for them during last year's Rinne Festival that they spent together and wore them everyday. In fact, Hiruzen couldn't remember seeing him without them on since then.

Yes, without a doubt, Naruto had quite the flair for the dramatic. It didn't bother Hiruzen though, he had seen stranger things, and stranger people.

Hiruzen smiled lightly, then chuckled a bit. "Well when you get as old as me it takes a bit longer to get around", he said humoring the boy.

"heh heh heh, sure old man. What ever you say", Naruto replied, seemingly laughing at some inside joke. Naruto pushed off the wall, kicking his back pack up and looping one of the straps around his shoulder in one smooth motion. "Now c'mon old man, lets go see this new place ya got for little ol' me", he said, walking past him and Akeno and toward the front door.

Yeah, quite the flair for the dramatic indeed.

The Hokage followed him to the front door, amused by Naruto's antics. "Now Naruto, shouldn't I be leading the way? After all, I doubt you'll know where to go after we walk out that door."

Naruto, finally at the front door, opened it and bowed dramatically, gesturing for Hiruzen to step out."Of course Lord Hokage, I was getting the door for you. One should be respectful to their elders. Heh heh heh". Naruto, with that grin still plastered on his face, laughing at the barb about his age.

The two walked out of the orphanage, now side-by-side, they began to walk closer to Naruto's new apartment. It was located closer to the Hokage Monument and thus the Academy as well, which Hiruzen signed Naruto up to begin attending next year.

As they walked through the village, the various villagers would often stop to look at the two, and not in greeting like they did when he was alone. They would often move to the other side of the street to avoid being close to them. Seeing this, Hiruzen looked down at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be ignoring this, grinning like always and his eyes hidden behind his stylish sunglasses. Hiruzen sighed a little, looking at him. Naruto had a bad habit of walking a little strangely. His hands would be in his pockets and his legs would move at an almost exaggerated pace, lifting up far too high when he walked. But he was mostly concerned about the way Naruto would hunch his head, as if he were too tall and trying to duck under some thing.

They pass by and stop by a few places, getting Naruto food, clothes and various supplies like utensils and dish soap. The apartment was already fully furnished and Hiruzen would leave further decoration up to Naruto. Continuing away from the market, Naruto stops and turns, standing still for a moment. "Hey old man, whats the building for?" the child looked up at Hiruzen pointing at a building to their left.

Hiruzen looked over at the building Naruto had pointed out. It was a fairly large building, two stories and with a red shingles making up the roof. The beige walls shown obvious signs of wear, spider web cracks running all along them. He knew this building quite well, watched both its construction and the need for its use. Built during and after the First Great Shinobi War, it housed all of the war orphans that the war had brought and has done so for the Second and Third as well.

It was a building that symbolized the pain and hardship that the Leaf had gone through, and a prison for the children whose parents were sacrificed in her name.

Hiruzen looked down at the boy. Naruto looking towards the building, his usual smile missing from his face. "That's the first orphanage that was built in the Hidden Leaf Village. Why is there something the matter?", he asked, curious.

The boy stares at the building for a moment longer, eventually looking away and continuing. "Nothing, let's keep going", as he called back to him.

They continue towards where Naruto will be staying. They finally walk up to a beige building with maroon colored shingles. Standing about four stories tall it was a plain apartment building.

As they proceed to follow up the stairs to the top floor and stop at the third door on their right, at room 4C. "This will be the building you will be staying at," Opening the door, he revealed a single, small, plain room with dim green colored walls and a wooden floor. In it was a bed with a small night stand and alarm clock, a small desk and chair with a small radio on it and a single dresser. "and this will be your new room."

Naruto, after adopting his smile again on their way to the apartment complex, entered his new room, looking around. The two walked through a small door way leading to the kitchen, where a small refrigerator, stove top and a small table with four chairs served as Naruto's new dining room. There was another door in the kitchen leading to the bathroom.

Hiruzen put the bags of groceries on the dining table. "So, what do you think, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, eager and slightly nervous to hear the boys response.

Naruto looked around the apartment for a moment, his smile dropping for a moment. Then his smile returned and he looked up at the old man. "It looks like shit, old man. Heh heh heh". Naruto said, laughing.

Rather disappointed but not very surprised the Third Hokage sighed. "Language, Naruto", Hiruzen reprimanded him, handed him a spare key and then continued, "I'm afraid you'll have to live with it for now, at least until you become a powerful Shinobi and earn some more money. Speaking of...", the Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out a small bundle of money, handing it to Naruto.

"As of this moment you'll be receiving a fixed income every 30 days from the Hidden Leaf in order to help take care of yourself. This is all you'll be getting so be sure to spend it wisely." The Hokage moved out of the kitchen and into the main room, with Naruto following him.

"Also, I have enrolled you into the Ninja Academy for next year. As long as you'll be attending you won't have to worry about paying any rent or utility bills."

Naruto flung his backpack off his shoulder and onto the bed, his grin widening as he flipped through the bills that Hiruzen just handed him.

After flipping through the last bill, Naruto spoke up. "Anything else I need to know, eh?", Naruto asked still gleefully looking at the money in his hands.

Hiruzen shook his head at the young boys greed, and replied,"No that's everything for now. I'll be visiting in a few days to check up on you and if you need anything I'm usually at the Hokage Tower." Hiruzen opened the door, ready to head home and relax for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, Yeah, see ya later old man", Naruto waved him off and closed the door behind him.

With that, Hiruzen made his way home, this time traveling by the rooftops. There many thoughts about Naruto on his way home. What Naruto was thinking and what his future was. As much as Hiruzen hated it, there were many things that rested on the boys shoulders, too many. He would do all he could to make sure Naruto went down the right path.

Hopefully he wouldn't be the only one for much longer.

* * *

Doffy closed the door behind the old man, the smile on face dropping for a moment. Ever since they passed that building, the other orphanage, what his Haki had sensed had been bothering him, distracting him. Looking out the window in his new apartment, the sun was beginning to set. He would investigate it tomorrow. For now he would settle into his new home.

He put the things that the Third had bought him away into its new designated areas, made some dinner for himself and, after he was done eating, laid in bed.

He lay there for a while, trying to sleep but the orphanage situation still bugged him. It took a while, but eventually sleep took him.

Doffy woke again at the crack of dawn, like always. He got out of his new bed and decided to enjoy his new freedoms. He used his own shower and bathroom, no longer having to share it with various other orphans. He cooked his own breakfast, something he was slightly out of practice of but was more than capable of. Changing clothes, Doffy grabbed something, a gift, out of his backpack and exited his new apartment, locking the door behind him with an objective in mind.

Slowly, Doffy mad his way over to the orphanage that he and the old man had passed yesterday. It took quite a bit, as Doffy had a bit of trouble remembering exactly where it was but he found it again eventually. It was just before noon now and just like at previous home, there was various children playing at a nearby playground.

It was like clockwork, as soon as he was in range that aura was back, calling out to him through his Haki. Doffy with his signature smile walked onto the playground and spotted two benches sitting back to back in the middle of the park.

He walked toward it, slowly, tracking that aura through his Haki and sat down on one of the benches. Then he waited, his eyes staring straight ahead of him and his smile dropping.

There, a boy was a few meters ahead of him. He was quite odd looking, a bowl shaped hair cut, thick eye brows and large, round eyes with rather prominent eye lashes. A small frown adorned the boys stone set face, a perfect example of seriousness.

The boy walked forward at a steady pace, his hands neatly folded behind him. He continued to approach him, eventually reaching the bench Doffy sat at. Rather than sit next to him, the mysterious boy circled around, sitting at the bench just behind him.

The two sat there a moment, back to back, the sound of the other children playing around them. Doffy reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift, a pair of sunglasses. Taking them, he reached over his shoulder, offering it to the other boy, who smoothly reciprocated the action, taking them from him.

Doffy could hear the boy unfold them and place them on his face. They say there for a moment, until finally, the other boy greeted an old friend.

.

.

.

" _Doffy"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donquixote Doflamingo _grinned_.

.

.

.

" _Vergo"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two sat there, at Doffy's dinning room table, somewhat awkwardly, both of them eating the lunch, some sandwiches, Doffy had made a few minutes ago. Not really sure what to say to each other, they ate in silence for a few minutes until one of them finally broke the silence.

"So...i see you brought back the bowl-cut", Doffy said, his usual smile slightly twitching, desperately trying to think of something to converse about. Vergo was not helping in the slightest, just sitting their stoically with a slice of ham stuck to the side of his face.

Vergo sat there for a moment, chewing his food, then swallowed. "Yes, it seemed appropriate." He returned to his meal. The awkwardness came back.

Doffy sat there for a moment, slightly stunned and at a loss for words. "Heh, uh, yeah..", Doffy somewhat replied. He then pointed to the side of his face, "uh, by the way, you got somethin-."

"Doffy", Vergo interrupted.

Doffy's smile fell from his face. This wasn't good, Vergo never interrupted him. In all the years the two had known each other, the two always respected each other. No, Doffy knew, Vergo was _livid_.

"What happened", Vergo continued, looking directly at him now, that stern expression on his face.

Doffy paused for a moment. He knew what he was asking. Vergo was well aware by now how he himself arrived in this strange new place, and now they were both here.

Doffy's smile returned as he looked up at the blank ceiling of his apartment. Then, suddenly, he began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, not able to contain himself and Vergo watched all the while, his expression never changing.

His laughter stopped as quickly as it came, his smile turning into a frown. He sat there, still looking at the ceiling.

"I lost"

The two sat there, Vergo watching, and Doffy waiting for his response. He didn't have to wait long.

"I see", Vergo replied, his voice calm. Vergo scooted back in his chair and stood up, walking toward the exit.

Doffy looked down watching him leave, slightly confused. Then Vergo, looked behind him, grabbing the slice of ham that was stuck to his face.

"Follow me", he said, popping the leftover ham into his mouth, and with that the two them left the Apartment.

* * *

After leaving the apartment, Doffy continued to follow Vergo, a frown replacing his usual smile as he contemplated what was going through Vergo's mind.

They walked for quite a while, almost an hour if he had to guess, reaching what looked to be a forested area in the village.

"This is one of the training grounds located inside of the village.", Vergo said as they walked through the forest. "It's used by various ninja, this village's military force, as a location to spar and practice dangerous techniques."

Doflamingo was silent for a moment as they reached a clearing in the forest. Walking toward the center of the clearing, he replied, "I see, and what are we going to be doing here then?"

The two walked toward the center of the field, Vergo still not answering his question. When they finally reached it, Vergo stopped, with Doffy forced to stare at the young boys back.

 _"We?"_ , he asked.

Vergo turned around, looking back at Doffy, his hands still neatly folded behind his back.

" _We_ are not going to be doing anything. _You_ , however-", He said, as his hands slowly emerged from behind his back.

"Are going to try and _survive_."

With that said, Vergo's form rushed toward him, his hands curled into fists.

Doffy, surprised and taken aback from the unexpected attack, quickly tried to call on his Haki and lashed out with a mid high kick at Vergo's mid-section.

As soon as he delivered it, he realized his mistake. His legs, now much shorter than his older bodies', never reached him as he sent the kick far too early.

Vergo advanced closer to him, ignoring the wayward kick, and threw a right punch straight at his chest.

Doffy's Haki failed him, too startled by the situation of his longest friend suddenly attacking him and his attack failing. He brought his arms up in an attempt to block the attack, another mistake. One does not simply block an attack from _Vergo_.

Just before Vergo's fist made contact with his arms, it took an a black metallic sheen, and crashed into Doffy's defense.

 _'Armament Hak-'_ , he didn't even have the chance to finish the thought, as his defense was torn apart by the enhanced attack. His body was launched from his now previous position, not stopping until he had finally crashed into one of the trees in the forest behind him.

He could feel the bark of the tree crack and splinter as he collided with it. His new body screamed as it felt the greatest amount of pain it had ever known. Falling to the ground, Doffy lay their for a moment, gasping for breath and looking up at Vergo.

Vergo stood there, his stern expression giving way to show grief and pain. His hands were folded behind his back now, but Doffy could tell they were shaking.

 _"Doffy"_ , Vergo said, his voice trembling, something that Doffy thought he would never hear.

"For over 30 years, you were my King. Over 30 years ago I dedicated my self to serving you, protecting _you_ , my only friend. All of us did."

He stopped for a moment, looking down at him, then continued. "But now, we know that isn't enough. You must become more than a King. You must become a warrior, a leader, someone who does more than rule his people, or else we will meet the same fate. I won't allow that. I will not let you _lose_ _again_!" Vergo said, raising his voice, almost screaming near the end, again, something Doffy thought he would never hear from him.

"Now, _stand up_!"

Resolving himself, Doffy stood up.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they were done, and the two boys began their long trek home for a much needed rest.

Doffy, his smile now back on his face, had his arm wrapped around Vergo's shoulder, who was helping him walk back home.

He was an utter mess. Vergo, even in a much younger body, hadn't lost his touch. He beat him into the ground over and over again, but Doffy, knowing why he was doing it, didn't really mind.

Until the fourth beating anyway...

Vergo had just a few scuffs and scrapes on him comparatively. Having a body a year older than his own gave a distinct advantage.

That's what he tried to convince himself of at least...

Overall, Doffy was rather happy to have his friend back and the two limped their way back to the apartment complex.

After a little more than an hour and the sun beginning to disappear over the horizon, they finally made it to his front door.

Stumbling into the apartment, Doffy threw himself onto the bed and relaxed. Resting for a moment, he sat up and looked at Vergo, who was opening the door again, preparing to leave.

"H-hey, Vergo! Where ya goin?", Doffy cried out, a bit alarmed that he was leaving so soon.

Vergo stopped and turned toward him."I have to return to the Orphanage, it is almost past curfew and it would not do for me to suddenly go missing. My new name is Lee, by the way."

Doffy rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. "Yeah, your probably right. Next time I see 'em I'm gonna ask the old man to get you a place here too."

Vergo paused for a moment in confusion. "Old man?", he asked.

Doffy grinned in amusement, sitting up further on the bed. "So, get this. Apparently this boy", he said, pointing at himself,"Naruto Uzumaki, is related to some _pretty important people_. That includes the old man, the Third Hokage. He's been watching over me for _quite_ a while and he has a hard time saying 'no' to the 'poor orphaned boy of the late Fourth Hokage'. Heh heh heh", Doffy said, laughing at the end of his explanation.

Vergo was silent as he took in Doffy's words, then he nodded. "Very well, I will return tomorrow and we will resume our training. Inform me if there are any updates in living arrangements."

With that said, Vergo stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Doffy laid back onto the bed, his smile fading as he started to once again feel the bruises and soreness in his muscles.

He kept replaying the events of the day in his mind, convincing himself that it wasn't all a dream.

After a few minutes he made and ate dinner and laid back down for some much needed rest.

* * *

The Third Hokage was having a pretty good day. It was well past mid-day and after having his half day off when he took Naruto to his new home last week, he felt refreshed, and was able to catch up on his paperwork.

Smoking his pipe while enjoying being able to actually see the surface of his desk, he decided that he was going to go visit Naruto today.

Standing up and stretching his aching back, he decided to be rather adventurous today, exiting out the nearby window like so many of his other ninja decided to do far too often.

He chuckled to himself as he sensed his ANBU scramble to catch up to him, not expecting his dramatic exit.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the wind rushing past his face, reminding him of his younger days.

On the way there, he thought about Naruto, and the plans he had for the boy. He was already planning to grab Kakashi from ANBU soon, preparing him to eventually lead Naruto's team and become his teacher.

He thought about letting Naruto graduate early. He knew Naruto could pull it off if he wanted to, but he decided against it. He saw what was becoming of Itachi, the latest young 'prodigy' and he refused to let the same happen to Naruto. He already had enough on his shoulders, even if he didn't know it yet.

As he continued to make his way over to Naruto, he looked over the village. The villagers on the streets, smiles on their faces and some children playing 'ninja' down the street.

Seeing it made him happy, but a little sad as well, knowing that no one saw this as he did. That this was only still possible thanks to Naruto.

That thought made him think of Minato, and the night of the Nine Tail's attack. That night filled him with regret. He was known as 'The Professor', the master of One Thousand Techniques and yet he didn't know the one technique that would have saved Naruto's family, and the village's Fourth Hokage.

He knew it _now_ , of course. Knowing that if the Nine Tailed Fox was ever released, the Reaper Death Seal was likely their only hope and he made sure to memorize every aspect of Minato's notes about the now legendary technique.

Putting those thoughts aside, he finally made it to Naruto's front door. Taking out his spare key, he unlocked the door and walked in knocking at the same time.

"Naruto? Are you ho-", Hiruzen stopped talking. When he walked inside he saw a peculiar sight. Naurto was home yes, with his signature smile and bright clothes, but there was another boy with him.

He had a bowl-cut hairstyle and, like Naruto, had a pair of sunglasses on, his were silver with black frames unlike Naruto's silver and red. He recognized them as another pair that Naruto had owned. He must have given them to the boy.

He wore a plain green t-shirt and blue pants with black dress shoes, with a rather calm, almost stern expression on his face.

The two of them seemed to be exercising or playing some kind of game? Both of them doing a one armed hand stand, trying to see who would fall over first.

"Uh... hello Naruto, whose your friend and...what are you doing?" Hiruzen asked, a little confused but eager to meet his new friend.

Naruto's smile widened and he sprung off the ground, flipping backward and landing in a crouch with his arms spread out, making a small pose. A second later, the boy stood up, chuckling slightly.

"Heh heh heh, we got tired of waiting for ya, so we decided to play a game, see who could stand on one arm the longest."

Hiruzen smiled, thinking,'So he really is a sensory type, and a gifted one as well. Being able to sense me for that long at the speed I was going means he could tell where I was from pretty far away. Impressive'.

"And your friend?", Hiruzen asked, curious to see what kind of person would make friends with a boy like Naruto.

The other boy smoothly rolled to his feet, folding his hands behind his back. Walking up to the Hokage, he formally bowed at the waist.

"Greetings, Lord Hokage. My name is Rock Lee. Thank you for all of your help", the now named Rock Lee said, confusing Hiruzen.

"Um..thank you for what?", the Third asked, a pit forming in his stomach. This was, apparently, Naruto's cue as right after he spoke, Naruto made to answer his question.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! I'm adopting this kid old man, so I'm gonna need ya to do the paperwork and get me some more money. Heh heh heh!"

Yes, The Third Hokage _was_ having a pretty good day. He really hoped he could retire soon. He was too old for this shit.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a very proud boy. He was proud of his family, proud of his brother and proud to say that he was the strongest there was in his generation. These three points remained true throughout his childhood, all until he entered the academy that is.

He remembered the time he first saw him, the brightly colored boy with a grin too wide, too persistent to be natural. Other than that, Sasuke never thought much of the boy, thinking he was just some weirdo. But that changed quickly.

On the last day of the first week of school, the instructors held a small sparing tournament for all the new students. A way to test how far along all the children were and what they would need to learn the most in their first year at the academy.

Needless to say, Sasuke was confident. He was an Uchiha, a member of an elite clan and had trained hard to gain the skill he had today. He had sparred with older students in the academy already, fellow Uchiha, so he knew he was skilled. Being the only one in his class only further increased his confidence.

He watched the other students spar, waiting eagerly for his turn, his chance to represent his clan and show the others just what Sasuke Uchiha was capable of.

Finally, it took a while but the instructor, Iruka Sensei, called his name. With the female portion of the class cheering and chanting his name, he strutted up to the ring, waiting for his opponent to be called.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

With his opponents name announced he looked out toward the group of students, waiting for the poor soul to step up.

The way he walked was _wrong_. Everything about him was just _wrong_.

His legs, rising too high, exaggerating his every step. The way he kept his hands in his pockets, as if they were something that he didn't want to waste on something so insignificant. He was hunched over, as if he were looking down on him despite them being the same height.

And that _grin_ , it told him everything his eyes should have held but couldn't be seen behind those glasses. There was _hate_ in that smile of his.

Sasuke shook those thoughts from his head though. He had a fight to win. He had a father to make proud.

Naruto finally reached the ring and stood a foot across from him. The two made the Seal of Confrontation at Iruka's request, something they had learned yesterday in class, and at his mark, the spar began.

The two stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. Getting tired of waiting though, Sasuke started the engagement.

Jumping slightly into the air, he performed a picture-perfect whirlwind kick aimed at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducked at the knees, his hands still in his pockets and that grin never leaving his face as Sasuke's leg passed right over him.

Growling slightly, Sasuke completed his midair turn and, still suspended in the air, aimed a drop kick onto Naruto's crouching form, a variation of the Leaf Whirlwind he was taught by his family.

His leg rocketed down toward Naruto, intent on slamming into the back of his head when, suddenly, just before impact, Naruto disappeared.

His attack missing, Sasuke landed on the ground confused on what had happened.

 _"Heh heh heh"_

He didn't just hear it, he felt it. The laugh from behind sending chills down his spine, causing dread to form in his stomach. He quickly turned around raising his arms to block any sudden attacks, but there were none.

He just stood there, his hands still in his pockets, that _damn grin_ still on his face.

Sasuke's heart was racing, his breathing speeding up until he was almost panting. That _smile_ , that _damn smile_! Was he _mocking_ him? These thoughts took over his mind, clearing away the dread and nervousness that filled him before.

Instead, he saw _red_.

He charged at the boy, intent on ending this _clown_ that dared to make a fool of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't even see it coming. A strong force impacting into his chin launching him back and forcing him to stare at the light blue sky. He landed on his back, dazed.

Arching his head, he looked at his opponent, desperately trying to piece together what ever the hell just happened to him. It didn't take long.

He was still standing there, with just one difference. One of his legs, still extended in a full front kick at chin level.

 _'A kick'_ , he thought

 _'I...I was beaten...by a single kick?'_

By then, Iruka had already announced Naruto as the winner, who lowered his leg and walked back to stand with the other students.

Sasuke got up, shaking the dizziness from his head, brushed himself off and did the same. Iruka asked if he was alright but he ignored him. No one was cheering anymore, no one was chanting his name.

The spars continued but Sasuke wasn't watching anymore. All he could see was that **_Damn Grin_**.

* * *

Fujimaro Terada had been an academy teacher for almost 40 years, yet never had he seen a student quite like Rock Lee. The boy was like a machine, he learned and adapted quickly, never being surprised or fazed by anything, even when Fujimaro made an honest effort to do just that, and he always had a stern expression on his face.

Honestly, if he had never seen the boy eat and drink, he wouldn't believe he was human. Speaking of, the boy was an absolute slob, always coming into class with the remains of his breakfast or lunch allover his face.

He didn't know how he never noticed either. It wasn't like it was just a couple crumbs or anything. At one point there was half a hamburger just kinda glued to his face, waiting for someone to point it out to the oblivious boy.

He remembered watching one day just to figure out if he was doing it on purpose. He promised never to do _that_ again.

A slice of salami in a sandwich he was eating just sort of slipped out of his sandwich and floated onto the side of his face, with Lee never even noticing. He vowed to never figure out _that_ mystery.

That made the boy weird and eccentric, yes, but that wasn't why Fujimaro thought Lee was quite special.

No, the reason he was so unique in his eyes was because the boy was a **_monster_**.

Fujimaro was quite fond of using spars in order to drill his lessons into his young pupils impressionable minds. That was what made Lee stand out so much.

The boy could _fight_.

He was fast and efficient, easily able to predict his opponents moves and react to them in just the right way.

He was tough, remarkably so. Fujimaro once asked Lee to help him demonstrate a judo throw. With the boys skill, he thought Lee would be able to land on his feet and recover from the throw.

But when Fujimaro grabbed the boy's arm, and threw him over his shoulder and toward the ground, he did nothing of the sort.

Lee smashed into the ground, taking the full brunt of the attack. Worried for his student(and also his job), Fujimaro quickly knelt next to him, trying to assess the damage.

Lee's face was as stern as ever, and without a moments hesitation, stood up and dusted himself off. Folding his hands behind his back, he joined the other students, leaving an imprint of his body in the ground.

These things made Rock Lee a talented young ninja yes, but what made him a monster was his _brutality_.

The boy was _cruel_ , he could see that. In his spars he went out of his way to deal the most damage possible to his opponents, and often toyed with them, dragging out the bouts for as long as he could when he could easily end it.

What was worse, was the way he accomplished this, as if he had done it before, as if he had _experience_. Now, when he thought of Rock Lee, he didn't think of a young talented academy student aspiring to be the very best he could.

No, now he thought of a ruthless machine that wouldn't hesitate to put his enemies six feet in the ground.

So, why didn't Fujimaro report this to the Hokage? Because, when he thought back to the wars he fought and the friends he lost, he couldn't help but think that he could have used a man like Rock Lee at his side.

Writing '100%' on the piece of paper, Fujimaro put the paper into the stack on his left, and began grading the next test.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was rather antsy today, something he was not used to feeling. Most of the time he was lazing about, relaxed and reading his book. When he wasn't, he was focused and determined, ready to complete his mission and protect his comrades.

Antsy was not something he was used to feeling, but when the Third Hokage asked to meet with him in his regular guise rather than his ANBU uniform, the ANBU Captain couldn't help but become restless.

Traveling over the rooftops of the Leaf Village, he quickly arrived at the window in the Hokage's Office, and let himself in.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage", he drawled out, standing in front of his desk and an orange book in his face, sounding completely disinterested.

The Hokage looked up from the document he was examining, looking annoyed with him."Yes, in fact, I wanted to speak with you about three hours ago."

Giving the 'God of Shinobi' his traditional eye-smile, he stayed silent waiting for the Hokage to speak.

The aging 'God' took a drag of his pipe before speaking up."I'm pulling you out of the ANBU."

"Why", Kakashi immediately interjected, curious as to the Hokage's reasoning. They both knew he was one of the strongest shinobi in the ANBU Black Ops at the moment. His departure would mean a drop in mission success rate and, more importantly in Kakashi's eyes, a rise in friendly casualties.

The Hokage stood up from his chair, turning around to look out the window and look upon his village.

"Naruto is nine years old now", he said, the mentioning of Naruto startling Kakashi for a moment. The Hokage continued a moment later.

"He will be graduating in a few years and he will need a Jonin Sensei", said the Hokage, taking a long drag from his pipe.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "Still, I don't see why I have to-"

"You have been apart of the ANBU for many years now Kakashi. You have been used to _working_ with the best of the best, but if you are to _teach_ a group of _genin_ , you will need to lower your expectations. Besides," the Hokage said, sighing slightly,"after seeing what had happened to Itachi, I would have released you from the ANBU anyways."

The two stood there silently, thinking about the words each had said to the other.

"Very well, Lord Hokage", Kakashi spoke first.

"Good." the Hokage turned around, reached into his robes and pulled out a small book, tossing it over to him.

Kakashi caught the book, opening it up. "What's this", he asked, flipping through to the marked pages.

"The latest graduates", replied the Hokage. "It'll be a while until Naruto graduate's. Until that time, you can join the rest of the Elite Jonin, and start testing potential genin."

"Of course Lord Hokage. Is there anything else?" Kakashi asked, desperately hoping the answer was no.

"No, your free to go." The Hokage returned to his chair and picked up the previous document.

Kakashi leaped through the window, _completely_ _eager_ to read about his potential new students.

The conversation brought back bad memories, memories of the child he was hesitant to meet.

 _'Naruto...'_

With that thought, Kakashi returned home, steeling himself for the new challenges his shinobi life would bring him. He wasn't worried though, after all, shinobi _endure_.

Shikamaru Nara liked to think of himself as a rather intelligent 9 year old boy, as much of a drag that intelligence often was. Still, that same intelligence and the perception it offered made him very curious about the boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

To be short, Naruto was an enigma. At first, he thought the boy was just another class clown, with his wide grin and strange choice in clothes. It did not take long for Shikamaru to reassess that previous conclusion.

The strange boy had shown, through his class ranking, that he was very intelligent, holding the position of top student with almost no competition. He did it almost effortlessly, constantly slacking off and skipping class.

Shikamaru found him to be, for lack of better words, somewhat creepy as well. The way he would simply smile at you, his eyes hidden behind those glasses of his. His laugh being a curious thing, as if he were laughing at a joke only he could understand.

One day, after school, Shikamaru took it upon himself to challenge the talented boy to a game of Shogi at the park, a board game that his father had taught him, a game _only his father_ could beat him at.

Naruto agreed and, after explaining the rules to him, the two began.

It was the most grating experience Shikamaru ever had.

At first, Naruto only looked at the board to make his move, the rest of the time dedicated to directing that sickening grin straight at him. He would chuickle now and then, as Shikamaru would contemplate his next move, further unnerving him, and the two would never speak.

About 5 minutes later, well into the game by now, Naruto wouldn't even look at the board anymore, his hands moving almost autonomously to shift the pieces around the board.

The pressure at this point was _crippling_. Shikamaru was being outplayed at every turn and all the while he refused to look up from the board.

He refused to look up at _him_.

It didn't take long after that. Another 5 minutes and he was swiftly defeated, his nerves breaking his concentration. Honestly, he wasn't very confident he could win even if he had held it together.

Now, Shikamaru couldn't say he disliked the other boy. No, he had no animosity for Naruto Uzumaki, but he knew someone who did.

There was no doubt in Shikamaru's mind that Sasuke Uchiha, loathed Naruto Uzumaki. He would see it very often, Sasuke constantly trying to one-up the blond-haired boy and every time he would fail.

Every interaction between the two would instantly become a competition to Sasuke, Shikamaru knew that. Yet to Naruto it was just a game, with him laughing at Sasukes attempts.

Shikamaru would laugh if it wasn't so sad.

He knew their situation, every one who paid attention did. One, the orphaned boy who never had any parents yet always had a smile on his face. The other, a boy whose parents were taken from him, by his own brother no less.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel pity for them, ashamed at how happy he was to not know either pain.

Shikamaru rose his head from his desk, escaping form his thoughts and looking at Iruka, still drawling on about something or other. He took a look around the room from his seat, the highest seat in the right corner of the room. Sure enough, there they were.

Naruto was sitting at the front row, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. He was chewing some gum, blowing rather impressive bubbles until the gum popped, rinse and repeat.

A couple rows behind him, was Sasuke. His elbows were leaning on the desk in front of him with his hands folded in front of his face. Even from here, he could tell Sasuke was aiming a murderous glare straight at Naruto.

He got the feeling Naruto knew it too, and was enjoying every bit of it.

Thankfully, the bell began to ring, and the students packed their things and hurried out the door, ignoring Iruka's words to remember to do tonight's homework.

Once the majority of the students left the room, Shikamaru followed behind them, heading outside. Seeing the group of students in front of him, he spotted Naruto in the crowd, something that was fairly easy.

Naruto broke from the group of students, taking a different path home than the one that Shikamaru usually saw him take.

He thought about following him, seeing what he was up to and maybe getting to know him a bit better, but decided against it.

It was too much of a drag.

After leaving the academy Doflamingo started to make his way down to the training grounds that he and Vergo began using 4 years ago.

He was by himself today, with Vergo deciding to go shopping and grab groceries for the both of them.

It had been surprisingly difficult for him to convince the old man to give Vergo a place of his own, especially considering the old man spent most of the time trying to explain that: 1. he was too young to 'adopt' a child and 2. said child was older than him anyways.

He did not respond to 'you worry too much, old man' very well either.

Still, 3 hours later, Vergo got his own key to an apartment just across from his own.

Yeah, Doffy was a manipulative bastard, alright.

Picking up his pace, Doffy took to the rooftops and sped along to the training grounds, making records time.

Sitting down in a random area of the forest to avoid any interruptions, Doffy got to work.

He had a small list of objectives to accomplish today.

He was already capable of using the three basic techniques the academy taught. He had something else in mind for today's training session.

First, was meeting with the Nine Tailed Fox. Yes, it did not take him long to figure out that 'The Entity' was in fact the Nine Tails. He figured it out the first time it was covered in his first year at the academy.

Sitting down in his small area of the forest, Doffy closed his eyes and concentrated.

He sat there for quite a while, his usual smile absent as he stared at the back of his eyelids.

A half hour passed and he was starting to get sore. Frustrated, he sat up quickly and opened his eyes.

He was greeted by a dark damp sewer, water serving as the floor. Doffy looked around slightly confused, concentrating his senses to figure out where he was.

He was at an intersection in the sewer, tunnels in 4 different directions revealing nothing but darkness.

Then, to his left, he heard it. Breathing. Slow and steady but easily identifiable.

Hesitating for only a moment, Doffy placed his hands in his pockets and traveled closer to the sound.

He didn't know how long he spent walking. Time felt almost skewed here, warped in a way. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

Eventually though, he reached it. A very large room with an even larger gate, Two metal frames with massive metal bars separating him from what lay inside. The Gate was closed and near center of the Gate was a single peace of paper, the seal.

The inside of the Gate was shrouded in darkness, hiding whatever it imprisoned, not that it was much of a mystery.

A grin appearing on his face, Doffy walked up to the Gate, stopping a few meters in front of it.

As soon as he stopped, a claw emerged from the Gate, rushing toward him and stopping a couple inches from his still grinning face, the Gate stopping it from coming any further.

Doffy expected as much, and he knew the claw wouldn't reach him from here. After all, he had seen it before.

Seeing his attack miss, the Fox pulled his hand back, the darkness that once shrouded the cage disappearing, revealing an enormous orange fox with nine tails.

Doffy looked up at the beast and heard a loud, deep voice come from him.

 **"Well, if it isn't my little Warden. I should kill you where you stand! But.. this seal.."**

The fox stopped for a moment glaring at Doffy, who was still looking up at him, as confident as ever.

 **"Why are you here?"**

Doflamingo tilted his head for a moment, than began to laugh.

"Heh heh heh heh! What's the matter, huh? Cant a guy come and visit an old friend~", Doffy mused, eager to hear the beasts response.

The Fox intensified his glare, baring his teeth and growling at him now.

 **"I do not have _friends_. Now, answer me, why are you here!"**

The fox roared at the end, making Doffy plug his ears with his pinkies to withstand the volume.

"That's pretty rude, ya know. Maybe I should come back later, when your in a better mood. I know! I'll bring some chocolate with me next time! You like chocolate right? Heh heh heh!" Doffy said, bursting out in laughter at his own joke.

This sent the Fox over the top. He roared, sending Doffy flying back the way he came, with him laughing all the while. Soon enough, he was gone, and the fox huffed, laying his head back down for another nap, trying to get that smile out of his mind.

Doffy, back at the forest fell back world, suddenly laughing. A few seconds later he sat up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"My, my, he really is a rude one, heh heh heh."

Chuckling slightly, Doffy decided to visit the rude little fox on a later date. For now, there was one more objective on his list.

He had been trying to recreate his strings for many years now, being unsuccessful every time. But, he had realized something a few weeks ago.

Before, he had been trying to will his strings to appear, letting his Devil Fruit do the hard work. He had never tried to use the new energy in his body, his chakra.

He had started as soon as he had that revelation and he was somewhat successful. He was able to create 'chakra strings' light blue strings that were apparently used in the Hidden Sand Villages puppet techniques.

It was close, but it wasn't what he wanted. He could feel that there was more, that he could create a 'true' string.

He extended his arm, concentrating his chakra at his middle finger. Instantly, a blue 'Chakra string was there, waving in the slight breeze. He didn't stop there.

He focused more and more chakra, the effort beginning to make Doffy sweat a bit and closed his eyes in concentration.

He sat there focusing all the chakra he could, and when he met his limit, he opened his eyes and _grinned_.

A white string was there, waving in the slight breeze.

* * *

The Hokage sat back in his chair, thinking about the events he just saw through his crystal ball. He had some free time today, and decided to use it to check up on various ninja, including Naruto.

When he first saw Naruto sitting there in the forest, he wasn't sure what to think. Curious he kept observing and was very surprised when the 9 year old boy suddenly fell back, bursting into laughter.

Slightly bewildered, the aging ninja looked on, curious to see what he would do next. He was not disappointed.

He was very well aware of the ability to create chakra strings, and of how most simply wrote them off as a puppeteer technique. Using chakra strings in battle was a subtle art, one that Hiruzen could see Naruto use very proficiently.

That wasn't what shocked him though. It was what happened next.

The boy continued to pour more and more chakra into the blue chakra string until, finally, something happened.

It was slow at first, but, starting at the boys fingertip, the thin blue string gained solidity, becoming a stark white.

He had seen something similar to this before. Another Uzumaki who was also Naruto's mother. Her chakra chains were a powerful weapon that could restrain even tailed beasts.

Just what these 'strings' were capable of, Hiruzen didn't know, but the 'Professor' in him couldn't wait to see them in action.

* * *

Kakashi was antsy. The last time he felt antsy was three years ago, when the Hokage booted him from ANBU. It was finally time, Naruto was graduating and he was going to lead his team.

If he passed his test anyways.

Getting dressed and exiting his apartment, Kakashi took out his book, began reading and made his way over to he academy building.

He wasn't actually reading though, he had too much on his mind. That night 12 years ago still replaying in his mind.

He remembered sitting there, forced to watch and pray that his sensei, the Fourth Hokage would be alright.

But he wouldn't be alright.

He remembered everything after that too. Throwing himself into ANBU, serving Danzo for a time until the Third had put him back on the right track.

All that time and not once did he think of him: Naruto.

He hated it, his past self that made mistake after mistake.

He wondered what it would be like if things went differently. Those thoughts never lasted long.

Shinobi didn't have time for regrets.

So here he was, entering the academy and preparing to meet his team three whole hours behind schedule.

He approached the classroom, opened the door and let himself in.

Looking inside, and surprised to not hear any of the usual yelling at his tardiness, he saw his new cute little students, and quickly came up with something witty to say.

"How to put this?...You guys...are a little boring."

The pink one frowned.

The raven haried one scowled.

And the blond one? He simply grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, first off all, we (this story is co-written) just wanted to thank everyone for the support. Over one hundred people following our first story in just a couple days is really inspiring. Second, we just wanted to clear somethings up and address a couple of concerns.

First, is pairings. This story will NOT have any pairings for a couple reasons. One, romance is something that has to be done right, and is very difficult. Something that we don't really feel we're up to. Second, it would just be weird. Dolfamingo IS, like, 50 years old at this point...it would just be weird.

Second, Doflamingo and Vergo will be the only people to be reincarnated, again, for a couple reasons. One, as YeTianshi said, it would be a little repetitive. Second, and the main reason, is that it wouldn't fit into the story very well without REALLY bending some rules. The rest of Doflamingo's crew all rely on their Devil Fruit abilities and their strange body types. Writing them without those things just feels a bit redundant.

Third, is Haki. Now, this is something that is very difficult to do: deciding how Haki will interact with chakra. For example, can Haki be used to block Neji's gentle fist or Kabuto's Chakra Scalpels? What about the Truth Seeking Orbs? It's something that has no definitive answer and we'll be deciding as we go along and would appreciate your input. For now, we've decided that Haki CAN block normal, pure chakra attacks such as Neji's gentle fist or Kabuto's Chakra Scalpels. How well they block them is something you'll have to read about. If you think of any attacks that might interact with Haki strangely, let us know and tell us your thoughts.

Fourth, is Doffy and Vergo's strength. The two of them will be considerably stronger than the others, Haki giving them a serious advantage. Moving into Shippuden, this will start to change, and the real struggles will begin. So, if you feel the two are too powerful, don't worry, they won't be so far ahead forever.

Lastly, there have been concerns about what this story is going to be about, so we'll clear it up. This is NOT a story were Doflamingo and Vergo just come in, kick ass and take names, as cool as that would be. No, this IS a Doflamingo redemption story, and it's in it for the long haul. 30 years of hate that is so great that you would rather destroy the world than live in it's current state doesn't go away very easily. As many people have told us, Doffy's life was tragic, we know this. Many believe, deep down, he isn't evil and we feel the same.

And with that, here is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno made her way to the academy, her head down, deep in thought.

Today was the day. It was graduation day, where she would finally become a proper ninja and attain the rank of genin.

The Sakura of the past, the one who had first joined the academy with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, had always dreamed of this day. Now though, she didn't know what to think.

Sakura was not cut out to be a ninja, she knew this. She spent all her time studying, learning as much as she could so she could slide by on her academics alone.

While she did succeed in the end, it wasn't something she was proud of. Her grades allowed her to stay at the top of the aspiring kunoichi rankings, Iruka's class being heavily graded on academics as opposed to physical ability. Probably a way to help the non-clan children keep up with the clan heirs that seemed to take up half her class.

But she knew that she wasn't the best kunoichi there. She may even be one of the worst. She constantly dreaded any of the spars the academy would hold, losing to almost any opponent in one on one combat.

Test her in anything else, and she would _shine_. Whether it was creating elaborate traps or casting ninjutsu with almost perfect efficiency, that's where she was at her best.

But put her in front of an opponent and it would all fall apart.

These were not the only thoughts going through her head. She thought back to the time her best friend convinced her to go to the academy with her, instead of the civilian school her parents wanted to send her.

All the hours spent convincing her parents and look where it led her. Ino Yamanaka, the one who helped her come out of her shell and her only friend, now her 'bitter rival'. Arguing over the smallest things, always trying to get a leg-up on the other.

She hated it. She used to look up to her, wanted to be like her. Ino was popular, beautiful, confident and Sakura _envied_ it. She wanted to rise and become her equal.

Now, she just wished things could go back to the way they were before, but the both of them were just too stubborn.

She thought back to the one who started that downward spiral, Sasuke Uchiha.

When she first saw him, she was enchanted. Sasuke was perfect in her eyes: popular, beautiful, and confident. The mysterious aura the boy had only helped to draw her further in.

She remembered talking about him to Ino, not yet having learned his name, and just trying to describe the boy. Her descriptions weren't very effective though, with Sakura always squealing slightly in embarrassment during them.

Ino would do the same, also telling her about a boy _she_ had developed a crush on.

Yes, the day it all went downhill was when they both learned the boy's name. The day they both became 'bitter rivals'. The term soured her thoughts, making her want to gag.

Her thought's drifting on her slow walk to the next turning point in her life. She thought of Sasuke, the popular, beautiful, and confident boy with the mysterious aura, the boy who she was enchanted with.

What a joke.

It didn't take long for that crush to begin to wane. As the years went by, her confidence lowered from the high they received thanks to Ino. Her fighting skills, her large forehead, the solitude of losing her best friend. It all just piled up.

She was a fool to ever think she could win over Sasuke. There was never any chance, no hope that the stoic and cold boy would ever think of her as anything other than an annoyance. After all, she could barely speak two words to the boy. Where could social skills like _that_ ever take her with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

No, the only reason she still even tried was because of Ino. Those fights the two had, pushing and shoving each other, scrambling to Sasuke's side was one of the few things she looked forward to anymore.

Those brief moments together reminded her of better days.

Sakura stopped for a moment, pausing to shake her head and lightly slap her hands against her cheeks, shaking the depressive thoughts from here mind.

Continuing her walk, she quickly let her mind think of something else, the first thing popping up being one of her classmates, Naruto Uzumaki.

When she thought of Naruto Uzumaki, her mind drew blanks. The boy was wild, boisterous and probably a little insane.

She didn't know what to think of the boy at first.

She had chosen to speak to the boy one day, finding, despite his outward appearance, he was approachable compared to Sasuke.

Naruto didn't glare at her, as if trying chase her away with sheer force of will.

Naruto didn't ignore her when she approached, pretending she wasn't there or acting like she was too insignificant to even acknowledge.

 _Naruto_ wasn't a stoic and cold boy who she could barely speak two words to.

 _Naruto_ wouldn't frown at the world, pushing away anyone and everyone who just wanted to help him, get closer to him and just finally make a friendly connection with another human being after _so, so long_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes, when Sakura thought about the popular, beautiful, and confident Naruto Uzumaki, her mind just went blank.

* * *

He had done it. Sasuke Uchiha had made his next step in his path. The path that would lead him to _Itachi_.

The boy had trained and labored for countless hours, throwing everything he had at what ever challenge he decided to put himself through on that particular day.

Whenever he would tire, whenever he would slow down in his efforts, his eye's closing, resting for just a moment, the darkness that the action brought would show him the blood of his family, and his eye's would snap open.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha had spent blood, sweat and tears to be able to sit here, waiting to be assigned to a team.

If only his clan didn't have to spend their blood as well.

Sasuke looked at the row in front of him as Iruka continued his speech, staring at the _aggravating worm_ that was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was leaning back in his chair, his legs spread out onto the desk in front him, clearly bothering the two students next to him. His hands were folded behind his head and, although he couldn't see it, he knew that he had that smile on his face.

His clothes were just as unusual as the ones from his childhood. He wore a white, thin, long sleeved t-shirt. It hung loosely on his body, with an open front revealing fishnet armor across his torso.

He wore bright red pants with pink tiger stripes on them. The pants themselves seemed almost too short, stopping a little past his knees. On his feet were not the traditional shinobi sandals, but instead, black dress shoes, the toes curving up slightly and coming together in a 'V' shape.

Naruto had grown too, now standing a few inches above himself.

At first, when Naruto had defeated him so easily all those years ago, he had been excited. He thought he found someone who took the life of the ninja _seriously_ , who worked just as hard and knew the same struggles.

But no, Naruto Uzumaki was just a _damn clown_. A _clown_ who didn't pay attention to every lesson diligently. An _idiot_ that didn't work his _ass off_ for every ounce of strength. A _moron_ , who was the best around by _sheer talent alone_.

Naruto Uzumaki was just another 'prodigy', just like **_Him_**.

Sasuke, feeling his teeth begin to grind together, relaxed his body, letting the frustration he felt leave him.

It was just in time as Iruka had just called his name, finishing his boring little speech and grouping the students into three man teams.

He listened carefully for the next name to be called, slightly wary to hear who his teammate's were going to be.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura, the pink one. Sasuke knew her well. The girl was enamored with him, as were many other girls in his class. He didn't know why either, he would always just ignore them and brush them aside, trying to tell them that he just wasn't interested in any of them.

The message would never get through.

Still, there was worse he could be teamed up with. As useless as the girl was in combat, if her spars were any indication, she was knowledgeable and intelligent, two important factors that could decide any battle.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha could work with Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The frustration returned. His teeth clenched as he released a small hiss through his teeth. His eyes widened in both shock and anger while his hands, folded in front of his face in his usual pose, balled into one large fist, causing the bones inside to pop.

He looked down at the boy and his breath caught.

Naruto leaned his head backward, staring back at him, that ever present grin _mocking_ him.

Worse, he could hear it. That strange laughter, that should have been so quiet, almost inaudible, echoing loudly inside his head.

Sasuke's hands relaxed, unfolding from the fist they had formed, his teeth unclenched and he looked back up to the front of the class, ignoring Naruto while watching Iruka as he rattled off the other team formations, eventually releasing the breath caught in his throat.

Sasuke sat in his seat, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Iruka had eventually left the room as various Jonin came to gather their teams.

10 minutes had passed and their new leader had yet to arrive. Sasuke still refused to look at Naruto, staring directly ahead of him at the chalkboard on the opposite wall.

At the 1 hour mark Sasuke had decided to simply close his eyes, the room staying quiet almost the entire time.

The three of them, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, continued to wait in the classroom, everyone else having already left long ago.

Sasuke, with his eyes still closed, listened to his new teammates. Naruto had decided to start chewing some gum to pass the time, making the majority of the noise in the room considering he chewed only with his teeth, his toothed smile never breaking.

He could hear Sakura scribbling on a piece of paper, writing notes or perhaps drawing something. He had often saw her doodling during class but the girl was very secretive about them, her hands always cupped around her pencil as she worked, hiding the drawing from any prying eyes.

Almost 3 hours now. Sasuke considered himself to be patient and strong willed but now, sitting here completely still to maintain his image was beginning to wear on his will power.

Sasuke had opened his eyes every now and then, looking at his teammates to see what they were doing, trying to alleviate his own boredom.

Sakura had, at some point, stopped her doodling and sat next to Naruto, the two conversing.

Well, _sort of_. It wasn't much of a conversation really.

Sakura would simply just start talking to him, from topics ranging from what she had done days before to what she ate for dinner last night, seemingly rambling.

Naruto wasn't ignoring her though, simply taking the role of the silent listener. He would laugh every now and then and answer some of her questions with a simple yes or no, rarely ever truly contributing to the conversation.

Sasuke watched the two of them. Sakura, rambling on and on while Naruto sat there, listening and nodding every now and then.

He noticed something, looking at Sakura. He had seen her smile before, often being the one they were directed at. He just noticed through Sakura's droning, that she was smiling, but it was different.

He remembered her smile being a subtle thing; a lipped smile that was often accompanied by a slight tilt of the head, an attempt to look cute, no doubt.

This was different. It was just a bit wider, just a bit larger, slightly showing her teeth. Her head seemed to hunch over slightly as she talked, her posture different than what he remembered.

 _It looked familiar._

The class room door began to slide open, Sasuke's thoughts coming to a screeching halt. A man, a ninja, walked in.

The man was strange. Gray(silver?) spiky hair stood tall upon his head. His face was almost completely covered, revealing only his right eye, expressing utter boredom.

The unimpressive man slouched slightly, an orange book held in his hand as he slowly entered the room, slowly looking at the three of them as he finally spoke.

"How to put this?...You guys...are a little boring."

Sasuke scowled. _This_ was their sensei? Was he really an Elite Ninja?

The room was silent for a moment before the man spoke again.

"Meet me on the roof."

With his piece said, the man vanished in a small puff of smoke.

Naruto moved first, hopping over the desk, he put his hands in his pockets and made his way out the classroom, heading toward the roof. Sakura quickly made to follow him.

Sasuke got up, taking a moment to stretch, the blood quickly flowing back into his limbs after he sat mostly still for almost 3 hours.

He made his way to the rooftop and, opening the door, saw the rest of his team.

Their new teacher was leaning up against the railing on the side of the building, Naruto and Sakura sitting in front of him. Sasuke joined them, deciding to sit next to Sakura, away from Naruto.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we start by introducing ourselves." The man said, sounding as if he would rather be doing anything else.

"U-um, introduce ourselves, sensei?" Sakura asked, as if confused on what she was supposed to do.

"Yeah", the man replied,"You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future~... That sort of thing", he continued, looking at the book in his hand and turning to the next page.

A _laugh_ came from his left, a voice following soon after.

"Heh heh heh. Ya know, its usually proper etiquette to introduce yourself to others first. I thought even old guys like you would know that much."

The man looked up from his book to look at Naruto silent for a moment. Then, he sighed, snapping his book shut.

"Very well, I'm Kakashi Hatake", he said, bring a single finger to his chin, as if in thought."as for my likes...hmm...i don't really feel like telling you guys that", he said, nodding at himself.

"As for dislikes...well...who knows?", he continued shrugging his shoulders.

"As for hobbies...i have lots of hobbies", his voice was confident at the end there."And dreams for the future~...huh..never really thought about it...", He finished, almost like he had some revelation.

He glared slightly at Naruto. "And I'm only 26, for your information."

Naruto simply laughed lightly in response.

"Now, your turn, the pink one." Kakashi's finger pointing directly at Sakura as he rested his chin in the palm of his other hand.

Sakura made a small squeak, surprised at suddenly being the center of attention.

"Oh, well, uuhhh...", Her voice was shaking, struggling with the simple introduction.

"Well, I'm Sakura and I- uh, like- uuummm, lots of things- Yeah!", she said at the end, sounding like she was convincing herself."Things like reading and studying and draw-", she cut her self off, pausing for a second before continuing.

"Umm, _anyways_ , I don't like spicy foods, I guess and... I don't really have many hobbies..." The girls mood went from nervous to slightly downtrodden before perking up again.

"bu-but my dream is to be a really good ninja!"

The girl was smiling brightly at Kakashi, who, after a moment, nodded and pointed at Naruto next.

"Now, the vibrant one"

Naruto sat there for a second, chuckling before beginning his introduction.

"Who? Little ol' me? Well I'm Naruto of course!", Naruto had raised his arms in the air dramatically, emphazing his words."as for my likes, those are confidential of course. Can't have anyone knowing about those, ya see. Heh heh heh." He said, wagging his finger as if that were obvious.

"As for dislikes...", Naruto's smile shrunk a little, something Sasuke never thought he would see. He looked closer at Naruto, slightly nervous at what would happen next.

His smile returned again, wider this time. Veins began to show in his forehead, wriggling slightly under his skin as if he where clenching his teeth with unbelievable strength.

Sasuke had never seen him so angry, and he braced himself to hear what Naruto, the care-free and always smiling boy, would hate so much.

 _"Barbecues..."_

He nearly fell over, not prepared for the ridiculous answer. Not waiting for him to recover, Naruto continued.

"As for hobbies, I often spend my time being _better_ than _Sasuke_. It's fun, easy to do and, best of all, _free_!", he turned toward Sakura."You should really try it sometime pinky. Heh heh heh!"

Sakura chuckled nervously with him, looking very uncomfortable. Sasuke was, very slowly, counting down from ten, using every thing he could to remain calm and not lunge at the other boy.

"I see...", Kakashi said, watching the interactions between them."And your dreams for the future?"

Naruto grinned.

"That's a secret. Heh heh heh", he replied, chuckling quietly.

Kakashi looked away from the blond and turned toward him.

"Alright, your turn", he said with that dull tone of voice.

Sasuke calmed himself, taking a small breathe before repeating the small speech he had thought up while the others were doing their introductions.

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." He said, keeping his flat and monotone._

 _"What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone", he ended mysteriously._

 _With his small speech over, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue. He refused to look at the others reaction to his introduction, especially at Naruto's damn smile._

 _But if Sasuke had looked to his left, he would see that Naruto was not smiling._

* * *

Doffy made his way back to his apartment, thinking about his team and the 'survival exercise' that Kakashi had told them about.

He wasn't very surprised that there was another test to take before he became a genin. The 'graduation exam' had been far too easy.

Needless to say, he was excited. He had never fought this lands 'Elite Ninja' and he was curious about what they were capable of.

Thinking back to his team, his thoughts drifted to the pink one, Sakura.

In his first life, he had taken many under his wing and into his family. A large number of them had...'issues'. That being said, he got the same feeling from Sakura as he did from them.

Sakura Haruno was a lonely girl. He would watch as she constantly vied for Sasukes attention, competing against the other girls.

It was something that had been going on since they all had entered the academy. It became a routine after a while, watching her and the other girl, Ino, rush through the halls, trying to be the first to sit next to the boy.

Then, one day, something had changed. Sakura had decided to come up to him one day, during lunch and tried to converse with him.

He was a little surprised at first. While he was by no means a social shut-in at the academy, his position as top student insuring he was quite popular in school, Sakura had never shown any interest in him before.

Doffy simply sat there for a bit, listening to the girl ramble on. Eventually, this would eventually happen more and more frequently.

When it first started, Sakura would barely look at him when she talked, merely glancing up at him every now and then before looking at the ground again, her voice stuttering and nervous.

Eventually though, she grew more confident in their conversations, now looking directly into his eyes, without a hint of nervousness.

Doffy, for once, didn't quite know what to do. It wasn't the first time some damaged or orphaned child would attach themselves to him like this. Perhaps it was some strange charisma he possessed.

Before, Doffy would abuse the connection, using it to absorb others into his family. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he didn't care about them. No, it was quite the opposite. Those children became his _family_ , and _family_ was all he had.

But things were different now. Before, his family had a clear purpose in his mind. The destruction of _everything_ the Celestial Dragons loved, with no stone unturned.

But now? He didn't even know if the Celestial Dragons even _existed_ anymore. Sure, he had seen the map of this continent, it being completely unfamiliar, but that proved nothing.

It would not be outside the realm of possibility for this land to be just another undiscovered island in the New World. But that possibility seemed to get smaller and smaller as the years went by.

It was a doubt that was always in his mind. A whisper that never quite went away, telling him that the people he hated with every fiber of his being could already be dead, and he would never be able to seize his revenge with his own hands.

That's why Sasuke's little speech had gotten to him.

He saw a bit of himself in the boy, and he knew where his own quest for revenge had brought him.

He lost everything.

Could he let the same happen to Sasuke...?

So, there was the dilemma. If he built his family again, what would he do? Would he repeat history, ask them to risk _everything_ for him, just to feed the hate in his heart, desperately searching for an enemy that may no longer exist?

Or, would he build it up again, but protect _them_ , risk everything for _them_ instead?

Doflamingo just didn't know, his hate still ran too deep.

Doffy opened the door to his apartment, walked in and closed the door behind him.

He had a test to prepare for.

* * *

He buttoned up the rest of his white trench coat, using his hands to smooth out the small wrinkles that had appeared. Finishing that, Vergo put his shoes on, exited his apartment and made his way toward Team Guy's exclusive training ground.

Doffy had already left earlier that morning to attend his final graduation exam. Normally Vergo would have left at around the same time but Guy sensei wished to start their team training session a bit later than usual today.

Vergo thought about Doffy and the past few years that the two had spent together. He remembered how relieved he had when he first saw him, sitting on that bench as if it were just another day.

He had spent 6 years in his new life by then, utterly lost without his King. To have Doffy return to him was truly a miracle in Vergo's eyes.

He thought back to the event that would follow that day, when he had raised his fists against his friend.

That had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. He remembered the way his fists, usually adamant and unyielding, trembled and shook.

Vergo did not enjoy harming his King.

But it had to be done. Doflamingo had to become stronger, stronger than he was before, and Vergo was the only one that could ensure that he did.

Vergo thought back to the rest of his family, to Diamante, Trebol and Pica. When Doffy had given him his mission to infiltrate deep into the Navy's military ranks, he had been ecstatic. To know that Doffy trusted only him to do something so important meant everything to him.

But that mission, the one he would have been assigned to until his death, had been the hardest thing he had ever done. The constant separation from his family wore on him, making each day go by slower and slower. Sometimes, he would have to go years without any contact with them.

Being honest, a small part of him was sometimes afraid that his family had forgotten him.

That was why, in his last moments when Doffy had thanked him, he was so happy. Because he could feel it, in the way he spoke and in his very words.

Doffy had never thanked anyone before, and his words told him that those years of separation had hurt him too. So, Vergo smiled, content with the way his life would come to a close.

And now, here they were, just the two of them against an unfamiliar world with unfamiliar rules.

Without the rest of the family, Vergo knew they had to be stronger. So they trained.

The first time they had trained, Vergo had a distanct advantage. He was far more comfortable with regular hand to hand combat and Doffy had been quite crippled against him without his strings.

As the years went by, that gap swiftly began to close. Doffy began to create his own way of fighting, using unorthodox angles of attack, often employing his legs to surprise and severely harm his opponent, in this case Vergo.

From suddenly flipping into a hand stand, and kicking toward his head, to quickly dropping low to the ground and delivering devastating vertical kicks. The fighting style was, somehow, slightly familiar but Vergo was never able to make the connection.

After a while, the Doffy became extremely skilled in the art of close quarters combat, but Vergo could still beat him if he went all out. That quickly changed when he had rediscovered his strings.

When Doffy had shown him that he was able to recreate his strings, he was shocked and eager to see what he could do now, allowing Doffy to use him as a test dummy.

It became quite clear that these strings were different than the ones he given to him by his devil fruit, with some abilities seemingly out of his reach, at least for now.

For one, Doffy's main ability to change some of the properties of his strings seemed to be gone. These properties were things such as their temperature or the ability to reflect light. This made Doffy's Overheat and Five Chromatic Strings attack unavailable for now.

Also gone, was his awakening ability, but this wasn't much of a surprise. Besides that, Doffy's strings were as strong as ever, able to do almost everything they could before, the only thing holding them back was the amount of chakra he possessed.

Vergo snorted to himself lightly at that thought. Everything in this land relied on chakra, so having a large amount it to work with was a key advantage.

Doffy's chakra seemed to have almost no limit, the only thing ever stopping him being genuine exhaustion.

Vergo was a little jealous honestly.

After unlocking his strings, Doffy became a nightmare fight, incorporating them into his fighting style.

He would attach the strings to himself and the clouds or surrounding environment, allowing him to simulate floating in the air. He would use this weightlessness to launch heavy kicks that could strike from any direction, and dodge almost any attack, his ability to dodge no longer being restricted by gravity.

His strings would often be scattered around the area, often surrounding his opponents. They were razor sharp, and threatened to instantly decapitate someone who wasn't paying attention.

Yes, Doffy had gotten much stronger.

Vergo walked on to the grassy field, toward his teammates who were already in the clearing.

* * *

He watched as Rock Lee entered the clearing, his hands behind his back and remnants of his breakfast glued to the side of his face.

Neji Hyuga did not know what to think of the boy named simply Rock Lee.

He often thought of himself as a rather stoic human being, taking everything in stride with utter seriousness and determination that would never waver.

Seeing Rock Lee made him doubt that image. Lee's face was almost carved from stone, never changing even when their sensei would accidentally send him though a tree in a training session with a bit too much 'youth'.

Lee was someone who was forged from steel, and that made Neji wary of him.

In his eyes, Rock Lee was an anomaly. Everything he had learned in his life told him that the young orphan who had nothing, right from the beginning, should have stayed just that, nothing.

But no, Rock Lee was anything but that. He had talent, strength, and the determination to use them to break any obstacle in his way.

It went against everything Neji believed in and he _refused_ to accept it.

As Lee approached, showing up the same way he always did, exactly on time and not a second early, he turned to Might Guy, an idea forming in his mind.

"Guy sensei", he said, grabbing the older mans attention.

Might Guy, was a strange man, dressed in a bright green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. The man may look like a clown but he was strong, a master of his craft, Taijutsu, and for that he had Neji's respect.

Guy looked down toward him, his attention being taking away from Lee's approach.

"Huh, what is Neji?", he asked, curiously.

Neji continued on."I'd like to propose something, a spar between Lee and I", he said, keeping his voice flat. "we're both strong fighters and I think both of us would benefit greatly from it."

Neji made sure to keep his voice and face as calm as he could. One would think that the two would have sparred before, the two being on a team for a year now. But no, Guy sensei would often take it upon himself to be their sparring partner instead. His absolute mastery of various martial arts making sure they never got too comfortable.

Neji suspected that his teacher knew that he did not like Rock Lee, and that was why he would never let them spar.

Guy looked down on Neji for a moment in thought. Eventually, he nodded, then revealed a bright white smile, one of his hands offered a big thumbs-up and his smile produced a bright twinkle."All right! But, it'll be after today's exercises. We'll have a hard time getting through them if you two are all black and blue."

With that Lee arrived on the field, and the team prepared for Guy's grueling workout.

* * *

The two stood a few feet apart, facing each other, bodies tensed as they waited for the match to start.

Neji, his hands out and both palms facing his opponent. Lee, his hands neatly folded behind his back, his sunglasses hiding his expression.

Might Guy eyed his two students, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

The two had great potential, and he could see himself taking either of them on as a true apprentice of his. But, there were things that held him back.

First, was Neji. He was a true prodigy of the Hyuga clan, already showing masterful use of their gentle fist techniques. What made Guy hesitate was Neji's beliefs, that hard work is useless and only those who were destined for strength could achieve it.

That mentality went against everything Guy believed in.

Then there was Lee. Being honest, Lee was more suitable to take up Guy's mantle, his current fighting style relying on the same thing as his Strong Fist: using overwhelming physical force to break his opponents.

In that aspect, Lee would make the perfect student, if it wasn't for one thing, if it wasn't for how utterly ruthless the boy was.

He had been with many missions with his team, and he remembered the first time he grabbed a genin's first most difficult assignment. Their first time having to end another's life.

The mission was to eliminate a small group of bandits located a few days out from the village. He never did understand that. Why would normal criminals choose to operate so close to a place where its children were trained assassins? He would never figure it out.

Anyways, they had arrived at the bandits camp in the dead of night, Guy scouting the area to ensure there were no shinobi among them.

He let his students loose, not taking a single opponent himself and relying on his students to finish the job.

Tenten, had the worst time with it, her weapons revealing copious amounts of blood. She was the most hesitant one, and afterwards had spent days cleaning the weapons she used on this particular night.

Neji was the quickest, his gentle fist quickly and efficiently taking his enemies down. Neji's face was as stoic as ever, but Guy could see a far away look in his eyes after his battle was done.

Lee, was the slowest, but not out of incompetence or skill.

The three of them watched. The man was screaming, laying on the ground with the remains of his arm outstretched toward them, as if asking for help. A moment later, Guy realized that he _was_ asking for help, his screams making him almost incomprehensible.

Lee stood over him, his hands curled into fists as they thundered into the man. His punches had a slow and rhythmic pace to them, the sound of shattered bones and tearing flesh echoing across the camp every time they hammered down.

Watching, Guy realized with horror that Lee, wasn't just attacking aimlessly. No, every punch was aimed with perfect precision, designed to keep the man alive until the very last moment.

Soon, the screams had stopped. The arm that had been extended toward them had gone limp. He was dead.

Lee stood there for a moment, frozen as his fist was reared back, prepared to deliver another crippling blow. Slowly, he adjusted his sunglasses, then folded his hand behind his back and walked toward his team.

The team made camp not to far from the bandits', deciding not to travel home by night, they decided to rest and try and forget about to day.

Guy, throughout the night, remembered something. His attention had mostly been fixed on Tenten, as he was most worried about her since she was the least skilled out of the three. Still, he was pretty sure Lee would have had to fight more than one opponent.

Sneaking away from his team for a brief moment, he made his way back to the camp to take a look around.

He had found them. Three bandits, all dead inside one of the tents. Small, coin sized holes had been drilled into their forehea-.

"Um, do you think this is a good idea, sensei?"

The voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the grassy field. He looked down to his left and saw Tenten, the one who spoke, looking up at him nervously.

Guy flashed a quick smile at the girl, trying to reassure her. "There's nothing to worry about! it's just a friendly little spar, nothing more."

With that said, he looked at his two students, and gave the signal.

Neji started the fight, something that was quite unusual. His palms, as quick as lighting, raced toward Lee, who hadn't budged.

Just before the first palm made contact, Lee moved. He had never seen anything like it. Lee's body seemed to almost float, bending around Neji's attacks as if he were as malleable as a leaf.

Neji resumed his attack, not wanting to give Lee the chance to begin a counter assault. His attacks quickened but the never met their target. He could see it.

Neji's eyes, fierce and surrounded by bulging veins, signaling the use of his Byakugan, began to fill with anger.

His attacks became wilder, sacrificing technique and accuracy for speed, desperately trying to touch Lee's seemingly untouchable form.

A fist rocketed out from behind Lee's back, not giving Neji any chance of blocking or avoiding it. It slammed into Neji, his solar plexus, with an almost audible crash, stopping Neji dead in his tracks.

Neji's hands were still outstretched, a palm stopped just inches away from Lee's neck. His face was blank, eyes unfocused.

Then, he slumped over Lee's fist, his arms falling limply to his sides. Lee grabbed hold of him as he fell, gently laying the unconscious boy onto the ground.

Guy walked over to Neji, examining him and confirming that there was no lasting damage. He looked at Lee, watching his impassive face.

"Good job, Lee. That was very impressive."

Lee simply nodded, and Guy scooped Neji into has arms, lifting him up.

"Today's practice is over for today. You guys get some rest. I'm going to take Neji back home to the Hyuga Compound."

His two students nodded, and Guy rocketed off, heading to Neji's home, hoping that the Hyuga weren't too mad or curious on how their prodigy ended up like this.

Guy thought about the fight, still wondering if it was the right decision to make. Hopefully, Neji would learn something from this fight, that destiny wasn't everything. Maybe then, he could take Neji on as his apprentice. He knew one thing though…

He would _never_ teach Rock Lee his Strong Fist style, no matter what.

* * *

 _'This weirdly dressed guy is surprisingly hard to keep track of'_ , thought 8 year old Konohamaru Sarutobi.

He was bored out of his mind today. Udon was busy studying, Moegi was out shopping with her mom and Konohamaru was _not_ in the mood to hear Ebisu's lectures.

Wandering around the village he was named after, he came across a rather interesting sight.

He was kinda funny lookin', the way he kind of waddled along, almost bowlegged and with a big grin on his face, almost as if he were laughing at something.

His clothes were rather fancy looking, exotic in a way and Konohamaru couldn't help but notice the ninja headband, tied loosely around his waist.

This, was an opportunity. A chance to see an awesome looking, young ninja at work, and Konohamaru didn't waste the chance at potentially alleviating his boredom.

He began to follow the boy, like an untraceable shadow, hiding behind street lamps and staying hidden under his square-shaped fake rock. He was the very _definition_ of stealth.

As he followed, the blond boy suddenly sped up and turned to the left, entering a small alley way.

Startled and not wanting to lose him, Konohamaru got out from under his clever disguise and ran into the alley.

It was empty.

Confused, he walked forward into the alley way, looking around for any super secret ninja passageways that the boy may have used.

Suddenly, a sharp string came from face, making the boy cry out and fall backwards. Instinctively, he put a finger to the spot, feeling something wet and warm. Pulling his hand back, saw his fingers were slightly wet with blood.

He looked up from his position on the ground, and could barely out the a thin white line, stretched across the alleyway at head level.

 _'Is that… some kind of wire?'_ , he thought, confused.

"Heh heh heh. You should be more careful on who you follow. You never know who they might turn out to be..."

Crying out in alarm, Konahamru scrambled forward, under the mystery wire and away from the voice that came from behind him.

Quickly getting up and turning around, he saw the boy he was following, grinning at him and chuckling to himself.

Konohamaru was quick to reply. "Hey! Were you the one who put that weird wire there?!", he cried out, finger pointed accusingly, trying to steady his rapid heart.

The boy laughed. "And what if I was huh? What are ya gonna do about it?", he said leaning down and glaring at the boy.

Konohamaru made an audible gulp."I-I'll, uh...tell my grandpa! Yeah, that's what I'll do! And then you're gonna be in a lot of trouble, you hear me?", he said with false bravado.

The boy chuckled slightly. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we. My name's Naruto, what's yours, kid."

Konohamaru, steeling himself replied,"I'm Konohamaru, grandson of the Great Third Hokage."

He half expected Naruto to quickly apologize, the grin falling off his face as he realized just who he had attacked.

He was wrong. His grin widened, as he began to laugh. "Well _Konohamaru_ , tell you what, why don't we forget about this little ordeal and, in return, I'll owe you a favor." Naruto extended his hand, the wire separating them disappearing.

"Deal?"

Konohamaru stood there in shook. Wordlessly, he took the other boys hand and gave it a shake.

"Excellent, now, I've places to be", he said, turning around and walking out the alleyway. "See ya around, Konohamaru.", he called back, waving his hand in the air to say goodbye.

Konohamaru just watched as Naruto rounded the corner, disappearing from view.

 _'He...said my name...'_

With that thought, Konohamaru dashed out of the alleyway, intent on visiting his grandfather to beg him for a new wardrobe.

Those clothes of Naruto's did look _really cool_.

* * *

Continuing his steady pace, Kakashi Hatake made his way toward Training Ground 7, eager to test his new students and see if they were worthy of graduating.

He snorted slightly at the sarcastic thought. Failing Team 7 was an impossibility, he knew that. A team that had the 'Last Loyal Uchiha' and Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki was destined to pass. The higher echelons of the village would make sure of that.

They were both too important to simply boot out of the program. The Third had a hard enough time ensuring that they didn't graduate ahead of schedule, after the last young graduate came down with a severe case of _parricide_.

No, failing Team 7 was not gonna happen. Still, the rest of Team 7 didn't have to know that particular detail.

Now coming close to the rendezvous point, Kakashi thought of the individual members of his team.

First, there was Sakura Haruno, a jumble of psychological issues if he had ever seen one, and coming from him that was saying a lot.

Severe depression, attachment issues, low self esteem and body dysmorphic disorder centered around the size of her forehead. Kakashi didn't know what the Hokage was thinking assigning her to this team.

But, then again, who else but Sakura Haruno? The other non-clan children would have even less of a chance keeping up with Naruto and Sasuke. The other clan heir teams were designed with specific purposes in mind, teaching skills that it's members would be talented in to help them flourish as ninja.

Team 7, meanwhile, was a rather ragtag group. No specialization and no purpose; the misfits. Kakashi's team had been the same and so had Jiraiya's. Team 7 was where the misfit's, who didn't belong anywhere else, would gather.

Kakashi sighed as he thought of his next student, Sasuke Uchiha.

He felt a small connection to the boy, reminding him of his younger self. Young, talented and angry at the world, only finding enjoyment on reaching the next level of strength.

A young Kakashi could definitely relate. But Sasuke had something that young Kakashi didn't, a rival. Someone would could push him to greater heights and form a connection with.

Yes, Kakashi could see the one-sided rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto was very important. Without Naruto, Sasuke would eventually separate himself from everyone in the leaf, driving him further and further away.

He was a very anti-social boy, with tunnel-like-vision focused on reaching Itachi's level of strength. But, his connection with Naruto served as a good way to keep Sasuke grounded, to keep him from becoming a potential flight risk. A good move on the Hokage's part.

His thoughts were brought to Naruto, the son of the man that Kakashi had viewed as a second father, A pseudo step-brother of his.

Naruto was a very...unique individual. He had may quirks and was a very care-free person. Kakashi thought that he would be like a mix between Minato and Kushina, but no, Naruto was his own special kind of person.

If he inherited anything from them, it would be talent. Naruto was a prodigy, through and through. He simply glided on by in the academy with minimal effort. According to the reports he had read, Naruto was a powerful fighter. He was clever and a formidable strategist, with a malleable mind that thought outside the box.

He was looking forward to this test and the chance to see him in action for himself.

Finally arriving at the clearing, he spotted his team sitting near the memorial stone, waiting for his arrival.

Speeding up, he suddenly appeared in front of them, his eye cracking a smile has he gently waved at them.

"Yo"

his students simply looked up at him, Sakura managing to get a greeting out.

"Oh! Um, good morning sensei..."

Kakashi sweat-dropped. The funnest part about showing up three hours late to everything was the reactions for when he finally arrived! They were making this rather boring for him…

"Yes, well lets get started shall we", he said, walking up to one of the 3 wooden posts nearby.

Reaching into his pouch, he grabbed an alarm clock, set it for noon, two hours from now, and placed it atop the center post.

He guided his students away from the memorial stone and near the center of the clearing. Turning to his students, be pulled out two silver bells and held them in front if his face.

"Your test is rather simple. I will have these two bells, tied to my waist, your objective being to retrieve them. By noon, when the alarm goes off, those who still have a bell will pass, the ones who don't will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura suddenly had an alarmed look on her face, panicked.

"B-but sensei, there are only two bells..."

Kakashi smiled, "Very good Sakura, meaning that, at most, only two of you will pass this test. We'll begin on my mark"

Kakashi waited for a moment, looking at his students. Sakura was shaking slightly, clearly nervous. Sasuke had a glare aimed toward him, his body tensed with a hand near the pouch around his waist.

Naruto simply stood there, grinning at him.

"Start!"

With that, Sasuke and Sakura promptly disappeared, taking cover in the surrounding forest while trying to think of a plan to steal the bells.

Naruto was still standing there.

"Heh heh heh. This is quite the test, old guy. _Very clever_."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at the 'old guy' remark, reading into his words.

 _'So, he already figured it out, huh. Yeah, he's definitely your son, sensei.'_

Before he could reply, Naruto continued. "Still, a test as simple as this is pretty boring, old guy. Lets _liven it up_."

Narutos grin spreading, he quickly rushed toward Kakashi, who raised his guard.

Naruto delivered a high kick, his height only letting it reach up to his chest. Kakashi lowered himself slightly, getting into a better stance to block the attack and prepared to bat the light kick away with his forearm.

Things happened a bit differently. The kick had far more power in it than he had expected, almost throwing Kakashi aside, as he slide a few inches away due the kick's force.

Naruto then turned, making a small hop as he sent his other leg to meet the first, kicking the same spot.

Just before his second leg made impact, Kakashi focused on the first leg, still being blocked by his forearm, and grabbed a hold of Naruto's ankle, throwing him away from him.

He didn't fly far, as Kakashi saw something he had never seen in all his years as a ninja. Adjusting himself, Naruto recovered and then seemed to stop himself in midair, his legs bending as if he were touching some invisible force.

Naruto kicked off the air, rocketing toward him. Kakashi, right before Naruto made contact with him, fell backwards into a condensed handstand, using his hands to push off the ground and plant his feet into Naruto's body, who was now hovering over him.

Again, something strange happened. Naruto _dodged_ , his body seemingly floating in midair as he was now at Kakashi's side, already launching a kick toward his unprotected side.

Exerting more strength, Kakashi continued his initial attack, using it to launch himself in the air and dodge Naruto's attack.

Quickly landing on the ground, he hopped back and examined Naruto, trying to figure out how he was seemingly flying.

Naruto slowly lowered to the ground, his feet firmly back on the ground. The two watched each other for a moment before Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"Heh heh heh heh! My my, you really are a Jonin aren't you? Gotta say, I was curious how strong an Elite Ninja was and I'm not disappointed. All that and your still holding back, not a scratch on ya! Impressive."

Kakashi digested his words before relaxing his body, lowering his guard. "The same to you as well, Naruto. I had heard you were talented, but that really was something else. I assume you already know the purpose of this test?"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Oh yeah, the old man would tell stories of it, ya know? How the First Hokage used it to teach him and his team about teamwork. I knew it as soon you brought out the bells."

Kakashi sighed as he translated 'old man' to Third Hokage. Not even thinking about how Naruto would call both The Third and him 'old' he made a request.

"Very well, do you mind staying out of this for a bit then, I'm curious to see what Sasuke and Sakura do next."

Naruto was silent for moment, his smile falling for a moment as a thoughtful expression took over his face. Then it returned.

"Heh heh heh! You cant even fail us if you wanted to, could you old guy?", Naruto said quietly, no doubt making sure the others couldn't over hear him. Before he could answer, Naruto continued.

"Well whatever, guess I'll go take a nap then, come find me when your done playing."

Naruto disappeared afterward, leaving Kakashi alone in the clearing.

He sighed, he got the feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had watched from his hiding spot in the trees. Watched as Naruto went toe-to-toe with a Jonin.

He felt his anger rise, his pride wounded as it demanded to march down there and prove himself just as capable.

Sasuke held himself back though, knowing that going in hot-headed would just lead to his defeat.

Deciding to wait and follow the Jonin, who was currently walking along a path in the forest, 'searching' for them.

After a few moments, a strategy in mind, Sasuke struck.

Releasing a spool of ninja wire, he wrapped it around Kakashi, who had a look of surprise on his face, pulled the wire taut to stop his moments and made a grab for a bell. Just before his hand made contact, there was a poof of smoke, 'Kakashi' revealing himself to just be a rather detailed scarecrow.

'A substitution!'

He thought, dashing back into the forest, he made a run for it and headed back into the clearing.

A few seconds later he arrived, and turned toward the forest behind him, looking for signs of movement.

"A good try, but you'll need to do better than that if you want one of these bells."

Sasuke turned around quickly, a kunai in hand as he raised his guard and focused on his opponent.

Kakashi merely raised his only visible eyebrow, taking one of his hands out of his pockets he made a 'come hither' motion with his hand.

It worked, as Sasuke kicked of the ground, rushing toward him and throwing his kunai at his sensei's head.

Kakashi plucked the kunai out of the air with the same hand, as Sasuke made several hand seals that, judging by the look he made, Kakashi recognized.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

After, releasing a stream of flames from his mouth, Sasuke stood there waiting for the smoke to clear and reveal his sensei's charred body.

The smoke cleared.

There was no one there.

Looking around frantically, Sasuke searched for his sensei listening for any indication of him.

'Where will he come from? Behind? Above maybe?'

Kakashi answered his thought's

"Below!"

A pair of hands reached out from the ground, grabbing Sasuke's ankles and pulling him toward the earth. When it was over with, Sasuke was almost completely buried in the ground, only his head visible.

Spitting some dirt out of his mouth, Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi staring down at him.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu", he said simply.

Sasuke growled at him, humiliated and struggling to get free.

"Your pretty good, Sasuke but...not quite on Naruto's level yet."

Sasuke's struggles came to a stop, taking in his sensei's words.

"Tata!" Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke in the ground.

Sasuke had stopped moving, still processing Kakashi's words. Anger was slowly starting to boil in his mind. Picturing Naruto laughing at him, mocking him as he stayed one step ahead at every turn.

He remembered Naruto's fight with Kakashi, and his anger disappeared.

Sasuke looked up to blue cloudy sky, content for a moment, basking in his small revelation.

He was right, he just wasn't at Naruto's level...yet.

* * *

Soon enough two hours had passed, with Doffy napping in front of the memorial stone. The alarm went off, waking him from his slumber. Yawning, he stretched and looked around.

Walking toward him was the rest of his team. Sasuke and Sakura ere walking with Kakashi, their heads down and a shameful look on their faces.

Finally reaching Doffy, the three young students sat down, looking up at Kakashi to hear their results.

Naruto spoke first."So old guy, how'd they do?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment.

"They failed", he said simply, disappointment evident in his voice.

Sasuke and Sakura both lowered their heads.

"You two failed to see the true purpose of this test. This was not about proving yourselves in a trial by combat, showing that your the strongest. It was about teamwork."

The two looked up while Doffy watched their reactions.

"T-Teamwork?", Sakura said slightly confused.

Kakashi sighed, exasperated. "Yes. Did you really think that either one of you would be able to defeat me, a Jonin? Your still just fresh new genin. The only way you would have succeeded was to work together."

"But there were only two bells. Even if we worked together, someone would still fail", Sasuke argued, desperate to find a way to pass the test.

"That was the _point_. You were supposed to look past your _own_ interest and look after the interest of the team as a whole."

Kakashi sighed and walked up to the memorial stone.

"On this stone are the names of the heroes who fought and died for this village. All of them understood what it took to be a ninja, sacrificing themselves to ensure that the Will of Fire lived on."

Kakashi's voice was quiet as he spoke, the others listening intently on his words.

He looked over to them.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be going over team cohesiveness. We'll be starting at 8 o' clock sharp so don't be late."

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, with Sakura voicing her confusion.

"W-Wait, so...we p-passed?", her tone slightly hopeful at the end.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, lucky for you two, your teammate figured out the test right away. So, for that, ill allow you to pass."

Sakura smiled while Sasuke revealed a small smirk, both of them glancing at Doffy. Doffy chuckled at the two, listening to what Kakashi said next.

"Now, we are officially Team 7."

* * *

 _'Drip, drip, drip'_

In a dark wet sewer, behind a massive gate, Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox was in deep thought.

He thought about his container, Naruto or Doffy, whatever name the boy really went by. He had been watching him ever since the two had meet 3 years ago.

There was something strange about the boy, and he wasn't talking about his clothes or that creepy smile. No, it was something else.

For as long as he could remember, Kurama had the ability to sense the negative emotions of others. He could sense them in every human he had ever encountered, but Naruto was different.

Yes, never before had he found Hate greater than his own. It was like he was drowning in it. Hidden behind that smile was a person who wanted to burn the world around him.

So, why was he so friendly toward him?

Ever since the two had met, Naruto would simply try and make conversation with him, never asking for his power.

No, he would simply stop by, explaining the next way he had tried to bring chocolate with him but it not working for the hundredth time now.

Every time, Kurama would send him away, Naruto laughing as he did. Kurama could sense negative emotions, he knew there was no deceit behind their interactions.

He thought back to the old mans words, about the one who would reunite the tailed beasts and bring them to the proper path. He wondered if the only person who could reunite them, was one who had suffered the same pain as them, and shared the same hate.

Kurama laid his head down, closing his eyes. He dreamed of a blood red moon, and a tall, strangely dressed man standing before it. Whether the man was stopping or causing it, he couldn't tell.

* * *

He walked thorugh the dark underground corridor, his heart pounding in his chest as fear began to tighten its grip around him. He was getting closer now, his anxiety and fear climbing as he approached him.

Soon enough, he was at his door. Gulping audibly and preparing him self, he opened the door, walked in and bowed.

He sat in his throne, his complexion pale as he stared with his snake-like eyes. His ink-black hair falling past his shoulders.

This was the man that he had served, the man he abandoned the leaf village and his fiance for, something he was beginning to regret.

"Lord Orochimaru", he greeted.

Orochimaru smiled at him, then he spoke, his voice was soft, with an allure that simply drew you in, forcing you to listen.

"Mizuki, why are you here? Were you successful in your mission?"

Mizuki gulped, and gave his report.

"N-No, Lord Orochimaru. The Scroll of Seals was too well guarded. Rather than trying to steal it, I came to report someone who might be of interest to you."

Mizuki, who was still bowing, didn't dare look at Orochimaru's face, terrified at what he mid find.

He chuckled slightly,"Oh? Please, do go on.."

Mizuki, steeling himself, continued his report.

"There has been a recent graduate you might take an interest in my Lord, The Jinchuuriki of The Nine Tails."

"The Nine Tail's?", Orochimaru asked, curious.

"Yes my Lord. He was recently made a genin, and his skills are far above even Sasuke Uchiha, the one you ordered me to keep tabs on."

The chamber was silent for a moment, before Orochimaru's voice returned.

"Is that so...", He said, his voice holding a small amount of wonder. "Excellent work, Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled, happy that he had satisfied Orochimaru after failing his mission. He looked up.

"Thank Yo-!"

The last thing Mizuki, saw was a white snake flying toward his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Asuma Sarutobi took a small drag of his cigarette, he and his fellow jonin waiting for Kakashi to show up to the meeting to report who had past the examinations.

He had just recently come back from meeting with his new team. He decided not to test them, simply taking them to a restaurant to eat and get to know them better. He already knew that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were going to be skilled ninja, their heritage had all but assured that.

Finally and surprising only a few minutes late, Kakashi had arrived, his nose stuck in that orange book of his.

The Hokage nodded to himself, speaking to the rest of the jonin. "Now, we will begin. Starting from Team 1, call out the result of your examination."

Most of them failed. In the end, only Teams 7, 8 and his own, Team 10, had passed. Asuma listened to his father's speech, telling him, Kakashi and Kurenai the responsibility they now held in nurturing the next generation.

Soon after, the meeting was over and Asuma made his way back to his apartment.

He had moved out of the Sarutobi Compound many years ago, the conflict between him and his father driving him away.

He regretted it sometimes, the separation making the relationship with his nephew rather difficult.

Opening the door, he walked into the small apartment. It was minimalistic, Asuma not being what for hoarding material possessions.

Throwing his vest on to the flow, he laid down in his bed, lighting a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth.

He thought about his team, thinking of there strengths and weaknesses and what he should start teaching them.

Choji came to mind first. The big boned boy was gentle and kind, a personality not suited for this life. The academy reports said he would struggle in spars, not wanting to hurt his friends.

It was admirable but a habit Asuma would have to break. Hesitation on the battlefield meant an early death.

Still, the boy possessed strength suiting his size and was apparently quite skilled in his family's secret techniques, something that he was sure his team would begin to rely on.

Ino was next, Asuma main concern. The girl was a bit naïve, more concerned about her looks than her ninja techniques. It was something Asuma knew he would have to correct but was utterly clueless o how he would begin. Maybe he would ask Kurenai…

Still, despite her quirks, Ino was a sympathetic and caring individual, easily reading the emotions and thoughts of others, not surprising given her very social nature.

Although her physical ability was lacking, she made up for it with her skill in her family techniques and knowledge of the human psyche.

Lastly, was Shikamaru. Out of all his students he felt a special connection to the boy. Sure, it might just be that both were laid-back and a little lazy, but he just couldn't shake that feeing that there was more to the boy.

Asuma wasn't wrong. After their initial meeting, he had asked to see Shikamaru one-on-one, suspecting a hidden intelligence in the lazy boy. He showed him the game shogi, surprised to see that he was already avid player, and the two began.

It was humiliating. Asuma was thoroughly defeated and Shikamaru just sat there, as if it were nothing. As if he didn't just defeat an Elite Jonin in the art of stratagem.

They talked after the match, discovering that Shikamaru would often play against his father, Shikaku, losing against him every time.

The thought made Asuma shiver. If Shikamaru was this good at shogi, just how smart was Shikaku Nara?

During there conversation, Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, before revealing that there was someone else that couldn't beat, but he only played against him once, when he was 9 years old.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Asuma didn't know much about him, other than his burden as a Jinchuuriki. He hadn't had the chance to look up his academy file, but he was resolved to get some information about him from his team.

Someone who could best a Nara as talented as Shikamaru was someone of interest.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga carried the tray of food toward Neji's room. He was brought back earlier today by his sensei, unconscious. Apparently, according to his sensei, Neji had fallen down a series of stairs and got injured. Luckily, there was no lasting damage and he just needed some rest.

It was surprising, she didn't think her cousin was so clumsy.

She reached the door, knocked quietly and let herself in.

"U-um, Neji? Are you awake?"

Neji was sitting up in his bed, awake. He had a far off look on his face, thinking about something. Suddenly his eyes refocused and he turned toward her. His voice was quiet, calm in a way that she had never heard before. Usually, it had a harsh edge to it but now it was softer.

"Yes, Hinata? Was there something you needed?"

Hinata jumped slightly, startled by the change in character. "N-no, I was just, um- I was just bringing you some food. You must be hungry, your fall knocked you out for quite a while." She walked toward him, setting the tray on his lap.

Neji looked confused, a question being asked after Hinata presented his meal. "Fall?"

"Yes, you know, the stairs you fell down?", Hinata said, trying to remind him.

Neji stared for a moment before chuckling, a small smile appearing on his face. "Ah, yes. Now I remember."

The two stood there for a moment, Neji simply looking down at the tray. Hinata, sensing an awkward ness in the room, attempted to give a polite goodbye.

"W-well, I guess I'll be going th-"

"Hinata."

Neji had interrupted him, his voice once again taking that quiet, soft tone. Surprised, it took a moment before she was able to respond.

"Y-yes Neji?"

He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking over a conversation in his head, he was still looking down at the tray, and now she could see a sadness form in his eyes, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"Do you-…do you think that people can change? Do you think it's alright to change who you are, no matter the sins you committed?"

Hinata was taken aback by the question, not sure how to answer. Why was he asking this? Was there something wrong? Maybe he hit his head harder than everyone thought…

"I…Well I think…" She struggled to get the words out. Pausing for a moment, a confidence that she didn't really feel took over her voice.

"I think it's ok to be whoever you want."

The silence returned as Neji took in her words.

"I see…"

Hinata, quite done with the conversation, asked for permission to leave.

"Is there anything else, Neji?"

Neji looked up at her, at her forehead, the usual ninja headband being removed while she was at home.

"N-no, that's all… thank you."

Hinata ignored him. She ignored the stuttering in his voice. She ignored the apology, the only apology she had ever heard from him, that he whispered to both her and himself as she left. Walking out of the room, she closed the door and thought about the way Neji looked at her.

That look, aimed at her forehead in regret, made the Caged Bird Seal atop her forehead _burn_.

* * *

Doffy was frustrated. When he finally became a ninja a month ago, he was hoping to finally get out of the village and get some action. He was looking forward to eradicating bandit camps, raiding enemy encampments and maybe save a princess or two along the way.

Vergo would tell him of his missions during his last year at the academy and he was anxious to start doing the same.

He did not become a ninja to do chores.

He made his displeasure known to the Hokage.

"You listen here old man, we didn't spend six years learning the diverse ways to snap a man's neck to spend our time painting fences and _walking dogs_! Give us something more exciting, damnit!", He said, ignoring the old man's spiel about mission rank and how missions were assigned.

The Hokage sighed, looking toward Kakashi who was deep in his book.

"Well Kakashi, are they ready?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and then to his students.

Sasuke was standing there with his arms crossed, his face impassive but you could tell he was anxious. No doubt excited about the prospect of a real mission.

Sakura was the opposite, shifting her feet and avoiding Kakashi's gaze. Doffy knew she was nervous about the idea of a real fight, but she needed to be sent out on the field. She needed to gain a drive to improve and seeing her own failures might just be what she needed.

Putting this together, he wasn't surprised when Kakashi said yes, giving the old man a lazy thumbs-up.

The Hokage nodded, looked past Team 7 and called out to someone in the hallway behind them.

"Send in the bridge builder."

* * *

It was an escort mission. They would be guiding Tazuna, a self-proclaimed 'Super Master Bridge Builder', to his home in the Land of Waves and guard him while he and his men worked on an enormous bridge.

It was a simple, low-risk mission but Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous. Team 7 had spent the last month focused on teamwork, just like Kakashi promised.

It was basic at best. The training was mostly practicing different formations and everyone's role in them.

There was more than that of course. Kakashi was also improving their skills in taijutsu, but Sakura didn't find them to be very useful. It was like Kakashi just expected the lessons to just _click_ with her, not really investing much time to ensure she understood what she was supposed to be doing.

Sasuke and Naruto took to it like a fish in water, leaving her behind in the dust and not helping with her already low self-esteem.

Sakura sighed as she arrived at home, entering the front door, she made her way upstairs and toward her room.

"How was your day, hun?!", her mother called out from the kitchen.

Sakura stopped mid-way up the stairs, remembering that she should tell her parents about her mission tomorrow.

She turned around and made her way into the kitchen.

"It was okay. I have a mission tomorrow, a real one, so I'm gonna be away from the village for a while."

Her mother turned around from the kitchen counter, putting her cooking aside as she looked in worry at her daughter.

"So soon? How long will you begone?", she asked, worry soaking her voice.

"I'm not sure. We'll be protecting a construction site, a bridge, in the Land of Waves. I guess we'll be done when it's complete."

Her mom paused for a moment, a frown on her face before she turned back to finish her cooking.

"Well, all right then. Make sure you say goodbye to your father and I before you go. He'll be back from work soon and dinner will be done."

Sakura promised her and went back up the stairs. Entering her room, she double checked all her supplies, making a mental check list of everything she would need on the trip.

She was nervous, the mission bringing her anxiety and fear to the forefront of her mind. She thought back to the bell test, how useless she was during it. She wasn't even able to launch a single attack, Kakashi simply appearing before her with Sasuke in tow, telling her she failed and to head to the clearing while he talked to Sasuke.

She never realized that 'Sasuke' was just an illusion until she found the real one buried in the ground in the clearing, Kakashi tricking her.

After completing her preparations, she laid down in her bed, waiting for her dad to come home so they could eat dinner together.

She promised herself that, on this mission, she would prove that she was a capable kunoichi, both to herself and her team.

* * *

Kakashi was on time today, surprising Doffy. He and the rest of his team were gathered at one of the villages gates, ready to go.

Tazuna had arrived last and, with his arrival, they were off, heading toward the Land of Waves.

The journey had been silent for the most part, the only sound being shoes against gravel or a passing bird. It was beginning to become boring but luckily for Doffy, his Haki sensed something that would spice things ups.

They were a puddle. He could sense two individuals hiding, disguised as an inconspicuous puddle in the middle of the road. He glanced at Kakashi, making no other sign that he detected the suspicious individuals, but he kept walking, focused on his novel.

The rest of the team kept walking, passing the puddle and continuing forward. His Haki flared as it warned him of the pairs attack.

They burst from the small pool of water, their faces covered by gas masks. They each had a type of gauntlet on one of their hands, with sharped fingers that dripped with poison. There was a bladed chain connecting the two gauntlets, linking the pair together.

They rushed ahead of them, aiming at Kakashi who was at the front of the group. The chain wrapped around Kakashi as the pair landed on the ground in front of him. Then, they pulled.

The chain ripped through Kakashi's body, spraying blood and body parts everywhere as Kakashi's life ended. At least that was what the Genjutsu showed.

Doffy could sense Kakashi hiding in one of the nearby trees, either looking to use these two to test his team or trying to figure out who their target was.

Whatever it was, Doffy would play along. He called out to the rest of his team.

"Pinky, guard Tazuna. Sasuke, you're with me, I call the ugly one", he grinned, rushing to meet his new opponents.

The two ran to meet him, extending their gauntlets, intent on stabbing him through the chest. Doffy grinned, jumping just before they made contact, he planted a kick into each of their faces, sending them flying back.

Sasuke jumped above him, throwing a kunai and shuriken at the chain, trying to pin them to the tree behind them. It worked, the shuriken pinning the chain to the tree through one of it's links and the kunai stabbing through the center of the shuriken to reinforce it.

The two masked ninjas looked at each other for a moment, then the chain pinning them down. The chain disconnected from each of their gauntlets, the two now separated and free to move. They dashed at Doffy and Sasuke and they tensed at the enemy's approach.

Suddenly, one of them jumped, trying to get over them while the other changed direction, attempting to do the same. They were aiming for Sakura and Tazuna.

Doffy jumped, a leg raising in the air, after the man. When he reached him, his leg thundered down, slamming into the ninja's shoulder and driving him back into the ground.

As the he slammed in to the ground, Doffy acted quickly, created several strings to jump off of, launching himself toward the ground and at the downed ninja.

Doffy slammed his knee into the ninja's chest. He felt bones shattering and organs ripping apart. Pulling his knee from his chest with a sickening squelch, he looked away from the now dead ninja, toward the one that ran around him and Sasuke.

Kakashi was there, holding the now unconscious ninja in a chokehold. Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a narrowed eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Zabuza Momochi hid in the treetops, waiting for the bridge builder and his protection detail to arrive. It had been a couple days since the Demon Brothers left and he knew that, somehow, they had failed. It was a big blow, reducing his team to two people, including himself.

Now here he was, coming to finish the job himself if only to stop Gato's complaining.

Zabuza was stuck waiting for 3 hours, Haku in position further behind him, ready to bail him out if anything went wrong. Zabuza was a not a prideful man, he was more than able to admit there were some things he just couldn't handle, and he was not one to refuse help in those situations.

Finally, the entourage he was hunting arrived, and he knew why the Demon Brothers failed.

Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja was among them, and with a genin team no less.

Kakashi had been in his bingo book for as long as he could remember, a prodigy who made a name for himself by copying the techniques of his enemies and using them against them. He was a dangerous opponent, one that Zabuza was eager to face.

He eyed the group of genin. They were young, probably recent graduates. While they could have been chunin, talented children that had graduated early, it didn't matter to him. At the end of the day they were just kid's, there were limits to their abilities. Besides, he doubted any Konoha ninja had graduated so early since the latest 'prodigy', no doubt afraid of a repeat occurrence of the kin slayer.

Kakashi led the group, the three genin trailing behind in an arrow formation with Tazuna trailing behind them.

The kid on the right was a little girl with pink hair. She looked stressed, bags under her eyes and her hands twitching toward the pouch on her hip. Yes, no doubt recent graduates.

The one on the left was much more composed, his face impassive as he scanned the tree line. Looking at the boy, Zabuza got the image of a talented kid, but still just that, a kid. He wouldn't be a problem.

The one leading the trio was the more worrying of the three. The blond had a confident grin on his face, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked along. His legs would rise comically high and he seemed to be hunching over slightly. Why was he so worried about the boy?

Because, the kid was looking _right_ _at him_.

Quickly pulling his Executioner's Blade off his back, he hurled it at the small team, intent on cutting through them all and ending it in one move.

The attack failed of course, they ducked under the blade at it went past them, stopping when it lodged itself in a tree. Moving quickly, Zabuza dashed toward his sword, standing atop it and looking down on the Leaf ninja.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Kakashi Hatake", he said, planning his next move.

Kakashi shifted into action, moving to stand between himself and the rest of his team, an arm extended behind him as a signal to stay back.

"And if it isn't Zabuza Momochi: Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza laughed, amused. "So, you already know my name? I'm flattered, still I've no time for games. Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you live", he said, offering an easy way out.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Kakashi placed his hand on his headband, sliding it upwards to reveal a lone Sharingan eye.

Zabuza didn't respond, the time for talk was over. Grabbing his sword, he jumped toward the river that the trail ran by, standing atop it's surface and casting his trump card.

' _If he's already using his Sharingan, then I can't hold back'_

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A heavy mist began to form, hiding his form from Kakashi and his team. Controlling his breathing, he listened for any movement from the Leaf ninja, using the small shifts and sounds they made to track them as he moved silently in the white veil.

Deciding to use some psychological warfare, he prepared a small, terrifying speech to echo through the mist.

The kunai speeding toward him changed his mind.

Dodging the kunai, he switched tactics, rushing out to engage directly. Forming a Water Clone from the surrounding mist, he sent it ahead of him to distract Kakashi. When he got close enough, he saw Kakashi in a deadlock with his clone, and rushed past him, his new target being the blond.

The Hidden Mist Jutsu was saturated in the caster's chakra, making it impossible for those who possess the Sharingan to find them in the mist. This fact holds true for sensory types as well, yet somehow the boy had found him.

He didn't know how nor did he care, he just had to get rid of him and then pick the rest off with his Silent Killing technique.

As he approached the blond, the other genin and Tazuna moved back, while Zabuza swung his sword. The grinning blond ducked underneath his slash, and raised his hand, a single finger pointed at him. His instincts flaring, Zabuza quickly reeled his sword back in, putting it between himself and the blond.

Something fired from the boy's fingertips, impacting his sword with such force that it threatened to push him away. Using his chakra to grip the ground, he raised his sword after he felt the impacts stop, looking to send another slash at the kid.

He looked surprised, probably expecting his attack to send him further away, and Zabuza took advantage, launching his attack.

Only to abandon it as he was forced to jump back to avoid a kunai thrown by Kakashi, his water clone defeated. Zabuza didn't waste any time, continuing to press the assault and keep the pressure up.

He rushed at Kakashi, his sword already in motion as it threatened to bisect the Sharingan veteran. Just before his blade made to strike, it stopped. Some invisible force halting the blade in its tracks.

Kakashi took advantage of the opening, sending a powerful kick at his midsection that sent him flying backward, sword still in hand.

His instincts screamed at him. Still in the air, he struck the ground with his blade, using it as a pole vault to launch him self in the air, dodging whatever his sixth sense had warned him about.

Landing on the ground, he quickly looked up, searching for the hidden threat. He saw it for only a moment, a white ninja wire directly in his path, threatening to skewer him if he hadn't changed his trajectory.

The wire then disappeared into thin air.

' _So, that's what it is. Some kind of Kekei Genkai.'_ , he thought, looking at the blond. _'Is that how he's tracking me?'_

Standing up for a moment, there was a pause in the battle. Thinking quickly, Zabuza weaved hand signs, Kakashi copying them with his Sharingan.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Their ninjutsu was cast at the same time, a ring of water appearing around them before shooting toward their opponent, becoming an unstoppable vortex. Their techniques crashed into each other, Zabuza's holding the advantage as he used water from the river behind him to fuel its power.

He felt a kunai at his neck.

Shocked, he took a small glance behind him, only to see Kakashi, his Sharingan eye making his glare even fiercer.

'A Shadow Clone? When did- '

He thought back to the moment he vaulted over the blond's wire. His back facing Kakashi for only a single moment.

Kakashi Hatake was a dangerous man indeed.

Seeing only one way out, he canceled his technique, and braced himself, using Kakashi's jutsu to take out the Shadow Clone.

He blacked out for a moment as the water hit him, regaining consciousness a second later. He struggled to orient himself, let alone escape from the powerful water jutsu. Soon enough, his back slammed into a tree, stopping him as the vortex began to wane.

His body was met with a searing pain as several kunai pierced into his flesh. Quickly looking up, he saw Kakashi in a far-off branch, a kunai in hand to finish the job.

"It's over."

There was a tugging sensation in his neck, then everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi led his team away from Tazuna's house and into the surrounding forest, the clicking of his crutches echoing through the trees.

When he had decided to continue on with the mission, he was expecting a tough fight. Sakura was surprisingly the one so adamant about continuing, a fire burning in her eyes that he had never seen. Looking at her, he just didn't have the heart to refuse her. Besides, he was confident in Naruto and Sasuke's abilities.

Still, he was expecting a tough fight, not one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of Mist. That was more than he bargained for.

So here he was, trying to get in some last-minute training for his team and teaching them to climb trees.

Sakura proved to be the best at it, getting the exercise down in her first attempt. Her face shown with amazement at her own accomplishment and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight. He would have to get her some lessons in genjutsu or healing techniques, her prodigious chakra control would let her go far.

Naruto took a couple tries but he was able to do it as well, his practice making those strange chakra strings of his honing the control over his massive amounts of chakra.

Unfortunately, Sasuke, who, seeing his teammates get the exercise down almost instantly, was fuming. He tried over and over again, sprinting at the tree, his progress more from his speed than his chakra control.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto stood atop Sasuke's tree, grinning down at him. Naruto had been invaluable in that fight. His strings giving him just the edge he needed to defeat Zabuza.

He wasn't sure why Zabuza decided to rush toward Naruto like that. Maybe he wanted to get rid of the 'weaklings' first. Still, Kakashi was grateful the battle turned out as well as it did.

Hopefully their next battle with the Demon of the Mist went just as well.

* * *

Doffy was walking around the forest, bored. He had already completed Kakashi's tree walking exercise and now he was just wandering around looking for something to do.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad Kakashi had shown him the technique, now aware of how Zabuza had avoided been thrown away by his 'Bullet String' attack.

Doffy laid in a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by various flowers. He let his Observation Haki relax for a moment. While he was now capable of keeping it up most of the time, that didn't mean forever, and he would sometimes have to rest for a few minutes before manifesting it once again.

He lay there for a while, eventually falling a sleep before the sound of footsteps woke him. Sitting up and looking around, Doffy spotted a feminine boy, a couple years older than him, with a basket in hand, most likely gathering herbs.

The boy spotted him, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You probably shouldn't sleep outside though, you'll catch a cold."

The boys voice was light and soft. If Doffy hadn't been constantly around bizarre figures during his first life, he would have thought he was talking to a girl.

Doffy chuckled lightly." Heh, sorry to disappoint, but I haven't been sick a day in my life. I'm too strong, ya see?"

The boy came closer, eventually sitting next to him and beginning to pick at the ground, plucking at herbs he didn't recognize and putting them in his basket.

"Too strong? I see, you must have a lot of people to protect if you're _that_ strong."

A frown made its way on Doffy's face, marred in confusion. "What's that got to do with anything?"

The boy looked at him in amusement, chuckling slightly.

"Well, you see, I believe that true strength comes when your fighting to protect the ones you care about. So, if you're so strong that not even disease can bring you down, then you must have a lot of people relying on you."

The boy returned to his task as Doffy thought about his words, before standing up, beginning to walk back to Tazuna's house.

"Leaving so soon?"

Doffy stopped for a moment. "Yeah… I have places to be. See ya later, er- ", he stopped, realizing he never got the guy's name.

"Haku.", the boy said.

"Naruto", he said, offering his own name." See ya later, Haku."

Doffy returned to Tazuna's house, remembering to reactivate his Haki when he got there.

* * *

A few days had passed. Kakashi had suspected that Zabuza would make his return today and had assigned Doffy to stay and guard Tazuna's family.

He was confident that Gato would send some men after his family to avoid the ninja and, sure enough, a few hours after Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura left, his Haki felt a large group approaching the house.

Telling Tsunami and Inari to stay put, he put on his shoes and stepped outside.

* * *

Zōri guided the group with his partner, Waraji, and marched over to the small two-story building. Gato had assigned them a mission, kidnap the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami, and use her as a hostage to stop the construction of the bridge.

Personally, Zōri thought bringing 20 other guys with them was overkill for just one woman, but Gato was paying the bills so he had no complaints.

As they approached, someone walked out of the house. A blond, who couldn't be more than 14 years old, waltzing up to them slowly with a large grin on his face.

Zōri grinned back, this was going to be easy.

"Hey kid, listen here! If you don't want me and my boys to give you the beating of a lifetime, then you better run on home. Trust me, we're all in a bad mood today and could use a punching bag." Zōri finished his speech confidently, hoping the boy stayed put so he could put his katana to work.

The boy chuckled, staring at them with unflinching bravado. Then, he spoke.

" _You're_ in a bad mood? Tell me, were you forced to stay away from the action, so you could deal with a piece of trash and his pirate-wanabe boyfriend?"

Zōri blinked owlishly, before anger took over, signaling for the group behind him to charge at the brat. Over the groups roar, he could still hear the kid speak.

"No, if anyone should be in a _bad_ _mood_ , it would be _**me**_."

A _pressure_ came down on him, threating to crush his very soul. He collapsed onto his knee's as he watched all the men he brought with him instantly fall unconscious.

The _**demon**_ walked closer to him, over the bodies of his friends. The closer he came, the more the _pressure_ increased, it became painful, excruciating, but he couldn't scream; the _pressure_ forced the air from his lungs.

He couldn't breathe.

The _**demon**_ was in front of him now. It's claws coiling around his neck as it lifted him up from the ground.

He couldn't take it.

He tried to beg for death but was unable, his chest refusing to suck in air.

He heard a snap.

.

.

.

.

He had gotten his wish.

* * *

Haku rested for a second in his mirror, looking down on the young raven-haired boy, Sasuke if he remembered right, who was covered in senbon needles.

During their entire fight, conflict arose in his heart. Kakashi Hatake was a powerful opponent, one that was capable of killing his master, Zabuza. Haku had to end this now and help him, but there-in lied the problem.

Haku had never killed a man, not intentionally, let alone a 12-year-old child.

To save his master, he would have to kill his own heart.

Closing his eye's, he made his choice, and dashed to another mirror, senbon flying toward Sasuke's heart.

Haku turned around, preparing to face the consequences of his action.

He was met with a blond boy, grinning, with the veins in his forehead rippling, senbon caught between his fingers.

Sasuke collapsed behind him and Haku's heart leaped into his throat. He was not expecting to fight Naruto today, his absence from earlier providing him some relief from the tension of this battle.

He felt a strange connection to the boy, as if he could trust in him, like the bond he shared with Zabuza even if it wasn't mutual.

That moment in the forest, Haku had felt something from Naruto. Haku's words had brought a sadness in the boy, however small, and Haku could sense it. It was the sadness of someone who had lost everything close to him, and he couldn't help but connect with him, reminding him of his own past.

It was just as Zabuza said, his heart was just too soft for the way of the ninja.

Still, Haku was a tool. A means of an end for Zabuza's benefit. His feelings didn't matter. His thoughts of getting to know Naruto better, didn't matter. His wish to leave the life of the ninja didn't matter.

He leapt from the mirror, senbon in hand and tears blurring his vision.

He made his decision.

Haku felt pain.

An explosion of blood followed.

* * *

Kakashi was focused. Blood was flowing out of his wounds, but he ignored them, dedicating everything he could to locating the Ninja Swordsman.

The mist was thicker than before, barely letting him see his own hand in front of his face. It had been a few years since he had a fight like this, relying on all his senses just to survive.

It was a slight brush of the wind, that was all that had warned him of the massive sword slashing downward toward his back.

Turning around and sidestepping around the sword, his right hand grabbed a kunai, stabbing toward Zabuza's head as his left blocked a quick jab, grabbing a hold of the fist and holding Zabuza in place.

The swordsman let go of his sword, impaled in the ground, and grabbed his wrist, stopping the kunai inches from Zabuza's eye.

The mist disappeared as the two Elite Ninja struggled in a contest of strength.

The hand holding the kunai slowly being moved to the side, Kakashi let go of Zabuza's hand, trying to leap back and get some distance.

Zabuza's grip on his wrist held strong though, pulling him back as he lashed out with a fierce kick. Using his only free arm, he held it to his chest, trying to lock the attack.

The fore of the kick sent him back several feet. He landed on the ground, raising his guard as the two stood across from each other.

They stood there for a moment, before they both heard someone clapping.

"So, this is the best the great Zabuza Momochi can do? Pathetic."

Kakashi and Zabuza turned toward the end of the bridge, seeing a very short man standing there, a group of mercenaries climbing on to the bridge from a boat in the waters below.

"Gato…why are you here?", Zabuza asked, the displeasure clear in his voice.

Gato smirked, his men forming a wall to his sides as he leaned on his cane.

"Your too expensive, Zabuza. That's why I'm here. All that money and you can't kill a single old man. I've had enough. Me and my boys here are gonna end our agreement, along with your life."

Zabuza and Kakashi looked at each other, then faced toward the group of mercenaries.

"It would seem my quarrel with you has ended, Kakashi."

"So it would seem…want some help?"

The Demon of the Mist grinned.

" _Sure_ , try and keep up."

The two dashed toward the mercenaries.

An explosion of blood followed.

* * *

Doffy stared down at the Hunt-, no, at _Haku's_ remains. He was cut into several pieces, dashing at high speeds into the various strings that Doffy had strung up between the mirrors.

His mask broke when he hit the ground, allowing Doffy to see his face.

He didn't know what to think. The kind, feminine boy with the soft voice had been the Hunter-nin and partner to Zabuza Momochi.

He was just a child, a child who simply wanted to protect his _family,_ something Doffy knew well.

And he had _butchered_ _him_.

The mirrors shattered, turning into glistening snow as Doffy continued to look down at Haku's body, his hands tightening into fists.

Turning around, he grabbed Sasuke, who was unconscious on the ground, and walked toward Sakura and Tazuna, trying to ignore the snow falling around him. He walked, trying to get Haku's face out of his mind, the face of the one who reminded him of what it meant to be a family. He walked, trying to call upon his hate and purge the emotions he felt welling inside.

The hate wouldn't come.

* * *

"I see, did they end up naming the bridge?"

"No, Lord Hokage. It remains unnamed."

The Hokage asked the question, not in curiosity, but to calm the anger he felt at the negligence his jonin had demonstrated.

"I see…"

Taking a drag of his pipe, the Hokage began.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kakashi?", his voice ground out, startling Kakashi for a moment.

"S-sir?"

The Hokage took a breath. "Explain to me why you had taken a genin team, only a month out of the academy, on a mission you _knew_ to be B-rank or higher. I'm _curious_." The last word was hissed through clenched teeth.

Kakashi straightened his back, no doubt preparing for the lashing of a lifetime.

"W-well sir, they, uhh… _they really wanted to go?_ "

There was a silence between the two ninja, The God of Shinobi's glare causing the younger shinobi to wilt.

"Get the hell out of my office."

Kakashi didn't question the order, running away with his tail between his legs. Sarutobi didn't have time for Kakashi's antics. The Chunin Exams were coming up and he had to prepare.

Jiraiya's spies had been giving interesting reports, stating that the Hidden Sand was sending their Jinchuriki to the exam, a very suspicious decision.

While Sarutobi believed in finding the best in others, he was not naive. He knew it was more than possible that the Sand was preparing an assault on the Leaf, their village suffering economically as their Daimyo continued to ignore the shinobi village in his own country and relied on the Hidden Leaf instead.

It was a breach of their alliance, but the aging Hokage had found throughout the years that those alliances were worth the same as the paper they were written on.

He grabbed some paper, sending a reply to Jiraiya's latest report, ordering him to return to the Leaf village. He had run away long enough, it was time he met his Godson.

He sighed, pulling up a listing of his ANBU and trying to decide where he should place each of the Black Op's members.

Naruto was right, he was getting too old for this shit.

* * *

Sasuke began his trek to the team meeting, curious what Kakashi wanted. It been a couple weeks since the mission in Wave, Team 7 getting a break form missions after the unexpected clash with the former Hidden Mist ninja.

Zabuza himself had run off after Gato's death according to Kakashi, taking Haku's body with him.

He thought back to Wave mission, having finally gotten the chance to see just how strong he had become.

He was disappointed.

His fight against Haku had been going well at first. The two were evenly matched in speed and strength but Sasuke held the advantage in terms of skill. It was slow, but he was winning the fight.

Then, the Hunter-nin summoned those mirrors, and it all went downhill. He was simply too fast, not giving him the chance to counter attack.

By the time his Sharingan awakened it was too late. He could see the attacks coming but his body was too exhausted to make a meaningful retaliation.

His Sharingan showed him exactly where Haku's next set of senbon would land, directly in his heart. He watched as they approached, intent on ending his life. He watched as Naruto appeared, saving his life.

His pride screamed at him on the way back to the village. Screamed at him to challenge the blond to a fight, to prove who was the strongest. He didn't fall victim to it. He knew, as much as it pained him to admit it, that Naruto was stronger than him. He would just end up humiliating himself.

He just didn't understand it. How was the blond so strong? He remembered Kakashi's first words about the Hunter-nin, Haku. How he said that there was ninja that were stronger than a jonin yet younger than himself.

He couldn't see how that was possible. All he did was train. Every day was dedicated to just that and everything needed to keep doing it. He had no friends, he had no time for them. His hate and his nightmares fueled his determination, always driving him toward the next level of power.

Yet, it would seem, no matter what he did, he couldn't catch up to Naruto. All that training, wasted, meaningless. It was infuriating and Sasuke couldn't think of a solution. But there had to be a way, a way to catch up to the blond and surpass him.

Reaching a small bridge, Sasuke meet up with the rest of his team. Naruto stood there like usual, leaning against the railing with a grin on his face, hands in his pockets.

Sakura was there as well. She sat atop the railing across from Naruto, having one of their _conversations_ again. She seemed brighter though. During the way to Tazuna's house he could see that there was something wrong. She wasn't sleeping right, had become rather twitchy and paranoid. No doubt, there was fear plaguing her throughout the trip.

A small part of him was glad to see she was doing better now, even if it was just so she wouldn't drag the team behind.

Approaching his teammates, Sakura gave him a small, polite wave and Sasuke nodded back, waiting for Kakashi. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. He and the others were coming three hours _after_ they were scheduled to meet with the lazy jonin.

He appeared in a small puff of smoke at the end of the bridge, a hand raised in greeting with a small eye-smile on the only visible part of his face.

"Yo."

The bridge was silent while Naruto began chuckling lightly. Kakashi quickly continued.

"Anyways, I just wanted to give you guys these", he said, holding out three sheets of paper. He and his team grabbed one each, curious on what they were. Sakura voiced their curiosity.

"What are these for, sensei?"

His eye-smile returned as he answered her question. "These are applications for the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, looking down at the piece of paper. This was it, the key to unlocking his next level of power. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, if he wanted to improve he needed to get into a real fight. Simply training wouldn't be enough. His first taste of a real battle had unlocked his Sharingan, he was desperate for more.

"Now, this test is completely optional, so if you don't feel up to it, then don't worry about it. If you do want to take the test, take the filled-out application to room 301 at the academy at 3 PM five days from now. Any questions? No? Ok then, see ya."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, not giving them any time to ask questions. Sasuke ignored the others and began to walk back home to fill out the application. There was no way he wasn't going to participate.

The chance to meet several powerful opponents was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

* * *

Sakura laid in bed, holding the Chunin Exam application above her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to take the exam, to prove that she was a powerful kunoichi, but she was scared. During the wave mission she was useless, only protecting Tazuna and knowing full well that if anyone ever targeted the two of them, they were done for.

The only thing that she was happy about that mission was the tree climbing exercise. For the first time she had shown that she was better at something than her other two teammates. She was ecstatic, constantly bringing it up during her and Naruto's conversations. Something told her that he was proud of her.

Getting up and approaching the small desk in the corner of the room, she began to fill out the application. Just like before, she would prove herself to her team.

Besides, it was just a test, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

He burned the letter, his thoughts centered around his new orders. 'Come home', it said. Yeah, as if it were that simple.

Taking another drink of sake, Jiraiya sighed, trying to focus on better times but his mind coming up with blanks. That was what it was like, nowadays. After Minato died the world seemed a little darker, filled with less color than it had before.

He thought back to his godson, wondering what he was doing right now, wondering what kind of person he was. His decision over a decade ago had weighed heavily on his mind, but even now he wouldn't change it. Jiraiya knew that was the right choice, he was not fit to raise a child.

Still, just because it was the better choice didn't make it the right one. Saurtobi would tell him that, constantly reminding him that he had failed once again. But it was too late for regrets. Ninja didn't have time for regrets.

Walking out of the bar, he began his journey back home, back to his godson. He owed Naruto a large debt, and he intended to pay it back. Hopefully the boy wasn't too angry with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neji's arms were moving blindingly fast, desperately trying to touch his opponent to no avail. Guy was able to weave through his attacks and swat them aside expertly, a testament to the Taijutsu Master's skill.

Neji ducked underneath a high kick, lifting his hand to strike the various chakra points in Guy's leg. The leg changed direction in midair, pulling back and avoiding Neji's strike. It lashed out again toward his face, Neji unable to block it. It stopped just before it made contact.

"And that makes five", his master said, Neji, understanding by now, immediately dropping to the ground, beginning the next set of 100 pushup. Guy joined him in his struggle.

A few days after his battle with Lee, Guy sensei had increased his training to a staggering degree. The strange thing about it was that it was only his training. Neji would stay behind after team exercises, just the two of them training together.

It was brutal, focusing on increasing his strength, speed and stamina to unreachable heights, something that his Gentle Fist never quite needed. Still, Neji never complained, meeting every challenge Guy gave him head on.

This was something he had to do. He thought he was strong, that he was considered a 'prodigy'. He was revered by his family as one of the greatest Hyuga in generations. But all that praise meant nothing to the one known as Rock Lee.

Lee had beat him down, toyed with him and ended it with a single attack. That fight made him realize something, the epiphany hitting him the moment he had awoken.

Neji Hyuga was weak.

He was a weak child that had fallen prey to his prejudices, believing that one's place in this world was decided by the status given to them at birth. Despite him being the 'greatest Hyuga in generations', he remained a slave, a 'branch member' of the Hyuga Clan.

To him, that was how life was, but Rock Lee changed that. The orphan who never had anyone, no secret family techniques or powerful ninjutsu. All he needed was his own two hands to unravel everything that Neji Hyuga worked for.

He felt regret. Regret for the actions of the spiteful and angry Neji Hyuga of the past. He remembered that day so clearly.

Hinata Hyuga, the princess of the Hyuga Clan and its heir, was considered a failure by her father. Day after day he would watch, Hinata being defeated by her younger sister, Hanabi. He felt sick looking back at it now, realizing that the Neji of the past took glee in watching his 'master' being humiliated, took glee in the fact that the 'perfect Main Branch' was just a fractured family.

Eventually, the day came when Hiashi gave up, deciding to give Hinata an ultimatum. She would prove she was capable of being the Clan Leader, otherwise, Hanabi would become their new 'princess'.

And so, Neji stood before Hinata.

He remembered that moment, the indecision coursing through him. That duel was a chance, a chance to get back at the main family and avenge his father's death. It was a chance he had only fantasized about in the darkest parts of his mind, but there it was, waiting for him to seize it.

But even the past Neji knew that Hinata was a gentle soul. Kind, caring and compassionate, he weighed the satisfaction against how sickening the thought of hurting someone so pure would be. He pictured the pale face of his father, Hizashi, and made his decision.

He remembered hearing her cries echo throughout the compound, the Caged Bird Seal being grafted to her skin. He remembered hearing her sobs at night, now living in a small room in the branch house, just next to his own. He remembered the day Hiashi assigned her as his ward, sealing her fate and disowning her.

He completed his pushup's, rising from the ground to begin the fight anew, tears beginning to brim his eyes. He had to become stronger. He had to change the Hyuga Clan, for Hinata's sake. Grief formed in his heart as his revelation showed him the error of his ways.

In his heart, he thanked Rock Lee for giving him another chance, his palms flying as he opened the First Inner Gate.

* * *

4 days. Sakura Haruno had 4 days to prepare for the Chunin Exams. She knew she wasn't strong enough to get through on just her own strength and she knew that 4 days wasn't enough time to get her to that level. Even so, she refused to simply get by on Sasuke and Naruto's strength alone. So, she went to the only person she thought could help her.

When Team 7 had been formed, they had all exchanged addresses incase they would every need to get in contact with each +other. Sakura thanked Kakashi's foresight as she walked up the stairs and standing in front of door 4C. She heard voices behind the door.

"I'm tellin ya, Sengoku could easily beat Garp! You can't just say Garp would win because he doesn't 'cheat with a Devil Fruit'!" That sounded like Naruto…

Tilting her head in confusion, she knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who the hell's that? Sakura?"

Surprised that Naruto guessed who it was, she waited impatiently for him to open the door. She didn't wait long, Naruto pulling the door open, his usual grin on his face. Looking behind him, she saw another boy as well.

He wore a white trench coat, with silver framed sunglasses. His face was the epitome of seriousness and he had his hand folded neatly behind his back. He was like an exact opposite of the flamboyant Naruto.

"Yeah? What didja need, pinky?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back at Naruto.

"A-ah, um, I-I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment…", she said, already forgetting the speech she thought up on the way there.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking behind him and glancing at the other boy, who didn't react. Turning back to her he shrugged.

"Sure, come on in. That's Lee by the way."

Naruto walked back into his apartment, placing his hands into his pockets and sitting on to the nearby bed. The other boy stood near the foot of the bed, merely watching impassively.

Sakura walked in to his home. It was a little startling, realizing that Naruto lived by himself. They were the same age, yet Sakura was still living with her parents. A small part of her was jealous at the independence that Naruto was displaying, not able to imagine supporting herself like this. She wondered if the other boy, Lee, lived with him or if he lived on his own too.

Shaking her thoughts from her head, Sakura bowed to Lee, introducing herself.

"H-hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

She stood back up waiting for Lee's response to the formal greeting. He simply nodded, his expression never changing.

"Hello Sakura Haruno, my name is Rock Lee, samurai of the Hidden Tree Village", he said with absolute seriousness.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, not seeing a sword on him and wondering where the Hidden Tree Village was before Naruto began chuckling.

"Lee, it's _Ninja_ of the Hidden _Leaf_ Village", he corrected.

Lee nodded back to him, thanking him for the correction, before Naruto directed his attention back toward her.

"Now, what did you wanna talk about?"

Sakura gulped, her heart beginning to quicken. This was it. She didn't understand why but, asking for Naruto's help like this was very difficult. After being the only one she could talk to anymore, the one person who helped her get through each day by letting her make that small connection, she felt like she was burdening him. She felt like she didn't deserve Naruto's help.

She was scared to hear his answer, to hear the boy reject and abandon her like all the other 'friends' in her life. Still, she had to do this, it was the only option if she wanted to stay by his side.

She stopped as she listened to her own thoughts. 'Stay by his side'? is that what she wanted? Thinking of the past, about the pain and loneliness that she had felt, what Naruto saved her from, however small, she realized that, yes, that was what she wanted.

Reinvigorated and making her decision, she quickly bowed down to him, making her request.

"Please! Teach me how to become stronger!"

There, she had said it! She made up her mind and now she was forced to wait. The small moment of silence was crippling. Still bowing, she began to shake, fearing the worst. Then, to both her relief and dismay, he spoke.

"Why?"

His voice was utterly serious. She could tell by his tone that he wasn't smiling. She refused to look up, not able to look into the eyes hidden by his glasses. Still bowing, she began to beg.

"B-because… I know I'm not very strong. I-I know that I'm weak and that I may never amount to anything but… All my life has been filled indecision and doubt. I had been alone with no one to turn to and no one who cared. But then, years ago, I decided to talk to you. I talked to you and it felt like I wasn't so alone after all. That's why…that's why I _must_ be stronger. I won't let you leave me in the dust! I refuse to be alone again. So, _please_ , let me stay by you side, Naruto!"

She was crying at this point, her voice shaking as she pleaded her case to the last person she saw as a friend. It felt like an eternity, but finally he spoke.

"Follow us."

Her eyes opening in shock, she looked up, watching as Naruto and Lee walked out of the apartment, stopping to look at her as they waited outside.

"Well?"

Sakura rushed out the apartment, a smile on her face.

They had walked through a forest, toward one of the many training grounds in the village and arrived at a small clearing. She stood in front of Naruto as Lee watched from the sidelines.

"Attack me", Naruto ordered.

Sakura blinked Owlishly, surprised at the sudden command and a bit hesitant.

"W-who, me?"

Naruto began to laugh at her reply, his hands in his pockets as he glanced at Lee, as if communicating some inside joke.

"Yes, you. Don't worry, I don't bite."

Sakura nodded, taking in a deep breath. Resolving herself, she jogged toward him, a fist raised behind her as she approached. As soon as she got close enough she let out a battle cry and pushed her fist forward, seeking to drive it into Naurto's stomach.

Naruto dodged, stepping to the side as he stuck a foot out in front of her, making her trip and fall on her face.

"Try again, pinky."

The two continued like that. He would never show her any techniques or stances, never trying to teach her a complicated fighting style or some elaborate grappling technique. His style of teaching was completely different to Kakashi's.

At first, their small skirmishes would only last a couple seconds before she was back on the ground. Then, as the hours went by, she could almost last for 30 seconds.

Once again, she jogged toward him, a fist raised behind her as she approached. As soon as she got close enough she let out a battle cry and pushed her fist forward, seeking to drive it into Naurto's stomach.

Naruto dodged, stepping to the side as he stuck a foot out in front of her, trying to make her trip and fall on her face.

She jumped over his foot, turning as she did and lashed out with an aerial kick aimed toward his face. Naruto grabbed her ankle, stopping the attack as he pulled, throwing her into the air behind him.

She quickly oriented herself, throwing a kunai before landing on her feet, dashing back at him. Naruto merely side-stepped the kunai, his hands back in his pockets as he waited for her approach. Quickly weaving signs, she cast her ninjutsu.

"Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!"

Illusions sprung forth around her, weaving back and forth as they attempted to confuse the smiling boy. He ignored them, watching them faze though his body before he caught the high kick her real body had sent toward him.

Pushing back at the foot he caught, Sakura lost her balance, falling over and a small yelp ringing out. Landing on her butt, she looked up at Naruto, a small pout on her face. He merely laughed.

"Good work, Pinky. C'mon, trainings over, let's get something to eat", extending a hand down toward her.

Sakura blinked at him, before a small smile came to her face. Grabbing his hand, she pulled herself up.

"S-sure."

The three of them walked around the village, eventually deciding to eat at a small ramen stand. The three sat down, all of them ordering different various versions of ramen. She smiled as she watched Naruto and Lee eat.

Naruto was laughing, poking a piece of pork that had stuck to Lee's face, watching with interest as it would just slide around. Lee just ignored him, a small smile on his face as he continued to loudly slurp his noodles.

She couldn't help but let a wide grin come over her face. Thinking about the situation, noticing the other villagers around them stare at their antics, she couldn't help but feel they were just like a small family.

* * *

Tenten circled her opponent, throwing weapon after weapon, trying to hit her mark. There was only 3 days left before the Chunin Exams, Tenten trying to get in as much training as she could. Her opponent was the perfect sparing party, he was hard to hit, and she was able to practice dodging close quarters combat, her weakness.

Lee dodged the weapons she had thrown, quickly moving to intercept her. Appearing in front of her, he sent a right punch toward her stomach, the attack being much slower and weaker than Tenten knew he was capable of.

Digging her feet into the ground, she stopped her momentum and jumped backward, dodging the Punch. Pulling out some ninja wire, she wrapped it around Lee's fist, tying the other end to a kunai and threw it, warping it around a tree to Lee's right, trying to impede his movements.

Throwing some kunai directly at the boy with one hand, she used the other to throw several senbon to Lee's right, the only place he could dodge without fighting against the ninja wire.

Lee pulled, snapping the wire as he jumped left, dodging both the kunai and the senbon. Plucking one of her kunai out of the air, he launched it at her while dashing behind a tree. Tenten dodged the kunai, rushing to follow the bowl-haired boy. She looked around the tree, only to find that Lee wasn't there.

Hopping back, she pulled out a kunai, looking around to try and find him. Her body was tense, her senses straining to hear any indication of movement. She felt a blade at her throat.

"I win."

The blade retracted and Tenten collapsed to her knee's, the fight exhausting her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Tenten groaned.

"uuhhgg, gosh dangit! I hate it when you do that. Why can't you ever just stay still and let me skewer you?", she joked, relaxing now that the spar was over.

Lee walked around her, and, now in front of her, looked down with that impassive face of his.

"It would be counter productive for me to do so; your skills would not improve very much. As a fellow weapons master I cannot let you get by so easily."

Tenten sweat dropped; she sighed at Lee's quirkiness and made to correct him, again.

"Lee", she said, slowly as if talking to a child,"your not a weapons master."

Lee stood there for a moment before nodding, his expression never changing.

"Ah, thats right."

Tenten sighed, standing up and beginning to stretch. Rock Lee was a very strange guy but Tenten liked him. Between Guy's 'Flames of Youth' and Neji's former 'holier than thou' attitude, Lee provided a nice middle ground, acting as the center pillar of the team.

Still, he had his own little quirks. The boy was a messy eater, always having remnants of his breakfast or lunch stuck to his face. For as intelligent and perceptive as he was, Lee could, at times, be…. forgetful. Sometimes he would come to training late, apologizing that he arrived late because he couldn't find his sword, only for one of them to remind him that he didn't use a sword. When they went out for lunch, he would thank Guy for buying them cookies and milk, when they had actually eaten stir fry.

Still, Rock Lee was an important member of the team, and Tenten was glad that he agreed to help her train. Wiping the sweat form her forehead, she stopped her stretching and turned back toward Lee.

"So, what do you think?", she asked, curious to hear his thoughts on what she needed to improve. Lee stood there, no doubt replaying the fight in his mind and analyzing her fighting style. After about a minute he spoke his mind.

"Your too quick to resort back to long-range combat. You should focus more on being able to use your weapons in close range. The moment a competent enemy gets too close or you meet someone with superior long-range capabilities, you're finished."

Tenten pouted at him, rebuking the harsh feedback.

"Well, got anything nice to say at least?", she said. Lee looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, that's it."

Tenten slouched down, feigning depression with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Jeez, Lee, your so cruel to your teammates.", she looked up for a second, looking for any change in expression at her act. There was none. Sighing she put a smile on her face and sprung back up.

"Well, anyways, thanks for helping me with my training today. I've been nervous about the exam, so this has been a major help."

Lee nodded to her. "Of course, did you require more of my assistance?"

Tenten put a finger to her chin, thinking. While she could use some more of his help, she didn't want to hold him here any longer. They had already been at it for a few hours and she needed a break anyways. She made up her mind and shook her head.

"No, I should be fine until the exams start, you can get going now. Actually, do you want to go get something to eat?", she asked hoping to spend some more time with her teammate. Unfortunately for her, Lee shook his head.

"No, I have some business to attend to later today."

Disappointed but flattered that he had decided to help her in the first place, she waved goodbye as he left the training area, Tenten deciding to rest for a while.

She was a little nervous for the exams, even though she had been preparing for them for year now. Guy was an amazing jonin but his specialty was in Taijutsu, not the mastery of weapons. While her physical abilities had greatly improved, her skill with a blade was lacking, usually deciding to throw them over long distances than fight in close quarters, as Lee suggested.

She rested for a few minutes longer, enjoying the breeze running through the forest. The exam was going to be a challenge, probably the hardest she ever experienced, but with Neji and Lee at her side, she knew she'd be okay.

* * *

"Bye come again!", Ino said, waving goodbye to her most recent customer.

She was working at the flower shop today, with nothing better to do. Choji and Asuma sensei were hanging out today, no doubt eating at some barbecue restaurant gain. Shikamaru was being his lazy self today too, no that she would ever hang out with the boring boy.

With her last customer leaving the shop with a beautiful bouquet, the shop was empty. Ino leaned over the counter, her hands supporting her head as she sighed. The chunin exams were coming up and Asuma went and decided to sign the three of them up. She could refuse, of course, but then she would miss the chance to see Sasuke again, who was no doubt going to be there.

'Sasuke…"

Ino's thoughts about the Uchiha took her back, remembering her and Sakura's 'rivalry'. All those years ago, when she discovered that Sakura, the shy and timid girl with pink hair, had developed a crush, she made a plan. She cared about Sakura, she really did, and she wanted to help the girl gain some confidence and backbone. So, she told Sakura that she, too, liked the boy. Describing the same boy that she would, even if she didn't realize it until much later. Eventually, Sakura concluded that they liked the same boy, sparking their rivalry and enacting Ino's plan.

It was a disaster. Her and Sakura's relationship had completely crumbled. Sakura, rather than gaining more confidence and speaking out more, had done the opposite. She was almost a nervous wreck whenever the two of them weren't fighting each other, unable to even speak two words to the object of her affections.

Ino regretted that decision for many years, not knowing how to tell her that Ino's crush on the boy never existed, that it was just a ploy to help the girl. All the studies of the human mind didn't give her a single clue on how Sakura would react if she told her, so she never did, simply keeping up the charade.

Still, just because she didn't have a crush on the boy didn't mean she didn't care about him. Her inner psychiatrist wanted to help him, the trauma of his childhood pulling at her heartstrings. She worried about him, wondering what he was thinking whenever he sat in class, brooding.

Sasuke Uchiha was a complex individual, one that Ino couldn't help but analyze. He would be confident that he was better than everyone else, yet, at the same time, worry that he was still too weak. He would push others away from him, as if claiming he didn't need anyone in his life. Yet his goal in life was to avenge his family. His personality and decisions would often worry Ino, wondering where they would take him later in life.

She thought about taking her problems to her father but never did. Her father was a busy man, one of the leading members of the Torture and Interrogation Division; he didn't have time to worry about his teenage daughter's issues.

Ino sighed, walking around the shop and beginning to water some of the potted flowers. She wondered how Sakura was doing now that she was a full-fledged ninja. Sakura had never been very good in a fight. It was always tests and book studies that she excelled at. Seeing it made Ino feel guilty for dragging her into the shinobi life but part of it was Sakura's choice too.

Ino watched as the water ran down a flowers stem, looking at it while lost in her thoughts. She had had enough, she couldn't do this anymore. Ino Yamanaka wanted her friend back, _needed_ her friend back. After the Chunin Exams, she promised herself that she would tell Sakura everything, no matter what the consequences. She only hoped everything would be okay.

She heard the bell ring as the front door opened, she got back to work.

* * *

Choji's chopsticks grabbed another slice of beef off the small grill, stuffing the still too hot morsel in his still full mouth. Asuma sensei had been nice enough to take him to Yakiniku Q, a very expensive restaurant, and Choji was taking full advantage of it, stuffing his face as fast as the food was coming.

"Ya know Choji, you can eat a bit slower, the foods not going anywhere", his sensei said, taking a bite out of his own food. Choji began to pound his chest, trying to down some food that got caught in his throat. Swallowing and taking a few deep breathes, he grinned at his sensei.

"Hehe, sorry sensei, the foods just _way_ too good."

He chuckled sheepishly, watching his sensei shake his head with a small smile on his face.

"It's fine, Choji, but I didn't just bring you here to pig out. I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Choji stopped, another slice of beef waiting in front of his gaping mouth. A pit formed in his stomach and it wasn't from the food. Lowering his chopsticks, he nervously continued the conversation.

"W-what did you wanna talk about Asuma sensei?"

Asuma swallowed the food in his mouth, looking at Choji before leaning forward, folding his hands in front of him.

"How do you feel about the exam? Feeling up to it?", Asuma asked, a look of seriousness on his face.

Choji's eyes widened, a little shocked at the unexpected question. His gaze slowly fell down toward the table, looking at the food on his plate.

"I-I…I don't know sensei. I just feel like…"

He hesitated, trying to get the words out. Choji was not a confident person. Throughout his childhood he was always made fun of, ostracized for his weight and constant hunger. It affected him greatly, reducing his confidence as a ninja. After all, how could someone as large as him be an elite warrior. Shikamaru had been a great friend though, always encouraging him, never judging him for his size or eating habits. Still, what did that matter in a fight for his life.

Choji took a breather, then continued, telling his sensei his doubts.

"I feel like I'm not ready yet. That I'm not strong enough, but I don't want to let Shikamaru and Ino down…I don't want to hold them back."

The two were silent for a time, neither of them eating the food in front of them. During the silence, Choji was in deep thought, seeing visions of himself in the future exam, causing the rest of his team to fail. His sensei's voice snapped him from his thought's.

"You know Choji, your stronger than you think."

Choji's breath stopped, quickly looking up at his sensei's smiling face.

"There's strength in that body of yours, both physical and mental. That kindness of yours is your greatest strength, so listen to me when I say this:"

Asuma laid a hand atop Choji's head, surprising him for a moment.

"You are a fine ninja Choji Akamichi."

Tears came to his eyes, Choji absorbing his sensei's words. His doubt and fear of the exam vanished. Choji quickly stood up, the tears being replaced by fiery passion as Asuma's hand was knocked away. He called out to the waiter several feet away.

"Three more orders of premium beef!"

"H-hey! I'm not made of money Choji!"

Even as he chastised the large boy, there was a smile on Asuma Sarutobi's face.

* * *

Shino jumped back, dodging the various hands striking out at his chakra points. He sent his bugs forward, trying to envelope the young Hyuga and sap her chakra. Hinata began to run, avoiding his bugs as she did, moving from branch to branch in the forest they were sparing.

Shino called back his bugs as he lost sight of Hinata, preparing for a sneak attack. They had 3 days before the beginning of the chunin exams, Hinata asking him to spar to help her prepare for them. He had agreed, and a half hour later they had begun.

Sensing a kunai flying at him from behind, he ducked, dodging the kunai and turning around to meet his opponent. Hinata was already in front of him, palms in motion.

He tried to jump back but it was too late. He felt several impacts against his torso, and he felt his chakra become harder to control, as if it were farther away. Quickly, his bugs fly out of his sleeves, climbing onto Hinata and beginning to drain her chakra.

Hinata didn't relent, continuing her assault on his chakra points. Soon, she jumped back, falling to her knees. Shino called back his bugs as he too knelt on the ground, panting slightly. He called out to his teammate.

"You've gotten better. Why? Because this match was a draw this time. Your stealth has also improved."

Hinata looked up toward him, smiling. Her breathing was heavy, sweat dripping down her face as she rested, depleted of her chakra. She attempted to stand up but was unable, her wobbly legs crashing down into the ground once again.

"Heh, thank you Shino, it means a lot."

The two were silent as they rested, unsure how to proceed. Their spars would never last long, their styles of fighting were too similar, designed to exhaust their opponents. This made their spars more stressful, making each move an important endeavor. Their fight was like a game of shogi, a game of risk versus reward.

Shino stood up, walking over to Hinata and offering a hand. She took it, pulling her self up and leaning on him slightly until she regained her balance. Deciding that sparing would no longer be efficient, he proposed a switch in activities.

"Perhaps we should go see how Kiba and Kurenai are doing."

Hinata, her breathing still labored, nodded, following him to a nearby clearing where Kiba and Akamaru were sparing against their Jonin sensei.

The two sat down several meters away, being sure that they wouldn't be caught up in the fight. Kiba was using his usual messy but devastating Taijutsu, swirling through the air in the shape of a bladed drill, threating to shred their sensei to pieces.

Kurenai proved her status as a jonin, elegantly moving to dodge both Kiba and his companion, transformed to resemble its master. Soon, Kiba had landed on the ground, tired from keeping up the assault. Kurenai took advantage, dashing as she launched a straight kick at the feral boy. Kiba brought his arms up in an 'X' shape, looking to block the blow.

The kick landed, sending Kiba sliding across the ground as Akamaru rushed to get to his master's side, his transformation dropping. When Kiba's momentum stopped he didn't get up, laying on the ground while breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

Kurenai turned toward him and Hinata, smiling lightly as she gestured for them to join her. They got up on shaky legs, slowly making their way to their sensei. When they were in hearing distance, she spoke.

"So, how did it go?"

Shino replied first, reporting the result of their spar.

"It was a tie, sensei. Hinata has improved."

Kurenai had a slightly shocked look on her face, before clapping her hands together and tilting her head, smiling at the young Hyuga.

"Excellent work Hinata! I knew you had it in you!"

Shino watched as Hinata blushed at the praise, putting her arms behind her back as she looked away from her sensei in embarrassment.

"T-thank you, K-kurenai sensei", she said quietly, not used to the praise nor the attention.

Kiba had gotten up by then, his sensitive ears letting him pick up the conversation. He rushed over, getting in Hinata's face in clear excitement.

"You tied with Shino, Hinata? That's awesome!", he said raising a palm for a high five. Hinata's blushing worsened, turning her face a bright red as her hand came from behind her back, slowly raising to gently meet with Kiba's own, completing the high-five.

Kiba turned to Kurenai, his excitement washing away his previous fatigue. "Why don't we go celebrate, Kurenai sensei? It'll be fun!"

Kurenai had a thoughtful expression on her face, but the smile she had told Shino that she had already made her decision, most likely coming up with the idea before Kiba even suggested it.

"All right Kiba. Come on everyone, let's go get something to eat, Kiba's treat", she said, guiding the team out of the forest and back toward civilization. Shino and Hinata followed closely behind, Kiba staying back a moment while jumping and whooping in glee.

"Yeah! Wooho- wait, 'Kiba's treat'?"

Hinata giggled along with Kurenai at Kiba's revelation, who was rushing to catch up with them, realizing it was a joke when he got there. The four walked through the village, Kiba telling the tale of his fight with Kurenai, who was correcting his exaggerations.

"Then, I made dozens of clones- "

"He made two."

"Confusing sensei as I almost landed a devasting kick- "

"His clones blocked his view, making him trip on a rock and almost crash into me."

Kiba glared at his sensei, not very happy that Kurenai was making it harder for him to show off. Hinata smiled at their antics, with Shino doing the same, though it was hidden by the collar of his trench coat. The four had arrived at a small ramen stand, five if you count Akamaru. They ordered their food, Kiba ordering one for Akamaru as well.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Kurenai brought up their progress.

"All of you have been improving so much, do you feel ready for the exams?"

Kiba grinned, being the first to answer the question with his usual bravado.

"Ha! You know it sensei! You better be ready, cause your gonna be _famous_ after being known as the sensei of the legendary Team Kiba!"

Shino snorted slightly, replying to his confident speech.

"Team Kiba? More like Team _Akamaru_."

Kiba stood up slightly, irritation on his face as he glared at him.

"What was that Shino?", he growled.

Kurenai chuckled, continuing their previous conversation.

"Well then, I'm glad to see you two are confident." She turned toward Hinata," And you Hinata? Do you think you're ready?"

Shino watched as Hinata brought up her hands, staring at them for a moment. They were course, rough with callus and small scratches running up and down them, a testament to her hard work. The hands baled into fists, confident. She looked up at her sensei.

"I'm ready, Kurenai sensei."

The rest of them smiled, proud at the change the girl had shown over the last few weeks. The food arrived, and Team 8 dug in. They were ready.

* * *

They walked through the sand, the suns intense rays beating down on them as they went. Sweat poured down her face as she eyed her brothers, who were walking in front of her. Kankuro had on his black jumpsuit, protecting him from the heat, with Crow wrapped up and slung over his back. He had been rumbling about the heat, beginning to piss her off until Garaa told him to 'shut your mouth, or I'll kill you'.

The trip had resumed in silence since then, the thought bringer her attention to her younger brother. He walked ahead of the group, his sand floating above him and acting as an umbrella to fight off the heat. Temari berated herself, wishing she hadn't forgotten to bring a parasol for herself.

They were making their way to the Leaf village, their mission to participate in the Chunin Exams. Temari didn't know how to feel about their plan. The decision to betray the Leaf was one she did _not_ support. The Leaf village was powerful, having many strong shinobi and possessing the Nine Tailed Fox. While they had no evidence of an enemy jinchuuriki, Temari didn't see it being worth the risk.

Her brother was strong, monstrously so, but he was still just one person. The Hidden Sand was almost completely relying on him, hoping to use his full transformation into Shukaku to destroy the majority of the Leaf Village. She didn't have faith in that plan, the Leaf having a… _history_ of defeating tailed beasts.

Even so, Temari followed her orders. The council and her father had been adamant about the decision, choosing to team up with the new Hidden Sound village, a village she had hardly heard of. She sighed in her thoughts, wondering what they were all thinking.

She was worried for her brother, not confident of his survival if this plan went forward. She was scared of him, that was obvious, his bloodlust being almost unquenchable. But still, she was his sister, and she remembered a time before he became the person he was today, the time when he was just a young, sweet boy who wouldn't harm a fly.

That boy had simply disappeared one night, Garaa of the Desert replacing him. She suspected that her father had something to do with it, but she never brought it up, her father would never admit it anyways. He was militaristic man, only telling people what he thought they needed to know and no more, his family was no exception.

Soon, the environment changed, eventually making way to reveal a thick forest. The four of them, Temari, Garaa, Kankuro and their sensei, Baki, took to the tree line, jumping from branch to branch and quickening their pace.

They traveled like that for several hours, the trip completely silent. She could tell that Kankuro, the most talkative of the group, was still reeling from Garaa's threat, having still not spoken. Eventually, night had begun to fall, and they made camp.

They sat around a small campfire, eating some rations that they had brought with them. They were disgusting, tasting of cardboard, and they were incredibly dry. Growing up in a desert, that was saying something. While they ate, Kankuro had finally broken the eternal silence, still chewing his ration bar.

"So, are we almost there Baki sensei?"

Baki looked over at Kankuro, swallowing a piece of his ration bar.

"No, we still have 2 days of travel before we arrive, the Chunin Exams are in 3 days."

Kankuro, looked bewildered for a moment, before replying.

"Aren't we cutting it kind of close then? Why did the council wait to so long to send us out?"

Kankuro had a point, that was cutting it close. Normally, they would arrive a week ahead of the exam, staying in a hotel in the host village until the start of the exam. Was the situation in Sand worse than she thought? Baki confirmed her fears.

"The council cannot afford to keep us cozy in the Leaf. Having us leave late is a way to cut down on spending, everything is being dedicated to this operation."

So, things really were that bad. The Hidden Sand had been on the decline ever since their Daimyo, the Lord of the Land of Wind, had begun to send his missions to Konoha instead. This had been devastating. The Daimyo's missions were not their only source of missions, true, but what did it say about them if their own leader would rather outsource their missions to a foreign land than use the ninja just outside his door?

Soon after, their mission intake plummeted, shattering their economy. The Sand had become desperate and was lashing out at the supposed cause of their problems, the Hidden Leaf Village. Temari hated the situation, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They had already tried to convince the Lord of Wind to change their decision, to trust in the Hidden Sand but he refused, claiming that the Leaf had higher quality ninja at a lower price.

Begging for help from the Leaf would be a political disaster. They would be fools to not take advantage of their weakness, using it to shackle the Sand Village to the Hidden Leaf, something that was unacceptable. That left only one option: War.

The idea scared her. She was a brave woman, but she had heard the horror of war from enough elderly ninja. She had no wish to have the same experience. She wished that the Daimyo would just change his damn mind, get off his golden throne and see that his people needed his help. But no, the Lord of the Land of Wind didn't care about 'peasants'. Some 'noble' he was.

Temari huffed, trying to make her frustration disappear. She didn't realize that she had blocked out the rest of Kankuro and Baki's conversation. Oh well, it was probably just Kankuro complaining about something or other. Laying down their sleeping bags, they prepared to go to sleep, Garaa staying awake to stand guard, as always. You would think that sleeping with someone like Garaa watching over you would be unnerving, and you'd be right, but Temari had been on enough missions with the jinchuuriki that it didn't bother he so much anymore.

She closed her eyes, sleep beginning to take her after the long journey had sapped her strength. Her dreams were filled with the flight of kunai and the spilling of blood.

* * *

The Leaf ninja walked underneath him, walking away from him as they continued their patrol of the compound. He jumped down from the ceiling, dropping the Chameleon Jutsu, and approached the steel door. He grasped the handle, attempting to turn the knob. It was locked, of course it was.

Sighing, Kabuto Yakushi knelt toward the lock, his lock picks going to work as he attempted to enter the Shinobi Record Room, where details about every ninja where kept. The records were basic at best, of course, anything truly worthwhile wouldn't be under such low security. Even so, it would be Kabuto's first step in his mission to learn more about Naruto Uzumaki, someone that had gotten Orochimaru's interest.

He almost felt sorry for the brat. Gaining the attention of the Snake Sannin was a sure way to earn an early death. He had seen it many times, young children being turned into the Snake's latest experiment, he had even helped sometimes. Orochimaru was a dedicated man, once he had his sights on you, you would be eyeing the shadows for the rest of your days, at least, if you wanted to survive.

A small _click_ sounded out as Kabuto successfully unlocked the door. Turning the knob, he opened the door and walked in, gently closing it behind him. There were rows upon rows of shelves, filled to the brim with the files of every shinobi the village ever had. For security reasons, only administrative personnel knew how they were filed, meaning he would have to search every single one.

He got to work, starting on one end of the room. This was a very weary mission. He didn't know why Orochimaru had shown sudden interest in the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki, he never had before. Kabuto continued to search through the files, thinking about the Snake Sannin. He was a man that Kabuto admired, someone he looked up to even. Everything that Kabuto wanted, Orochimaru had, and he was envious.

He had power, strength and intellect keener than his own. Most importantly, Orochimaru knew exactly who he was, what he wanted to become. Kabuto envied that confidence, having always wondered just who 'Kabuto Yakushi' really was. As a spy, he was always changing who he was, his quirks and persona always shifting and changing to suite his needs. This ability made his job quite easy, but it made his life very difficult. Eventually, he had gotten lost. One day, Kabuto was no longer able to go back to _being_ _Kabuto_ , he didn't remember who he was.

Then, Orochimaru came, taking him under his wing and inspiring him to rediscover himself. For that, Kabuto deeply respected the man, but he feared him as well. Kabuto knew that, as soon as he lost his usefulness, he would be killed. He had seen it happen many times, Orochimaru showing compassion and kindness to someone only to throw them away when he no longer needed them, as if they were trash.

Still, he couldn't help but respect the man. He had abandoned everything in the pursuit of his goals, betraying his home and friends, though he would never admit it, for the sole purpose of learning everything the world had to offer. He had never heard of someone showing such dedication to anything before, something Kabuto admired as another man of science.

When Kabuto thought of Orochimaru's wish to destroy the Leaf, it puzzled him. He didn't understand the desire. Orochimaru claimed that it was out of revenge for driving him out of the Leaf and shunning his work. Kabuto couldn't help but pity the man, someone who was cast out, just because his dream and desire had been misunderstood, unappreciated…

.

.

.

.

The whole 'unethical civilian experimentation' thing probably played a small part, too

He had been searching for an hour before he had found it, quickly copying the contents into one of his Ninja Info Cards, he walked back toward the door to head back home. Reaching the door, he put his ear to it, listening for anyone outside. He was glad he did, footsteps were approaching, the guard coming back. Quickly, Kabuto locked the door and hopped onto the ceiling, reactivating the Chameleon Jutsu, and waited.

He heard the fumbling of keys, then the knob turned as the ninja entered the room, a flashlight in hand as he looked around the room. He had left the door open, so, when the guard war far enough away, he went out the door, crawling along the ceiling. He quickly made his way out of the compound and returned home.

It was dark out, the cold night air biting at his skin. He saw several shinobi jumping across rooftops, patrolling the village. Carefully, he went around each and every one, his heart pounding as the idea of being caught and captured became a possibility. The back of his mind was scrambling to find an excuse on what he was doing, in case he was caught. He couldn't think of anything, but luckily, he didn't need to, he had made it back home.

Closing the door behind him, Kabuto walked into his apartment, taking a seat in front of his dining room table to relax, letting the adrenaline dissipate from his body. After a moment, he pulled out the Info Card and began to read.

* * *

Kurama watched as his host battled the pink haired female. She was weak, pathetically so, but it seemed Naruto was insistent on 'training' this twerp. Kurama huffed, the boy had surprised him yet again. During that time in the so called 'Land of Waves' he saw something that he did not expect. Grief. Naruto Uzumaki had grieved for the one called Haku, something he did not think possible for the hate filled boy. He wondered what it was that caused it, what connection Naruto could possibly make with someone they had only met once. He supposed it was just some 'human' thing he couldn't understand.

Now, here he was, wasting his time on some weakling, trying to lift her up to someone better than mere fodder. Kurama didn't understand it, the boy had more hate than his own and Kurama knew that he would _never_ do something like this. It was like giving that damn racoon a helping hand, a waste of time. His disbelief didn't change what he was seeing, the boy continued to help the girl, giving her advice and helping her when she fell. It made him sick.

Naruto hadn't visited him since the event with Haku, he had been busy, training with that other boy, Lee or Vergo or whatever the hell his name was. Watching them fight, he knew they were powerful, he knew why the boy never asked for his power, Naruto didn't need it, not yet.

Kurama thought back to the old man and his prophecy. He remembered waiting for The Savior to appear, having the utmost faith in the old man. He remembered his first interactions with humanity, their fear telling them to attack and drive off the 'beast'. Even so, Kurama waited. He remembered the first time one of his kind was sealed away, being used as nothing but a war machine for their own benefit. Kurama waited, his faith wavered. He remembered being the last of his kind, the rest of his brethren being sealed away, watching as humanity marched toward him, seeking to do the same to him. Kurama was _sick_ of waiting.

He became a creature of anger and hate, destroying everything in his path. The old man gave these humans everything they had, he had saved them all from the worst fate imaginable and they just _spit in his face_. Kurama couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't have the same faith the old man did. But Naruto was a human unlike any other he had ever known.

He too, was filled with anger and hate, but, unlike him, deep down he sought the connection of others, he was watching proof of it unfold before his eyes. The prophecy repeated in his mind, the old man telling them about the one who would show what true power is. He remembered that boy's, Haku's, words to Naruto.

" _Well, you see, I believe that true strength comes when you're fighting to protect the ones you care about. So, if you're so strong that not even disease can bring you down, then you must have a lot of people relying on you."_

Kurama closed his eyes, he was looking forward to their next meeting, there was much for them to discuss. He was angry at himself though, a small part of him missed that fools irritating laugh.

* * *

Konohamaru was searching the village, trying to find his new role model. He had finally convinced his grandpa to get him some new clothes, trying to emulate Naruto. He began searching for him to show off his new clothes to the strange boy, but he couldn't find him. After searching for almost an hour, he gave up, turning around and beginning his walk back home, walking past a strangely dressed blonde and a pink hair- WAIT A MINUTE!

Konahamaru turned around, he had found him. The blond was walking with a pink haired girl he hadn't seen before, decked out in awesome ninja gear. He called out to him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Naruto! Over here, boss!"

That had done it. The blond turned around and looked down at his short frame, that same grin on his face. Konohamaru met it with his own, hands behind his head as he showed off his new clothes.

"So, what do ya think? Pretty cool, huh boss?"

The blond merely raised an eye brow, looking up and down. Then, he expressed his utter awe, impressed and overwhelmed by his new fashion statement.

"What the hell are you wearing Konohamaru?"

Huh? That couldn't be right, he must have heard him wrong. It almost sounded like he didn't like it. I mean, sure, it was a little too big for him, and it was rather bright, and it might have been a bit worn down, having found it at a thrift shop, but his new orange jumpsuit was the epitome of fashion! Way better than Naruto's clothes, in his mind he had already surpassed his rival.

"It's my new outfit! Why, are ya jelous?"

He asked, a smirk appearing on his face. The blond began to laugh, clearly admitting defeat in the face of a far superior opponent.

"Heh heh heh! Sure kid, why not. It suites you pretty well, so you can keep it."

Konohamaru nodded, glad to see his rival was not a sore loser. An excited look came over his face as he wanted to celebrate.

"Hey Naruto, wanna play ninja? The pink girl can play too, it'll be fun."

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry kid no can do today, we have the Chunin Exams. Maybe another time."

Konohamaru groaned, stupid responsibilities always getting in the way. He sighed and sagged his shoulders, the cuffs of his sleeves covering his hands.

"uuggghhh, fiiinne. You better come play ninja with me though, I won't forget!"

Konohamaru ran down the straight, looking behind him as he stuck his tongue out at Naurto. He stopped when he ran into something. Facing forward, he saw that it was some weird guy in a black cat suit, wearing makeup of all things. He was about to yell at that guy to watch where they were standing when a hand grabbed his jumpsuits collar, lifting him up.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid", the cat man said, irritation clear on his face. There was someone else with him, a pretty, dark blond girl with something tied to her back. Konohamaru tried to speak up but his voice caught in his throat on seeing that headband on his forehead. He couldn't remember which village that was, but he knew it wasn't the symbol of the Leaf.

"Kankuro, c'mon, we don't have time for this. Put the kid down and let's get going."

The girl spoke next, Konohamaru was trying to nod in agreement, getting a little scared now.

"Relax Temari, I'm just gonna have a little fun with him."

Kankuro began to laugh, a glare pointed at him, scaring Konohamaru even further. Luckily, his boss was there to save the day. He saw Naruto's hand grasp the wrist that Kankuro was using to hold him up. He could hear the creaking of bone as the cat man yelped in pain, dropping Konohamaru. As soon as he landed on the ground he scrambled to his feet, moving to hide behind the pink haired girl, eager to watch Naruto beat up the bad guys.

"Heh heh heh. You know, you should do your research before entering another village. Attacking the current Hokage's grandson doesn't exactly scream 'friendly village relations'"

Konohamaru watched as the girl, Temari, paled before aiming a glare at the cat man's back. Naruto let go of his wrist, Kankuro jumping back and cradling it. The girl stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"Our apologies, we didn't know who he was. My name is Temari and this is my brother, Kankuro. We're going to be participating in the Chunin Exams, so my brother is a little fidgety. Please, forgive him."

Naruto chuckled at her words.

"Heh heh, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Naruto looked behind him, at Konohamaru. "Well kid, do you accept their apology?"

Konohamaru gave him a swift thumb-down, giving him the signal to start kicking their ass. Naruto merely laughed and turned back toward the enemy.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get it over it. Now, if I were you I would get out of here. After all, you only have half an hour before the exam starts."

A look of surprise took over the girl's face.

"W-what?! C'mon Kankuro!"

The girl grabbed a hold of the cat guy's head, pulling him by his hair as she sprinted away.

"Gah, Temari, stop that! I can walk on my own- "his voice trailed away as they got further, disappearing after a while.

Konohamaru looked up toward Naruto, realizing something.

"Wait a second, shouldn't you be running too, Naruto? They seemed to be in a hurry?"

Naruto chuckled, ruffling Konohamaru's hair to his annoyance.

"Nope, the exams aren't for another 2 hours."

Konohamaru grinned with his boss, he really was a sneaky guy.

* * *

Sasuke put on his sandals, stepping out side of his house and locking the door behind him. It was the day of the Chunin Exams and he was heading over to meet his team at the academy building. He walked through the remain of his clan, the voices of his family echoing in his mind. Even now he could see them, he remembered walking by his fellow Uchiha. He missed them. He never realized how important the clan was until Itachi had taken them away.

That night had been his worse memory, haunting him in almost all his waking hours and never failing to appear in his dreams. Every action he took served as a reminder. Every punch, every kick, and every handsign, reminding him that Itachi could punch harder, Itachi could kick harder, Itachi's hand signs were faster. He remembered a time when he thought he was the best, he remembered when Naruto proved him wrong.

Now, he was still at square one. Naruto was still stronger than him. Itachi was still stronger than him. He couldn't take it, even if he could admit it. That's why this exam was so important. He had to prove to himself that he _had_ improved, he _had_ gotten stronger, otherwise it would have all been for nothing. The blood of his family screamed at him, begging for _vengeance,_ for _justice_ , and Sasuke wanted to deliver.

He made his way through the village, leaving the empty Uchiha Compound that haunted him. He watched as the villagers look at him, eyes filled with pity. He hated those looks. He didn't want pity, he didn't want to be treated as if he were just a tragic story. He wanted to be treated like _Sasuke Uchiha_ , not The Last Loyal Uchiha. They didn't understand, didn't know the responsibility he carried, the burden. His entire clan, all his ancestors that came before him, they all were counting on him. They were looking toward him to be the one to restore the Uchiha clan, and for that he had to kill Itachi, his brother.

He thought back to that night, to the words he had said. He didn't understand it. Why did Itachi want to _test_ himself? Why did he feel that slaughtering his family was the only way to do so? What did he mean when he said to acquire eyes like his?

He couldn't understand it, he didn't think it mattered. Understanding didn't change anything, his family was still dead, Itachi was still the culprit.

Sasuke arrived at the academy, seeing Naruto and Sakura already there. Sakura was waving at him, a smile on her face. Sasuke was surprised, she looked a lot better. Well, actually she looked like shit, covered in various bruises, but she seemed brighter, glowing even, something he never saw from the girl to such a degree. She must have been training, gathering some confidence. Good, she _really_ needed it.

Joining his team, they walked silently into the building, heading to the examination room. Reaching the second floor, he saw a commotion going on in the hallway. A group of genin had gathered in front of one of the doors. Looking up, he saw it was labeled as room 301.

' _So that's it, Genjutsu. A way to weedout the hopeless cases'_ , he thought looking at the group. Getting closer, he was able to see more of the situation. There was two Leaf genin standing in front of the door, barring the entrance and swatting away any one who tried to enter with utter ease.

' _Disguised Chunin then, no way a pair of genin could hold of this many people by themselves'_

One of the disguised chunin spoke up, speaking to the group in front of him. He wore his headband like a bandana, black bangs framing his face.

"Listen up! You chumps aren't ready to be chunin if you can't even get past us! Go home! If you don't believe me, then just watch!"

He ran up to one of the other chunin-hopefuls, a trench coat wearing boy with a bowl haircut. The disguised chunin, sent a fast, devastating kick directly at the kid's midsection, a small shockwave erupting from the blow. The kid was sent flying backward screaming in pa- or not…

Sasuke watched on, slightly confused. The kid was just standing there, taking the hit directly but not budging an inch. The chunin lowered his leg, confused as well. Then, the odd boy visibly bent his legs, jumped backward and threw himself at the wall behind him, spiderweb cracks appearing in the wall.

"Ow", he said, his voice completely calm and not in the least convincing. Looking at his face, the boy had one of the most serious expressions Sasuke had ever seen, looking as if it was carved from stone.

"Ugh, LEEEE!", a voice called out, a girl approached the boy currently leaning against the wall. She had black hair, wrapped in two neat buns on either side of her head. Her clothing was quite traditional, and she looked pissed.

"You call that acting? That was the worse acting I've ever seen! I thought you said you were good at it?!"

Someone else walked up to the two, a boy that Sasuke recognized as being from the Hyuga clan.

"It's fine Tenten, there's nothing we can do anyways. Let's head up to the examination room. C'mon Lee."

Sasuke saw his chance, an opportunity to test his strength. He had never seen anyone take a kick like that and not even flinch. He doubted even Kakashi could accomplish something like that. He had to fight this boy, this Lee. He had to see how much he had grown.

"Hey, you, the one with the weird haircut."

Lee stopped, along with the rest of his team. He looked behind him, turning his body slightly, not bothering to fully turn and face him. Lee stared at him, looking for him to continue, he didn't disappoint.

"You seem pretty strong, fight me.", Sasuke let out a small smirk, trying to provoke the stoic boy. He continued to stare for a moment, before turning his head, changing his focus. Following his gaze, he saw he was looking at…Naruto?

Naruto began to chuckle. "Don't hurt him too badly, Lee, I need him for the exam ya know."

Lee nodded before walking past him, heading back downstairs. He stopped for a moment, looking back at him.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Sasuke nodded robotically, he was a little worried now. Anyone who was friends with Naruto Uzumaki was probably not someone he wanted to mess with. But his pride wouldn't let him quit now. He tried to bury the nervousness he was feeling as he walked back down the stairs, Lee's teammates weren't helping in the slightest.

"Hey, don't you think we should stop this, Neji? Lee's gonna, like, murder this kid."

"It'll be fine, Tenten. I'm sure Lee will hold back."

"Yeah, but, remember what happened to the last gu-"

"Tenten, we do not talk about that. You know this."

"F-fine, but your washing the filth out of my clothes if it happens again. Who knew that when you hit a guy hard enough his-"

"Tenten-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't see why those things are so important to you men anyways..."

Y-yeah, definitely not helping. They had finally reached a large room, perfect for their duel. They still had 20 minutes till the exam started, plenty of time. Sasuke and Lee stood across from each other, waiting for one to make the first move. Sasuke was that person, rushing his opponent as he sent a spinning round house kick toward Lee's face.

Sasukes shin impacted with the side of Lee's face, there was a flare of pain as it did, but it wasn't Lee who felt it. It was like kicking _steel_. He could have sworn he felt his shin crack. Quickly lowering his leg, he sent a punch next, aiming for Lee's solar plexus. No luck, it was like his body was made of iron, impenetrable from physical attacks. Lee had yet to strike back, merely standing there.

 _'Fine, if that's how it is…'_

Sasuke jumped back, his hands weaving through various hand seals.

 _'Fire Style: Fireba-'_

He stopped, Lee was in front of him now, a hand atop Sasuke's chest. Sasuke abandoned the technique attempting to get away but it was too late. Lee _pushed_ , sending him flying toward the wall behind him and impacting lightly against it.

He looked up, Lee was still there, a fist reeled back, already flying toward him. Sasuke closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. He heard something crack, but there was no pain. Confused, Sasuke opened his eyes.

Lee was still there, his fist was next to Sasuke's face, sparing him from the attack. Sasuke turned toward the attack, his heart skipping a beat at what he saw. A finger, a single finger was extended, penetrating the concrete wall right next to his head. Lee slowly pulled back his hand, revealing a small, neat hole drilled perfectly into the wall.

Sasuke's legs wobbled, eventually failing him as he fell toward the ground, realizing his brush against death, the wall behind him being his only support. He stared at Lee as he walked up the stairs, his hands neatly folded behind his back, face still impassive. He never even broke a sweat.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and Sakura, both were frowning down at him. He got up, walking with them to the examination room, not speaking a word.

He had lost. Once again, he had lost. He didn't feel like he was at square one anymore. No, he wasn't even a part of the game.

* * *

He hadn't expected that. When Sasuke had arrived, Doffy could tell that he was in one of his _moods_ again. When he challenged Vergo, he had expected the loss to stir up that pride and stubbornness of his, giving Vergo permission to proceed with the fight. But that wasn't what happened.

He looked scared. That's all he could think of to describe it. There was a fear there that Doffy had never seen in him before. The strange thing was, he didn't think it was a fear of Vergo. No, he had merely been the cause, perhaps Vergo simply reminded him of bad memories. Doffy could relate to that, he still had the dreams, waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He could remember the heat, his bandaged eye's only heightening his other senses. The screams and yelling of the crowd, the cries of his brother and his father. He could remember feeling it coursing through his veins, the hate and rage running through his body. The sensation of feeling his Conqueror's Haki rush through his body for the first time, even if he couldn't recognize it at first.

Yes, Doffy knew all too well what it was like to be reminded of such memories.

He and Sakura waited for Sasuke to reach them. Looking over, he thought about the pink haired girl. When she arrived at his door a few days ago, he had been surprised. Her desire for training even more so. Still, hearing her words, they brought back memories too. That desire, so like the others in his family, the family of his previous life. She wanted to grow stronger, just like them. She wanted to help him, just like them. She wanted to stay by his side…just like them.

He had looked toward Vergo, asking for advice, but he provided none. They both knew that this was something only he could decide. So, he took the girl in, trained her and brought her into his fold, into his _family_. The thought had made him hesitate, still unsure of it's purpose. He didn't know what the purpose of his family would be but, when he looked at Sakura, he couldn't help but envision her pale face, lifeless and bloodied, slowly sinking into the ocean.

The thought made his blood boil. He wouldn't let that happen, that much he knew. Whether or not he continued his revenge against The World, he knew one thing that would change.

He would protect his family, he would not fail them again.

The three continued to walk, finally reaching room 301, Kakashi was waiting for them there. He was leaning against the wall, his nose in that orange book of his. As they approached, he looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Ah! Good, you all made it. What a relief, I had doubts, but, I'm glad to see you decided to come along Sakura."

She tilted her head, confused for a moment.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Kakashi snapped his book clothes, walking to stand in front of them.

"It's nothing Sakura. Now then, the hard part begins just behind that door. Good luck, all of you. I know you'll do just fine."

He gave a small wave has he vanished in his usual poof of smoke. Doffy turned to the others, grinning at them and leading the way.

"Heh heh heh! C'mon, let's get going."

They walked into the room. There were more people than Doffy thought there would be, around 150 if he had to guess. His Haki tried to gauge their strengths, but there were too many too close together. They looked around, eventually seeing that the other graduates of their year had arrived as well, Ino being the first to announce her presence.

"Sasuke!" She had jumped onto his back, giving him a hug from behind. She looked toward Sakura while sticking her tongue out, teasing her. Sakura just smiled at the two, shaking her head slightly. Ino stilled, shock evident on her face, as Sasuke used her shock as an opening to get her off him.

"Man, you guys are here too? What a drag." A voice, dripping with the sin of sloth said, approaching them. Shikamaru was there, his eyes drooping as if he were fighting off sleep with Choji standing next to him, a bag of chips in hand.

"Ha! Of course, Naruto's team is gonna be here! With him, the rest of these chumps don't stand a chance!", a rather boisterous voice called out. Kiba emerged from the crowd of genin, Hinata and Shino at his sides.

"Heh heh heh! I'm glad to see you have so much faith in me."

The three rookie teams gathered, finally being all together for the first time since graduation.

"Oh, shut up Kiba! Naruto's not the only strong one here. You forgot about my man Sasuke!"

That was Ino, in case you couldn't tell. As she said that, he could tell that she was eyeing Sakura. Interesting….

"You know, you should quiet down, you're gathering a lot of attention."

A voice called out from a leaf genin, someone not in their graduating class. The Rookie Nine looked toward him in confusion.

He had white hair tied in a pony tail, with black rimmed circular glasses. He was crouching by the wall, a deck of cards in his hand and a small smirk on his face.

The Rookie Nine approached, Kiba being the first to respond.

"Oh yeah? And why's that, four eyes?"

The genin merely cuckled at the insult.

"Why? Just look around you."

They did as he asked, seeing all the other genin in the room eyeing them, bloodlust evident in their eyes. Doffy couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be fun.

The mysterious genin resumed his conversation.

"Take it from someone with some experience in these exams, you'll want to keep your heads down. It only gets harder from here. I'm Kabuto by the way"

Shino caught on to his words.

"Experience? So, you have taken the exam before then?"

Kabuto chuckled slightly nervously, his cool and calm expression giving way as he scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Well yes, this is my seventh time actually, heh."

Hearing that, Shikamaru began to rant.

"Seventh time? Aw man, I knew this was gonna be a drag."

Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Dammit woman, what was that for?!"

"That was for always being such a lazy bum!"

Kabuto chuckled lifting the deck of cards in front of him.

"Luckily for you guys, I might be able to help you. These are my Ninja Info Cards, filled to the brim with all the data I could find on every participant here. Anyone you would like to know about?", He said, shuffling the deck of cards.

Sakura was the first to make a suggestion.

"Do you have Kankuro? No last name."

Kabuto merely nodded, grabbing one of the cards. Flowing his chakra into it, a picture began to form on the card, soon revealing a profile of Kankuro.

"Let's see here. It looks like he's from the Hidden Sand village, their Kazekage's son no less. According to this, he's a very proficient puppet user. I've never fought one, but I've heard stories. Their full and different tricks and traps, always consisting of deadly poison attacks. I'd avoid him if I were you, he's a tricky one. Anyone else?"

While the term 'puppet user' intrigued him, there was something else far more interesting. Doffy stepped up next, testing his theory.

"Naruto Uzumaki", he said with a grin.

Kabuto smiled but Doffy had seen it, a slight twitch betraying nervousness. It would seem Kabuto already knew who he was and was a rather gifted liar. Kabuto grabbed another card, reading its contents.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. Say's here that he graduated at the top of his class, excelling in taijutsu and also a unique ninjutsu, something to do with chakra strings. He's competed 12 D-Rank missions and... and 1 B-rank?"

Though he sounded surprised Naruto knew it was just an act, he already knew the information he was reading off. Besides, he slipped up or perhaps underestimated them. The records of the missions that a ninja has completed is only available for the ninja in question's eyes only. Only the Hokage had the permission to view and distribute that information to any person or party that would need that kind of information.

He did not remember giving permission to Kabuto, so how did he get his hands on that information? Besides, his Haki told him Kabuto was much stronger than a mere genin. He and the old man needed to have a talk about this Kabuto.

"Now, is there anyo- "

A door slammed open, interrupting Kabuto. Near the front of the room several chunin had walked in, followed by what looked to be a jonin. He was a large man, his face heavily scarred and a bandana atop his head.

"All right everyone, listen up! I'm Ibiki Morino, the proctor for the first exam! Now, if you don't want to fail immediately then form a line in front of the two chunin in front of me, grab a number and sit your ass down!"

So, the first exam was a written test huh? Interesting.

Doffy grabbed a number and took a seat. Ending up in the third row and sitting next to Hinata and someone he didn't recognize. He listened as Ibiki explained the rules. The way he explained it had been more complicated than it had to be, probably an attempt to confuse them. Doffy found the rules interesting as he looked down at the test that had been passed out.

The questions were difficult, extremely so. These weren't questions that a normal genin could answer, even he didn't know where to begin on some of them.

The rules were strange. You started with 10 points, losing a point for each question you got wrong, or didn't answer. This meant that, unlike other tests, it was possible to pass the test while only getting a single question right. There was something else strange as well. Being caught cheating three times meant disqualification, but why give them so many chances in the first place, instead of just disqualifying them the first time. The answer was obvious. They were supposed to cheat.

Most of them couldn't answer these questions, forcing them to cheat in a room full of ever watchful chunin. He was beginning to like Ibiki Morino.

Still, if that's all it was than this was gonna be easy, considering he could answer at least one of the questions. Doing so, he looked around, realizing there was still 45 minutes until the 10th question according to the back of his test.

He decided to have some fun, getting rid of some competition as well. He subtly aimed his fingers at the ceiling and got to work.

' _Parasite String'_

He connected to the nameless genin behind him with his string, his fingers worked to control the poor soul's movements. He could hear him whispering to himself, panicking and not able to figure out why his body was moving on its own. Doffy made the genin turn to the one next to him, making him reel back a fist and plant it into the other boy's face.

A kunai flew, darting past him and digging into the desk behind him, in front of the boy he was controlling. He instantly vanished his strings, giving the boy control of his body again. One of the proctors spoke up.

"Number 112, your disqualified! numbers 64 and 35 also fail!"

"W-wait! That wasn't me, I'm telling you guys, that wasn't me I swear!" The boy screamed, forcing the proctors to drag him out as his teammates walked out, embarrassment clear on their faces. Ibiki spoke when the boy had left the room.

"Listen up, if any of you proceed to attack another student like he did, you're disqualified. Now continue with your test."

Doffy chuckled, catching his words. 'like' he did, Ibiki didn't care that they were attacking each other, he simply expected them to do it subtler. Once again firing his string, he took control of another genin, this time in the front row. He could feel the boy struggling against his strings, but it was no use. The Parasite String relied on Doffy being considerably stronger than his opponent. To break it, you would have to overpower his own strength, then cut the string at the nape of your neck. The genin didn't stand a chance.

Making the boy pick up his pencil, he grabbed it similar to a dart. He made him move the pencil back and forth, as if he were aiming. Ibiki stared down at the boy, daring him to go through with it.

Doffy grinned, the boy whimpered, and the pencil flew through the air.

* * *

Ibiki walked around the room, gathering the tests after Anko had taken them to Training Ground 44. He stopped as he neared the test of the blond kid, Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He thought about what he had seen during the test, those strange strings bouncing off the walls, landing on and controlling the other participants. He was the only one who saw it, his chunin never realizing what was happening in front of him.

Still, Ibiki didn't see body manipulation as an excuse to disrespect him, the other chunin having to hold him back as he attempted to throw the boy in the front row out the nearby window. The kid ended up running out of the room, screaming with his two teammates behind him.

Those strings of Naruto's were quite dangerous, the ability to control another's actions being a rare ability, a trademark he could only remember the Yamanaka having. He imagined there was more that the boy could do as well, he seemed to be quite imaginative.

He wouldn't say it but, the blond unnerved him. There was something about Naruto Uzumaki that wasn't quite right. He seemed too confident, too experienced for only being 12 years of age. His gaze would often linger toward the blond, more often than he would like. He had some weird pull, a strange charisma that made him want to watch him. Ibiki didn't like it.

He grabbed the test, promising to tell the Hokage of his concerns after the Chunin Exam. He could do it now, but the old man had enough on his plate. This could wait.

* * *

Doffy and his team were jumping from branch to branch, having just entered the aptly named Forest of Death. They had received a Heaven Scroll from the proctors and had 5 days to get an Earth Scroll from another team and make their way to the central tower.

They hopped along for an hour, making camp by the river. Doffy decided to let Sasuke take command this time, hoping to let the Uchiha get his nerve back after his fight with Vergo. They had made a small campfire as they prepared some fish that Sakura had caught in the river. Eating it, Sasuke decided their plan.

"Alright, we have a couple options here. The most important thing we do right now is grab an Earth Scroll, after that, we can either head straight to the central tower, or stay behind to thin the competition. What do you think?"

Surprisingly, it was Sakura who spoke up, giving her thoughts.

"We should probably head straight for the tower. While we could stay behind and thin the numbers, we don't know what we'll be doing after these, we might need the energy for the next test."

"Heh heh heh. Pinky's got a point there Sasuke, as boring as it would be, lets just hurry on through this little examination."

Sasuke looked at the two of them before nodding.

"All right then. Naruto, you're a sensory type, right?", Sasuke asked, to which Doffy nodded to. "Good, you'll lead us to a nearby team, and hopefully they'll have an Earth Scroll."

They nodded in response, Doffy was just about to joke about how mature he was being when he stopped, sensing a powerful presence with his Haki.

"We need to move, now."

He said, already taking off into the trees, his teammates following some ways behind him. The presence was gaining on them, moving exetremely quickly, he wanted to move faster but that would mean leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. They kept moving, it had almost reached them. He was about to tell Sakura and Sasuke to pick up the pace when his Haki had detected an attack being made, ninjutsu. He turned to his left, his arms covering his face to block whatever the attack was. A heavy wind made impact, sending him flying through the forest. He had tried to use his strings to stop his momentum but whatever he attached them to was being destroyed by both the attack and his sheer momentum.

Eventually, he came to a stop, righting himself in mid air as he landed on a nearby branch. He quickly turned around, his Haki alerting him to a massive creature behind him. He was met with an enormous pair of eyes and a forked tongue. It hissed.

* * *

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Orochimaru released the powerful blast of wind, hitting the jinchuuriki directly. While he was interested in the blond, his true goal here was to see Sasuke and test how far his Sharingan had come along. He would test the other boy later. He had a harder time entering the exam than he thought. Originally, he was planning to disguise himself as one of the genin team, after killing them of course.

Thankfully Kabuto reported back to him with information on Naruto, revealing that he was a sensory type and changing his plans. Oh well, it didn't matter in the end. Unraveling a scroll, he used it to summon another of his giant snakes, climbing atop its head.

He had to be careful here, he couldn't risk using any high-powered chakra techniques, or else risk the old man detecting his presence too early.

"Naruto!"

The girl had screamed after the boy he had sent flying into the forest. Grinning, he dashed in front of them, appearing before the two little genin. Looking at Sasuke, he couldn't help but picture his brother, Itachi. They were quite reminiscent of each other, such a shame that they hated other so much.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke said, Orochimaru relishing his voice. He had waited for this moment ever since Itachi had defeated him so easily. Now he could begin his plan to acquire the ultimate ninja tool.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Sasuke, I just wanted to get him out of the way for a moment. I wished to have a little spar with you." He said, begginging to chuckle lightly. He watched as Sasuke narrowed his eye's, watching them morph into the Sharingan. It was still incomplete, a shame really, but he was a patient man.

"Ah, the Sharingan. Yours is different than your Older Brother's, weaker." That did it. Sasuke roared, charging at him with a kunai in hand. Orochimaru waited for his approach, dodging the stab that he sent toward his stomach when he reached him. The two continued like that for a moment, Sasuke fighting wildly and with ferocity while Orochimaru elegantly dodged all his attacks, his body seeming to almost bend out of the way, unnaturally so.

He knocked the kunai out of the boys hand, landing a small kick and sending the boy further away from him. He watched as the boy flipped onto his feet, performing hand signs as he did. He didn't struggle as he felt the ninja wire coil around him, tying him to the tree trunk behind him. An impressive move. Sasuke held the end of the wire in his hands, putting it in front of his mouth and taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A small flame quickly ran down the wire, moving closer to him and increasing in size as it did. When it finally reached him, it had become an inferno. He felt the flame latch on to his skin, disappointed. It was only causing minor second degree burns on his skin, granted he had made several… modifications to it.

He phased into the tree behind him, his flesh healing all the while. He reappeared behind Sasuke from the ground. As disappointing as Sasuke was now, his hate for Itachi was more than sufficient. With the curse seal manipulating that hate, Sasuke would come to him all on his own, a far better solution than simply kidnaping the boy. His mouth opened, fangs appearing as he prepared to apply the curse seal.

"Sasuke!"

The girl cried out, trying to warn the boy but it was too late. Orochimaru lunged down, aiming for his neck. He felt someone's foot impacting his face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. His body crashed into it, the bark splintering as his body was impbeded into it's surface. He looked up to se who had snuck up on him. It was the jinchuuriki, Naruto.

"Heh heh heh! That's quite rude you know, beginning the party without the guest of honor. I've killed over less."

The boy began to laugh, a smirk on his face as Orochimaru stared at him, now truly intrigued. He had doubted Mizuki's words when he said that Naruto Uzumaki was someone he would be interested in, but seeing him now, landing such a powerful blow, he almost regretted killing the man. Almost.

Orochimaru grabbed his lower jaw, relocating it with a sharp twist. He smiled at the boy, ready to have some fun.

"Sasuke, Sakura, here", he said, handing out an Earth Scroll to them. "Head toward the central tower. I've got to kick some manners into tall, pale and freaky here."

Orochimaru eyed the scroll, reaching into one of his pockets. It was gone, one of the scrolls he had grabbed, hoping to use it to bait Sasuke incase he still refused to fight, was in Naruto's hands. Now he knew, he _had_ to have the boy.

His two teammates quickly grabbed the scroll, heading toward the center of the forest while looking back at Naruto, worry in their eyes.

"You're a rather confident one, aren't you Naruto?"

Orochimaru didn't give him the chance to reply, launching out of the tree and striking at the boy. Naruto had jumped into the air, dodging his attack and lashing out with a kick. Blocking it, he retaliated with a punch, watching in fascination as the boy seemed to float around him, dodging his attacks.

' _So, this is what he uses those strings for'_ , he thought, watching with sharpened vision as the strings connected to his body began to shift and pull. _'He connects them to his body and the surrounding area, using them to suspend himself in midair and pull him to safety, allowing him to dodge in any direction at great speeds. Still, what will he do if I do this?'_

Orochimaru quickly regurgitated his Kusanagi blade from his mouth, extending it to cut through the strings around him. He pulled the sword back, then re-extended it toward the now falling boys stomach. He watched in amazement, watched at the boy's feet began to _blur_ , somehow kicking off the air itself and propelling him forward, dodging his attack. Naruto landed a few feet in front of him, his back turned toward him.

Orochimaru knew what he had to do. After seeing this display there was no way he could choose between the two. He made his choice, he would take Naruto's body, then, implant Sasuke's Sharingan eyes into it, creating the ultimate vessel. With a body like that, he would be _unstoppable_.

His neck began to stretch, hurtling toward the blonde's neck with his mouth agape. He reached him before the blond could turn around, biting into his neck and delivering the enzymes that would form the curse seal upon his back. He felt elation at the deed, almost giddy at his plans, the body he would soon possess.

It was after that when he realized that he didn't taste any blood. He looked down, watching the boys body begin to turn a stark white, unraveling to reveal thousands of strings. His eye's widened, having, yet again, witnessed a technique he had never seen before. Orochimaru tried to jump back but the remains of the string clone exploded outward, beginning to wrap its self around him.

Thinking quickly, he looked up, unhinging his jaw and praying he would be in time. A pair of hands emerged from his mouth, another Orochimaru sliding out, shedding his skin just before the strings _pulled_ , slicing his previous self to pieces.

He ran. Orochimaru _ran away_. The sheer thought of it brought rage and disbelief but he couldn't fight that boy like this, having to constantly hold back to avoid Sarutobi's gaze. Using his unique substitution technique required a large amount of chakra. He had no guarantee that one of the various ninja around the testing area didn't sense it. Sarutobi could already be on his way. He had failed in his mission, but he had learned something extremely important today.

Naruto Uzumaki was powerful, and Orochimaru _needed_ that power.

* * *

Garaa of the Desert slowly closed his hand, tightly curling it into a fist. He watched as his sand slowly began to crush the ninja he had captured within, eventually causing a downpour of blood. He wasn't really paying attention to it. He was thinking, trying to unravel his mother's words.

She kept telling him to 'kill it', to somehow 'kill the fox'. He looked for hours now, but he still couldn't find the fox she was speaking of. Kankuro and Temari were growing weary of following him in his quest. Normally he wouldn't care but he needed them to continue in the exam, to help him find the fox his mother wanted.

He closed his eye's thinking that maybe the 'fox' was not a literal animal, but a person. He sent images, memories of the different ninja he had seen today, waiting for a reaction. It didn't take long. The moment he thought of the blond grinning boy, his mother went berserk, her screams giving him a small headache as he leaned on a tree.

He paused for a moment, reeling in pain before he looked up, a large grin on his face. Yes, mother would have the Fox's blood. The Fox would be the next one to prove his _existence_.

He called his sand back into his gourd, and began his trek toward the central tower, Temari and Kankuro watching him with concern.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doffy watched from a nearby branch, staring at the powerful man's back as he left. That had been close Whoever that was, they were powerful. If he hadn't killed that giant snake and came back when he did, he didn't know what would have happened to Sakura and Sasuke. He looked down at the other giant snake, it was hissing as it searched the forest, probably looking for him.

Just what were these things? They seemed almost intelligent and they had appeared out of nowhere, completely hidden from his Haki. That was dangerous, he hadn't yet met anything that could hide from his Observation Haki, yet these snakes had done just that. If that man was able to do something similar…

Doffy spread his arms, releasing several strings from his fingertips, wrapping them around the snake. It began to thrash, realizing it had been captured and feeling the razor-sharp strings dig into it's hide. Doffy pulled, slowly driving his strings further into the beast. He kept pulling until it was done, his strings having completely cut the creature into multiple pieces. He jumped down, landing near it's corpse to examine it. It seemed to be an ordinary, if very large, snake, nothing really standing out to him.

Well, until it burst into smoke. Doffy jumped up and out of the smoke, straining his Haki to sense any incoming attacks. He waited for a minute, sensing none, then relaxed his guard. He looked down, wondering where the smoke had come from, he was puzzled by what he saw. The snake's corpse had disappeared, as if were never there in the first place.

Doffy shook the curiosity from his head, he had more important things to worry about. He moved to go catch up with the rest of his team, thinking about the man he had fought. He was easily one of the most powerful men he had ever met since his rebirth. The man was skilled, intelligent too, quickly spotting and destroying his strings, the first to do so besides Vergo, who already knew about them.

That wasn't the only thing that made him dangerous. That man was just like the snakes he had sent at him. The man was hard to hit, his body seemed to be malleable and his powers of regeneration staggering. He watched through his clone's eyes as his skin was rapidly healing from burn marks, most likely from one of Sasuke's techniques. The thing that worried him most was his eyes, looking at his clone with an almost possessive look. He didn't know what the man wanted, but he would do everything he could to kill the man the next time he saw him.

Jumping from branch to branch, he stopped, his Haki sensing something interesting. He turned toward his right, feeling a strange presence far, far way, deeper into the forest. Well, more accurately it was two presences, both living in the same body. Who ever they were, they were strong too. Not on the level as the one he just fought but dangerous in its own way. The situation reminded him of something, placing a hand on his stomach.

Thinking back, it had been quite a while since he last visited the grumpy old fox. To be honest, his visits were more out of curiosity than anything else, having never seen a creature quite like the Nine Tailed Fox. He would visit him, at least he assumed it was a male, the deep and thunderous voice suggesting such, simply making idle conversation, watching with interest as the beast watched him too. he wondered what was going through its mind, what it thought when it looked at him like that, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Doffy knew he was quite the unique character, but even that didn't explain the fox's gaze.

Doffy sighed, he really need to come up with a name for that grumpy rug, if he didn't have one already that is. He was getting tired of just calling him 'Fox' or 'Nine Tails'. He thought about visiting him now, asking him what he knew about what his Haki was telling him. Could there be more of them out there? More of these Tailed Beasts? He didn't know, but he didn't have time to find out either, he still had to get back Sasuke and Sakura. He turned back toward the center of the forest and continued to make his way to his team.

* * *

Hinata was sprinting as fast as she could, desperately trying to get away. Kiba and Shino were just behind her, in as much of a panic as she was. She didn't know what the hell she just saw. She and her team had run into two groups of ninja fighting. They decided to hide in a nearby bush, hoping to ambush the winner and take both scrolls for themselves. They had quickly changed their minds.

That boy, the one his teammates called Gaara, was a monster. She and her team were forced to watch as he tortured the enemy ninja, slowly grinding them in his sand. The way he did it so casually terrified her. Never had she met someone who could kill a man with just a small gesture. His face was the worst part. He never blinked, just staring with unblinking, bagged eyes as his victims began to beg for their lives. His expression of pure apathy never changed when they began begging for death.

It was as if it was just a routine for him, as if he weren't grinding someone into paste and simply taking a stroll through the forest. Hinata thought back to her training, to all the progress she had made. Before a monster like Gaara, it was useless. How would you even begin to fight someone like that? Hinata didn't want to know, she didn't want to see his face ever again.

They had been sprinting for a long time now. She stopped, causing the others to stop as well as they began to lean on their knees, panting and trying to catch their breath. Kiba was the first to speak, Akamaru was shivering atop his head and she could see something she had never seen from the confident boy. Fear.

"Wha- what the hell was that you guys?"

Hinata and Shino didn't reply at first, still trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Shino stood up straight and replied to the feral boy.

"I-I'm not sure, but I would suggest we avoid him for the time being."

"Yeah, no _shit_ Shino! That guy just turned that entire team into a _fucking rain cloud_!"

Hinata caught her breath soon after, deciding to mitigate the fight between the two.

"G-guys, c'mon. We still need to get a scroll, lets just forget about it and look for a different team."

Kiba and Shino looked as each other for a moment before nodding. Kiba collapsed into the ground in a heap, sitting down cross legged.

"A-alright, Hinata…J-just gimme a minute."

Hinata nodded, choosing to also take a seat and flush the adrenaline from her system. Shino remained standing to stay on guard, just in case. They sat there for only about 10 minutes before Kiba got back up, looking reinvigorated.

"Alright, let's get moving! Hinata, use your Byakugan and find us a scroll!"

Hinata jumped slightly at the outburst, not expecting it. Kiba had always been someone that she and Shino could rely on. It seemed like no matter what happened he would always bounce back, ready for round two. Even after that nightmare, he was still ready to go. Hinata stood up, forming a handsign as she focused her chakra toward her eyes, feeling the familiar bulge of her veins as she activated her clans Kekkei Genkai.

"Byakugan!"

The world seemed to expand, her vision spreading out all around her, telling her every small detail around her. She could see the various wildlife throughout the forest. Whenever she used her Byakugan in a forest she was always amazed, watching the plant life sway in the wind, the birds flying between the trees, sometimes seeing a bunny or two just hopping around. She loved it. Using it here though? She was fucking terrified. Watching the plant life grow teeth, devouring a poor innocent rabbit, massive leeches hiding in the tree lines, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting prey. There was even a giant centipede. How a centipede grew to be _that_ big she had no clue but there it was.

Gulping slightly, she looked around the forest, searching for a team that had the Earth scroll they needed. It took a few minutes, but she had eventually spotted one, a group of grass ninja that had made camp. They would be perfect.

"I-I found one!"

Kiba grinned making a small fist pump and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Lead the way, Hinata!"

She smiled slightly before nodding, leading the way to their next opponents. It only took them a few minutes to reach them. They stayed in the trees, looking down at the small camp that the enemy made in the clearing below. Kiba was whispering to them, giving them a plan of action.

"Okay, Shino, I want you to swarm them with your bugs. Focus on their face while Hinata, Akamaru and I get in close and beat them down. Sound good?"

They all nodded, Akamaru included.

"Ok, Hinata you get the one with the long hair, we got the other too. Ready when you are Shino."

Shino nodded, gathering his bugs. They flew out from his sleeves, forming a large cloud above the oblivious ninja. Then, when one of them finally heard a small buzzing and looked up, they descended. Hinata moved quickly, getting in front of the long-haired woman and immediately began striking her chakra points and internal organs. It only took a couple strikes before she was down. Hinata kneeled and grabbed the scroll from her pocket. She looked over and saw Kiba had defeated his targets as well.

Raising the scroll, she announced their success. The team began walking toward the central tower, not wanting to stay after seeing the sand demon in action. Who knew what else they would run into.

* * *

Vergo dragged the corpse over to the rest of his team, who had started a small campfire. He, Neji and Tenten had defeated a team a little over an hour ago, gathering the other scroll they needed. They decided to rest before they moved on, sending Vergo out to hunt for food. He was just now returning, watching in curiosity as Neji and Tenten stared at him, wide-eyed. He was slightly confused, was something wrong?

Walking up to them, he hurled the bear's corpse in front of him with one arm, looking over to Tenten as he did so.

"Is this satisfactory?"

Tenten looked down at the bear, then back up at him and nodded blankly. Vergo nodded back.

"Good, I shall stand guard as you two prepare food. Call me when you are finished."

Vergo jumped up to the tree line, using his Haki to sense for any disturbances as he sat on a branch. He thought about the last few weeks, about Doffy. He worried about his king, knowing that he still had his nightmares, his Haki alerting him when he would wake up throughout the night. He knew that there was conflict going through Doffy right now, realizing it when that girl, Sakura, appeared at his door but he expected that it been happening for a while now.

He remembered when Doffy looked at him during their conversation. The look he gave him had been one of panic, a look he only recognized after being friends for him for over 40 years now. He looked toward him, as if asking what he should do, doubt appearing at the prospect of adding another to his family. The previous Doflamingo would never hesitate like that. To Doffy, family was something very important to him. After being betrayed by his father, after murdering him, Doffy was alone. He was alone in the world and only had hate to govern him.

Then, Trebol had found the boy. Trebol heard the boy's story, and he _exalted_ young Doffy. Trebol saw the qualities of a king in him, someone worth serving with everything they had, someone to finally guide their wayward group of misfits. From that day onward, they gave their everything to Doflamingo, they became his _new_ family. Since then, family to Doffy had nothing to do with blood, but rather the dedication someone had showed the other.

Some would think that Doffy had simply taken advantage of them, but Vergo never saw it that way. He had truly accepted them; all their little quirks and flaws. Never would Doflamingo reject someone who had dedicated themselves to him unless they would betray the trust he would give in return.

That was how he knew that Doffy was struggling, the choice to accept Sakura into his family was one that was hard for him, but he could see that Doffy was happy with his choice. He wondered what exactly was going through his head, but he decided to put that thought to rest. He had faith in his king.

Vergo thoughts drifted toward his teammates. They were far weaker than he was, but that was fine. Even in his old life, he was hard pressed to find someone on his own level of strength. Still, he enjoyed their company, Neji, constantly training and wishing to improve himself.

When he had first sparred against him he didn't think much of Neji Hyuga. He was an arrogant boy without the strength to back up his claims. After his defeat, Neji had changed, now seeking to improve himself through training and arduous work, something Vergo could appreciate. Neji would now train with him more often, with Vergo now holding back and helping the boy. He would talk about his new goal, to grow stronger so he could protect someone, to repay an infinite debt toward someone. His words made him think of Doffy. Yes, Vergo could certainly relate to Neji Hyuga.

Then, there was the girl, Tenten. She was the most 'normal' of their small group, not particularly standing out in any fashion. Behind that normality was someone who strived to stand out. She chose a unique and difficult path in her shinobi life, the absolute mastery of all weapons. Vergo could not name anyone who had achieved such a thing, and he respected her for taking on such a difficult path.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt enemy shinobi approaching. Looking down at Neji and Tenten, he saw them both cooking over the small campfire. He turned away, he decided not to bother them. Moving quickly, he went deeper into the forest, his form appearing directly in front of the three ninja.

They were a bit older than him, probably 14 or so, all boys. Based on their headbands, they were from the Hidden Waterfall. They stopped, startled and Vergo didn't waste the opening. He marched in front of the first, lashing out with a low kick and snapping his leg backwards, shattering his kneecap. As the boy fell, Vergo grabbed his head, quickly giving it a sudden _twist_ , snapping it.

He dropped the corpse as the other two charged. He went for the one on the left first, sidestepping the boys punch, he grabbed the ninjas wrist and extended their arm, sending a light jab at their elbow and folded it backward. He let go, wrapping his other arm around the boy's neck while glaring at his teammate. The third ninja was staring at him, his legs shaking as Vergo choked the life out of his teammate. When Vergo's Haki no longer felt anything from his hostage, he dropped him, walking slowly toward the survivor.

He screamed, turning around to run away, a futile effort. Vergo pulled out a kunai from within his trench coat, throwing it at the hysterical ninja. It was low, aimed at the boys left knee cap. It made contact, the strength behind the bladed weapon sheering the boys leg off below the knee. The boy fell, screaming and attempting to drag his body away. Vergo wouldn't let him get away. Reaching the grounded ninja, Vergo flipped him onto his back, ignoring his begging and pleading. His leg thundered down as he pulverized the other leg, ensuring there would be no escape.

It would be some time until the food was done, Vergo had some time to kill.

* * *

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

He called out, his shadow stretching as it pursued the Hidden Rain ninja. His enemy ran, jumping back and forth to avoid his technique. Dropped the jutsu, his shadow retreated back to him. The ninja had ambushed him and his team on their way to the tower. Choji and Ino stood at his side, waiting for him to announce their next plan.

The enemy was fast, worse, he was clever. When he first attacked he had flooded the area with clones, disorienting them while he attacked from the shadows. Choji's Human Boulder technique took care of that, dragging the rat out of hiding. Now they just had to catch the damn pest, luckily he was alone.

'Uhg, what a drag', he thought, analyzing the situation. The ninja was coming to a stop soon, now realizing that his shadow had retreated. He performed a back flip, and Shikamaru saw his opportunity. He quickly jumped back into the bushes behind him, creating a clone in his place. Choji and Ino saw what he was doing and said nothing. Using his clan's technique, he gave the illusion a shadow, and snuck his way around the clearing they were fighting in, trying to get behind the enemy. While doing so, their enemy taunted him.

"Hahaha! If that's all you guys can do you might as well give up your scroll now!"

Shikamaru was in place, now hiding in the bushes to his clone's far right. His shadow still connected to his clone, he made it speak while throwing his voice.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The shadow at his clone's feet stretched, curving from the left to drive the Rain ninja closer to his real self.

"That trick again, huh? Useless!"

It worked, He was hopping closer to him, his eyes toward the ground at the shadow curving toward him. He never saw the second tendril appearing from Shikamaru's real body just behind him.

"Shadow Possession Success."

He dropped the clone jutsu, watching as Choji used his Human Boulder technique and rushed at the ninja. Shikamaru released the Shadow Possession just before Choji struck, sighing. Getting up from the bushes, he walked into the clearing and joined his teammates. They approached the downed genin, who was unconscious.

"Man, what a drag. I knew there would be people setting up ambushes around the tower, but still, this is ridiculous."

The Rain Shinobi had been the third person to assault them on their way to the tower. He thought that it wouldn't get so bad until the fifth day, not the first.

"Hey, lighten Shikamaru. At least we have our scrolls, right?", Choji said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, suck it up Shikamaru. We got our scrolls, so I want to get to that tower and take a nice, hot bath! I'm covered in dirt and grime and who knows what else…"

Shikamaru sighed," Fine, let's get moving then."

The three of them continued to march toward the tower, Shikamaru deep in thought. The exams were something that was beginning to puzzle him. He wondered about it's purpose, not really seeing why all this was necessary. As far as he could tell there was much better ways to test chunin-hopefuls, much safer ones too. There wasn't much of a reason for all this combat and bloodshed, he was already sure that at least a fourth of the contestants were already dead or dying.

Thinking about it a little more, he did find a reason; it was a talent show. As ridiculous as it sounded that was basically what it was, a way for various villages to show who was top dog by pitting their rising stars against another villages ninja. Shikamaru thought it was too much work but he could see the significance. By showing that you had the superior ninja you not only secured more missions for your village but also deterred possible warfare. Thinking about it like that, Shikamaru saw that it was important, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Looking over at his teammate, his brow furrowed, slightly frustrated. Something had been bothering Ino since the exam started. She had been constantly looking off into the distance, thinking no doubt. It worried him. For one, getting distracted in such a dangerous location was begging for something bad to happen to you. Secondly, she was his friend and he was worried about her.

Despite how much he would call her 'troublesome' or a 'total drag', the two had been friends since childhood, and he would be lying if he said he didn't care what happened to her. He looked to Choji who was reaching into his pouch for another bag of chips. He hadn't seemed to notice the small change in Ino, though that was probably for the better. As much as he loved the big guy, Choji wasn't very subtle, and Ino didn't really take blunt assumptions very well.

"Hey guys, look!", Choji said, pointing forward.

They could see the tower through a small gap in the trees, having finally made it after all that trouble. Briefly looking at Ino, he made sure to remember to talk to her after this and approached the tower.

* * *

Dosu Kinuta and his team continued to patrol around the tower, following Lord Orochimaru's new orders. Their original mission had been to kill as many teams as they could, all except Sasuke Uchiha's. They were very successful, burning every scroll they could find.

New orders came in though, telling them to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Dosu Kinuta was suspicious, not quite understanding the sudden change. He ignored his suspicions for now, his team working to track Sasuke down.

They had been searching for almost an hour before they found him. He was resting in a small clearing alone. He looked silently over to his team, then nodded, giving the signal to reveal themselves. They jumped down from the tree tops, appearing before their target.

* * *

They had decided to rest once they got close to the tower, waiting for Naruto to catch up with them. Sasuke sat down, taking the moment to steady his breathing as he thought back to the man they met in the forest. His skin had been pale, having a sickly look to it. The rest of his body looked rather thin as well. Despite those features, the man had been something out of a nightmare. Thinking back to that moment, as he tried to burn the man alive, he couldn't help but be reminded of his current strength, still not good enough. Then, he thought about the man's words. He _knew_ Itachi Uchiha. The thought made him shiver, wondering just what his brother had to have been doing to make an acquaintance like that.

He looked back toward the direction they came from, waiting to see Naruto's form. He was worried, he knew Naruto was strong, but that man had been a different kind of beast, he could feel it. Choosing to have faith in the ever-grinning blond, his head turned to the other direction, watching as their eavesdroppers appeared in front of them. He stood up, talking to Sakura who was around the tree, outside of view.

"Sakura, hide.", he whispered, eyeing the three ninja.

Sakura nodded slightly, hiding behind the tree they were sitting up against. He watched the three genin, unsure of what village they were from. The ninja in the center was wrapped in bandages, having only one visible eye. He spoke first.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?"

Not good. They were looking for him specifically, were they Kekkei Genkai hunters?

"Depends on who's asking."

The bandaged shinobi chuckled lightly.

"Of course, where are my manners. My name is Dosu Kinuta, and these are my associates, Zaku", he said, gesturing to the boy at his right, "And Kin. To be frank, we've been assigned to kill you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to work out a strategy in his mind to deal with the three ninja. He hoped Naruto was almost here.

"On whose orders?", he said, stalling for time.

Dosu began to chuckle, his voice growing harsher.

"I have a feeling you've already met."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the other boy, Zaku rushed toward him. Shoving the thought to the side, he tensed and activated his Sharingan, watching as Zaku sent a straight punch. Sasuke used one arm to redirect the blow, using his other to thrust his elbow into Zaku's face. He heard a sickening snap, feeling something _give_. Zaku went down instantly, collapsing in a bloody heap.

Sasuke looked down at him, shocked. It was like he had blown a hole into Zaku's face, turning it into a ragged mess. He starred down at his hands, lost in thought. Through all his spars with Naruto, he had never gotten even close to winning. His punches would either never land, or the blond would simply let him hit him, not fazed by his attacks. All this time he thought he was so far behind but, maybe that wasn't true, maybe Naruto was just too far ahead. His hands clenched into fists, looking back up at his opponents with a confident look on his face.

Dosu seemed to scowl at him, his face hidden behind his bandages, and his partner Kin moved in front of him, multiple senbon between her fingers.

"Your stronger than I thought, but that won't help you. No matter how strong you are, you're not faster than sound."

Dosu raised his right arm, revealing a strange metal bracer attached to his forearm. Sound? That didn't sound good. Sasuke knew that he wasn't that fast, whatever attack Dosu launched would most likely hit him before he could even react, if his claim was true. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to worry about it. He watched as the kunai sprayed blood, Sakura having snuck behind Dosu and slitting his throat. Hearing the body fall, Kin turned around and Sasuke didn't hesitate. He ran up behind her, a kunai in hand as he stabbed it directly into her spine. He felt the kunai scrape against bone, eventually feeling a small snap as the blade severed her spine completely.

She fell to the ground, dead. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, before hearing someone impact the ground next to them. They turned toward the intruder, kunai up and ready.

"Heh heh heh. What'd I miss?"

* * *

Doffy, Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to the tower, both scrolls in hand. They approached the front door, looking at a message carved into the nearby wall. Sakura read it aloud.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of _something, something_. It shall lead you on your way…What do you think it means guys?"

Doffy looked at the quote, then to Sasuke who was holding both scrolls. Sasuke quickly came up with the same conclusion.

"It sounds like we're supposed to open the scrolls."

Doffy laughed, slapping Sasuke on the back.

"Great idea, Sasuke! You do that while Sakura and I wait over here."

Doffy grabbed Sakura and took cover behind a nearby giant log, peeking over the side and waiting for Sasuke to open the scrolls. Sasuke was looking toward him with a deadpan expression. He gave him a thumbs-up.

"Ready when you are!"

Sasuke sighed, unwrapping the heaven scroll and opening it. As soon as he looked at the contents, he dropped it, jumping back. The scroll fell onto the ground, revealing a sealing formula. There was a puff of smoke, and Doffy's Haki could sense someone standing on the scroll.

'Huh, that feels familiar, reminds me of those snakes. Perhaps they weren't hiding from my Haki but were teleported by that man using scrolls, just like Iruka here. I'll need to do some research it seems.'

Iruka stood on the scroll, looking around in confusion. Then he spotted Sasuke and smiled.

"Ah, there you are Sasuke, I was wondering who summoned me. Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

Taking that as their cue, the two leapt over the log, joining Sasuke in front of Iruka. Sakura greeted her former sensei.

"We're right here, Iruka Sensei. But, what are you doing here?"

Iruka smiled at them, chuckling slightly.

"Well you see, the scrolls you have are designed with a special sealing technique that, when opened, summons the chunin assigned to it. Looks like you guys managed to get stuck with me. You, uh, _do_ have the other scroll, right?"

Sasuke lifted it in his hand, shaking it lightly to confirm that they did indeed have it. Iruka sighed in relief, visually relaxing.

"Oh good, well, it looks like Team 7 has officially passed the second part of the chunin exams! Congratulations!"

Sasuke smirked, while Sakura was jumping in joy. Doffy merely grinned while he watched them, eager to see what was next.

"Heh heh heh, so what's next Iruka? Do we have to fight you for the next part of this test?"

Iruka shook his head quickly while raising his hands.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't worry, the Hokage will be arriving on the fifth day to explain the third and final part of the exam. For now, you can rest inside the tower. There are several rooms available for everyone."

Team 7 nodded in unison, walking through the front door of the tower as Iruka poofed away. Entering the tower, they were met with a very large room, it looked to be some kind of arena with a large statue of the reverse ram handsign. They weren't the only ones there. In fact, there was only one other team there, the two that Doffy and Sakura met just before the exams along with someone else. The kid had red hair, he was pale too, with a large gourd on his back. Doffy was intrigued. For one, this was the one that his Haki had felt in the forest, meaning they had just arrived. They were the one with two auras I their body. There as also the fact that he was staring at him with a manic grin on his face.

Doffy grinned back, his team heading toward a door on the right side of the room, most likely where the rooms Iruka spoke of were located. They led to a flight of stairs that they quickly climbed, eventually meeting a hallway with several doors. Opening the first door they came across, they walked into the room to rest.

There were three beds, most likely to accommodate each team of three, and Sakura immediately took one, laying down with a loud groan.

"Thank god, we're finally out of that creepy forest. I can't believe they wanted us to spend five days there."

Doffy chuckled at her words. Taking the bed next to her.

"Heh heh, _I_ was having fun."

Sakura turned her head toward him with a deadpan expression, never bothering to sit up.

"Of you course _you_ would have fun. Unfortunately, _I'm_ not some kind of super being."

Doffy began to laugh, while Sasuke simply lay in the other be next to him.

"Heh heh heh! You're right, that _is_ unfortunate!"

Sakura pouted at him, reaching above her to grab a pillow and throw it at him. Doffy just grinned at her, using his strings it lift him into the air and avoid the projectile. The pillow kept going, slamming into Sasuke who was sitting on the side of the bed, back facing them while he leaned down to take off his sandals. The force of the pillow seemed to be just enough to knock the unsuspecting boy over, making him fall on his face.

Doffy grinned, cutting his strings and landed on the bed, bouncing a bit from the height. Sakura looked horrified.

"S-sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t- "

Sasuke had gotten up, glaring at them and stopping Sakura's apology. Slowly, he grabbed the pillow on his own bed, and the war had begun.

* * *

They had to spend the next five days waiting for the second part of the exam to begin. Most of the other leaf genin had made it to the tower on the first day. There were a couple people during the others but none that he could sense being of any real significance. Surprisingly, Kabuto and his team never showed up either. During those days, Team 7 had been very bored, usually just playing small games or talking with the other Leaf genin. Right now, however, they were getting ready. The old man had arrived, and he was going to be announcing the next part of the exam.

Doffy looked at Sakura for a moment, worried. He had arrived a bit earlier than he let on during their small skirmish, watching as Sakura snuck up on the bandaged genin. That had been a close call. Sakura's stealth had improved but, somehow, that genin was able to hear her, waiting for her to appear behind him. He must of hade some enhanced senses to be able to detect her so easily. Unfortunately for him, before he could launch his surprise attack on Sakura, he just happened to get caught up in some strings, halting his movement.

Still, he didn't tell Sakura that he had helped her, seeing how proud she was to take on an enemy ninja almost single-handedly. Doffy worried about the rest of these exams, knowing that he wouldn't be able to help her like that anymore. If he had to guess, they were going to be moving on to one-on-one combat, something that Doffy couldn't help her with, considering all the high-level ninja around. They would see something was up, especially the Hokage if no one else.

The three finished getting ready, walking back down the stairs and joining everyone else in front of the Hokage in the arena. They all looked toward the old man, the 'God of Shinobi' who began his speech a moment later. Doffy tuned most of it out, looking at the others. Most of the people who made it through the forest was leaf ninja, all of the rookies actually. There were a few stragglers but the only ones Doffy was concerned about were the Sand ninja. Then, Doffy heard his chance to thin the competition even further.

"Now, there are simply too many of you to move on to the final round. Therefor, we will be a having a tournament style preliminary round to thin you out."

Kiba had spoken up next.

"Preliminary round? What for, why does it matter that there are so many of us?"

The Hokage cleared his throat, going on to explain it to the dog-like boy.

"The final round of the Chunin Exam is to be held in front of several nobles of high prestige. The exam acts as a way for villages to show off their strength and appeal to potential clients. Because of the difficult nature of arranging so many influential figures in one place, the exams _must_ be a short event. Are they any who wish to drop out now? The preliminaries will begin immediately and will now be one-on-one confrontations. Because of this, you can leave without having to worry about failing the rest of your team."

Doffy grinned at the opportunity. Looking at the various other ninja, he flexed his Conqueror's Haki, being careful to not target those of importance, primarily his fellow leaf ninja and that sand ninja. It worked, the small application was enough to send the other ninja over the edge, making them raise their hands to leave the exam. After it was all said and done, only the so called 'Konoha 12' and the Sand ninja remained.

Looking at the remaining genin, the Hokage made a brief nod.

"Very well, everyone else can join the jonin sensei's up at the stands. We will be using the computer behind me to randomly select the matchups."

Doffy and his team turned to the right, seeing Kakashi leaning against the rail while reading his book. They walked up the stairs, joining him and looking up at the screen, waiting for the first match to be called. Kakashi looked away from his book, giving them a small wave.

"Yo."

Sakura and Sasuke just looked up toward him with bored faces, repeating the lazy gesture.

"Yo."

"Yo."

Doffy grinned as Kakashi slumped forward, not amused. He was about to speak before a small ring sounded out, alerting them that the first match was about to be decided. Looking up, they all waited eagerly.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kankuro

Doflamingo _grinned_.

* * *

Kankuro made Crow look up at the screen, smirking as he got the chance for some pay back. That Naruto kid had made a fool of him during the first day of the exams, and he was ready to put the idiot blond in his place. He had Crow, his puppet, disguised as himself, jump down into the arena, joining his opponent. Kankuro was currently wrapped up in bandages, swapping places with the puppet. Heh, and Temari called him an idiot, this was genius!

A jonin walked up to them, most likely their referee. He began to introduce himself, his voice sounding ragged and sickly; he was even coughing as he talked.

"I'm Hayate Gekko, a special jonin who will be proctoring these matches. The match will end if one of the participants is either unable to battle or I announce the winner based on circumstance. Now, are there any questions?"

They both shook their head, eager to get started.

"Very well, then begin!"

Hayate jumped back as Kankuro's puppet sped toward the blond, aiming a strong right at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged, his hands in his pocket as he swept his legs at Crow's feet. He made Crow jump, lashing out with a kick aimed at his stomach. Naruto jumped, his form seemed to almost be pulled through the air as he quickly landed behind Crow, fist reeled back to send a punch at his real body.

' _What?!'_

Acting quickly, he unraveled himself from the bandages, putting his arms up to block the attack. The blondes fist dug into his forearms, launching him into his own puppet and sending him flying back. Kankuro quickly stopped his momentum, setup his chakra strings and dropped Crows disguise, revealing the ominous creation with a creepy chattering.

"Heh heh heh! What's wrong Kankuro? Are you scared of little old me? Don't worry, I don't bite."

Kankuro ignored his words, sending his puppet to fly toward the blond. The puppet raised each of it's four arms, revealing hidden blades in each of its wrists. They slashed at the blond, who was dodging each of them. Seeing that he was going nowhere, Crow opened his mouth, firing several poisoned senbon at Naruto. Naruto fell backward, ducking under the senbon and Kankuro took advantage. Crows arm detached from it's socket, firing the wrist blade at the falling Leaf ninja.

Then, Naruto moved, just before he hit the ground his body seemed to be pulled to the side, dodging the attack and pulling him back to his feet.

' _Damn, he a slippery one. I don't know how he did that but let's see how well he does with poison smoke bombs_.'

Kankuro had several types of poison inside Crow's body, including a poison smoke bomb designed for indoor use, dissolving harmlessly into the air after a few seconds if it hadn't entered someone's body yet. Kankuro got ready, preparing to send Crow back toward the blond, when Naruto spoke.

"heh heh heh, that's a neat toy, mind if I give it a try?"

Huh? Kankuro shook his head, ignoring the blond as he sent Crow rushing back into the fight, or at least, he tried to. Kankuro's fingers strained, trying to get Crow to move but he wouldn't, like there was something holding him in place. Suddenly, Crow spun around, facing him. Kankuro didn't know what was going on, watching as his own puppet sped toward him, listening to Naruto's laughs.

"Heh heh, what does this one do?"

A small purple orb was launched from his mouth, the smoke bomb that Kankuro had prepared from before. It erupted at his feet, billowing purple smoke rising around him. He made to get out of the way, holding his breath until Crow had reached him, latching onto him and holding him in place.

"Sorry Kankuro, but it seems he likes me more than you. Heh heh heh!"

Kankuro strained against the reinforced wood, desperately trying to escape while he held his breath. He couldn't do it; the puppet was too tough and still wasn't responding to his commands. He looked around, trying to find a way out when he saw them. There were several white, near invisible strings wrapped around Crow's body. That's how he was doing it, he somehow wrapped these strings around him, using them as chakra strings to control the puppet. But that didn't make sense, The Leaf didn't have any puppet users, so how did the blonde get so good at controlling Crow's movements?

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly, he watched as the wired went slack, someone having cut through them as he was carried out of the smoke. Looking up, he saw his sensei, Baki, carrying him back to the stands. They got there quickly, Baki setting him down on his feet.

"Thanks, Baki sensei." He said, disappointed that he had been defeated so easily. Baki simply glanced down at him, his vision soon returning to the screen.

"Don't mention it."

Kankuro nodded, then remembered that he had to grab the Crows arm that he detached in the fight, he looked over the railing, trying to find it. He found it quickly. It was waiting for him, simply floating there while connected to a thin white string. Kankuro looked up, watching as Naruto grinned at him. He clenched his teeth, ripping the appendage out of the air and returned his focus to the screen, the next match already being announced.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka

* * *

Ino hopped down from the platform and into the arena below, a grin on her face. She felt a little bad that she had to beat up Sakura but, at the end of the day, she was here to pass. Not even her former best friend would stop her. She had really lucked out, she couldn't imagine herself winning against anyone here besides Sakura so maybe it was Fate. Walking to the proctor, Hayate's, right side, she waited as Sakura, too, jumped down and stood across her.

Ino was a little surprised, she had a confident smile on her face, determination in her eyes. It was something that Ino hadn't seen in years. She thought back to the beginning of the first exam, the way she would just smile whenever she hugged Sasuke, trying to tease her. It was like she was just humoring her. Could it be…? Could she and Sasuke have really…? No, that wasn't it, there was something else going on here. Well, whatever it was, she was happy for the pink girl, but sad that she had to wipe that confident smile off her face.

The two stood, tense as they waited for Hayate to call for the beginning of the fight. Strategies flew through her mind, thinking of the various techniques she could use against Sakura. Ultimately, she leaned toward basic taijutsu, Sakura's main weakness. A short strategy in mind, she watched as Hayate threw a hand downward, signaling the beginning of the fight.

"Begin!"

Ino charged in first, a fist heading toward the girl's chest. When the strike landed, she was going to follow up with a sharp kick to her face, hopefully knocking her out. She didn't get the chance. Sakura spun around the punch, stepping closer to her with an elbow now heading toward Ino's face. Surprised, she brought up her arms to block the attack, planning to swat it away and put the girl in a chokehold, once again taking advantage of the girl's lower physical strength.

She was surprised at the strength behind the blow. Not putting up enough resistance, Sakura's elbow made her smack her forearm into her own face, dazing her for a moment. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the spots out of her eyes when she felt two hands grab the sides of her head. Opening her eye's fully, she was met with Sakura's knee driving toward her face. She put her hands against her knee, pushing and trying to stop the attack but it was too late. The knee drove her hands into her face, sending her reeling backward, struggling to stay standing.

She saw Sakura run toward her, a punch reeled back. Ino stepped back and sent a high kick toward the girl's face, only for the girl to keep going, fazing right through her.

'A Clone?'

The real Sakura was directly behind her clone, grabbing her still extended leg, she raised her arm, driving her elbow into Ino's knee. Ino's vision went white, screaming at the pain. It didn't feel broken, but it hurt nonetheless. Her vision cleared, now seeing Sakura's fist just before it impacted her face. It struck, driving her toward the ground. She felt her head impact the concrete floor and everything went black. She had lost.

* * *

Choji watched in shock as Sakura's punch sent Ino into the ground. Never did he think the day would come when Sakura would fight like that. It was completely different than what she had shown in the academy. Usually, she always threw straight punches, no strategy in mind other than to hit her opponent. This Sakura was clearly different, a bit brutal as she picked Ino apart. He felt Asuma rush down and grab Ino, bringing her back up to the stands and leaning her against the wall, almost as fast as he could blink.

Choji was worried about Ino but now he was more concerned about himself. Would he have to fight too? Looking around, the number of people was uneven, meaning someone would get a free pass. His hear pounding, he looked up at the screen, watching the names pass by as the computer decided the next match, hope swelling in his heart.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Choji Akimichi

That hope shriveled up and died, a wave of depression hitting him. _Sasuke_? He had to fight _Sasuke_? Yeah, he was done for, he might as well give up now. Sasuke was one of the best students in the academy, just under Naruto who Choji saw as almost untouchable. There was no way he stood a chance against him. He considered giving up, surely there would be no harm in it. After all, he had proven himself these last few days, he had made it this far. He looked up, ready to give in, until he saw Asuma sensei smiling down at him.

' _You are a fine ninja Choji Akimichi.'_

The words echoed in his head, replacing the doubt and depression with unyielding determination. A fire in his eyes, he jumped down raising his arms when he landed on the ground.

"Let's Goooooo!"

He ran to the proctor's side, huffing in anticipation as Sasuke calmly walked down the stairs, slowly walking to meet him. The two stood across from each other, polar opposites. Choji was filled with visual enthusiasm and determination, a fierce look on his face. Sasuke was cool and composed, his face impassive as he looked at his opponent. Looking at the two of them, Hayate nodded to himself, jumping back and beginning the fight.

"Begin!"

Sasuke rushed forward first, and Choji waited for him. Sasuke was fast, far faster than he was, so there was no point in making the first move. What he did know was that he was physically more powerful than the Uchiha, or if he wasn't his clan's techniques would make him so. Sasuke jumped into the air into a flying high kick. Choji grabbed the leg and pulled Sasuke closer to him, a punch reared back to slam into the smaller ninja. As soon as he was close enough, he fired the punch, aiming at Sasuke's face. The smaller boy grabbed his wrist, puling himself upward and dodging Choji's attack. Now standing upward in the air, Sasuke reared back his leg, sending it forward to punt Choji's head.

"Expansion Jutsu!"

Choji's body suddenly expanded, launching Sasuke away from him as Choji grew. Choji looked down at Sasuke before tucking in his limbs and head, begging to roll rapidly.

"Human Boulder!"

Choji's large frame began to rush at Sasuke, threating to flatten him. Sasuke jumped over him, dodging the attack while throwing several kunai. His kunai bounced off Choji's body, the rotation of his body flinging them away. Choji crashed into the wall, then began to roll in reverse heading back toward Sasuke. This wasn't good. His body was moving too slow to hit Sasuke, who was much faster than him. Sasuke moved to the side, once again dodging to the side. Choji was about to stop the technique when he felt a searing pain in his side.

He stopped his rotation, turning back to normal as he felt at his side with his hand. There was blood. He tried to figure out what had happened as he looked at Sasuke, who was smirking. He saw a bloody kunai on the floor, it didn't take him long to figure it out. The Human Boulder technique protects its user using high speed rotation, deflecting most attacks. The problem was that his body was spherical and spun on an axis. Therefore, there were two spots on his body that weren't protected by that rotation, his sides.

' _And he figured it out so quickly…'_

This was it, he only had one chance at this. He ran at Sasuke, who waited for his approach. Choji sent a punch toward him, and seeing Sasuke go to block it, he smirked. He had him.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

His arm expanded, multiplying the strength of the attack as it struck Sasuke, sending him flying. Choji smirked, there was no way Sasuke could still be conscious after that, he had broken boulders with this technique and he never saw the attack coming. The smirk fell as he saw Sasuke. It was like time had slowed down, watching as Sasuke, still conscious and with not even a bruise, brought his hand up to his mouth, his thumb and pointer finger in the shape of an 'O'.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

He watched the torrent of flames rush toward him. It was too close, he wouldn't be able to dodge it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Due to the interference of Asuma Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!"

What? He opened his eyes, he was in the stands now. Looking up, he saw Asuma looking down at him, a large smile on his face.

"You did great, Choji."

Choji stared at him, shocked at the turn of events, before he smiled back.

"Thanks, sensei."

Choji stood back up, standing next to Shikamaru who was leaning on the railing, smirking at him. Choji smiled back, giving him a small thumbs-up. He looked at the screen, the next match having already been decided.

Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee

* * *

Kiba smirked as he jumped into the ring, thinking about that last move that Sasuke had made. Just before Choji's fist had hit him, the boy had jumped backward, somehow predicting the attack and absorbing its impact. He felt a little bad for the big guy, but he wasn't surprised. Choji just wasn't ready for the big leagues. He couldn't stand up to people like himself.

Kiba watched as Lee approached, his hands behind his back and expression hidden by his sunglasses. He wasn't sure what to expect from this guy. He was guessing that he was a close combat fighter, which was just perfect. The Inuzuka Clan specialized in tracking techniques and close combat, their natural claws and instincts giving them a distinct advantage over most ninja.

He stood in front of Lee, Akamaru at his side, growling. The three of them waited for Hayate to begin the match and Kiba couldn't help but grin, eager to end that confidence Lee seemed to exude.

"Begin!"

"Stay back Akamaru! He's mine!"

Twisting his body, Kiba jumped into the air, his rotation increasing to incredible levels as he announced one of the trademark attacks of the Inuzuka Clan.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Kiba curved in midair, becoming an unstoppable drill of claws and fangs. He sensed Lee through his sense of smell and made to pulverize the kid. Just before his attack landed, he felt something smash into him. His rotation stopped, the force of the impact sent him flying. Using his claws to grip the ground, Kiba stopped himself, quickly looking up to see what had happened. Lee stood in the same place, a fist outstretched in a back-hand motion.

Did he just…no. There was no way that he stopped his technique like that. No one could simply punch through one of his Fangs, even Kurenai simply avoided them. He refused to believe it. Rushing at the boy, he decided to try pure taijutsu and examine Lee's fighting style. He reached him, swiping one of his claws with ferocity, intending to flay his skin. His claws lost the strength behind them, merely dragging lightly across Lee's check when a fist had planted itself into his stomach. He couldn't breathe, his vision beginning to blur as his lungs cried out for air. His will was the only thing keeping him conscious.

He saw through blurred vision as Akamaru, rescinded his orders, moving to attack Lee. Lee had lashed out with a kick, sending Akamaru flying toward the Hokage's feet, he didn't get up. Kiba saw red. He drew his hand back, drawing on the last of his strength to drive his claws into Lee's eyes. Lee stopped the attack instantly, his hand grasping Kiba's wrist and halting his attack. He felt a pull, then, Kiba was in the air, Lee using his arm to lift him off the ground and over him. Kiba felt himself speeding up, now quickly heading back toward the ground. He tried to brace himself for the impact, but the action was too quick, he hadn't even caught his breath yet.

As soon as his back thundered down onto the ground, he knew he had lost. The proctor apparently knew it too.

"The winner is Rock Lee."

Kiba lay there for a moment, catching his breath as multiple medic-nin had appeared, healing his wounds. He looked up, and noticed that the Hokage was there, carrying Akamaru.

"I-is he o-okay?", he asked, scared for his best friend.

The Hokage looked confused for a moment before smiling. To Kiba's relief, he nodded.

"Yes, he's fine. You probably thought that Lee had kicked Akamaru, you must not have recovered from Lee's blow yet."

Kiba looked confused before the Hokage went on.

"Lee merely put his foot on Akamaru, pushing him away. The dog ended up hitting his head on the lip of the concrete where I was sitting, hitting his head and knocking himself out. He'll be just fine."

The Hokage placed the puppy onto Kiba's stomach after the medic-nin put him on a stretcher. He looked a bit confused at the need and looked at one of them. The Hokage put his worried aside.

"They just want to take you to the hospital and check for any internal damage. Lee had hit you quite hard, you know."

Kiba nodded, exhausted. He brought Akamaru closer to his chest, cradling the young puppy and submitting to his wounds, falling asleep.

* * *

Tenten watched as his teammate walked back up the stands, satisfaction on her face. Watching Lee beat up the arrogant boy was the most fun she had all day. She wanted to hurry up and get her match too damn it! She didn't train for the past couple weeks to sit on the sidelines. She looked up toward the screen, her hands clapped together as she prayed at the great god of weaponry.

Tenten vs Temari

Hell yeah! She jumped down, a smile on her face as she walked up to her opponent. This bitch was going _down_. She waited in front of Temari, the girl was smirking at her as well, her arms crossed as she tilted her hips.

"Begin!"

Tenten immediately jumped backward and into the air. She pulled a scroll out of her pouch, unraveling it as multiple weapons began to poof out from the markings on the scroll. She grabbed them as they appeared, hurling them toward the Sand ninja at a frightening pace. Soon enough, a wave of steel had formed, threating to blanket and skewer the other girl. Tenten watched on, curious to see what happened.

Temari smirked, reaching behind her she pulled a contraption from her back, swinging it in front of her, it unfolded, revealing an enormous fan. A heavy wind came from nowhere, throwing her weapons aside and blocking Tenten's attack. She pulled out a kunai, deflecting the various weapons that had blown back toward her as she fell back toward the ground.

She landed, thinking about her next move. She could use her trump card, her Twin Rising Dragons. It was her best technique and she didn't know what else to do. She reached for the proper scrolls, before she remembered something.

" _Your too quick to resort back to long-range combat. You should focus more on being able to use your weapons in close range. The moment a competent enemy gets too close or you meet someone with superior long-range capabilities, you're finished."_

She stopped, grabbing a katana that was lying on the ground. Her grip tightening on the handle, she rushed Temari. The Sand ninja looked slightly shocked at the change in tactics but was smirking nonetheless. She pulled her fan back, swinging it again and sending another gust of wind. Tenten unspooled some of her ninja wire, quickly tying it to one of the weapons embedded in the ground, using it to pull herself through the powerful gust and closer to her target. Temari's smirk fell, seeing that she hadn't been blown away like she expected.

Tenten pulled the weapon she had tied herself to out of the ground, a small scythe, and launched it at Temari before she could ready another attack. She jumped to the side, avoiding the scythe and giving Tenten the time she needed to reach the dark blond girl. She swung her sword, Temari pulling up her fan and blocking it. Tenten put her foot on the fan and ran up over it, getting behind the girl. She raised her katana and slashed downward. Temari jumped back while moving her fan behind her, opening it fully. The sword dug into Temari's leg, drawing blood but it was a minor wound. Temari swung her fan.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe!"

Another gust of wind, but this was different. The force of it lifted her into the air, suspending her there as she felt multiple invisible razors digging into her skin. The pain made her scream out. She felt herself blacking out, when the wind stopped. She began to fall. She looked down, having to look behind her as her back was to the ground. Temari was there, her fan up straight and braced to the ground as she fell, intended to impale her on it. She threw a kunai at the girl, watching as Temari dodged and moved her fan. Tenten hit the ground, unable to get up. She had lost a lot of blood to that previous technique, weakening her. She tried to stand up but was unable. She lost.

"The winner is Temari!"

She saw the medics come in to get her, she couldn't help but look at her team, watching them as they watched her being carried away. She felt shame at the defeat. Shame at wasting Lee's time.

* * *

Neji watched as Tenten was carried it, glaring at the Sand ninja that tried to cripple the girl. He was anxious for his match, now needing to vent his anger at the blond girl. Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait for very long. As Tenten was carried out of the arena, the screen had begun to cycle through names, eventually stopping and revealing the next match.

Neji Hyuga vs Shino Aburame

Neji and Shino jumped down into the arena, standing in front of the proctor. Neji analyzed his opponent. To beat Shino, he would have to get in close and finish it quickly. Shino's bugs were dangerous, able to quickly siphon someone's chakra, their lifeforce, at an astonishing rate. The moment they swarmed him, Neji was finished.

"Begin!"

Neji activated his Byakugan, watching as a swarm of bugs came from Shino's sleeves. The swarm raced toward him, making Neji run to the side, avoiding the bugs. He slowly ran in a circle, cycling back toward Shino, palms raised. Neji's hands struck aiming for Shino's chakra points. Shino ducked to the ground with a small spin, his leg lashing out and dragging across the ground trying to trip him. Neji flipped over Shino, striking at various chakra points along his back before he landed, continuing to run from the bugs that were still chasing him.

Shino got up, pulling several kunai and throwing them in front of Neji as he ran. Neji's hand batted the kunai away, grabbing the last one out the air as he circled around again. Neji sprinted toward him, then got down, sliding across the ground and toward Shino's feet. Shino jumped over him, Neji taking advantage of the opening to slice at his Achilles tendons, inhibited his movements. Neji continued to slide, eventually standing up as he continued to run from the bugs. He watched as the swarm split into two, one continuing to chase him as the other formed a shell around Shino, protecting him.

Neji knew what he had to do. He could no longer get in close with those bugs surrounding Shino. He would have to attack from afar. Neji circled around again, running toward Shino for the final time. When he was a couple meters away, he executed his technique.

' _First Gate: Gate of Opening: Open!'_

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

His palm rushed forward, a compressed ball of air emerging from his hand. It smashed through Shino's bug's, hitting him directly. His feet injured, he wasn't able to keep his balance and fell backward. His bugs stopped, before returning to their wielder. Shino didn't get back up.

"The winner is Neji Hyuga!"

Neji sighed, taking a breath as he walked back up toward Guy and Lee, passing by the medics that went to grab Shino. As he approached, Guy sensei was bawling, tears dripping down his face.

"Oh, Neji, I'm so proud of you!"

Guy leaned down, forcibly grabbing Neji and soaking him in tears and snot.

"Gah! Get off of me Guy! I'm serious, this isn't funny!"

Neji was pushing against him, trying to free himself when he saw the rare serious expression on his face. He was looking toward the screen, a small frown on his face. Following his gaze, Neji looked toward the screen.

Hinata Hyuga vs Gaara

* * *

Hinata stared up at the screen, shaken. She had to fight that monster? No, absolutely not, there was no way she was fighting against them. She didn't care how much Kurenai was depending on her, now the last of her team to potentially make it to the exams. She didn't care how hard she had worked to get here, to stand here next to her peers and prove herself. She didn't care about proving her father right, proving that she was just a weak coward.

 _Hinata brought up her hands, staring at them for a moment. They were course, rough with callus and small scratches running up and down them, a testament to her hard work. The hands balled into fists, confident. She looked up at her sensei._

" _I'm ready, Kurenai sensei."_

She jumped down, entering the ring and joining the sand ninja that was already waiting for her. She waited for the proctor to begin, her palms up and ready for the fight.

"Begin!"

She rushed forward, palm lashing out as she targeted the boy's chakra point. A wall of sand met her attack, blocking it instantly.

' _S-sand! He's using it to defend himself. I need to get around it!'_

She circled around her opponent, sending palm after palm, moving as fast as she could. The entire time the boy just stood there, not even bothering to look at her, to even acknowledge her hard work. Her next attack dug into the sand, but she knew it wasn't due to its strength. The sand began to coil around her arm, wrapping around it. She jumped back, releasing chakra through her arm and out her chakra points to force the sand off her hands. She stopped, legs shaking a bit at the close call, memories of that moment in the forest coming to mind.

'I can't let the sand catch me. The moment it does, I'm d-dead.'

Then, sand erupted from Gaara's gourd, spilling onto the ground before rushing toward her in a large wave. Her legs tensed, jumping in to the air as the wave of sand crashed below her. It wasn't over. The sand grew into tendrils, rising to grab her. She used her palms as a booster, chakra exploding out to shove her out of the way of the dangerous sand. She dodged them all, landing on the ground panting.

'I-I can't do it, dodging all his sand took most of my chakra…'

The sand continued to come, this time coming from the air and trying to smash into her. She dodged from side to side, looking for any opening she could find. She found none, the attack was relentless, and she had nothing to break through his defenses. The exhaustion caught up to her, her feet had tripped together, making her fall onto the ground. She watched as the final tendril came down, threating to crush her. She closed her eyes.

"Air Palm!"

There was an explosion. Hinata, shocked, looked up. Neji was there, standing over her with a palm raised into the air.

"Are you alright, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, still reeling from seeing Neji protect her.

' _Did he say…_ Lady _Hinata?'_

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…thank you…"

Neji did not turn to face her, eyeing Gaara.

"Due to interference from Neji Hyuga, the winner is Gaara!"

Gaara was starring at them for a moment, then, he spoke. His voice was deep, it sounded almost unused and rough, as if he hadn't slept the night before.

"You, why did you protect her?"

Neji simply starred at him before relaxing his guard. He helped her up, never taking his eyes off of Gaara.

"That is none of your concern."

Sand swirled around him as it reentered his gourd. Gaara turned toward the Hokage, waiting. Hinata suddenly realized that this was the last fight, the preliminaries being over. She limped her way over to Kurenai who met her half way.

"S-sorry, Kurenai sensei"

Kurenai merely smiled, shaking her head at Hinata's apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Hinata. You did great. Now let's go visit Shino and Kiba in the hospital. I'm sure their eager to hear how you did."

Hinata smiled and nodded, Kurenai putting her arm around her as leaves began to swirl around them.

* * *

Doffy walked down to the arena to join everyone else after Hinata's fight. Gaara had an interesting fighting style, a reminiscent one. He was like a grumpier version of Crocodile, a more creative version too. He didn't know what the redhead had against him, but he was more than willing to teach the brat his place. Joining the rest of the finalists the Hokage began his next boring speech.

"Excellent work, all of you. You have proven that you are the best your village has to offer and in one months' time you will show it to the world."

Sasuke spoke up next, interrupting the old man.

"Why wait one month?"

The Hokage nodded sagely at the boy, not bothered by the interruption.

"For two reasons. One, as I said before, it takes quite some time to gather so many influential people in one place like this. The one month is used to prepare for the event. Second, the preliminary round may have revealed your trump cards or most of your techniques. The one month is used for you to learn new techniques to use against your opponents, whom Hayate will now announce."

The sickly jonin stepped forward, a clip board in hand has he coughed, clearing his throat.

"All right, these are the matches for the final round of the exam. First, Neji Hyuga will fight Sasuke Uchiha. Second, Rock Lee will fight Temari. Third, Sakura Haruno will fight Shikamaru Nara. Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki will fight Gaara."

The old man nodded. "With that, we will meet at the stadium in one months' time!"

* * *

Doffy was walking through the village, heading to where Kakashi had told him to. Kakashi decided to take Sasuke out of the village to train, having asked another jonin, Kurenai, to train Sakura. As for his own training, Kakashi simply told him to head to a certain location and then left. The preliminaries had been yesterday, Doffy being excited at the prospect of fighting Gaara. He kept thinking about ways to get past his sand and the thought of the fight only made him more anxious. He hadn't visited the fox yet either, wanting to meet his new teacher.

He walked over the small bridge and closer to the hot springs. He was a bit late, probably a bad habit transferring from Kakashi. Stepping on the other side of the bridge, he turned toward the man his Haki had alerted him to. He was leaning against the walls of the hot springs, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. He opened them, no doubt sensing his presence. The man grinned, walking up to him and beginning his introduction.

"Well, took you long enough, you shouldn't keep your teachers waiting, you know. Now, allow me to introduce myself."

The man began a strange dance, hopping around from one leg to the other, giving a dramatic speech.

" _I_ am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East or West; not even the Heavens! _I_ am one of the Legendary Sannin; the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku! _I_ am the great, the powerful, the gallant- "

" _Jiraiya."_

Doflamingo _Grinned._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He had finally arrived. Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Its been almost 12 years since the last time he walked through that enormous gate, and he couldn't help but feel it was still too soon. Jiraiya loved his village, his home, but the village's walls just held too many bad memories. The betrayal of his closest friend, the rejection of the love of his life, the reminders of all his failures haunted him whenever he walked through those gates.

But here he was again, his village in need and the legendary shinobi answering its call. Sometimes, he feared that need would go on forever, that his village would never be free from the threat of war, that the world would always be filled with far too much hatred. In those times, he would remember his student, Minato, his 'child of prophecy'. Minato had been everything that Jiraiya had ever wanted in a student. No, he had been more than that. He learned quickly, passionately, and took all his teaching to heart. His heart had been pure gold, incorruptible, and had given Jiraiya the family he had always dreamed of.

He looked up, staring at his student's memorial, the large stone face on the mountain side. He walked through the village, listening to the bustling of the streets as its villagers went about their day. He took a deep breath, smelling the familiar air that brought memories of his younger days. He looked at some of the restaurants and stores, thinking back to when they had first been built and opened. He sighed, making his way to the Hokage tower to visit Sarutobi sensei. The first part of the Chunin Exams had started a little less than a week ago. There was no doubt in his mind that Sarutobi would want him to introduce himself to his Godson.

That was a meeting he was worried about. He didn't know what to do or say to the boy, hoping that his usual antics and charm would win the boy over and make this easy for him. He didn't even know what to teach him. Jiraiya had a lot of knowledge about the ninja arts, but for all the things he knew he was terrible at teaching them. He had always relied on his own guts and stubbornness to learn and master techniques, making it difficult for him to teach them to others. Minato had been special, a genius ninja that could learn all he needed with just a few simple demonstrations. Show him something a few times and he could tell you more about how it worked than Jiraiya could.

So, he had two options. One, he could bluff his way through it all, telling his sensei that he would go and meet the boy only to later tell him that he forgot or was busy. Or two, he could go and introduce himself to the boy, praying to god that the meeting would go well and not question why someone like Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, would take him on as an apprentice…Yeah, fat chance. Naruto would have to be a complete idiot not to question that.

Jiraiya sighed when he had made it to the base of the tower. Looking up, he spotted the old mans window and jumped. Quickly opening it, he walked through the window and said hello to his sensei for the first time in 12 years.

"Hey there, sensei."

He looked up from his paperwork, his pipe in his mouth. It was a bit startling, seeing how old he had gotten. His skin seemed to sag a bit more than before, paler than usual too. His hands seemed thinner as well, losing the fat and muscle that they used to have after decades of forming hand seals. Looking at them, they seemed to shake slightly too. His eyes seemed tired, something that did not surprise the Toad Sage. Yes, the God of Shinobi had gotten old, something that a younger Jiraiya couldn't even imagine. His current self easily accepted the grim reality.

"Jiraiya, your late."

His voice was harsh, ragged almost, no doubt a result of old age and years of smoking his pipe. There was only so much wind chakra could accomplish. Putting his worries aside, Jiraiya let out a boisterous laugh, replying to the now grumpy old man.

"Gah haha! You should know better than anyone that the hero is always late to arrive!"

The Hokage was not amused. Sarutobi frowned slightly, returning to his paperwork for a moment, probably so he didn't lose his train of thought. Jiraiya waited patiently, preparing his words. He would tell his sensei that he would meet Naruto in a few days on his own schedule. This would give him time to study Naruto's files and observe the boy from afar, letting him come up with something to teach him. He would probably start with the Summoning Jutsu and make him sign a contract with the Toads. It would make sense, providing him with a powerful trump card that was easy to cast, the only requirement being enormous amounts of chakra. As the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, he was sure that Naruto had plenty of chakra. It would also let him do a bit of research while he was here.

The Hokage signed a section of the document, putting it aside and on top of a small pile of paper. Jiraiya opened his mouth, preparing to tell the old man his plan but was beat to the punch, Sarutobi spoke first.

"You had better hurry along then, Naruto is set to meet you at the hot springs in about an hour."

Jiraiya blinked, digesting the old man's words for a moment before blinking again.

"Whaaaaat?!", he replied elegantly.

The Hokage took a large puff from his pipe, ignoring the Sannin who was having a small breakdown in front of him. He blew smoke into the air, watching it for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm not a fool, Jiraiya. You ran away from your responsibilities 12 years ago and Naruto was the one who had to suffer for them. I won't let you do that again, Naruto deserves better. He's a very talented shinobi, just like his parents."

Jiraiya's face calmed, then. He thought about his words, thinking of something to say.

"Does…does he know."

"Does he know _what_ , Jiraiya?"

He flinched as Sarutobi snapped at him. The old man was clearly irritated, and he couldn't blame him.

"Any of it. His parent's identity, the fact that I'm his Godfather, the Nine Tails. What all does he know?"

Sarutobi glared at him, face set in a fierce frown.

"I feel like I should let you discover that for yourself, but I am not that cruel. I never told the boy about his parents, no. Naruto is a very practical boy, he wouldn't see the value of having that knowledge, so I saw no reason to give it to him and he never asked. Knowing him, he probably figured it out on his own, god knows how no one else has. I suspect he already knows about the Nine Tails and possibly communicates with him. As for knowledge of you, I chose to give _you_ that job."

Jiraiya nodded at him, taking in the information. Naruto would need to learn how to control the Nine Tailed Fox, its power was too great to simply ignore. Against the group known as the Akatsuki, he would need every advantage he could get.

He walked toward the window, sensing that their conversation was over. He opened it, preparing to jump out when something stopped him.

"Jiraiya."

He turned around, looking at the old man. He was smiling slightly, a nervous look on his face.

"Good luck."

Jiraiya smirked. Nodding, he jumped out the window and headed to the hot springs. That old coot really was too soft, putting on that angry front just to drop it at the last minute. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his long white hair swaying in the wind. He began to think of scenarios, the different ways he could greet his Godson. He was nervous, but he decided that going for his usual dramatic and gallant introduction would be best. That would surely amaze the boy and be the perfect way to start their meeting.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, having several minutes to spare. He looked around but didn't see Naruto, not finding that signature golden hair. He considered taking the time to do some research but decided against it. Naruto would be here soon, and he didn't want to miss him. Instead, he leaned against the wall that housed the women's bath, trying to use the sound and vibrations of the water to visualize their bodies. It didn't work very well.

The minutes went by, eventually passing the meeting time that Sarutobi had told him. Naruto was late, but that didn't bother the Sage that much. If anything, it amused him, thinking back to the words he said to the Hokage. Then, he saw him. Short, spikey golden hair emerging from behind the bridge.

' _Well, the hero_ is _always late to arrive'_

He took a good long look at his Godson. His first thoughts were that he was a weird kid. Everything from his clothes to his sunglasses to that goofy smile of his. That was okay though, every strong ninja was weird in some way, except himself of course. He was just amazing after all. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to look cool as he leaned up against the wall. He sensed the boy walk closer to him, crossing the small bridge and stopping in front of him. Jiraiya opened his eyes, grinning as he walked up to the boy and began his introduction.

"Well, took you long enough, you shouldn't keep your teachers waiting, you know. Now, allow me to introduce myself."

Naruto hadn't responded, simply looking at him. Jiraiya took that as his cue. He began to hop back in forth on one of his legs, beginning the introduction that had swayed the hearts of so many and showed them that they were in the presence of a truly _awesome_ man.

" _I_ am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East or West; not even the Heavens! _I_ am one of the Legendary Sannin; the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku! _I_ am the great, the powerful, the gallant- "

" _Jiraiya."_

Naruto interrupted him, saying his name before he could. He stood there for a moment, shocked as his thoughts raced. He looked down at Naruto that smile on his face had widened but it looked different to Jiraiya, menacing almost. He gulped slightly and let out a nervous smile. Realizing that he was still on one leg, he quickly stood up normally, cringing slightly as his sandals clacked loudly against the ground.

"A-ah, I-I see you have already heard of me! Then you should know that you are quite lucky to be taught by one as powerful as I!", he said dramatically, trying to still his rapid heart.

The boy began to laugh, his smile relaxing a bit as he did.

"Heh heh heh. Yes, I've heard… many things about you. So, _Master Jiraiya_ , what will you be teaching me first?"

Jiraiya could help but feel a tingle go down his spine when Naruto said his name. Something about the way he said it didn't bode well.

' _Did sensei lie to me? Or, did he somehow figure out that we were related? Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. First, I got to impress the boy and take that first step into the boy's life.'_

Jiraiya laughed loudly, confidence filling his voice.

"Very well! Behold, the power of Jiraiya the Toad Sage!"

He raised his outstretched hand, leaned down and slammed his palm to the ground. A sealing matrix unraveled from his palm and unfolded onto the cobbled road. A large plume of smoke appeared and Jiraiya felt the ground shift slightly, his feet now resting on the head of the large toad simply known as Gama. He grinned as the smoke dispersed, looking down at his future student.

Naruto looked at the toad for a moment, his grin began to grow smaller and smaller, becoming a small frown. He looked up, staring at Jiraiya. He did not seem amused.

' _HE'S NOT IMPRESSED, OH GOD HE ISN'T IMPRESSED IN THE SLIGHTEST!'_

A cold sweat appeared on his forehead, desperately thinking of a technique or something to show the boy. The entire time Naruto just stared at him, unnerving him as he waited for something more. A jutsu appeared in his mind, one that would be easy to demonstrate and not cause any destruction.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizō!"

Jiraiya's hair lengthened, his usual spikey hair became more pronounced as they hardened to the same durability as steel. His hair wrapped around him, forming a protective barrier of needle like hair. It was a powerful technique that could be used in multiple situations and had many variations. He could whip his hair at his enemies to impale them or launch his hair as senbon for more long-range combat. It was a very resourceful technique, but Naruto didn't seem to think much of it.

Naruto's face never changed, looking at the technique with that same frown on his face. The two stood there for a moment, silent as Jiraiya prayed that it would be enough to interest the boy. He could show him the Rasengan but he wasn't sure that he was ready for it yet, having no indication of his current skill level. To Jaraiya's panic, Naruto turned around, his hands in his pockets as he began to walk away. Screw it. He formed the Rasengan in his palm, holding it up for the world to see.

"H-hey, what about this huh?! I could teach you this too!"

Naruto didn't turn around, didn't even acknowledge him. Jiraiya was panicking. He didn't want this. He didn't want to just be forgotten by his student's son like this. He didn't want to be cast aside by someone he knew was important in his life. He felt shame at that admission, knowing that he had done to Naruto what Naruto was doing right now. Abandoning him. It was at that moment, that realization at just how much he had messed up, that Jiraiya tore all of it down. He didn't do it consciously though, looking back, he would see it as instinct more than anything else.

"I-I…I can tell you about your parents!"

Naruto stopped, now at the highest point of the bridge that he was walking across. Jiraiya's heart was pounding, waiting to see his reaction. He cursed himself. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, where the hell did everything go wrong? He gulped, watching as Naruto looked behind him.

"Oh? And tell me, just how would you know who my parents are?" Naruto began to smile. It was a small thing really, and it didn't spell sincerity or happiness. No, it promised _pain_. "I'm _curious_."

Jiraiya's heart fell. He braced himself, preparing to hear Naruto's painful words about his past, how alone he was. He didn't expect this. When he walked into the Hidden Leaf today, never did he imagine himself standing here in front of Naruto, revealing everything that the boy deserved to know. He took a breath, a sad look took over, showing a tired man of many regrets. He spoke.

"Because I'm your Godfath- "

He barely got his hands up in time. He watched as Naruto's legs repeatedly kicked at the surface of the bridge, practically snapping it in half as the boy's form rushed toward him, a kick aimed at his face. The kick was heavy and Jiraiya hadn't expected the attack, especially one so strong. He didn't get the chance to reinforce his body with chakra nor grip the ground with it. He felt his feet rise into the air as he was thrown back, crashing through the wall of the bathhouse. He heard woman screaming and running at the interruption. He impacted the edge of the hot spring, stopping in the water. Opening his eyes, he watched as Naruto repeated that strange technique. Expecting it now, he tracked his actions as Naruto stopped in front of him, kneeling slightly as he leaned over him, his feet standing upon the water with a small frown on his face.

"All right old man, you have my attention. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to teach me what I want to know, as much as I want to know. After that, I'm going to decide what happens between us, got it?"

Jiraiya thought about retaliating, about showing Naruto that he wasn't the strongest. That attack had surprised him, but he had dealt with worse. But, looking at the boy, realizing how much he owed the boy, he didn't have the heart to deny him, he simply nodded. Naruto grinned afterward.

"Good."

* * *

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

A hand of shadow had begun to climb up his father's foot, slowly rising and coiling around his leg. Shikamaru could feel his chakra drain dramatically from the advanced technique, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Seeing the arm completely wrap around his father's leg, he nodded, giving him the signal. The chakra pull increased immediately, his father now flexing against his technique, trying to break it. Shikamaru clenched his teeth, desperately trying to hold out as long as he could. He only lasted a few seconds, the arm quickly uncoiling and snapping back to merge with his shadow. As soon as it did, Shikamaru fell back, his eyes closed and panting.

"You did better that time, lasted a whole two seconds even."

His eyes opened, looking up at his father's stern face as he stood over him. Taking a minute to catch his breath, he sat up, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's just great. How's two seconds going to help me in something like the Chunin Exams?"

His father, Shikaku, chuckled slightly at him, reaching an arm down to pull him back up to his feet.

"Trust me, in some battles, two seconds is all it takes."

Shikamaru looked up to his father for a moment before taking his hand, pulling himself to his feet.

"Man, what a drag. Maybe I'll just forfeit and be done with the whole thing."

"Well, you certainly could. I don't think your mother would take that too well though."

Shikamaru paled at the thought, just imaging his irate mother chasing him around the house, a pan in her hand. Yeah, better to just compete and die a hero's death. He began to stretch, thinking about what he should do next. There was still a lot of time before the chunin exams but to Shikamaru it was much too short. He wasn't looking forward to them, not even mentioning the fact that his first fight was with a girl. It was all just a truly troublesome experience and he couldn't wait for it all to be over with. He moved into the house, his father following him as they sat down at the nearby shogi board.

"So, do you wanna go first?", his father said, obviously eager to play. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure."

He moved one of the pieces, thinking about his opponent, Sakura. During her fight with Ino, he could tell a lot has changed. She had gotten stronger, her attacks fiercer and meant to take her opponent down. A change like that wasn't something that could be attained by training alone. No, there was an entire personality shift there and he knew just who was responsible for it: Naruto Uzumaki. The blond genin was strong, smart and a dangerous opponent. He remembered watching as he manipulated that Sand ninja, Kankuro's, puppet. He used that puppet like an expert, needing only seconds to quickly determine how to control and move the puppet, something that should not normally be possible according to the look on both Konkuro and their sensei's faces.

Naruto Uzumaki was definitely someone he wouldn't want to face in battle, but he was glad the blonde was on his side. There was something satisfying about watching the way he unnerved his opponents, proud that a Leaf ninja their age had become so strong. He had wanted to get to know the boy a bit better, especially after their shogi match so long ago, but he always pushed it off, choosing instead to watch the clouds. But, after fighting in the forest of death, fighting and killing enemy ninja, he realized that he was being naive. He couldn't always be the lazy genius, simply getting by on the barest minimum. No, he had a village to protect, and to do that he had to get to know the rest of the Rookie 12.

The match continued, piece after piece was moved as the two Nara's were deep in concentration. It didn't take long for the match to be decided, he had lost again. That wasn't a surprise. He stood up, moving back into the yard and preparing to cast the Shadow Strangle Jutsu again. His father joined him, watching as his shadow extended, once again wrapping around his leg, locking it in place. The strain was already getting to him, but Shikamaru refused to stop there. The arm continued, slowly beginning to wrap around Shikaku's torso. Sweat was visibly dripping down his face as he gave the signal.

5 seconds. He lasted 5 seconds before he collapsed. His father walked back over to him, smiling.

"Y'know Shikamaru, we should probably take a break. The suns beginning to set and I'm sure your mom is worried."

Shikamaru nodded while on the ground, his heavy breathing not letting him answer. After he regained his breath, his father offered his arm, Shikamaru taking it and pulling himself up. He would train for the next few days, then, he would start by seeing what was wrong with Ino.

* * *

Hinata sat on a small bench, watching as Neji practiced his Gentle Fist in the Hyuga Clan's training ground. His palms were a blur, his body moving with perfect precision and elegance as he performed the Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms technique. Hinata watched on, not sure how to feel. What Neji had done to her all those years ago, defeating her and casting her into the branch family, had traumatized her. She hated Neji Hyuga, she couldn't forgive him. Becoming Neji's ward made it worse, having to constantly be at his beck and call, like a slave. She knew that Neji had satisfaction in watching her serve him like that at first. Eventually, the satisfaction stopped, and she faded in the background, no longer something of interest in the great eyes of Neji Hyuga. To him, she had become just another branch member. That thought confused her. When had she gone from wanting to be ignored by him to wanting to be noticed? Maybe she had just become that lonely.

Then, one day, Neji had looked upon the seal on her forehead. She watched as he looked in regret, whispering words of apology. She didn't believe it. She spent the time before the chunin exams training, preparing and hoping to fight her cousin once again and prove that she was strong. It didn't work out that way. Instead, she fought Gaara, a monster of sand and bloodlust and she was defeated, she was almost killed. But Neji saved her.

Neji, the one who had branded her with the curse mark and unknowingly enslaved her to him had saved her life. He had called her 'Lady' Hinata, like those days when she was a part of the main branch. That had made her realize that all the pain and suffering she had felt at being thrown out of the main branch, was the same pain he felt too. They were the same, both abandoned and thrown into the branch family for not being good enough. Neji, simply because his father was born second. Her, simply because she was too weak. Yes, Hinata and Neji Hyuga were very alike.

So, watching him perform one of the Main Branch's Secret Techniques filled her with pride and envy. She was proud of Neji, proud that he was proving that the branch family could be just as good as the Main. She was envious, too, wishing that she could do the same. Neji stopped, slumping forward and leaning on his knees as his breathing grew heavy. He was tired. Hinata quickly went over to him, carrying a small glass of water to him.

"Here you go, Neji."

Neji looked up, smiling at her. He took the glass with shaking hands.

"T-thank you, Lady Hinata."

There it was again. He would always call her that and Hinata couldn't help but feel embarrassed, unworthy almost. Neji was the one struggling here. All the grief that she had gone through, Neji had already experienced. Even then, he still kept going, pushing forward to prove the Main Branch wrong. Hinata Hyuga used to hate Neji Hyuga. Now, she couldn't help but admire him. Neji brought the glass to his lips, trying to drink but his shaking hands were causing the water to spill onto his face. Quickly, she took the glass with her hands.

"H-here, let me do it."

Taking the glass, she slowly raised it, carefully allowing him to drink. After the water was gone, she pulled back, watching as he caught his breath. He looked toward her again.

"Thank you. Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted to do? There's no need for you to help me, Lady Hinata."

Hinata shook her head, a smile on her face.

"N-no, this is just fine. I know I m-might not be much help, but, I-I want to help you pass the chunin exams. So, I'll do whatever I can."

Neji shook his head, smiling and chuckling all the while.

"Very well, but I need to take a break for now. Would you care to go get some lunch?"

Hinata nodded eagerly.

"Y-yeah, sure!"

The two walked out, Neji left to go change his clothes as Hinata waited by the main gate. She didn't know who was responsible for the change in Neji, heck, it might have just been brain damage from that flight of stairs. Whoever or whatever it was, she wanted to one day thank them. She was happier than she had been in years. Neji walked out, wearing a cleaner version of the same clothes.

"Are you ready to go, Lady Hinata?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

Asuma Sarutobi was flipping through the report, curiosity picking at his mind. The one known as Naruto Uzumaki was proving himself to be a strange boy, and he wasn't talking about his clothes. No, looking at these academy reports, Asuma realized that Naruto Uzumaki was far too advanced. According to this, everything about Naruto was nearly perfect. His grades and his fighting technique had always received top marks, even during his first year at the academy. This wasn't unheard of, there have been a few ninja that have shown this level of talent and skill. Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha being the prime examples. There was a difference though, Kakashi and Itachi had received training from their family, Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan.

How was it that an orphaned boy with no prior training was somehow able to defeat Sasuke Uchiha the first week of the academy. Sasuke would have gotten accelerated training from his clan, something that should have put him far ahead of the blond. No, something wasn't right here. He closed the report, heading to his father's office to talk to him directly. There were just too many things odd about Naruto Uzumaki, and he wouldn't put it down with out bringing it up at least once with his old man. He walked up the stairs of the tower, quickly approaching his door and knocking gently.

"Enter."

His father's voice came from the other side and Asuma obeyed, walking into the room. He approached the desk, watching as his father looked up from his work and smiled slightly.

"Asuma, was there something you needed? It's been a long time since you've come for a social call."

Asuma reeled a bit at his words, looking around the room for a moment. When was the last time he came here just to visit? Most of the time, he came just to deliver mission reports or to pick up Konohamaru if he needed to. He looked at his dad, watching as the wrinkles on his face seemed to stand out suddenly. He remembered, as a kid, thinking his father was unbeatable. To a point, he really was, having been named 'God of Shinobi' for his skill and ability in all five of the main elements and the intelligence to master over one thousand techniques. Looking at him now, he realized that his father had gotten old, frail almost. Don't get him wrong, he still wouldn't wish to get in a serious fight with the aging Hokage. He fully believed that Hiruzen Sarutobi was more than capable of still kicking his ass. Still, just how much time did Asuma Sarutobi have to spend with his father?

He shook the thoughts from his head, remembering the reason he came here. He placed the files on his desk.

"Hm? What's this?"

He opened up the files, quickly reading through them.

"That is the reports taken at the academy on Naruto's progress through the years."

His father looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And how did you come about these documents? I don't remember signing these off to you."

He grinned at his father.

"I got them from Kakashi, he only glanced through them anyways."

The Third sighed as he set the report on his desk, looking up at him.

"So? What is the problem than? I assume it has something to do with Naruto?"

He nodded, lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I have some concerns about his progress and rate of development."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, curious at his reasoning.

"Oh? And what seems to be concerning you?"

Asuma briefly flipped through the pages of the report, going all the way back to his first fight with Sasuke.

"Well, let's start here. Don't you find it odd that a clan child like Sasuke Uchiha was defeated by an orphan? Or here...", he said, flipping to a new part of the report.

"This says that Naruto was already well experienced in controlling chakra before they even had their first chakra control class."

He watched as his father read the report, then looked up toward him.

"What exactly are you suggesting here, Asuma?"

Asuma took a breath, bracing himself to reveal his theory.

"I think that Naruto has had a hidden teacher, someone has been teaching him how to fight and use his chakra. I believe that teacher is the Nine Tailed Fox."

He waited with bated breath as his father stared at him, no doubt spinning the theory around in his head. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"I will have Jiraiya examine the seal. Afterward, we will not speak of this again. This conversation does not leave this room, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Good, now see your way out, I still have a lot of work to do."

Asuma nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He sighed, not sure what to think of Naruto. If it turned out to be true, if the Nine Tails really was manipulating him, what would his father do? He walked out of the tower, heading back home.

* * *

Ino walked over to Sakura's house, nervous. She was trying to amp herself up, getting ready to reveal the truth to her former best friend. She sighed, thinking that this wasn't going to end well. She had no idea how to even word this conversation, let alone how to deal with the after effects. Continuing to walk to her house, she was met with surprise at seeing Sakura already walking in her direction. Putting a smile on her face, she waved at the pink haired girl, running to meet her.

"Hey, Sakura!"

She reached her, taking a look at her former best friend. She had multiple bruises on her, no doubt due to the training over the last few days, preparing for the exam. She still couldn't believe that she had made it to the finals and hoped she would be okay after seeing all the people she would be up against.

"Huh? Ino, what did you want?"

Luckily, there was curiosity in her voice and not contempt or anger. Feeling more encouraged she continued the conversation.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if I could talk to you for a bit."

Sakura tilted her head cutely, making Ino giggle at her.

"Well, I suppose you could. I'm just heading to one of the training grounds to meet with Kurenai sensei."

Ino walked beside her, following as they headed toward their destination.

"That's fine, it won't take too long hopefully."

They were silent for a bit, Ino trying to think of something normal to talk about first like Kurenai's training or how she liked her team. Sakura decided the topic for her.

"So, is this about Sasuke?"

Damn it! She wanted to wait a little bit to talk about that but too late now. Sighing, she nodded to her.

"Y-yeah, listen, I know the two of us have been fighting for years over Sasuke. I know how important Sasuke is to you too, but there's something I have to tell you."

Sakura looked over to her, curiosity in her eyes.

"The truth is, I-I've…. I've never really liked Sasuke like you do. I just wanted to start a little competition between us, get some confidence and fight in you and it went way too far…I'm sorry."

At least, that's what she wanted to say. Instead, her words had jumbled together and what came out was:

"The truth is, I-I've…. I've never really liked Sasuke like I like you. I just wanted to start something between us and get some confidence and fight for you and it went way too far…I'm sorry."

Sakura stopped, her eyes widening as her face turned red. Ino was confused until she replayed her words in her head.

"W-wait! I didn't mean- "

Sakura began to sprint away.

"Eh! Sakura, no! Come back, that's not what I meant!"

She ran after the pink haired girl, desperately trying to catch up to her.

' _Damn! When did she get so fast!'_

Soon enough, Sakura was out of sight. Ino's face was red in anger and exertion. She was huffing as she heard a voice to her right.

"Hey! Ino! I was just looking for you."

Turning around, she saw Shikamaru there, waving at her.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you-, wait, w-what are you doing?!"

Ino approached the talking punching bag, rolling up her white arm warmers as she prepared to _vent some frustration_.

"Hey, no- ow, damn it, you troublesome woman- Gah! That hurts damn it! Stop!"

* * *

"Chidori!"

Sasuke slammed his lightning incased fist into the boulder, creating a large hole. He had finally done it, successfully used the technique Kakashi had been trying to teach him for the last few days. It was a powerful but draining technique, incasing the users hand in condensed lightning chakra, allowing them to pierce virtually anything. It was powerful, yes, but that power took up almost half his chakra. It was something he would have to use sparingly but it was a great technique to add to his arsenal. He looked toward Kakashi who was standing behind him.

"Good job. I would guess that you can use that technique about twice a day, pretty impressive actually. We're going to be working on your physical speed and strength now, something you'll need to get past Neji."

Sasuke glared slightly at the older ninja.

"Why don't you just show me more ninjutsu. I can just copy it with my Sharingan and have a long-range weapon to use against Neji. His Gentle Fist is too dangerous to fight one on one."

Kakashi tapped a finger on his chin, as if in thought.

"Hmm, that is true but if you use all your chakra trying to beat Neji, you won't be able to do much against the other contestants. You'll need more than powerful ninjutsu to get past Neji Hyuga. If you don't believe me, Guy told me that his student Lee was able to beat him in taijutsu."

Sasuke froze with the mention of Lee, remembering their fight. That fight had brought back bad memories. That moment was so similar, Lee showing just how much stronger he was, then sparing him while showing he could end him if he truly wished. Rock Lee was a dangerous person and he could already see how useful his new technique would be against him. He wouldn't lose to Lee again. Sasuke nodded to his sensei.

"Fine, let's get started."

The training was grueling, with them having to climb up and down the cliffs of a far-off canyon. Sometimes there would be other challenges to go with it, only one hand or no legs. He would only get to rest while he slept, never stopping to take a break for as long as he could take it. He could feel himself getting stronger, but he couldn't help but compare himself to Naruto and Lee. Somehow, their physical abilities were ridiculous, their skin like steel and their strength unyielding. He had never tried to follow Naruto around and see how he trained but now he was considering it. No matter how hard he trained he couldn't imagine having abilities like that.

The training continued, and he could feel himself getting stronger. They had moved on from strength exercises to speed, Kakashi attaching weights to his legs and having him run as he dodged senbon. Sasuke now knew that he was strong, the veil of weakness that Naruto had created had been lifted in the forest. He still remembered the way he knocked out Zaku, never imagining himself doing such a thing to Naru-, Sasuke shook his head, erasing his thoughts. Why was he doing this? Why was he constantly comparing everyone to the blond? Maybe it was because he was the strongest person he knew that was his age. More likely, it was because he couldn't help but be envious of that power.

Their physical exercises were done. His speed and strength had greatly increased thanks to Kakashi's guidance. The man knew just how Sasuke would have to move and for how long they would have to train to maximize his results. They were now sparring, letting him get used to his new speed and strength. He knew that this training had worked, but he couldn't help but feel like he was wasting time, as if Naruto could teach him far more.

* * *

Temari sat in her room, reviewing the plan. Sand and Sound ninja had already infiltrated several areas of the village and were simply waiting for the invasion to start. Meanwhile, the Sound would be summoning several large creatures near the village walls, distracting the majority of the Leafs ninja. Temari and Kankuro would be guarding their brother, Gaara, as he transformed into the Shukaku, the One Tailed Racoon. From there, Gaara would destroy the village as the rest of the ninja took out the Leaf's defenders, simple.

Temari couldn't help but release a nervous breath at the very thought. She had a bad feeling about this entire thing. There was always the possibility that the Leaf knew of their plan and had already made several preparations to stop them. Furthermore, there was no guarantee that this would solve the Sand's problems. After this, they would no longer have a powerful ally and no Hidden Village would trust them for generations to come. Either way, this invasion had no happy ending and Temari couldn't help but feel as if she was being dragged along.

She thought about her brother, Gaara. She wondered how he felt about all this. Was he angry about being used like this, sad maybe? He probably didn't care, just happy to spill more blood for his 'mother'. She got up, wanting to leave the small hotel room and get some fresh air.

She walked outside and stretched, enjoying the sun beating down on her and the gentle breeze running through the village, carrying the wonderful scent of flowers. She liked it here, it was so different to the Hidden Sand. Where the Sand was desolate, dry and dull, the Leaf was a pleasant, and vibrant place, full of life. It was a strange dynamic and Temari couldn't help but see the irony at how two villages so different would become allies.

She began to walk, no destination in mind, simply trying to pass the time and clear her head. There were only two weeks until the exams started. She wasn't nervous, after all, they didn't really matter. The invasion would be started soon into Gaara's match, the Kazakage giving him the signal to transform.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw two people who were very familiar in front of her. Naruto, the blond kid that had defeated Kankuro was there, laughing at something that the other said but she couldn't quite hear. The other figure was just as bewildering. He was a fairly short man, only a bit taller than Naruto in fact. He had on white robes and a diamond shaped hat, the Hokage. Standing still in shock, she was caught of guard when they soon stopped in front of her, Naruto speaking first.

"Heh? Hey there, Temari right?"

Temari nodded at the question as the Hokage looked over at the boy.

"Oh? Is this a _special_ friend of yours Naruto?"

Temari's face reddened a little at the suggestion while Naruto just laughed.

"Heh heh heh! You wish you pervy old man! She's one of the chunin exam contestants. Maybe if you dusted off that old brain of yours you would remember."

She watched in bewilderment as the Hokage grew a confused expression.

"Hmm, Chunin Exams? That sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember why…. Well, would you care to join us on our walk, young lady?"

Temari still a little shocked at seeing the Hokage joke and act so casual, replied, a little flustered.

"U-um, sure, Lord Hokage."

She walked over to the Hokages other side as the three simply walked through the village, The Hokage telling stories of his and a younger Naruto's adventures.

"You know, believe it or not, Naruto used to be quite clumsy as a child, often tripping over his own feet when his steps stretched too far. I remember it was right here when he fell one day, accidentally ramming his head against a small fruit stand so hard that it fell apart."

Naruto would reply, defending his childhood actions.

"Bah, no one liked that stand anyways. The way I see it, I was doing a village a favor, Heh heh heh!"

"That may be true, but you weren't the one who had to pay for thirteen dozen apples."

"Yeah but look at you now old man. You've never looked healthier!"

Temari would often just listen to their stories, they had quite a few and must be quite close. They eventually passed a small toy shop, the Hokage reminiscing once again.

"Ah, I remember buying Naruto a toy from here once, a stuffed monkey in the shape of Enma, my summoning animal. I remember coming back a couple weeks later to find the thing in tatters. You know, you never did tell me why you didn't like that monkey, Naruto."

Naruto looked to the side, his grin dropping as a look of annoyance appeared.

"Tch, I don't like to talk about it, old man. Besides, it was a crappy toy anyways, you should have gotten me something cool like a race car or a stack of explosive notes."

The Hokage laughed while ruffling his head.

"I feel like if I gave you _either_ of those there would have been trouble in the village somewhere."

After that, their conversations turned to her, the Hokage speaking first.

"So Temari, tell me, what do you think of the village so far? Are you enjoying your stay here?"

Temari remembered her earlier thoughts about the village and nodded to the short Kage.

"Yeah, it's a lot different from the Hidden Sand Village. Where surrounded by desert so everything there always seems to be bleak and dry. Here is different though, vibrant and full of life."

The Hokage nodded at her words.

"Yes, it is like that isn't it. Still, I'm sure the Sand Village makes you appreciate what you have a bit more than the Leaf would."

Temari gave the Hokage a confused look.

"What do you mean, Lord Hokage."

"Hmm, well, you say that the Sand is bleak and dry, yet you and your ancestors have always chosen to stay there. Not because you enjoy living there but because it's your home, where everything important to you lives. In the Leaf, it is quite easy to forget those that are important to you, with life always feeling so vibrant, you lose sight of what makes it matter."

Naruto leaned over, talking to her.

"Incase you couldn't tell, he's a bit senile so don't worry if his words don't make much sense. Heh heh -ow!"

The Hokage gently knocked a fist into his head, a smile on his face, as he stopped walking.

"Well, I suppose I've relaxed long enough. I need to get back to work." He turned to Naruto. "I'll keep everything you told me in mind, Naruto." Then, he turned toward her. "And I wish you luck in the coming exam."

Temari quickly bowed, toward the aging Hokage.

"Thank you, sir, have a good night."

"Heh heh! Don't pull your back on the way there, old man."

The Hokage gave a light wave before disappearing in a small poof of smoke, leaving the two alone. Naruto turned toward her, a question leaving his lips.

"Do you want me to walk ya home or something?"

Temari blinked, not expecting the question. Thinking about it, she saw no harm in it and nodded her head.

"Sure, we're staying in a hotel down this way."

They began to walk, Temari thinking about the interaction. It was very strange for such a figure like the Hokage to become so close to someone they had no relation to. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't like it. She looked at him, seep in thought. Naruto was very strong, his fight with Kankuro had been proof of that, the way Gaara seemed obsessed about him confirmed it. There was a mystery here, one that she had already solved halfway through their trip back to her hotel. The main people that were always close to a villages Kage were family, apprentices and finally Jinchuuriki. It didn't take long after that, Gaara's words about 'killing the fox' coming to mind.

Naruto Uzumaki was the Nine Tailed Fox' Jinchuuriki.

She almost couldn't believe it, someone as strong as Naruto having access to the power of a Tailed Beast? The powers and abilities of the Nine Tailed Fox were a complete mystery, who knew how strong Naruto really was. She worried about her brother, beginning to doubt even further that he would be okay after all this, that he could beat Naruto Uzumaki. She thought about the Sand Councils desperation and panic, doubting they would give up the invasion if she revealed Naruto's identity. She looked at Naruto again, knowing that he was strong and influential in the village. The Hokages words rang through her head. If home was where everything important to her lived, then she would make sure that her loved ones would live somewhere they could actually be happy, this village with the Jinchuuriki that just seemed to draw in everyone around him.

She took a breath as they reached her hotel building, she made a choice she never thought she would make. She turned to Naruto and told him _everything_.

* * *

Doffy held the leaf in his hand, concentrating his chakra once again. It had been two weeks since he reunited with his Godfather. He was sitting in the forest, concentrating as his fool of a sensei peeped on some woman in a nearby river, giggling madly. He knew just what he wanted to learn from the old pervert, something that he knew he would need back if he was going to fight people like Orochimaru. Yes, Naruto had visited with the Hokage the other day, telling him of his encounter with the strange man and his suspicions of the genin known as Kabuto. The old man informed that the man was named Orochimaru, a former student of his, funny enough.

The small walk that the two had taken afterward led him to Temari and everything she had told him. The Sand was betraying the Leaf village and the Sound village was helping them. She begged him to help her, to save her brother Gaara from himself and from the tyranny of her father, Rasa the Kazekage. She wanted the two of them, and hopefully Kankuro if he agreed, to join the Leaf Village, something that Doffy couldn't believe until he saw the desperation in her eyes. She truly was worried for her brother, Gaara, and wanted _him_ to act as their ward. He agreed, surprisingly eager to add to his family of misfits, promptly telling the Hokage who seemed to already have an idea of the invasion, the sly old man.

The leaf in front of him began to smolder, making Naruto's concentrated frown, bend up wards slightly. He had told the pervert to teach him how to use Fire Chakra, prompting him to pull out a slip of paper. It was apparently called chakra paper and revealed his nature affinity when he poured his chakra into it. His was wind. He ignored that detail though, not changing his mind and ignoring Jiraiya's arguments that it would be easier to start with his natural affinity. He was Donquixote Doflamingo, everything came easy to him.

The leaf finally turning into ash, he grabbed a nearby rock, launching it at the pervert's head.

"Gah! What the- "

"I'm done. What's next?"

Jiraiya stared at him, his mouth open in shock.

"Your done? What do you mean your done? It can take years to do this kind of training- "

"I don't care how long it took _you_ , I'm telling you I'm done so I'm ready for the next step."

Jiraiya shook his head, grumbling about blond geniuses.

"All right then kid, listen up. The first step was to simply grow your connection to your nature and strengthen it until you can properly create it. Now that you've done that, you'll need to practice creating the large amounts of fire chakra needed for fire ninjutsu."

"All right. How do I practice that then.", Doffy said, quite tired of the explanation.

"The easiest way is the Uchiha clan's Fireball jutsu. Observe."

Jiraiya turned away from him, doing hand signs slowly to let Doffy memorize them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A large gout of flame erupted from his lips, singeing the nearby trees. Jiraiya stopped, turning back toward him, just as he completed the hand signs.

"Any question- "

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Unfortunately, Jiraiya was able to dodge his flames.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the stadium, wearing the new clothes that Kakashi had bought him. It was time, the Chunin Exams were starting and Sasuke would be there to win. He had been training heavily with Kakashi in the final two weeks, doing nothing but sparing. He never won any of those spars, but he had gained a lot of experience against fighting the Hyuga's Gentle Fist, Kakashi using his Sharingan to emulate their attacks. His Gentle Fist wasn't effective at all, requiring the Byakugan to work properly, but it had gotten Sasuke used to the movements.

He walked through the gate, entering the large arena and walking toward the group of genin standing in front of Hayate, the proctor. Looking around, it seemed that everyone had made it and were anxious to begin. The crowd in the arena was cheering and demanding for the matches to start, when Hayate began to speak.

"All right everyone, the rules are the same as the preliminaries, and we'll be starting immediately now that everyone is here. Sasuke and Neji will stay here while everyone else, please head to the stands and await your match."

Sasuke waited as everyone entered the stands, standing across from his opponent, Neji. He got into his stance, waiting for Hayate to start the match. Neji took the stance he was familiar with, hands laid out in front of him. The crowd hushed as the match began. When the last voice had quieted down, they begun.

"Begin!"

Neji struck first, swiftly appearing in front of him with palms lashing out. He quickly dodged the first two while pulling out a kunai, slashing at his stomach. Neji jumped back, dodging the kunai and Sasuke rushed to meet him. He slashed again, watching as Neji jumped back. When he reached the apex of his small jump, Sasuke's quickly threw the kunai at his chest, beginning a set of hand seals. Neji smacked the kunai out of the air, running as soon as he touched the ground.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The ball of flames streaked right past Neji as he dodged. Kakashi was right, Neji was quick on his feet and difficult to pin down. He had to slow his movements. Neji was running toward him now, not seeing any more hand seals. Multiple palms struck out, Sasuke barely able to dodge them. Using his Sharingan, he predicted one of the strikes, already seeing the consequences but knew it had to be done. He grabbed Neji's wrist from the air, halting his movements as he sent a kick at his knees. The kick landed, he didn't feel anything break but he knew Neji would be limping. Neji's other hand didn't slow down as it struck him multiple times, Sasuke jumping back and once again performing seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

He focused on covering more ground with this one, trying to ensure that Neji wouldn't be able to escape the flames. With his wounded leg, his speed would be reduced but the strikes he landed were already taking affect. The fireball was smaller than he expected. He tried to pump more chakra into the technique but found he couldn't. The Gentle Fist truly was dangerous, but it didn't matter, it was over.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

A massive spinning sphere of chakra appeared, redirecting his flames and keeping Neji safe. He watched as Neji's spinning slowed down, stumbling slightly as he leaned to heavily on his injured leg.

' _That's a powerful defense but it has a few flaws. It probably takes a large amount of chakra and the user must recover from the rotation he's making. But, the Byakugan probably protects him from that recovery, allowing him to see any attack coming. This is going to be difficult.'_

He sprinted toward Neji, upping his speed at the last moment and lashing out with a devasting kick. His only way out of this was to simply deal large amounts of damage to him as quickly as possible, not giving his leg the chance to recover. That injury was his only advantage now.

Neji, unable to move, put up his guard and blocked the kick, the force of it sent him flying, but Sasuke could feel multiple strikes on his leg.

' _Damn. Even while defending, he's still able to use his Gentle Fist. This is turning into a battle of attrition. My taijutsu versus his own.'_

Sasuke moved quickly while Neji was in the air, flipping upwards and appearing above Neji, another kick thundering down into him. Neji blocked once again, smashing into the ground, once again striking at his chakra points.

' _Now's my chance! If I can use my fireball technique, Neji won't be able to use that rotation technique.'_

Sasuke tried to jump away from the downed boy, but couldn't, his hand firmly gripping his ankle. His Sharingan saw the attack coming. Acting quickly, he ducked down closer to the boy, tying some ninja wire to his injured leg and then attempted to jump away again. Neji's grip broke but the attack hit him anyways.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

A bullet of wind struck him in the chest, sending him back. He maintained consciousness, his hand still holding the other end of the wire he had ties to Neji. He hit the ground and immediately began trying to channel lightning chakra.

 _'C-c'mon! Work damn it!'_

He strained against the chakra points that Neji's attack had closed, finally able to produce the necessary chakra.

"Chidori!"

Lighting appeared in his hand, traveling down the wire and toward Neji. Sasuke smirked, he had done it. The electricity continued down the wire, stopping halfway.

 _'What?'_

Looking closer with his Sharingan, he could see Neji's chakra running through the wire as well, acting as an insulator and barrier. Neji was beginning to stand up. Sasuke waited, sweat pouring as he continued to sustain the chidori with his blocked chakra points. As soon as Neji was halfway standing, Sasuke pulled the wire, ripping his leg out from under him and making him fall. He leapt toward him, pulling back his chidori covered fist and landed on top of the boy.

His chidori stopped just before striking Neji's heart, he felt a hand hovering over his own. The two stopped, staring at each other for a moment before Hayate spoke up.

"That's enough. The match is over."

His chidori fluttered out as he stood up straight. Offering a hand downward, he lifted Neji to his feet.

"Neji, your attack would have caused critical damage to Sasuke heart if it struck, however it was more than possible that he could have survived, his chidori however would have made yours disappear. Therefore, the winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd began to roar at the announcement, making Sasuke smile a bit. He untied the wire on Neji's leg and helped him back to the stands. Neji spoke to him on their way there.

"That was very impressive, Sasuke. You're a talented fighter."

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Yeah, I am pretty impressive."

Neji snorted slightly, while Sasuke reeled, not expecting it from the regal boy.

"Yeah, now if only you could get a decent haircut."

"Don't make me drop you."

* * *

Temari watched as the two boys returned, thoughts of the upcoming event weighing on her mind. After telling Naruto about the sand invasion, he had told her that Lee would protect her during it and to convince her brother, Kankuro while she could. She had to wait until the invasion started though. She couldn't afford the chance of Baki overhearing or Kankuro not agreeing with her, Gaara couldn't afford it. She looked toward Lee, who nodded, and she nodded back. When Hayate called her name to appear in the ring, she spoke up.

"I forfeit!"

* * *

Sakura jumped into the arena, a little nervous but ready to prove herself in front of everyone in the stadium. She was a bit startled, not expecting her match to happen so soon or for Temari to give up like that. Oh well, it didn't matter. She walked toward Hayate, remembering all the training Kurenai had put her through. She had gotten much stronger and was pretty good at genjutsu according to her sensei. She had mastered her first genjutsu the day Ino came to talk to her. Thinking about that, made her cringe slightly. She knew that Ino didn't mean what she said before, probably just too nervous to say what she really meant. Still, Sakura didn't want to hear what she said, not yet anyways. The exams were too important for her to get distracted, so she had been avoiding Ino until they were over. She would approach her herself when they were over.

She stood across from Shikamaru, who was yawning loudly. She didn't let herself get angry at how he brushed her off, instead thinking about how to the fight the shadow user. His shadows were a problem. They were fast, flexible, and doomed you the moment they touched. The only advantage she had was that Shikamaru was not a close combat fighter and his shadows took a lot of chakra.

"Begin!"

Sakura immediately jumped back throwing several kunai with senbon mixed in. the Nara ducked while taking out a kunai, deflecting them all.

"You threw kunai with senbon, hoping the kunai would distract me from the smaller projectiles. Clever, but you'll have to do better than that."

His shadow stretched rapidly, speeding toward her as she took off into a sprint. The shadow chased her, stopping and retreating when she had gotten enough distance away from him. The shadow had a limited range, but she had no long-range attacks. Seeing no other choice, she sprinted at the lazy boy, watching as he performed hand seals and his shadow ran toward her again. Just before it reached her, she dropped a small flash bomb and closed her eyes. It worked, the brightness getting rid of Shikamaru's shadow and giving her the time to close in.

She sent a punch impacting with Shikamaru's face before he could recover from the bomb. Shikamaru took the energy from the punch and leaned backward into a backflip, kicking at her face while he did so. She jumped back, dodging the kick and going through hand seals.

'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Jutsu.'

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

She made the illusion of an earth wall appearing behind Shikamaru, the 'shadow' of the wall enveloping them both as she continued to approach. Shikamaru smirked.

"Heh, big mistake Sakura. Now I don't even have to extend my shadow, you're already in it."

She watched as Shikamaru's shadow didn't extend, then she smirked, she had him. She saw the shock on his face as his technique didn't work, her strongest punch yet hurtling toward his face. It stopped just before it struck.

'What?'

Shikamaru smirked again.

"Man, I was worried it wasn't going to make it in time. Here, I'll let you turn around and take a look."

Shikamaru turned, Sakura forced to do the same, as her face was pointed upwards. She saw something in the air. Looking closer, she saw a kunai flying threw the air, arcing as it headed back down with something toed to the end of it. Was that his headband?

"After that first punch, and during that back flip, I tied my head band to a kunai, throwing it into the air. When you ran toward me, the kunai started to fall, the headband giving its shadow just enough length to connect our shadows together."

Sakura was listening in, not believing what she was hearing.

"You're telling me you were able to predict everything I was about to do, that quickly?"

Shikamaru turned back around, a bored expression on his face.

"Eh, not really, just seemed like something you were gonna do. I had a few back up plans in case I was wrong, but it looks like they aren't necessary. Now, I suggest you forfeit."

Sakura sighed, before chuckling.

"All right, you win Shikamaru. I forfeit."

Hayate spoke then, addressing the crowd

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara!"

Sakura felt control return to her body, stretching slightly as she began to walk back to the stands. She lost, but that was ok. Looking back, she couldn't see her past self do anywhere near as well. She had gotten much stronger. She returned to the stands, ready to watch Naruto's match.

* * *

Doffy jumped down as his name was called, watching as Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand. He prepared himself for this fight and everything after it, relying on Lee to protect Temari and thinking of how to stop Gaara. The kid was strong, his abilities unique and he couldn't kill him. He would have to convince Gaara to give up during the invasion. He stood in front of Hayate now, looking at Gaara's manic grin. With one word, it began.

"Begin!"

Sand erupted from Gaara's gourd, rushing toward him. Doffy jumped into the air, dodging the sand. He couldn't afford to be subtle in this fight. With that thought, he swiped his hand, sending multiple strings at Gaara. His strings dug into the earth, Gaara's sand rising to protect him from the near invisible attack. He kept going, his strings not relenting as they cut into Gaara's sand. They never got through.

' _That's an impressive defense, those strings can cut through rock and stone. I didn't think that his sand would be an issue... I'll need something a bit more to break through it. Time to take off the kid gloves.'_

Jumping off of the air, Doffy went around the sand chasing him and went straight toward Gaara. He watched as sand rose, forming a protective shell in front of him, predicting his attack. Doffy raised a knee, slamming it into the sand wall as his leg took on a metallic sheen. He burst through the wall, his momentum allowing him to strike Gaara's stomach. He pushed his knee forward, sending Gaara flying backward as he landed on the ground, his Armament Haki dispersing. Gaara continued to fly until his gourd seemed to crumble, becoming a cloud of sand and stopping his momentum. Doffy watched with curiosity as Gaara's body seemed to form cracks, watching as pieces of himself fell off, revealing a suit of sand armour.

'Impressive, he really is more creative than that Crocodile'

Gaara looked up, his eye's gleaming with madness.

"Yes! You will be the one! The one to prove my existence!"

Doffy raised an eyebrow at the words, watching as a wave of sand began to rise behind Gaara.

"Now, make me feel alive!"

The sand flew through the air in multiple directions, coming toward him. He grinned, taking to the air and jumping between the sand tendrils. He weaved through them, once again reappearing before Gaara. Gaara was ready this time, his sand gathered around his arm to create a large fist. He threw the fist while Doffy's Haki clad leg clashed with it, releasing a powerful shockwave. The sand fist quickly began to crumble, but Doffy saw the sand begin to creep onto his leg. Using his other leg, he kicked off the air once again, circling around to Gaara's back with a blackened knee aimed toward his back. Sand rose to block the strike, but he tore through it, thundering into Gaara's spine and launching forward. Gaara twisted in the air, facing toward him with his sand arm raised.

"Sand Shuriken!"

Multiple globs of sand rushed toward him, Doffy swiping his hand to send strings to meet them. His strings cut the projectiles in half, making them go around him. Gaara landed on his feet. Doffy was impressed, despite the boy's small stature his durability was amazing. He hadn't met another genin capable of taking his normal attacks, let alone strikes enhanced with Armament Haki. Time for him to step it up another notch.

Gathering his chakra, he ran toward Gaara once again. Gaara's sand begun to spread along the ground around him, completely covering the floor. Doffy took to the air, dodging the sand spikes that were erupting from the ground. Getting in close be grabbed Gaara's collar, using his Haki to burst through the sand shield, and threw him into the air, Gaara's sand trying to keep up. Pointed his fingers at the airborne redhead, he launched his next Haki infused attack.

"Bullet String!"

The piercing bullets pummeled into Gaara's form, his sand armor barley protecting him. Doffy could see him coughing blood from his mouth as he landed on the ground. He waited for a moment, wanting to see Gaara's next move. He got up, rage evident on his face. The surrounding sand gathered around him, forming a large, dense sphere around him. Doffy raised an eyebrow, finding the action a bit odd. Either way, he had to break through that shell. Doffy raised a palm, thinking as he adjusted the power of his next attack. It was one of his strongest and he didn't want to kill Gaara or damage the leaf. After estimating the needed strength, he attacked.

"Overheat!"

A laser of molten strings erupted from his palm, instantly reaching Gaara's defense and sheering through it. The sand around the initial impact had superheated, becoming glass. Doffy waited, hoping that he didn't accidentally kill the boy. A mixture of relief and something ominous answered him.

"IT BURNS!"

A pained scream came from the sand sphere a large sand arm bursting from within. Gaara was there, his body transformed, almost as if it were becoming the sand he controlled. He was bigger as well, his upper body swelling as it changed.

"Naruto…FIGHT ME!"

Doffy looked up, staring at the feathers falling from the sky as an explosion sounded in the distance. The invasion had begun. He looked back at Gaara, ready to defeat the enraged boy. He jumped above the boy, coming down like a meteor with a leg extended, a string attached to his heel and his thigh. Seeing what Gaara was becoming, he couldn't hold back.

"Fret Saw!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! First, we wanted to encourage everyone that reads this story to _please_ leave reviews, seriously. It helps us out a lot and we always want to hear you feedback. Even if it's just a 'nice chapter' or 'good job', every review we get ends up as another paragraph in the next chapter.

Second, we wanted to talk about Doffy and Vergo's strength once again and clarify some things. The rest of Doffy's generation will be stronger than they were in canon, but they won't be on Doffy and Vergo's level. Then, there have been a lot of arguments of how Doffy and Vergo will stand up to the rest of the villains, so we will say this. The Akatsuki will know that Naruto is strong, they won't treat him like he isn't a threat like they did in the Original Naruto Universe.

Lastly, we wanted to hear some feedback from you guys. Are there any specific fights you want written in the future? Any characters or interactions that you like that you want to see more of in the future that might not be used often? Let us know!

Oh, and sorry for the delay on this one. We were hanging out with friends today, so we didn't get much time to write. With that, here's Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

This sand was different. Doffy realized this as soon as his Fret Saw contacted Gaara's sand arm. It was even denser than before and, looking at it now, seemed more organic. Just what was Gaara becoming? Well, it didn't matter, he just had to stop him. Kicking off the air, Doffy gained some distance before Gaara could retaliate, launching several of his strings at the redhead. Gaara brought up his arm, blocking the strings with it.

Gaara leaped, hurtling toward him with impressive speed, a sand arm reared back. The arm struck, Doffy bring up his leg to block it with his shin, Armament Haki being used to take in the blow. He saw his leg being absorbed into the arm, and lashed out with a kick at Gaara's face, sending him back and freeing himself. Gaara landed on his back, getting up a moment later, changed. One of his eyes had changed color, now a dark gold, the right side of his face looking monstrous.

"Ha ha HA HA! What's wrong, Naruto? Are you scared? Are you scared that my existence is stronger than yours?!"

His voice had changed slightly too, it seemed feral and he was drooling now, the shape of his mouth having changed. Doffy stared at him wondering what he meant, what Gaara was trying to prove.

"And what do you mean by that, Gaara? How is this proving your existence?", he asked honestly curious. Gaara began to chuckle lightly before exploding into manic laughter.

"How? It's simple, I live for only myself, I care only for myself and I love only myself. But, how does someone who cares only for themselves have a purpose in this world? That answer is simple as well. Through the death of other, through the killing of others is where I prove that _I_ _exist_. As long as there are people to kill in this world, _I will never disappear_! Now, Naruto, make me feel **alive**!

A torrent of sand erupted from the ground, flying into the air. It became as massive wave that hurtled toward him. Doffy pointed a palm at the wave while jumping toward it.

"Overheat!"

The beam of molten string was wider this time, carving a small enough hole through the wave for Doffy to jump through. He kicked the air, increasing his speed and appearing above of Gaara. His leg thundered down, landing a powerful drop kick on Gaara's head. Gaara looked dazed for a moment, not expecting the blow. He jumped back, looking Gaara in the eye.

"And what if I told you I had a better way? A way to make sure that your never forgotten? Would you take my offer, Gaara of the Desert?"

He shook his head, his concentration returning and looked back at Doffy, that wild look still in his eyes. Standing this close, he could see the sand spreading, he was getting bigger. The strange thing was, his Haki couldn't sense him doing it, as if he were doing it unconsciously.

"Eh? A better way? And what would that be, what could possibly make me stronger other than the killing of others? Since I began living like this, no one could _touch_ me! No more assassins, no more threats, no more pain! If you think your way can beat that, then prove it! Defeat me right here, if you can!"

The sand behind him was back, Doffy jumping into the air to avoid it coiling around him. He gathered his strings, throwing them further into the air while jumping off the air, avoiding the ocean of sand chasing him.

"Fulbright!"

The strings he threw rocketed down, piercing Gaara's arms and holding him in place. Moving quickly, he made his way back toward Gaara, increasing his speed until his surroundings become a blur. He was moving just above the ground, rapidly approaching Gaara. He leaned back, adjusting himself and putting his feet in front of him. Covering his feet in Haki, he slammed both of his feet into Gaara's chest. He watched as the air escaped Gaara's lungs, his eye's rolling into the back of his head at the blow. He was sent flying backward, slamming into the stadium wall. The wall had barely held up, splintering almost instantly at Gaara's impact.

The sand behind him had fallen for a moment, and Doffy stopped as well, looking to see what had happened to Gaara. A massive dust cloud had been released, hiding him from view, but his Haki had seen it coming. An appendage of sand came from the cloud of dust, threating to slam into him. He jumped to the side, dodging it and watching it retract. It wasn't and arm, it seemed almost like a tendril, with sand scales running along it. The dust cleared, revealing Gaara's form. He'd gotten bigger again, the only thing normal about him was his legs, and he had grown a very large tail.

Looking away from Gaara, he took a look around. There was fighting in the stands, Sound and Sand ninja fighting against the Leaf. Looking toward the old man, he saw him being carried on top of the roof. He was worried about the old man, but he had a fight to win. Lee would protect Temari and everyone else was more than capable of protecting themselves. He looked over at Gaara, his body tensing as it got ready to fight. Gaara began to laugh manically.

"HA HA HA! Yes, you will be the one. With your death, my existence will be absolute!"

Doffy was confused at what his Haki was telling him. Gaara began to form a hand seal. He was expecting another wave of sand or sand shuriken. Instead, his Haki told him Gaara was going to…. take a nap?

"Sleeping Possum Jutsu!"

* * *

Hiruzen stood in front of Orochimaru, watching calmly as the purple barrier formed around them, separating them from any outside interference. He looked at his former student, rage and shame running through him. Rage at the man that would dare harm his village. Shame at the fact that he could have stopped this years ago. He tore off his Hokage robes, revealing his shinobi armor that hid underneath, preparing for another fight for his life.

"My, My, getting so serious already? Do you really hate me that much, Sarutobi sensei?"

He ignored his former student, quickly going through hand seals. The floor underneath Orochimaru quickly turned to mud, wrapping around him and pulling him down. It dragged him down the roof as a mud dragon's head emerged from ground, opening his maw and firing earth projectiles at Orochimaru. Hiruzen spat a stream of fire from his mouth, igniting the projectiles launched by the dragon and setting them a blaze. They crashed into Orochimaru, setting him on fire as the mud buried him. When it cleared, Orochimaru had disappeared, but Hiruzen knew it wasn't over. He didn't waste any time, there was an enemy Jinchuuriki in the village, already starting to transform and Naruto was fighting them. He had to help the boy, and quickly. He had to kill Orochimaru.

He slammed his palm onto the ground, summoning Enma while Orochimaru continued to hide. The great monkey king appeared in all his glory, immediately looking for the threat he was summoned to face.

"What's going on Sarutobi? Why have you summoned me?"

Hiruzen watched as Orochimaru finally appeared, rising from the ground with a confident smile on his face. Enma saw Orochimaru, immediately understanding and transforming into the Adamantine Staff. Hiruzen grabbed Enma's staff form out of the air, getting into his stance as he prepared for Orochimaru's counter attack.

Orochimara's lower body suddenly changed, resembling a snake as he quickly rushed toward him. His former student opened his mouth, revealing a sword that quickly extended, intending to impale him. Hiruzen dodged the blade, not bothering to try and block the Kusanagi Sword. Also known as the Grass Cutting sword, it's said to be able to cut through anything as if it were a blade of grass. While Enma's staff form could resist it, it still was able to harm his partner.

Hiruzen rushed forward, thrusting his staff at Orochimaru's stomach, striking him directly. Jumping into the air, he willed Enma's form to extend, driving Orochimaru into the ground. He was dragged for several meters before he reeled Enma back in, already performing hand seals while throwing Enma into the air, to try and kill him. Orochimaru had impressive healing abilities after all his modifications. To defeat him, he would have to destroy his body entirely, or fight him until he ran out of chakra. At his age, fighting for that long was no longer a valid option.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

Fire erupted from his mouth, rushing toward Orochimaru. The flames were white-hot, melting the tiles that they traveled above. Even Orochimaru wouldn't survive this attack if it struck.

"Earth Syle: Mud Wall!"

A wall of earth rose to defend against his attack. His flames met the wall, the impact and pressure behind the flames causing it to crack and crumble. It only lasted for a few seconds before the wall came down, the fire bursting through it. Hiruzen already knew that Orochimaru wasn't behind it anymore, turning to his left and throwing multiple wind infused shuriken as Orochimaru rose from the ground.

"Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

The few shuriken quickly became a storm of steel, hurtling toward Orochimaru. The snake began several hand seals, then slammed his palms onto the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

Coffins began to rise, two of them forming a protective wall in front of him and blocking the shuriken. Acting quickly, he went through his hand seals, trying to stop the summoning.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

A spear of lightning shot from his mouth, slowly cutting through one of the coffins. He saw a third coffin begin to rise but he couldn't stop now, finally cutting through one of them. Hiruzen stopped the technique, taking a small breath as he watched the results of Orochimaru's technique. He had stopped the first coffin and the third seemed to have failed, simply returning to the earth. The last coffin opened, revealing his teacher and predecessor, Tobirama Senju. His former sensei walked out, his face impassive, his skin looking dull and lifeless with small cracks appearing up and down his frame. He spoke, and the voice brought back memories.

"Is that you little Saru? You've gotten old."

He couldn't help but sweat drop at his bluntness but raised his guard. Orochimaru planted a sealing formula into the dead Kage's head, completing the technique. Tobirama straightened slightly, the result of the seal taking hold. He tensed, preparing to fight two Kage level enemies at the same time. His chakra flared, the sheer power of his chakra creating cracks in the tile below him. The two rushed toward him, Hiruzen spinning his staff, ready to meet them.

* * *

Temari was staring at his brother, looking at the disbelief and shock on his face. She told him her plan, the fact that she had betrayed the Sand Village to protect her brothers, to give them a place that didn't live under Rasa's foolish rule. She was tired of it, the 'ultimate weapons', the desperation that every day would bring, wondering if this is the day the Sand would shrivel and die. She refused to live like that, to stay in the place that had turned Gaara into a heartless killing machine, the place that killed her mother just so they could have their 'weapon'. She told Kankuro exactly that. His reaction was not what she had hoped.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Temari flinched at his words, taking a breath as she tried to ignore the sound of battle around her.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kankuro. We can't stay in the Sand, I refuse to. I can't accept father's action anymore. I'm taking Gaara and we're staying in the Leaf. Now, are you going to come with us?"

She hardened her heart, preparing to face off against her brother but praying that he said yes. Kankuro stared at her for a moment, his look of shock still there before it slowly disappeared, becoming one of determination instead. He spoke, she didn't like what she heard.

"Temari, for the crime of deserting and betraying the- "

"Kankuro, please!"

"THE Sand Village, you are hereby considered a missing-nin, a traitor to the Sand."

Kankuro swung Crow from behind him, revealing his prized puppet, his chakra strings emerging from his fingertips as they connected to the dangerous construct. Temari blinked away tears, pulling out her fan and preparing herself.

"You disappoint me, Temari"

That wasn't Kankuro. Looking behind her, she saw Baki, her now former sensei thrusting a kunai toward her neck. Surprised, she was unable to dodge, watching in slow motion as the blade made its way toward her neck. Watching as a hand clasped around Baki's wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. Turning slightly, she saw Lee was there, a cold expression on his face as he held Baki back. Lee moved, throwing Baki's arm and him with it away from the two of them. They stood there, back-to-back. Temari facing Kankuro and Lee against her sensei. She looked behind her, addressing Lee.

"You gonna be alright against him? He _is_ a jonin."

Lee simply nodded.

"Yes, he won't be a problem. I trust you can hold your own against your brother?"

She nodded back.

"Yeah."

Lee took a step forward, reaching into his trench cloak and pulling out… was that a stick of bamboo?

"Then we had best begin."

Temari nodded as she turned back toward Kankuro. She looked around. They were still in the stands and, while quite spacious, they would make things rather cramped. They both had the advantage here. She would have less room to avoid Crow and he would have less room to avoid her fan's winds. Crow moved first, flying toward her with the blades at its wrist extended. She blocked Crows attack, spinning her fan to throw the puppet against the wall and ran toward Kankuro. She swung he fan, launching her blades of wind.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The blast of air sed toward him, Kankuro immediately jumping over the rail to dodge the attack. She saw him launch his chakra strings, using them as a grappling hook to swing over to the other side of her and climb back up. Crow was moving the entire time, now close to her and forcing her to dodge its attacks. Suddenly, it arms detached, now flying in the air around her. They surrounded her, pushing forward and preparing to impale her from all sides. She swung her fan behind her, not wanting to attack Kankuro in case she interrupts Lee and Baki's fight. The wind threw the arms back as she threw kunai at the strings attached to the remaining two arms. The chakra strings were severed, and the arms began to fall.

Grabbing one of them, she launched it at Kankuro as she ran toward him. Kankuro dodged the arm, grabbing it with a chakra string as it went past him and spinning, using the momentum of her throw to launch it back toward her. She dodged to the left, avoiding it as she sent a punch to Kankuro's face. He blocked it, but she wasn't done. A sharp knee impacted his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and dazing him for a moment. She folded her fan back up, jumping back as she golf swung the metal object. It crashed into his face, sending him back, unconscious. She stared down at him, saddened that she had to do this. She took a moment to regain her breath, before Kankuro disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Crow.

'A Substitution?!'

She turned around, Kankuro already behind her and swinging one of Crow's arms. She jumped back, raising her arms to defend herself. She could feel the blade digging into her arms, sending the poison into her veins. She hissed at both the pain and the stupid mistake. She stretched out her fan, trying to settle the panic rising within her. Kankuro spoke, his breath ragged at their small exchange.

"It's over, Temari. If you want the cure to that poison than you had better give up. That's the only way you're getting through this."

Temari stood there, looking at the wound on her arm. Kankuro had access to some of the best poisons the Sand had access to, being both a prodigal puppeteer and the son of the Kazekage. She knew this poison. It was slow acting, and the symptoms could seemingly disappear for a length of time after taking an antidote. It could take months for the poison to take effect, but it was almost impossible to simply find a cure for it for anyone but the one who made it. Each of Crow's blades had a different poison on them, but she knew that was the one he had used, she didn't doubt it for a moment.

She looked at him, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. She looked down at Gaara, seeing his maddened look and crazed expression. She pictured the small redhead that used to smile up at her, gentle and kind. She made her choice, she swung her fan, releasing the razor-sharp winds once again.

* * *

Kakashi fist slammed into the Sound Ninja's face, the force twisting their head and snapping their neck. He grabbed the corpse, throwing it to the side at the Sound ninja that had leapt toward him. They collided, Kakashi meeting the downed ninja and slitting their throat with a kunai. He threw the kunai behind him, infusing it with lightning chakra and stabbing the Sand jonin that had attempted to sneak up on him in the chest, obliterating his heart. He turned around, quickly joining Guy and the other Rookie 12 that had gathered to his position. The only ones missing were Lee, Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru had spotted him in the stands and made his way toward him, dragging Sakura with him.

When he reached them, Sakura spoke.

"What should we do now, Kakashi sensei?"

He looked at her, then at the rest of the rookies. They weren't ready for this. They were talented, yes, but there was an army of enemy chunin and jonin in the village. They could be killed at any moment.

"I want you guys to head to the Hokage Monument and to the shelters. You guys aren't ready for this level of combat yet. Guy will take you there while I search for Lee, Sasuke and Neji."

Guy nodded at his suggestion, turning around and blowing a hole in the nearby wall.

"Now, get going!"

Kakashi leaped away, not waiting to hear their responses. He considered helping Naruto, but he seemed to be holding his own against Gaara for now. The others were his main concern. Neji was most likely still injured from his fight, and Sasuke had used the chidori as well, taking almost half his chakra. He headed toward the stands, their last known position. As he got there, he saw a battle going on. Temari, the spy that the Hokage had informed him of when he and Sasuke returned, seemed to have already been found out, fighting the puppet user. Lee was there too, fighting against that jonin, Baki.

" _Kakashi!"_

Someone whispered his name. Looking around, he saw Sasuke and Neji, hiding in the stairs leading to the arena. There were a couple of unconscious enemy ninja as well. They looked exhausted, the fight no doubt being difficult for the both. Sasuke having to protect Neji as he fought on one good leg. He joined them, hiding in the staircase and looking out for any approaching enemies.

"Are you guys good to travel? I would like to get you to the shelters."

They both shook their heads. He wasn't surprised, but he didn't like the situation either.

"Alright, I'm going to help Lee, you guys stay here and make sure no one finds you."

Kakashi stepped out, analyzing Lee's fight with Baki. The boy was using a stick of bamboo as a make-shift staff, expertly using it to attack the Sand Jonin. The boy was fast, expertly dodging Baki's attack, but there was something strange. Lee was moving further than necessary to dodge the attack, and Baki wasn't so much as striking at him, but slashing something at him, but there was nothing in his hand. He pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Now he could see it, a sword of wind held in Baki's hand. This made things difficult.

The wind blade was a very difficult technique to perform but was very dangerous. It was as sharp as any blade and as light as air, seeing it was made from it. The most dangerous part of the technique was the difficulty to block it. Trying to block it with another sword was impossible, it would just go around the sword and continue its path. There was a weakness there as well though, the user was unable to block attacks with the blade. Lee was dodging the blade well though. The only thing confusing Kakashi was how the boy was dodging it so well. The blade was near invisible, giving anyone without the ability to see chakra a very difficult time. Well, it didn't matter right now, he had to get it in there and help the genin.

Kakashi rushed in, the crackling of lightning filling the stands.

* * *

Baki ducked under the bamboo sword, swinging his own at the boy, Lee, who simply stepped to the side, dodging the attack. He was becoming swiftly irritated, first Temari's betrayal and now this genin going toe-to-toe with him. He was fast, moving with experience and intent, not showing the hesitation or nervousness most genin would display at the thought of facing a jonin. Baki lashed out with a kick, aimed toward the kid's stomach.

To his surprise, he caught his foot, then threw him toward the wall to his side. He adjusted quickly, planting his feet on the wall and bending his knees to absorb the impact. He launched off the wall, feeling the concrete slightly give as he rushed back to meet Lee.

He swung his sword, just barely missing his cheek. He sent a burst of wind from his palm, moving him to the side in mid-air to avoid Lee's high kick at his torso. He landed on the ground, eyeing his opponent.

This wasn't normal, the kid was too strong and quick to be a normal genin. This level of strength would put him almost at jonin level, the only thing holding him back being the lack of demonstrated ninjutsu. His eye narrowed, trying to think of a solution. He couldn't use ninjutsu, risk hurting Kankuro behind him. Lee was dodging his wind blade with ease and he was dodging the boys taijutsu. They were at a stalemate.

He looked to the side, seeing a couple Sand shinobi approach from the arena, reinforcements. He recognized them, chunin level and recently promoted as well. They rushed at Lee, not being subtle in the slightest. He was about to reprimand them to go help Kankuro but he was too late, they were already too close.

The first shinobi landed near Lee, a fist already flying. Lee ducked under the attack, his bamboo swung low. Baki watched as the seemingly harmless stick struck at the shinobi's leg, bending it backwards as the Sand ninja's face morphed into an expression of agony. Lee rose from his crouch, throwing his stick into the air and grabbed the ninja, pulling a kunai from the Sand Ninja's pouch with his other hand. He threw the ninja into the other behind him, making them collide in midair.

He threw the kunai, watching as a small shockwave seemed to form from the force of his arm, catching the bamboo that fell from the air. The kunai tore through both ninja, piercing their hearts. Baki barely saw the kunai as it cut through the air.

Yes, definitely not normal. His physical strength was _unbelievable_ , the kind one would expect from that jonin, Might Guy or even the Raikage, people who had honed their physical strength all their life, not from a mere _genin_. Could it be? Was this child the Leaf's Jinchuuriki?

It was possible that the fox gave its host lots of physical strength, its own being legendary for being capable of crushing mountains and causing tsunamis with a flick of its tail. This wasn't good, he needed backup if he was dealing with a Jinchuuriki, but he couldn't leave Kankuro alone. He had to hope that Kankuro could defeat Temari soon and help him deal with Lee.

They clashed again, both of them too fast and too skilled to be taken down by the other. Bamboo and blades of wind were launched but none met their mark. Baki heard something behind him, the crackling of lighting and it was closing in fast. He disengaged, jumping to the side and turning to see the new threat.

It was Kakashi Hatake, his famous Lightning Blade in hand and heading straight for him. He was moving fast, his steps causing the concrete below him to crack and splinter due to the force of his steps. The lightning blade extended and Baki met it with his own wind blade. The two clashed, Baki feeling the lightning from Kakashi's hand running through his body, slightly winning out despite the elemental advantage. There was a small explosion after the jutsu clashed, sending Baki flying over the railing, and out of the stands.

He grabbed the railing, hanging over the edge and hearing a voice cry out. Looking over, he saw Kankuro flying out of the stands as well, winds cutting into him. He jumped off of the wall, catching Kankuro in mid-air and landing in the arena.

"Can you stand?", Baki asked, not wasting anytime as he tried to get Kankuro back on his feet. Kankuro nodded, standing on slightly wobbly legs. His puppet was gone, probably destroyed by Temari.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine sensei."

Baki nodded quickly.

"Good. We need to get out of here and retreat, meet up with some of our shinobi."

Kankuro spun toward him, bewildered.

"B-but Baki sensei, what about Temari!?"

Baki glared at his student.

"It doesn't matter right now, Kankuro. What matters most is our survival and ensuring the Sand wins this fight. We can't do that if we're dead."

He watched as Kankuro nodded hesitantly. The two quickly left the stadium, keeping an eye on the ones they fought. They all looked up toward him but made no movement to follow. After that fight, he wasn't very confident in them winning this battle.

* * *

Sasuke looked out from the stairs, seeing the Sand ninja that Kakashi and Lee fought run away. He went back and grabbed Neji, lifting him from the wall that he was sitting against.

"Thanks, Sasuke, but I should be ok to stand on my own."

Sasuke nodded, letting him go and turning around, watching as Kakashi came from around the corner and appearing at the top of the stairs.

"You two ok?"

Sasuke and Neji nodded, with Sasuke asking just what was going on.

"What's happening out there?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment before gesturing to his side, Temari and Lee appearing as well. They walked down the stairs and joined them, Kakashi explain the situation.

"It seems that the Sand Village has allied with the Hidden Sound. They're both trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf, using the Chunin Exams as a way to infiltrate us."

Sasuke gestured over to Temari, wondering about her part in all of this. Kakashi didn't need words to understand what she was asking.

"Temari here was our informant, letting us know about the attack ahead of time. The evacuation of the Leaf had started as soon as the Chunin Exams began. After there done, the counter attack will commence. You guys aren't ready for this kind of fight; therefore, I want you to head to the Hokage Monument and enter the shelters. Lee, you'll guide them there and meet Guy, he went ahead with the rest of your class. Any questions?"

Sasuke was a bit peeved at being put on the sidelines, but if Lee was being sent there too than he was in no position to argue. Curious, he asked where Naruto was, Kakashi looking at him for a moment before answering.

"He's still fighting Gaara. Now, get going you guys."

They all nodded, Sasuke once again wrapping Neji's arm around his shoulder to help him travel, Lee guiding the way. They exited the stands, Sasuke looking at Naruto for a moment. He stood in front of that monster, Gaara, who had transformed into some tailed sand demon. His stance was as confident as ever, never faltering even in the presence of something like that. He kept going, following Lee's lead but couldn't help but think of Naruto's abilities. He was so strong, and now he knew that he wasn't the only one either. He couldn't imagine facing down a beast like Gaara, yet Naruto didn't hesitate to do just that. They were monsters that were on an entirely different level. Monsters that were on the same level as Itachi. Until he joined them, he didn't think he was ever going to catch up to his brother.

* * *

Doffy watched as Gaara suddenly slumped forward, his body going slack as he immediately went to sleep. He was confused, wondering what was going on until it started. Chakra seemed to permeate the air, Gaara's body being consumed by the sand and growing exponentially. He couldn't see where the sand was coming from, it was like it was being formed from thin air. He was forced to jump back further and further, eventually deciding to abandon the ground entirely, attaching his strings to the clouds and seemingly standing in mid-air. Gaara was enormous now, resembling some kind of racoon and taking up almost the entire stadium. Gaara's real body was on the construct's forehead, only his upper body visible. Doffy continued to watch, wondering what he was planning. He was large now, yes, but what good was that if he was asleep. Suddenly, the constructs eyes seemed to glow, becoming a bright gold instead of dark dull. With it, a voice thundered from its mouth.

" **Yeah! I'm back baby!** "

Doffy stared, even more confused. That was not Gaara's voice, it sounded nothing like him and Gaara was still asleep. Was it some kind of split personality? Or was there more to that sand spirit stuff Temari had told him about. Then, Doffy heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

" **Naruto…"**

He turned around, the surroundings changing into the familiar sewer where the fox lived. Now he was slightly peeved. First the strange happenings with Gaara and now the fox wanted to speak with him after ignoring him for the entire month.

"Eh? What did you want Fox?"

The beast snorted at him, annoyed at the nickname.

" **That boy your fighting, I'm telling you that he's like you."**

Doffy raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he meant. Did he mean a reincarnation? It would certainly explain his strength but didn't make much sense. Unless…

"So, there really are more of you out there. That sand spirit is a tailed beast. He has someone sealed in him too then?"

The fox stared at him, seemingly slightly shocked at his words but the look faded quickly.

" **Yes, within that boy is my brother, Shukaku, the One Tailed Racoon. He isn't very smart but his ability to control sand makes him dangerous in the desert."**

Doffy raised an eyebrow.

"So, Gaara gets to control sand but what do I get from you? A headache? Heh heh heh!"

The fox surprised him, not rising at the jab and simply looking at him with determination. He seemed to be hesitating, something Doffy had never seen from the fox.

" **Tell me, what will you do with the boy now? He's clearly unstable, it would probably be easier to kill him if nothing else."**

Doffy hummed at his words, pretending to think it over but he had already decided. Temari had asked him to help Gaara, and he clearly needed it. Gaara was another person that had suffered, his life being dictated and controlled by his father, something Doffy knew all too well. If the old man didn't kill Rasa, then Doffy would be sure to finish the job. No, he had to help Gaara and Gaara had said that he could help him by defeating him. He grinned at the enormous fox.

"Heh heh heh! That'd be too easy. Nope, I'm gonna save this kid, drag him into my family by force if I have to. Besides, I always wanted a pet Crocodile."

He could see that the Fox was confused at his words, but he ignored him, turning back to face Shukaku the Sand Spirit. He had a fight to win. He raised a palm targeting the creature's face but being sure to avoid Gaara.

"Overheat!"

The strings turned part of his face to glass, causing the One Tails to cry out in anger more than anything else. That organic sand composed his entire body. He put everything he had into that one, but he barley pierced through the creature. He wouldn't be able to beat this thing, not without something heavier than what he currently had. Physical strength was useless against it, and the effects of his most powerful elemental attack was already healing, the glass slowly being replaced with sand. Then, Shukaku looked at him.

" **Hey! That hurt you stupid fox! Take this! Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"**

' _What?!'_

The ball of compressed air slammed into him. He gathered his Haki, his arms and legs turning black as he tried to block the attack. He was sent flying, not expecting such a powerful attack from the beast. His back slammed into something, prompting him to cover his back in Haki as well. What ever he slammed into stopped his momentum. He dug out of what seemed to be rock and looked around. He was at the Hokage Mountain. He felt pain in his chest, causing him to cough into his hands. He looked down, seeing blood.

' _I didn't expect him to be able to use ninjutsu, I expected more sand attacks. That attack was strong, might have killed me if I hadn't pulled up my Haki.'_

He looked at Shukaku, a plan forming in his mind as he took to the air.

' _Shukaku only appeared after Gaara went to sleep. Most likely, only one of them can control his body at a time and Gaara can't let him take over willingly. Gaara had to force himself into unconsciousness to let Shukaku out. If I can wake him up, then Shukaku should be forced back by Gaara's consciousness.'_

He took to the air, making sure to stay high up and away from the village. That attack was devastating. Looking behind him, there was now a large crater in the mountain and Doffy didn't want to find out what that could do to buildings. Still, he had to end this quickly, he was beginning to tire after using his Overheat so many times. He still wasn't very efficient with it yet, not used to creating the necessary fire chakra.

" **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!"**

Shukaku fired more of his bullets at him, Doffy quickly jumping through the air to dodged them. The bullets were large though, making it very difficult. He was in front of the racoon now, dashing toward Gaara's body.

" **Oh no you don't!"**

Sand came from atop Shukaku's head, rushing toward him. It was fast, faster than the sand Gaara had used, no doubt evidence of how powerful Shukaku really was. He created a string clone, the two separating as they approached from either side, causing the sand to spilt in two. Using their full strength, they both kicked off the air, a loud boom sounding off as they rocketed toward Gaara. They used their strings to pull them out of the way of the sand rising from atop Shukaku's forehead. His clone was caught, being pulled into Shukaku and being crushed by his body. Doffy kept going, a leg raised and clad in Haki as it struck out at Gaara. A sand wall rose, a last-ditch effort to protect his host. His leg impacted, bending the sand but not quite breaking through. Still, his momentum hadn't stopped yet and Doffy wasn't done. He lashed out with his other leg at extreme speed.

"Tempest Kick!"

A blade of wind was produced from his kick, slicing at the sand barrier and allowing him to break through. His leg continued forward, impacting the side of Gaara's face.

"Rise and shine! HEH HEH HEH!"

Shukaku began to scream and yell, his form growing smaller and smaller as he was sent back into Gaara's subconscious.

" **Noooo! And I just got here too!"**

Suddenly, Shukaku's form returned to ordinary sand, losing the organic look it had before. Gaara was awake, looking at him with wide-eyes as he simply grinned at him. Gaara fell, riding the falling sand to make it down safely while Doffy created a stair case of string. The two made it to the ground, Gaara on his back and looking upward as Doffy stood above him. There was fear in his eyes, honest genuine fear. He began crawling away from him.

"N-no, stay away from me! I won't let this be the end, I won't let my existence stop here!"

Doffy frowned, dodging the small bits of sand that Gaara was throwing at him. He wasn't even controlling it anymore, simply using his bare hands. Doffy caught up to the boy who had stopped by now, shaking. Doffy leaned down slightly, then, extended a hand down toward the boy. Gaara looked at it for a moment, then looked up at him, confused.

"I-I don't understand… what are you doing?"

Doffy just looked at him, still frowning and his hand still extended as he answered his question.

"We had a deal, remember?"

Gaara looked at him with surprise, then looked at the hand once again. It was a slow thing, hesitant. Doffy thought he was going to give up before it happened. Gaara took his hand, and Doffy smiled.

* * *

Hiruzen was growing weary, the fight taking its toll. Tobirama's reanimation was seemingly impossible to destroy permanently, simply reforming moments later. His old age was catching up to him, his chakra wasn't what it used to be, and he could feel his bones creak as he pushed them to their limits. Hiruzen Sarutobi had truly fallen. Still, that didn't mean he was done, not yet. He told Jiraiya to look after the village wall because he would take care of this himself and he wouldn't fail. He ducked under Tobirama's leg, dodging the kick and pulling his other leg out from under him, causing him to fall. He threw Enma behind him at Orochimaru who was approaching him, Enma transforming back in mid-air to tangle with the pale man. Making a hand seal, he breathed fire onto Tobirama's prone body, melting through the tiles below until the body was ashes.

Tobirama was much stronger in life than this mere puppet. Orochimaru probably dulled the former Hokage's mind to avoid him from breaking his control. Whatever the reason, it worked in his favor, and he quickly got to work while Tobirama was regenerating.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared next to him and he continued his hand signs, forming the technique his successor had used over 12 years ago.

'Ninja Art: Reaper Death Seal!'

He could feel a chill, something coiling around him and giving a slight tug. The technique had activated, and he was going to use it to end Orochimaru. His shadow clone stayed by Tobirama's body, waiting for it to regenerate while he ran toward Orochimaru and Enma.

"Now, Enma!"

Looking at him briefly, the monkey king nodded before transforming into his staff form.

"Adamantine Prison!"

Enma cloned himself, creating dozens of staffs that connected together around Orochimaru's body, trapping him in place. Hiruzen reached his former student, placing his hands on his shoulders and began the technique.

"W-what is that you damn fool!", Orochimaru said, no doubt seeing the spirit of the reaper behind him.

Hiruzen chuckled, "That? That is the price we're going to pay, Orochimaru. You, for all the cruel and unnecessary pain and suffering you have caused the world. And me, for not stopping you all those years ago. Together, we'll spend the rest of our days in the stomach of the Death God!"

Orochimaru was panicking, just as he expected. For all his confidence Orochimaru had always been afraid of the concept of death. It was his weakness, a weakness that had driven him to insanity. He felt the Death God's arm reach through his stomach and enter Orochimaru's. It grasped at his very soul and began to pull. Hiruzen felt a small rush of memories, his clone succeeding in it's task and sealing Tobirama.

Orochimaru smiled maniacally, Hiruzen curious as Enma called out to him.

"Watch out, Sarutobi!"

He felt the sword he had sensed spear through his chest. He ignored the pain, urging the Death God to keep pulling. Looking down, he could see Orochimaru's soul, being dragged out by his arms. He looked him in the eye, seeing the shocked at livid face he had adopted.

"Why?! Why didn't you dodge that?!"

Hiruzen began to chuckle at the desperation.

"Because, there would be no point. This technique kills the user afterward, meaning my fate has already been sealed."

Orochimaru roared, thrashing against both Enma's and the Death God's hold but it was no use. He felt Orochimaru's chakra begin to pour from him, desperately trying everything he could to escape. Hiruzen could feel the Death God's pull weakening as he ran out of chakra, that shadow clone taken half of his remaining chakra. Usually, when a clone dispelled the remaining chakra returned to the user. In this case, it was simply eaten by the Death God, leaving his chakra reserves dangerously low. He looked down, seeing the soul's arms splayed out before him.

He heard an impact against the barrier. Turning, he saw someone attacking the barrier with a fire jutsu, a redhead slung around his shoulder. The boy looked angry and desperate, trying everything he could to break the purple force field. Naruto was here, watching him. He looked back at the arms before him, before looking back at Naruto. The boy stood there for a moment, completely still as their eyes met. Hiurzen smiled at him, and Naruto's frown worsened. He started screaming something but Hiruzen couldn't hear him, couldn't read his lips past the sparks and embers of the beams he fired at the barrier. He watched as Naruto began to collapse, no doubt using the last of his chakra. He turned back to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, I may not take you with me this day, but I will take the thing that you hold most dear to you. I will not be the one who takes your head, I will give my successor that honor."

Orochimaru sneered at him, growling. "What are you talking about you senile old fool, Minato is dead!"

Hiruzen chuckled as the Death God's dagger came down.

"I wasn't talking about Minato…"

The dagger struck, slicing off the arms of Orochimaru's soul. He screamed, it was a wicked and ugly thing. His arm began to turn black and purple, they were starting to die. He had done it, he had taken Orochimaru's ninjutsu from him.

"M-my, my arms! What have you done to my **ARMS**!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, even through the pain of the sealing process. He began to fall backward as his life was taken by the God of Death. He could feel Orochimaru's sword rip through his chest, Orochimaru taking it within his mouth and stabbing down into his prone body. He ignored it, thinking of the blond boy that had grieved for him moments ago.

' _Naruto, good luck my boy…'_

On this day, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and God of Shinobi, had passed away.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He stabbed down with all his remaining strength over and over and he still couldn't believe it. He had lost. His former sensei was dead, but he still lost. He looked down at the mangled body of the former Hokage, his rage increasing as he struggled to even lift his arms. All of this, the death of the Hokage, the destruction of the Hidden Leaf, none of it would ever be worth the loss of his ninjutsu. He swallowed the Kusanagi Blade as the Sound Four dropped the barrier, appearing before him. His voice was weak, quiet, and he hated it.

"Take me back.", he ordered. They threw his dying arms over their shoulders, carrying him back to one of his hideouts as they fled from the village. Looking around as they traveled, the invasion had not gone well. The old man must have figured it out somehow, placing defenses in advance for the invasion. He could see Jiraiya at one of the far walls, his toads fighting the large serpents his ninja had summoned. The Sound and Sand were slowly being pushed back. The invasion had been an utter failure.

He needed to get back now. He needed to find a cure to whatever Sarutobi had done to him. Even the contact of his arms against the ones carrying him were excruciating, and the pain was no doubt going to worsen. He tried again, just incase the first time had been a fluke, channeling chakra from his torso to his arms. The chakra stopped as soon as it reached his shoulders. Hand seals relied on the connection between the chakra in the hands to the rest of his body. Without that, any jutsu requiring hand seals was out of his reach. He snarled, cursing the Leaf for everything it had done to him.

He thought about the old mans words for only a moment before discarding them, not even wanting to picture Sarutobi at the moment. A part of him was still absorbing the fact that he was dead, the other part was telling him that he hadn't been the one to kill him. He lost his chance to show that he had surpassed the God of Shinobi.

Without his ninjutsu, he had only one hope to survive in the shinobi world. The Akatsuki were still after him, still trying to kill him and get back the ring that he had stolen. He would need a new vessel now. The Sound Four weren't strong enough to deal with Naruto efficiently, he doubted they would be able to defeat and grab him quietly. That left only one option. If he couldn't heal his arms, Sasuke Uchiha would become his next vessel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, life and all the influx of the reviews made this one take a bit longer. We've been reading reviews and thinking about how to change or incorporate what you guys have been saying into the story.

First off, we're gonna try and change the writing style a bit. What we mean is that we are going to try and reduce the number of scenes that are only there for one characters 'character progression'. Instead, we're going to try and focus on serious plot relevant scenes or scenes that contain choices that will affect the plot.

Character progression scenes will happen more in the background, communicated through either Doffy or Vergo's PoV or through another character's PoV while they are going through a plot relevant scene. This is so there are less 'boring' scenes in the story featuring characters that some readers don't particularly care about. It might take a bit for this to shine through, but this is our goal.

Secondly, the time skip and further is where Doffy and Vergo will be focusing more on the ninja aspect of their training, ninjustu more specifically. This is where we want to involve you guys and make this more fun. What kind of jutsu do you think they should learn or create by combining it with the skills they already have? Heck, what should Vergo's affinity even be, Rock Lee has no stated affinity. Tell us your thoughts!

Anyways, this chapter is a little short but this is just so we could work on the next one and hear what you have to say. With that, here is Chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9

He stood on top of the tiled roof, seething at the useless Anbu, just standing there as they watched their Kage die in front of them. Pulling an unconscious Gaara further onto his shoulder, he used his other hand to attach strings to the Anbu, pulling them off the roof and out of his way.

He looked at the old man, his battle attire on as he had his hands clamped around Orochimaru's shoulders. The two just stood there, glaring at each other. His Haki was confusing him, trying to tell him what the two were doing but he couldn't understand. It spoke but the words made no sense, as if it were a different language entirely.

He eyed the sword, the blade that was sticking out of the old man's chest, disbelief on his face. He snarled, a palm jutting forward and facing the purple barrier separating them.

" _Come now, Naruto, you shouldn't be so upset. After all, I have many years on you in the art of warfare", the old man said, dodging a snowball._

" _Tch! Shut up, I don't lose to anything or anybody! Now, take this!", his arms began to blur as he threw snowball after snowball at the old man hiding behind his snow fort. He began to pant, getting tired at the exertion, when he felt something cold run down his back, underneath all his winter clothes._

" _AH!" He turned around, glaring at the elder who had a large grin on his face and began to run away. "Damn it, old man! Get back here!" Hiruzen turned back around, berating the blond boy but his grin never dropping._

" _Language, Naruto!"_

"Overheat!"

His fiery attack burst from his palm, impacting the barrier and sending sparks and embers flying. He watched carefully, looking for any opening. He glanced at the ones holding up the barrier, thoughts racing as he considered his options. He had two. The first, conserve his chakra and chip away at the barrier, no doubt only being held up by the four ninja in the corners.

But, there was a problem with that, it was too slow. The old man would surely be dead by the time he got there. If he could reach him quickly, he could use his Repair Operation and use his strings to hold the old man together until medics arrived.

So, that left option two, try and break through it with everything he had. He eyed the charred corpse behind, gaining everything he needed to know. He couldn't risk touching this barrier, even with his Haki there were no guarantees he wouldn't die immediately. He couldn't take such a risk right now, he needed to save the old man.

Frustrated, he poured more chakra into his palm.

" _Where the hell are we, old man?"_

 _Hiruzen sighed at his vulgar language, before adopting a smile and placing a hand on the top of his hand._

" _This, Naruto, is the top of the Hokage Monument. You remember what the Hokage Monument is, right?"_

 _He adopted a thoughtful expression, a finger lightly tapping his chin before his face lit up in recognition._

" _Yeah! It's that cliff with the ugly faces on it, Heh heh heh!"_

 _Hiruzen merely chucked at his actions as they finally reached the edge of the cliff, just above the Fourth Hokage's head. They looked over the village, the two silent for a moment while they enjoyed the view._

" _Beautiful, isn't it Naruto?"_

 _He forward, looking at the village before looking up at the Hokage, shrugging his shoulders._

" _Just looks like a bunch of buildings to me."_

 _The Hokage laughed, nodding his head slightly._

" _You're right, it is just a bunch of buildings. But, it's what those buildings house that is important. The people that are close to you and that you would do anything to protect."_

 _He looked over the village again, before crossing his arms and looking up and away from the old man._

" _Still looks the same to me."_

 _The Hokage smiled gently, before ruffling the blonde's hair._

" _Perhaps for now, but, I believe you'll find beauty in this village too, Naruto. Maybe one day, you'll find a family worth protecting in these walls."_

" **Overheat!** "

The beam burned white-hot, scalding the surface of his palm despite the attack being his own. It impacted the barrier, making it shimmer and ripple but it would not fall. He eyed the four ninja, a frown on his face as he looked at them. Markings had appeared on their skin, their struggles seeming to lessen as they did so. He didn't know what those markings were, but he didn't care either. He looked at the Hokage surprised to see their eyes meet. They stood there, looking at each other for a moment. The old man smiled.

" _You know, Naruto, keep this up and I might have to let you take over the village."_

 _He looked up from the desk, eyeing the old man with a pout on his childish face._

" _The hell are you going on about? This is easy, you just read the paper, stamp it if you agree and shred it if you don't. Anyone could do that, I think your just lazy."_

 _The Hokage laughed, he watched the young boy in his lap stamp papers on his desk. They both knew that the old man had already read through them all, but they didn't say one word about it._

" _And why the hell do you want me doing this anyways, old man? 6-year old's aren't supposed to be doing paperwork, y'know?"_

" _Hmm, true. I couldn't really get out of the office today and you did want to spend some time with me, so I thought what better way than to bond over the grueling task that is paper work."_

 _He looked up at the old man, a deadpan expression on his face. "What do you mean_ I _wanted to spend more time with you? Your Anbu just came by and grabbed and then I was here, damn old man."_

" _Language, Naruto. Besides, I think you have a talent in this. After I pass, maybe you can sit here by yourself and do this. I think that would be pretty nice, don't you?"_

 _He simply scowled lightly. "Tch, yeah right, like your gonna die anytime soon. You lived this long, you probably have a couple more decades in ya, heh heh heh!"_

He set Gaara down. He could hear himself screaming and raging at the old man, but he couldn't hear his own words. They probably weren't words at all. Both palms were facing the barrier, his chakra coursing through him, burning his chakra coils as it traveled. It burst through his palms in the form of white-hot molten strings, cutting through the air as it clashed with the wall holding him back.

" **Dual Overheat!** "

The sparks and embers that the clash brought was almost blinding. He flinched when he felt some of the remains of his strings bounce of the barrier and touch his face. Using his foot, he scooted Gaara back to make sure he wasn't hurt.

The barrier just wasn't coming down, the four in the corners no longer had the marks on their skin. No, they had completely transformed, becoming something akin to demons. He wished they would drop this barrier, so he could show them what a demon truly looked like.

He kept up his technique, feeling his chakra drain for the first time in his life. He began to grow tired, his Overheat beginning to wane as he ran out of chakra, but he kept going. He could hear the fox talking, trying to gain his attention but he was too focused. His attack began to lose the glow it once had, the white-hot string becoming red-hot instead.

He dropped the attack soon after, falling to his knees as he watched. The old man began to fall, dying.

" _D-do you think she's gonna die?"_

 _He looked over to his brother, snarling at the thought._

" _Don't be an idiot, Rosinante. Mother isn't gonna die, alright? I won't let her."_

 _They looked at their mother, who was resting on the bed in the run-down building. It wasn't a house, or even a home. It was just a shelter, the only reason Doffy accepted it was to give their mother a place to rest._

" _H-hey Doffy?"_

 _He looked over at his brother. "What is Rosinante?"_

" _H-how did this happen…?" His brother was crying, unable to accept the harsh reality their_ _ **Father**_ _had brought them. He looked at Rosinante for a moment._

" _How did this happen? I'll tell you how this happened!" He raised the gun, pointing it at the man curled in the corner, pulling the trigg-_

He woke up. He was sweating, his breath slightly labored as he awoke from the dream. Doffy looked around, remembering where he was. His apartment was still dark and looking out the window it seemed to be the dead of night.

He got off the mattress on the floor and stood, looking over at his bed and making sure Temari hadn't awoken. She was still sleeping peacefully. The invasion had ended the day it began, and he decided to let Temari stay with him and Gaara with Vergo until living arrangements could be made.

Making his way to the kitchen, he got a glass of water, sitting at the dinning table as he tried to stop the shaking of his hands. He let his Haki unfold, revealing the world around him. He felt them, Temari's aura in the room next to him, Vergo in his own apartment awake now and no doubt worried for him. He felt Gaara, still awake and on a nearby rooftop. He concentrated, aiming his Haki in the direction of Sakura's house. He felt her there, still asleep and perfectly safe. His hands stopped shaking.

He got up, opening the window in the kitchen and stepping outside. The moon was high in the sky, the air cool and crisp. There was a slight breeze making it all the better. He jumped across a few rooftops, stopping once he made it to Gaara. He was standing at the edge of a rooftop, looking up and staring at the moon.

Doffy went next to him, sitting on the edge of the roof, chuckling lightly.

"I hope your not thinking of jumping. That would make all the effort of yesterday seem like quite a waste."

Gaara looked down at, his face impassive as he shook his head.

"No, I'm just thinking about things."

Doffy's smile fell as he looked at his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Oh? And what's on your mind, Gaara?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, before speaking his thoughts.

"Father is dead. The Hidden Sand will need a new Kazekage."

"And you wish to become the new Kazekage?"

The two looked at each other. Gaara looked hesitant for a moment which surprised him. Doffy just looked on, his face only showing curiosity.

"I… owe the Sand many things. I have done a lot of wrong in the Sand Village, things I wish to make up for. But…"

"But you don't want to leave me and Temari in the Leaf, right?"

Gaara's eyes widened before they returned to normal, nodding at him. Doffy began to chuckle at the red head.

"You should do what you wish, Gaara. Temari and I would support you no matter your decision. After all, that's what family is for."

Gaara gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"That makes me wonder. Makes me think about what Kankuro is doing right now."

At the mention of the puppeteer, Doffy grew a sneer.

"Tch, he _should_ be handing over a cure to his poison right now."

Temari had told them the poison that Kankuro had given her. While negotiations for the Sand's surrender haven't been settled, Doffy doubted they would end up giving them the cure. The higher ups in the village were not concerned with a former Sand ninja, daughter of the Kazekage or not. They would more likely return her to the Sand than let them use her as leverage. That meant, they had to find a cure on their own.

"Why the hell does your brother keep such a stupid poison on him anyways? What good is a poison that only kills after a couple moths?"

"For this exact situation. Already, I'm sure there would be several things you would sacrifice to gain the cure and save Temari. Now, imagine that poison running through dozens of shinobi. A village may end up giving something important to save those ninja."

Doffy scoffed at the explanation and the situation.

"If that's the case, then the Sand will probably try and use Temari's cure as leverage. Knowing politics, the two sides will argue over and over and not get anything done."

Gaara nodded at his words, not replying. The two sat there for a moment, looking up at the moon as they enjoyed each other's company. Gaara didn't ask why Doffy was out so late and Doffy was thankful for it.

"Naruto."

Slightly surprised, he looked over to Gaara, wondering what he wanted.

"What is it, Gaara?"

There was a small smile.

"Thank you."

He was silent for a moment, before chuckling. He stood up, stretching as he prepared to go back inside.

"Heh heh heh! Y'know, for a former psychopathic killer, you're a sentimental guy. Good night Gaara."

Gaara simply nodded at him. Doffy made his way to the rooftop of his apartment. Stopping he turned, facing the person watching him.

"You can come out now, Jiraiya."

The Toad Sage appeared in a swirl of leaves, a serious expression on his face. The two eyed each other before Jiraiya spoke.

"So, I hear your friend is in a situation. Luckily for you, i have a sol- "

"What do you want, old man?"

Jiraiya sighed at him, before relaxing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"All right, listen. The Leaf needs a new Hokage, and I've already settled and convinced the council on who it's going to be."

Doffy stared at his Godfather, wondering what this had to do with anything really. Jiraiya continued.

"Problem is, she's been out of the village for years. But, if we can drag her back here, not only can she be the new Hokage, she can heal your friend as well."

Doffy raised an eyebrow at the news, now he was curious.

"Oh? And who is this woman exactly? Who can cure a poison that can apparently fool the entire medical staff of a hidden village?"

Jiraiya grinned at him.

"Tsunade, the Slug Princess."

Doffy merely looked at him, before nodding. He had heard of Tsunade, learned about her in the academy. She was a prodigious healer and a powerful fighter, standing side-by-side with the likes of Jiraiya and Orochimaru. If anyone could heal Temari, it would be her.

"When do we leave?"

Jiraiya's grin fell for a moment, before answering him.

"Well, that depends on you really. We can leave tomorrow if you like, but that would mean missing the Third's funer- "

"That's fine. We'll leave tomorrow."

Jiraiya looked at him while Doffy just stared back, not revealing a single emotion. Jiraiya nodded, his voice was quiet when he spoke.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the eastern gate tomorrow morning. I'll be there at 8, just come when you're ready."

The older man jumped away while Doffy returned to his apartment. It had begun to rain. Closing the window to keep the rain out, he walked over to the fridge, wanting to eat before he went back to sleep. He grabbed some leftover miso soup Vergo had made them a couple days ago. Using his fire chakra, he warmed it, then began to eat at the table.

He could hear the rain tapping against the window. Of course it would rain on a night like this. He guessed it was going to rain all day tomorrow as well. He continued to eat, thinking about tomorrow and their mission to retrieve Tsunade. He thought about going to the old man's funeral, but didn't see the point, he had already grieved enough. He ignored the rain drops that fell into his miso, continuing to eat.

He got up, putting the spare mattress underneath the bed. It was morning now, about six or seven if he had to guess. Temari was still asleep but he let her rest. He considered eating breakfast but his late night snack kept him full enough. He skipped out. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, dried off and got dressed. When he came out Vergo was there, having let himself in though the window. Doffy just nodded at him, not surprised to see him.

"I have a mission today, Lee. Jiraiya and I are going to find the next Hokage and cure Temari."

Vergo nodded at him, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned his head and looked over to the bedroom.

"And Temari? Are you bringing her with you?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's better that she stays in the village with you and Gaara. Make sure nothing happens to the two of them, Lee."

Vergo nodded to him, turning toward the window to let himself back out.

"Lee, go through the door this time."

Vergo looked at him, confused.

"But I always go through the window."

Doffy chuckled at his friend.

"No, the Leaf Jonin do that, not you Lee."

Vergo nodded as if having a sudden epiphany.

"Ah, that's right."

He left through the door. Doffy shook his head with a small smile on his face. Moving toward the door, he saw Temari still sleeping. He thought about waking her to tell her that he was leaving, but he trusted Vergo to accomplish that task. He walked outside, sure enough, it was still raining. He moved quickly, heading toward the eastern village gate.

He looked around the village as he went. There were several destroyed buildings and areas still being searched for anyone who was caught under some rubble. There were already people getting to work though, rebuilding the village together. He looked up, seeing the destroyed sections of the wall. Ninja were there, using earth jutsu to quickly rebuild it.

He made it to the gate, right on time. Jiraiya was already there, leaning against a tree as he made his approach.

"Ready to go, kid?"

He nodded at the older man.

"Yes, where to first?"

The two walked through the gate, Jiraiya waving at the gate guards as they did.

"We're heading to meet some informants of mine a couple days away. I don't know Tsunade's exact location other than she somewhere in the east of the Land of Fire."

"Well, we better get moving then, old man."

Doffy, burst off the ground, taking to the trees next to the road.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

The two traveled for a while, the trip completely silent. It took hours but by they had already made it to the town Jiraiya was talking about.

"A couple days, huh? Were you expecting us to walk the entire time? You really are getting old, aren't you?"

Jiraiya scowled at him as they searched for a hotel.

"Shut it brat."

Doffy turned toward him.

"E-er, I mean, we're gonna be here a few days so let's hurry and find a place to stay, ok? Ha ha ha!"

The laughter was nervous, not that Doffy really cared. They reached a hotel, renting a double room for themselves and staying in the room for a bit.

"Alright, we're gonna be staying here for a couple days and this entire trip probably going to be a while. So, I want to teach you something."

He raised an eyebrow, curious what the old man had in store for him. Jiraiya raised a hand, a ball of chakra appearing in his palm. It was an interesting technique, chakra being swirled in multiple directions inside a small orb. He could already see the potential of the technique, using it to drill through almost anything.

"This here, is the Rasengan. It was created by your father and is one of his signature techniques."

Doffy took a closer look at the spinning orb, before nodding. He could use this technique.

"Alright then."

He raised his own hand, swirling his chakra in his hand. It was slow at first, as he tried to get an idea on how to create the technique. His chakra went faster, eventually forming an orb but not quiet the same as Jiraiya's. It seemed messier, not as neat with chakra escaping the orb. He furthered his concentration, tightening the orb while sending more chakra into it. It was done.

He looked at the technique, surprised at how difficult it was to create. It was a simple technique in concept but if he hadn't had so much practice condensing and controlling large amounts of chakra to create his threads, he probably wouldn't have gotten it down so easily. There was something else, the Rasengan seemed almost incomplete, just a blank slate of chakra. It was powerful, but he doubted the Fourth Hokage, who was considered a genius, would stop at creating something so simple.

"You really are something else, you know that kid."

He looked up, seeing Jiraiya look at him and the Rasengan he created. There was a small smile on his face but there was sadness in his eyes as well. Doffy eyed it for a moment before brushing it off, canceling the technique.

"This Rasengan, I'm going to go experiment with it for a bit, ill be back later tonight."

Jiraiya shrugged at him.

"Works for me, I didn't plan to show you anything else anyways. I'll see you later tonight."

Doffy nodded, walking out the door and going outside of town, arriving in a small forested area.

He recreated the Rasengan, eyeing it for a moment and thinking about what he could do with it. He reared his hand back, then threw the orb at a nearby tree, releasing his hold onto. It flew in midair for only a moment before dissipating.

He tried again, this time pumping even more chakra into the technique before he hurled the thing. It flew farther, this time touching the tree but dispersing as soon as he did. There was no point in trying to throw it. As soon as it touched something it would immediately disperse, having nothing to keep the chakra's momentum going and it's form stable.

Curious, he created it once again, this time attaching a string to the orb. It was difficult, he now had to actively adjust the Rasengan's chakra to avoid and not affect the string it was attached to. He sent his chakra down the string and into the Rasengan, dropping the orb soon after. The ball hung there by the string, Doffy quickly moving to create and attach more strings to it. Using just a single string was proving to be almost impossible, the added strings helped alleviate that until, finally, the Rasengan had stabilized, now being held by his strings alone.

He bounced the Rasengan up and down for a moment. It was almost weightless, making the attack even more dangerous. He began to spin the Rasengan around before launching it at the tree again. It curved in the air, impacting the tree and shredded through it before dispersing. He looked at the results. There was a neat gouge carved in the front of the tree, the Rasengan not meeting any resistance. It seemed he still didn't have the control necessary through his strings to maintain the technique but that was fine. He could get better.

He recreated the technique, grinning as he thought to himself.

' _Well, that's step one. Now for step two.'_

* * *

The rain had stopped after his father's funeral, Asuma deciding to have a walk around the village with Kurenai. It was a strange thing, walking around knowing that the old man was no longer watching over them. It was something that you never noticed because it was always there.

Now, it was gone forever. He couldn't help but think about the meeting he and his father had just a few weeks ago, with Asuma thinking about how much time the two had left. Sad irony had showed its face, taking that time away forever.

He thought of Naruto, the Jinchuuriki and his father's pseudo grandson. Everyone knew about the boy now. His show in the invasion, fighting off the One Tailed Jinchuuriki who was in a complete transformation had his name echo around the world.

There was no doubt that Konoha would receive more business after that display, having a genin defeat one of a villages secret weapons singlehandedly was not something that happened often if at all really.

Everyone had been raving about him, all of the villagers praising him, and young academy students had begun to admire him, and this was only after a single day. Who knew what it would be like a couple weeks from now. He had even heard that there was talk of making him the next Hokage.

Danzo and surprisingly Jiraiya himself turned down that idea. Jiraiya proposed Tsunade instead, everyone but Danzo, who was proposing himself of course, agreed to it and he and Naruto left to retrieve her this morning.

Now, there was even more trouble in the village, he and Kurenai spotting the suspicious individuals in the village. They signaled a nearby chunin to alert the jonin and began to follow them. During times like these it was more than possible for there to be spies and further invasions from other Hidden Villages.

These two were cloaked form head to toe, wearing black cloaks with red clouds and large straw hats. One was quite large, with something like a blade wrapped in white bandages and across his back.

Whoever they were, they weren't very inconspicuous, yet they had somehow gotten past the gate guards and every other ninja in the village. They wouldn't be dropping this anytime soon.

They continued to walk toward the outskirts of the village, arriving at a small road beside a river. The figures stopped, Asuma and Kurenai waited as they turned around.

They could only see their eye's between the neck of their cloak and their straw hats, but that was all they needed to identify at least one of them, a pair of Sharingan looking directly at them. Asuma pulled out his trench knives, Kurenai grabbing a kunai as they both tensed at the figures. Asuma addressed them first.

"What are you doing back here, Itachi Uchiha?"

The larger figure began to chuckle.

"Well, Itachi, it seems you still have friends in the Hidden Leaf, don't you? They only needed a glance to recognize _you_."

The figure tore off the straw hat, revealing himself. His skin was a light blue, his eyes sharp and focused. His teeth had been sharpened to a fine point, mimicking the teeth of a shark. Asuma was aware of who this man was, and he was desperately hoping backup arrived soon.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, what are the two of you doing in the Leaf Village?"

They didn't answer. Itachi took his hat off as well while Kisame continue to laugh.

"Oh? It looks like I'm rather famous as well. Can I kill them Itachi? It's been a while since we last fought something and Samehada is hungry."

Itachi was silent for a moment, a hand appearing from his robe and resting on one of the buttons in his robe.

"Very well, but be quick about it, we need to move quickly."

Kisame didn't bother replying, rushing at him while pulling the bandaged weapon from his back. The hammer like sword came down, Asuma blocking it with his trench knives. The attack was heavy and Kisame was proving to be stronger then him.

Even with only one hand, Asuma was being pushed to his knees by the man's strength. He heard Kurenai move and rush toward Itachi. Asuma tilted his blades, letting the sword fall to his side as he stepped into Kisame's guard, a wind infused knife slashing at his face.

Kisame had a shark like grin on his face, jumping back to avoid the strike. The wind chakra touched him lightly, giving him a small scratch on his face. The grin fell for a moment while Kisame processed the damage before grinning again, rushing back to meet him.

His sword swept low, swiftly turning upwards as it reached through Asuma's guard. Asuma jumped back, avoiding the upswing but was surprised when the sword came down again, lightly being placed on his shoulder before the strength behind it increased.

He could hear his shoulder creak at the sudden pressure, his knees touching the ground. He was about to move backward but he could feel something digging through his vest and touching his skin, they felt like teeth. Instead, he moved his knives, trying desperately to lift the large object as Kisame spoke.

"Y'know, those are some sharp blades you have there. But my blade is a bit special too. Only difference is it doesn't cut, it _shreds_!"

Kisame _pulled_. Asuma could feel the blades behind the bandages tear at his skin and muscle beneath. He watched as the bandages unraveled, revealing a blue sword composed of hundreds of steel shark teeth. There was something else, along with his flesh, he could feel his chakra being pulled from him, losing a large majority of it. This was bad, he could barley move his arm, the only reason he still had it was probably because the bandages were still on at the time.

"Eh? Done already? What a shame, I was hoping to play with you a bit longer, but this will have to do."

Kisame started to perform handseals, Asuma watching as he tried to get his body to move, the sudden loss of chakra exhausting him.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

A sphere of water came from Kisames mouth, another coming from behind Asuma to block it. Asuma turned around, seeing Kakashi rush past him and through the mist their techniques had formed. Looking over he saw another Kakashi fighting Itachi. Itachi jumped onto the river, Kisame joining him a moment later.

Asuma got up, joining up with Kakashi and Kurenai as they stood on the water, looking over at the two rouge ninja. Kakashi spoke up first.

"Asuma, Kurenai, are you guys alright?"

They nodded, ready to continue the engagement.

"We're fine Kakashi", Kurenai rang out.

The silver haired ninja nodded before directing his attention to the other two.

"Good. Now, tell me, what is the Akatsuki doing in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

At his words, he could see Itachi's eyes widen slightly, surprised before he spoke.

"Jiraiya's spy network stretches farther than we thought, if you already have heard of us. To answer your question, we are after the Fourth's Legacy."

' _Fourth's Legacy?'_

That could mean a few things, but it was most likely Naruto, the Jinchuuriki that he had created. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why they were after him. He didn't get long to ponder, Itachi continuing to speak.

"You have gotten skilled with that Sharingan of yours, Kakashi. I can't help but test to see how far you've come along."

Kakashi spoke next, his voice loud with alarm.

"Asuma! Kurenai! Close your eyes now!"

They didn't hesitate. They trusted Kakashi and they knew that it must be important for Kakashi to become so frantic. They waited for a moment, using their other senses to feel their surroundings. He heard a grunt come from Kakashi, heavy breathing, a knee dropping to the water followed. He called out to his fellow ninja.

"Hey, Kakashi! What's going on, are you alright?"

He heard his voice. Kakashi sounded suddenly tired.

"Y-yeah, I… I'm fine, just keep your eyes closed. The moment you open them it's all over."

They nodded before they heard him collapse. They heard Itachi speak next.

"Kisame, we're taking Kakashi with us, kill the other two."

"Right."

He could hear the smile on Kisame's face as he said that. He tensed waiting for a sign of attack.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

He knew that voice, Guy had arrived.

"Hey, you two, open your eyes."

They hesitated for a moment, trying to explain what Kakashi told them before Guy interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Itachi's Sharingan only works if you look into his eyes. The way to beat him is simple, just look at his feet and predict his movements from there."

Asuma opened his eyes, seeing Guy now carrying an unconscious Kakashi. He looked at Itachi's feet, finding Guy's advice much harder than it sounded, and it sounded damn near impossible.

"Kisame, we're leaving."

He felt relief at the surprising decision. The two bickered for a moment before agreeing, running off. They didn't try and follow, deciding to get Kakashi to a hospital and inform the other ninja in the village.

They made their way back, Asuma deep in thought. Naruto was in danger, and he didn't know how to feel about that. He was growing paranoid of the boy, his theory that he presented to his father still fresh in his mind. His ability and skill were not natural in his eyes, slightly shuddering at the thought of what would have happened if he had graduated early.

He considered confronting the boy directly but decided against it. For now, he would confer with Jiraiya when he had a chance, see what he thought about it.

They made their way to the hospital, grabbing a room while Kurenai informed the other ninja. Asuma and Guy sat there, thinking about what to do next. They could send reinforcements to aid Jiraiya, but they might just end up being in the Sannin's way than an actual help. While they sat there, someone opened the door, Sasuke stepping in.

"Hey, where's Kakashi? He was supposed to- "

He stopped when he saw Kakashi unconscious, Guy quickly trying to make an excuse.

"Oh, well, you see, we were all sparing when Kakashi accidently fell down some stairs and then- "

A chunin burst into the room, interrupting Guy and making his excuse useless.

"Hey! Is it true Itachi Uchiha was here and that he defeated Kakashi? What about the rumor that Itachi is chasing after Naruto who left with Jiraiya to search for the next Hokage?"

Never had Asuma wanted to strangle a man so desperately. He watched in shock as the oblivious chunin sent Sasuke into a blood frenzy. Sasuke dashed out of the room, Guy and Asuma glaring at the chunin.

"What did I say?"

Asuma ignored the idiot, looking over at Guy.

"So, what should we do? Sasuke can't handle those two."

Guy looked thoughtful for a moment, a rare expression on the eccentric jonin's face.

"I'll go myself. We'll need everyone else here to defend the village, and Jiraiya and I can handle ourselves just fine. Besides, I'm faster and can check the village gates to see which direction the two went."

Asuma nodded, watching as Guy left. He sighed at the situation, moving his damaged arm slightly and wincing at the pain. Naruto was becoming someone very important. S-rank ninja's after his head, the village beginning to adore him, already being recommended as the next Hokage. He couldn't sit idly by and watch that happen, fearing that the Nine Tailed Fox had twisted the boy in some way. Gaara, the Sand's Jinchuuriki was a perfect example of what could happen, and the Nine Tails has never had a Jinchuuriki as young as Naruto.

He sighed, trying to come up with a solution to his problem but nothing came to mind.

* * *

Temari dodged the sand, quickly sending a gust of wind at her brother, who blocked it with his sand. The two had decided to spar today, something they had never done before. Surprisingly, it had been Gaara's idea, and she was hesitant at first, but took a leap and trusted her brother.

She then swiftly remembered how strong Gaara was and was struggling the entire time. His sand was able to block her wind perfectly, and she was beginning to tire after dodging the sand for so long.

She looked down, seeing sand begin to crawl up her leg. She jumped, shaking the sand off and sending more wind blasts at Gaara. She couldn't break the shield, the sand quickly rising into the air and grabbing her. She was too tired to try and dodge, flinching as the sand surrounded her. She felt the sand lower slowly, reaching the ground and releasing her.

She fell to the ground, panting slightly as her brother walked over.

"You need to work on your stamina."

Temari looked up, a small pout on her face at the critique.

"Says the one who was just standing still for a half hour."

Gaara didn't react, not surprising her as she stood back up. She was starting to get worried at the situation. Her father was dead, the Sand no longer had their Kazekage. For a small and weak village like the Hidden Sand, this was a disaster.

Orochimaru had made utter fools out of them, dooming their village for his own selfish purposes. It wasn't right, and now she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave the Leaf village. It felt safe, Naruto and Lee seemed able to protect her from almost anything. Gaara had changed as well, he was kinder now, trying to communicate instead of making threats.

She didn't know how, but Naruto had changed him, and she couldn't be happier about it. A part of her wished her father could see the change, but the other part thought that he wouldn't care. She wished Kankuro were here to see this, to see how Gaara had changed.

His rejection had hurt, but she wouldn't back down. She was a kunoichi, a warrior and she cared about her family. Whether Kankuro believed it or not, Gaara was a part of that family. It seemed like Naruto and Lee were too.

They talked about it quite a bit, referring to themselves and the pink haired one, Sakura, as family. It didn't surprise her really. Apparently, they were orphans, if the fact they were living alone was any indication. It made sense that they would see close bonds with others as members of their own little family, something that they never had. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, wishing other people were like the two of them.

She looked down at the cuts on her hands, a result of the sand moving so quickly. She thought about the poison that was running through her veins. Death was something she ran into a lot as a ninja, but it wasn't something she thought about often.

This poison brought those thoughts to the forefront of her mind. She wondered if she would be happy if she died right now, knowing that she had helped Gaara and stopped his suffering. She didn't know the answer.

She decided to hold on to hope. Naruto had left with Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, to go find Tsunade, another Sannin and legendary healer. She couldn't help but think of all her new family had done for her, more than what Rasa had ever done for them. She wanted to stay here, to pay Naruto and Lee back for what they had done if nothing else.

"Temari."

Gaara interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from her hands, eyeing her brother and motioning for him to continue.

"I want to go back, to the Sand Village."

Her eyes widened, surprise and worry flooded her as she panicked.

"W-what? Why Gaara, is something wrong?"

Gaara smiled, actually smiled, as he shook his head.

"No Temari, everything is fine. Father is dead, and the Sand needs a new Kazekage."

Temari immediately understood. He wanted to be next in line, to take over for his father and she figured why, she confirmed her thoughts.

"You feel guilty, don't you Gaara?"

His smile dropped, a small frown replacing it.

"Yes. I do. I have killed many in that village, Temari. Scared and terrified hundreds. I can't help but think that I owe them, for everything I cost them. They need a leader, someone strong and powerful to protect them. Who better than their Jinchuuriki, the weapon designed to do just that."

The two were quiet for a second before Gaara spoke up once again.

"I want you to stay here, Temari."

She looked at him, quiet as she processed his words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Gaara, I'm fine with you wanting to stay in the Sand but if your going then I'm coming with you."

Gaara simply shook his head.

"They know that you betrayed them, Temari. Right now, I'm considered a prisoner of war, I can return to the Sand with no issues. You are a different story. Even if I became Kazekage and pardoned you, the shinobi there would never trust you. It would be better if you stayed here."

Temari nodded at his words, hesitantly, still not liking the situation but accepting it nonetheless. She looked at him, smiling.

"Be careful, Gaara."

He nodded.

"I will."

She was proud of her brother, proud of what Naruto helped him become. They left the training ground, returning to Lee and Naruto's apartments and waited for his return.

* * *

He decided to rest on their second day here, not feeling up to training his new technique at the moment. A small part of that was due to most of the forest having been destroyed but he was honestly feeling a little lazy today. Jiraiya was out again, no doubt whoring himself out like he caught him doing last night. He was drunk, broke and surrounded by woman who were obviously only interested in the rest of his money.

Jiraiya was a strange individual, and Doffy didn't know what to think of him. He still remembered that day, long ago when Jiraiya had refused to take care of him. It reminded him of his former father, seeing only his own goals and interests and not caring for the consequences. That outlook and idiocy was what killed his mother and almost killed him and his brother. But, after traveling with the man for only a day, he could see his reasonings. The man was a mess.

If this is what he did every day, than he was right, there was no way he could support a child. Behind that goofy grin and personality, he saw a man who lived too long and seen too much. The anger that he had for the Sage had died down a bit after noticing this, almost feeling pity for the man, no that he would ever show it.

The Sage was trying his best, teaching him what he wanted to know and his most powerful techniques. It seemed that was all he knew, a result of 40 years in the life of a shinobi.

It was surprising. Even the old Hokage settled down after a while, having a family, but Jiraiya was still here, prancing around and adventuring like he was still young. Doffy thought about it for a moment.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe Jiraiya did end up having a family. After all, the man was his Godfather, making him rather close with Doffy's parents. Maybe the man did have a family, and he already lost all but one of them. Still, just because they were family didn't mean he was going to be easy on the man, he was still an absolute idiot.

Dropping thoughts of the Toad Sage, he thought about his newest technique. It still wasn't ready, he was having trouble handling and controlling that much chakra, and he was still trying to figure out how to layer the chakra to make the explosion as large as pos-

His thoughts stopped, his Haki sensing two extremely large auras enter town. He sat down, concentrating to keep an eye on them. They were powerful, immensely so, more than able to match Jiraiya. He wondered who they were and realized that he was going to find out soon enough, they were approaching him rather quickly.

He waited, sitting on the bed and ready to move at a moment's notice. He quickly sensed Jiraiya's location, who was surrounded by several others in rather close proximity. He wished his Haki could strangle the man, but it refused to do so. The two were moving through the hotel, walking up at a rather slow pace.

This was good, it meant that it was possible they were friendly, although he had no idea who they might be. Friends of Jiraiya, perhaps? He assessed his options as they approached.

He probably couldn't beat these two if they were enemies. Jiraiya may be an idiot but he was a powerful one, his kick from their official first meeting had barely fazed the man and he saw how he tracked his movements when he used his Shave technique. Fighting two opponents who would be able to do the same would not be easy.

His best option was to fight them off as he made his way to Jiraiya. His Haki should be able to protect him from most of their attacks, giving him the time and survivability needed to reach Jiraiya.

The man was powerful and infamous as one of the strongest in the world. The two of them should be able to convince the other two that it wasn't worth it, at the very least.

They arrived at the door, a small knock audibly announcing their arrival. If they were enemies, they were very polite ones. He walked over to the door, a serious expression on his face as his heart rate increased, preparing for a fight. He opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we need you to come with us."

The man in front had spoken first, but Doffy wasn't paying him any attention. His full attention was aimed at the fishman right behind him, a cruel and shark-like grin on its face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

How long had he been searching? How may maps, investigations, questions? How long had he been looking for any shred of evidence that he was still in the same world as before? How long had he been wondering if **they** were still out there? No one had heard of Haki. No one had ever heard of Devil Fruits. There was no Red Line, no Grand Line nor a World Government. After over a decade, he had found the proof he had been looking for, a fishman, standing there before him.

Doffy couldn't almost believe, he blinked, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or that this wasn't a genjutsu. No, this was real. Still, he couldn't think about this right now. Whoever this fishman was, he and his companion were searching for him, and they didn't seem friendly. He looked over to the person in front of him, now recognizing who it was, the Sharingan eyes giving his identity away. It was Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, the only other living Uchiha.

He remembered hearing about the incident, his apartment too far away from the Uchiha Compound to sense the massacre. Itachi Uchiha was a powerful and ruthless man, killing his entire family for almost no reason at all. The Uchiha clan were not weak, they were one of the strongest in the village. Even then, it only took a single night for Itachi to kill every one of them, except his brother of course. He shook the thoughts from his head, addressing the powerful Uchiha.

"Heh heh heh! You know, the old man told me I shouldn't go with strangers. Just what do you want with me anyways?"

He had a grin on his face, showing confidence as he thought about his escape route. He didn't get long to contemplate before Itachi answered him.

"We're after the Nine Tails, Naruto. Now, this will be much easier if you just come with us."

Doffy chuckled, building up his chakra.

"Heh heh heh, sorry, but I've grown attached to that overgrown orange rug, your gonna have to find your own."

The fishman stepped forward at his words.

"C'mon Itachi, let me just cut his legs off and we'll haul him back. It'll be a lot easier than- "

A yell interrupted him, coming from down the hallway. Using his Haki, he could sense Sasuke, not noticing him due to his focus on the other two.

"ITACHI!"

A crackling a lightning followed, Sasuke's chidori most likely, and he was charging at his brother. He was moving quickly, already in front of Itachi and in the doorway, Doffy now able to see him. He watched as Sasuke's fist lashed out, his older brother batting the attack aside at his wrist. Itachi sent a kick out toward Sasuke, and Doffy moved.

He ducked under the chidori that was redirected toward him, grabbing Itachi's leg and pushing it to the side, deflecting it and stopping Sasuke from getting hit. He put his other hand on Sasuke's chest, pushing him down the hall to get him out of the way.

"Sasuke! Get out of here now!"

He jumped back, barely avoiding the punch swiping just in front of his face. As soon as he landed, he turned his head to his right, the fishman suddenly appearing there and the bandaged weapon in the air, coming down.

Fishmen were naturally much stronger than humans, nearly ten times so. Blocking that attack was a feat of strength he was not interested in testing. He jumped forward this time, a Haki enhanced leg lashing out at Itachi while he narrowly avoided the weapon. As the weapon passed by, he felt it, his chakra being ripped away from him.

' _A weapon designed to take away the opponent's chakra? Sounds useful, and very dangerous. I can't even get near that blade or things will get even worse. That attack alone probably took almost a fourth of my chakra.'_

He felt Itachi grab his leg, pulling and throwing him toward the wall. He attached strings to the opposite wall, slowing his momentum so he wasn't harmed. Using the strings, he reoriented himself and landed on the wall on his feet, two palms facing his opponents.

"Dual Overheat!"

They dodged it, the two beams of fire passing by them as it pierced through the building. He looked over at Sasuke, who was watching them, his eyes wide. He was shaking, frozen. Doffy gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this. He couldn't fight these two and protect Sasuke at the same time.

"Sasuke! Get going now! I can't hold them back forever!"

That did it. Sasuke nodded, a mix of shame, fear and anger on his face. Doffy ignored it, getting off of the wall and landing on the floor, eyeing his two opponents who were patiently waiting for him. They really were polite enemies.

"Ha ha ha! I like this kid, Itachi. He's pretty fun."

Doffy grinned, raising his hands as strings began to form at his fingertips. He launched them at the fishman, who raised his sword at the attack. He watched, curious as his strings dissolved as they got near the weapon.

'That thing is incredibly powerful. To eat away at that much chakra so quickly… I can't let that hit me directly. I need to keep my attention on him or I won't last a second.'

His Haki flared, Itachi appearing before him with a round house kick heading his way. It was too quick, Doffy putting his arms up and enhancing his arms with Haki to absorb the blow. He was sent flying down the hall way, through the window as the end of the hall. He sent his strings out, slowing himself down to land properly and made his way to Jiraiya, making sure that the other two were following him.

The fishman was behind him now, his sword already falling. Using his strings, he maneuvered out of the way and into his guard. The sword impacted the roof they were on, caving it in instantly. Doffy kicked at his wrist, using his other foot to kick the weapon away for him. It worked, and he kicked off the air to quickly grab the weapon, securing the handle in his hand. He grinned, things beginning to turn around. The fishman just continued to chuckle, confusing him. His Haki flared to life once again.

' _What the-?'_

He dropped the weapon just in time, watching as what looked like barbs jut out of the handle, attempting to stab his hand. The bandages tore apart, revealing a strange blade composed of scales. Even stranger, it began to make noises, and it was moving, making its way to the fishman through the destroyed rooftop. His opponent picked it up, chuckling.

"Sorry kid, but Samehada is rather picky about its wielder, and right now, Kisame Hoshigaki is the one it likes the most."

Doffy eyed the sword, processing what the now named Kisame had said.

' _A sentient sword? That would explain why my Haki saw the attack coming. Looking closer there's an almost unnoticeable aura coming from it. But, if it has an aura, then that means…'_

He jumped away again, Itachi appearing in front of him and leaping into the air to meet him. He created platforms with his strings, changing direction as Itachi followed. He ducked under the kunai that Itachi threw at him from behind. He kept moving, trying to reach Jiraiya on the other side of town. Then, his Haki began to confuse him. It told him to dodge Itachi's approach from below, but Itachi was behind him? He moved anyway, trusting his instincts. Sure enough, there was another Itachi, a clone.

His Haki almost groaned at the sight. This was strange, normally when someone created a clone, his Haki would tell him what the user was making the clone do. This was different. It was like Itachi and his clone were two different people, and it would tell him to dodge one of Itachi's attacks, but it wouldn't tell him which Itachi was attacking. What was this technique?

It didn't matter, he just had to keep moving. He rushed at the new Itachi, what he assumed to be the clone. He ducked underneath the punch it sent, his palm to his side as he passed the clone.

"Overheat!"

The beam slashed through the clone, but it didn't just dispel. The clone exploded, sending Doffy flying. He reoriented himself and landed on the street below. There were citizens running around, screaming and it was irritating the hell out of him. How had Jiraiya not heard any of this?

He looked behind him, sidestepping the large scaled blade coming down, putting his previous plan into action. If this thing was sentient, and his Haki was able to sense it than it would be safe to assume one thing.

He blasted the annoying blade with his Conquers Haki, watching as the thing slumped and began to bend, no longer keeping straight. The blade passed by him, no longer taking his chakra from him due to being unconscious, and he couldn't keep the grin of his face at Kisame's look. He lashed out with a kick, surprised when the fishman caught it in his palm. He used his other leg, lashing out at his captor.

"Storm Leg!"

The blade of condensed wind slashed at Kisame, who let go of his foot and side stepped the attack just barely. Kisame sent a punch, too quick for Doffy to dodge completely. He pulled up his arms to block the attack, creating strings from his back to pull him backwards and help absorb the blow. As soon as he could he took to the air again, racing to Jiraiya's position.

He ducked, dodging a fireball and watching it go over his head. He turned around, seeing the multiple fireballs racing toward him. He used his strings to pull him out of the way of each one, his palm facing behind his back as he attacked Itachi behind him.

"Overheat!"

Doffy ran, the Itachi behind him bursting into flaming crows. He looked up, seeing Itachi come down with a heavy kick. He launched his strings, slicing through Itachi's leg and severing it. Doffy scowled, now turning around and ignoring the bleeding, illusionary copy of Itachi. He was standing there, as calm as ever as his Sharingan eyes analyzed him.

"You are quite strong, Naruto. The rumors seem to be true. It would be troublesome for the Akatsuki to let you grow more powerful, so they sent us here, to test you and capture you if need be. It seems that might be necessary."

He watched as Itachi's eyes began to shift in morph, something he had never seen Sasuke or Kakashi do with their own Sharingan. Now that he thought about it, it seemed the red eyes had different stages to them. Sasukes only had two of those strange markings in them, while Kakashi's had three. Was this another stage of it?

"Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Doffy looked around, eyeing this new world with curiosity. The sky was blood red, black clouds dotting the sky with a pale red moon hanging over him. He was tied to a cross, his arms spread out with Itachi standing before him, a sword in hand.

"So, where are we now, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at him, silent for a moment.

"This is the Tsukuyomi. A world where I control everything. Time and space, all of it bends to my will. If I wished it, you could spend a life time here, and only a second would pass in the real world. Naruto, I'm afraid that you have lost this fight."

Itachi stabbed the katana forward, impaling him through the stomach. Doffy ignored the blade, flaring his chakra to break the genjutsu.

"You'll find that this genjutsu is impossible to break, Naruto. It's over."

Doffy took a close look around, looking for anything that would allow him to escape, thinking about what he had learned about the technique. He found an opening, his Haki telling what he needed to know. The world outside the illusion was going unbearably slowly, but his Haki still saw it, Itachi slowly falling to his knees, no doubt the stress of casting this technique. He grinned.

"Heh heh heh! Impossible you say!? No, don't try and fool me Itachi, it's beneath a man of your caliber. Let me share my thoughts with you. This genjutsu of yours isn't unbreakable because it's so strong, but because it's so _fast_. By the time the chakra in my body has moved to dispel this technique, it will already be over."

Itachi didn't respond, simply staring at him as he continued.

"But, this technique of your must be very stressful. I wonder what would happen, if I did _this!"_

His Conqueror's Haki roared, slamming down onto the Uchiha. He watched as the Itachi in front of him began to crack and crumble, shards of the blood red sky began to fall. He looked up, watching the destruction of the world, and all he could do was laugh.

"HEH HEH HEH!"

The moon cracked, and the bloody world of the Tsukuyomi fell.

* * *

He woke up, quickly balancing himself on his strings. He had a slight headache, but it seemed Itachi was worse off, his eyes were bleeding, and he had a knee to the ground. He thought about attacking but decided against it. That technique was powerful, his quick thinking being the only thing that got him out of that illusion, and who knew what else Itachi had in his arsenal. Doffy had already showed his hand, he didn't have much left.

The string under his feet went slack. He looked over and saw Kisame cutting it with Samehada who was now awake. Kisame was rushing toward him at incredible speeds, a punch flying forward. Doffy put up his arms, kicking off the air to try and dodge the attack but he was too slow. The force behind the punch was immense, crashing through his guard and into his chest. He felt his ribs creak and crack at the force, breaking through his Haki. He was sent flying, trying to attach his strings to something but it didn't work, the force of his momentum was too great.

He crashed through a roof, coughing up blood as he did so. He was inside a building now and he immediately put his hand to his chest, his strings getting to work. They pulled his ribs together again, his Haki hardening them to insure they stayed in place. His organs weren't ruptured too badly, a good sign. He strings stitched the damage together, his lungs making him cough to clear the blood in them.

"Eh?! Kid, what's going on, what are you doing here?"

He looked over, ignoring the loud music as Jiraiya sat there, surrounded by women and empty bottles of sake. He scowled at the old man, slowly getting up.

"What happened to ' _gathering information'_ , you old fool? Get up and help me drive these guys off."

Jiraiya turned serious, now ignoring the women around him and standing up, telling them to leave. The two rouges appeared a second later. Itachi already looked like he recovered, his face calm as he eyed the two of them. Jiraiya greeted them.

"Well, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two members of the Akatsuki. This is good, since your both already here, I can cut down on the Akatsuki's ranks already."

Doffy looked at Jiraiya, adamant about asking him question later. He already knew about this Akatsuki with just a glance. Itachi said they were after the fox, so why didn't Jiraiya tell him? Itachi spoke next and surprised him.

"Kisame, we're leaving."

Kisame seemed surprised as well, looking over at Itachi. He made to argue but Itachi predicted it, interrupting him.

"We do not want to get into a fight with Jiraiya of the Sannin. It would be better if we simply left now."

Jiraiya simply chuckled stepping forward and getting in front of Doffy. His voice was lower than usual, dangerous.

"And what makes you think that I'll simply let you leave so easily?"

The Toad Sage placed a hand on the floor.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!"

Immediately, the walls and floor began to disappear, replaced with pink flesh. It grew around the building they were in, trapping them inside. The two ninja began to run, going through a door way behind them and into a nearby hall. Jiraiya made to follow them.

"Naruto don't move and you'll be fine. I'll be right back."

Doffy nodded, eyeing the strange technique around him. The techniques that he had seen had always been rather interesting, but this was something completely different. It reminded him of Awakening, an ability one could unlock with their Devil Fruit, but Jiraiya did this without one. It was strange, but 40 years as a ninja had obviously taught the Sage strange but effective technique.

He heard an explosion, his Haki sensing Itachi and Kisame escaping. The flesh in the building began to recede, giving him the ability to move again as Jiraiya turned around the corner.

"They got away?"

Jiraiya nodded a serious expression still on his face. Doffy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever then, as long as their gone for now. C'mon, we have to go get Sasuke and get back to the hotel."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke? Itachi's brother? What is he doing here?"

Doffy just shrugged, jumping out the hole in the ceiling with Jiraiya following him. He tracked Sasuke's position, who was also heading over toward him, probably trying to track the battle. He felt someone else as well, Vergo's sensei, Guy.

"No idea. Let's find out, shall we?"

They soon met up, Guy explaining the situation to them. Apparently the two had entered the Leaf village, looking for him. Asuma was hurt and Kakashi was apparently unconscious, most likely in a coma. Jiraiya took command immediately, ordering Guy to take Sasuke back to the Leaf as they continued to search for Tsunade. Sasuke looked at Doffy, his eyes full of envy. Doffy could recognize that, he had seen it many times in his life. He returned a look, silently telling his teammate they would talk later.

The two left, leaving Jiraiya and himself alone. They looked at the damage to the hotel, Jiraiya sighing as he took out his checkbook. He began to scribble, and Doffy spoke up.

"So, have you managed to gather anything today? Or, were you just screwing around again."

Jiraiya didn't look up as he replied.

"No, I got something alright. I know where she is, Tanzaku Town."

Doffy nodded at him, glad that he wasn't completely wasting their time.

"How far away?"

Jiraiya ripped the check out, throwing it inside upwards and into their room.

"A few days at least."

"At your pace or mine?"

Jiraiya chuckled at his words, walking down the street as Doffy followed.

"Yours, kid. Now let's get going before an angry mob forms and kicks out of town themselves."

Doffy nodded as they went, quickly taking to the rooftops and running out of town. He looked forward at the old man, curious. Those two were powerful, the strongest people he had gotten in a fight with. His Conqueror's Haki had saved his life twice in that fight, and next time those two were going to see it coming.

So, even knowing that he had strange techniques and abilities, they still didn't hesitate to continue their assault. But, the moment Jiraiya appeared, Itachi didn't hesitate to retreat. They weren't scared of Naruto Uzumaki: The Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki, they feared Jiraiya, the Toad _Fool_. He looked at the old man, thinking about that moment. Just how strong was Jiraiya?

* * *

They kept moving. It took about three days to get there. The town was quite large, a small wall encircling it with a very large castle laying within. She was somewhere in this town, the key to Temari's survival and the next Hokage, Tsunade Senju. They moved quickly, Doffy sending his Haki out to find the woman. They had a lot of ground to cover, but they found her eventually. She was in a bar, with another black-haired woman, who was carrying a small pig. She looked to be drinking out of a large bottle of sake. Doffy was beginning to see a pattern here.

Tsunade looked up, noticing Jiraiya and shock appearing on her face.

"Jiraiya?!"

The old man followed suite, pretending to be just as surprised to see her. They took a seat across from them, Jiraiya beginning the conversation.

"Man, it really has been a long time hasn't it, Tsunade. You look as young as ever! Ha ha ha!"

Tsunade grunted at him, taking another swig of her alcohol. The black haired woman spoke up, trying to chastise the blond woman.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't drink so much, you've already had- "

"Quiet Shizune."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Shizune immediately folded, causing Doffy to frown. It was a strange relationship the two shared. If he had to guess, Shizune seemed to be a servant of Tsunade's, a slave perhaps. He hadn't seen any evidence of slavery in these lands though, so it was quite odd. He ignored it, looking at Jiraiya to prompt him to hurry on with this.

"Tsunade, I'm sure your aware that we aren't here for a social visit."

She nodded, resting her head on folded hands.

"Yes, now out with it Jiraiya. Why are you here?"

The two Legendary Ninja looked at each other for a moment, silent as the air began to tense.

"The Third Hokage is dead. It has been decided that you are to be the next Hokage."

Tsunade was silent as he took in his words, taking another sip of sake before slamming the bottle on the table.

"I refuse. The Hokage is a job for suicidal fools. I have no interest in it."

He felt Jiraiya flinch slightly at her words, but he continued the conversation.

"The village needs you Tsunade."

Anger was apparent on her face now.

"And so, what? That village has taken enough from me Jiraiya. Don't think you can just stroll in here and sweep me away like this. I told you that I wanted nothing to do with the Village years ago. My mind hasn't been changed since then."

Doffy chose to speak up, tired of hearing the two argue.

"Fine, refuse the job. We still need your skills to heal the injured. More importantly, I need you to save someone for me."

Tsunade looked over at him, before looking at Jiraiya, ignoring his words.

"Who's the brat, Jiraiya? Another apprentice of yours?"

Jiraiya nodded, silent as he began to grow nervous.

"Tch, of course he is. Another arrogant fool who probably wants to be Hokage, just like your last one. And what happened to him, hm? Dead at an early age just like my grandfather. This one probably isn't any better, another fool chasing after the title of Hokage."

Jiraiya was almost visibly sweating, looking between Doffy and Tsunade. He could feel his anger build at the blonde's words but didn't rise to them. He needed her help to save Temari, and he could take some words if it meant saving her life. Still, he was beginning to not like this Sannin, not that he liked any of the trio anyways.

"Heh heh heh! To call me arrogant with arrogant words of your own? Such a pretentious woman, aren't you? It doesn't matter what I want or who I am, you just need to come back with us and heal a friend of mine."

Tsunade stood up, snarling as she did so. His words had obviously angered her and he couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"You talk big, you know that kid? Fine, meet me outside."

Shizune got out of her way, Doffy following the blonde woman. They stepped out into the night air, the streets practically empty. They stood a few meters across from each other. Jiraiya stood at the side of the road, Shizune next to him. She was visibly nervous at the confrontation while Jiraiya was hiding it under a cool facade.

"All right kid, listen up. We're gonna have a wager, a quick spar so you know your place from now on. I'm only going to use a single finger", she raised the pointer finger on her right hand, "and if you can force me to use more than this finger or land a blow in the next two minutes, you win. I'll come back with you and heal your friend. Deal?"

Doffy grinned, nodding as he got ready. Tsunade began the spar.

"Start, brat!"

Doffy ran slowly at first, taking advantage of the fact that the older woman was underestimating him. He had questioned Jiraiya about her, learning more about her techniques and abilities. She possessed an extreme amount of physical strength, some considering the strongest person in the world in that category. A single finger was all she needed to split the earth itself, according to Jiraiya. Still, even with all that strength she was a medical ninja before she was a fighter.

He was in front of her now, and he ducked, his Haki predicting the finger flick that was sent to his forehead. He sped up, moving at his full speed now, and lashed out with a powerful kick. It sped through the air, Tsunade jumping over it and dodging it, but that was fine, his strings were already moving. They came together behind her, forming a string clone that made a hammer fist with his hands, slamming down at the Sannin's back. She lashed out with a kick, sending the clone backward as it collapsed into a heap of string. She landed on the ground, looking at him and seething. She sent a powerful punch toward his face. He grinned, watching as it stopped just before reaching him.

"Why aren't you moving, kid?"

He laughed at her.

"Heh heh heh! The names Naruto, and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

He watched in satisfaction as the realization struck her. She had used a kick and a punch in that fight, violating her own rules and making him the winner of their little 'wager'. He walked over to Jiraiya.

"Hold it brat."

He turned, eyeing the older woman.

"I didn't say _when_ I would go back to the Leaf."

The veins in his forehead began to ripple, anger flooding through him as he frowned at her words. He walked forward, ready to continue when Jiraiya spoke up.

"Tsunade, what's going on? What happened?"

The older woman was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Orochimaru. He visited me earlier today. He told me that he killed sensei, and he wants me to heal whatever he did to him."

"When is he coming back?", Doffy asked.

She hesitated for a moment.

"A week from now."

He grinned, heading out of town to perfect his new technique.

"Then we wait a week. Jiraiya, I'm heading out for a bit, buy us a room."

He had some business to settle with that _worm._

* * *

Jiraiya sighed, taking another drink of his sake at the bar. Naruto had been gone almost all week, constantly training whatever new technique he had developed. The boy really was his father's son. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when the boy had mastered using Fire Chakra so quickly. The element was the exact opposite of his natural affinity, yet he learned it anyways, in a couple weeks no less. Of course, he didn't stop there. Naruto made a new Technique in the following weeks, a beam of flame that came from his palm.

When he first saw it, he couldn't believe that a genin had come up with it. It was a terrifying jutsu, using nothing but Shape Manipulation, Chakra Control and Elemental Chakra. It was seal-less, and traveled quickly, the only warning being his palm facing toward you before death raced at you. It was the technique that Minato was trying to turn the Rasengan into, and Naruto had already accomplished it. It wasn't that much of a surprise to see him master the Rasengan so quickly after that.

There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would surpass his father, he already had in some ways. The boy was strong, physically and mentally. Being able to stare down two S-Rank ninja like that and fight his way through them is not something that any ordinary genin could do, it wasn't something some jonin could do. There was still so much to teach the boy and he was already so powerful, who knew where he would be when he learned to use the Nine Tail's chakra.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone joined him, sitting next to him. He looked over, seeing Tsunade order a drink. They both sat there for a bit, silent as they drank. Tsunade broke the silence.

"Is he the one? Minato's kid?"

Jiraiya swallowed the alcohol down, nodding.

"That's him all right. Pretty good, isn't he?"

She nodded at his words, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, didn't expect him to be so strong, you trained him well."

He looked over, surprised to hear the compliment. There was something wrong, and he was going to find out what.

"Tsunade, what's going on? What did Orochimaru say? This isn't like you."

She sat there for a moment, hesitating to speak.

"He offered to bring them back, Jiraiya. Dan, Nawaki, even grandfather. He said he could bring them all back if I wanted to."

He stared at her, his eyes hardening at her words. The Reanimation Technique, a cursed and disgusting technique that brought the dead back to fight the living. Of course Orochimaru would learn it, that was probably how he beat sensei in the first place.

"And you should know that he is lying to you. They're gone, Tsunade. You need to accept that."

Her head snapped over to him, anger on her face.

"And what would _you_ know if it! _You_ never had any family or a lover in the first pla-!"

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, her expression softening. She looked back down at the small cup of sake in front of her. Her voice was quiet when she spoke next.

"Sorry."

Jiraiya ignored her words, seeing them for what they were, a hurt person lashing out. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Man, times sure have changed, haven't they Tsunade? Sitting here, drunk and reminiscing about the past. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were getting old! Ha ha ha!"

He heard her chuckle at her words, and he smiled. Leaning back against the bar, he continued.

"You know Tsunade, you're not the only one afraid to face the future. You wouldn't believe the time I had meeting back up with Naruto. Probably the most grating experience of my life, and that's saying something."

She looked over at him, curious.

"I was nervous the entire time, picturing Minato and Kushina when I thought about him, let alone looked at him. Still, I swallowed my fears, and met with the Godson I abandoned over 12 years ago, introducing myself."

She leaned forward slightly.

"So, what happened?"

He grinned at her.

"He kicked me through a bath house! Ha ha ha!"

A deadpan expression took over her face.

"That's not very reassuring, Jiraiya."

His laugh settled down before he continued.

"Well, the point is that I was happy that I did it. I put away the past and looked toward the future, Naruto. The kid can do some amazing things, Tsunade."

"This better not be more of your Child of Prophecy crap, Jiraiya."

He shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"No, I'm… I'm done with all that. I've searched all my life for them and I'm tired of searching. Now, I just believe in Minato's son, Naruto. If he happens to be that child, then all the better. But I have faith in him, Tsunade, and I want you to have some faith in him too. Technically, he is family to you, if only long-distant cousins."

She stared at him, taking in his words as she smiled.

"You know, I came hear to drug you tonight. Take your chakra away so I could deal with Orochimaru myself. I'm tired of everyone around me dying, Jiraiya. I wanted to handle this myself, to kill Orochimaru and not put anyone else I cared about in danger. But, if you believe in this kid that much, then I will too."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do you mean believe in him 'that much'?"

She chuckled at him.

"You mean you didn't notice? During your little speech, you didn't look at my chest even once."

He stared at her for a moment, before laughing, pouring both of them another drink. They sat there for a long time, enjoying each other's company for the first time in over a decade.

* * *

Doffy woke up, eager to start this marvelous day. He had completed his technique, just in time too since he was beginning to cause some serious damage outside the village. He got up, throwing a pillow at the old man laying in the other bed.

"Gah! What the- "

Doffy ignored him, changing into a fresh set of clothes.

"Hurry and wake up, old man. Today's an important day, we have a snake to skin."

He heard the old man grumbling about something or other. They both got dressed, stepping out side and out of there hotel. Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for them. He stretched out his Haki, sensing the Snake Sannin waiting near the wall behind the castle. He felt someone else as well, Kabuto, and he was heading this way. He turned to Jiraiya.

"Kabuto is here, probably a spy of Orochimaru's. We should hide and meet up with them later."

Jiraiya nodded and looked toward Tsunade.

"He's right. We'll meet you over there. Just pretend to heal his arms and try and kill him if you can. If something goes wrong, we'll step in to help you."

She nodded as they moved out, heading toward the castle. They arrived on the roof top, seeing Orochimaru standing at the streets below. Tsunade and Shizune came a moment later, Kabuto guiding them. He eyed the white haired 'genin'.

He knew there was something off about him during the Chunin Exams. Seeing him here wasn't too much of a surprise, but it made him wonder how strong he was. There was no one else with the two of them, meaning that Orochimaru trusted Kabuto greatly. It was troubling.

He watched the events unfold. Tsunade went to 'heal' his arms, her hands covered in chakra. Kabuto interrupted them, jumping between them and stopping the sneak attack. It didn't work, but Doffy wasn't exactly disappointed in that, it just meant they could make the worm squirm a bit before it died. Tsunade jumped into the air, a heel coming down and crashing into the ground.

Kabuto and Orochimaru jumped onto the wall as the ground beneath them shattered, a shockwave forming and cracking the walls around her. Jiraiya wasn't lying when he said she was strong, an attack like that would snap almost anyone in half. She punched the wall the two ninja were standing on next, making it explode into large chunks of concrete.

Jiraiya and Naruto jumped down, joining Tsunade and Shizune as they stood before Orochimaru and Kabuto. Now that he was closer, he got a better look at the snake. Whatever the old man had done, it was obviously torturous. His arms were limp, covered in bandages with blood soaking through at various points. His skin seemed even paler, gray really, and covered in sweat. He seemed tired, almost struggling to even stay awake.

He couldn't help but be proud at what Hiruzen had reduced the Snake Sannin to. And they were going to finish the job right now. Jiraiya spoke, addressing their little team.

"Naruto, I want you and Shizune to take care of Kabuto. Tsunade and I will take care of Orochimaru."

He nodded, not happy to be fighting Kabuto but he figured if he beat him quickly than the four of them could kill the snake. Shizune stood next to him, a senbon needle in hand. Kabuto chuckled.

"Well, it seems we're in quite some trouble here, aren't we Lord Orochimaru?"

"Hmm, yes indeed, Kabuto. It will be quite difficult for me to fight my former teammates in my current state."

The bandages on one of his arms began to unwravel, revealing a seal. Orochimaru continued.

"Fortunately for us, I thought ahead."

Kabuto bit his thumb, blood appearing as he smeared it on Orochimaru's arm. Kabuto placed a hand on the ground.

The other Sannin followed suite, placing their hands on the ground and using their technique.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Large clouds of smoke appeared, eventually clearing to reveal what they had summoned. A large toad, a sheathed blade at his waist while smoking a large pipe. Jiraiya stood atop it's head, doing one of his stupid poses. There was a large slug as well, Tsunade standing on top of it with her arms crossed. Doffy looked over to Orochimaru.

There was no cloud of smoke, no summoning animal. No, there was something else.

"Reanimation!"

A coffin stood straight up, the front falling forward to reveal the one inside. They walked out, looking around. He had long, straight jet-black hair, with red plated armor. He looked young and had a Leaf headband around his forehead. Kabuto jumped forward, placing a kunai with a tag attached to it in the figures forehead.

He had read enough history books to recognize their new enemy. Hashirama Senju stood there, the First Hokage in all his glory. Doffy gritted his teeth, the appearance of the man complicating things. He didn't know how this 'Reanimation' technique worked, but he doubted it would be easy to stop. Now he had to be quick, he needed to defeat Kabuto and help the Sannin.

Kabuto jumped away from Orochimaru, approaching him and Shizune. More clouds of smoke appeared as the summons were dismissed, not expecting them to summon the First. Kabuto ran further, Doffy and Shizune following him as they got away from the battle between Legends. Shizune struck first, rushing at Kabuto and stabbing forward with her senbon.

Kabuto ducked underneath it, his hands glowing with chakra as he struck at her ankles. Doffy gathered his strings, grabbing Shizune and pulling her back to avoid the strike. Shizune took advantage of his help, a purple mist appearing as she spat a cloud of poison at the Sound Ninja. Kabuto jumped back, trying to get away. Doffy sent his strings again, trying to grab Kabuto and pull him into the poison cloud. Chakra appeared around Kabuto's hands again, slicing at his strings and stopping them.

The three stilled for a moment, deciding their next move. Doffy moved first, kicking off the ground and rushing at Kabuto. He reached him, watching as Kabuto struck forward with his chakra covered hands. Doffy used his strings, pulling himself up and around the ninja and kicking his back, sending him toward Shizune. She responded in kind, sending more senbon as he flew toward her.

Kabuto pulled out a kunai, blocking the senbon and touching down on the ground. He approached her, a hand reaching down as he touched her calf. He saw Shizune flinch, jumping back on one leg and pulling back her sleeve, revealing some kind of device on her wrist. Her teeth pulled a wire, a hail of senbon speeding out toward Kabuto. He backflipped over the senbon, staying still when he landed. He chuckled as he stood between Naruto and Shizune. She was on her knee, green chakra hovering over her calf.

"Impressive, aren't they? The things Chakra Scalpels can do in battle are quite deadly. I don't even have to pierce your skin to cut through all the muscle underneath."

Doffy narrowed his eyes. He moved quickly, slashing his hand at Kabuto and sending his strings at him. Kabuto dodged, moving to the side as Doffy went past him, standing between him and Shizune. He looked behind him, watching as she continued to heal her leg.

Those Chakra Scapels seemed pretty dangerous. According to Kabuto they went beneath the skin to attack, and he wasn't sure that his Haki would completely block something like that. He turned back toward his opponent. For now, he had to give Shizune some space. He slashed his hands at him once again while moving forward, driving the silver haired ninja backward. When they made enough distance, he stopped, getting in close to try and land a hit.

Kabuto's hand lashed out and Doffy ducked underneath it, sending a punch in return. Kabuto moved to the side, his hand reaching out to touch his bicep. Doffy jumped away, his palm facing Kabuto as he did so.

"Overheat!"

The stream of molten string missed, Kabuto jumping to the side and rushing forward. His speed had increased, no doubt lowering it through the beginning of the fight to take him by surprise. He ducked under the Scalpel aimed at his head, a punch landing into Kabuto's gut, covered in Haki. He felts the organs beneath his fist bend and burst, sending the silver haired genin flying into a boulder. Just before he was sent flying, Kabuto touched his bicep, partially going through his Haki and hurting the muscle underneath.

Doffy looked at his arm. It wasn't a bad wound, but it would affect him if he did nothing about it. He gathered his strings, using them to reconnect the muscle fibers in his arm and bring his strength back up to full. He looked over at Kabuto. The front of his shirt had a small hole in it, displaying the wound he had caused with his punch. The wound was steaming.

"For years, I've done research to modify and improve my body. Through that, I've discovered a way to increase the speed that my body heals, making it akin to that of a Jinchuuriki."

Doffy grinned at him, slight confusion playing in his mind. Jinchuuriki healed faster? Damn, and he always thought he was just that awesome. Oh well, this just meant that he would have to hit Kabuto harder, and he had just the thing.

"Heh heh heh! Do you think some faster healing is gonna save you from me, Kabuto? It doesn't matter how fast you heal if die too quickly in the first place."

He formed a Rasengan in his hand, grinning at his first victim. Kabuto looked at it, seeming to recognize the technique.

"So, you learned the Fourth's jutsu, have you? Well I'm afraid that won't be enough to stop me."

Doffy chuckled at him, the Rasengan falling toward the ground before stopping, being suspended by a string.

"Oh, trust me Kabuto, _I'm counting on it_."

The Rasnegan began to spin around his arm, gaining speed as he reared it back. Then, he pushed his arm forward, the Rasengan flying toward Kabuto as the string extended.

"Demon Strings: … "

Kabuto saw the Rasengan coming toward him, quickly jumping away to avoid it. It was too late, he was already in range.

"Spiraling Threads!"

The Rasengan exploded, releasing the hundreds of strings that were inside of it. They expanded quickly, forming an ever-growing sphere of razor sharp wire. Kabuto couldn't fully escape the technique, his leg in range of the explosion. It was severed clean off as he screamed. He couldn't help but chuckle, glad to see the technique worked perfectly. He left Kabuto alive on purpose, he needed information.

* * *

Jiraiya ducked under the sword stickougn of Orochimaru's mouth, a harsh kick landing in the snakes stomach to push him away. He looked over, his hair extending as it grabbed Tsunade and pulled her away from a tree growing ou of the ground, threating to spear her thourgh her stomach. She landed beside him, panting slightly.

"Thanks."

He nodded, looking at the situation. He never thought Orochimaru would summon the First Hokage to fight them, a clear mistake. The only thing he could imagine would stop him would be to force Orochimaru to end the technique or seal the First away somewhere. He thought about one of his options, eyeing Orochimaru's arms.

'Wait, Orochimaru didn't perform the technique, Kabuto did! We need Kabuto to stop this!'

He snarled as his hair extended once again.

"Needle Jizo!"

Thick Senbon of hair launched from his mane, making Orochimaru run and dodge them. Jiraiya turned toward Tsunade.

"Tsunade, switch with me. I'll seal the First away, while you hold off Orochimaru."

She hesitated for a moment, looking at her grandfather, before jumping away. He stood before the first Hokage, grateful that Kabuto did not seem very skilled with the technique. The First had not spoke the entire time, his entire personality being suppressed, and a majority of his strength with it. He didn't doubt that he could defeat the First in this state, but he didn't know if Orochimaru had anything else up his sleeve.

The first placed his palms together, casting a technique. His monotone voice rang through the field.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence."

Trees began to sprout around Jiraiya, quickly growing into sharpened tree trunks, trying to pierce his flesh. He jumped up, hand signs being made as he looked down.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"

He spat a series of fireballs, infused with oil to increase their effectiveness. The flames stuck to the trees, swiftly burning them down and stopping the technique. He landed back on the ground, ducking underneath the First's kick and grabbing his leg. He spun, throwing the previous Hokage into the air. He made more signs, seeing his chance.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"

A swamp of sticky mud appeared underneath the Hokage, who landed into it. Jiraiya moved toward him quickly, spitting out another fireball to harden the mud, making it as hard as stone. He pulled a scroll from inside his vest, unraveling it quickly. The Hokage had been captured perfectly, his hands stuck to his sides and only his head visible.

He laid the scroll onto the ground in front of him, displaying the intricate seal. He placed a palm on the Hokage's forehead and the other onto the seal.

"Double Tetragram Seal!"

The First's body began to turn into chakra, rushing into the scroll. Jiraiya immidietly closed the scroll, putting it in his vest. That had been a scare, if the First hadn't been robbed of will power that never would have worked. Even still, a small scroll like that wouldn't hold him forever, they still had to stop the technique.

He sighed, getting up and turning around, looking for Tsunade. He was met with a large cloud of dust, something heavily impacting the ground. He jumped over, seeing Tsunade stand a bit away from the cloud.

"Is it done?", She asked, her face filled with utter seriousness.

Jiraiya nodded to her, keeping an eye out for Orochimaru.

"Yeah, Kabuto wasn't very good at the technique. It was easy once I had an opening."

She nodded, both watching as Orochimaru emerged from the cloud of dust. He looked pretty banged up, the skin on his face peeling backward to reveal the body he had possessed underneath. He really had completed that jutsu, his technique of immortality. The snake glared at them.

"Fine, Tsunade. There are other ways to heal my arms. Next time we meet, I'll kill all you. I'll turn you into my latest lab rats and watch as you beg for death!"

Orochimaru began to sink into the ground, prompting Jiraiya and Tsunade to rush after him. Orochimaru opened his mouth, snakes beginning to crawl out.

"Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!"

A wall od snakes soon formed, blades extending from each of their mouths. Jiraiya quickly used his summoning jutsu, Gama now under his feet.

"Gama, I need some oil!"

Gama didn't hesitate, a stream of flammable oil jetting from his mouth. Jiraiya breathed fire, igniting the oil and creating a large firestorm.

"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!"

The snakes burned to a crisp, their ashes and remains staying in the air for a moment. Tsunade rushed forward, looking for Orochimaru. She found nothing, he was gone.

* * *

Doffy approached the newly crippled shinobi. He sent his strings forward, grabbing the ninja's wrists and holding them down. He planted his foot on Kabuto's chest, leaning down toward him.

"So, Kabuto, how's that regeneration coming, huh? Heh heh heh!"

Kabuto coughed, the foot on his chest obstructing his breathing. Doffy stopped laughing, turning serious.

"Now, tell me how to undo the Reanimation."

He lessened the pressure his foot was exerting, giving Kabuto a chance to speak.

"W-why would I do that. You'll just kill m- "

He increased the pressure, Kabuto's ribs slowly beginning to snap.

"Depending on what you say, your death can be slow and painful, or quick and painless. Now start talking."

He eased the pressure again, watching as Kabuto's head turned to the side to cough up blood.

"A-all right! Technically, I was the one to cast the jutsu, so I need to cast the hand seals to release the technique."

Doffy released the strings, his Haki concentrating for any sudden moves.

"Do it."

Kabuto nodded, making several hand seals.

"Release!"

Doffy raised an eyebrow, surprised at how simplistic it was. His strings returned, tying up Kabuto's hands. His Haki told him that his intention was to release the jutsu, he didn't need him anymore. He raised a hand, strings forming at his fingertips.

"Good job, Kabuto. I'll make it quick."

His hand came down, ready to end Kabuto's life.

"W-wait! I know something you'll want to hear!"

He stopped, looking down at the ninja. Kabuto was beginning to grow pale, whether that was his brush with death or the blood loss he didn't know. He waited for Kabuto to continue.

"My pouch! Check the pouch on my hip."

Doffy did so, shuffling through the Kunai and other various tools to find a small booklet. He opened it, reading its contents as he flipped through the pages. He looked back at Kabuto, anger on his face.

"Where did you get this?"

Kabuto gulped, fear evident in his voice.

"W-we got it from a deal with one of Konoha's elders."

He leaned closer, a large grin on his face as the veins in his forehead rippled.

"Give. Me. A name, Kabuto."

The ninja nodded.

"Danzo Shimura!"

Doffy stood back up, eyeing the book he had found. It was filled with ninja placements, patrol routes and ninja profiles. Information that would be very important if one wished to start an invasion in the Leaf village. Who ever this Danzo was, he was the one that ended up getting the old man killed.

He looked at Kabuto, grinning.

"Good news, Kabuto. It looks like your gonna live just a little bit longer. Heh heh heh!"

His foot slammed down, hitting the ninja in the face and knocking him out. He dragged the unconscious shinobi over to Shizune. She was standing now, though still had a slight limp.

"You all right?"

She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, though sorry I wasn't much help."

He shook his head, looking over as Tsunade and Jiraiya returned.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

He walked over to Jiraiya, already knowing that the snake escaped. The looks on their faces said everything. He through the book at Jiraiya who caught it.

"Tell me everything you know about Danzo Shimura."

* * *

They made their way back to the village, Tsunade agreeing to go with them. Doffy had learned quite a bit about the village elder. He was apparently Hiruzen's rival and always wanted the seat of the Hokage. There was a clear difference between the two rivals though.

One believed that the Leaf would prosper through care and love, the connections with others guiding it through all hardships. Danzo believed that only military strength and domination would gain the Leaf peace, doing everything necessary to prove its dominance.

Honestly, Doffy couldn't care less about their rivalry, he wanted to know Danzo's _weaknesses_. The man was apparently crippled but was a powerful wind style user and was very adept at training shinobi.

He once had an entire division to himself, only for it to be disbanded when the organizations methods were found inhumane. Danzo was a ruthless man, who surrounded himself with powerful shinobi to make up for his own lack of strength.

They went back to village as soon as they could, Jiraiya sending a messenger bird ahead to tell them they would be arriving today. The council had gathered in the Hokage tower, waiting for Tsunade's arrival.

They approached the gates, Kabuto strung up and being carried by Jiraiya, a seal in place to lock away his chakra. They walked in, greeting the guards and preparing to separate.

"All right Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune are going to head to the Hokage Tower to speak with the council. I'm going to take Kabuto here to T&I, try and get some info out of him. Tsunade will meet up with you at your apartment when she's done to heal that girl Temari."

Doffy nodded at him, not answering. They began to walk away, Doffy heading to his apartment until they were out of sight.

" **Naruto."**

He turned around, looking through the gate and up at the big bad fox.

"You know, you really should find a new way to greet me. Saying my name in such an ominous voice is starting to get old. Heh heh."

The Fox simply stared at him, ignoring the jab.

" **What are you going to do, Naruto? I can sense the hate you feel toward this man, Danzo. This village will not react well if you just kill him."**

Doffy chuckled at the fox.

"You silly fox, I'm not going to kill the man. You're right, as much I don't like it I can't just kill him, I'll be labeled a traitor of the Leaf for it. But…"

He turned around, a large grin on his face.

"That doesn't mean I can't stop by and say hello."

* * *

Shikaku sighed as he sat down at the meeting, waiting for Tsunade to appear. Things in the village had been a mess recently. Constant bickering on what should be done about this or that. Some wanted the jonin to stay in the village to defend them, but others wanted to send them out on missions, gathering revenue to rebuild. He thought choosing the next Hokage had been a pain, but this was worse.

He looked around, eyeing the various council members. The council of the village consisted of the major Clan heads, the three Elders of the village and various important civilian figures such as nobles or merchants.

When the Hokage had been decided, it was only with the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, various Clan Heads and Danzo, one of the Elders. There were other prominent figures who had invited themselves like Jiraiya, but that was mostly it. The civilians had been making a ruckus so far, but that wasn't surprising.

It was always a concern for them on who the next Hokage would be. The village was a dictatorship, meaning the villagers had no say in most matters. This makes them very paranoid about who is going to be deciding their laws and helping them live in peace. Hearing that a shinobi that hasn't been in the village for over a decade, so she could go drink and gamble was about to be their Hokage? That was about the worst news they could hear.

Currently, the nobles and merchants were arguing their case, saying that they should have a say in who became Hokage as well to avoid turmoil forming with the regular villagers. It wasn't a bad idea but… it was a bad idea. He didn't blame them, it was just that they didn't see the world as ninja did. They couldn't understand _why_ Tsunade had to be Hokage.

His thoughts and the meeting were interrupted, when the shinobi in the room felt something speeding toward them. They tensed, the Anbu falling from the ceiling to prepare for the threat. It burst through the window, the force shaking the building and making the lights flicker. A figure was standing on the table, and the Anbu drew their blades, ready for battle.

A pressure appeared, a large amount of chakra being released. He saw the civilians slump across the table, the pressure of the chakra and sudden interruption being too much for them. He and the rest of the Clan Heads just waited. They all knew that this person would be attacking already if he was a threat.

The lights came back on, revealing a blond boy with a large grin on his face. Naruto turned slowly, looking at them as he chuckled.

"Heh heh heh… Now, tell me…"

He walked on the table, stopping when he approached the three village elders.

"Which one of you is _Danzo_?"

* * *

Kabuto grunted as he was thrown onto the cold stone floor of his new cell. The cell door slammed shut, locking a moment later. He struggled to get up for a moment, not used to missing a leg. His hands were still tied up and his chakra sealed. He looked around, seeing a bed and a small toilet in the room. He sighed, scooting over to the wall, using it to stand himself up.

He did so, quickly hopping over to the bed and laying down. He looked down, eyeing the stump that was now his leg. He hadn't expected to lose the limb, nor did he expect the Rasengan to turn into whatever Naruto had created. Now he knew why Orochimaru was so interested in the boy. He was strong.

Still, he felt like he and Orochimaru didn't put up enough of a fight, but he supposed that his master didn't want to push his luck. This plan of theirs was a rather risky and overselling it could be disastrous. In that way, he supposed he was thankful for the lost limb, it did wonders selling their act.

The wound was rather serious, meaning they would have to wait for him to heal, other wise he would die during the interrogation. He knew they needed him alive.

He sat back, a small smile on his face. Orochimaru really did think ahead, didn't he? He lifted one of his tied-up hands, using his teeth to tear off a fake skin graft, revealing a small seal on the back of his hand. Now, all he had to do next, was wait for the signal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone. We just wanted to thank all 400! of you that are currently following this story. This is our first dive into creative writing, so having so many of you supporting us is incredible!

We also wanted to thank you for the ideas and reviews you've been giving. There's still some time, so if there are any other ideas you guys have on what you want to see in the story, let us know so we can try to incorporate it in now, and not trying at the last minute. We can't promise to use all of them, but your suggestions are going to be taking place in Shippuden, so don't be disappointed or surprised if we don't see it for a bit, we're not quite there yet, but it is coming up. Well, with that here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Which one of you is _Danzo_?"

He looked at the three elders, but he already knew which one he was looking for. There was utter calmness and composure on his face, not even fazed by his arrival. His Haki ran over the old man, sensing his strength. He used to be a powerful shinobi, but age had gotten to him, not even mention that he was now a cripple. Why an old man like this thought he could be Hokage, he would never… what the hell?

He continued to analyze Danzo, making sure his face never changed as he did. There was something wrong with this guy, more specifically his arm. It was like it wasn't even there. No, that's not it. It was like the arm wasn't _his_. There was more, even the eye behind those bandages had that exact same feeling. Just what had this Danzo been up?

One of the elders spoke up, the other older man.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

He glanced over at the council member, chuckling. He was about to reply when the door slammed open, Tsunade and Shizune stepping inside.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?!", Tsunade screamed.

He was laughing now, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Heh heh heh! Me? I'm just here to say hello to a respectable member of the council."

He looked over at Danzo, leaning in close to look him in his only visible eye.

"I'm a _huge fan of yours_. _Heh heh heh!_ "

Doffy jumped off the table, walking over to Tsunade.

"Now that I'm done with that, you can continue your little play date. Send the bill for the window to Jiraiya."

He walked past her, entering the hallway and making his way out of the Hokage Tower. While he would have loved to continue having his fun, he wanted to get back to everyone else. He headed home, thinking about what to do about Danzo. He was a powerful man if only politically. Still, he obviously had connections, and could make an obstacle for him later down the line. He would give the Leaf the chance to take care of him properly, but if he continued to be an issue, Doffy would take care of it himself.

While he wanted him dead for killing the old man, he had bigger things to worry about right now than simply revenge. That fight with Kisame and Itachi had been rather eye opening. He wasn't too upset that he wasn't strong enough to fight them on an even playing field, there was only so strong a 12 year old body could get after all.

Even so, Doffy had found that he was running out of tricks to use. His strings were not the same ones he had in his previous life. They weren't as durable, not as powerful, and were made of chakra. Still, that meant something else, that unlike his Devil Fruit's strings, he could improve them, make them stronger than they were before. But he needed more than that, he needed to focus on the skills his new life offered him, ninjutsu. Already, with just the Rasengan he was able to create another powerful technique. He needed more things like that, and Vergo would as well. They can't rely on pure strength alone, his fight with Shukaku had taught him that.

Usually this wasn't something that he had to worry about. His Haki would make it so his attacks were always able to his opponents, but what if he were to run into something like Shukaku again, something who's physical form was immune to physical attacks, he wasn't sure what he could do. He needed more training, more techniques.

He arrived at his apartment, opening the door and walking inside. He felt that everyone was here, sitting in the kitchen. He walked in, seeing them at the dining room table. Vergo, Temari, Gaara and Sakura were sitting down, playing cards. He looked up slightly, chuckling at the small eye of sand looking at Sakura's cards. They turned toward him as he walked in, Temari and Sakura greeting him.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

He smiled slightly, giving a light wave. He sat at the table as well, using his strings as a makeshift chair.

"Hello everyone, I'm back."

Temari spoke up first, putting her cards down.

"So? How did everything go? Were you able to find Tsunade?"

He grinned, nodding at her.

"Sure did. She's at a meeting with the council now, but she'll be coming here as soon as she's done."

They nodded, Vergo getting up from his seat.

"As expected of you, Naruto. Now, I shall make some food to celebrate your return."

He nodded at him in thanks, watching as the rest of them returned to their game. He listened as they talked to them, telling him about what they had been doing while he was away. Vergo had done well, making sure they all were acquainted with each other, eating and training together. Sakura and Temari seemed to become good friends, something that made him glad. The girl needed a female friend, someone to replace that Ino girl.

Gaara was unsurprisingly quiet, but he could see that he was simply enjoying the moment, something that he understood very well. Vergo finished making food, all of them relaxing and eating together. He looked around, remembering the last time his family had gotten to eat together. The members of the family may have been different, but it felt as nice as always.

He watched as Sakura berated Vergo for eating so sloppily, trying to wipe his now messy face off with a napkin every few minutes. Temari was busy fretting over Gaara, asking if he wanted more food or something else to eat with Gaara shaking his head every time, smiling lightly. Sakura and Temari would talk as well, gossiping about something or other, but Doffy wasn't very interested in gossip of all things.

He brought his chopsticks up, about to eat a slice of beef that Vergo had made.

"Yeah, not to mention those two boys that were hitting on us the other day."

The chopsticks stopped, slowly being put back on the plate. He looked up, turning toward Temari.

"Temari, you wouldn't happen to know where those two would be right now, would you?"

She gave him a questioning look, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, they said they would be in the forest of training ground 14 for a couple days. Why is something wrong?"

He grinned, getting up slowly and making his way to the door.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just have a quick… _errand_ to run."

He walked to the door, waving behind him as Temari told him to not be gone for too long. He walked out, making his way to training ground 14, eager to protect his family once again.

* * *

They had come back. The village was apparently raving, celebrating the return of Tsunade Senju thanks to the efforts of Jiraiya and Naruto. He didn't care about that, all that mattered was that Naruto was back. Sasuke had to speak to Naruto, he couldn't just let go of that fight he had witnessed.

Sasuke had been completely outclassed by his brother. As soon as he felt Itachi's hand on his wrist, he knew that he had lost that fight. His Sharingan had been active in that moment, burning it into his memory.

Itachi batted away his chidori like it was a joke, a simple toy. Naruto had jumped in and saved him. Naruto took on Itachi and the strange blue man all by himself. Naruto looked at him, told him to _run,_ as if he were in the way.

He scoffed at the thought, walking through the village and searching for Naruto. Of course he was in the way, he could never do any of the things that Naruto had done in that fight. The attacks Naruto performed, the blows that he was able to block, not even his Sharingan let him do those things, he had tried.

Sasuke tried to make Naruto's strings, but the amount of chakra that the blond put into them was incredible, and Sasuke just couldn't do it. He tried that other attack, Naruto's 'Storm Leg'. No matter how many times he kicked his leg forward, he just didn't have the strength required to perform it.

How? Just how was Naruto and Lee so powerful? Whatever it was, whatever secret method the two were using to improve, he needed to know. He would drag it out of the blond, no matter what it took. He needed that strength, that power of theirs.

He had seen it with his own eyes, Itachi going down on his knees, with Naruto standing in the air before him. It was something he had thought about in only his twisted fantasies. Yet there it was, played out before him in stark reality.

Sasuke knew that Itachi wasn't invincible, and now he knew that Naruto's power was the key for defeating him. So, here he was, searching endlessly for the blond. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was going to say to him. He had no plan, no real goal or conversation in mind. He just wanted to know, had to know how to get as strong as he was.

He was looking for almost an hour when he found him, in a random training ground no less. He was standing in front of two older boys, some genin by the look of their head bands. One was on his back, slowly crawling away as Naruto held up the other by his face. Sasuke watched the interaction from one of the branches of a tree.

"Heh heh heh! So, do we have an _understanding_?"

Sasuke could hear the boy's muffled screams, trying to nod his head while clawing at Naruto's hand.

"Good, then get out of here."

He dropped the boy, who immediately began to sprint away, his friend joining him. Naruto laughed as they ran away, turning toward Sasuke and looking upwards at him.

"Hey there, Sasuke. Need something?"

Sasuke jumped down, looking at Naruto, his heart beginning to quicken.

"Naruto. I need to ask you something."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, the grin falling from his face as he did so. It seemed that Naruto was taking this seriously, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"I need you to tell me how you got so strong. I need you to teach me, Naruto."

He silent for a moment, looking at him. It seemed like an eternity, one that Sasuke loathed. He didn't like this, asking for someone help, especially Naruto's. He had always seen the blond as a rival, a goal to meet, the next level to attain to get closer to killing his brother.

He never expected it to turn out like this. Uchiha were supposed to be proud, powerful and unyielding. So, what did that make him, practically begging for Naruto's strength? He couldn't help but feel like he was disappointing his family, but they had to understand, this had to be done. Naruto finally broke the silence, Sasuke eager to hear his words.

"No."

Sasukes eyes widened, shock appearing on his face as Naruto began to walk away. That couldn't be right, he had to have heard him wrong. He knew that Sakura had asked the same of him, and he knew that Naruto didn't refuse her. So why? Why wouldn't he do the same for him? Didn't he understand how much he needed that strength; how important it was for him? He walked closer to him, snarling as he grabbed Naruto and spun him around.

"The hell do you mean 'No'? Tell me why!"

Naruto just looked at him, his taller height making him look down. He never noticed it before, but Naruto had grown, now almost 4 inches taller than him, where it was only a couple when they had first graduated.

"I don't have to explain my reasoning to you, Sasuke."

He hesitated at that, Naruto's tone and frown intimidating him slightly. He forged on anyways.

"Don't give me that crap! If you could train Sakura, then there should be no reason why you couldn't train me as well! So, what is then?!"

His breathing was heavy, staring up at Naruto and waiting for his answer.

"Why do you want me to train you Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his teammate, getting frustrated.

"You know why! I have to kill Itachi, I have to make him pay for everything he did to me! I need to avenge the Uchiha clan, no matter what it takes! That's why I won't take 'No' for an answer!"

Naruto looked at him, his frown deepening. He sighed, turning back around.

"That's exactly why, Sasuke. If I trained you, made you stronger, you would just rush on to Itachi, throwing everything away. I won't let you do that."

He stood there for a moment, trying to take in Naruto's words. He felt anger well up, as he yelled at Naruto's back.

"And what the hell would _you_ know about it! You don't know what it's like! You were _always_ alone, with _nothing_ to lose! _I_ lost _everything_! You don't know what its like to lose your **family**!"

Naruto didn't stop, simply walking further along. Sasuke was seething, unable to take the excuse Naruto had given him. The further Naruto walked away, the more Sasuke wanted to follow. He needed him now, he knew that much.

Naruto was someone who could help him achieve everything he wanted, so what did Naruto want from him? His shoulders sagged, looking up and staring at the sky through the leaves of the trees, trying to think of a solution. He barely heard Naruto's voice on the wind.

"I know more than you think, Sasuke."

* * *

He returned to his apartment, meeting back up with everyone else. Tsunade had stopped by finally, looking over Temari and coming up with a cure for her. She said it would take a few days to figure out completely, but she would have it done by then. It was quite the relief for everyone.

Tsunade had more news, of course. Apparently, he had been made a chunin, not that he really cared too much, the only good thing was no more D-Rank missions. Shikamaru had been the only other Leaf ninja to make chunin though Sasuke, Neji and Sakura had been close to the promotion. He refused the jacket, of course, not seeing the point in wearing it.

Eventually, Tsunade left for the night, Sakura along with her, leaving just the four of them there.

"Lee, I want to talk to you in your room for a second."

They all looked at him, Vergo nodding as they left. They walked into his apartment, an almost exact copy of his own. They sat on the table, Doffy not really sure how to start. He decided to be blunt.

"I found a fish man, Vergo."

Vergo didn't react, looking as composed as ever. Eventually he simply nodded at him.

"I see. So, what are you thinking then?"

He looked at his friend, deep in thought. He folded his hands above the table, placing his forehead against them.

"They're still out there, Vergo. This isn't some different or other world, just another damn island in that same miserable world."

"Are we continuing then?"

He looked at his friend, surprised but not at the same time. Vergo had done his duty, died for Doffy's dream, and yet, here he was, ready to go again. The question ate at him, uncertainty in his mind. The rage he felt for the Celestial Dragons had not waned. He couldn't help but fantasize about tearing down those 'World Nobles' and making them pay for everything they had done to him, to his mother. Still…

"I don't know, Vergo. Every time I think about it… I can't help but think of Temari, Sakura or Gaara. I can't help but think of hearing their final words over a Transponder Snail."

He had lost everything in his quest for vengeance, losing everyone he had for his own selfish gain, and he wasn't sure he could ask them to do it again. They were just kids, they needed someone better, someone who could truly guide them. Someone like him, who would throw it all away for just a chance at vengeance… they deserved better than that.

That was why he refused Sasuke. He had witnessed that road first hand, and he couldn't let Sasuke go through it as well. Doffy was old, technically in his 50's now. In some ways, he was a bitter old man with a grudge, and he couldn't let Sasuke become like him. He wanted the Uchiha to be better, to find a different answer than throwing his life away.

The boy had nothing, no one to help him and could barely ask for any help in the first place. Sasuke asked him to _train_ him, not to _help_ him. He intended to fight that battle alone, and anything in his way. It was a path of destruction that he saw from a mile away, he had seen it before after all.

Still, what was the point if he just threw it all away again? What was the point of helping all of them, building his family just to repeat history? His mind told him that he should just live in ignorance, forget the Celestial Dragons and move on in this new life. His heart showed him the image of a dead woman, a father shot in the back of the head, and a pair of brothers who had betrayed one another.

He looked up at Vergo, his friend waiting for his next words.

"We'll forget about it, for now."

Vergo nodded to him, Doffy getting up and returning to his apartment. He placed a grin on his face, walking back in. He looked over to Gaara, ready to have the next conversation for today.

"Gaara, when are you planning to return to the Hidden Sand?"

Gaara looked at him, surprised at the subject being brought up so suddenly.

"I still have to talk to the Hokage, but I planned to leave in a couple days."

Doffy went over to the side of him, an arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"Alrighty then, you make sure to send us letters, alright?"

Gaara nodded to him.

"Good, now I have to get going for a little bit, so I won't be back till later tonight. Temari, you can stay here for now, but we'll try and find a place for you tomorrow."

She nodded as he walked to the window, opening it and waving at them. He jumped through, heading a few rooftops away where the Toad Sage was standing, leaning on a railing. He walked up to him, sitting on the railing beside him with his arms crossed. He looked at Jiraiya.

"We need to talk, Jiraiya."

The old man looked over at him, his face serious.

"I figured you would want to. Ask your questions."

Doffy loked at him, trying to see what he was thinking.

"The Akatsuki, who are they and what do they want?"

Jiraiya was silent for a moment, before he began his explanation.

"The Akatsuki, are a group of S-Rank missing ninja, that have gathered together for some mysterious goal. We don't know what they're planning, but whatever it is, they need the Nine Tails for it, and the other Tailed Beasts as well."

Doffy raised an eyebrow at him, while Jiraiya continued.

"These ninja are dangerous, Naruto. You've seen what just two of them can do, and that was them holding back, making sure they kept you alive. If your gonna protect the ones in that apartment of yours, you need to grow stronger, because they won't hold back against them."

His eyes narrowed, fists clenching at the very thought.

"So, what do you suggest then?"

Jiraiya looked at him with determined eyes.

"I have info that the Akatsuki are going into hiding for a few years, gathering supplies and funds for whatever they're planning. During that time, I want to take you with me on a training trip. I'm going to teach you as much as I can as well as how to use the Nine Tail's chakra."

He was surprised at the last part.

"The Fox has chakra as well?"

Jiraiya nodded to him.

"Yes, I'm guessing you haven't used it yet then, which is all the better. That just means that when you finally can control it, you'll be even stronger."

That was interesting. He never considered the fox possessing chakra before, nor how powerful it could be. He would have to talk to the fox tonight about it, he was going to anyways. Honestly, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Shukaku was able to use a technique after all, so it made sense that the Nine Tails would have chakra and be able to do the same.

"When are you planning for this trip?"

"In a couple weeks. It will last for about three years."

He dipped his head in thought. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, leaving everyone behind for three years, it was asking a lot.

"Why are we leaving the village in the first place?"

Jiraiya looked at him.

"We need to keep you on the move, Naruto. We have no idea when or if the Akatsuki will try and capture you again. While my informant is reliable, that doesn't mean we shouldn't play it safe."

"And you think it would be that easy to avoid them? It would be much better if we stayed in the Leaf, with more ninja to help drive them off and being able to protect everyone here as well."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"And you think that's safe? What if all the Akatsuki invades the village, Naruto? What then?"

"Then we would have a much better chance in the Leaf than by ourselves."

Jiraiya looked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"This is about them, isn't it.", he said, gesturing toward his apartment building.

"So what if it is?"

The two stared at each other, in a dead lock. Jiraiya gave in first.

"Fine, we'll take them with us then. As much as I don't like it, it's better than you staying here until you can hold your own."

Doffy looked at him, absorbing his words before nodding, satisfied. Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi, clearly, and would be able to help each of them. Now he just had to tell everyone the big news.

"All right then, I have to go out of town, but I'll be back in a about a week, and we'll leave soon after."

He nodded, watching as the old man disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Doffy sighed, checking another conversation off the list. He sat down on the roof corss legged, entering the fox's cage. There was a conversation to be had between the two of them, and it was put off for long enough. The constant distractions of training and missing ninja were gone now.

He walked toward the cage, looking up at the pair of red eyes looking down at him through the gate. He waved at them.

"Yo."

The fox leaned down toward him.

" **Naruto**."

He put his hands in his pockets, kicking slightly at the water at his feet.

"I know you were listening, so tell me what you think. We got some S-Rank ninja coming for us, and we have to do something about it."

The fox looked at him for a moment.

" **You mean my chakra, right?** "

He nodded, continueing their conversation.

"If your as strong as everyone says, and these Akatsuki are as powerful as Jiraiya thinks, then we're gonna need every advantage we can get."

The Fox was silent, pondering what to say at his words.

" **Naruto, these Akatsuki aren't just after me. They are after the others as well. What will you do about them?** "

He raised an eyebrow, not expecting the question. He eyed the Fox, curious at what he was getting at. He understood.

"Your worried about them, huh? Heh heh heh! I never expected a guy like you to be so worried about his friends!"

The Fox began to growl at him.

" **Be quiet Naruto! I do not care about their wellbeing, but it is important that they aren't taken as well. The more of my siblings they gather the more powerful they will become.** "

Doffy chuckled, not believing his reasoning for a second.

"Whatever you big Tsundere, I get you. You want to protect your family, right? That's something I can get behind. So, you lend me a hand, and I'll help you save your siblings, deal?"

The Fox let out a large sigh, the water rippling and rushing at the force.

" **I'm afraid it is not that simple, Naruto.** "

"And what do you mean by that?"

The Fox visibly pondered his next words, an explanation forming in his minds.

" **Some of us Tailed Beasts have eventually grown an ability or power unique to ourselves. Shukaku was able to control sand, and I was given the ability to sense the negative emotions of others. There is hate within you, Naruto.** "

Doffy's brows furrowed, frowning at his words.

"Why is this important?"

The Fox continued.

" **My chakra acts as a catalyst, bringing forth the negative emotions in the ones who wield it. If I were to give you my chakra, there is no doubt in my mind that you would go berserk. I cannot allow that to happen. Naruto, before I can give you my chakra, you must rid the hatred in your heart. I refuse to lend it to you until then.** "

Doffy stared up at him, frustrated. He knew that the fox was telling the truth, there would be no reason to lie. The Fox wanted to help him, to save the other Tailed Beasts but he couldn't. Just another thing to blame the Celestial Dragons for. He sighed, not liking the answer, but accepting it anyways.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Don't worry, I'll train hard, and get strong enough to protect both our families."

He turned around, thinking about the Fox's words. Let go of his hate? That was almost impossible. He couldn't imagine it, forgiving or forgetting everything that had happened. He wanted this to stop, this hate constantly interfering in his new life, creating hesitation and now creating an obstacle for him. He wanted to overcome it, but he didn't even know where to start.

He began to walk toward the darkness of the tunnel leading to the gate, waving back at the Fox.

"See you later, Fox."

" **Kurama** "

He stopped, turning around to look at the fox.

" **My name, fool, is Kurama.** "

He grinned, walking backward into the darkness.

"See you later, Kurama. Heh heh heh!"

* * *

Kabuto sat in his cell, his home for the last few days. He waited as he heard his approach, the clack of the cane he was very familiar with. Sure enough, the Elder of the Leaf Village had come to grace him with his presence. He greeted him.

"Well hello there Danzo, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see any visitors today."

The man looked angry, but then again, he almost always looked angry. There were two ninja at his side, the ninja guarding his cell stepping aside to let them speak. He must be another one of Danzo's men.

"Kabuto, this is a very dangerous game your playing. I don't know if I should play along or simply kill you."

Kabuto chuckled at him, knowing that the threat was just empty words.

"Come now, you wouldn't kill me. After all, Orochimaru is relying on me to help grab his latest vessel, relying on you. If we fail, I'm sure he would be a lot less willing to give you your latest arm. Now wouldn't that be a shame?"

Danzo grunted at him, gesturing over to the guard of his cell. They unlocked the cell door, one of Danzo's ninja coming in. They undid the seal locking away his chakra, and placed a scroll in front of him. Danzo addressed him afterward.

"There is all the things Orochimaru wanted to give you. I expect to see my payment soon, Kabuto."

He chuckled, stretching as he released his hands with a Chakra Scalpel, stretching for the first time in days.

"I'll be sure to let Orochimaru know."

Danzo began to walk away, his ninja following as the guard locked the cell again. He grinned, placing the scroll in his shirt to take out when the time was right.

* * *

Gaara had left yesterday, so Doffy saw fit to gather everyone together and spend some time with his new family. They had gone out to eat, walked around the village and now they were on a training ground, Sakura wanting to get some training done. She decided to train with Vergo while he trained with Temari.

"Well, is suppose you can use a leaf to train as well. You know, I didn't expect you to be a wind user. Especially since you use fire. Any reason you decided to learn fire first?"

He chuckled at her, holding the leaf in between his hands.

"Heh heh heh. Just felt like it."

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

"Well anyways, the thing to remember about wind is that it's like a blade. It's sharp and used to cut through things. So, imagine that in your mind as you create wind chakra."

He nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating as his chakra moved toward the leaf. They had stayed like that for a few hours. Temari teaching him to use wind chakra as Sakura and Vergo sparred. Sakura lost every time of course, but she seemed to be having a good time. She was different now, she used to hate training in the academy, but now she almost looked forward to it, couldn't wait to get stronger than she was.

He opened his palms again, seeing the leaf split half way down the middle. Wind chakra seemed to be much easier for him, Jiraiya's advice to start with wind coming back to him. He already had a few plans for wind chakra, using it to make his strings sharper and maybe enhance his Storm Leg attack. He looked over to Vergo, wondering what affinity he had as well.

The abilities the people in this land had were quite incredible. Never did he think someone could control the elements like this without a Devil Fruit, and that wasn't even considering what else they could. Walking on water, creating illusions and clones. Most of that was all common among ninja. He couldn't even imagine what people like the Akatsuki would reveal to be capable of. Orochimaru had shown the ability raise the dead themselves, and he was just one S-Rank ninja.

He looked down at the split leaf, then back toward Temari and Sakura. They needed to be stronger, they couldn't handle the Akatsuki. He thought about what he could do, what he and Vergo could teach them. There was always the Six Powers. It was a powerful set of skills that provided nothing but benefits. There was Haki as well, but that was a bit different.

Everyone in this land had never heard of Haki before, something that was very strange for a land full of nothing but warriors. It was possible that they were unable to use Haki or it was just very difficult for them to. Even then, it may not be worth trying to teach them. Haki was difficult to learn, requiring a mix of talent and willpower. Some could learn Haki very quickly and become masters at it, others had to train for years just to use it.

Would it even be worth trying to teach them? It was more than possible that they would be better off training up the skills they had now. Haki was powerful, but it wasn't their only option. He would have to wait until the time came. For now, he had to tell them about their little training trip.

"All right everyone, come here for a second."

He called out to them, Vergo stopped, still holding Sakura in the air by her leg. He set her down, both of them walking over to him and waiting for what he had to say.

"In about a week, all of us are going to be going with Jiraiya on a training trip together."

Sakura and Temari looked at him with surprise, Sakura asking the first question.

"For how long, Naruto?"

He grinned at her, waving his hnad at her.

"Eh, just a couple years or three, not too long."

"What?!"

"What?!"

He chuckled at their reaction, Sakura freaking out the most.

"B-but wait, I still need to get my parents permission first! I-I've never been away from the village for that long!"

He looked at her.

"It'll be fine Sakura, Jiraiya will be with us and so will we. It'll be perfectly safe. Besides, this'll be chance to see the world, and I doubt your parents would stop you from doing that."

She nodded hesitantly, clearly nervous about the conversation. He grinned.

"All right then, lets all head home then, it's getting late."

They all agreed, heading back to their homes, Sakura having to separate from the rest of them. Temari had gotten her own apartment as well, from a different complex then their own though. Theirs was already full. She would become a Leaf Ninja officially tomorrow as well, having finally finished all the paper work. She was a bit peeved that she would still be a genin.

Doffy entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. There had been a lot happening the last few days and needed some time to rest and think. He already had plans for multiple techniques to train and create on their trip. His main concern was Danzo. He would be out of the village for almost three years, and Danzo would not be simply staying idle. The man was crafty, and he would have to prepare for him.

His best chance at defeating Danzo was to either expose him to the Leaf, or get above him in rank, meaning become Hokage. Both would not be easy, but whatever happened, he would be ready for it. He made food, staying up for a bit as night fell. He went to bed later, falling asleep and hoping to avoid nightmares. He was awoken later by an explosion.

* * *

Sasuke ducked underneath the kick, sweeping his leg along the ground to try and trip his opponent. Kakashi hopped over it, reaching down and grabbing him by his shirt. He threw him behind him, Sasuke throwing several kunai at the Jonin. Kakashi plucked one from the air and deflected the rest, waiting there as Sasuke landed, panting. They had been at it for a couple hours now, and it seemed it was time to rest. Sasuke fell backward, landing on his backside and supporting himself with his arms.

Kakashi walked forward, stopping in front of him.

"You've been pretty aggressive these last couple days. Something on your mind?"

Sasuke looked up at his sensei, thoughtful.

"…I asked Naruto to train me."

Kakashi looked at him with a veiled amused expression.

"Oh? Am I not good enough for you, Sasuke?"

He scoffed at the man. Kakashi was a powerful shinobi, but he was an ordinary one as well, not like Naruto. Naruto was unordinary, using strange techniques and skills to beat his opponents. Sasuke needed those skills, and Kakashi wouldn't be able to teach that to him.

"Tch, that's not what meant. Naruto said no, said that he wouldn't let me 'throw everything away'."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"He's right, you know."

Sasuke glared at the man.

"Don't try and tell me that. What if I killed everyone you ever loved, huh? Would you still be able to say that?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Sasuke. You see," Kakashi tilted his head, a eye smile on his face, "everyone I love is already dead."

Sasuke stared at the man, shocked at his words.

"I've been around for a long time, Sasuke. I've been a ninja for 20 years, and I've seen many men do what your doing now. Trust me, it never ends well. Take Naruto's advice, and move on, Sasuke."

He didn't answer the jonin, looking toward the ground and thinking about his words. He heard Kakashi take a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke. Bye now!"

He poofed away with a wave, leaving Sasuke alone. He got up, making his way home. He walked into the Uchiha Compound, the only sound being the gravel and dirt crunching under his sandals. He looked around, eyeing the empty buildings.

They were beginning to become worn, the wood rotting and falling apart. Without any one living in them or the proper maintenance, the entire place was falling apart. He made it to his own house, walking inside and taking his sandals off.

He walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing some rice balls he had made that morning. He walked toward his room while he ate, looking at the first door to his left. It was the living room, closed off ever since that day. He walked in, standing at the center of the room. He looked down, a dark stain still burned into the floor. The blood of his parents.

They wanted him to forget this? To just go and live on like nothing had happened? No, he couldn't do that, he refused to. He didn't know what Naruto wanted, but he would convince the blond to give him his strength, no matter what it took.

He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha didn't give up so easily. He walked out of the room, heading back to lay in his bed and rest. It was nighttime now, and Sasuke could use the sleep. He wouldn't get the chance.

He ducked suddenly, dodging the small barrage of kunai coming through the front door, which was now open. Someone burst in, rushing toward him and trying to tackle him. He jumped off the ground, going above the very large man. He felt someone grab from behind.

'A second one?'

He snapped his head backward, hearing a crack as he broke his captor's nose, freeing himself. He landed back on the ground. Jumping upward to dodge a punch by the large man behind him. He kicked backward, landing a hit in the large one's face. There was an explosion of wood, a third enemy bursting through the wall nearby and landing a solid punch on Sasuke's stomach. He slammed into the wall on the opposite side, the wood cracking and creaking at the blow. He quickly got up, looking around as the three figures surrounded him. He looked at the varuos headbands they were wearing; Sound Ninja.

"Honestly, can't you idiots do anything right?"

He turned toward the door, seeing a red head walk in, her headband around her head like bandana.

"Alright, now listen here, Orochimaru was kind enough to send you a little offer. You come with us to the Hidden Sound and let Orochimaru analye you and your Sharingan. In return, he'll train your bitch ass to something actually worthwhile."

He looked at her, shocked at the offer. The others had stopped as well, waiting for his answer.

"And if I refuse?"

There was another voice, someone else entering behind the new girl. He had stark white hair and pale skin, his face emotionless.

"It would not be wise to refuse the Sound 5, Sasuke. You will either come willingly, or we can drag you back with us."

An oppressive aura saturated the air, filled with a disgusting but powerful chakra. He looked around, seeing marks begin to appear on the other four figures. They all looked very strange, one with multiple arms, one with two heads but the other guy was just very large. He looked at the white haired one, most likely the leader.

He thought about the offer, to be trained by one of the Sannin. It lined up directly with his goal, through Orochimaru he could gain the power necessary to kill Itachi. After all, Orochimaru was the one who killed the Third Hokage, the supposed God of Shinobi. He still remembered the fear and awe he felt in the forest, the seemingly invincible figure that Orochimaru held. Still, he remembered something else.

Naruto had fought Orochimaru, and he had come back alive, not a scratch on him. He realized it with shocking clarity, there was a choice to make here. He could either go with Orochimaru, abandon everything and everyone and gain the power he needed to kill Itachi. Or, he could stay in the Leaf, trying to gain Naruto's powers to kill Itachi once and for all. It was a difficult choice.

" _If I trained you, made you stronger, you would just rush on to Itachi, throwing everything away. I won't let you do that."_

He gritted his teeth at the memory, looking at the leader of the Sound 5

" _Take Naruto's advice, and move on, Sasuke."_

Why was everyone telling him that? Why couldn't they see it his way for once?

" _Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life. Then, when you possess eyes like mine, come and face me."_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He faced the Sound 5 and made his decision.

* * *

The seal began to burn, his mission had begun. Kabuto took out the scroll, rolling it out infront of him and releasing the contents with a small puff of smoke. A stack of high powered explosive notes, a map of the T&I building, and a brand-new leg made from the First Hokage's cells.

He grabbed the leg first, attaching it to his stump. He felt a rush as the leg connected to his body, feeling the First Hokage's power flowing through him. This was dangerous, it was more than possible that the First Hokage's cells would overpower his own, but it was something that he had to risk.

The Sound 5 were grabbing Sasuke and taking him back to the Hidden Sound, and it was his job to create the distraction that would cover their tracks. If they were worried about a small invasion of saboteurs, they would hesitate to send jonin and chunin to chase after them. He got up, testing and stretching his new limb. It felt odd, almost numb but it would work. He walked over to the cell, the guard opening it for him.

The guard nodded as he turned around, Kabuto quickly killing him by snapping his neck. It had to be believed that he escaped on his own, Danzo didn't want thoughts of him letting Kabuto escape. He moved quickly, going through and escaping the T&I building using the marked map on his person. Danzo had conveniently marked the best way of escape for him, and he didn't hesitate to use it. In less than a minute, he was out, burning the map when he was done.

He went across the village, planting explosive notes on various buildings such as the academy and Hokage Tower. He placed some on some apartment complexes but avoided Naruto's, not wanted him to sense his presence. He was almost done, only having one more tag left, and he knew where to use it. He went toward the house, picking the door lock and walking inside. He placed the note on the floor in the center of the house.

Naruto had angered him quite greatly by taking his leg from him. He would take something from Naruto as well. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly, going to meet up with the Sound 5 and leaving Sakura's house. When he reached the village walls, he made a hand sign, explosions ringing throughout the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

His eyes snapped opened, the sudden explosions waking Doffy from his brief sleep. He got off the bed, standing up now. Looking at the window, it was still the dead of night, and the explosions where coming from almost every direction. Firing up his Haki, he checked up on everyone. Vergo and Temari were still okay, and he stretched his Haki out toward Sakura as well. She was still there, but-

The floor beneath him shattered, his strings flying outward as they cut through the wall in his way. He sped through the air, on his way to Sakura's house. He looked around as he went, seeing the Village in flames. The Hokage Tower, the Academy, the Hospital, along with several other structures were on fire, smoke riding into the night. He could hear screams as the people began to panic and ninja scurrying around the village, trying to find the source of it all.

He ignored it all, making his way closer to Sakura. She was still alive, his Haki told him that much, her parents on the other hand…

He couldn't sense them, and he doubted they would be out at night, coincidentally at the same time as the village went up in flames. No, more likely, they were dead. He could see the house now, it had collapsed, flames spreading over the debris. He went there quickly, using his Haki to find Sakura as quickly as he could. Using his strings, he gently pulled the debris upward, freeing Sakura's trapped body.

He picked her up, gently, examining her wounds. There lacerations across her body, the debris digging into her flesh as it collapsed on top of her. She was covered in burns as well, half of her face scarred, it was most likely permanent. His teeth clenched as looked at her, but he didn't have time for anger, Sakura was still in danger.

He moved quickly, being careful not to jostle the unconscious Sakura around as he moved. He stretched his Haki once again, seeing if Tsunade was still at the Hokage's Tower. She was, and he bolted, making it there in record time. The Tower now had gaping holes in it, fire spreading throughout the building, but there were already ninja putting them out.

He went to the Hokage's window, his strings opening it before he crashed through. Tsunade was there, giving orders to various ninja, turning toward him when he appeared.

"Wha- Naruto?"

He ignored her, clearing off the desk and placing Sakura on to it gently. He looked up at her with a determined look on his face.

"Help her, quickly."

She was dazed for a moment but nodded, going to Sakura's side with glowing, green hands.

"Naruto, I'll take care of her. I need you to grab Kakashi and Sasuke, begin searching the village and find out who did this. Kakashi should be heading toward Sasuke's house now."

He nodded, leaving through the window that he entered and back into the night. His anger was starting to build, the fact that someone had almost killed Sakura was sinking in. He hurried his pace, wanting to get to the rest of his team and begin the hunt. Whoever had done this, they were going to pay. He reached Sasuke's Compound, finding his house among the rest of the barren buildings. He looked around for a moment, thinking about Sasuke's home. This couldn't he good for the Uchiha, living among his memories, reminded of the past every day. He shook the thoughts from his head, it didn't matter right now.

He saw Kakashi, but not Sasuke, not even with his Haki. Kakashi was standing in the doorway, looking inside.

'Don't tell me…'

He went up to Kakashi, looking inside. There was blood, but there wasn't a body. The walls and floor had been destroyed, indicating a struggle, a fight between Sasuke and someone else, perhaps multiple people. Kakashi spoke up.

"Five people besides Sasuke. They burst in, taking him by surprise. The struggle stopped for a moment, most likely trying to convince Sasuke to give up. It resumed a bit after."

Doffy accepted Kakashi's analysis, not doubting the experienced ninja. Sasuke had been taken, kidnapped for some reason. It could be a rival village, trying to acquire the Sharingan for themselves, or… He stretched his Haki out once again, toward the T&I building. The guards were scrambling, most likely a response to the sudden assault on the village, or perhaps the missing prisoner. Kabuto wasn't there. He looked toward Kakashi.

"Kabuto escaped his cell somehow, meaning that Orochimaru is probably behind this."

Kakashi looked at him before nodding, turning away from Sasuke's house.

"Let's get back to the Hokage then. We have to report this immediately."

They moved, heading back to the Hokage Tower. The ninja were still putting out the fires throughout the village while searching for the culprit, Kabuto. He gritted his teeth, regretting not simply killing the traitor. Danzo's defeat wasn't worth Sakura's life, and without Kabuto, Danzo would likely get away with his crime.

They made it back, Tsunade still healing Sakura with two other medical ninja beside her. She turned toward them, her eyes narrowing as she noticed their missing team member. She looked toward Doffy first.

"She stabilized for now, but these wounds are pretty bad, Naruto. She'll probably be scarred for the rest of her life."

He frowned at the news, not happy but not surprised either. He had hoped that Tsunade would be able to heal her completely, but the fact she was alive in the first place was a miracle. The Hokage continued.

"Now, where is Sasuke?"

Kakashi gave her an explanation, his voice firm and holding complete seriousness.

"Lady Hokage, when Naruto and I arrived, Sasuke's home showed signs of struggle, and he was nowhere to be found. I found his blood at the scene, meaning he was most likely taken by force. Naruto said that Kabuto has escaped as well, meaning that Orochimaru's men may have taken him."

Her eyes hardened at the news, immediately giving orders.

"Kakashi, I need you to gather a team together and comb through the village. Find and eliminate and enemy ninja you come across. We cannot have this destruction continue so we must make sure the village is secure."

"Lady Hokage, I don't thin- "

"Naruto.", she said, ignoring Kakashi's distress. "This will be your first mission as a chunin. Gather a team together and track down Sasuke Uchiha. Bring that boy home and kill the one's that took him. Kabuto has shown that we can't keep them secured in the village. I want no survivors, understood?"

He grinned at her.

"Crystal clear. Heh heh heh!"

Kakashi continued his earlier statement.

"Lady Hokage, don't you think I should be on this mission as well? Sasuke _is_ a member of my team."

Tsunade merely nodded to him.

"That's true Kakashi, but there is work to be done in the village. As important as Sasuke Uchiha is, the village comes before all else. I know that this is hard, but I trust in Naruto's abilities. He can get the job done, Kakashi."

The Elite Jonin was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"All right, then I'll get to work."

He jumped off into the village, Doffy following soon after. He went back to his apartment first, meeting up with Vergo and Temari. Temari was in Vergo's apartment, probably going there to wait out the situation. He landed in front of the door, opening it with a spare key and walking in.

"Naruto!"

Temari exclaimed, surprised at his entrance. He simply nodded at her, not having time for pleasantries at the moment.

"Temari, Lee, Sakura has been hurt and Sasuke has been kidnapped by Orochimaru. Temari, I need you to head to the Hokage Tower, where Sakura is. Stay by her side until we return. Lee, we're going to gather a team and head after Sasuke."

Temari was visibly shaken at the flood of information.

"W-wait a minute! If you guys are going than I'm going with- "

Doffy interrupted her.

"Temari, Sakura's parents are dead, and I don't want her waking up alone. Besides, I trust you to protect her, we don't know if someone is still going to be after her."

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding, heading out the door and on her way to Sakura.

"Who are we going to get?", Vergo asked, curious.

Doffy looked at him for a moment, before turning around and walking out the door.

"Everyone."

* * *

It had taken quite some time to find and gather the rest of the Konoha Rookies. Team Asuma had apparently left on a mission just yesterday, meaning Shikamaru, Choji and Ino weren't available. Luckily, everyone else he was able to track down, bringing them to Sasuke's house so Kiba could get to work.

"Well Kiba, are you going to be able to track their scents?", asked Neji.

Kiba merely scoffed at the jab to his pride.

"Psh, please, of course we can. Right Akamaru?" The dog atop his head barked in agreement.

Doffy nodded at the boy, addressing the rest of his team.

"Alright, Kiba will be guiding us to Sasuke, so I want him leading with Lee and Shino just behind him. Neji and Hinata, you two will be in the middle. I want you to use your Byakugan to scan the area for traps. Tenten will be just behind them with me leading from the back. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, eager to begin the mission. He nodded toward them, a small grin on his face.

"Then start moving, Kiba."

"Alright! Let's move, Akamaru!"

The wild boy laughed, jumping off the ground and into the air. They headed north, to the Land of Sound probably. They traveled as quickly as they could, Naruto sending his Haki out to see if he could sense them, but there was no such luck. They must have been traveling quickly to make it so far in such short time, especially while carting Sasuke around with them. Sasuke must have been taken before the explosives went off, meaning they had less time to get to Sasuke than they thought.

They had been moving for a couple hours now, still moving in the direction of the Hidden Sound. They had to reach them before they got to the border, other wise they would be in enemy territory, and who knew how many enemy ninja were waiting at the border for them. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan in intervals, trying to conserve chakra for the fight ahead.

Then, Naruto spotted something ahead.

"Everyone, stop."

They did as ordered, Naruto moving ahead of the group and eyeing something in the air, suspended just in front of them in the branches. It was a string, looking closer at it, it seemed to be a web. The only thing that let him spot it so easily was his own experience at tracking and seeing his own strings. He doubted this thing was as dense or as sharp as his own. That still left a question, what was the purpose of it then?

He looked over at Neji, he gestured to the string in front of him.

"Neji, look at this string with your Byakugan, see if you can find where it leads or if there are more."

Neji nodded, concentrating for a moment before speaking.

"I can't seem to find where they lead, it's too far away from here. But, there are hundreds of them all over the area, spread far out. All of them are in front of us, so we must be getting closer to them. There's chakra running through them as well, meaning they're a creation similar to your own strings, Naruto."

He nodded at Neji, thinking about what he had said. They were far too weak to be just a simple trap. They had to have a different purpose than that. More likely, it was an alarm of sorts, a way to detect if they are being followed and to detail how many were following. If it was true, it was an impressive ability. Not even Doffy had that kind of ability, and he would be sure to remember it.

For now, he thought about how to take care of this. If what Neji said was true, they were just entering this area of string, and it seemed to stretch far. To go undetected would mean they would have to slow down considerably, which would work in the enemy's favor. That left them no choice. He looked behind him to the rest of his team.

"All right, we're going to move through these strings. They're probably here to alert the enemy of anyone following them, but we can't afford to slow down. Everyone stay on your guard, we're getting close and could be attacked at any moment. Kiba, let's move."

Kiba nodded, a rare serious expression on his face. Doffy followed from behind, resuming their previous formation. They moved for only a half an hour before the strings went away, and they were getting closer to the border. It was only about a day away, and they were beginning to push it. Fortunately, it seems they caught up. Doffy sensed the enemy along with Sasuke, meaning he was still alive. He grinned, telling his team they were catching up.

They could see them now, Kiba throwing a kunai toward them. The enemy broke left, jumping down into a clearing and they went to join them. They landed in front of them, allowing Doffy to analyze the enemy. There were seven of them, with Kabuto among them. Strangely, he had a new leg, which was start white and barefooted. Some of the others were strange as well, one with multiple arms and two of them melded together, only their heads showing they were two different people. Sasuke was inside of a large barrel, slung over the shoulder of the white-haired one.

Besides Kabuto and the one carrying Sasuke, he recognized the rest of them. They were the ones who had created the barrier during the invasion. He was very happy about Tsunade's orders. He had no quarrel killing these people. Kabuto spoke up first.

"Well, it seems that the Leaf was able to catch up to us, though they only sent a few kids our way. A shame, really."

The white haired-one spoke next.

"Kabuto, we have no time to play with these ninja. We have to bring the next vessel to Orochimaru."

Vessel? What did he mean by that? Was Orochimaru going to take over his body somehow? He continued to listen to their banter, trying to grab more information.

"Alright Kimimaro, relax. Jirobo, Tayuya, you two slow them down for a bit and make your way back toward us."

The large one and the redhead nodded, moving forward to protect their team. The large one, probably Jirobo, made several hand seals and put his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!"

The ground around Doffy and his team raised upward in a circle, forming a 'dome prison' as the name entailed. Doffy simply ignored it, thinking of what to do next. The fastest was to get to Sasuke would be to leave some people behind to take care of these guys while the rest moved on. These two seemed to be the weaker ones, based on what his Haki was telling him, so the others would probably be moving even faster than before.

He looked behind him after hearing a loud crash, Kiba trying to break through the barrier. It seemed to be regenerating as he struck. He shook his head, making a game plan.

"Lee, take care of this."

Vergo nodded, calmly walking toward the barrier, directly in front of Jirobo. He reared a fist back, punching forward and piercing straight through it. Vergo had struck the large boy, his Haki sensing the boy flying backward. The barrier began to crumble and Doffy gave out his orders.

"All right, Hinata, Shino, Tenten. I want you three to take these guys on. The rest of us will be moving forward. Once your done, head back to the Leaf Village. We'll be too far ahead for you to help any further. Shino, you're in charge of this group until you return to the Leaf."

They nodded as everyone moved, Doffy leading the way as they chased after Sasuke. He heard the sound of battle behind him but ignored it as he moved forward.

* * *

Shino nodded as Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Neji moved on, Tenten and Hinata at his side. He looked over at the enemy, quickly thinking about how to engage them. Jirobo seemed to be a close range and physical fighter. The girl was more likely a mid to long range fighter, a genjutsu user. The best option would be for Tenten and Hinata to fight Tayuya, prevent her from using her genjutsu and take her down quickly, while he fought the other, using his bugs to drain his chakra. He gave out his new orders, and the two girls rushed over to their opponent.

Shino looked at his new enemy, watching as he got up from the ground and walked over to him.

"Hmm, I don't know whether your brave or stupid, fighting me by yourself. Whatever you are, it doesn't matter anymore. You and your friends are about to die."

Jirobo charged forward, a heavy fist flying through the air. Shino jumped back, his bugs flying through his sleeves as they crawled onto the large ninja. Jirobo roared at him as they sucked out his chakra. Jirobo surprised him, ignoring the bugs and charging at him once again. Another fist was sent, Shino blocking it with his arms. The force sent him skidding along the ground, his arms completely numb. Shino backed away trying to stay away from Jirobo as much as possible.

Then, he saw something odd. His bugs were beginning to fall of off him, dead. He called them back immediately, trying to figure out the problem. When they left his body, Shino could see something running along Jirobo's skin, black chains or triangle-like marking slowly spreading.

'Whatever those are, they've made his chakra almost toxic to my bugs, meaning that I'll be less effective against him now.'

That didn't mean he didn't have a plan though. He brought the bugs who had survived the attack and made sure they stayed within his body. Shino pulled out a kunai, abandoning the use of his bugs for now. Jirobo laughed at him.

"Ha ha ha! Do you think you'll be able to beat me with that? Now that your little insects don't work, you don't stand a chance!"

Jirobo charged forward, much faster this time. His steps were cracking the ground as he sped along, reaching Shino a split second later. Shino ducked under the punch he sent, his kunai slashing at Jirobo's stomach. The larger ninja grabbed Shino's wrist, stopping the blade before quickly turning around, throwing him into the air.

Shino quickly turned in the air, throwing his kunai at Jirobo. There was the ringing of metal as it struck stone, Jirobo now carrying a large sphere of stone.

"Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!"

Jirobo threw it, the large boulder hurtling through the air toward him. Shino moved quickly, using ninja wire to grab a nearby branch and pull himself out of the way. The boulder went past him, nicking his leg as it did. He heard a small crack, and then pain. His leg was injured, and as he landed on the ground, he found it was only just able to support his weight. He looked up, seeing Jirobo slowly walk toward him, laughing as he did so.

"Man, you Leaf Ninja sure are pathetic. I throw one little rock and now you can barely stand."

Jirobo was standing over him now, a fist raised as be prepared to bring it down.

"Time to die, kid."

The fist fell, and Shino rolled out of the way, his bugs flying through his sleeves and surrounding the larger boy. Jirobo laughed as the bugs began to feed on his chakra.

"Ha ha ha! You should already know that won- what? What's going on?!"

The bugs were dying, but no where near as much as before, and were draining Jirobo's chakra dry. Shino slowly got up, eager to explain.

"My insects have a very short lifespan, only living for a couple hours, but they can breed extremely quickly. This also means that they can pass on their traits to their offspring, making them very adaptable. I took the ones that had survived eating your chakra and used them to quickly make a new generation of bugs. Those bugs quickly made new ones as well, making an army capable of somewhat surviving your toxic chakra. It isn't perfect, but it doesn't have to be."

Jirobo was waving his arms, trying to get the insects off him. Soon they enveloped him completely, beginning to drain his chakra dry. Shino relaxed at the sight, letting his insects do the rest of the work. He tensed when he saw large amounts of them begin to drop to the ground. He pulled out another kunai, trying to call his bugs back but they all died on the way there. Jirobo was there, but he had transformed.

His orange hair had lengthened, running down his back. His skin was red, having various bumps along his face and shoulders. The sclera of his eyes had turned black while his iris was now yellow.

"Damn you, forcing me into this state… I'll kill you for this!"

Shino didn't see the point in mentioning that he was already going to kill them, using the time to use his good leg to dive to his left, avoiding the giant's fists as they slammed into the earth. The ground shattered, the force of the blow sending Shino a bit further away. He was on the ground, Jirobo quickly making his way in front of him with a fist reared back.

"Just die already!"

The fist launched forward, Shino unable to dodge it. Just before it landed, the sound of a flute was heard, stopping Jirobo's fist. The world around him began to shift, turning red as something began to hold him in place.

'A genjutsu?'

It must have been Tayuya's, and it seemed to be sound based as well. But, that meant she couldn't control who it hit, meaning Jirobo was struck as well. Shino couldn't move, and his chakra wouldn't dispel the technique. Acting quickly, he sent out his bugs, dispersing in the air around his ears and eating the chakra in the sound waves, preventing them from reaching him.

It worked, the illusion going away as it revealed Jirobo's fist in front of him, staying stock still. He pulled out a kunai, quickly slitting the giants throat while he was immobile, and backing away. Jirobo bled out as he stayed still, Shino looking over to see the other battle. It had moved into the forest now, and Shino wouldn't be able to do much there with his damage leg. He limped to a nearby tree, sending his bugs out to help his teammates.

* * *

Hinata was in a bind, the fight against Tayuya had not gone well so far. As soon as she and Tenten had gone to fight the girl, Tayuya had retreated into the woods, making it difficult to chase her. The area was littered in various traps, her Byakugan being the only thing that had saved her. Not to mention the large creature that the girl was controlling. It was strong and surprisingly quick as well. One hit from it's studded bat would probably kill them, and killing it was looking to be very difficult. Tenten had covered the thing in weapons, but it just didn't stop.

Now, there were stuck in a genjutsu, the creature was approaching when it struck and would probably be swinging its club at them by now. She kept flaring her chakra, trying to break the genjutsu to no avail, when she heard the sound of buzzing. The genjutsu disappeared, Hinata gaining back her mobility and jumping back ward, avoiding an attack that crushed the tree branch she was on.

Tenten joined her, having regained her mobility as well, with bugs buzzing around her head. It must have been Shino. He was using them to eat the chakra in the air, making the genjutsu no longer effective.

"So, what's the plan here Hinata?"

Hinata squeaked slightly, not expecting for the older girl to look to her for a plan. She calmed her breathing, remembering Neji's lessons on remaining confident, and spoke to ger teammate.

"Well, I don't think we can beat this thing, and it seems like Tayuya is controlling it somehow. We should ignore it and try and go for Tayuya instead."

Tenten nodded at her.

"All right, but I don't think we can just ignore this thing. It's too fast and if we take our ey-, well my eyes than I'm probably dead. I don't have 360-degree vision."

She nodded shakily at her, mentally berating herself at the mistake. Tenten wouldn't be able to track the thing as well as her without a Byakugan, and if they messed up they were dead. She looked over to her.

"Do you have anything that would kill this thing then, something you haven't used?"

Tenten put on a small thinking pose, before nodding toward her.

"Yeah, but I'll need to get in close to do it."

Hinata thought up a new plan, trying to think of a way to take out the ogre.

"Alright, I'll get in close and distract it. With Shino's bugs we don't have to worry about Tayuya's genjutsu, so i should be able to stay up close for a bit."

Tenten nodded, Hinata getting ready to go. The giant jumped toward them, Hinata and Tenten separating as it swung its bat at them. Hinata moved in closer, using her Gentle Fist on the creature's leg. Its skin was tough, and its large size reduced the effectiveness of her martial art, but she continued, pressing her fingers into the creature's legs.

It stumbled around, trying to crush her underneath it's feet but she kept moving as she struck, staying clear from it's attacks. She was able to get behind it, then targeted the back of its knee.

"Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms!"

Her hands blurred as they attacked the joint, bringing the creature down to it's knee. Hinata jumped back, seeing the opportunity.

"Now Tenten!"

There was a yell, making Hinata look up above the creature, seeing Tenten in the air. She had a large scroll waving in the wind, and she was slowly falling downward toward the creature. Suddenly, there was a large puff of smoke, covering Tenten for a moment. When she reappeared, there was a large sword in her hands, falling toward the creature. Well, it seemed like a sword, but it was almost too big to be called such. Looking at it with her Byakugan, it was massive, thick, probably very heavy and far too rough. It seemed more like a heap of raw iron than a sword.

Whatever it was, Tenten roared as it slammed into the ogre's head, blood exploding out as it was both sliced and crushed in half. The sword kept going though, it's mere weight ripping through the creature. Her Byakugan watched as it started to slice through it's ribcage, before giving up and reducing it to dust instead. Tenten sheered through the beast, her sword clunking down into the branch beneath them, as she bisected the monster straight down the middle.

Hinata gaped at her as the two halves of the creature fell over and landed on the ground beneath them, Tenten merely giving a small thumbs up as she was covered in blood.

"Pretty cool, huh? I went to one of the local blacksmiths about a week ago and apparently they hired some new kid. Only thing was that he was really bad and ended up making a bunch of junk. So, i asked if I could have all the scrap that he left over and got it for a real cheap price. Then, I forged it all into a big blade, stuck a handle on it, and this baby was born! Whataya think?"

There were stars in her eyes as she talked, her speech getting faster as she continued to talk. Hinata was at a loss for words, deciding to merely shake her head and focus on their enemy.

"That's really great Tenten but we should probably take care of Tayuya first."

Tenten looked a bit disappointed at her answer but nodded, putting the sword back into its scroll.

"Right, I can't actually lift this thing normally so I have to carry it in a scroll. Listen, that probably won't work again, so if she has any more of those things we'll have to take her down as quickly as possible."

Hinata nodded, using her Byakugan to track down Tayuya. She was behind a tree, and there were marks appearing on her skin as well. She could see dark chakra emanating from her neck, obviously planning something. There were two large puffs of smoke appearing on either side of Tayuya, two more large creatures appearing.

She gulped, trying to think of a way to deal with two of them. Tenten was right, they had to take care of Tayuya quickly, or they wouldn't stand a chance. Tayuya's music shifted, the ogre's rushing toward them as it did. Wait a minute…

She strained her ears, listening closely as she dodged the attack. The music shifted again, prompting the creature in front of her to swipe the claws attached to it's wrist. That was it! She looked over to Tenten, yelling over to her.

"Tenten, it's her flute! She's using her flute to control them!"

Tenten looked over, the brief look of confusion turning into understanding as she nodded. They just needed to get rid of Tayuya's flute, that would stop these monsters and make it so they could fight her two-on-one. Hinata moved, using her Byakugan to track the monster behind her. She weaved through it's attacks, turning around the tree at Tayuya, who was surprised at her sudden appearance. She sent her palms moved forward, aimed at her heart. Tayuya jumped away, playing her flute and making the creature continue its attack. Hinata jumped upward, dodging the creatures slash and kicked off the trunk of the tree, moving closer to Tayuya.

Tayuya stopped her playing for a moment, sending a punch at her as Hinata was in mid-air. Hinata knocked the fist aside, using her foot to kick the flute into the air. Tayuya kicked Hinata in the chest, stopping her forward momentum. She fell toward the ground, looking up as Tayuya jumped upward and reached for her flute. A giant shuriken flew through the air, slicing the flute in half before she could reach it.

Hinata looked over, seeing a smiling Tenten as she rushed over and caught Hinata. They landed on the ground, Tenten putting her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Tenten."

She smiled at her.

"No problem."

They looked up, Tayuya looking at her destroyed flute.

"You guys… are so fucking dead!"

Her body began to change, her skin darkening as horns began to grow from her head. The foul chakra began to permeate her body as well. They both tensed, waiting to see what Tayuya would do. The redhead, launched her self forward, snarling at them as she did. She was faster, much faster, and Hinata barely managed to dodge the back-handed fist aimed at her head.

Tayuya lashed out with a kick, hitting Tenten and knocking her away. She turned her attention to Hinata, her fists flying at her. Hinata dodged, her palms striking at Tayuya's chakra points in her arms as she did. It wasn't working well. The foul chakra coming form Tayuya's shoulder seemed to be pushing through the blocked chakra points.

A punch landed, Hinata being thrown to the ground. She looked up quickly, Tayuya about to throw another before Tenten attacked, a katana in hand as she slashed at her back. There was a hiss of pain from the redhead, who quickly turned around and dodged the next slash. The two were dueling, Tenten slashing at Tayuya who dodged the blade as she sent punches and kicks at her opponent.

Hinata got up, rushing to help as Tayuya pulled out a kunai, blocking the sword strike and kicking Tenten away. Hinata caught her, getting her on her feet as they attacked together. Tayuya was good, very good, and was keeping up with the both of them.

She ducked over sword slashes, slapped away her palms, all while attacking back at the same time. But, she was beginning to tire. A nick there, another chakra point closed there. She was wearing down, and soon enough, someone had messed up.

Tayuya slashed at Tenten with her kunai. Tenten stepped closer, her shoulder hitting Tayuya's inner elbow as her hand grabbed Tayuya's wrist, keeping the arm in place. Her katana flipped around in her other hand, stabbing downward into Tayuya's foot. Tayuya screamed and Hinata saw her chance. She circled behind the girl, her chakra coursing through her as she used the technique Neji had taught to her.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

She struck forward, targeting the chakra points around Tayuya's shoulder and going outward. They began to close at a rapid pace, Hinata quickly closing any that reopened. Soon, Tayuya's transformation reverted, and she dedicated the other 32 palms to her heart. She heard the redhead cough up blood, falling to the ground soon after.

Hinata sighed, exhausted at using the technique. Both her and Tenten collapsed for a moment, catching their breath and letting the adrenaline leave their bodies. A couple minutes later, they got back up, heading off to meet back with Shino.

He was laying against a tree, Hinata's Byakugan seeing the injured leg that was causing him distress.

"I'm guessing you two were able to win", he said, the bugs around their heads returning to his sleeves.

The two of them nodded, Tenten speaking up.

"Sure did! Mission complete boss!"

The two hurled Shino onto their shoulders, beginning the trek back to the Leaf Village. Hinata looked behind her, hoping that everyone else would be okay.

* * *

Doffy and the rest of the team kept moving, chasing after the Sound ninja. They caught up quickly it seems, as they had to avoid several arrows that were fired at them from various directions. The one with multiple arms was here, trying to slow them down like his friends. He looked at the others, but Neji interrupted him.

"I'll take this one. You guys move on ahead."

Doffy looked at him for a moment, before nodding. The team moving to get past the Sound ninja. He was standing in front of them, gold stakes made of some type of metal in all of his hands. He threw them, Doffy using his strings to knock them out of the way. Doffy sent an overhead kick at the ninja, who used four of his six arms to block it, the other two sending punches toward him. He brought his other foot down, using it to drive him forward and above the ninja, while sending the ninja stumbling.

He moved forward, Neji turning back to face their enemy and stop him from following. There were only three of them now, Kiba, Vergo and himself. There were still four more enemies on the remaining team and they were getting closer to the border now.

They kept moving, running into yet another enemy, the two headed ones. He grit his teeth, Kiba volunteering this time. He nodded to him and Vergo and himself kept moving. They had to be quick now. They couldn't let them escape and Kabuto and the other were clearly the fastest in the group. They needed to defeat them, grab Sasuke and come back, just incase anyone needed help defeating the others.

They kept running, finally catching up in a large grassy field. The other two stopped, turning around to greet them. Kabuto began to speak first.

"So, you made then, huh? What a surprise, but I wonder if it was worth losing all your friends. First Sakura and now the rest too? What a shame. Kimimaro, take Sasuke back to Orochimaru, I'll take care of this."

Kimimaro nodded, continuing to run toward the Land of Sound. Kabuto's words condemned him. He admitted to being the one who planted those explosives in Sakura's house. Doffy looked over to Vergo.

"Follow him, Lee. I'll take care of Kabuto."

Lee nodded, moving to go past Kabuto.

"As if I'd let you!"

Kabuto moved as well, aiming an attack as Vergo. Doffy moved behind Kabuto, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him. He gathered his chakra, creating the strongest strings that he could and threw them into the air. They came down, impaling into the ground and creating a small cage, trapping Kabuto and himself inside.

"Demon Strings: Birdcage!"

* * *

Kimimaro ran toward the border, coming up to the legendary Valley of the End. Moving quickly, he grabbed the barrel on his back and threw it, turning around to block the punch aimed at him. The fist was heavy, and he brought up the bones in his arms to reinforce himself, blocking the strike. The force still sent him flying, skidding over the water and onto the other side of the river.

He got to his feet, running over the water to meet his opponent, a strange looking boy with a bowl-shaped haircut. Whoever he was, his physical strength was impressive, but his bones were more than enough to take the impact. Looking over, the barrel had broken, a still unconscious Sasuke laying on the ground. Kabuto's sedative was still in effect, and he should be out for a couple days still. This fight would have no interruptions.

Raising a hand, he fired bones through his fingertips, sending them at the enemy ninja. The boy pulled something from his vest, a stick of bamboo, and slapped the projectile out the air. He rushed forward as well, meeting him in the water. Kimimaro made a sword of bone, their weapons clashing at the center of the river. There was a shockwave, the force of their attacks making the water around them fly outward.

Kimimaro quickly sent a bone out from his shoulder, trying to impale his enemy. The other dodged, using his other hand to send a fist at his stomach. Kimimaro jumped back, his bone sword slamming down onto the other outstretched hand as he dodged. He watched in curiosity as the boys fist turned black, his blade striking the hand but doing no damage.

' _An interesting technique, hardening his body to such a degree. It went on his clothes as well, meaning he can probably harden that Bamboo Shoot of his too. Such a dangerous opponent, a mix of immense physical strength and unyielding physical defense. I can't afford to get too carried away, Orochimaru is waiting for that boy, but I don't see a way to defeat this ninja quickly.'_

The two separated for a moment, Kimimaro using the chance to speak.

"Tell me Leaf Ninja, what is your name?"

The other looked at him for a moment, before holding the bamboo in front of him.

"Rock Lee."

Kimimaro nodded, the first stage of the curse seal spreading across his body from his chest.

"Rock Lee, I, Kimimaro will take great pride in defeating you. You're a worthy opponent, so I won't bother playing around with you."

He had to get Lee away from Sasuke. He needed just a few moments with the boy. It was less than ideal, but he saw no way of getting Sasuke out of here with Lee on their heels. He moved, rushing toward Lee while stabbing his blade forward. Lee dodged to the side, his Bamboo lashing out. Bones grew from his body, bending as they absorbed the impact of the attack. He lashed out with a kick, watching as Lee caught the attack with his hand.

'Even in this state, his physical strength is greater than my own.'

Bones grew from his foot, wrapping around Lees hand. Kimimaro jumped into the air, tilting his body and using his grapple on Lee's hand to throw him toward the water below. Lee began to fall, and Kimimaro stabbed forward again, slightly shocked when the black armor returned again, blocking the attack on his chest. Lee fell into the water, and Kimimaro withdrew the bones so he wouldn't be dragged in.

He jumped away or tried to at least. A hand grabbed onto Kimimaro's ankle, pulling him into the water with Lee. The water was cold, but he forced his eyes opened to keep track of his opponent. There was a fist heading toward him, which Kimimaro dodged as he sent his own, spiked bone replacing his knuckles. Lee used his other hand to nudge the attack aside, pulling his arm back and sending an elbow toward his head.

Kimimaro threw his head backward, dodging the punch as his leg came up. The foot stopped just in front of Lee's face, a spiked bone shooting outward a second after. Lee moved his head to the side, grabbing the out stretched leg and pulling. Lee was below him now, Kimimaro's back to the other boy. He saw his intent and grew plated bones on his back just as a pair of fists thundered into him.

He was thrown out of the water, exploding gout of its surface. He reoriented himself as the plates of bone disappeared, landing back on the water and waiting for his opponent to surface. His hand reached and stroked his back lightly, thing about the strike. That was most likely one of his armored attacks. He felt those plates of bone crack slightly at the attack.

A hand burst out of the water, slamming onto its surface as it pulled its owner up. Lee was back on his feet. He grabbed the floating stick of bamboo and prepared for the next engagement. Kimimaro charged forward again, slashing his sword at Lee. The other dodged, Kimimaro making bones just out from his body to impale the boy. He dodged again, but Kimimaro wasn't done. He kept moving, using his sword and bones to attack his enemy. There was another ability Lee had, a crafty one as well. No one could easily react to the attacks he sent at the boy. The bones he grew from his body had caught jonin off guard. No, Lee was doing something to predict his attacks, most likely reading his intent somehow. So…

He had begun to spin quickly, his bones tearing at the boy as much as he could. He saw a weakness. Even the boys skin seemed to be naturally hard, but the blackened armor required concentration and purpose. If he couldn't see the attack coming, and if even Kimimaro didn't know exactly where his attack was going to land, he could pierce his defenses.

A punch landed on him, heavily impacting his stomach and sending Kimimaro flying backward. He skidded along the water, eyeing his opponent and spitting out the blood that the punch had caused him. There were cuts all along the other boy, but they were minor. Even without the ability to predict his attacks, Lee was skilled to survive such an assault. He needed more strength, if he wanted to open a window of opportunity, he needed to use the second stage.

He felt the transformation and worked on a strategy. He couldn't die here, meaning he couldn't use the second state for too long. He just needed enough to take down Lee for a moment, so he could get to Sasuke and get back to the Land of Sound. He didn't even have to make it back to Orochimaru, the ninja waiting at the border would do the rest for him.

The transformation was complete. He was slightly slower in this form, but only because his bones became denser to provide better protection and more powerful attacks, something that was greatly needed against Lee. He moved forward, abandoning his bone blade to rear back a punch, sending it forward. Lee crossed his arms, the black armor reappearing to protect him. Kimimaro's fist landed, the force of the attack sending Lee flying backward into the waterfall behind him.

Kimimaro chased after him, his bones forming spiked gauntlets around his fists. He considered using his Dance of the Clematis but decided against it. It took a lot out of him to forge the necessary weapons, and he needed to survive this battle. He reached Lee's body that was buried in the rock. Kimimaro's fists flew, closing his eyes so he didn't know where his punches would land. After a few seconds, he stopped, opening his eyes. He jumped backward, eyeing the waterfall and not seeing Lee emerge.

He deactivated the curse seal, moving to Sasuke's body. He reached him and began to work. It took less than a minute, but he was done soon after. Now, he just had to get to Orochimaru. He heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw a fist flying toward him, impacting his ribcage. The bones inside cracked, his body lodging inside the canyon wall due to the attacks force. He coughed up blood, and looked up, seeing Lee standing there.

His trench coat was destroyed, revealing the body underneath. There was a mass of muscle there, a body that a 12-year-old shouldn't possess. His face was impassive, but Kimimaro couldn't help but feel rage emanate from the boy. More worrisome, was the black armor that now covered his entire upper body. The rock under Lee's feet crunched and splintered as he walked, slowly approaching Kimimaro. Whatever Lee was doing, it made him much stronger than before, and he didn't want to test his strength, he didn't have the time.

He moved forward, sending a fist covered in a gauntlet of spiked bone. Lee raised a hand, sending it forward with a single finger outstretched. Kimimaro watched in shock as the bones were pierced, Lee's finger digging into his hand. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his arm back, his bones growing to form a protective cage around himself as he forced his way to Sasuke.

He could feel Lee grab at the bones, trying to pull them apart and get closer to him. He could feel them quickly begin to break and splinter in his hands. His bones weren't strong enough to hold him back for long.

He reactivated the second state of his curse seal, making the bones larger and stronger before Lee could break them. He was just about to reach Sasuke before he felt a pull, Lee grabbing him and throwing back toward the canyon wall.

He landed on his feet, kicking off the wall to give him momentum. He didn't have a choice, Lee was a monster and he needed to get away from him. He formed a drill of bone on to his right arm, made of the densest and strongest bone he could muster. He sent it forward, trying to stab Lee through the chest.

Lee used both his fists, slamming into either side of the drill and trying to stop it. It was working too. Kimimaro landed on the ground, using his legs and tail to force the drill forward.

"J-just die!"

He pushed Lee off his feet sending him into the air and onto the river. His attack didn't land, just merely pushing Lee backward. Kimimaro saw his chance and didn't waste it. He quickly grabbed Sasuke, applying a paper bomb to him and threw him away from them both, making sure that Lee was watching.

As soon as he did, he deactivated the curse seal and ran away, sprinting to the Land of Sound. He could hear Lee rushing to catch Sasuke and save him, giving Kimimaro ample time to escape. He could feel pain running through his body, his sickness and the fight making his body sore and ache. He sighed quietly, not liking how the mission turned out. They couldn't bring Sasuke back, but this would have to do.

* * *

Doffy watched as Kabuto eyed the cage curiously, seeming to laugh at his situation.

"Wow, who knew there was so much that could be done with just a few strings. You are pretty impressive Naruto."

Doffy grinned at him.

"Heh heh heh! You know, it seems like you don't really understand what kind of situation you're in, so let me tell you. I'm am quite _angry_ , Kabuto."

The silver haired ninja smiled at him mockingly.

"Oh really, then why are you smiling so much then?"

His grin widened.

"I'm smiling just because I can't get any angrier!"

Doffy raised his palms, molten strings shooting outward to his opponent. Kabuto jumped through the air, dodging the attacks as he moved forward. Kabuto sent his Chakra Scalpels forward, Doffy blocking the attack with a Haki covered knee. He was surprised to feel pain in his leg and jumped back ward. He used strings to repair the damage, eyeing Kabuto curiously who was chuckling.

"Surprised? I saw that armor last time we met, when you had attacked me, but don't think it's gonna protect you now! Want to know why?"

Kabuto removed his shirt, revealing his upper body. His skin was changing colors, the same shade as his new leg.

"Extraordinary, isn't it? The cells of the First Hokage are a part of my body now, making me stronger. But there is a risk you see. I didn't stay behind because I wanted to fight you, Naruto. The leg that I attached to myself was an early prototype, and the First's cells aren't stable. They're slowly taking over my body. I'm afraid I'm going to die soon."

"Heh heh heh! Yes, you are. But that leg won't be the cause of it!"

Doffy charged forward, sending another drop kick at Kabuto. The traitor raised his hand to apply his Scalpel once again, just as expected. A string appeared connected to his shin and thigh, slicing into Kabuto's hand.

"Fret Saw!"

The hand was severed, Kabuto not making a sound as it was removed. Doffy headbutted his opponent, knocking him to the ground with a sickening crack. Kabuto lashed out with his remaining hand, nicking Doffy's side and cutting through his Haki. His strings quickly repaired the damage, Doffy slamming his leg down onto Kabuto's arm. He could feel the bones inside crumble as Kabuto cried out slightly. Doffy jumped back as Kabuto sent a poisonous mist from his mouth, quickly getting to his feet.

"Hahahaha! It's truly incredible, just look!"

Kabuto gestured toward the arm he had just broken, watching the arm twist and turn, the bones inside healing rapidly as the flow of blood came to a stop.

"My own regeneration technique with the First Hokage's cells amplifying it, truly fascinating."

Doffy was done, moving quickly to take down the deranged ninja. He sent a string forward, watching as Kabuto jumped left to dodge it. He was in front of him soon enough, a hand grabbing at Kabuto's remaining wrist. Kabuto was about to open his mouth again before Doffy's other fist rocketed upward, closing it and shattering his teeth. He wrapped his strings around Kabuto's other wrist, pulling and tightening the string, slicing his other hand off.

He headbutted him again, knocking Kabuto to the ground. He sat cross legged on the ninjas chest, sending his strings upward and having them crash down, nailing his limbs to the ground. He looked down at the screaming ninja, grinning at him.

Kabuto made to speak but he stopped that quickly, sending a tendril of string into his mouth and down his throat.

"Heh heh heh! You know Kabuto, there is some joy to be had here. I get to take joy in the fact that you'll be going to hell tonight."

His strings didn't stop, going down his throat and further into his body. They began to get thinner, digging into him as they spread throughout his body.

"But, call me greedy, I can't just let you leave without knowing what it's going to be like."

Kabuto was trying to scream, blood coming out of his mouth and soaking his strings.

"Now, I know what your asking. 'Doffy, what do you mean till you know what it's like?'"

The strings were spread through his entire body know, Kabuto stopping his screaming to listen intently on his next few words.

"Well…"

Doffy leaned in, looking directly into Kabuto's eyes, his grin stretching across his entire face, painfully so.

" _I've always wanted to know what it's like, to_ _ **burn in hell**_ _."_

He sent fire chakra down the strings, watching as Kabuto's screaming resumed. He did it slowly, roasting the man from the inside. Eventually, Kabuto stopped screaming, getting used to the pain. He sent more chakra, watching with interest as he could see his strings glow through Kabuto's skin.

"Heh heh heh! You know, those healing powers of your sure are incredible! Let's see how much it takes to _burn_ through them!"

Black smoke was coming off him as he writhed in pain, Doffy laughing all the while. He got up, standing above Kabuto and looking down at his face. He amped up the heat even further, now using the same amount as his Overheat attack. It didn't take long after that, his skin beginning to melt and turn black. Kabuto stopped moving, his healing no longer taking place. He was dead.

Doffy removed the birdcage, all his strings quickly disappearing. He looked up, not realizing that he had been torturing Kabuto for such a long time. Time really flies when your having fun. He looked over, seeing Vergo approach with Sasuke in hand.

He grinned at his friend, looking at Sasuke as Vergo approached. He frowned, not liking what he was seeing. He sighed, gesturing for Vergo to follow as they moved to check on everyone else, towing a one-eyed Sasuke Uchiha with them.

* * *

They had all returned to the village, bringing an injured Sasuke Uchiha with them. Everyone had survived their battles as well, though it seemed Kiba had the hardest time out of all of them. Still, Doffy had succeeded in his mission, though he wished it had gone better. Orochimaru had the Sharingan, and he would be a dangerous opponent the next time they met.

It had been a couple days since then, and Jiraiya had returned to the village. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had woken up but Tsunade said that Sasuke's sedative should be wearing off soon. Having been given that information, the rest of the Konoha Rookies had stayed in his hospital room for the last couple hours, waiting for him to awaken. Doffy was in the corner of the room, his arms crossed as he waited, listening to the other's make idle conversation. Sasuke began to stir, and everyone went quiet. They watched as he slowly sat up, looking at the rest of them with his remaining eye, the other side of his face was bandaged up. Sasuke slowly placed a hand on the bandaged side of his face, Doffy stepping forward, a serious expression on his face.

"They took it, Sasuke. Your right Sharingan eye. We weren't able to get to you in time."

Sasuke looked down, the rest of the room silent as they watched. An expression of pain appeared on his face, slowly looking up toward him.

"Naruto…"

His voice was quiet, surprising Doffy. He didn't make a move though, waiting to hear Sasuke's words.

"Help me. Help me kill Itachi, please."

Doffy was quiet for a moment, absorbing the boy's words. He smiled a moment later, offering a hand to the boy.

* * *

They were leaving now, Sasuke deciding to go with them to train. Sakura had to stay behind, her injuries had not yet healed, but Tsunade offered to train the girl while they were away, and he had faith that she would be alright.

The girl had cried when she awoken, Temari holding the girl, reminding her that she still had a family. It was a tough decision for them both, but they would reunite soon enough, and be even stronger for it. He looked over to Jiraiya, who was waiting at the gate. Lee, Temari and Sasuke were there as well, waiting for him. There was training to do, strength to gather, and a collection of missing ninja to kill. He walked forward, joining them as they walked out of the village.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

Asuma watched as the Nine Tails left the village, deep in thought. He had spoken to Jiraiya, told him about his concerns. The Toad Sage brushed him off, telling him he was being paranoid. It was possible he was right. Naruto really could just be another talented ninja. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that the eyes behind those glasses hid something dark within them.

"Now he is off, going to gather new strength."

Asuma turned, seeing someone come up behind him. They continued to talk.

"You know, he burst into the Hokage Tower, interrupting a very important meeting just to send a message. Naruto Uzumaki is a wild and dangerous boy. If he is not put under control soon, who knows what could happen."

Asuma was silent for a moment, listening to the other man's words before speaking.

"And what are you suggesting here? That we chain him down and put a collar on him?"

The other man chuckled.

"No, of course not. All I'm asking, is if you will support me, when the time is right. Well, Jonin Asuma?"

Asuma looked the other man in the eye, before returning his gaze to the Jinchuuriki leaving the village.

"Of course, Lord Danzo."

He never saw the Mangekyo Sharingan, spinning underneath the elder man's bandages.

* * *

"Well Itachi, how strong is the Nine Tails? Are the rumors true then?"

Pain watched as Itachi nodded.

"So, it would seem. He was able to hold off both Kisame and I. An impressive feat."

Kisame began to laugh as well.

"He sure did! The kid has some interesting abilities. I can't wait to get in a fight with him again."

Pain nodded at him.

"Very well. We will start our temporary disbanding for 3 years. Begin gathering funds however you can and meet back here when I call for you. When it is time to hunt down the Jinchuuriki, we will gather in larger numbers. If the Nine Tails has shown such a large amount of strength already, then we will need as many of us as possible to defeat him after we return."

The rest of the Akatuski nodded, agreeing with his orders.

"Now, dismiss- "

"Now, hold on there, Leader."

His hologram and the others turned, looking toward the newcomer.

"I want to propose a little deal between us. I'll help you grab your Jinchuuriki and grab the Nine Tailed Fox as well. In return…"

He looked down at the figure, slight surprise at the lone Sharingan in Orochimaru's right eye.

"I want Naruto Uzumaki's corpse!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright everyone, now's the time to make any other suggestions you have. Also, we wanted to know of you wanted a chapter or two of the training trip itself. That way you would get a better idea of Doffy and everyone's abilities. Other than that though, we'll see you guys in the reviews and the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! First off, sorry for the delay about this one, we wanted to wait to hear everything you all had to say before we began this chapter. Also, Memorial Day weekend was hectic, meaning we couldn't start this chapter till late last night.

There was a divide in the reviews about whether we should have training arc chapters or not. Some wanted multiple chapters, some wanted no chapters, some wanted flashbacks, and some wanted an entire arc.

We decided to meet in the middle and make this one chapter, touching up on the various characters and moving some plot points along. It ended up being longer than we expected as well. But, it officially puts us into Shippuden as of the next chapter.

Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead and start reading!

* * *

Chapter 13

He had been walking for a long time, seemingly forever. The trees passed him by, slowly as he stumbled further and further, no destination in mind, no salvation in sight. It was raining now, like so many days before. The winds would grow harsh sometimes, the chilly air and freezing rain biting at his skin through the rags that he had found in his travels. Even so, he didn't stop moving.

How long had it been? How many sunrises had he seen, and how often had the moon looked down at him, pitying him? He didn't know anymore, he had lost count. But he moved ever onward, hoping for an answer, a reason to rest his weary legs. He stumbled through many towns, surviving off scraps and whatever else he could find. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but he had no other choice.

His body was weak, frail even, and he had no way to defend himself anyways. He was not a fighter, and there was no chance than anyone would hire someone like him for any type of job. He had grown rather thin as the days went by, and the rags he had gotten had begun to wear down as they were battered by the elements.

Through it all, no one had bothered to help him. After all, who would bother helping something so pitiful? His existence was a humiliating thing, and he had come to realize that there were few who would go out of there way to give him anything other than looks of pity. He didn't need pity, he needed help.

He continued to walk, coming across a large bridge. It was massive in size, probably one of the biggest structures the man had ever seen. It would be even more fascinating if he wasn't so hungry. Desperate to get to a nearby town, he moved across the bridge, aching for whatever treasures he could find in this town.

He ignored the other passerby's, various merchants and travelers eyeing him with suspicion and concern. He ignored them, and just kept walking, not daring to look into their eyes and reveal himself. There was something about him, something about his face that unnerved those around him. It was the only thing visible underneath his 'clothes', the rest of him covered in torn cloth and bandages to avoid sickness and conserve warmth.

He looked up ever so slightly, trying to find the end of the bridge. It was far, unfairly so. He could feel his body weakening, his stomach craving any kind of sustenance. It hurt. Still, he had to continue, he wouldn't die like this, not like this. Every part of his failing body refused to die in this way, as if it were yearning for a more fitting death, or perhaps a more fulfilling life.

His eyes widened, his hands quickly jutting out ward to catch himself as he stumbled onto the ground. His hands hit the ground, his arms almost immediately buckling under his own weight. His face hit the ground with a wet splat, the rain covered concrete meeting his cool, pale skin. He laid there for a moment, his breaths labored as he tried to gather the energy to get up.

His eyes watched the feet of the others, the various people walking around him, ignoring him. He felt tears sting his eyes, slowly falling to join the freezing rain. Why was this happening, was he being punished? He blinked away the tears, his arms shaking as he pulled himself up and back onto his feet.

His eyes narrowed with determination, moving at a slightly quicker pace. He leaned forward slightly, fighting through the rough winds as he slowly weaved through the moving crowd. He didn't know how long it took, but he had made it, his feet touching down on a dirt path as he stepped off the bridge. He smiled lightly, proud of what he had accomplished. It didn't last long.

He moved through the small town that the bridge had lead him to. It was more of a village really, with small wooden buildings and huts. Nonetheless, he had done this enough times by now, he knew what to do. He went into an alleyway, spotting a small dumpster behind a food stand. He moved quietly, looking around and making sure no one spotted him.

His travels had taught him that townsfolk didn't appreciate people rummaging through their garbage, and it had gotten him into several scrapes and thrown out of a village or two. Seeing no one, he peered inside, his hands shaking but desperately shoveling into the container, looking for anything edible. It was disgusting, what little he had found was barely edible and tasted even worse, but it meant he would live, whatever that was worth.

There was the crunch of gravel, causing his hands to freeze as his head swiveled around. His eyes were met with a fist, flying toward his face. He reared back, his hands coming out of the dumpster and flying upward to protect himself. He was too slow. The force of the punch sent him to the ground, pain exploding on his face. He fell to the ground, his eyes opening slightly to see his attackers and a couple others coming closer to him.

They began to kick him, bruising his flesh and making pain swell throughout his body. He curled up, trying to protect himself as much as he could. He couldn't fight back, and he had been in this situation before. People in a state like his own, trying to find a way to survive. Or, just some sick thugs looking for a way to pass the time. Either way, it didn't make the blows easier to handle.

The attacks began to slow down, hands beginning to search him for whatever he had. One of them spoke up.

"Aw man, I told you guys he wouldn't have anything on him."

There was a more forceful kick landing as he finished his words, another voice taking his place.

"Yeah, but I mean, look at him. Is it really that surprising? This guys at rock bottom, I almost pity him."

The kicking began to stop, the trio not finding anything on him. He looked up at slightly, trying to identify them through darkening vision. The looked down at him as well, the third one speaking for the first time.

"H-hey, what's up with this guys- "

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!"

The three looked over in another direction, shock and alarm appearing on their faces.

"S-shit! C'mon, let's go guys!"

They ran away, a large figure blurring past him to chase them down. He continued to lay there, his vision beginning to fade as the pain settled in his body. The figure came back, an older man wearing a straw hat. The man knelt toward him, his hand shaking him slightly.

"Hey, you all right kid?"

He tried to speak, but he found he couldn't, weakness and fatigue taking over his body. Through the darkness, he saw a young boy appear, clutching the older man's sleeve as he looked down at his prone body.

"Grandpa, what are we gonna do?"

The 'grandpa' looked at the child, before settling his gaze back on him.

"We're taking him with us. C'mon Inari, help me drag him up, I'll have to carry him on my back."

He felt them move his body, trying to help them but not able to in the slightest. His eyes began to close on their own will, darkness enveloping his vision.

* * *

His eyes opened, a steady rhythm of footsteps rumbling through his body. He was on someone's back, the old mans. He looked around seeing them walk through a forest. The old man noticed his waking state, looking back to gaze at him.

"I see your awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

He nodded slightly, trying to speak but immediately abandoning the attempt, his throat dry and hoarse, ironic considering the rain that dripped through the leaves. The old man saw his struggles, and simply nodded toward him.

"Don't speak for now. I'm takin you back to my house. We'll get some super food and drink in ya, then we can talk."

He nodded toward the man dizzyingly, closing his eyes and leaning against his shoulder, enjoying the steady rhythm of the man's steps. It was nice, being able to rest like this, to not have to worry about someone mugging him as he slept or sneak around bandits that littered the roads. It was a nice feeling.

His eyes slowly opened, feeling the rain come to a stop. They had exited the woods, the sun appearing through the clouds and shining down on a small house, overlooking a small, blue pond. It seemed peaceful, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the realization that he would be going into that home.

The man walked inside, a child running past him as he did, Inari if he remembered correctly. There was a woman waiting inside, Inari's mother perhaps. He learned her name quickly, the old man providing it a moment later.

"Tsunami, get some food for this kid, something light, like soup."

The woman turned around, her eyes widened as she spotted him being carried by the older man.

"F-father? Who is that, what's going on?"

She was panicking slightly, unsure what to do for a moment before the man reassured her.

"Everything's fine Tsunami, he's just a kid that needs some help, that's all."

She visibly calmed at his words, grabbing various pots and pans as the old man carried him over to a couch, lightly placing him down. He let himself fall into the seat, admiring the comfort and bliss the furniture brought him. It was heavenly, a ray light in the gloomy shade that was the feeling of sleeping and resting on the cold, hard ground.

He leaned back, closing his eyes as he rested. He laid there for a while, opening them as he began to smell something wonderful. He looked down, seeing a small table setup in front of him, a bowl of soup laid before him with a small glass of water. He looked up, seeing the woman smile down at him.

He looked down at the bowl, hesitantly beginning to eat, not believing the current situation. He grabbed the bowl, bringing it to his lips and praying this all wasn't just a dream. He sipped, having his first taste of a cooked meal. It was indescribable.

Time seemed to suddenly pass, and he found the bowl and glass of water both empty. He looked up, slightly embarrassed at his actions. The old man had a wide grin on his face as he watched, Tsunami giggling into her palm. The man grabbed a chair, placing it in front of the small table in front of him.

"Well, now that you've eaten, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Tazuna, and this is my daughter, Tsunami. The boy behind her is my grandson, Inari."

He looked at the small trio, nodding to them before looking at the old man, waiting for him to continue. They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward look appearing on Tazuna's face.

"E-er, well, what's your name, kid?"

He tilted his head at the question, an answer coming to his lips. He cleared his throat, gently stretching his vocal chords. His voice was quiet and whisper like, but the small family could hear them easily in the small room.

"M-my name is… is…"

He tried to answer, but he couldn't. Who was he again? He couldn't remember. The answer was there, he knew it was, but it simply sat there, just out of reach. Tazuna had a look of pity on his face.

"C-can… can you not remember?"

He looked toward the ground, shaking his head slowly. The room was quiet for a moment, everyone trying to think of something to say. Tazuna decided quickly.

"Well, that's fine. You can stay here with us for as long as you like, but this isn't a charity. As soon as we get some more food in you, you're gonna help around here, deal?"

He looked up, his neck disagreeing with the quick movement. That… that was something he absolutely couldn't refuse. It was an end to it, an end to the constant roaming and struggle for mere survival. He nodded his head, eager to show his acceptance. They smiled at him, Tazuna letting out booming laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Alright then, we have a spare bedroom in the house. That'll be your room, er… We'll come up with a name for you in a few days if you don't remember it by then, alright?"

He nodded, feeling hope spring up within for the first time in recent memory.

It had taken several days until Tazuna had decided to let him out of the house. They were surprised at the recovery he had made though. His once skinny limbs and stomach had filled out quiet quickly, and they thought he looked much healthier than before.

Tazuna had decided to take him fishing in the nearby pond for now, just to get him outside again. According to him, he 'needed the sunlight, badly'. Whatever it was, he didn't really mind, happy to be able to enjoy moving and walking properly, the previous ever-present weakness and fatigue purged from his body.

It was a relaxing experience, sitting on the dock with Tazuna, catching fish. He wasn't very good at it, having lost several fish and pulling up mostly random junk and litter. Still, he enjoyed it greatly, and couldn't help but wish that it never ended. Soon, the sun began to dim, and a heavy rain began to fall. He tried to pull up the tattered hood of his clothes, but quickly remembered that Tazuna and his family had gotten him actual clothes.

He didn't have to worry about the rain long, something being placed on his head to block the rain. He looked over, seeing Tazuna wearing his straw hat, with an arm outstretched over his head. His eyes peered upward, seeing Tazuna place a hat on his own head, blocking the rain.

A memory, a flash of images and sound. It was loud, bright and incomprehensible, a cacophony of noise and color that he couldn't understand. But, through it all, two things stood out. He looked over to Tazuna.

"I remember."

Tazuna gave him a confused look. He smiled at the older man.

"My name, I think I remember my name."

Tazuna gave him a great grin, a hand being placed on his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"That's great! So, let's hear it then!"

He smiled at his enthusiasm, eager to tell the man his recollection.

"It's Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi."

Tazuna looked at him for a moment, before giving another booming laugh.

"Kabuto huh? Well that's quite the super name if I ever heard one!"

Tazuna got up, dragging Kabuto with him to his feet. He walked back to the house, gesturing for him to follow.

"Well? Let's get out of this weather and go introduce you properly, Kabuto."

He smiled, following the man to the house. Tsunami cooked them a large meal to celebrate. Inari even looked happy for him, being unusually gloomy for such a young child. The meal was nice; pleasant and warm as he was surrounded by such a caring family. They had brought him into their home, with no other reason than to help him. He only wished there were more people like this in his travels.

The meal ended far too soon, but night had come, and he needed to rest. Tazuna said they would begin some real work tomorrow, working on various things in the nearby villages. He was apparently an expert builder and contractor, having been the one who had constructed the massive bridge that lead him to this land.

He walked into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and washing his hands. Gathering a small 'puddle' in his palms, he splashed his face, and looked up at the mirror. He had remembered his name today, that was what he had told Tazuna. He didn't mention anything else, didn't mention the blood, the screams echoing throughout the dark, underground hallways. He didn't mention the feeling of something digging through his body, burning him from the inside out.

He looked at his face, eyeing his strange, white skin. He brought a pale white hand up, feeling the texture of his face. It felt… wrong, unnatural even. As he looked himself in the eyes, he couldn't stop the thought ringing in his head.

' _Just… just who are you, Kabuto Yakushi?'_

* * *

.

 _2 Years later_

 _._

* * *

She ducked under her sensei's punch, returning it with her own, aimed at his chest. Kakashi jumped back, making hand seals all the while.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sakura formed her own seals, creating a wall of earth to block the intense heat. She jumped upward, dodging the pair of hands bursting from underneath her, trying to grab her ankles. She began to fall, and reared a fist aimed at the ground below her. She let loose, a battle cry coming from her throat as her fist impacted the ground.

It shattered, the earth splitting and crumbling apart at the force of her attack. The hands sticking out of the ground puffed into smoke, revealing itself to be a shadow clone. She turned around, seeing Kakashi appear a few meters away from her. She grabbed a slab of stone, remnants of the wall she created before it was destroyed by her punch. She threw it toward the Jonin, making hand seals as he dodged stone projectile.

She ran forward, silently preparing her ninjutsu as she went. She reached Kakashi, her hands glowing with chakra as she lashed out. Kakashi dodged her Chakra Scalpels expertly, weaving through the deadly attacks. She raised a foot, slamming it into the ground as a Scalpel lashed out. The ground shuddered, throwing Kakashi off balance and vulnerable to her attack. There was a puff of smoke, a shadow clone appearing and throwing Kakashi out of the way of her Scalpel.

The clone had a kunai in hand, slashing toward her. She ducked underneath it, a hand slashing at the clone's side and dispelling it as she slammed her hands on the ground, casting the ninjutsu she had been waiting for.

"Earth Style: Earthen Stone Shoots!"

Spikes of hardened stone shot out from the ground, stabbing through the air to pierce through her sensei. Kakashi moved quickly, his hands and feet taking advantage of the perception enhancing powers of his Sharingan, using it to grab the pillars and launch himself off them, dodging them completely.

She kept her hands to the ground, the spikes continuing to follow Kakashi as he weaved and flipped through them. Kakashi messed up, tripping slightly and allowing several spikes to pierce through his body. She quickly dispelled his genjutsu, not believing the scene for a second as she turned around, and jumped back, ready to fight against a wolf of lightning that was now charging toward her. She formed her hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

A large cyclone of water appeared before her, tearing through the lightning wolf and heading straight toward Kakashi. She watched carefully as he formed hand seals, a wall of earth rising to block the torrent of water and electricity. She ran, racing toward the wall and driving a fist into it. The wall exploded outward, revealing a slightly shocked Kakashi who still had his palms on the ground.

She landed in front of him, her foot stomping onto his hands to hold him to the ground and a kunai in her hand, now around Kakashi's neck. The two stood there for a moment, eyeing each other, before she smiled at him, panting slightly.

"Looks like… I finally win this one… Kakashi sensei…"

Her eyes widened as she felt something tapping her shoulder lightly. She sighed, turning her head slightly to see another ruffled Kakashi, a double eye smile on his mostly hidden face, and making a peace sign with his other hand.

"Yo!"

She looked back at the shadow clone before her, who was laughing sheepishly. Her eye twitched in frustration, and she quickly vented it by hitting the clone as hard as she could. It disappeared far too quickly.

She sighed, then put on a light smile as she turned to her sensei, who commented on their spar immediately, pulling down his headband and hiding his Sharingan.

"You've improved greatly, Sakura. Honestly, you could probably start testing to become a jonin soon. You have a wide array of skills already, and you're only going to get even stronger at this rate."

She nodded at her sensei, thinking about her spar and what she had learned in the past two years. Tsunade and Kakashi had driven her into the ground with all their training, and she was more than ready for it. Taijutsu, Genjutu, Ninjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu; she took in as much as she could as quickly as she could. She needed to grow stronger. Naruto and the others were training right now, working hard to protect her and each other. She wouldn't let herself become some damsel in distress, she wanted to protect them too.

She looked up to her sensei, happy that he was acknowledging her progress.

"Yeah, maybe, but I want to wait before I do that. After all, Naruto isn't even a jonin yet, and there's no reason to rush toward a promotion."

He nodded at her, pulling his infamous orange book from his back pouch.

"True. Either way, you're making great progress. At this point, you just need to gain some more experience. You have all the techniques down, now you just have to get used to using them in combat. Though, it seems you have quite the talent at that as well."

She laughed lightly at her sensei, stretching a bit and letting the adrenaline of the spar wear off.

"I guess we should call it quits for the day, huh sensei?"

He nodded toward her, giving a light wave as he prepared to leave.

"It would seem so. I'm going to be on a mission for a few days starting tomorrow, so don't expect to see me for a while."

She nodded toward him, waving back as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She looked up, watching the sun begin to set over the tree line of the forest in the training ground. She began walking back to her apartment, eager to get home and relax for the rest of the night.

She walked slowly, enjoying the slight breeze that went through the village. She looked around as she went, watching the various villagers as they went about their day. It made her wonder sometimes, made her think what she would be doing if she were like them.

If she never went to the Academy, and instead became an ordinary citizen of the Hidden Leaf, where would she be? Perhaps she would be running a small stand or store, another everyday merchant trying to make a living. Maybe she would be dating someone instead of training every day or studying to become a great scholar. Maybe her parents would still-

She opened the door to her apartment, walking in and turning on the lights. It was quite small but that was fine, she didn't need much. Naruto had forced his sensei, Jiraiya, to give her a hefty sum of money so she could buy a new house, but she rented a small apartment instead. Part of the reason was to save money; the other part was so she wasn't left in a large home by herself.

She removed the headband from her forehead and placed it on the dresser next to the bed. She took off her chunin vest as well, throwing it on the bed as she grabbed some new clothes from the dresser. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside.

It felt nice, the warm water soothing her sore muscles. She stayed there for a while, relaxing blissfully in the warm water as she cleansed her self of the sweat the days training and spar had brought.

She turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying her self off. She stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair as she stared at her reflection. She still hadn't gotten used to it, the scars. Her body was covered in them, the burns that night's explosion had given her. It covered almost an entire side of her face as well as the majority of her body.

They weren't nearly as bad as they were before, now only rough, pink skin. Still, it was dreadfully noticeable, and the only way she could hide it was to cover her face like her sensei, Kakashi. She refused to do that though.

Tsunade had said that she wouldn't be able to heal the scars normally, but she could cover them with skin grafts. Ino, bless her, had offered to donate immediately, but Sakura refused the treatment. She couldn't cover this up, she didn't want to.

These scars were a reminder for her, a symbol for what happened when she was too weak. Because she was weak, she never heard Kabuto enter her home, placing that explosive. Because she was weak, her parents were dead. Because she was weak, Sasuke had almost been taken from the village.

She refused to be weak any longer. She refused to let what happened to her parents happen to everyone else. These scars drove her, reminded her that she had to go further, had to surpass her mentors. The only way these scars would go away, was if _she_ healed them, no skin grafts, no loopholes. Tsunade may not be able to remove these scars, but, one day, _Sakura Haruno_ would. That was a promise.

She finished drying her hair, returning to her bed and properly hanging up her chunin vest. She prepared to lay down, only to raise her guard as her window opened suddenly.

"Gah! Calm down lady, it's just me!"

She relaxed as she saw who it was, letting the messenger toad inside as she kneeled toward him, smiling.

"Well Kosuke, what do you have for me this time?"

The small red toad reached behind him, pulling out a small scroll and a series of letters. It surprised her, normally Naruto and everyone else only sent a series of letters. This was the first time she received a scroll from them. The toad held it out to her, a small grin on its face.

"Got this for you this time. Looks like Naruto sent you something special."

She took the letters first, setting them down and holding the scroll in her hands, curious. She looked back to the toad.

"Thanks, Kosuke, I appreciate it."

The toad nodded, giving a small salute as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She opened the scroll, reading the message at the beginning of the scroll.

' _Sakura, it would seem you've learned most of what you wished to from Kakashi and Tsunade. Therefore, I thought I should send this scroll to you. It's a difficult technique to learn, one that even I haven't perfected yet, but I have a feeling you will learn and use it well. Good luck!'_

She smiled at the message, taking the scroll with her and laying in bed. It seemed she would be in for a long night of studying. Oh well, she was used to it. She raised the scroll above her head, reading the first paragraph of the skill Naruto wanted her to learn.

' _Humans are able to, from the hair on their head to their intestines, their toes, even to their most minute hairs, to concentrate their senses and stretch them to their limits, making it possible to control every part of their bodies. This skill is said to take 3000 years to achieve, but those that do, are revered as one who has achieved enlightenment. This skill is known as: Life Return.'_

* * *

Doffy was laying on his back, looking up at the bright blue sky. The deck of the ship was warm on his back, and the sway it made as it travelled through the sea was oddly comforting. He looked over to his right, seeing Sasuke spar lightly with Jiraiya, and beginning to watch with interest. It was nothing special, plain Taijutsu and nothing more.

The two had an interesting dynamic. Sasuke was fast, very fast, and attacks with light attacks aimed at an opponent's weak points. Jiraiya was rather slow compared to other fighters at his level, but his attacks had weight to them. Jiraiya was larger than most of the population in the Elemental Nations, and he used that to his advantage, using powerful attacks that would beat down an opponent through pure force.

The spar didn't last long, Sasuke losing to Jiraiya without his other skills to help him. Doffy got up, stretching as he did so. Temari came up form the underbelly of the ship, while Lee was steering, making sure they maintained their course, wherever that was.

Doffy walked toward Jiraiya, who was helping Sasuke off the ground while laughing uproariously.

"Ha ha ha! It'll be a long while yet till you're able to beat me in a spar, kid. Still, you're getting a lot better."

Doffy reached Jiraiya's side, grinning at him. It was quite strange, seeing how tall he was. Doffy seemed to have had a growth spurt, almost reaching Jiraiya's height now. He wondered idly if this was because of his previous life, his former 10-foot frame perhaps influencing his new bodies growth.

Would the 'real' Naruto Uzumaki have grown this tall? Who knew? Still, he doubted he would ever come close to his previous height. His growth had already slowed considerably, and there weren't many that were taller than the white-haired sage.

"Jiraiya, just where exactly are you taking us, old man?"

The sage looked over to him, surprising him with a rather somber look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll see. It'll be a while before we get there still, probably a couple hours. So, let's eat! I think it was Sasuke's turn to cook, right?"

The other two passengers made their way to them, Temari audibly groaning.

"Uuugh, can someone else cook, please? I'm starting to get tired of eating rice balls all the time."

Sasuke visibly bristled at Temari, slightly annoyed at the criticism. Doffy simply laughed.

"Heh heh heh! Now, Temari, you know Sasuke is just trying his best."

She gave him an exasperated look, hands waving in the air.

"But that's all he ever makes! And he puts _tomatoes_ in them! Who puts _tomatoes_ in rice balls?!"

Jiraiya was laughing now, giving Temari a light pat on the back.

"Trust me girlie, after eating ration bars for a month straight, tomatoes in rice balls is practically a delicacy. But I can cook for you if you like."

She glared at him.

"Yeah, no thanks. At least a rice ball is _edible_."

Jiraiya fell to the ground comedically, feigning depression. Doffy grinned at their antics as Sasuke went through the small door on the deck of the ship, leading into the kitchen and dining room. They soon followed him and waited as Sasuke made the food. Doffy couldn't help but chuckle as Temari fumed, watching Sasuke slowly and carefully dice up several tomatoes.

He spoke to her, pulling her attention from Sasuke.

"Temari, how is that new Tempest Kick of yours coming along?"

She blinked at him, surprised at the subject but grinning at him soon after.

"Pretty good so far. I just need to increase my strength a bit further, and then I'll have a really powerful attack."

He nodded at her, proud of her progress. The two had been experimenting with wind Chakra and the Tempest Kick, trying to combine the two for a more powerful attack. They had succeeded, but Temari wasn't satisfied with that.

She wanted to be able to perform the attack using her fan, creating a powerful and near unstoppable slash of wind using the concept and technique of the Tempest Kick, and the slicing ability of Wind Chakra. She wasn't there yet, not having enough upper body strength to swing her fan hard enough to create the attack effectively, but it seemed she was close.

"What about you, Naruto? Any luck with learning how to- "

"Here, they're done."

They looked over, Sasuke handing out plates of rice balls with cubes of tomatoes mixed in. He looked over at Temari's plate, seeing that hers was just plain white rice, no tomatoes in sight. They began to eat, Doffy chuckling as Vergo ate as messy as usual, having to dodge a few stray grains of rice. Doffy was just about to bite into his own food, when he heard the creaking of wood.

Looking over, he saw Temari gripping the table tightly, the wood beginning to crack at the strength of her grip. She was looking directly at Sasuke, who was sitting across from her, her other hand holding a rice ball with a large bite mark. Sasuke ate his rice ball quietly, his eyes closed as he ignored her. Her voice was quiet and filled with veiled malice as she spoke.

"Sasuke? Care to explain?"

She turned her hand, showing the side of the rice ball she had taken a bite out of. Looking inside, one could see a whole, bright red tomato buried inside the rice ball, with a large bite mark in it. Sasuke refused to speak, simply continuing to eat. Temari snapped.

"DIE!"

She lunged at the boy, who still hadn't reacted as Jiraiya quickly grabbed the girl, trying to calm her down. Doffy couldn't help but laugh at the scene, enjoying another entertaining meal with his family.

* * *

They had reached land, and Doffy would finally see why Jiraiya was so insistent on visiting this place. They had walked for a while, going toward the center of the island they found themselves on. Eventually, they had reached a large village.

It was empty.

More so, it had been destroyed. The buildings had collapsed, the wood rooting away with burn marks evident. There were bodies everywhere, skeletons. They were everywhere, littering the open path they were using and clearly crushed underneath the rubble of destroyed buildings. Many of them were small as well, suggesting they were mere children.

Doffy walked up to one, kneeling to examine it. The clothes it wore had clearly degraded over time, but there was still something that had stood the test of time. He grabbed it, pulling it off the skull of the corpse, a headband with the engraving of a spiral inside of a circle. He rubbed it with his finger, brushing off the dirt and dust.

He looked over, hearing footsteps as Jiraiya walked over, stranding next to him as he stared at the destruction.

"Jiraiya, where are we?"

The sage was quiet, seemingly pondering his next words.

"This is all that remains of the Hidden Eddy Village, the home of the Uzumaki Clan."

Doffy's eyes widened at his words, looking back down at the corpse at his feet.

"What… what happened?"

Jiraiya began to chuckle lightly, but it wasn't out of amusement.

"What happened? I wish I knew, kid."

Doffy stood up, his eyes narrowing at the sage.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what happened here, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed, looking down at the ground.

"A long time ago, the Uzumaki and Senju clans were rather close. So, when ninja villages were established, the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Eddy quickly formed an alliance. The Uzumaki were powerful, Naruto, possessing incredible vitality, immense chakra and the genius and intellect needed to create powerful sealing techniques."

Jiraiya stopped for a moment, letting his words sink in before continuing.

"But, one day, the Uzumaki were invaded, and their village was razed to the ground. To this day, the Leaf still isn't sure what happened to them. We received no word from them, no request for aid and no one had reported seeing an invasion force approaching. One day, the Uzumaki were our strong and close allies, the next, they were wiped from the face of the earth."

Doffy looked over at the destruction, hearing everyone else listen to Jiraiya's story, fidgeting slightly.

"Why did you bring us here, Jiraiya? Why did you bring me here?"

Jiraiya turned toward him, looking directly into his eyes through his sunglasses.

"It was always a dream of Kushina's, to bring you here and teach you about the history of your family. She and your father wanted to teach you the Uzumaki sealing techniques, but they never had the chance. So, I brought you here in their stead."

Doffy was silent as he looked at the sage, contemplating what to do. Jiraiya rarely talked about his parents, but that was more because Doffy never asked. He never knew what to think about them, the ones that had brought him into this world. He didn't now what they were like, his only memory of them being blood red hair. Still, if what Jiraiya said was true, they seemed to care deeply about their family, and that was something he could reciprocate.

"You said they, my parents, wanted me to learn our family's sealing techniques?"

Jiraiya nodded, and Doffy grinned.

"Then show me."

* * *

He walked down the hallway, the sound of his cane hitting the floorboards echoing throughout the compound. 2 years, it seemed that was how long it took. It was better than he feared, but worse than he had hoped. Shisui's Sharingan was a powerful thing, able to implant thoughts, suggestions and memories into a person's mind without them ever being aware of it.

It was truly a powerful tool, and when Danzo had heard of the technique, he knew he had to have it. But, there was a problem, he wasn't completely sure the limits the technique had, and he was a man that did not like to leave things to chance.

When he acquired Shisui's Sharingan, he was unable to use its incredible Kotoamatsukami. When he had heard rumors of the technique from his spies in the Uchiha Clan, he decided to take the eyes for himself. It could have been _just_ a rumor, but the idea of having such a powerful ability was too great to pass by because of uncertainty.

For years, he thought the rumors were indeed false. He could activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it had no special properties except for enhanced abilities that the regular Sharingan had already displayed. But, two years ago, that had changed. It was strange, a feeling in the back of his mind, an instinct telling him how to activate the technique.

He didn't know why this had changed, but he imagined that it had a time limit of some sort, a limit on how many times it could be used within a certain period. The problem was, Danzo had no idea how the technique truly worked.

The eye seemed to give him a sort of instinctual way to use the technique, but it was vague. He guessed that an actual Uchiha would have a greater connection to this instinct, but he was not an Uchiha. He would have to learn the old-fashioned way.

So, two-years ago, he used the technique on Asuma Sarutobi, testing his ability and how much he could influence others. When he first began, he considered simply intensifying his mistrust of Naruto Uzumaki, but considered that far too simple. Instead, he made Asuma appeal more to his own philosophy and beliefs, turning him away from Hiruzen's teachings and trying to gain the Jonin's loyalty.

It worked, but only barely. Asuma Sarutobi respected him now, but didn't serve him, didn't become his loyal follower. Still, it would give him something to work with later down the line. Before, there were certain lines that Asuma wouldn't cross, his morality and upbringing not letting him. Now though, Danzo was far more confident that Asuma would do what must be done, if he pushed the man far enough.

The experiment had given him valuable information. Kotoamatsukami was a powerful tool, but it had limitations, at least in Danzo's hands. But it was something he could work with, an advantage that he didn't have before, and he wouldn't hesitate to use it. Already a new plan had formed in his mind, and he was working toward that new goal already.

Naruto Uzumaki had proven himself to be a threat. He was wild, brash and not afraid to shove off authority. Worse, he was powerful, and Naruto knew it. That interruption of the Hokage meeting told him all he needed to know, that Naruto Uzumaki was after his head, but Danzo could _use_ Naruto Uzumaki.

To enact his plan, he needed support, and who better than the Hyuga Clan, one of the most wealthy and influential clans in the Hidden Leaf. The Kotoamatsukami had recharged, ready to use again, and now he would see how he could use it in this meeting with the Hyuga council.

He continued to walk down the hall, reaching a set of double doors that a pair of guards swiftly opened for him. Danzo walked in, taking a seat at the table that was inside. He sat alone, the other side of the table sat the four elders of the Hyuga Clan, and the Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga spoke first.

"Danzo, we, the Hyuga, welcome you to our home. Now, we ask what it is you came here for."

Danzo mentally smiled at Hiashi's words, the man speaking so formally at their meeting. His polite words hid the suspicions of this meeting, one that Danzo had arranged.

"Lord Hiashi, I have come here for a request of the Hyuga Clan."

One of the Hyuga elders raised an eyebrow at him, curious at his words.

"Oh? And what would Danzo want of the Hyuga Clan?"

"I wish to ask for your support, your help in the next decision regarding the election of the Sixth Hokage."

He watched in amusement as the Hyuga adopted a brief look of surprise, Hiashi speaking next.

"Is that so? Why is it you think that the Hyuga Clan should support you, Danzo Shimura?"

Danzo straightened his back, explaining his reasoning to the Hyuga.

"During the last election, there were many that thought Naruto Uzumaki should be the one to take up the role. He was young, yes, but he was also powerful. He was capable of defeating the One Tailed Beast in single combat and was very close to the Third Hokage, an almost surrogate grandchild. However, you should know well, Hiashi, that Naruto is not one to go along with the perception or expectations of others."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, confusion almost visible on his face as his formal tone began to drop.

"And what do you mean by that, Danzo?"

He nodded toward the younger man, continuing.

"In the past, the Hokage have stayed out of the affairs of the clans, believing it was not their place to interfere with their beliefs and customs. Naruto has shown to be friends with both Neji and Hinata Hyuga, members of your branch family. Should Naruto become Hokage, and these two ask for help in eradicating the caged bird seal…"

"'A man like Naruto Uzumaki would not hesitate to remove it by force', is that what you are saying, Danzo?"

He nodded at Hiashi, waiting for their reply. The five Hyuga stood up, one of the elders speaking.

"We will discuss this in private briefly. Wait for our return."

They didn't wait for him to answer, stepping out of the room. They were gone for several minutes, eventually returning and sitting back down.

"So, what have you decided, Hiashi?"

The man was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Danzo, what has to be remembered is that Naruto interrupted that meeting because of _you_. He was looking to confront _you_ , and no one else. He has shown no contempt for the Hyuga Clan or any other clan for that matter. Therefore, there is no evidence that he would perform such an action if he were to become Hokage. With this in mind, we have decided to decline your request. While this doesn't mean we will not be supporting you by the time the next election comes up, this also doesn't mean we will not support a different candidate or even Naruto himself."

Danzo nodded toward the man, not too surprised at the result. He doubted they would support him at this time, but he had confirmed his suspicions. The Hyuga thought they were untouchable, but he knew that he could change that, and prove that Naruto wouldn't hesitate to do exactly as he said. He couldn't use the Kotoamatsukami to force them to support him, there were five of them after all. But, he could certainly use it to prove his point.

The Mangekyo spun behind his bandages, aimed at Hiashi. It would take time for this suggestion to manifest, but he didn't doubt the events that would unfold because of it. He stood up, bowing to the Hyuga council.

"Very well, thank you for your time."

He turned around, and walked out of the Hyuga Compound, knowing that when Naruto returned to the village, he would soon be adding the Hyuga to his list of allies.

* * *

He jumped through the air, his speed making the wind sting his eyes slightly as he rocketed toward his opponent. His leg blurred as he kicked at his opponent, his leg covered and saturated in Lighting Chakra as he did so. His opponent blocked it with his arms, a shockwave appearing in midair as they clashed. Sasuke pushed, trying to knock Lee away but the other boy was too strong.

Lee grabbed his ankle with the arm he was using to block, pulling him closer will using his other fist to punch at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the attack coming, quickly making to block the attack with his arms. Just before it impacted, he tensed his muscles as much as he could, using the technique that Lee had been trying to teach him for the past few weeks.

Lee struck, the force of his attack sending him hurtling toward the ground. Sasuke kicked off the air, slowing his descent and landing on the ground, looking upward as Lee followed. Sasuke stood there, waiting for Lee while examining his arms. The punch had still hurt slightly, but he knew it had worked. Normally, an attack like that would send pain going up and down his arms.

Lee landed in front of him, his arms behind his back as he walked closer.

"It would seem you are now able to use the Iron Body technique effectively."

Sasuke nodded toward him, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, it's pretty difficult though. So, what's next then?"

"Next, we shall continue to train you in the Iron Body technique. You now know how to use it defensively, but it can be used offensively as well to enhance the power of your attacks."

Sasuke glanced down at his hands, activating and deactivating Iron Body to test something.

"I see, since I can't move during, I have to be already moving when I use Iron Body, or quickly begin using it as I attack."

Lee nodded toward him, Sasuke sighing slightly. That would be tough. Iron Body took a lot of concentration and stamina. Using it so quickly like that wouldn't be easy, and it was something he could only train while he was fighting someone if he wanted to do it effectively.

Still, it was a powerful technique, enhancing his strength and durability to great levels. With it, he could take on even some of Jiraiya's blows, though the Sage didn't seem to worry about, implying he had something else up his sleeve. Probably whatever Naruto was trying to learn from those weird toads.

He looked back up toward Lee, getting into a fighting stance.

"Shall we continue then?"

Sasuke nodded toward him, rushing at Lee with a punch hurtling toward him.

Lee dodged it, his own punch lashing out toward him. Sasuke saw his chance, sending his other fist out to match Lee's, and hardened it with Iron Body just before impact, his lone Sharingan helping him get the timing down perfectly.

He flinched slightly, the impact of their fists making the bones in his arms rattle slightly. Lee sent another punch, Sasuke following suite and meeting it with his own. This continued for a few seconds before Sasuke jumped up, sending a kick toward his current mentor. He channeled Lightning Chakra through his leg, increasing his speed and giving his attack more power.

Lee brought his arm up to block it, and Sasuke once again hardened his muscles just before impact. His eyes widened as the Lighting sputtered out, Lee easily blocking the attack. He landed on the ground, now looking at his leg curiously.

"You seem to be quite talented with Iron Body, your Sharingan helping you use it at the most crucial times and conserving your stamina. Though it seems you cannot use those Lightning enhanced attacks you like so much while you use it."

Sasuke nodded toward him, thinking about what had happened. His use of Lightning Chakra had improved greatly over the years, mainly because he had helped Naruto train in its use. Eventually, he had gotten to the point where he could coat his limbs in Lightning, enhancing his speed and durability.

He wasn't the only one capable of doing this. According to Jiraiya, the Fourth Raikage was famous for his use of his 'Lightning Armor' and that was no doubt more powerful than his own Lightning enhancements. But, if he could combine that with the Iron Body technique…

"we should stop for today, it seems that there are things you wish to think about for now."

Sasuke looked up, Lee interrupting his thoughts. He nodded toward the older boy.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just thinking what all I could do with this new technique."

They began to walk back to the ship. They had been staying at the Land of Whirlpools for a while now, though they may be leaving sometime soon. They couldn't stay forever, they didn't have enough supplies, and Jiraiya seemed to have more places to visit before their return to the Hidden Leaf.

He looked over to Lee, thinking about how everyone's training had been going. He himself had improved greatly, Naruto himself training him most of the time. It seemed that Naruto and Lee were incredible martial artists, creating these techniques that he had never heard of, and achieving physical power than was almost unreal.

Leg strength so great that one could kick of the air, seemingly teleport form one place to another or create blades of wind that could cut through a building. Muscle density that could be used to make themselves as hard as iron, while being flexible enough to bend their body to dodge attacks. Hell, even their damn _fingers_ were deadly, using them as spears to pierce through opponents.

Sasuke had learned a few of these techniques, mostly focused on the ones that required improving his legs. He was a fighter that relied on speed, so techniques that let him travel quickly such as Moonwalk and Shave were very appealing. He also learned the Tempest Kick, or Storm Leg, and was now working toward Iron Body.

The training to achieve these techniques was brutal, and the only reason that he learned the techniques so quickly was probably due to his Sharingan. It let him copy and analyze how Naruto and Lee were using the techniques, meaning he only had to acquire the strength necessary to perform them, and not the skill.

Iron Body was different though, he couldn't merely copy that technique and had been training day and night to achieve it. Lee had said that he was talented in its use though, so he was curious how far he could take it. It was very powerful, but had a few weaknesses, the first being that you can't move while you use it. He would most likely being training Iron Body for the rest of this trip, already eager to see what he could do with it.

Still, as much as he had grown, Naruto and Lee were still stronger than him, not that it was too much of a surprise. But he could feel himself catching up and could tell when they had to take him more seriously than before. The two still had techniques that they didn't wish to teach them, the ability to further enhance their body and predict their opponent's attacks.

According to them, it was extremely difficult to learn, and if these two were saying that, then it had to be true. He didn't let it bother him though, more than happy with the skills they were teaching him.

Lee was a good opponent for him, being a very powerful, physical fighter. His strength and durability were probably the greatest out of all of them, Naruto being the only contender and even then, Sasuke thought Lee was superior in that regard. Jiraiya had been teaching them all various elemental ninjutsu, and Lee had an Earth Affinity, and the way he used it made him aa terrifying opponent.

His range had increased now, his preferred attack being to cover his fists with hardened stone, then fire spikes of rock at his opponents by punching toward them. He had others too, Jiraiya being very skilled in Earth Ninjutsu. Creating large swamps or mudslides, changing the very landscape to give him the advantage or trap his opponent in close range. Lee was very effective with his Ninjutsu.

More worrisome, was the other ability he had created, one that Jiraiya didn't teach him. He had seen Sasuke's use of Lightning Chakra to enhance his attacks, and wanted to try it himself, but with Earth Chakra. It had worked, and looked similar to the technique that he and Naruto already used, but apparently was different. Lee had combined his old technique and used Iron Body in conjunction with this new Earth Style technique and… well, it was very powerful.

It had a weakness of course, which was Lightning Chakra, that dispersed and destroyed the Earth Chakra running through his body. Even so, his other two techniques made him difficult to take down, and any other fighter would have a rough time trying to find a way through his defenses.

The reached the shoreline, seeing Jiraiya and Temari sparing as well. The Sage was busy circling around Temari, dodging the small but sharp gusts of wind the small fans she held sent toward him. It was something that Naruto had gotten for her, a pair of small metal fans that she could use up close more comfortably, and if Jiraiya's movements meant anything, it was very effective.

They stopped at seeing Sasuke and Lee's approach, Temari having a small smile as she ran up to them.

"So? How did it go?"

He smirked at her, Lee speaking before he had the chance.

"He is able to use Iron Body well. Naruto will be impressed."

"Speaking of, where is Naruto?"

Temari gave a knowing look when she replied.

"He's at the mountain again, continuing his training."

Sasuke nodded, knowing what she meant. He had been training at the Toad Mountain, Mount Myoboku, for a while, several months in fact, and had been trying to learn a new technique from them. Apparently, it hadn't been going well, and it worried them slightly. It was clearly upsetting him, especially since Naruto usually grasped and mastered techniques quickly, even more so after Jiraiya had shown him the Shadow Clone Technique.

He was able to learn every element, along with various Ninjutsu for each of them, besides Lightning since Jiraiya couldn't use Lightning Chakra. He had already been making strides in Sealing as well, to where even Jiraiya was surprised at how much he was learning. He was fast, strong and intelligent, already creating his own techniques out of what he had learned. So, having something escape him for so long was very unusual.

"All right, he will probably return later tonight then, so let's take the time to get everything packed up. I want us to start heading to back toward the Leaf. I've gotten word that we may have to cut our trip a little short."

Sasuke nodded toward Jiraiya, everyone moving to get the ship ready to set sail tomorrow morning. It seems they would be returning a few months early, but that was fine. It would take a while for them to get back, so he had plenty of time to master everything else he wanted to. Also, he could get back to Kakashi, and learn some more Lightning Ninjutsu.

He got on the ship, looking out toward the ocean for a moment. He was out there somewhere, Itachi, and Sasuke would be ready for him. Naruto and Sasuke both would defeat him, and then he could finally move on with his life.

* * *

"Damn it all!"

His fist crashed into the stone pillar, shattering it completely and causing clouds of dust and dirt to rise into the air. This was growing increasingly frustrating, and it was honestly just pissing him off at this point. He had never run into something like this, a skill he couldn't master or a technique he couldn't grasp. He heard someone land behind him.

"Now, now Naruto-boy, relax a bit would ya?"

Doffy took a deep breath, making hand signs and placing his hands on the ground, recreating the stone pillar. Sage Jutsu was difficult to learn, as he was now realizing. He had only just gotten past using the Toad Oil to gather and balance Natural Energy and was now working on gathering it by himself.

He grabbed the stone slab, jumping back onto the pillar's sharpened point, and balancing carefully. He looked at the toad who balanced on a pillar across from him, Fukasaku.

"Tch, I don't understand why this is so difficult, all I have to do is sit still."

Of course, that wasn't really the issue. He could gather Natural Energy just fine, even without the Oil. It what came after that was the problem, his transformation was incomplete, imperfect.

"Y'know Naruto-boy, you shouldn't be so frustrated, you're making great progress."

He gave the toad a disbelieving stare.

"I'm serious now. Jiraiya has been doing this training since before he was your age, and even still he hasn't mastered Sage Mode."

He scowled at the toad, balancing on the slab to gather Natural Energy.

"I am not Jiraiya."

There was silence for a few minutes, Fukasaku watching as Naruto entered Sage Mode once again. Just like before, his body began to transform, becoming more toad-like. He stopped gathering Sage Mode, expelling the Energy form his body and reversing the transformation.

"You know Naruto-boy, I wonder, is there something that has been troubling you, perhaps?"

Doffy looked at the toad curiously.

"Something troubling? Why?"

The toad rubbed his small goatee in thought.

"Well, it's a small theory of mine, that those who are under great internal strife, often have issues with sage mode. Jiraiya-boy has been training for years yet has never mastered it, but I think both of us know that Jiraiya-boy has many problems in his life. So, I have to wonder if there is something bothering you, some stress dwelling in your mind, or a decision that you don't know how to make?"

He thought about the toad's words, agreeing silently. He knew what was giving him the 'issue' the toad was speaking of. During their trip, they had traveled across the Elemental Nations, seeing new lands and cultures. They never visited another Hidden Village or anything, but they had been to almost every major nation.

The traveling they had done, had given him a better scope of just how large these nations were. He couldn't see how it was possible, how no one else had ever discovered this place. The World Government, the Four Emperors, someone, anyone! How had no one discovered this land yet?

He thought he had found his answer with Kisame, but after travelling around the nations he wasn't sure anymore. Was he in a new and different world, or perhaps he was simply in a different timeline? Most importantly, were they still out there, the Celestial Dragons?

He told Vergo that he would forget about it for now, but with his training progressing as much as it had, he couldn't help but think about it. He was growing strong, and it wouldn't be long before he surpassed his former self, his new abilities and powers making that a guarantee. With this strength, he had no doubt he could take on the World Government, and finally get his revenge against the World Nobles.

But, his new family had no idea about any of this. They didn't know about the World Nobles, about the World Government. They didn't know that he wanted to burn the rest of the world and take away everything the Celestial Dragons loved so much.

If he went through with it, he didn't doubt that there would be casualties. Someone would die, like Vergo did, just like Monet did. He didn't know if it was worth the cost. No one had discovered this place, and he doubted anyone would anytime soon. He could live here for the rest of his days, living his new life with his new family. Or, he could throw it all away, and introduce a new Heavenly Demon to the rest of the World.

The World Government would track down where he came from. If they didn't know his location now, they would discover it if they went looking. They would see these people, with abilities they had never seen before, and he knew what they would do. They would become an asset, a military weapon. They would take the women to create soldiers that had the abilities of Devil Fruit users with none of the weaknesses.

By taking his revenge, he was dooming this land, exposing them to the World Government. He had dreams about it, Temari and Sakura's reaction when they found out that he was considering it, and he hated it. He doubted they would join him, or if they did, they wouldn't agree with it as whole heartedly as his previous family did. They didn't know anything about the rest of the World or what they had done to him, so they wouldn't understand his reasoning.

He looked at the toad again, not answering his question.

"I should get back to everyone else."

Fukasaku nodded toward him. If he offended at being ignored he didn't show it.

"Yes, it's starting to get late. I'll take you back now."

The toad made several hand seals, a plume of smoke appearing around them both. When it cleared, he was back on their small ship, everyone else moving small boxes into the lower deck. He looked toward Jiraiya.

"Are we leaving, then?"

The Sage nodded, putting away a small notepad he had been scribbling something down on.

"Yeah, we're gonna start heading back to the Leaf. We'll probably be getting back a month or two early as well."

He nodded as Temari came out from the lower deck, walking toward him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and Sasuke was able to learn Iron Body today, and I was finally able to complete that technique of mine."

He grinned toward her, happy to hear the news and slightly surprised as well. Iron Body was one of the harder techniques to learn even though it was very simple in practice. Temari's new Tempest Kick, or rather Tempest Fan he supposed, was something he was eager to see.

"You'll have to show me it tomorrow, but for now let's go eat. Lee can make food this time."

They finished packing and readying the ship, then headed to the kitchen where Lee made food for everyone. He was probably the best cook out of all of them honestly. Doffy sat down when Lee was done, looking around as he ate.

It brought back memories, there was less food and it wasn't as extravagant, but he couldn't help but remember the large feasts he used to have with everyone else. He always enjoyed it, watching his family interact around him. He always made sure to sit at the end of the table, to make sure he could see every single one of them.

He eyed the two empty chairs that he left out, one for Sakura and another for Gaara. He wanted to come back and get Sakura, but she had apparently been growing quickly under Kakashi and Tsunade's tutelage. Instead, he began to send her scrolls explaining how to use some of the Six Powers.

Gaara had become Kazekage recently, according to Jiraiya's informants, and it didn't surprise him. Gaara had also been sending letters to Temari and had taken up his own training routine. Like Temari, Gaara had been trying to increase his ability in close range combat, relying less on his 'Ultimate Defense' than he did before.

They were all growing stronger, and Doffy doubted his family would stay as small as this. More would come, and more would join him. He looked down at the table, seeing that it was almost completely full. If he wanted to have a bigger family, he would need a bigger table as well, a small apartment wouldn't cut it anymore. He refused to let his family live too far away after he returned. Gaara was an exception, but he wouldn't let another incident like Sakura's happen again.

He tried to think of how to acquire the money for such an expense. He wanted a large house, a mansion that everyone could live in together, instead of the collection of homes that many Clan Compounds had. He could get back into the black market like he had done before, but that wouldn't be very possible at this point.

It would require him to be in two places at once, and while he could use Shadow Clones to do this, he didn't trust them to be able to last if he needed. They would most likely be separate for several weeks, and he wasn't sure if a clone could last that long. Not to mention the memory overload a Shadow Clone that was around for so long would bring after being 'popped'.

His best bet was to ask Sasuke to use the Uchiha Compound, so they would have the land, and then ask Jiraiya for the funds to build his new home. The man was extremely wealthy, and he used very little of his money for his own purposes, mostly just for living expenses.

The man would be able to finance him very easily, especially since the Uchiha Compound was practically free, along with having all its utilities paid for. There were benefits being one of the founding Clans of a Hidden Village, after all.

They finished eating, Jiraiya speaking to him from across the table.

"Naruto, come with me for a second, I want to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow at the Sage, seeing a rare, serious expression on Jiraiya's face. They walked back onto the deck, Doffy sensing Temari and Sasuke leaning against the door leading outside, trying to listen in on the conversation.

Jiraiya leaned against one of the rails, looking out to the ocean. Doffy joined him.

"What's this about Jiraiya?"

The Sage smirked as he reached into his vest, pulling out a small black book, and tossing it over to him. Doffy caught it, opening it up and reading the contents. It was filled with information, names of various people along with passcodes and locations. He looked over at the Sage.

"It's your now, kid. In that book is information on how to contact every spy and informant I have. In the back is the info you need to access your new bank account. I already put half of the money I own into it."

His eyes widened at the Sage, surprised at the sudden gifts.

"And just why are you giving this to me then, old man?"

Jiraiya chuckled at him, still looking at the ocean.

"I know it's probably hard to tell, but I'm getting old, Naruto, and we're about to be going up against some very powerful people. There is a very high chance, that I'm going to die sooner or later."

Doffy didn't reply, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't have any kids. No wife or lover or anything like that. All I have is my Godson, you. So, if I die, I'm trusting you with everything that I have left. All my money, my spy network, every business and home that I own, all of it. I already talked with the Toads as well, and they'll be giving you the summoning contract after I pass."

Doffy smiled slightly.

"You shouldn't talk about your own death so readily, Jiraiya, it doesn't suite you."

Jiraiya laughed as a gentle waved rocked the ship slightly.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, maybe you right! I won't talk about it anymore, but I'm sticking with my decision. You've gotten strong Naruto, I'm sure sensei would be proud of you."

Doffy smiled lightly, getting off the railing and moving toward the lower deck to get some sleep.

"I'm sure he would. Who knows, maybe I'll grab that hat of his someday as well."

* * *

"Aw, Itachi, this one only lasted for a minute, can we go get a new one?"

Kisame held the unconscious missing ninja by the throat, shaking him around slightly.

"Later, Kisame. Let's go turn him in and get our bounty for now."

Kisame threw the ninja over his shoulder as they walked to the nearest collection office. Kisame chuckled at him as they walked side-by-side.

"Heh heh! You know Itachi, you've gotten a bit grumpy since Orochimaru showed up, is something the matter?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the name. Orochimaru. He should have known that the snake would go after his little brother, but he had faith that his village would be able to protect him. Sasuke was still alive, luckily, but he was missing one of his eyes, the eye now in Orochimaru's skull.

It sickened him. He wanted nothing more than to track the snake down and rip it out of his socket, but he couldn't. Leader, or rather, Pain, saw some use for the snake, and refused to let Itachi kill him. Itachi didn't want to get into a fight with Pain either. He wasn't sure of he could win, but he was sure that the fight would most likely kill him, either by Pain's hand or from the stress of the battle, his sickness acting up and killing him.

For now, he followed orders. He would have the chance to kill Orochimaru later, or Sasuke would do it himself. It was only a matter of time. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Pain wanted from Orochimaru. Whatever it was, he refused to tell everyone else about it.

Now they were here, gathering 'resources' for the Akatsuki. They travelled around, hunting down missing ninja and trying to make them join their forces. If they accepted, they were sent off to the Hidden Rain Village. If they refused, they were swiftly beaten down to cash in their bounties.

Whatever Pain was planning, he apparently needed an army to do it. Already, there were now thousands of missing ninja at the Akatuski's disposal. They were now being sent out, going on missions to bring in even more money for the Akatsuki's purposes. Pain still hadn't given them the true reason for the Akatuski, their purpose.

All of this, the gathering of funds and forces, the capturing of Tailed Beasts, it was coming to fruition. The Akatsuki members alone were a great threat, but with an army behind them as well? Things were becoming dangerous.

"Are you still awake Itachi?"

He was thrown out of his thoughts at Kisame's words, forgetting that Kisame had asked him a question earlier.

"I'm fine, Kisame. I simply do not trust Orochimaru, that's all."

"Heh heh ha! Well, I can't blame you really. Wasn't he your old partner that tried to kill you?"

Itachi nodded, continuing along the pathway. He had caught Orochimaru by surprise that day, him having underestimated the Sharingan. That day, he saw a type of obsession in the snake, and he thought it was aimed toward himself.

Now, he knew that Orochimaru was after the Sharingan itself. He knew that Orochimaru would eventually betray them, going after his eyes once again. The reason he went after Sasuke, was because he didn't want to face him. Now that he had a Sharingan though, he would be more confident, and it would be a more even match as well.

As much as he didn't like it, his eye sight was worsening, along with his sickness. He wouldn't last much longer. If he settled down, he would probably live another ten years. But, as he continued to utilize the Mangekyo Sharingan, his health would continue to deteriorate because of it. It was simply too stressful on the rest of his body. He guessed he had only a couple years left, maybe a bit more.

Sasuke had to hurry. If Orochimaru came to him once again, he would have to use his more powerful techniques, further worsening his health. He didn't fear losing to Orochimaru, but he wanted to die by Sasuke's hands, and atone for everything that he had done.

"Well anyways, we're supposed to be meeting up again soon, right? Think we'll have another chance at that Nine Tails kid?"

He glanced over at Kisame.

"Not for a while yet. Leader said that the Nine Tails had to be captured last. The first target is going to be the One Tails, Gaara the Kazekage."

"Heh heh! It's such a shame that Leader is waiting so long before capturing the Jinchuuriki. I mean, spending three years just to gather some money and missing ninja?"

Itachi nodded toward him.

"Yes, it would seem that, after seeing Naruto's level of strength, Leader wants to take no chances in the Jinchuuriki's retrieval."

They made it to the cash office, dropping off the ninja and collecting their money.

"Well, anything else?"

Itachi shook his head as they walked back outside.

"No, that was the last target for the day. The next meeting will be in a few hours."

"Man, finally capturing a Jinchuuriki after all this time. I simply can't wait! Which one do you think we're gonna get?"

"I've already talked to Leader about it, now let's get going."

Kisame followed him.

"And just where are we heading off to?"

"The Hidden Sand Village."

* * *

This was it, they were out of time. The training trip was over, and they were now standing before the Leaf's entrance. Doffy had accomplished much over the trip, and he knew he was ready to take on the Akatsuki. He could only hope everyone else was ready as well. They walked closer to the gate, seeing everyone waiting there for them.

Jiraiya had sent a letter ahead of time, announcing their return, and Tsunade had made sure the rest of the 'Konoha Rookies' were home to welcome them back. He grinned, watching as they waved over at them.

It didn't take long to reach them, all of them finally meeting together again for the first time in almost three years. He looked over at Sakura who was giving Temari a hug. Her scars looked much better now, though they hadn't disappeared. Sakura looked over to him, smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

Doffy grinned at her, happy to be back home.

* * *

It had worked, this test trial had been quite the success. He couldn't help but grin maddingly at the result, curious to see where else his research could take him. It still wasn't perfect yet, but it could be used, and that was all that mattered.

He wrote down the results in his journal, putting the subject under once again, and exited the experimentation room, entering his new main laboratory. It was all state of the art equipment, and it was something that he was beginning to get comfortable with. Pain was certainly a very wealthy man.

Orochimaru had taken quite the risk back then, revealing that he had a Sharingan eye. Of course, he approached the meeting using the ring that Pain had given him, and that he had later stolen. The risk involved Itachi, of course. He knew that Itachi wouldn't go against Pain's orders, so if Pain saw use in Orochimaru, Itachi wouldn't hunt him down for his brother's eye.

The two spoke in private, Orochimaru telling Pain what he could offer, and Pain accepting his proposal. There were several restrictions placed on him, of course. He was brought the Hidden Rain Village, where Pain had given him a lab to perform his research. He wasn't allowed to leave, nor would he be meeting the other Akatsuki members either, but that was fine with him.

He knew he could escape from here if need be, though he had to avoid a fight with Pain at all costs. He didn't dare think of fighting the man, the one who possessed the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths. It was in his best interest to simply wait things out and wait for an opportunity to gather Itachi's Sharingan.

The Sharingan was a powerful tool, and he couldn't help but revel in things he had learned. It revealed so many things and granted him so many advantages he didn't possess before now. The ability to see chakra, to see and watch his experiments at such a slow rate, memorizing every event with perfect clarity along with vision that let him see them happen at the cellular level. It was extraordinary.

He had begun to experiment with the Sharingan almost immediately, trying to find the best way to maximize its potential. He found one, and very quickly as well, when he was applying his usual modifications to his new body. As soon as he implanted himself with Hashirama Senju's cells, the Sharingan's abilities clearly improved.

There was a link there, somehow, the Senju cells could augment the Sharingan, though he didn't know why. He began infusing his body with as many as he could, but he was careful about it. He was never able to make the majority of someone body from the Senju's cells successfully, the subjects dying or becoming brain dead soon after.

Even his experiment to clone the Legendary Ninja had failed. Still, there was some success in the practice. Danzo's limbs were made entirely from the cells, and he was able to use the limbs just fine. It would take more experimentation, and a lot of luck, but Orochimaru was sure that he would be able find a way to make a body completely made from Hashirama's cells and make the Sharingan as powerful as possible.

Once he did that, it was only a matter of gathering Naruto's body, and using his genes to find out what made him so powerful. He had no chance of simply taking Naruto's body. There was the Nine Tails to contend with, along with the rest of the Akatsuki. But a clone or finding out how he was so strong in the first place? That was more than possible.

"Lord Orochimaru? We've found what you've asked for. There was some difficulty gathering them, as we had to avoid a ship traveling to and from the island."

He looked over to the ninja, a servant that he didn't bother learning the name of. He grabbed the scroll in his hand, waving off the messenger. He opened it, unsealing the contents within. Waving away the plume of smoke, he looked down at the ancient documents of the Uzumaki clan. He began reading, soon putting the pieces together.

This was what he needed, the instructions required to break the Third's curse. With this, he could finally regain use of his arms, and fully utilize the Sharingan, not that it mattered too much at this point.

He set the ancient text down, walking up to the large vat filled with a clear blue liquid. He couldn't help but grin at what he saw. Yes, one could tell with just a glance that it wasn't perfect yet, but it would be more than enough to satisfy Pain. Pain was building an army, and he wanted Orochimaru to make them powerful

With these, he could become truly unstoppable, and let Pain think he was still in control for now. He looked down into the vat. He reached into the vat, carefully pulling one of them out and holding it in a closed palm. His earlier experiment had been the first success yet, after using almost a hundred of the missing ninja that Pain had brought him.

The latest subject hadn't been overwhelmed by Hashirama's cells, and though it was nowhere near as powerful or efficient as a normal one, it still worked perfectly. The coloring was off, but that mattered little, it was just an aftereffect of cloning with Hashirama's cells. Besides, this was just the first step in his path to achieving his goal, to learn everything the world had to offer, it wouldn't be long until he perfected it.

He opened his palm, grinning at the white Sharingan eye that rested within, eager to unlock its secrets.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, so let's talk about a few things here before you all start freaking out.

Very first thing, the main members of the Akatsuki are not going to be getting any of the Sharingan that Orochimaru is creating. Simply because, well, would you trust Orochimaru to do experiments on you?

Next, is Kotoamatsukami. The thing is so very difficult and annoying to address in all honesty. The thing is filled with so many weird plot holes and bring up so many questions.

How did Danzo learn about it? How did he know how to use it so effectively if it has such a long cooldown, considering that Kakashi clearly had to train his Mangekyo ability, with it getting better and stronger as he did so. What is the cooldown on Kotoamatsukami with Hashirama's cells? We refuse to accept that it is as short as implied, with Danzo using it on Mifune and then later planning to use it on Tobi, otherwise, how is he only becoming Hokage now?

So, we put some limitations and rules on it in this fic. The first, Danzo is not good at the technique, but he can use it more often, five times more if Itachi's estimation of 10 years is to be believed. He also wasn't able to use it until recently, the reason being that Shisui had used the eye he had stolen to try and stop the Uchiha coup before Danzo stole it. The arm Danzo had before the time-skip was one without the embedded Sharingan eyes, and he received it recently. This recent addition of Hashirama's cells sped up the cooldown process to what it is now, two years, and let him use it on Asuma.

In chapter 11 of this fic, Kabuto said that if he didn't help him, Danzo would never receive his 'latest arm'. The one he was talking about was an arm embedded with clones of Sharingan Eyes, which is why Danzo helped him kidnap Sasuke by releasing Kabuto.

Honestly, the reason and origin behind that arm are just strange, and almost make no sense. It makes you wonder why Orochimaru _doesn't_ have a Sharingan already. You could say it's because he wants Sasuke's or Itachi's instead, but that doesn't mean he couldn't swap them out. If you don't know what we're talking about, feel free to look up Shin Uchiha.

Anyways, the last topic we want to address is Doffy and Sage Mode. As of returning to the Leaf, he hasn't achieved Sage Mode, for one reason: he isn't good at it. When thinking about what Doffy would train, we wanted to have something that would make him struggle, and not simply make him a master at literally everything. Sage Mode was perfect for this.

At this point, Doffy is almost an exact opposite of Canon Naruto. He is very good at Nature Transformation and is much smarter and naturally stronger than him. Similar to this, Naruto was extremely talented at Sage Mode, and we decided to make Doffy rather bad at it, to give him something to keep working for and give room for character progression.

Sage Mode is a huge upgrade, and we wanted to make Doffy sweat for it. It is clearly an extremely difficult technique, with only the strongest characters achieving it and Jiraiya not having mastering it yet despite training for it since he was a genin.

Despite this, Doffy is still very powerful, and we'll be seeing his new strength and various new techniques in future chapters.

That's pretty much it for now. As we progress, the chapters may slow down as we have to address some of the plot holes in Canon Naruto. I'm sure our own story already has many of them either way, but we still want to think it through.

Also, if you want to ask us questions, please make an account when you review, or simply PM us if that makes you uncomfortable. We don't like addressing specific questions in the Author Notes.

Well, we'll see you again soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes** : Hey everyone, and welcome back! After finally taking care of a major issue at work for the past week, we finally got the chance to write another chapter! Plus, we get to celebrate this story now being one month old! Hurray! Anyways, we'll be addressing a couple things that are in this chapter near the end, so go ahead and read on!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Just what have you been feeding this kid, Jiraiya?"

The Sage merely laughed at Tsunade's words, standing next to him, and placing a hand on his head, much to Doffy's annoyance.

"I know right? The kid's as tall as I am now!"

Doffy shoved Jiraiya's hand away, addressing Tsunade once again.

"So, what all have I missed since we've been gone?"

Tsunade sighed, getting up from her chair and looking out the window in her office. He and Jiraiya had gone to visit Tsunade after catching up with everyone else. They needed to announce their return and see what has been going on in the village, if anything. She turned around to look at them.

"To be brief, it's been very quiet these last couple years. The Sand has Gaara as their Kazekage, and the new treaty has been doing well. We no longer accept any missions from the Wind Daimyo, and the Sand begins paying reparations for the damage on the Leaf. We've also been planning some joint missions with Sand and Leaf ninja, a way to increase village relations."

Doffy looked at her expectedly, and Tsunade looked back out the window.

"But I'm guessing your more interested in Danzo, aren't you?"

"Heh heh heh! Yes, tell what that old fool has been up to, Tsunade."

She was silent for a moment, before finally speaking, looking back at them.

"He's been fairly quiet for the most part, or at least he's trying to be. I've gotten reports that he's been meeting with several important figures throughout the village and even in the capital. He's planning something, Naruto."

Doffy nodded at her.

"Tell me again, why I can't just kill him and be done with it?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Because Naruto, as much as I hate it, Danzo is an important member of the village, and simply killing him is out of the question. What would the other village officials do if they saw one of their own killed simply because we don't like him?"

"Heh heh heh! Such a weak excuse, but I'll play along for now. Is there anything else?"

She took on a grave look, sitting back down into her chair.

"Yes. Tell me, Jiraiya, just what have you all been doing while you have been out of the village?"

Jiraiya looked slightly surprised at being addressed, before adopting a thoughtful expression.

"What have we been doing? Well, we travelled around as we trained, trying to gather information on the Akatsuki and their members. Didn't have much luck in that I'm afraid. Other than that, though, not too much. Naruto here was rather insistent on spending most of the time training. Why, what's going on?"

She looked at him for a moment, before reaching into a pile of papers on her desk and presenting a large stack of papers to him. Jiraiya picked them up, reading through them at a quick pace.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't caught wind of this already, but it seems there are rumors going on about you, Naruto."

Doffy raised an eyebrow, curious about what she meant.

"Rumors? And just what are they saying about little ol' me?"

"The other villages are saying you've been killing several of their shinobi."

He looked over at Jiraiya, who put the stack of papers back on the desk, explaining their content.

"Those papers are copies of several reports from other villages, warning about a rouge ninja killing several of their own. All of them having been killed by what they suspect to be ninja wire. They also describe a tall, blonde man being the culprit."

Doffy looked down at the report, curious.

"Heh heh heh! So, someone's going around and framing me for killing several shinobi internationally? Danzo must think he's clever. Does anyone already suspect me to be this person?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes, already the Hidden Mist and their new Mizukage have contacted us. Apparently, one of their ninja suspected you to be the cause. Specifically, one Zabuza Momochi. Any idea why?"

"Team 7 ran into the guy on our first real mission. Kind of forgot about him in all honesty. So, what did you tell them?"

Tsunade sighed, looking at him intently.

"This is where things get tricky. We're in some trouble here, Naruto. While the death of a few nameless ninja won't be causing a war anytime soon, if your name and face is suddenly brought to the forefront of the world, we'll have some issues."

He raised an eyebrow toward her.

"Such as?"

Jiraiya spoke up next, taking a seat in one of the chairs in Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, as I'm sure you know, your parents were very powerful ninja. Because of this, they were well known all around the world. If anyone was to discover that they had a child…"

Doffy scoffed at them.

"What? Are you saying they'll come after me? Fight me over some petty, unjustified grudge?"

Tsunade shook her head at him.

"No Naruto, that's not what we mean. It's true that your parents had made many enemies, but no one would come after you because of that. Ninja know what war is like, and most are not willing to go after someone for the sins of their parents. The reason they would be after you, is because of just how strong you are."

"They don't see you as Minato or Kushina's son, Naruto", Jiraiya said. "They see you as their strength, the key to the Flying Thunder God, the Rasengan, Chakra powerful enough to suppress a Tailed Beast. To them, you're the key to becoming the next 'Yellow Flash', and men have killed over far less than that."

Doffy gritted his teeth, beginning to become irritated with the two Sannin.

"So, what is it you two are suggesting here? Do you just expect me to remain in the village, never going out in the world out of fear?"

"That's not what we're saying Naru- "

"Then what is it then?", he asked, interrupting Tsunade. "I'm not afraid to take on anyone that comes after me, Tsunade. I've trained these three years to face the Akatsuki, a few petty _thieves_ are not going to scare me."

"And what about the others then?"

Doffy looked over to Jiraiya questionably. Jiraiya continued.

"This isn't the first time we've seen something like this happen, Naruto. If someone does go after you for your parent's techniques and abilities, they'll do anything they need to achieve their goal. That includes targeting people close to you. We both know that there are very few people you can't take on alone, if anyone, but I don't hold that same confidence for your friends."

Doffy was silent as he processed Jiraiya's words. He looked over to Tsunade.

"What exactly did the Hidden Mist want?"

She hesitated before answering.

"It hasn't been very long since the Mist has been under… new management. That being said, there are still small pockets of the former Mizukage's forces, fighting against their new Kage. The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, has requested your aid specifically. You are to travel to the Hidden Mist and meet up with one of their ninja. Once there, they will give you the location and whereabouts of several known bases for the rebellion. You simply have to get rid of them."

"And just why is the Mizukage requesting me of all people and why should I accept?"

"This mission is for your benefit. We've already explained that someone is framing you, and if the Mist can see and meet with you, it would help prove that point. By helping them with their problem, they are agreeing to not reveal your identity to the world and post a bounty on you. It isn't much, but it's all we've got."

"And if it's a trap?"

Tsunade smiled toward him.

"Well, you said you can take care of yourself, didn't you? I don't see why I should worry."

He grinned at her.

"Fine then, when do I have to leave for this mission?"

She pulled out a stack of documents from her desk, handing it to him.

"In a couple days. That there is everything we know about the situation in the Hidden Mist. I suggest reading it carefully."

He turned around, leaving Tsunade's office. It was a real pain, having to leave the village so soon after arriving. He didn't like it, but he supposed there was no harm in accepting the mission. He had enough things to deal with already, so if he could avoid adding another problem to his list with one simple mission, then he saw no harm in doing so.

He walked out of the tower, thinking about Tsunade and Jiraiya's words. His new parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jiraiya had told him several stories about them, and he didn't know how to feel about them. They had never really been brought up too much before, so he never had to worry about them. Now though, he couldn't help but compare them to his first set of parents.

They both seemed like his mother in some regards, kind and compassionate, but they were ninja as well. The two were powerful and had killed many over the length of their careers, not that he really cared about that. Did he miss them? Not really. It was hard to miss someone you had never gotten to meet, after all. But that didn't mean he didn't want to meet them. He wondered, if he ever got the chance to speak with them, what would he say?

He shook the thought from his head, walking back to his old apartment complex. The others were waiting there, Doffy and Jiraiya wanting to meet with Tsunade really quick. He jumped into the air, traveling along the rooftops as he made his way back. The village had come far since he had been gone. The damage from Kabuto's attack had been fully repaired, and Tsunade now had her own monument on the mountain as well.

He landed on the ground, appearing in front of his apartment door. He could already hear everyone inside, and he opened the door. As soon as he walked in, he knew that he would have to talk to Sasuke about that mansion he wanted to build. His apartment was packed, making it almost impossible to move around without having to squeeze by someone.

The rest of the rookies turned over to him as he walked in, Kiba being the first to approach him. Kiba reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly at him.

"Man Naruto, who knew you would end up being so tall, huh? And what's with the pink jacket?"

During his travels, he had been lucky enough to find a pink feathered jacket like his old one. It was smaller, of course, but he didn't hesitate to make Jiraiya buy it for him, and he had worn it ever since.

He chuckled down at the other boy, brushing Kiba's hand off.

"Say's the one wearing a black leather jacket?", he asked jokingly.

Hinata and Neji came up to him next, Hinata surprisingly being the one to speak first.

"It's good to see you in the village again, Naruto!"

Doffy looked down at the girl, surprised at the change. She had grown her hair out, and she seemed to be much more confident as well. He grinned at her and nodded.

"You as well, Hinata. How have the two of you been?"

Neji spoke next, standing next to Hinata.

"We have be- "

"Gah! Can we please get out of here!? There's _way_ too many of us!"

He looked over, seeing Ino next to Sakura and Shikamaru.

Doffy chuckled, opening the door and calling out to the rest of the Konoha 12.

"Heh heh heh! Let's get out of here and grab some dinner instead."

Choji had been quite adamant about going to a very particular restaurant, a grill and barbecue place. Doffy was usually very adamant about avoiding them, but he decided to make a brief exception, just this once.

They walked in, getting a very large table in the center of the restaurant. Doffy made sure to grab the first seat, dragging one of the chairs over so he could sit at the very end of the table. Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of him, with Temari next to Sakura and Lee next to Sasuke.

They ordered their food, Doffy taking a good look at everyone around him. They had all changed quite a bit, taller now, and more mature as well. He never really noticed it with the others, considering he was around them almost all the time during the last few years.

"So, Naruto, how much did you learn while you were away?"

He looked over at Shikamaru, who looked back expectedly.

"Quite a bit actually, wanna go to a training ground and find out?", he grinned at the lazy boy.

Shikamaru gave a small smile while scoffing at him.

"Yeah, no thanks. I couldn't take you on when we were genin, let alone now. Besides, a spar on one of my few days off would be such a drag."

Temari looked over to the boy in interest.

"Days off? Have you been that busy recently?"

Choji spoke up next, the large boy swallowing a mouth full of potato chips.

"Yep, Shikamaru here was selected as one of the proctors of the next Chunin Exam."

The group continued to talk, reminiscing about the last few years and talking about what they had all been up to. Taking advantage of everyone being distracted, he looked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The raven-haired boy looked over, a curious look on his face.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?"

"It's about your home, the Uchiha Compound."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, no doubt wondering what he could possibly want with the place.

"Yes…? What about it?"

He offered a small smile to the other boy.

"I was wondering about something. I don't want us all to be separated and living apart like we are now. Jiraiya recently gave me a large amount of money, so I was wondering if it was alright if we could build a large house in the Uchiha compound for us to live in."

The look of surprise on Sasuke's face, well, it didn't surprise him. He knew he was asking for a lot here, but he knew it was important. He was going to convince the boy one way or another, but he figured he should at least ask him first.

"Can i… can I think about it for a bit?"

Doffy looked over, seeing several waiters coming by with their food. He nodded quickly toward Sasuke as the food arrived, everyone beginning to eat. It was a welcome experience, and he couldn't help but grin as he imagined waking up to this every day.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura? It would be such a shame for you to fall on your face like usual after all these years of training."

He grinned at Sakura's pout, who raised her arms up while adopting a small smirk of her own.

"Trust me Naruto, things are going to be a lot different this time around."

Doffy pulled his hands from his pockets, waiting for Sakura's approach.

"All right then, show me."

She rushed toward him, a fist already flying forward. He couldn't help but smirk at the classic attack, his strings puling him upward and making him float behind her, a light kick aimed at the side of her head. He was surprised when she quickly brought a hand up, catching his foot. He grimaced when he felt her grip, his bones beginning to groan at her strength.

She pulled him closer and turned around, her other fist ripping through the air as Doffy brought his arms up, blocking the attack. He clenched his teeth as the fist impacted, sending him flying into the forest behind them. He dug his feet into the ground, slowly stopping his momentum. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face.

"I think you just fractured my forearms. Is that anyway to treat family?"

She smirked, kicking off the ground and appearing before him.

"Your pretty tough, I'm sure you can handle it."

She sent another punch toward him, but he was prepared this time. He jumped backward, dodging the punch that she had sent his way. He began to chuckle.

"Your strength is pretty impressive, but you'll need a bit more than that to- "

He stopped talking as he saw chakra extend from Sakura's finger tips, forming a familiar shape, a Chakra Scalpel. He wasn't surprised at the technique, expecting Sakura to have learned it by now. What did surprise him, was the shape of the Scalpel. It was growing, and it was growing _fast_.

He used his strings to pull him to the side, dodging the Scalpel that went further, impaling into the tree a meter behind him. He looked over, bewildered at the extreme display of chakra control. He looked back to see a smirking Sakura.

"Is that enough?", she asked, confident.

He grinned at her, preparing to escalate the spar.

"Nope."

His strings pulled him forward, his Armament Haki surging forth, no longer holding back. He sent a kick forward, Sakura bringing up her arms to block it. His attack landed, and Doffy pushed, throwing Sakura through the forest. He rushed forward, following her body as it soared through the air, crashing through several trees.

He side-stepped suddenly, dodging a spear of stone that erupted suddenly from the ground. He looked at it for a moment, contemplating.

' _She was able to make this without hand seals, and while also in the air, not touching the ground. Her Earth Style is impressive, better than mine at least. Let's see how she handles this then.'_

He looked upward, seeing Sakura rush to meet him once again. His hands gestured forward, strings erupting outward and toward Sakura, Lightning Chakra surging through them. She made hand seals, walls of earth erupting upward ward to protect her. His Lightning Enhanced strings merely cut through them, revealing Sakura, who had finished making several hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water erupted behind her, forming into a large dragon that began hurtling toward him. He grinned, making his own hand seals as well.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The two dragons met, an explosion of mist rushing outward into the forest. Doffy didn't rest though, rushing forward to drive a harsh knee into Sakura's stomach, coating it in Haki. She caught it with one hand, the other sending a fist toward his face. He leaned backward, dodging the punch and pointing a finger toward her.

"Bullet String!"

Condensed orbs of strings fired outward, Sakura tilting her head to dodge them. Doffy used his strings to pull himself away from her, but Sakura moved, catching up to him in midair. Her hand was about to extend, sending another long-range Chakra Scalpel, but Doffy moved quickly, his strings tying around her hands and to the nearby strings.

He grimaced, kicking off the air to dodge Sakura's next attack. Her lips pursed, a high-pressure jet of water spraying from her mouth, cutting through the trees behind him. He stood on suspended strings, looking down at Sakura as she pulled, snapping the strings that were holding her down.

"Heh heh heh! You have gotten pretty good! But… "

He brought a hand up, his pointer finger raised, and then swiftly bending downward. Sakura looked confused at the action, as the spool of strings at her feet tightened, wrapping around her ankles and pulling her feet out from underneath her. She fell, face planting into the ground. He jumped down, laughing all the while.

"You still have some ways to go before you're on my level! Heh heh heh!"

His strings dissolved, releasing Sakura as she looked up from the ground, a pout on her face. He merely grinned at her, watching as she slowly got up, brushing her self off.

"Yeah, I know. But I've gotten a lot stronger now, haven't I?"

He nodded at her, but he knew that it was just a rhetorical question. He was about to speak up, but Sakura was faster.

"Hey, Naruto?"

He looked at her curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

"There's something I want you to have."

He raised an eyebrow, watching as she reached into her pouch, pulling something out and offering it to him.

"Here, it's for you."

He grabbed it slowly, turning it around in his hand, examining it. It was old and was very damaged. It was covered in several burns, and the leather cover on the front was half gone. He opened it, wanting to see the contents of the pages. Like the outside, many of the pages were burnt beyond repair, but he could still make some of them out.

They seemed to be several drawings, but he couldn't make out what they were supposed to be of. They were too damaged, and honestly, they weren't that good. He looked at Sakura, waiting for an explanation. She smiled at him.

"When I was in the academy, I didn't have many friends. So, to pass the time, I would draw a lot. At first, it was just random doodling and such, but, eventually, I started to draw about what I wanted to grow up and be."

She grabbed the book for a moment, opening it up to a certain page. There was another picture there. One he could clearly recognize as Sakura, though he didn't know the others. There was someone standing next to her, and they were surrounded by several other figures.

"This here, is me and you, surrounded and fighting off several enemy shinobi."

He looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze, looking at the worn picture.

"I always wanted to be a strong ninja, just like you. I wanted to stand by you, and be a powerful and wise shinobi, just like you. So, I would draw about it, hoping that, one day, the drawings would come true."

"And why are you giving this to me now?"

She paused for a moment, before looking away from the drawing, and staring up at him.

"Because, I don't need these drawings anymore. I already know what I want to be, and how I'm going to become the person in this drawing. But… "

He looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to continue. She did so.

"But I don't think you know what you want to be, Naruto. I've watched you for a long time, and even now, I don't know what your goal is in life. Do you want to be Hokage, or just a really strong Ninja?"

He paused for a moment, about to speak, but Sakura interrupted him.

"You don't have to answer, but I want you to keep this. So, you know that, no matter what you choose, or what path you want to take, we're gonna be right here to fight for you. It's because of you that we are who we are today, so none of us will hesitate to help you become who you want to be either, ok?"

He looked at her, waiting so see if she would continue. When she didn't, he simply began to chuckle.

"Heh heh heh. I guess all those years apart made you pretty talkative, huh?"

She merely pouted at him, slapping his arm with a hand.

"Hey! This is a serious conversation here! Don't ruin it with jokes!"

He chuckled, grabbing the book and placing it in the pouch on his right leg.

"Don't worry, I heard you loud and clear. Now, let's get going. We're supposed to be meeting up with everyone else soon."

She nodded, joining him as they both began to walk toward the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

The two reached the Uchiha Compound, seeing everyone else had already arrived. Sasuke was outside and standing in the road, looking at his house. Temari and Lee were behind him, both of them turning to look at him and Sakura as they approached.

Doffy nodded toward them, standing next to Sasuke and looking around the compound. He turned toward him.

"Well Sasuke? What do you think?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and when he did, his voice was hollow.

"You know, its been a long time since there's been anyone else living in these walls. Not since the day Itachi…"

He stopped, and no one spoke a word, merely waiting for him to continue.

"It was bizarre, y'know? One morning, the streets were filled with members of my family, all of them living out their lives and working together to further the clan. The next morning, I was the only one here. Walking through these streets, every day, always being reminded of what Itachi had done. I hated it."

Sasuke took a deep breath, turning around and walking toward the clan wall, Temari and Lee moving out of his way. There was a symbol on it, the Uchiha Clan's mark. Directly in the middle of it, was a small hole with cracks spidering out form it, as if something had pierced through the rock. Sasuke touched the impurity gently, as if remembering something.

"I guess… It wouldn't be so bad, having some life in this place again."

Doffy smiled slowly, watching Sasuke turn toward him. He could make out a small smile on the Uchiha's face as well.

"All right then! I'll go to Tsunade before I leave on my mission tomorrow, and have her arrange everything."

They looked toward him curiously, Temari began the first to speak her mind.

"Huh? What mission?"

Doffy suddenly remembered that he forgot to mention his mission to everyone, too caught up in, well, catching up with everyone. He nodded toward Temari.

"Yeah, Tsunade gave me a mission in the Land of Water, so I'll be gone for just a bit."

Vergo took a step forward, Doffy recognizing a slightly worried expression on his face.

"And you're going alone?"

He grinned at him.

"Heh heh heh! Don't worry so much, Lee, I'll be just fine. It'll only be a couple days at most, so you'll barely notice I'm gone."

They nodded toward him, and he looked toward the setting sun. He began to laugh, moving quickly as well.

"Heh heh heh! In the meantime, let's all stay at Sasuke's house, his treat!"

He rushed through Sasuke's front door, ignoring his cries.

"H-hey, wait a minute! I don't have enough room for all of you! And don't you dare steal my bed Naruto!"

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

Gaara shook his head at Baki, ending the council meeting. He waited as the other council members got up and left, Kankuro, who was standing behind him, speaking after they were alone.

"Well, they're certainly happy about all this, aren't they?"

Gaara got up, nodding at Kankuro's words. It was true, the rest of the village's council did not agree with his ideas. Wanting to increase village relations and begin fielding joint missions with the Leaf went against their ideals and customs, and the older generation was a stubborn one.

They felt that they were showing weakness and not displaying their strength enough, that teaming up with the Leaf like this was being to over reliant on a potential enemy. They failed to acknowledge that, when they did show their strength 3 years ago, they had lost, and they were at the Leaf's mercy as well.

Still, Gaara ignored their suborn nature, knowing that he knew what was best for them. It was almost sad really. Gaara didn't think of himself as egotistical, but he couldn't help but feel wiser at the age of 16 than these village elders who where well into their later years in life.

He walked out of the room, walking onto a nearby balcony and overlooking his village. The meeting had run late, the sun already beginning to set. He felt Kankuro walk up to him as well, merely waiting for his 'shift' to end. Things had not been well between the two of them, Gaara having to assign Kankuro as one of his body guards simply to spend time around his older brother.

"Have you written Temari at all, Kankuro?"

He waited for his answer, and he could practically feel Kankuro's head shake.

"N-not yet, Lord Kazekage."

He suppressed a sigh.

"You should do that soon. She should be back from her trip soon, and I want to head back to the Leaf in a few days to meet her and Naruto, you'll be coming with me as well. It would be best if the two of you shared at least _some_ words before you next meet."

"I'll be sure to do that soon, Lord Kazekage."

He couldn't suppress the next sigh, his hands on the balcony's railing as he leaned forward. 'Lord Kazekage', that was how Kankuro addressed him now. When he had first earned the title, he had been proud of it, ready to repay the debt that he had owed this village in full. But, hearing Kankuro call him that time after time, the title began to lose its allure.

He looked up suddenly, feeling something was off. There was a shadow on one of the roofs, one that he didn't recognize. He spent all of his time awake and sitting outside at nights, cursing his inability to sleep. Because of that, he knew the shadow and shape of every bird that soared over his village, and this was not one of them.

He turned toward Kankuro.

"Kankuro, get Baki and tell him to put the village on alert. We have an intruder."

He didn't wait for a reply, sand already bursting from his gourd and creating a platform for him to stand on. He took to the air, another cloud of sand chasing down the strange bird in the sky. It was pure white, and large as well. With the help of the moonlight, he could see someone sitting on top of the bird, wearing a dark robe with red clouds.

' _So the Akatuski are here, just like Jiraiya said they would.'_

Naruto and Jiraiya had warned him about the Akatsuki, and how they were after Shukaku. It seems that they had reemerged, but he wasn't expecting them to come into his village so readily. He chased the Akatsuki member with his sand, trying to chase him out of the village. He knew this fight would be destructive, and he didn't want to get the villagers caught up in this.

Whoever he was, he was fast, his bird easily avoiding his sand as it chased him out of the village. When his enemy was finally outside of his walls, he pulled back his sand, his platform rising up to meet his opponent.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be found out so quickly. How did you know I was here?"

He looked on with an impassive face, replying to the Akatsuki member. He recognized him from the Bingo Books, Deidara, a missing ninja from the Hidden Stone.

"There are no birds like that in this desert. Now, tell me what you want."

The blonde bomber grinned at him.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me. But by all means, please feel free to resist. It'll make this even more fun!"

Gaara grimaced, looking at his opponent for the last few minutes. The fight hadn't been going very well. The two of them were both long to mid-range fighters, one focusing on defense, and the other focusing on offense. Deidara had the upper hand as well, Gaara having to prevent him from attacking his village. This wasn't working, he needed to switch things up, or he was going to lose.

"Man, you're pretty good, you know that! You're the perfect candidate, the perfect person to display my art to!"

He ignored his opponents rambling, deciding to change his tactics. The two of them were still in the air, Deidara on his bird and Gaara on his platform of sand. Gaara extended an open hand, calling the desert toward him. He could see Deidara tense slightly, anticipating an attack, but none would come, not yet.

The desert around them began to rise, forming tendrils that whirled and met his open palm. He concentrated, condensing the sand as hard as he could. Soon, the sand began to take shape, and Gaara started the next phase as well. His platform began to crawl up his body, covering his body, similar to the invisible armor of sand he always wore, but this was far from invisible.

The sand covered parts of his arms, legs and back, leaving his torso open. His open palm suddenly gripped tightly, holding on to the weapon he had formed.

"Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku."

Gaara floated their for a moment, using the sand he had covered himself with to carry his body, the platform no longer underneath them. He watched as Deidara smirked toward him.

"Going on the offensive I see, not that it'll do you much good. You couldn't catch me with your sand before, so why should it be any different now?"

Gaara ignored him, lazily throwing his spear at Deidara.

The wing of his bird was instantly clipped, the spear rocketing through the air and surprising Deidara at it's speed. He watched as the man began to fall, calling his spear back to him. There was a poof of smoke, a new bird replacing the old one, and Gaara grabbed his spear out of the air.

The spear was heavy, yes, but its density gave him a superb control over the spear. Because of its shape, it cut through the air easily, meeting little to no air resistance, making it travel far faster than his ordinary sand.

He moved, flying toward the Akatsuki member who seemed to be rushing toward a nearby rocky plateau. He threw his spear again, Deidara turning swiftly, and avoiding the attack, but his creation wasn't so lucky.

He abandoned it immediately, falling toward the ground and onto the top of the plateau. He looked up, holding multiple clay creations in his hands. Gaara touched down onto the ground, his spear back in his hands as he began twirling it, one handed.

"Heh, so you have some other tricks up your sleeve, so what? Now, you're just more vulnerable to my ar- "

He was interrupted as the spear rocketed toward him once again, Deidara quickly sidestepping to avoid it. He wasn't fast enough, the weapon cutting his left arm clean off. To his credit, Deidara didn't even let out a grimace, his other hand opening and sending out several small, bird shaped explosives.

Gaara flew into the air to avoid them. Using enhanced sand armor along with Shukaku's Spear took a great amount of concentration and chakra, and he couldn't control more sand to defend himself. He needed to avoid Deidara's attack now more than ever.

He called back his spear, grabbing it within his hands. He drew the Spear back, enhancing it with Wind Chakra, and slashed forward. It wasn't much, since sand wasn't meant to channel Wind Chakra very well, but the small storm of Wind Blades was more than enough to kill Deidara's creations.

He moved quickly, dashing in front of Deidara and swinging his spear at him. He watched Deidara step forward, trying to block the blunt part of the spears handle with his body, his remaining hand forming a fist and hurtling toward him. Gaara knew it was over by then, ignoring the attack and putting more force into his own.

Suddenly, Deidara was launched up and backward, dodging his attack. He looked over curiously, seeing Deidara now kneeling next to another figure, another Akatsuki member. They were hunched forward, and had a black bandana covering their face, showing only their eyes. His voice was deep and harsh as he chastised his partner.

"Deidara, you idiot. What were you thinking trying to block that attack?"

Deidara quickly got up, anger apparent on his face.

"I was perfectly fine, Sasori! You didn't have to interfere!"

The other man, Sasori, scoffed at him.

"It would seem that I did. If you were paying attention, you would now that you would be dead right now if that attack hit you."

Deidara had a look of confusion on his face, as Sasori explained.

"Do you really think that the Jinchuuriki is swinging that thing with his own strength? With all the sand he condensed into it? He's using his control over sand to swing that thing so casually, fooling you into thinking it's lighter than it really is, and if you had tried to block it like you did, it would tear right through you."

Gaara reared back his spear, planning to attack while the two were bickering. Something struck his spear as he did so, and he could feel the chakra holding it together become unstable. He threw the spear off the plateau, watching as his spear exploded outward into a mass of sand, the chakra holding it together disappearing. He looked back toward his opponents, seeing that two more had joined them.

"Well, that was fairly disappointing, wasn't it, Itachi? I was hoping we would get here first. Oh well."

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. A total of four Akatsuki members were here now, and Gaara knew that he didn't stand a chance against them all. He stretched out a hand, quickly forming a new spear while jumping backward. The Akatsuki members scattered as he threw the new weapon toward them, the spear striking the ground.

The plateau shattered instantly, crumbling apart, and Gaara dropped to the desert, abandoning his enhanced armor and spear, he needed the chakra. He slowly raised his arms, calling up the desert surrounding them. The four Akatsuki members landed in front of him, and he clasped his hands together.

The desert formed walls surrounding them, quickly trapping them all together, and began to swiftly collapse inward. His only chance right now, was to bring the entire desert onto them, and crush them all before they defeated him.

He saw Kisame rush toward him, his unsheathed sword slashing through the air. He jumped back, trying to avoid it but it was no use. It contacted his torso, sucking away his chakra and making his sand armor fall uselessly to the desert below. Kisame pulled the sword across his body while jumping backward, the scales ripping into his flesh through his clothes, the pain making him close his eyes.

More chakra was lost, the dome of sand beginning to falter as it closed in. He opened his eyes, seeing a small, white bird gently fly in front of his face. There was an eruption of noise, his vision turning white for a moment, and then swiftly turning black.

* * *

It had taken him about a day to get there, and he was hoping to get this done quickly. The Land of Water was far away from the Leaf Village, and he had a bad feeling that he would need to return there soon. The letter that the Mist had sent included an area to meet with a Mist ninja, who would tell him the location of his targets. He had just arrived.

Honestly, they could have picked a better spot. A nearby village or inn, maybe even a tourist attraction. Instead they picked the middle of nowhere, in the center of a foggy lake of course. His Haki assured him that there was no one else here, so it wasn't a trap. The only other person was Zabuza, who was trying to hide within the mist. He sent him a wide grin.

Zabuza appeared not long after, a scowl evident on his face, even through the bandages. The man hadn't changed much, though he seemed shorter. That was probably just because he was slightly taller than the Mist ninja now. Zabuza grunted at him.

"Brat, you've grown."

He grinned at his former enemy.

"And you haven't. So, tell me Zabuza, what do you need my help killing that someone like you couldn't manage it?"

He enjoyed watching the man glare at him in anger.

"Shut you mouth, kid. The Mizukage simply wanted you to handle this instead. If she sent me I would have it done in no time at all."

"And yet here we are, you simply being the messenger boy."

Zabuza pulled something out of his pouch, a small map.

"Watch it. Now, let's hurry up and get this done. There are only three more encampments left, and this lake is the center of all of them. So, you can choose which one you want to attack first, they're all the same distance away from here."

He took a look at the map thoughtfully, before looking up at him.

"Is there any possibility of civilian casualties at all? They all seem to be in the middle of nowhere."

Zabuza shook his head.

"No, all of the enemy encampments in civilian villages and territories were taken care of first, since the Mizukage thought they had a higher priority. You can go all out on these last ones here."

Doffy nodded, jumping off the lake and toward the base to the north.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she stamped the next document, putting it in the pile to her left. When she took this job, she never realized how boring it really was. She always saw it as protecting the Leaf Village and being its guardian, not endless amounts of paperwork.

She eyed the closed door to her office carefully, and, not hearing any footsteps, opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She lifted the false bottom, and gleefully looked at the full bottle of sake that lay within. Her time as Hokage was seriously digging into her drinking time, and she needed a break anyways.

Just as she was about to pull it out, her office door slammed open, startling her as Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade! It's an emergency!"

She quickly closed the drawer, clearing her throat as she pretended that she wasn't about to just drink on the job. She sighed internally, wondering what could be so important so early in the morning.

"Yes Shizune, what is it?"

Shizune handed her a letter, which she promptly took and began to read.

"The Cipher Division just decoded it ma'am! It's an urgent letter from the Hidden Sand."

She nodded toward her as she continued to read, her eyes widening as she read the contents of the letter. She gestured for her Anbu, two of them quickly appearing in front of her.

"Get Team Kakashi and Team Guy here immediately, and grab Temari as well! Go, now!"

They nodded slightly and disappeared, and she looked over to Shizune, who had a confused expression on her face. She shook her head at her apprentice, telling her that she would explain when everyone else got there. She didn't have to wait long, the two teams and Temari appearing before her quickly. Kakashi spoke first.

"You needed to see us, Lady Hokage?"

She nodded promptly, not wasting any time.

"Yes, you have an urgent mission. We received word, just a few minutes ago, that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

She ignored Temari's gasp, continuing onward.

"Team Kakashi, you will head out immediately to the Hidden Sand and find out more about what they know. Team Guy will stay her on standby until we receive more information from you."

Team 7 nodded, and Tsunade looked over at Temari.

"I'm assuming you wish to go with them?"

She nodded, determination clear in her eyes.

"Very well. Sakura, summon part of Katsuyu when you get more information about what's happening. I will have her summoned here in the Leaf to relay anything you learn to Team Guy."

Her apprentice nodded at her as her other teammate, Sasuke spoke up next.

"What about Naruto? He'll want to know as soon as possible."

She grimaced, knowing that Naruto would want to be informed immediately. She placed a palm on her desk, smoke erupting outward. When it cleared, a small piece of Katsuyu appeared, who was confused at her summons.

"I will send a piece of Katsuyu in a sealing scroll, who will also tell him any information you gather."

"Huh? What's going on, Princess Tsunade?"

She looked down at the small slug, waving her off for a moment.

"I'll explain in a second, Katsuyu. Now, are there any questions?"

Both teams shook their heads.

"Good, then get going!"

Both teams moved out of her office, getting ready for their mission. She sighed, pulling open the bottom drawer of her desk and opening the bottle of sake. She ignored Shizune's rant about drinking in the middle of a crisis as she gulped half the bottle in one go. She really needed to retire soon, she was getting too old for this shit.

Kakashi and the rest of his team had gathered their things quickly and headed out as soon as possible. It took them just over a day to get there, but they had made it to the Hidden Sand. One of the jonin, one that he recognized, Baki, was at the gate, ready to meet them. He introduced himself.

"This is Team 7, responding to a call for aid requested by the Hidden Sand."

He made sure to keep things brief and professional, wanting to move as quickly as he could. Baki nodded toward him, his gaze lingering on Temari for a moment before looking back toward him.

"Yes, thank you. Last night, our village was attacked by the Akatsuki, and Lord Gaara was kidnapped and taken by them."

"Were you able to confirm any of their identities?"

Baki nodded toward him.

"Yes, we had several shinobi combat them on their way out of the Land of Wind. We were able to identify Deidara of the Hidden Stone, Sasori of the Hidden Sand, Kisame of the Hidden Mist and Itachi of the Hidden Leaf."

His eyes widened at Baki's words. Four of them? Two of them had been enough trouble already but having four of them would make this mission much harder than anticipated. Especially with someone like Itachi on the field.

He looked over at Sasuke, expecting to see a reaction, but was surprised to see almost none. He put that at the back of his mind, turning back toward Baki.

"All right then. Do you have anything that we can use to track them down?"

Baki nodded, gesturing to a nearby Sand ninja, who brought over a small box.

"Yes, they had all fought on a large plateau a bit far from here, that is now destroyed. When searching for Gaara inside of the rubble, we found this."

He opened the box, revealing a rather mangled arm. Strangely enough, it had a mouth on the hand's palm.

"I take it this belonged to one of the Akatsuki members?"

Baki nodded his head.

"Yes, we believe so. Other than this, we don't have anything to help you track down the Akatsuki. I;m sorry."

Kakashi shook his head, placing a palm onto the sand at his feet. There was a large puff of smoke, revealing his tracking dog, Pakkun.

"It's fine, this will be enough. Pakkun, I need you to remember the scent on this arm and head back to the Leaf. Team Guy will be on their way, and I need you to guide them to the owner of this arm."

He watched the small dog sniff the arm, before sighing.

"Jeez Kakashi, you always summon me for the fun stuff, don'tcha?"

Pakkun hopped off, Kakashi turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, summon Katsuyu and let Tsunade know that we have a lead."

The girl nodded, and Kakashi was about to say goodbye to the sand ninja when he sensed an attack coming. He jumped back, an old woman appearing in his previous position, driving a fist into the sand.

"Die White Fang of the Leaf Village!"

His eye's widened at the moniker, quickly shaking his head and hands to get her to stop.

"W-wait, I'm not- "

The woman charged again or tried to. Baki quickly grabbed her, holding her back, and clearly struggling to do so.

"Calm yourself, Lady Chiyo! That's not the White Fang, that's Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Village. The White Fang died years ago."

The old woman stopped for a moment, leaning toward him slightly with narrowed eyes, as if trying to get a better look at him. He chuckled nervously at her.

"Um, yes. You see, the White Fang was my father, and I'm his son, Kakashi Hatake. Heh heh… "

They were silent for a moment before the old woman burst out in laughter.

"Ohohohoho! But of course, I knew that! I was just messing with ya! Ohohoho!"

He sweat dropped at the older woman, before turning back to Baki.

"Well, we'll be going now. We'll chase down Gaara and save him from the Akatsuki."

Baki nodded toward him, and Kakashi made to take off with the rest of his team, before he was stopped.

"Hold it right there!"

He tunred around, looking at the old woman, slightly exasperated.

"Y-yes?"

The old woman grinned at him.

"Don't think the Hidden Sand is gonna rely completely on the Leaf to save their own Kazekage. You're gonna have some back up on this mission."

That… was actually pretty helpful. There were only four of them after all and going up against four S-Rank ninja was not something he wanted to do without some help. Team Guy was coming, yes, but they may not catch up in time.

"That's great actually, who is coming with us?"

"Why, me of course! Ohohohoho!"

He slumped forward, wondering why he even expected anything more. He really hoped this mission was over soon. With that, Team 7 and one old lady marched off to fight some of the world's greatest criminals.

The five of them had been traveling for a few hours before they had managed to somewhat catch up. It seems they had noticed their approach somehow and had left someone behind to slow them down. It wasn't looking good either. Of all the opponents that Baki had listed off, this was the worst one that he could imagine fighting against.

"So, we finally meet again, my foolish little brother. I wonder, just how far you have grown. Do you finally have them? Eyes like mine?"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, getting ready for his second round against Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Pain looked down at the Jinchuuriki, pleased with what he was seeing. The sealing was going well, and it was almost complete. Just another day perhaps, and the One Tailed Beast would be theirs.

" **Team Kakashi is approaching quickly, and Team Guy is heading out from the Leaf Village as well.** Who knows, they might get here before the sealing is complete."

Pain looked over at the two halves of Zetsu, thinking about his words. He looked over to the other members of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, Kisame, I'm sending you two to take on the Leaf Ninja. Kill them or just slow them down, I don't care. Just make sure they don't interrupt the sealing."

"Heh heh heh! Oh boy! Did you hear that Itachi? We get to have some fun! Which one do you want? I kinda wanna take on that Green Beast again."

" **And what about Naruto Uzumaki? He travelled to the Land of Water faster than expected. If he receives word of Gaara's kidnapping, he could interrupt us as well.** We could just take out the messenger bird if you like? **"**

Pain shook his head.

"No, we'll send another to take care of him instead. This is the perfect chance to test his abilities."

* * *

He walked through the halls of the underground base, his hands swiping back and forth in a steady rhythm as they directed his strings. The screaming of his opponents was deafening as he sliced them apart. This had been fun the first couple times, but now that he was at the last base, he was beginning to get bored. He looked on as a ninja rounded the corner, finishing a set of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

 _'Oh, a fire user in the Land of Water? How ironic'_ , he thought dully, resisting the urge to scoff at the weak attack.

He had to applaud the man though, using a fire technique in such an enclosed space was a good move, but it wouldn't be enough.

His strings moved quickly, forming in front of him in a strangely shaped circle. They began to change shape, becoming one of the first seals that Jiraiya had shown him. The flames touched the string seal, immediately beginning to be absorbed by the strings, which became red-hot.

He grinned at the look at the ninja's face, sending the red-hot strings at the ninja. He continued like this, moving room by room and killing anyone he found. It was boring work really, but it didn't take long, and he walked out of the underground base as soon as he was done.

Zabuza was waiting for him, and Doffy couldn't help but glare at the man. He was the reason this was taking so long, and he knew that he was doing it on purpose. Zabuza would go in and 'check his work' as if he were some academy student.

To his surprise, Zabuza was holding something, a scroll. He raised an eyebrow at the man, as Zabuza handed it to him.

"Here, a messenger hawk just dropped it off to me. Surprised that the thing could track us down so easily."

He grabbed the scroll and opened it up, a puff of smoke appearing as he did so. It was a slug, a small version of the slug that he had seen Tsunade summon years ago against Tsunade. What was its name?

"Oh, is that you, Naruto? It's been a very long time since I've seen you last."

"Er, yeah, how's it going… Tatsumo?"

The slug didn't respond for a moment.

"It's Katsuyu act- "

"Yes, of course. Why are you here, Katsuyu?"

The slug, somehow, cleared its throat before addressing him.

"Listen Naruto, it's an emergency! The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so Princess Tsunade sent me here to inform- "

He scooped up the slug and scroll and jumped off the ground. He rocketed through the air, heading toward the Hidden Sand. Katsuyu continued.

"T-Team Kakashi and Team Guy are c-currently in pursuit! K-kakashi says they're most likely near the border of Rain and River country! Sakura has a piece of me summoned as well, so I'll be able to guide you directly to them!"

He nodded at the slug, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Alright, I'm going to seal you back into the scroll until I get near there. I can't risk you falling off or getting hurt, you're my only guide back to Gaara."

Katsuyu nodded as he sealed her back in the scroll, grimacing at the situation. Of course the Akatsuki would begin moving when he was out of the village.

He needed to move quickly and save Gaara as fast as possible. He was attaching strings to the clouds, kicking off the air and creating a cone of Wind Chakra in front of him to increase his speed further.

He moved like that for hours, until he sensed something with his Haki. There was someone approaching him from up ahead, and they were moving fast. But something was off, his Haki wasn't telling him their actions, as if they were unconscious. He stopped for a moment, looking to see who was flying through the air.

When they arrived, he saw that the man wasn't unconscious, he was perfectly fine, and he was in front of him now.

He was floating there, just slightly above Doffy, and he had a hand raised with an open palm, like his own when he used Over Heat. His Haki wasn't telling him anything, and it didn't warn him about the next attack.

"Almighty Push!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, so first off, for anyone wanting to see Temari and Kankuro interactions, we're saving that for after the Kazekage Rescue Mission.

The next and main issue is the whole 'Naruto is Minato's son and is hated by other villages and they want him dead' scenario. It's a little confusing, since the anime does _mention_ Minato taking on 1000 Stone Shinobi, and the Wiki also mentions this. However, it only appears in the Anime, so it is most likely Non-Canon.

However, if it is Canon, there still isn't too much to say about it. After all, that feat was upstaged by the Third Raikage, who took on 10,000 Shinobi by himself. And yes, while the Raikage did die in the battle, we feel like it's pretty safe to say a lot of them are dead, especially considering that the battle went on for 3 days. The point here is that if anyone were to be hated because of the Third Raikage, it would most likely be the Fourth Raikage, yet we never really see any real contempt for him.

Instead of the 'they want him dead' scenario, we are saying that other villages would most likely want Naruto to learn how to use the Fourth's techniques and acquire Kushina's special chakra. This is something that we have seen before, with the Cloud trying to kidnap Kushina in her youth and villages creating Hunter Ninja to avoid their techniques from being stolen.

But, that is pretty much it. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review or send us a PM!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone, we would like to address some comments in our reviews to kind of clear some stuff up.

 **"It's ope ope no mi which translates to operation operation fruit not heal heal fruit"**

Never said anything about the "ope ope no mi". We're talking about the Heal-Heal Fruit.

 **"Children don't start at the academy until 6 and graduate at 12-13. 2 is way to young"**

Kakashi graduated at the age of five, and no one said anything about anyone starting the Academy at 2.

 **"Its not summoning: reanimation its summoning: impure world reincarnation or simply edo tensei"**

Naruto: Episode 69 English Dub: " _Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation_ " -Orochimaru

We simply took out the 'Jutsu' part of the name.

 **"Minatory taking on 1000 shinobi is from the mania not the anime and the third raikage never took on 10000 shinobi in a battle that lasted 3 days it was his fight against the 8 tails that lasted 3 days"**

Naruto Shippuden: Episode 349 English Sub: " _-we sent 1000 of our shinobi. And i hear it took just one of them, the Yellow Flash, to stop the invasion._ " - Oonoki

According to the Third Raikage's wiki page: _"In his later years, during the Third Shinobi World War, he once faced an opposing force of ten thousand shinobi single-handedly for three consecutive days and nights, in order to allow his comrades to escape to safety. He eventually died in this battle and with his death, the position of Raikage was passed onto his son, A."_

The wiki references Naruto chapter 553, page 12 for this information.

Again, if you are going to leave a review, please make sure to sign in and make a profile real quick so we don't have to roast you publicly, it feels rude. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15

He was flying through the air at a rapid pace, quickly slamming into the forest below. There was an explosion of dirt and wood, the power of his impact creating a large crater in the surface of the earth. Doffy shook his head slightly, getting back up on his feet and looking upward. The man was there, just at the edge of the five-foot-deep crater his body had created. He grit his teeth in annoyance, glaring at the new Akatsuki member that came to impede him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm afraid this is as far as you go. No matter how strong you are, even you cannot defeat a Go- "

He ignored that mans words, bursting out of the crater and landing a harsh, Haki enhanced kick on his side. The man flew through the forest, smashing through several trees as he traveled. Doffy turned away from him and leapt back into the air. He didn't have time for this right now, he needed to get back to Gaara.

"Universal Pull!"

His momentum suddenly stopped, and then, quickly reversed, pulling him toward the man that attacked him. He used his strings to turn his body around, a palm raised at the man who was floating just above the treetops.

"Overheat!"

His strings rocketed toward the man in a spiral like fashion, tunneling through the air at high speeds. The man moved slightly to his left, dodging the attack and releasing whatever technique was pulling him along. He had dodged the first attack, but he wasn't done yet. Keeping the Overheat going, his fingers separated from each other, and his attack followed suite.

"Expand!"

The molten stings unraveled, spiraling outward and expanding to eclipse his enemy in red-hot death. He saw the man take a large breath as he floated away from the expanding strings, then release a large stream of water at his strings. There was an explosion of mist, but Doffy knew that the man was still alive. He dropped the technique, jumping off the air and toward the ground.

He called upon his strings, making them spiral and whip from around his body violently, Lightning Chakra crackling through them all the while. He dropped into the forest, and swiftly changed direction toward the Akatsuki member, his strings cutting through the trees and dirt effortlessly. The man was looking at him, waiting patiently for his arrival. As soon as he was close, his strings changed from wild and erratic, to focused and deadly, changing direction in midair and spearing directly toward the other man.

"Almighty Push!"

That attack again, pushing aside the surrounding forest along with his strings. Whoever this man was, he had techniques that were somewhat similar to Fujitora's control over gravity, though it paled in comparison to the Purple Tiger. Still, it was a fearsome ability, and one that would be difficult to get around.

He changed tactics, throwing his strings into the air and backing up for a moment. The man followed, rushing toward him at a fast pace. They met at the forest floor, Doffy throwing a string punch at his opponent. The man tried block the attack, but he could see the small look of regret as he felt bone crack underneath his fist. He grinned, a sharp knee being thrown into the other man's stomach, driving him backward several feet.

His strings fell, charged with Lightning Chakra that rained downward near the mans position. He jumped around wildly, dodging the spears and Doffy knew that those strings wouldn't be enough. He raised a hand, gathering large amounts of Wind Chakra into his palm. It began to spin and gain form, a shrill screech echoing through the forest.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

He threw the technique, his strings keeping him connected to it so it wouldn't fall apart immediately. The man jumped away from the Shuriken, dodging his spears all the while. His Rasenshuriken exploded suddenly, created an expanding sphere of razor sharp wind. The man splayed his hand outwards, and with a fierce cry:

"Almighty Push!"

There was a small battle of forces there. His Rasenshuriken fighting against the wave of force that his enemy created. Ultimately, his enemy won out, pushing away the attack and surviving. There was a lull in the battle at this moment, the two merely gazing at each other. Doffy looked into the mans strange, purple eyes, thinking of a new strategy to defeat the man quickly.

"Impressive, Naruto. But it is as I said before, you cannot defeat a God."

He raised an eyebrow at the man in curiosity.

"A God?"

The man nodded slightly, as if that explained it all.

"Yes, I am a God of this world, I am Pain. And now, I shall teach you a bit about my namesake."

Pain suddenly slammed a foot on the ground, the Earth rising around Doffy suddenly, trapping him. Pain breathed in, releasing the breath a moment later, along with a torrent of white hot flames. Doffy stood his ground, his strings already moving into a familiar seal in front of him, sealing away the flames before they could reach him. He looked over at the flames touching the earthen wall behind him, watching in curiosity as the earth bubbled and melted, the intensity of the flames being to much for them to handle.

The flames had stopped, and Doffy jumped upward into the air quickly, avoiding several blades of wind that Pain had fired next. Doffy gathered his chakra into his palm, another sphere forming rapidly.

"Fire Style: Rasenshuriken!"

He threw the new attack at the ground, his strings increasing its speed and guiding it right in front of his enemy. Pain quickly let out a torrent of water to put out the flame, his Rasenshuriken beginning to expand. Doffy made hand seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

A blast of wind impacted the fiery sphere, enhancing its strength and making it expand faster and hotter than before. Pain quickly jumped away, trying to dodge the attack. Doffy couldn't see him anymore, the dust and mist blocking his view, but his Haki could still sense the man.

He saw a flash of light, and his instincts screamed at him a moment later. He moved quickly, jumping through the air as a bolt of lightning sliced through the air, meeting his former position. There were more coming, and Doffy sped through the air to get closer to his opponent, dodging the Lightning Arrows all the while.

' _He can use all five of the elements as well, and not only that, but he can use such powerful techniques without any hand seals. Just who are you, Pain?'_

He ignored his own thoughts, now directly in front of the other man. He sent out a fierce punch, Pain using his hands to deflect the attack rather than block it as he did before. He sent out a kick, Pain using the same strategy as before. He was getting irritated; this man was skilled. Doffy danced around his opponent, sending attack after attack, only for Pain to almost perfectly deflect his attacks every time.

Suddenly, Pain thrusted a palm toward him, Doffy raising his arms to block the strike. The hand stopped an inch from his forearms.

"Almighty Push!"

Another wave of force struck him. Doffy dug his feet into the ground, his strings wrapping around the trees to stop his momentum, which finally stopped a few meters away from Pain. Doffy looked up at his opponent, a manic grin on his face.

"Well, congratulations, God, you've managed to _piss me off._ "

Chakra exploded outward from his body, the surrounding trees and earth cracking and splintering from the pressure that the release created. Doffy slowly kneeled toward the ground, placing his palms onto the dirt below. His chakra focused suddenly, the pressure disappearing as he fueled his next technique.

"Ever White!"

* * *

Baki glared angrily at the other council members, infuriated at their words. He couldn't believe what they were saying, wanting to give up on Gaara already and elect a new Kazekage. It was ridiculous, not sending a single one of their own shinobi out to save their own leader, relying entirely on the Leaf, a village they had betrayed, to do their job for them. He slammed his palms on the large desk in front of him.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! You would rather choose a new Kazekage than even try saving Gaara?"

One of the council members turned toward him calmly.

"Baki, you know as well as the rest of us that Gaara is not someone that we should rely on. We chose him as Kazekage because we were in a crisis, but now we have begun to stabilize as a village. With this, we need a stable leader as well. I trust I don't have to remind you of Gaara's… dangerous habits?"

Baki bore his teeth at the man, clearly frustrated.

" _Habits_ that he hasn't shown signs of for almost three years. Gaara is a changed person now, that much is obvious. What is it going to take to convince you that we can trust him?"

Another member, an older woman this time, spoke up next.

"Our decision is made Baki, but, if you really must insist, then we will wait to receive word of his death before electing a new Kage."

Baki's breath calmed suddenly, a cold anger flooding his body.

"So, that's it then? You'll refuse to send ninja after our leader to save him, just waiting for the Leaf to report his death?"

The room was filled with silence, answering Baki's question. He looked over at one of the guests to the meeting, a cold stare on his face.

"And you, Kankuro? Can you honestly tell me that you agree with this? Simply giving up on your brother, as if he's worthless?"

Kankuro had a conflicted look on his face as everyone's eyes were aimed toward him. He was silent for a moment, before speaking in a quiet voice.

"What I want or agree with doesn't matter. If a new Kage is what's best for the village, then that's that."

Baki snarled at his former student, getting up from his chair walking up to Kankuro. He looked down on him for a moment, before calming down and turning away.

"You disappoint me, Kankuro."

He walked out of the chamber, several people in mind for who to take on his mission. Screw the council and their decisions. Gaara had been one of the best things that this village had, even if they didn't realize it. He would take multiple ninja with him, and head in the direction Kakashi and his team traveled.

It took a couple of hours, but he had managed to gather a small team of shinobi and got them ready at the gate. He turned around, facing the other four Jonin, nodding toward them.

"Alright, we'll have to move quickly to catch up to Kakashi and his team. Keep up your guard, we're up against multiple S-Rank Ninja here. Now, Let's mov- "

He stopped, looking behind his team and seeing a familiar face walking up to them. He walked past the others, meeting the other man halfway. They stopped, facing each other for a moment.

"What do you want, Kankuro?"

Kankuro was silent for a moment, before bowing his head slightly.

"Baki, I'm… I'm sorry, alright? I don't want Gaara to die either. I know he's done a lot of bad stuff in the past but, you're right, he's changed. It's just, whenever i see him, or think about him, I can't help but think about Temari, and the invasion."

Baki looked at his former student for a moment, before sighing.

"Kankuro, I know Temari's betrayal was… unexpected, but we both know she wasn't betraying us, she was saving her family. She wanted to help Gaara and you as well."

Kankuro adopted an angry look, raising his voice.

"That doesn't make it right! There's more than just us in this village, and by joining the Leaf, she was saying that she didn't care about everyone else in this village!"

Baki nodded toward him.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't matter right now, not anymore. The fact is that Temari is a part of the Leaf, but she is still a part of your family, Kankuro. But, never mind that for now, we have a Kazekage to save."

Kankuro nodded, Baki turning around and rejoining his team. They walked out of the gates, ready to leave before a voice interrupted them.

"D-don't forget us either!"

He and his team turned around, stunned to see large groups of young ninja coming to join them. Baki remembered the one that spoke up, a short time student of Gaara's, Matsuri if he remembered correctly.

"W-wee want to help save Gaara too!", Matsuri said, clearly nervous. Another ninja spoke up as well, she had black hair, and she was part of Matsuri's team.

"Yeah! There's no way we're gonna let Lord Gaara fight alone!"

With that, there was an uproar, the small army of ninja singing Gaara's praises, and ready to join the fight. Baki couldn't help but smile at the sight. There was a small rush of movement, one of the Sand's Anbu dropping in front of him, facing the large crowd of ninja.

"Hold it! This is an unsanctioned mission! You are not allowed to- "

Baki struck the Anbu hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. He grinned toward his new 'team', and lead them to Kakashi's team, ready to save their leader.

' _Hang on Gaara, your village is coming for you.'_

* * *

Itachi looked at Team Kakashi, or, more specifically, at Sasuke. His little brother had grown so much, but how much stronger was he now? Itachi had tried his best to fuel his brothers anger, to create a drive and need for greater and greater strength. He couldn't protect Sasuke in this shinobi world, so he needed to make sure that Sasuke could protect himself. He readied himself, preparing for his brothers enraged attacks to come flying toward him. Ready to see just how strong he was now.

"Out of the way, Itachi. We don't have time for you right now."

…or not. He masked his surprise under a veil of indifference, wondering about his brother's words. Just a few years ago, his brother threw himself at him, alone, with no regard for his own safety. Now, here he was, with a team at his back and Itachi by himself, yet he said he didn't have time for him? Interesting.

"Well then, little brother, I suppose you'll have to make time."

Itachi brought a hand to his lips, firing a large fireball at Team Kakashi. There were quite a few of them, so he would need to watch carefully in order to track them all. They jumped away, dodging the fireball, and the young woman attacked first, Temari of the Desert.

She moved in quickly, a pair of small metal fans in her hand. She swiped one of them at him, his Sharingan detecting the small blades of wind that she had launched from her fan. He circled around her, dodging the attack and lashing out with a kick. The girl blocked his kick with her forearm easily, slightly surprising him.

She swiped another fan toward him, Itachi stepping in close and grabbing the offending arm. He threw her over his shoulder and into the air away from him, jumping backward to avoid the spray of kunai and shuriken that Kakashi threw from the forest. Itachi threw his own at Temari while she was airborne, watching curiously as she kicked toward him in midair.

He had seen this attack before from Naruto years ago, but this was different. Naruto's was clear and obvious, and almost glowing blade of wind that sliced through the air. Temari's was far subtler, almost invisible, but judging by the way it cut through his projectiles, it was just as deadly. His Sharingan easily tracked the blade through the air, Itachi flipping backwards and dodging it, throwing wind enhanced shuriken at either side of him, aiming at Sasuke and Kakashi as they rushed toward him.

The two batted his projectiles with Lightning Enhanced kunai, reaching him just as he landed on the ground. The two sent out a kick, Sasuke aiming low and Kakashi aiming high. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's leg, vaulting up and over it to dodge both attacks, placing an explosive tag on Kakashi's thigh and kicking him away.

He turned to Sasuke, ducking under a swipe of his kunai and bringing up his forearms to block a kick, the explosive note going off a moment later. His eye's widened as he looked at Sasuke's leg, seeing Lightning Chakra run through it. He jumped backward, narrowly avoiding being electrocuted. He grimaced slightly as Sasuke followed him, his limbs covered in lightning as he attacked. Itachi tried dodging every attack, not daring to touch him in his current state, but he was too fast.

He was forced to block a straight punch to his chest, Lightning Chakra running through him, keeping him locked in place. A pair of hand burst from the ground, grabbing his ankles and pulling him into the ground. He looked over toward the explosion, seeing a small, empty crate, a Shadow Clone then. He spat a small stream of fire at Sasuke, forcing him to dodge backward, and performed a substitution with a Shadow Clone he had prepared before the fight.

He was in the treetops now, looking down as his Shadow Clone was imbedded into the ground. Kakashi burst out from the ground and onto his feet, landing next to Sasuke. His brother charged Lightning into his hand, a spear of electricity jutted forward an instant later, spearing through his Shadow Clone.

He was about to leap off the branch, when he heard the sound of a tree falling. He looked over to his left, seeing a large tree rushing through the air toward him. He jumped upward, dodging the tree and now able to see the other girl, Sakura, jump after him in the air, a fist reared back to strike him.

Using both his hands, he redirected the punch, grabbing her arm and shifting his weight, throwing her toward the ground behind him. He landed on the ground, quickly jumping backward as the girl was already rushing back toward him. Her hands were glowing with Chakra Scalpels, swinging toward him with intent. Chakra Scalpels with enough strength to tear a tree out of the ground and throw it were a dangerous combination, she would tear through him with a single strike if he let her.

He dodged her punches while jumping backward, preparing for the rest of her team to come rushing back toward him. He watched as Sakura's feet shifted a bit strangely, his Sharingan eyeing the Earth Chakra rushing through her. He hopped upward, the ground at his feet turning to mud as he did so. Sakura punched at him while he was in the air, Itachi created a Shadow Clone to grab him and throw himself out of the way.

The other three had joined Sakura by now, Itachi still in the air and just about to land on the ground again. Just before he did, he felt something grab him, pulling him and throwing him toward Team Kakashi. Looking behind him, he saw several Chakra Strings attached to his body, the older woman no doubt being the cause.

He cut off the strings with a quick swipe of his hand, watching as Sakura sent a fist forward toward him. The strike was made early, Itachi creating another Shadow Clone to throw him out of the way once again. He soon realized that the strike wasn't made early, it was timed perfectly, the chakra surrounding her hand extending outward suddenly, the Chakra Scalpel slicing his left arm clean off.

He grimaced at the loss, but he kept going, firing several bullets of water at his opponents. They scattered, dodging the attack but Sasuke rushed toward him instead, taking to the air. Itachi made several one-handed seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The array of fiery bullets launched toward his brother, and Sasuke seemed to move in midair, a small explosion sounding out as he kicked off the air itself, another of Naruto's moves it would seem. He rushed through the air toward him, Lightning Chakra crackling off his body as he moved, now rushing at his position. Itachi jumped upward, his Sharingan watching as Sasuke's body suddenly stilled before it impacted the ground.

The earth ruptured instantly, the combination of his speed and Lightning Enhanced body letting him carve through the earth effortlessly. Sasuke changed direction quickly, carving large fissures into the earth as he moved. It was bizarre, his Sharingan gazing at Sasuke curiously. All of his brother's muscles were tensed, and the earth was giving away easily to his movements, as if he were made of steel.

Whatever Naruto had taught him had made Sasuke dangerous. He was like the Raikage almost, dangerous to the touch because of his Lightning, and with a body that was fast and powerful.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

A tornado of wind was released from Itachi's mouth, sending Sasuke flying backward for a moment. He turned to look as Kakashi rushed him from behind, his Chidori in hand. He was starting to get sick of seeing Lightning.

He ducked under Kakashi's jab, sweeping his leg under Kakashi's to try and trip him. Kakashi used his other hand and placed it on his back, jumping upward to block the sweep of his leg. Small spears of stone erupted from the ground, piercing through Itachi's legs and holding him in place. Kakashi finished vaulting over him, landing on the ground and turning quickly, the Chidori heading back toward him.

Itachi leaned backward, the spears of stone holding him in place but still allowing him to dodge Kakashi's Chidori. His remaining arm reached over and grabbed the arm using the Chidori, pulling Kakashi and throwing him slightly further away. Itachi pulled out a kunai, enhancing it with Wind Chakra and cutting wildly as more stone spears appeared, trying to cut through him.

He looked upward suddenly as a large explosion sounded out, seeing Sasuke rush toward him at an extreme pace. He brought up his kunai, trying to block Sasuke's attack, who sent a Lightning Enhanced punch toward his chest. No, it wasn't a punch, instead, he had a single finger raised and rushing through the air.

There was a small clash as Wind met Lightning, but the outcome was obvious, Itachi's remaining chakra beginning to wane, and Sasuke cutting through his Wind Chakra and kunai, spearing into his chest. He looked down at his older brother, as his current body began to cough up blood. He smiled lightly.

"You've gotten stronger, Sasuke. I'm looking forward to the next time we meet."

At his words, Sasuke jumped backward, probably expecting a trap. Itachi smiled as his consciousness left the puppet he was controlling. He opened his eyes, his full concentration now on the sealing of the One Tails.

* * *

Guy and his team moved across the rocky terrain quickly, trying to meet up with Kakashi's team. He looked over his shoulder at Katsuyu, who was traveling with him.

"How much further now, Katsuyu?"

The slug turned toward him slightly and gave him a brief nod.

"It should only be a few more hours now. You all are very fast."

Guy laughed at that, giving the small slug a thumbs-up and his signature smile.

"Hahahaha! But of course! Did you expect anything less of Team Guy?"

Katsuyu didn't get the chance to answer, as Guy and his team saw a wave of water travel across the landscape, rushing toward them all. He and his team jumped up, landing on one of the many pillars of stone around them to avoid the rush of water.

He felt Katsuyu crawl back into his backpack, looking around at their situation. Whoever had caused this, they were going to be a tough opponent. They had just turned this area from a dry wasteland to a small lake. They had to have monstrous amounts of chakra. His team jumped onto the water, grouping back together as someone approached them.

"Heh heh heh! If it isn't Konoha's Green Beast of Prey, or whatever the hell you call yourself. I must say, I'm excited to get some payback for making a fool out of us three years ago."

Guy glared at his opponent, his team tensing as well as they prepared to fight.

"Do I… know you from somewhere?"

He watched as his opponent looked at him dumbly, before adopting a smile and shaking his head.

"I see you have the intelligence of a Beast as well. No matter, it'll be simple to remind you of who I am."

The blue skinned man rushed toward them, skidding across the water with his sword raised into the air. He was in front of Guy a moment later, the sword coming down upon him. Guy circled around the man, dodging the sword as it impacted the water and jumping into the air, releasing a heavy kick.

The man used his other hand and grabbed his foot, stopping the attack cold. Guy maneuvered his body around, lashing out with his other leg. It impacted his opponents face, making him reel back from the impact. Guy jumped back as his student, Neji rushed in, his palms glowing with chakra.

The man jumped back ward to avoid Neji's strikes, swiping his sword at his protégé. Neji flipped backward suddenly, the sword narrowly avoiding him, and landed next to Guy.

"Be careful of that sword everyone, it can absorb your chakra from you!"

Guy narrowed his eyes at Neji's words. This guy sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place where he knew the man from. Lee walked forward to join them, with Tenten hanging back to provide long range support. Guy looked over at his other student.

"Lee, do you think you can distract him for a bit?"

Lee nodded, pulling out a stick of bamboo to fight with. Guy gave further instructions.

"Tenten, cover Lee. Neji, the two of us will look for an opening and get that sword away from him."

Lee nodded, rushing forward to meet his enemy. He and the Akatsuki member clashed weapons, Bamboo meeting one of the Legendary Swords of the Hidden Mist. Tenten began throwing her weapons, blades that appeared from seals that she had on her wrists.

Guy watched the fight intently, eager for an opening for him and Neji to exploit. Lee pushed the larger weapon aside, lashing out with a harsh kick on the mans chest, sending him flying back a bit. He saw Tenten rush in after him, the man soon stopping his momentum.

She jumped into the air, her hands behind her as if she were holding something. Another puff of smoke, and in her hands was an enormous blade, soon crashing down on her enemy. The man brought up his sword to block the attack, Lee rushing in to take advantage of an opening.

He jabbed forward with a single finger, piercing through the Akatsuki members side, causing blood to flow. Guy and Neji started moving forward, watching as the man pushed and threw Tenten away, swinging his now free sword at Lee, who jumped backward to dodge the attack. Guy reached him, wrapping one leg around the Legendary Blade and using his other to kick at the wrist holding it, then swiftly kicking off the man chest, pulling the sword away from him.

Neji moved in next, ready to block his chakra points, but the man took a deep breath, blowing a torrent of water toward him, forcing him to jump away to avoid being crushed by the pressure. Guy grabbed the sword by the handle, rushing in to use the swords chakra stealing properties. He yelped out in pain as he felt something pierce through his hands, making him drop the sword.

Throughout the handle, large blue spike had formed, and the sword was now swimming through the water, heading back to its wielder. The man laughed, scooping the sword back up into his hands.

"Heh heh heh! Nice try, but this sword only accepts Kisame Hoshigaki as its master. It won't let anyone else wield them."

That was a problem. The sword was dangerous and taking it away from Kisame was going to be extremely difficult. Guy looked over to Tenten, who nodded toward him in understanding. The only way they were going to get that sword away from him was to seal it away, something that Tenten was more than capable of.

"Alright then, enough playing around. Let's get a little serious here, shall we?"

Kisame placed his hands onto the water's surface.

"Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks!"

Guy looked into the water below them, seeing multiple Sharks made of water erupt from Kisame's hands. Guy and Tenten jumped into the air, away from the shark that had burst from the water after them. Tenten threw her weapons at it, trying to dispel it, but the weapons merely passed straight through it.

It reached him first, Guy using his legs to hold the shark's mouth open. He opened a couple of the gates to enhance his strength, landing a powerful punch on the shark's snout. It burst into a mass of water, falling back to the lake below. The two of them landed, watching as the shark reformed a moment later.

Guy looked over, seeing Lee and Neji fighting the other sharks, two of them trying to skewer each of them.

'Wait a second, where is- '

His thoughts were interrupted as an explosion of water occurred behind him, making him turn around. Kisame had burst from the water, swiftly kicking Tenten away. Guy punched forward, grimacing as his fist was met with the hard scales of Kisame's sword. Water rose around him quickly, forming water clones that had their hands in a seal.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Guy tried to jump away, but he was too late, the water enveloping him and holding him in place. He couldn't breathe, and the water was as hard as steel, the three clones working together to hold him in place.

"You just stay right here while I deal with your friends."

Kisame's real body walked toward his team, who had gathered together after fighting off the sharks for a moment. The sharks gathered around Kisame for a moment, circling idly below his feet.

"Well, who should I kill first I wonder? How about the girl?"

The water exploded, Kisame rushing towards his team. Neji stepped in front of them, a palm rushing through the air.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

A shockwave of air hurtled toward Kisame, who swiftly changed direction, just barely dodging the attack before resuming his chase. Lee stepped forward this time, swinging a fist at the man, with Kisame swinging his sword at his student.

There was a shriek of pain, surprising everyone on the watery battlefield. Kisame jumped back, a frown on his face as he stared at his sword. Guy's eyes widened, seeing several cracks run up and down the steel like scales.

"Now isn't that impressive. Never thought I would see someone be able to _hurt_ Samehade. But you shouldn't break people's things, it's very rude!"

Kisame rushed back with a grunt, meeting Lee once again. Lee swung his bamboo, which Kisame swiftly ducked under, sending a fist at Lee's stomach. Lee brought his other hand toward the attack, catching Kisame's fist in his hand, stopping it cold.

Neji attacked next, his palms moving quickly as he made to seal away Kisame's chakra points. Kisame tried to jump away, but multiple chains wrapped around him, Tenten holding them and pulling them tight to hold him in place. Kisame cut the chakra off at his feet, making him drop into the water below.

Guy, meanwhile, struggled against his cage, unable to escape. He considered opening the gates, when he realized he wouldn't need to. A pillar of earth shot up from beneath him and the clones, making them stand on dry land. Spears of stone shot outward soon after, piercing through the clones and making the prison dispel.

Guy landed on his knees, swiftly getting back to his feet as he coughed up a bit of water. Looking over, he saw Lee standing next to him now, helping him up. He looked back to the fight happening with Kisame, seeing the man, shatter the chains with a burst of strength, the sharks appearing once again to attack Neji and Tenten. He looked over to Lee.

"We need to take down Kisame immediately, otherwise those sharks are going to wear us down. If you can distract him for just a moment, I can take care of him."

Lee looked at him for a moment before nodding, pulling out the stick of bamboo. Guy dived into the water, heading toward the ground. He looked up as he focused intently, preparing to open up to the Sixth Gate.

There was a small shockwave in the water, Guy seeing Lee fire something at Kisame. It seemed to be a sharpened stick of bamboo, and it was traveling through the water at a frightening pace. Kisame saw it as well, swiftly bringing up his sword to block the attack. It didn't work.

The arrow pierced through Samehade, Kisame turning at the last minute so the arrow would only go through his shoulder, instead of his heart. Guy saw his chance, the Gates opening and a surge of strength and chakra flowing through him.

A vortex began to form, the sheer energy released by the Sixth Gate View making the water swirl around him. Guy burst off the ground, the earth shattering underneath him as he entered the water, appearing to teleport directly in front of Kisame.

He fired off a powerful kick, launching Kisame out of the water and into the air, where Guy swiftly followed. Guy began to punch wildly, punching faster and faster until the speed of his attacks caused his fists to ignite. He pummeled Kisame with all the strength the Sixth Gate granted him, performing one of his signature techniques.

"Morning Peacock!"

When he was finished, Guy fell toward the ground, watching as Kisame fell too, unconscious. He landed on the water, stumbling slightly before Neji caught him.

"You all right, sensei?"

He grinned at his student, feeling the water below him begin to recede and disappear.

"But of course, I just need to rest for a few minutes and then I'm good to go!"

The water disappeared, the rocky landscape returning as his team gathered together once again. They began to walk toward Kisame's body, to make sure he was finished. Tenten spoke up as they did so.

"You didn't have to go that far, sensei. We could have handled him without you tiring yourself out."

Guy nodded as they approached the body, Neji helping him walk for a moment.

"Yes, probably, but we had no idea what other tricks he may have had. It was better to just take him out in one attack."

They reached the body, Katsuyu crawling out of Guy's backpack. Guy stared at the mans face for a moment.

"The hell?!"

This wasn't the person he was fighting, in fact, the sword he was carrying had changed too, becoming a regular claymore with several cracks in it. Katsuyu began to try and explain.

"It would seem Kakashi's team ran into something similar. They had fought Itachi Uchiha a moment ago and, upon defeating him, their body transformed into someone else's.

Lee knelt and examined the smoking body, still hot from Guy's attack.

"They're trying to delay us, using a type of clone technique that creates perfect copies of themselves, at the cost of a living sacrifice. We should get moving, and quickly. Who know how much time we have left."

Guy nodded, shaking off the pain and fatigue that the Sixth Gate had brought him. His team began moving faster than ever, though his body disagreed with the endeavor. Still, they didn't have time to waste, they had a mission to complete.

* * *

Pain watched as the wave of strings rolled towards him, knocking down several trees as it approached him. He floated into the air, the strings rising to meet him, coming together to form several spears with blackened ends.

"Flap Thread!"

Naruto's voice called out the name of the attack, hundreds of arrows rushing toward him. Pain dodged in various directions, the sharp strings cutting into his skin as he was unable to dodge them all. They coiled around him, soon spearing toward him from all directions. He thrust his arms out to his sides.

"Almighty Push!"

The threads bounced off the wave of force, giving him a moment to breathe. Naruto appeared a few meters before him a second later, making his eyes widen in surprise. Naruto raised a palm at him, preparing to attack.

"Over Heat!"

Pain dropped to the ground to dodge the attack, only to look in confusion as it never came. He felt something spear through his chest, making him look down to see the familiar beam of red-hot strings come from behind him. Looking up, he saw the Naruto in the air disappear in a puff of smoke, a Shadow Clone.

Pain moved as soon as the beam disappeared, feeling his body begin to die. Lightning Chakra formed in Pain's palm, forming spears that he threw at the real Naruto, who was rushing into the air after him. Naruto sent several strings imbued with Wind Chakra, slicing through the Lightning Bolts that he had sent toward him.

He grimaced as Naruto reached him, sending a punch toward the blonde. Naruto swatted it aside, grabbing his head and puling him into his knee. Pain could feel his body's bones crack and splinter at the attack. He thrust out a hand, eager to push the blond away from him.

"Almighty- "

He lost the arm a second later, string coiling around it and tightening, the fire chakra coursing through them searing through his skin. Pain fired a ball of flame, and Naruto followed it with a blast of water, a heavy mist saturating the area as Pain jumped back.

Pain cut off his levitation, wanting to get back to the ground, when he found himself suspended in mid air, something holding him up. His Rinnegan saw what was happening, Naruto's chakra still permeating the mist, creating new strings from the vapor to use against him.

He struggled against the strings for a moment, feeling them begin to snap. These ones seemed to be weaker than his usual strings, but there were still deadly, and he needed to escape them as quickly as he could.

He tried to get away as a Water Clone formed out of the mist, sending a harsh kick toward his stomach. It didn't work, the strings snapping as he was thrown down into the forest. He landed with a crash, the earth separating at his arrival, the tree's being blown away form the force of his impact.

Pain looked up, quickly rolling away and jumping as Naruto came down from the sky, slamming down into his previous position. Pain began to fly back into the sky, but felt something tie around his body, pulling him back ward. Naruto was back up, his strings wrapped around him and pulling him closer.

Pain was about to use his Almighty Push once again, but couldn't when electricity traveled up the wire, shocking him and paralyzing his body. He felt Naruto's fist land into his stomach, having finally been pulled back toward him.

Pain fell to the ground, his body not responding correctly any longer. The strings unraveled, Naruto looking down on him as he lay there.

"So, this is a God? I must say, I'm very disappointed. I was hoping you would be more of a challenge really."

Pain said nothing, merely looking back toward the blond.

"Well, so lon- "

Naruto stopped, surprising Pain, looking as if he were deep in thought.

"On second thought, I have a question for you, Pain. Tell me, where did you get those eyes of yours?"

Pain didn't answer him, there was no reason to.

"Naruto, you really have gotten powerful. Itachi was right to worry about you. However, your strength will only delay the inevitable. I already told you, I am a God of this world, I am _Pain_. Through Pain, I will create an entirely new world, and these eyes will help me see that through."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, crouching down towards him.

"Through Pain? You intend to bring a New Era through a bit of Pain?"

He tried to nod his head, but was unable, he simply responded.

"Yes, it is through Pain that we can understand one another. It is Pain that binds us all together. I will show this world what Pain really is, and with that demonstration, the world will know peace. Tell me, Naruto, do you know Pain as well?"

He watched Naruto's impassive face curiously, before he finally spoke.

"Pain? I don't give a damn about Pain, I've only cared about Justice, about Vengeance. If there is anything I can't forgive, its those that hurt my family. Those that do, will know Pain through these two things."

Pain closed his eyes in understanding. He opened them, feeling his vision fade.

"I see, then you don't understand true Pain yet. What you speak of is an endless cycle, Justice breeds vengeance, which only furthers the need for more Justice. But do not worry, Naruto, I will teach you to abandon these things. After all, life's greatest lessons, are learned through Pain."

Naruto began to laugh at him, placing his heal on top of his forehead.

"Oh really? So, this isn't really your body, is it? No matter, I look forward to our next meeting, Pain. Let's see who is right, in the end. The truth is decided by the victor, Pain, and the weak, never get to choose how they die!"

He slammed down his heel, Pain opening his eyes back inside the cave. He looked around, seeing that the sealing was almost complete. Kisame and Itachi were back as well, the former making himself heard.

"So, your finally back, huh?"

Pain simply nodded, Zetsu voicing his curiosity.

" **So?** How did it go?"

Pain looked around, seeing everyone eager to hear his words.

"The Nine Tails has gotten powerful. I do not want any of you fighting him alone. If you happen to run into him by yourselves, retreat immediately. He was able to defeat me with 10% of my maximum chakra, meaning he is more powerful than most of you already."

He heard Hidan scoff loudly.

"Tch, so what? A quick ritual to Lord Jashin and he would be as dead as anyone else we've fought."

"Quiet, Hidan. Focus on the sealing so we can get back to work."

Hidan was visibly irritated at the words.

"Oh, screw you Kakuzu! I'm getting tired of going around fishing for more money. Seriously, we've been doing it for a couple years straight, don't you have enough yet?!"

"That's enough", Pain said, trying to get them to focus back on the sealing. "We must take advantage of the time that we have bought. Finish the sealing, then you can argue afterward."

They didn't respond, Pain watching as the first eye of the Gedo Statue began to open. This was the first step, one of nine that would begin world peace throughout the Elemental Nations.

' _Naruto, we will meet again, and next time, I will show you the true meaning of_ Pain _.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kakashi looked at the large boulder guarding the entrance to the Akatsuki's hideout, looking at the seal in contemplation. They had just arrived, Team Guy joining them only moments afterward. They were so close now, the Kazekage lying just behind their newest obstacle.

"Well, Kakashi? What do you think?"

He glanced over at Guy, who had a serious expression on his face. He looked back at the seal, quickly identifying it and its properties.

"They've set a barrier around the area, a Five-Seal Barrier to be specific. Its purpose is to make anything encompassed by the barrier seemingly indestructible. If we want to get in there, we need to find the other four Sealing Tags, and remove all five at the same time."

He turned to look at Katsuyu, who was on Sakura's shoulder.

"Katsuyu, how much longer until Naruto arrives?"

The slug was still for a moment, trying to judge how long it would take for him to join them.

"At the rate he's traveling, probably just another half an hour."

Kakashi nodded, frowning slightly at the news. They couldn't wait that long, they would have to continue without him for now. It would be dangerous, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Guy reached into his backpack for a moment and pulling out a set of radios.

"Fortunately, I brought these with us. We can use them to coordinate and pull the Tags simultaneously. Neji, can you use your Byakugan to find the rest of the Tags?"

Neji nodded, activating his Byakugan and scanning the surrounding area. He relayed the other tags location to everyone, guy giving a curt nod.

"All right then! Kakashi, my team and I will go to the other tags, you stay here and open up that entrance as soon as you can."

Kakashi nodded, watching as Guy and his team set off. He heard Temari walk up, standing next to him.

"So, Gaara is behind here, right?"

Kakashi nodded toward the girl, turning the radio on and waiting to hear back from Guy's team.

"It would seem so. The trail leads here, though, there's something off."

Sakura spoke up next, walking beside Temari.

"Off? Like what, sensei?"

He narrowed his eye for a moment, looking toward the large boulder, as if trying to see through it.

"Deidara's scent, it and one other lead to this destination. However, I can't seem to detect Itachi and Kisame's scents. According to Baki, those two had attacked Gaara as well, so why can't we find them?"

He heard Sasuke next, feeling his chakra begin to stir, the faint smell of ozone in the air as small sparks of lightning arced off his body.

"Are you saying they may try and ambush us?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, straining his senses to ensure no one was around them.

"I don't know yet, just keep your guard up. Listen, depending on who's in there, we may have to change tactics. Don't try and defeat them for now, wait until Guy's Team and Naruto arrives to help us. Fighting four S-Rank ninja isn't a walk in the park, one of us could die at any moment."

His team nodded toward him, determination on their faces.

The group was silent as they waited for Guy and his team, Lady Chiyo taking a rest on one of the nearby trees. It had taken a few minutes, but eventually, Kakashi's radio crackled to life.

" _All right, Kakashi, we're ready when you are!"_

Lady Chiyo got up, joining them on the water's surface as Katsuyu jumped off Sakura to hide in the forest. Kakashi nodded to himself, jumping up onto the boulder and gripping the seal. He turned on the radio, beginning the countdown.

"All right everyone. Pull the tag in 3, 2, 1, _now!_ "

He ripped the tag off the boulder, quickly jumping off as Sakura rushed forward. She sent a heavy fist toward it's surface, the boulder quickly exploding inwards, clearing the way for them to enter the cave. They jumped through the cloud of dust, swiftly entering the cave, preparing for a battle.

Gaara was there, laying on the ground unconscious, most likely dead. Two of the Akatsuki members were there as well, Deidara using Gaara's corpse as a stool to sit on, with Sasori standing next to him.

"Well look at that, Sasori my man, they managed to get through so quickly, and in a decent display of art as well."

Sasori scoffed at him, completely ignoring Kakashi and his group.

"Art? Please. As if you could call blowing up a rock, art. But enough of this, I've done enough arguing with you for one day. Let's just get out of here and join back with everyone else."

Deidara snickered toward him, standing up and finally addressing them.

"So, this is the group that managed to take down Itachi's clone so quickly. Gotta say, I was expecting more, maybe someone taller, but oh well."

Kakashi grit his teeth, eyeing the situation. They seemed to be alone, which was good. All they needed was to buy time for Guy and his team to get here and take them down as swiftly as they could. Gaara however…

Deidara seemed to see him eye Gaara's body, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, him? Yeah, he's been dead for a little bit now. It's such a shame, you were _so close_. Oh well, what can ya do- "

He ducked suddenly, dodging a slice of wind that was sent hurtling toward him. He looked over to see Temari, tears in her eyes as she slowly lowered a leg to the ground.

"You… I'll kill you for this!"

Sasori let out a dry chuckle at her words.

"You? Kill me? Don't be so arrogant, girl. You couldn't kill me if you trained for the next 100 years. Deidara on the other hand…"

"Hey, what happened to not wanting to fight anymore, huh?"

"Shut it, Deidara."

Temari began to rush forward, her twin fans in hand as she did so. Kakashi watched with concern as Deidara simply grinned at the display, his next words sending alarm bells in his head.

"Looks like she wants to fight us, eh Sasori my man? Such a shame too, she'll need to get past Orochimaru's new toy first."

Kakashi's eyes widened, looking upward and seeing a figure on the ceiling of the cave. He pulled his head band upward, revealing his Sharingan and pulled out a spool of ninja wire. He threw it, wrapping it around Temari's waist and pulling her back.

"Everyone! Get behind me right now!"

His team did as they were told, bewildered looks on their faces at his outburst. He didn't blame them, it wasn't often that he would snap out orders like that. Even so, the situation called for it now more than ever. He turned on the radio.

"Guy, we need you back here imminently. How much longer?"

There was a brief pause, Kakashi hearing his own heartbeat as the figure dropped onto the ground, facing away from them.

" _Yeah, about that. We ran into some trouble, it's gonna take a bit to get over there."_

'Damn it!'

Kakashi turned the radio off in frustration, feeling a bead of sweat travel down his face as he eyed his new opponent. He heard Sakura speak as the figure turned around.

"I-is… is that…?"

This was bad, _really_ bad. Guy and Naruto needed to get here immediately, or else they might not last for very long. He pulled a kunai out, holding it in front of him as their new opponent spoke.

"Kakashi, you've grown a lot, haven't you? I must say, despite the circumstances, it's really nice to see you again."

The figure smiled, and Kakashi couldn't help but flinch, seeing their face again after nearly 16 years. He nodded back toward him.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Minato sensei."

* * *

Vergo watched as a figure climbed out of the ground, slowly morphing to become an exact copy of himself. The two stood there for a moment eyeing each other. It was an interesting technique, like the one that the Akatsuki used to send copies of their members to delay them. The copy seemed to be perfect, with no differences in their appearance, but what about their strength?

He dashed forward, throwing a high kick at his clone, his copy following suite. Their legs impacted, a shockwave running through the forest as the ground beneath them buckled slightly. Impressive. The technique copied the victim's strength, and it seemed to somehow copy their fighting style as well. But…

He lowered his leg, stepping forward and sending a fierce punch next. His clone repeated his actions, their fists moments away from clashing. Vergo covered his fist in Haki just before they clashed, watching earnestly as the clone's fist seemed to crumple as they met. The copy jumped backward, its right hand ruined from the impact.

So, it seemed it couldn't copy his Haki, giving him a distinct advantage over the technique. Kakashi sounded as if he were in trouble, so he had to defeat this copy quickly and help the rest of his team get back to them. He rushed forward, pulling out his bamboo and swinging at the clone.

It seemed the weapon was copied as well, the clone pulling out his own and trying to block his strike. He infused his weapon with Haki, smashing through the fake weapon and striking the copy directly, sending him into the forest. He rushed after him, stopping once he saw several trees being cut down, the clone sending out a blade of wind toward him.

He raised his weapon, slamming down and dispersing the blade once it got close. He resumed his chase, reaching the clone who had sent a swift punch after him. Vergo dodged it, striking out with an elbow to its face. The clone dodged as well, jumping backward and slamming a palm to the ground.

Walls of earth raised around him, a ceiling appearing as the walls met above him, confining him completely. Spike began sprouting from the walls, rushing toward him soon after. Vergo ran toward one of the walls, knocking away any spike that neared him. He raised a fist, smashing through the wall and escaping the prison.

He brought his arms up to block the tree being swung toward him, the clone replacing the bamboo with an uprooted tree. He stopped its momentum, gripping the tree tightly and pulling, dragging the fake closer to him. He lashed out with a punch, the clone bringing his arms to block the attack, reinforcing them with Earth Chakra.

The combination of Earth Chakra and Haki was far superior, tearing through the fakes defenses and driving him into the ground. Vergo placed a foot on the clone's chest, holding him down and creating a spiked gauntlet of stone on his right hand. He covered it in Haki, slamming it down onto the copies face with unstoppable force.

The clone went limp, disappearing soon after, leaving Vergo free to help one of his teammates. He shifted his head side to side, cracking his neck as he turned on the radio.

"Guy sensei, I've managed to defeat my clone, who should I help first?"

There was silence for a moment as he waited for a reply, Guy's voice finally coming back over the radio.

" _Go help Tenten first, she should be closest to you and she needs the most help."_

He nodded to himself as he turned off the radio. He jumped into the air, kicking off it to gain speed and maintain his altitude. It only took a minute to reach her, Vergo staying in the air to look at the situation. The riverside was littered in weapons, the two Tenten locked in battle, a katana in their hands. He eyed them for a moment, quickly figuring out which was the real Tenten.

He shifted his body, kicking off the air and rocketing toward the ground, aiming for the fake. He reached it quickly, an arm striking out and clotheslining the fake, driving them into the ground. The impact he made formed a crater, the fake Tenten no longer moving, its neck and head now facing an odd angle. It disappeared as well, Vergo slowly walking out of the crater, meeting a relieved Tenten.

"Man am I glad to see you. I was running out of options there for a second. Thanks for that."

He nodded toward her, brushing dust and dirt off his trench coat.

"It's no problem. Let's hurry and get to Neji next, I believe he is closest to us."

Tenten nodded, sealing the Katana back into the seals on her wrists.

"Yeah, he should be. You lead the way, Lee."

He set off immediately, Tenten following closely behind him. He had to move more slowly now, Tenten not able to keep up with his faster paces. It took them a few minutes to reach Neji. The grassy field was destroyed, craters and destroyed boulders littered the area. The two were facing each other in the standard Gentle Fist Stance.

The two turned as soon as they got close, their Byakugan spotting them instantly. Tenten and Vergo rushed to the real Neji's side, their guards up as they prepared to face Neji's clone.

"So, Neji, how do you wanna handle this?", Tenten asked, several shuriken appearing in her hands.

"The best way would be for Lee and I to distract it, giving you an opening to finish it off. Don't stay close for long, Lee. It can use the Gentle Fist, and we can't afford to have any of our Chakra Points closed during this mission."

He nodded, waiting for Neji to begin their attack. He didn't wait long, Neji rushing toward his clone, quickly ducking underneath a Gentle Fist strike. Vergo followed him, sidestepping another strike and grabbing the offending arm.

Tenten threw her shuriken, the fake quickly ducking down to try and dodge the attack. Vergo lashed out with a kick, knocking him back upward, with Neji grabbing his other arm to keep him still. The shuriken landed, piercing the clones body in several vital areas. The clone went slack a moment later, Vergo and Neji releasing it.

Neji released a breath as the clone disappeared, feeling relieved.

"Thanks for that, I was afraid I would have to start opening the gates to defeat him. Thankfully it didn't come to that."

"Yeah, so on to Guy sensei then?"

They nodded toward Tenten, taking off to go help their leader. Neji brought up Kakashi's words over the radio.

"What do you think Kakashi was so worried about earlier?"

Tenten shook her head.

"No idea, but whatever it was, it can't be good."

Vergo nodded at them, also curious about Kakashi's words.

"Yes, he seemed quite panicked about something, though that isn't surprising considering who we're up against. We need to return to them as soon as possible, they could be going up against four Akatsuki members now."

"That's true, but I can't shake the feeling that it's something else."

The rest of the trip was silent after Neji's words, the group finally reaching a rocky area, spotting Guy and his copy fighting on one of the cliffs. It was an impressive display, two masters of martial arts fighting one another. Their attacks were powerful, moving with both skill and grace that many would envy.

Vergo looked at the rest of his team, seeing them nod and heading into join Guy. A plan shouldn't be too necessary in this case. They outnumbered the clone greatly, and it should be easy to take it down. As soon as they arrived, the clone jumped back, the four watching as Guy took a moment to catch his breath.

"Well… it's good to see you all here."

They nodded, waiting for someone to make the first move. Neji looked over to Guy, a question on his mind.

"Guy sensei, I didn't have the chance to find out with my battle, but, are the copies able to…?"

Guy nodded gravely, getting into a stance.

"Yeah, they can all right. We only went up to the second, but I have a feeling the clone isn't going to hold back anymore, not with you all here."

Tenten had a small look of confusion.

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?"

There was an explosion of energy, the group putting their arms in front of their face to block out the heavy wind. The stone around them began to crack and crumble, not able to handle the energy being released. Vergo eyed the clone, seeing its skin begin to change into a fierce red. Guy was quick to explain.

"The Eight Inner Gates, these things can open them if the target can as well. Judging by the energy released, it just opened the Fifth Gate."

The clone rocketed off the ground, the cliff shattering beneath them due to its strength. It rushed at them, Vergo jumping off the air to meet it.

* * *

Doffy rocketed through the air, the wind rushing past his face as he traveled. He looked to Katsuyu, who was holding on to him from his shoulder.

"How much longer, Katsuyu?"

She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Your almost there Naruto, just a couple more minutes!"

He nodded, gritting his teeth. This was taking far too long for his liking, and he could only wish that he could move faster. Still, he couldn't do anything else at this point. He retreated into his mind for a moment, resuming the conversation that he was having with Kurama.

"So, tell me, what's the deal with Pain's eyes? Why were you so curious about them?"

The large fox was quite for a moment, sitting up as it contemplated how to tell its tale.

" **Long ago, there existed a great sage, who wanted to bring peace to the world and end all conflict. To do this, he spread knowledge about an art he called, Ninshu. It was this man, the Sage of the Six Paths, who taught humanity about Chakra."**

Doffy raised an eyebrow at his words, curious about what Kurama meant.

"And? What does this have to do about Pain's eyes?"

Kurama huffed for a moment, before continuing.

" **Because, Naruto, the sage held those very same eyes himself. It is known as the Rinnegan, perhaps the most powerful pair of eyes this world will ever know."**

Doffy shook his head at how strange it all sounded. A pair of eyes having so much power that even Kurama was wary?

"So, what's so special about them then?"

Kurama hummed softly for a moment, explaining what he knew about the Rinnegan.

" **Your new enemy is not entirely in the wrong, for thinking himself as a god. Those who possess the Rinnegan and able to wield its power, are said to have control over life and death itself. Tell me, what greater proof is needed to call yourself God?"**

Doffy snorted lightly.

"Oh yeah? All I could see was that it let him push things around, nothing too special really."

" **Perhaps not, but those eyes are far more powerful than that. They gave the sage unbelievable power. For proof, you simply have to look at us Tailed Beasts."**

Doffy narrowed his eyes at that, taking on a tone of seriousness.

"What do you mean by that, Kurama?"

The two stared at each other in silence, Doffy waiting for Kurama's explanation.

" **It was the sage that had created us, millennia ago. It was through him that we were given shape and form, through him, were we given life. Naruto, you are facing someone incredibly powerful, someone who might possibly be stronger than even myself. As you are now, I am not sure you can defeat him."**

The two looked at each other in contemplation, thinking about what to do.

"So, what are you suggesting we do?"

The fox took a deep breath, exhaling a moment afterward.

" **Naruto, the truth is we need to work together. You must learn to wield my chakra. Your body has reached its absolute peak, the control of your chakra and elemental manipulation is one of the best in the world at this point. The fact is, you have gotten almost as strong as possible by your own strength. But it may not be enough."**

Doffy narrowed his eyes at Kurama, frustrated.

"You know that we've already tried this, Kurama. I barely got to a One-Tailed state before starting to lose control."

Kurama nodded sagely toward him.

" **Yes, that is true, but that changes nothing. The fact is that you must learn to control my chakra. You have to let go of the hatred inside you."**

Doffy was silent, not answering, making Kurama sigh.

" **Look, Naruto, I've been a part of you your entire life. I remember sensing your presence inside of your mother, Kushina. I don't know where this hate comes from, I don't know how you can rid yourself of it. But, ever since I've known you, I haven't seen a single thing you haven't been able to accomplish. I used to hate humans with all my being, and yet here I am now, working with one. That's because of you."**

"Kurama…"

" **I know you can do this, Naruto.** _ **We**_ **can do this. I will wait for as long as it takes. Our fate is intertwined, Naruto, ever since the day of your birth. I truly believe, that you will be the one, to bring this world together, even if you show no desire to do so."**

Doffy was silent, trying to think of something to say.

"Why? Why are you saying these things to me? I've never said anything about wanting peace or 'bringing the world together'. So, why is everyone relying on me to do just that?"

Kurama grinned toward him.

" **Because, Naruto, we- "**

He stopped, his head turning, as if peering out into the distance. The sudden change surprised Doffy, who questioned him urgently.

"What is it, Kurama?"

The fox looked back toward him, a grave expression on his face.

" **There's a problem, Naruto."**

"Naruto!"

He snapped out of his trance, awakening to reality. He turned to Katsuyu, who had called his name.

"What is it, Katsuyu?"

"I've got news from my copy with Sakura. Kakashi and his team have made contact with the Akatsuki."

Doffy nodded, his heart beating wildly.

"Good, and Gaara?"

Katsuyu was silent, hesitant almost.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry, Naruto. It seems we were too late. By the time Kakashi and his team arrived…"

Doffy stared forward, continuing to make his way to Kakashi and his team.

"T-there's something else, Naruto."

"What is it."

He felt Katsuyu flinch at the tone of his voice, continuing after some hesitation.

"Kakashi and his team ran into Deidara and Sasori, two members of the Akatsuki. They were about to engage, when someone else revealed themselves."

"Enough, Katsuyu. Just tell me who it is already."

She continued, her voice betraying her panic.

"It's your father, Minato Namikaze! He is there and engaging Team Kakashi!"

Minato? His father was here too?

' _Orochimaru…'_

The snake was beginning to become troublesome. He had already shown the ability to revive the First Hokage, but now the Fourth as well? He needed to be dealt with. But that didn't matter right now, he had to focus on fighting a reanimated Fourth Hokage.

The Reanimation technique was truly fearsome, summoning unkillable warriors who possessed limitless amounts of chakra. Only the summoner could stop them, the only other option being to seal the person away. Minato, however, would make this difficult.

Doffy and his strings were more than able to seal away Minato if he needed to, but Minato was a Seal Master as well, and he would no doubt recognize his attempts. Combine that with his ability to teleport instantaneously, and infinite stamina…

This would be yet another difficult fight.

"Just down there Naruto!"

He looked over, already seeing smoke and debris rise into the air. His Haki could sense them, and Doffy wasted no time joining the fight. He rushed in, a manic grin on his face, hiding the rage boiling deep inside.

' _Gaara, just you wait. I won't let them get away with this unscathed.'_

He dived down, stopping just before hitting the ground in front of Kakashi, a Rasengan in hand, clashing with his fathers.

* * *

 _'You were right, Jiraiya sensei, this shinobi world is filled with far too much hate.'_

Minato looked on sadly as he prepared to battle his former student. It saddened him greatly, knowing that even death did not allow some escape from the conflict of this world. He had tried everything he could to escape the Reanimation technique, but to no avail.

Orochimaru had a very powerful will and chakra to go with it. His attempts to defy his orders had always been unsuccessful. And now, here he was, helping two terrorists fight his former student and his team. He couldn't help but feel proud at Kakashi, seeing his students beside him. The other three were strong, he could feel the strength of their chakra, and he was impressed. His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi spoke to his team.

"Everyone stay on the defensive. We have to wait for Team Guy and Naruto to arrive here to back us up."

Did he say Naruto was coming? That was… surprising. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. This wasn't how he imagined his first meeting with his son would go, nor did he think he would be fighting against him like this. Even still, he couldn't help but be a bit happy about seeing his son all grown up for the first time.

He felt his body begin to move, Orochimaru's orders about to begin. He didn't bother fighting it, knowing there was no use. Instead, he warned Kakashi, calling out to him.

"Kakashi, be careful, I'm starting my attack soon."

Kakashi nodded, Deidara speaking up from behind him.

"Ha ha ha! Isn't this just great, Sasori my man? We get to just sit back and re-"

"Shut it, Deidara. You know our orders. We're to retreat immediately, while the Fourth covers our escape."

"Ugh, you are such a bore, Sasori. Fine, whatever. Let's get going then."

Deidara quickly created a clay bird, the two hopping onto it and preparing to take off. He watched as one of Kakashi's students prepared to attack the bird, lightning being charged into his hand. Minato acted quickly, throwing two of his signature kunai. One was aimed in front of Deidara's bird, now in the air and speeding toward the entrance. The other, at the cavern wall, just beside Kakashi and his team.

Minato flashed to the kunai in front of Deidara, his hands a blur as they sped through hand seals. Sealing formula spread into the air, creating a barrier of space-time, just as a bolt of electricity fired from the boy's hand.

"Guiding Thunder!"

The bolt hit the barrier, being teleported away to the other kunai that he had placed on the cavern wall. Kakashi was paying attention it seemed, already grabbing his team and jumping back ward, out of the cave. The bolt fired out toward them from his kunai, missing them as they left. Deidara and Sasori flew out of the entrance as well, Minato grabbing his Kunai out of the air and following them swiftly.

They began to fly away, leaving him alone with Team Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what should we do?", the pink haired girl asked.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before answering.

"Minato sensei, what orders were you given?"

He smiled at his student, who seemed to be as clever as ever.

"My orders were to protect the Akatsuki members as well as the Fifth Kazekage's body. It would seem that, if you want to retrieve him, you'll have to deal with me first. If I get overwhelmed, my orders are to begin to retreat, so try your hardest to take me down."

Kakashi nodded, looking back to his team.

"We need to get Gaara's body back and, if possible, pursue Deidara and Sasori. We can't let them get away."

The team nodded, and Minato twirled a kunai in his hand.

"Kakashi, I'm attacking again, watch yourself."

Minato rushed toward Kakashi, appearing in front of him at incredible speeds. Minato threw a punch towards the man, Kakashi grabbing the punch and redirecting it expertly. The pink haired girl attacked next, swinging a powerful punch toward him.

Minato sensed the enormous amounts of chakra stored in her fist, lightly throwing his kunai past her. Just before the punch struck, he teleported, forming a Rasengan as he turned, slamming it into her back. The Rasengan exploded, sending the pink haired girl down into the water below.

He turned, ducking as a kick went over him, the dark blond girl attacking next. He placed a hand on the water, springing upward and landing a kick onto the girl's chin, driving her into the air. He threw the kunai behind him, just behind Kakashi and the other boy.

He formed seals with one hand, watching as the dark-haired boy blew a fireball toward him. He flashed to his kunai, grabbing it with one hand. He released his technique; a powerful force of wind being launched at Kakashi and the boy. They jumped, getting off the river and onto the ground beside it.

There was a burst of water, both from his technique slamming into the river and from the pink haired girl, bursting from the surface. He prepared for her approach, waiting to counter he next move, until he heard what sounded like a small explosion. He looked up, see the dark blond girl jump through the air, racing toward him.

She kicked at the air, forming a near invisible blade of wind. He threw his kunai down toward Sakura, teleporting to it in a flash. She seemed to predict his move, already throwing a punch toward where he would teleport to. He brought up an arm, preparing to block the technique. He didn't see the chakra around her fist change until it was too late.

Rather than an explosion of force like he anticipated, her fist speared through him, the Chakra Scalpel allowing her to cut through him effortlessly. He raised a leg, pushing her away from him as he grabbed the kunai with his remaining arm, waiting for his arm and chest to regenerate.

The other girl was coming toward him now, dashing through the air with her fans. He threw his kunai at her, teleporting towards it with his Rasengan drilling toward her. Just before he was able to strike, something grabbed it him, pulling him away from the girl and toward Kakashi and his other student.

Lightning crackled in their palms, waiting for him to get close. Minato generated Lightning in his own body, springing off of the boy's fist to dodge the attack, his own lightning stopping theirs from harming him. Normally he couldn't make lightning course through him like that, not training himself to do so. With his current body, though, he didn't have to worry about pain or harming himself.

His arm had finished regenerating, but his kunai was at the bottom of the river now, him being separated from it as the old woman had pulled him away. The team grouped up, waiting for someone to continue the bout. He his chakra intensify, the environment around them seeming to be overcome with an invisible pressure.

"Kakashi, it would seem I can't mess around anymore! Stay on your guard!"

Minato quickly pulled out another kunai, the last one he had on him. He threw it, quickly going through hand seals as it approached Kakashi's team.

"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The single kunai quickly multiplied into hundreds, Minato rushing in and grabbing two within his hands. The pink haired girl reacted quickly, forming a wall to block the hail of steel. He called out to his 'enemy' once again, trying to warn them.

"Be careful! I marked one of you earlier with my seal, the one with the dark hair!"

He teleported to the mark he had created, throwing the kunai into the air as a pair of Rasengan spun in his hands. He grimaced seeing that Kakashi and his team were caught off guard, slamming the two orbs of spiraling chakra into the boy.

He stilled suddenly, trying to absorb the attack. The pair of Rasengan exploded, the force sending him deep into the forest.

"Sasuke!", Kakashi called out, Minato grabbing his two kunai once again.

He ducked as a blade of chakra, a Chakra Scalpel, extended from the pink girl's hand, cutting into the wall behind him. He threw the kunai at the girl's feet, rising up as Kakashi came up to engage him. The man slashed at him with a kunai, Minato clashing with him with his own. Minato grabbed Kakashi's wrist, pulling and lifting him off the ground to throw him.

Minato teleported the both of them to the kunai he had thrown, sending Kakashi slamming into the pink girl's body, and forming a Rasengan to use against the other girl. He saw the girl raise her fans to throw blades of wind at him, Minato quickly breathing out a stream of fire to counter. She abandoned her attack, jumping to the side and giving Minato the opening he needed to close in after her.

He shoved the Rasengan into her stomach, sending her back toward the river. He turned around to deal with Kakashi and the pink haired girl, before hearing what sounded like wood clacking together. He turned to his right, seeing a wooden, red haired puppet burst from the trees. The hair was tied into neat buns, and it was wearing a white robe, with a sword in either of its hands.

' _Now I see, that old woman must be Lady Chiyo from the Sand Village.'_

His body ducked under the first sword strike, tapping the puppet gently and placing a seal on it as he hopped away. The other boy, Sasuke, was returning now, so he had to be quick. He rushed forward, landing a midair kick onto the puppet and driving it backward. He placed a finger to the ground; a pulse of chakra being sent out into the earth. The pulse came back, revealing Lady Chiyo's location.

"Lady Chiyo, I need you to retreat! I found your position!"

He called out into the forest as his body rushed toward her. He found himself in a small clearing, Lady Chiyo surrounded by 9 other white robed puppets. It was very impressive to say the least, but he knew that he only had to defeat the old woman to defeat the rest of the puppets.

The pink one came at him first, throwing a powerful punch toward him. Minato ducked underneath it, placing an explosive tag on its back before rushing forward toward Chiyo. The blue one came next, black cables coming from its head to spear through him. Minato jumped over it, dodging its attack and throwing his kunai directly at Lady Chiyo.

One of her puppets, one with purple skin and golden horns, batted the kunai away from her, Minato teleporting to it anyways, now only a few feet away from Lady Chiyo. Minato dashed past the purple puppet, placing another explosive tag as he went.

He sent a punch towards the woman, who jumped back to dodge his attack. He threw his kunai toward her, teleporting in front of her with a Rasengan in hand. The purple and pink puppets came to rescue her, the pink one's fingers extending to capture him. He triggered the explosive notes, the two puppets falling apart. He pushed the Rasengan forward, ignoring her other puppets as they closed in on him. She brought up her right arm, revealing it to be made of wood. It opened up, creating a shield of chakra to block his attack.

His Rasengan and her shield clashed, her shield swiftly falling apart as his Rasengan tore through it, destroying her fake arm as well. He kicked her away, her puppets falling to the ground as he did. He looked behind him, seeing Sasuke return to the battle, covered in Lightning Chakra.

Minato cloned his kunai, wrapping one of his more powerful explosive notes to it and throwing it into the air. Sasuke charged at him, approaching him with impressive speed and attacking with a flying kick. Lightning arced off his body, making the surrounding trees and bushes burst into flames.

Minato made his hand seals, forming his barrier once again, just before Sasuke impacted.

"Guiding Thunder!"

He teleported Sasuke to the kunai he had throwing above him, quickly setting off the explosive note. He watched with a grimace as Sasuke was thrown off into the distance, disappearing over the tree line, his body smoking.

' _They can't take much more of this, I'm not sure they can take me down right now. The rest of Kakashi's team isn't familiar with my techniques, and they seem tired as well, probably having travelled almost non-stop to get here.'_

He moved through the forest, approaching Kakashi and his other pink haired student. It seemed that the blond girl had grouped up with them as well. He walked toward them slowly, speaking while he had the time.

"Kakashi, are you sure that you'll be able to do this? As you are, I'm not sure if you'll be able to defeat me."

He couldn't help but smile at the determined look his student had on his face, stopping for a moment to replenish his chakra.

"Don't worry about us, Minato sensei. We can take anything you throw at us. Besides, backup is already here."

His body moved suddenly, rushing toward Kakashi with a Rasengan in hand. It drove forward, intent on landing on his students face, but was stopped, as a blond and pink blur rushed in front of him. His Rasengan clashed with another, the two techniques exploding a moment later, the two fighters forced to separate.

He looked at the figure, shock evident in his eyes. He was tall, seemingly at Jiraiya's height. He was dressed absolutely ridiculously, wearing fashionable pants and a tee-shirt, with a bright pink feathered jacket around his shoulders. He had a wide grin on his face, but Minato could tell it hid a deep anger, boiling on the inside.

He gave his son a sheepish smile, a hand coming up and rubbing the nape of his neck. He laughed nervously.

"He he he! Naruto, I see you've grown quite a-"

He was interrupted as his son landed a powerful kick onto his face, sending him flying through the forest. His first meeting with his son was not going as planned.

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself through the forest, approaching Lady Chiyo's unconscious body. The Fourth had left the area already, having thought that he had defeated Sasuke. He shook her lightly, waking her up a moment later.

"Lady Chiyo, it's me, Sasuke."

She nodded toward him, slowly getting to her feet with Sasuke helping her. They began to move at a steady pace, being careful not to alert the Fourth Hokage. They made their way into the cave, Sasuke looking back as he saw Naruto dive from the sky.

"We should hurry, Naruto is here now, and this area probably won't be safe to stay in for long."

Lady Chiyo nodded as she approached Gaara's body, kneeling down to him.

"This Naruto, he's strong, I'm assuming?"

Sasuke nodded swiftly, looking at the entrance to make sure they weren't interrupted.

"Yes, he's the strongest person I know. He's the reason I'm as strong as I am today."

Lady Chiyo nodded, placing her hands on Gaara's body. Sasuke looked at her in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

She chuckled at him, chakra glowing from her hands as it entered Gaara's body.

"I truly envy you young folk, so full of live and not yet aware of the horrors of this world. I have lived a long life, Sasuke, and I can say without any doubt, that this world needs people like Gaara."

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant. She met his look with a smile.

"You do not live in the Hidden Sand, so I doubt you are aware. Gaara has stirred the hearts of many young ninja ever since he returned to the Sand. He has proven himself to be wise and understanding, truly beyond his years. He wishes to make the village view him not as simply Kazekage, but as family."

She chuckled lightly.

"You know, I once asked him where this change in view came from, how he went from being a raging murderer to someone so capable of such compassion. He told me a man named Naruto showed him his new way of life."

Sasuke nodded slowly, looking down at Gaara's still face.

"Yeah, Naruto… has a way of changing people."

"It would seem so. Come here, dear. I'm going to need a bit of your chakra."

He knelt on the other side of Gaara's body, offering his hands to Lady Chiyo. She took them in her grasp, the chakra growing brighter. He felt his chakra rush out of him, helping fuel whatever technique she was using.

"What is this, Lady Chiyo?"

She smiled at him sadly.

"This is the beginning of a new age, Sasuke. Having watched just a few moments of the new generation, I can tell that the world is going to go over a drastic change. I can only wish you luck, young shinobi."

His eyes widened in surprise, his Sharingan watching the strange swirling of her chakra.

"Lady Chiyo, what are you-!"

"One's Own Life Reincarnation!"

He watched as the remainder of her chakra entered Gaara's body, Chiyo falling limply to the side. He looked down in shock, seeing Gaara slowly begin to open his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** Alright then, sorry for not too much Doffy in this chapter, it was just kind of the way the story ended up unfolding, him rushing over to help save Gaara. Next time though, we'll be seeing him fight Minato, Team Guy fight off a clone of Guy using the Eight Gates, and also Gaara will be joining the fight as well. We hope you guys are looking forward to it. Anyways, that's all for now, see ya~


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Oh god, you guys have no idea how exhausting writing so many fight scenes like this is. One after another after another after another. And the crazy thing is this is only the beginning. *sigh*. Oh well. We're glad you guys were patient while waiting for this one because it wasn't very easy to put out. Our updates have been slowing down quite a bit, but that's mostly because of Guest reviews.

We've been insisting for people to log in because we've noticed that, for whatever reason, Guest reviews are taking a couple days to actually appear in the review section. Because of this, and the large influx of them, we wait a couple days before writing to give their reviews time to come in.

Oh, and before we forget, be sure to go and check out Diamond Hound Naruto by papapryce. It's a Naruto and One Piece crossover where Naruto obtains Diamond Jozu's Devil Fruit. They mentioned us in one of their chapters, so we wanted to do the same for them.

Well, enough of our rambling. Go ahead and read the next chapter. We _really_ hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17

Doffy watched as his father's body went flying through the forest, crashing through several trees as it traveled. That… was easier than he expected. He turned his head toward Kakashi, wanting to hear an explanation on what was going on.

"Kakashi, what's happening, where are the Akatsuki? And where is Sasuke?"

Kakashi was looking toward where Minato was sent, before snapping his head back toward him. He nodded briefly, seeming to almost sag in relief as his enemy left the area.

"Deidara and Sasori attempted to retreat while the Fourth Hokage battled us. Sasuke snuck past him with Lady Chiyo, an elder from the Hidden Sand, to retrieve Gaara's body."

Kakashi stopped his report, Doffy taking in his words. The Akatsuki were retreating, an interesting development. It was not often an S-Rank ninja saw fit to run or retreat, let alone two of them. Could it be that his fight with Pain had something to do with that? No matter.

"And Team Guy? Katsuyu said they were supposed to be here as well."

"Yes, we all separated to remove a barrier the enemy had set up. They had apparently run into issue and trying to meet back up with us."

An issue? Vergo was a part of Team Guy, what kind of issue could they possibly have that he couldn't take care of swiftly. Another Akatsuki member, perhaps? Doffy thought of a plan quickly, trying to see how best to resolve the situation.

"Kakashi, I want you guys to go after Deidara and Sasori. Team Guy can handle whatever is holding them back. I will take care of Minato."

Sakura spoke up at that, trying to warn him of Minato's abilities.

"Be careful, Naruto. Since he's a Reanimation, he has- "

"I know, Sakura. I'm well aware of how the technique works, I'll be fine."

She nodded, waiting for Kakashi's signal to move on, until Temari spoke up.

"Naruto, if we leave to pursue the Akatsuki, then what about Gaara's…"

There was a small silence in the forest at her words, waiting for Doffy to respond.

"Right now, I want nothing more than for those two to be dead. Gaara's not going anywhere, but they are. Find them, _kill them_ , and then come back. We'll take him home together after that."

Temari had small tears in her eyes, before wiping them away quickly, giving him a determined nod. He looked back at Kakashi, who had a fierce look in his eye.

"Naruto, this is the Fourth Hokage we're talking about here, one of the greatest ninja the world has ever known. Are you sure you can take him by yourself?"

He grinned at his sensei, turning to where Minato was sent flying. He walked a couple of steps forward, waiting for him to return.

"Of course, Kakashi. It's only natural for the child to surpass the parent. Now go."

They were about to jump off, when Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Naruto, during the fight, the Fourth marked Sasuke with his Flying Thunder God Seal. If he comes with us, then he'll be able to teleport to us in an instant."

He frowned slightly, thinking about what he knew about the technique. He and Jiraiya had studied the technique quite a bit during their training but were unable to figure out how it worked. It was very complex, and Minato seemed to be a very paranoid individual, making the seal he put on his kunai riddled with countermeasures to avoid someone figuring it out.

He was surprised that Jiraiya didn't actually know the technique already, thinking that his father would have taught it to him. When he asked, Jiraiya explained that it 'wasn't very cool for the teacher to learn something so powerful from his student'. The fool. He already learned the Rasengan, so why not this one as well?

They were not able to figure out how to use the technique, but they learned a lot about it, including an assortment of ways to break the damn thing. Doffy made a Shadow Clone, which quickly joined Kakashi, Sakura and Temari.

"Take him with you, he'll be able to get rid of the seal on Sasuke."

They nodded, jumping away and heading over to retrieve Sasuke. He turned back, sensing Minato rushing back toward him. He suppressed a sigh, his Haki trying to predict his movements. It was like his fight with Pain, but not as bad. During that fight, he couldn't predict his moves at all, but it was different here. With Minato, it was like they were fuzzy, hard to see and feel. A result of him being under someone's control, perhaps?

Minato was visible now, flying through the forest and launching a powerful kick toward him. Doffy lifted his leg, blocking the kick with his shin, grinning at his father. Minato gave him a sad smile.

"That's not really a good way to greet a father, y'know?"

His grin widened, pushing Minato's leg away from him and punching toward Minato with his left hand. His father caught the punch with both hands, his kunai spinning in the air.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I treat Jiraiya the same way."

Minato disappeared, teleporting to his kunai and now in the air, a Rasengan in hand and rushing toward his face. Doffy quickly destroyed the seal that Minato placed on his hand, using his strings to pull him out of the way and swiping his hand, sending several strings at his father.

Minato teleported just before the strings hit him, appearing on the other side of them to dodge them easily. Doffy watched with interest, finally seeing the technique that the entire Ninja World praised.

'So, it not only lets him teleport his position, but he can even instantly change his orientation, and teleport in a small area around the kunai.'

Minato threw the blade toward him, a mistake in Doffy's eyes. He grabbed the kunai out of mid-air, quickly destroying the seal on it, watching in amusement as his father stumbled slightly, not teleporting like he had expected. Minato smiled.

"Well, growing up with Jiraiya probably wasn't easy, but it's nice to see that he at least taught you a few things, and not spending all his time peeping on women."

He frowned at his father's words, figuring them out a moment later. Minato thought that… he thought Jiraiya would take him in, that he wouldn't be growing up alone. It made sense, he supposed. From Jiraiya's words, Minato seemed to be a son to him, and the feeling probably went the other way as well, with Jiraiya feeling like a father to Minato.

"Yes, he's a fool, but a knowledgeable one."

Doffy felt something inside him crack as Minato laughed, slowly pulling out a regular kunai. Minato charged at him, swiping a Wind Enhanced Kunai toward him. Doffy jumped back, surprised at Minato's speed as he followed him, rushing in to slash at him. Doffy slapped at Minato's wrist, redirecting the kunai and putting a hand on Minato's chest.

"Ever White!"

A mass of strings unfurled, wrapping around Minato quickly, forming a cocoon around him. It was completed only a second later, trapping him completely. Doffy relaxed for a moment, then perked up suddenly, looking toward where Kakashi and everyone else were. His Haki had just sensed something, one aura disappearing and another emerging.

"Gaara…"

His instincts flared suddenly, quickly turning around to see what was happening. Minato was there, slamming a Rasengan into his chest. Doffy grimaced, trying to slash at Minato with his strings, but the Rasengan exploded before he could. The force of the explosion sent him flying back, quickly using his strings to stop his momentum and land on his feet. He looked back toward Minato.

Gaara was alive, and that was good, but he couldn't get distracted in this fight. Minato may not have the sheer power and strength that Pain had, but he was still very skilled, and a tricky opponent to face. Doffy placed a hand on his chest, strings with green chakra running through them gently wrapping around his internal organs, repairing the damage they had sustained.

The Rasengan was a rather hard counter to his Haki. It wasn't the initial impact that did the damage, but rather the internal damage it caused, getting around his Haki. He stood up straight, Minato picking up his tri-pronged kunai, the familiar seal being recreated on its handle.

"Sorry about that, you captured me before I could warn you. When you were born, I placed a seal on the back of your neck, so I could teleport to you if I needed to. You might want to get rid of it."

He scowled slightly, placing his hand on the nape of his neck and sending his chakra to get rid of the damn thing. Minato continued.

"And yeah, you're right. Jiraiya sensei was never the smartest man, but he's a good man nonetheless."

Doffy raised a palm toward him, chakra coursing through his arm. Minato saw the action and swiftly threw his kunai toward him.

"Over Heat!"

The beam of flame sped through the air, Minato teleporting to his kunai and appearing in front of him. Doffy jumped backward, kicking toward his opponent with a surge of strength.

"Storm Leg!"

A blade of compressed air traveled toward Minato, who quickly teleported around it, the blade traveling onward and slicing through the forest. He saw Minato make several hand signs, a flicker of Lightning appearing a second later.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

A beam of Lightning flashed forward toward him, Doffy jumping to the side to dodge the attack. He gathered his chakra, placing his hands on the ground.

"Ever White!"

Strings spread along the ground, traveling deep into the forest. Minato teleported to a tree branch to avoid them, Doffy standing up to observe his father. He was a tricky opponent. He wasn't as powerful as Pain, that was becoming obvious, but his speed made him difficult to hit and fight. If he could hinder his movement, and attack from multiple directions, then he should be able to stop him.

"I have to say, Naruto, I'm impressed. I've never seen techniques like these before."

"If you like that, then you're gonna love this. Flap Thread!"

The sea of strings began to move, quickly forming spears and darting out to stab through the former Hokage. Minato moved quickly, teleporting around the spears to avoid them. Doffy jumped up, the spears continuing to attack. He rushed his father, quickly grabbing the kunai out of the air when he attempted to throw it.

Minato grabbed him suddenly, using him to spring off into the air to continue dodging the attacks, or he tried to. As soon as he touched him, Doffy unraveled, revealing a string clone that quickly wrapped around Minato's body. The real Doffy slowly rose out of the sea of strings, quickly creating a shell of strings around his body.

He waited for a moment, making sure that Minato didn't have another seal somewhere to teleport to. He released a heavy breath, the strings receding but still maintaining the shell around his father and dropping the kunai. He was beginning to tire. Recreating his awakening techniques gave him access to powerful attacks, but it was very chakra taxing. He had already spent quite a bit of chakra fighting Pain, and he was glad he didn't have to waste even more fighting Minato.

He approached the shell, pulling out a brush and ink from his pouch to create a seal. He could simply use his strings, but it wouldn't be as strong, and it would be better to use ink to insure nothing went wrong. He began writing, a bit conflicted as he did so. A part of him was just glad that this was almost over, Gaara still alive and all of them able to return home. Another was hoping to speak to his new father.

Minato was proving to be an interesting man, and much different than Donquixote Homing. Minato was strong, and his words had shown that he was a man that trusted his family. When Doffy was first born in, he knew that the village had hated him, feared him even. He knew the cause as well: Kurama. They all knew that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, and they hated him for it.

Minato wasn't a naïve fool, who thought that the village would simply revere him and welcome him with open arms. No, Minato had thought that Jiraiya would take him in. That he wouldn't be alone for almost all his childhood. It wasn't much, but it was far more than Donquixote Homing had ever given him in his eyes.

Still, at the end of the day, Minato Namikaze was dead. Getting to know him wouldn't change that fact. While he wanted to know more about the man that had given him his new life, he knew that it wouldn't mean anything in the end. He wasn't some child who wished to meet his parents for the first time, he was a fully-grown man that had already had his own parents, watched one of them die, and killed the other. He had no use for Minato at this point in his new life.

But still, he-

Doffy looked in surprise as the shell suddenly shifted, Minato fighting against it. He grimaced, focusing his Haki and enveloping the shell in it, turning it black. He didn't want to do this as it made it harder to draw the seal, but it would have to do.

His eyes widened seeing the hardened shell _crack,_ Doffy jumping away from it. It exploded a second later, revealing Minato with a fist outstretched, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Eh eh eh, sorry about that. I wish I could make this easier on you, honestly, I do. I hope Jiraiya taught you a lot more, because now we're gonna get more serious."

Doffy grimaced, looking at the orange pigment that colored his eyelids. He could feel it as well, his own training allowing him to know exactly what this was. He and Jiraiya were never able to master it, but it seems his father was a different story.

"Jiraiya, when I see you again, I'm going to kill you. Of all the things you've told me, you never said he had mastered _Sage Mode_."

His father rushed forward, the ground collapsing underneath him, the new level of speed surprising him. A fist rushed through the air, Doffy ducking underneath it and launching his own. He was stopped as soon as he tried to throw the punch, an invisible force striking him in the face.

He was sent flying backward, his chakra trying to move to destroy the seal that Minato had placed on him. He wasn't fast enough, Minato appearing above him with a Rasengan in hand. Doffy brought up his arms, reinforcing his entire body with Haki, Earth Chakra coursing through him to increase his durability as much as possible. There was no way he could avoid _that_.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!"

The enormous sphere came down, slamming him into the ground. It exploded a second later, the surrounding forest quickly disappearing.

* * *

"Demon Bamboo!"

His Haki coursed through him as he clashed against the clone of his sensei, the powerful kick it had unleashed being stopped by him bamboo. The meeting created a massive shockwave, the nearby rockfaces shattering due to the pressure. Vergo frowned at that, seeing the strength that his enemy was putting out.

He pushed, sending the clone away as he dropped toward the river below, joining the rest of his team. He turned toward them, curious to see what they wanted to do as the clone began to rush after them. Guy spoke quickly, already thinking of a strategy to use against him. Vergo wasn't surprised, it was only natural that someone would know how to defeat themselves.

"Beat him before he opens the Eighth Gate!"

An excellent strategy, his sensei was truly wise. They couldn't let the clone get to the Eighth gate, so they had to beat him as quickly and efficiently as possible. The clone had already reached them, the four jumping onto solid ground nearby, Tenten letting her own thoughts known.

"Yeah, no shit!"

They landed, watching as the clone slowly walked out of the water, approaching them. The water evaporated like steam, only adding to its foreboding appearance. They took up a stance, Neji wanting to further expand on their plan.

"Yes, I think that's rather obvious, sensei. The question is how we go about doing that. You're not exactly the easiest person to take down, and if we expend too much energy, we won't be able to help Kakashi's Team effectively."

That was true as well. Guy was already a powerful fighter by himself. Add the power of the Eight Gates and he was almost unstoppable. Vergo decided to speak up first, thinking about what to do.

"There are two options in this scenario. We can do as Guy says, and defeat the clone as quickly as possible, expending as much energy and chakra as needed to do so."

Tenten nodded, watching nervously as the clone approached.

"Y-Yeah, and the other?"

"The other is we simply draw out the Eighth Gate and try and survive."

"Neither of those are good ideas Lee!"

Neji and Guy hummed in thought, ignoring the clone as he kept approaching.

"What do you think Guy sensei, what should we do?"

"Guys, um, he's getting clos- "

"I'm not sure Neji. I mean, I know the Eighth Gate is strong, but I don't know how strong I am when I open it. Never really got a chance to practice it."

Neji nodded sagely, a hand cusping his chin.

"That's true, but with how strong the seventh Gate is, the Eighth is no doubt at least as strong as that."

"Ok, seriously, he's almo- "

"True, but- "

The clone finally rushed toward them, a devastating punch coursing through the air. Vergo moved forward, his Bamboo held in both hands as he held it in front of the fist, stopping it cold before it could reach Guy, who continued speaking.

"Maybe it would be better to just run away. I mean, how long could he chase us down for?"

Tenten, it seemed, finally had enough and decided their strategy for them.

"All right! That's it! From now one we're just gonna kill the damn thing and get out of here, got it?"

There was silence as Vergo continued to hold off the clone of Guy, the real one and Neji swiftly nodding and turning to help him. Neji attacked first, his hands glowing with chakra as he rushed around behind the clone.

"Eight Trigrams 128 Palms!"

The flurry of attacks digs into the clones back, Guy himself rushing upward to deliver his own attack. A powerful kick lands on the side of its head, just after Neji lands the final hit. The clone was sent flying away, but was quickly wrapped it a spiked chain, Tenten grabbing a hold of it and reeling it back with a surge of strength.

Vergo focused his chakra and Haki, swinging his bamboo at the clone as hard as he could as it flew towards him. Just before it got close enough, a swell of chakra unfolded, the chain breaking and a heavy wind blowing through the area. The ground buckled as the clone opened the Sixth Gate, seeming to kick off the air as it went up into the sky.

' _Interesting, it can use one of the Six Powers by sheer strength alone, not needing any technique or formal training. However, it isn't as good as at the technique as someone with that training.'_

Vergo launched himself into the air, following the clone as fast as he could. It had the Sixth Gate open now, meaning it was stronger and faster than before. But up here, Vergo had the advantage, being better at aerial combat. He swung his bamboo at the clone, who swiftly jumped higher into the air to avoid. They dropped back down, a leg stretched out to land a devastating kick.

Vergo grabbed the leg, shifting his weight to throw the clone back toward the ground. The clone sped through the air toward the earth, where Neji was waiting for him. Vergo quickly sped out of the way, watching as Neji began opening several of the gates himself.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

An explosion of air pressure fired out from Neji hand, slamming into the clone. An explosion rang out in mid-air, the gentle clouds in the sky separating and dispersing as a powerful shockwave struck them head on.

Vergo landed on the ground, watching as the clone Guy fell from the sky, limp. Neji quickly fell to one knee, panting. Vergo and everyone else rushed to his side, helping him to his feet. Neji looked over to them, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, it looks like opening the Gates still takes a lot out of me. I'm not as good at it as you are yet, Guy sensei."

Guy smiled toward him, giving him a thumbs-up and his signature grin.

"Don't worry about that, Neji. Opening the Fifth Gate is no easy task. Even I wasn't able to open easily at your age."

Tenten shook her head at them, a small frown on her face.

"You know, you two are way too reckless. Why can't you be like Lee and just fight without ripping your bodies in half in the proce- "

She was interrupted by an explosion of Chakra and pressure, the team looking over to see the clone slowly get to his feet. It was surrounded by a blue mist, it's eye's having a look of complete enragement, surprising given his thoughts about them being mere puppets. It looked like things were starting to get serious, Tenten voicing his thoughts.

"Ok, that is not good! Seriously, just how tough is this thing?! Now what are we gonna do?!"

Guy shook his head, taking his stance while putting Neji behind him.

"I'm not too sure. I've already opened the Sixth Gate today, and I don't know if I can open the Seventh to match him right now. Neji needs rest from opening the Gates as well. What about you two, anything that you've been holding back? We will probably need it."

Tenten shook her head, waving her hands wildly.

"Hell no! What am I supposed to do against that?"

They turned toward him, Vergo giving a curt nod.

"Yes, I suppose I can fight a bit more seriously. I was hoping to wait until we met up with everyone else, but it seems I waited too long. I will try and end this as quickly as I can."

Guy nodded, stepping back and bringing Tenten with him.

"All right, we'll support you when we can, I don't know what you're planning, but give it try."

Vergo nodded, his Haki and chakra coursing through him as he slowly walked toward the clone. Haki began covering his entire body, Earth Chakra running through him to further enhance himself. He felt his team jump back as the clone rushed toward him. The clone threw a powerful punch, Vergo throwing away his weapon and meeting it with his own.

They clashed, a shockwave of force bellowing outward. Vergo felt his ears pop as the force of their attacks created a small vacuum, the air rushing back in a second later. The clone tried to pull its fist back in, but Vergo didn't let him, grabbing its wrist and pulling it closer.

A fist was sent flying, crashing into the clone's stomach. The clone retaliated, a powerful punch of its own flying into Vergo's chin. His head tilted upward slightly, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek. Vergo reared his head back swiftly, slamming his forehead into the enemies, slamming his foot down at the same time.

Spikes of stone erupted from the ground behind the clone, with the copy swiftly recovering from Vergo's blow, releasing his hold on him and flipping up and backwards, dodging the attack. It kicked off the air once again, rushing back toward him and Vergo readily greeted him.

The clone lifted a leg into the air, bringing it down toward Vergo's head. Vergo brought one arm upward, blocking it, and his other hand stretched to his side, gathering Chakra. The earth responded to his Chakra, rising and gathering around his fist. It formed a serrated spear, soon turning black as his Haki covered it completely.

He gripped the spear tightly, stabbing forward at the midair clone, slicing through the air. The clone sprung off Vergo's arm and back into the air, dodging the spear as he sped away, but he wasn't done. Rather than stop, the spear began to extend, and then began to chase the clone as he fled, pursing him endlessly.

Vergo shifted a foot, the land around him responding. Three large walls of earth formed, soon surrounding the midair ninja. They were slanted slightly, coming together to form a roof above him. The walls formed hard spikes, Vergo concentrating intently to make sure each spike was imbued with his Haki.

The Clone saw what he was doing, turning to meet the spear head on. He waited for its approach, and as soon as it did, he smashed his fists into the flat of the blade, attempting to stop it. Instead, the blade continued onward, pushing him further into the colossal walls behind him. Vergo saw his chance, forming a hand sign with his other hand.

The spikes on the walls extended suddenly, surrounding the clone in a storm of death. Before they could impact, the clone leaned to the side, rolling around the blade of his spear and dashing straight toward him. Vergo dropped the spear, the spikes from the walls continuing to chase its prey. He watched as the clone put his palms together in front of him, the real Guy seeming to cry out in alarm far behind him.

"T-that's…! Lee, get out of there! Now!"

The blue mist surrounding the clone seemed to thicken, Vergo's spears getting closer to his enemy. The clone thrust his hands forward, his momentum stopping quickly and going backward slightly. A wave of pressure quickly formed, rocketing towards him. It was large, fast and, if the strong breeze rushing past him was any indication, very powerful. The clones voice cried out, surprising him, since he hadn't heard it speak before. The name of the technique echoed across the landscape.

"Daytime Tiger!"

* * *

Gaara slowly began to open his eyes, his body feeling rather sore and difficult to move. He was on the floor, on his back more specifically, and was looking up to the roof of a large cave, a pair of red eyes looking back toward him. He spoke, his voice hoarse and dry, coming out as more of a whisper than anything else.

"S-sasuke? What's going on? W-where are we?"

The raven-haired boy smiled lightly toward him, placing a hand underneath him to help him sit up. It was a bit painful, his body protesting at the mere thought of moving. It was strange, never had he felt like this before. Even his fight with Naruto didn't leave his body like this. Just what had happened to him?

"Welcome back to the land of living, Gaara."

His eyes widened at Sasuke's words, memories flooding back into him. The village, the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sasori along with Itachi and Kisame as well. It seemed that he was defeated and had been captured by them. If so, what happened next? Had Sasuke managed to rescue him.

He looked over to his left, seeing the corpse of one of the elders, Lady Chiyo. Now he understood. He had been dying, and it seemed that Lady Chiyo used the last of her chakra to heal him. Another life lost because of him.

He had a realization, a stunning conclusion that made dread well up inside him. The voice, Shukaku's voice, it was gone. It was almost always there, ranting on and on about something or other, though usually about wanting him to start killing everyone around him. For the first time, Shukaku's voice was absent from his mind, no longer invading his thoughts, no longer trying to twist him into becoming a monster.

It was strange, to say the least. Shukaku had been the cause of so much grief in his life. The death of so many close to him, and the cause for his insanity before he had met Naruto. Still, a part of him missed the psychotic being, the world seeming a bit too quiet without its ramblings. But he couldn't worry about that right now, Sasuke seemed injured, tired as well, and he knew it would take a lot to injure someone trained by Naruto himself.

He slowly began to rise to his feet, Sasuke helping him all the while. He groaned lightly, feeling blood rush through his legs, leaving him slightly dizzy. As he attempted regain some semblance of coherence, he asked about their situation.

"Sasuke, what is going on? Where are the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke gave him a fierce and determined look, snapping Gaara to attention. He felt his heart rate rise as he realized they may still be in danger. He spotted his gourd laying on the cavern ground a bit further away, calling for it and making it slowly float toward him.

"Your village sent an urgent message to us asking for aid, telling us you had been kidnapped. Sakura, Temari, Kakashi and I were sent out to get more information and track you down. Team Guy was sent out as back up once we discovered your location, and Naruto has just arrived on the battlefield as well."

Gaara nodded, affixing the gourd onto his back. He couldn't help but feel relief flood through him, knowing that he had so many strong fighters at his back. It was certainly better than fighting four S-Rank ninja by himself.

"And who are we fighting right now?"

He couldn't assume that there weren't more or less of the Akatsuki members that he had fought. He had assumed that there was only one in his first bout with them, and he had paid the price for that, ending up having to face four instead. He didn't know what to expect this time, and he hoped that Sasuke could shed some light on the situation.

"That's… a bit complicated."

He looked toward him questionably, wondering what he meant. Sasuke sighed, continuing his explanation.

"Team Guy is currently fighting an unknown enemy and haven't been able to meet up with us yet. When we arrived here, only Sasori and Deidara were here, Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be found."

He nodded toward him, feeling his chakra begin to slowly course through him.

"And Sasori and Deidara? Who is fighting them currently?"

"At the moment? No one. The two fled almost immediately and left someone to fight us off to cover their retreat."

He was starting to get tired of the suspense, suppressing a sigh and urging him to continue.

"And? Who was it?"

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

The Fourth Hokage? That was… dangerous. But how exactly was he here anyway, and why was he fighting against them? Sasuke seemed to know his confused look, explaining quickly.

"Orochimaru brought him back with a forbidden technique and has seemed to have joined the Akatsuki. The Fourth is being controlled by him, and his body is virtually indestructible and has almost unlimited amounts of chakra. He's a difficult opponent. Luckily, Naruto has arrived and is probably fighting him right now."

He nodded, turning his head as he heard several people enter the cave, he smiled seeing familiar faces enter his vision. Temari sprinted over first, quickly enveloping him in a hug that almost knocked him over. He awkwardly and hesitantly patted her on the back, unsure what to do in this situation. The rest of Team Kakashi joined them soon after, Temari letting him go with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, all of you, for your help."

Naruto began to chuckle lightly, walking over to Sasuke as he did.

"Of course, it's what family does, after all. I'm glad to see you're all right, Gaara."

He nodded, a little bewildered at how tall Naruto had grown. He had read about it in Temari's letters, but seeing it was surprising. Not too long ago, he was only a couple inches taller than him, but that didn't matter right now. Naruto was inspecting Sasuke's hand, the boy questioning him a second later.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He gently tapped a part of Sasuke's hand, letting it go and stepping back.

"Minato placed one of his Flying Thunder God seals on you, I was just removing it."

Sasuke nodded toward him, Gaara asking about their next move.

"So, what now, Naruto?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking, a serious expression on his face and his voice stern as he spoke.

"Now, I want you to go and track down Deidara and Sasori. It wasn't very long ago that they left according to Kakashi, so you should be able to catch up if you move quickly."

Gaara shook his head toward him, disagreeing with Naruto.

"No, if Deidara is using that bird to travel, then we will have difficulty keeping up with him. Its fast, and you all seem to be rather tired. It would be too difficult."

Naruto seemed to grin toward him, jumping out of the cavern, everyone else following him. Gaara looked back to Lady Chiyo, promising to come back for her. They walked along the water, Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Kakashi, what direction did they go?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before pointing, Naruto seeming to concentrate for a moment. He grinned suddenly, pulling an arm back ward. He thrusted the arm up into the air suddenly. He called out the name of the attack, Gaara recognizing it from their own battle during the Chunin Exams.

"Fulbright!"

There was silence as Doffy watched the distance intently, seeming to wait for something. A few seconds later, he began laughing, turning back towards them.

"They have good distances, not surprising for S-Rank ninja. Still, you should be able to catch up to them now. Go, quickly. Make sure they never harm another member of our family."

They nodded, Sakura bringing up a question.

"What about you Naruto? Are you sending your clone with us?"

Ah, so this was a clone. It made sense, the real one most likely fighting the Fourth Hokage. He was just about to answer, when a large explosion appeared off in the distance, sending hundreds of trees and debris flying into the air.

"No, the real Naruto is going to need my chakra. We already had to fight a powerful member of the Akatsuki, so I'm going to need all the chakra I can get."

They nodded, the clone disappearing soon after. Gaara and the rest of the group began running toward the two Akatsuki members, eager to catch up to them. They took to the trees, Gaara feeling his body slowly recover from his injuries. Well, it wasn't so much injury, more like fatigue or exhaustion. He actually didn't have any injuries, but he couldn't help but feel slightly off. Perhaps it was because Shukaku was no longer sealed inside of him.

"So Kakashi sensei, what's the plan?"

He turned his head at Sakura's words, wondering what the famous ninja had planned.

"We're gonna have to split up for this fight. The Akatsuki work in pairs, and we can't let them work together or we'll make this more difficult. We'll take advantage of our numbers and split into teams."

Gaara nodded, putting in his own opinion.

"I will help take on Deidara. I fought him before, so I have experience fighting him already."

Kakashi nodded, continuing his plan.

"Alright, Gaara and Temari will take on Deidara. He's already injured, so he should be the easiest to take down. Sakura, Sasuke and I will take on Sasori. Any questions?"

There was no reply as they kept moving forward, somewhat of a strategy formed in their minds. It took them a few minutes, but they had eventually reached their crash site. They didn't seem to be traveling very quickly, probably confident that the Fourth would cover their escape.

"Deidara, you imbecile!"

The two were arguing with each other, standing in front of bird that was sliced in several pieces.

"Me?! How am I an imbecile!? This is your fault!"

They hid in the treetops, watching the two interact and waiting for an opening. Gaara could hear Sasori growl at his partner, anger in his voice.

"My fault? You're the one who was controlling that hideous thing you call 'art'. All you had to do was move out of the way of those threads."

"Wow, you don't say? Well, _maybe_ if someone had, _y'know_ , actually _warned me_ about them, then maybe I could have!"

"You're lucky I was feeling generous enough to pull you out of the way in the first place, other wise you would have lost more than an arm. And what idiot loses both their arms in less than a week?"

Gaara looked over, seeing Kakashi nod and signal them to begin the attack. Gaara moved first, his sand flying out of his gourd and toward Deidara, trying to separate the two. The two Akatsuki members jumped back, but Gaara was able to latch onto Deidara's ankle, whipping him to the side, and throwing him deeper into the forest, away from Sasori.

He and Temari rushed over to him as Deidara kicked the sand off him, Kakashi and his team rushing down to fight Sasori. He and his sister stood before Deidara, who seemed a bit surprised to see him.

"Ok, so what the hell? How are you even alive right now?"

He ignored the man, his sand spreading out to form walls all around them. It surrounded all of them, forming an arena of sand, Temari taking out her large fan to fight their foe. Deidara began chuckling, the bag on his side, slowly sliding down and falling on the ground. He kicked the bag upward, the clay inside rising into the air, Deidara taking a large bit out of it.

"Man", he said between chewing. "This really isn't my week, is it? First, I lose one arm to you, then Sasori makes me lose the other, and now I have to fight the two of you, by myself, with no arms and almost no explosive clay."

His lips smacked together loudly, Gaara feeling large amounts of chakra being formed. The ground began to crack as Deidara began channeling more and more chakra.

"Well you know what? Screw you! I know I'm not gonna win against you, so instead, I'll show this world what true art is! Ha ha ha!"

Gaara's eyes widened, seeing what he was planning. He gathered his sand, the walls suddenly rushing inward and collapsing onto Deidara, who didn't even attempt to escape. Gaara formed a tight fist, trying to crush the man to paste. The orb of sand began to expand, large spheres began bubbling to the surface. Deidara's voice could still be heard, travelling through the grains of sand trying to end his life.

"True art-!"

He turned to Temari, who wasn't sure what was happening.

"Temari! Get out of-!"

"Is an **Explosion**!"

* * *

Sakura eyed the Akatsuki member with curiosity, her guard up and ready for any of his attacks. She relaxed her breathing, getting ready with yet another fight with an S-Rank ninja. Honestly, she couldn't wait until this was all over and she could go home and take a nice, long bath. But, until then, she had a job to do.

"So, this is who they send after me? How disappointing. Hurry up and come at me already. I have places to be, and I hate to keep people waiting."

They hesitated, analyzing their opponent carefully. From what she knew, Sasori of the Red Sands was supposed to be a puppet user. The only problem was, where was the puppet? She eyed the tree line around her, trying to spot any discrepancies that may clue her into a trap, but she found nothing. Was he just going to fight them head on?

"Well? Get on with it! You're starting to annoy me. How many times do I have to tell people I don't like to be kept waiting?"

A tick mark appeared over Sakura's head, starting to get tired of the man's complaints. She rushed forward after him, throwing a kunai ahead of her as she did. Before it could land, a long, metallic limb came from behind Sasori, knocking the kunai out of the air. It was some kind of tail, with a pointed tip visibly dripping with poison.

It rushed toward her, Sakura jumping and twisting into the air to avoid it. She hoped back to join her team, wondering what to do next. Sasuke seemed to speak next.

"Kakashi, are you seeing it too?"

"Yeah, I see it."

She looked over to them curiously, wondering what they meant. Sasuke explained quickly.

"That isn't Sasori, it's just another puppet. Our Sharingan can see that he isn't a real person."

Sakura nodded, facing Sasori once again before Kakashi continued Sasuke's thought.

"But there's something else. The little we can see of his face, that isn't wood."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"It's dead skin."

Her heart skipped a beat, quickly turning to face Sasori who began laughing ominously.

"I see why Orochimaru wanted those eyes so badly. There's no hiding anything from you, is there? Yes, this is one of my favorite puppets, Hiruko, the corpse of a rather well-known shinobi. Deidara is always so eager to show off his art. But, now I have the chance to show my own!"

Sasori removed his cloak, revealing the puppet underneath. He was on all fours, his metallic tail swinging around wildly, coming out of the mouth of a large mask on its back. Its left arm seemed to be some strange metal contraption, no doubt holding various projectiles to use against his enemies. Sasori began chuckling, the chakra in the air thickening as he prepared to fight.

"Now, let's see how you handle _my_ art!"

The tail extended suddenly, rushing toward all of them. The three-man team jumped away to avoid the attack, the tail spearing into the ground, causing the earth to crumble. Sasuke rushed toward him, kicking off the air and covering himself in Lightning. He sent a powerful kick to the puppets back, who took the attack head-on, with no difficulty.

Sasori reached up with his right hand, grabbing Sasuke and slamming him onto the ground. He faced the Uchiha, lowering his face mask and opening his mouth, revealing a senbon launcher. Kakashi was quick to save his student, ninja wire wrapping around Sasori's head and pulling tight, closing his jaw.

Sakura rushed in with a fist reared back, Sasuke fighting off the puppet and getting out from underneath him. Sasori's tail rushed toward Sakura, trying to stop her from attacking, but Sasuke jumped up to kick it away from her. Sakura got close, approaching from the front and launching her punch.

Sasori acted quickly though, his left arm spinning rapidly and opening, senbon being launched in all directions. Kakashi quickly mad a mud wall to defend himself, Sasuke kicking off the air to jump back behind Sasori, avoiding the needles. Sakura jumped backward, panicking and trying to avoid getting hit, but she was unable to.

The needles dug deep into her skin, puncturing her legs and arms as she covered her face and curled up as small as possible. the needles stopped, Sakura opening her eyes and watching Sasori as she began to pull the needles out.

"Well, that's one down at least. My poison is one of the most powerful in the world, as well as being the hardest to cure. You're only hope of curing it, would be to take it to that Hokage of yours as soon as possible. If you leave now, you just might end up living."

Kakashi and Sasuke joined back up with her, looking toward her with concern. She simply smirked, pulling the needles out of her.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. And you'll have to try harder than using a bit of poison if you want to beat me."

Sasori's puppet narrowed its eyes at what it saw, looking at the holes his needles had created in Sakura's body. Rather than blood, a dark, purple liquid was coming out instead, the poison that he had used against her.

"How are you doing that, girl?"

She ignored him, rushing toward him with intent. She wouldn't let anything stop her this time. Kakashi and Sasuke followed, Sasuke encouraging her.

"Sakura, you're our best bet for breaking his puppet. We'll cover you, just keep going."

She nodded, watching as the tail came back again to stab toward her. Sasuke jumped up and kicked it toward Kakashi, who wove several hand seals, water appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

The sphere of water locked the tail in place, the puppet opening its mouth and firing a barrage of senbon. Sasuke countered it, lightning crackling in his hand.

"Chidori Senbon!"

The two types of needles clashed, Sasuke pushing Sasori's further back and giving Sakura the time she needed to get in close. She threw a punch, the puppet throwing its own to fight her off. Her other hand formed a Chakra Scalpel, swiping toward the offending appendage and blocking it, slowly cutting through it. It bought her just enough time to land her attack, and shatter Hiruko.

A figure jumped out from its remains, standing before them in Akatsuki robes. He was much different than Hiruko, skinnier and not as intimidating. He had bright red hair, and clear, almost perfect skin. In fact, he seemed to be just that, perfect. A form without a single flaw, eerily creating the image of perfection. He spoke, and his voice was soft, almost alluring, a stark contrast to the gruff and harsh voice that Hiruko seemed to have.

"My, how impressive. I didn't expect you to defeat Hiruko, nor that you would find a counter to my poison like that."

An explosion rang off from not too far away, the location that Gaara and Temari were fighting Deidara. Sasori looked over at it, Team Kakashi forming up to continue their fight. She didn't look toward the explosion, knowing that Gaara and Temari would be just fine.

"And it seems that Deidara has gone off as well. I was hoping we could buy more time, but this should be more than enough."

Huh? What is he-

"Sakura, Sasuke, we need to go!"

Sasuke nodded, confusing Sakura once again, she turned around and began running with them, looking back to eye Sasori curiously. She questioned Kakashi's orders, who responded urgently.

"That isn't Sasori, and it isn't a puppet either!"

She kept running, looking back and watching as Sasori's body began to quickly expand.

"It's made of clay!"

There was a bright light, Sakura quickly forming a wall between her and the clone, hoping it was enough to protect her and her team from the explosion.

* * *

The tiger shaped attack rushed toward him, Vergo quickly rushing toward the attack himself. It was truly an impressive attack, and would be difficult to defeat, but he was more than up for the challenge. He stopped the attack heading toward the clone's back, needing the energy to fight off this next move.

He brought back a leg, kicking forward with all his strength. A large blade of wind rushed forward, crashing into the tiger's maw. He wasn't done yet though, pulling out a spare stick of bamboo, putting it to his lips. He took a breath, blowing into the stick, firing the arrow that lay within. It fired outward, slicing through the air at tremendous speed.

An explosion of sound echoed out, the Haki enhanced projectile breaking the sound barrier. It joined the slice of wind that he had fired earlier, spearing through the clone's attack with almost utter ease. The tiger fell apart immediately, the concentrated air pressure exploding outward as it's form took too much damage.

It radiated outward, a bright light forming from the power of the attack. The pressure expanded, the earth beneath them forming a large crater as it continued to grow. Vergo ignored it all, kicking off the frantic air and straight through the enormous explosion, eager to continue the fight. The clone had dodged the arrow but wasn't expecting him to approach so quickly.

Vergo delivered a harsh knee into it's gut, bringing both of his fists up and slamming it down onto the copy's back. It was sent flying downward, Vergo rushing down to follow it. It crashed into the center of the large crater, one that was easily a few dozen meters wide. It imbedded into the ground, Vergo swiftly appearing in front of it.

It got up on shaky legs, stepping toward him and firing off a rapid, powerful punch. It landed on the side of Vergo's chin, a blast of wind echoing off the side of his face from its strength. Vergo didn't move, letting the punch land, waiting for it to continue. It did, using its other hand to fire off another punch.

It landed on his chest, the ground behind him buckling and parting as force of the attack traveled through his body. Vergo merely watched, waiting for another attack. He watched in curiosity as the clone's eyes narrowed at him, another punch being launched at him.

He raised a palm, stopping the attack cold, a drop of blood slowly dripping down his face from the earlier attack. He tightened his grip, watching as the hand slowly began to creak, the pseudo-bones in its hands beginning to shatter.

It attacked with the other hand, but Vergo caught it once again, throwing his bamboo staff into the ground. He reared his head back, slamming his forehead into the clones', driving it to its knees.

"How disappointing. Here I was, ready for a real fight, and this is all I receive. Are you watching? Can you see just how pointless this puppet of yours truly is?"

He watched curiously as the clone stared at him with intent. He continued.

"Naruto took longer to get here than I anticipated. I wonder, are you the one that held my King back?"

It finally spoke, but the voice was not Guy's.

"King? Is that what he is to you, a King?"

He looked down at the clone, its wrists buckling and bending backwards. Vergo changed his grip, grabbing its forearms instead.

"You are in no position to ask questions. Now, who are you?"

The clone looked onward with a stoic face, its forearms soon being ground to dust.

"I have already told your 'King' who I am, but I suppose telling you would not change anything. I am Pain."

Vergo kicked the clone to the ground, placing a foot onto its chest, pushing downward as the remains of its arms turned to stone.

"Pain? A foolish name. You do not deserve the name until you face me and live. To think you would be so arrogant to fight Naruto. You're as foolish as your namesake, hiding behind your puppets."

He felt the clone's chest buckle as his foot sank in deeper, the possessed clone giving out its final words.

"It would seem Naruto and his associates are quite strong. But do not forget, Rock Lee, one day I will teach you what Pain truly is."

He slammed down his foot, the clone crumbling into stone. He looked around, making sure that there were no more threats around him. Seeing nothing, he grabbed the stick of bamboo out of the ground, putting it back into his vest.

He hopped out of the crater, walking back to his team through the cloud of dust and debris. Guy rushed over to him, clasping his hands on his shoulders in worry.

"Lee! Are you ok!"

There were tears streaming down in his face, Neji and Tenten running up to join them. He peeled Guys hands off his shoulders, trying to calm his sensei.

"I am fine, Guy. We should get moving though, Team Kakashi might need our help."

The tears stopped, explosions ringing off in the distance. They looked toward them for a moment, before looking back toward each other. Guy turned on his radio, trying to reach Kakashi and his team.

"Kakashi, it's Guy, come in!"

They waited for a few seconds but were met with silence. Neji gave his opinion, trying to decide their next move.

"If Kakashi is where those explosions sounded off, they might be out of range of the radios. We should go and check it out."

They nodded, jumping to go and check out the situation. Vergo shifted his eyes slightly, seeing Guy give him a strange look. The green clad man looked away a moment later, continuing to join Kakashi.

* * *

Doffy jumped out of the crater, his body smoking, a small crack in one of the lenses of his sunglasses. He was not happy. The attack that Minato had used _hurt_. He landed on the ground, erasing the seal Minato created on his face from before. His father stood there for a moment, a slightly shocked look on his face.

"W-wow, I'm surprised you took that so well. I-I mean I'm happy about it, don't get me wron- "

He ignored the man, raising a finger toward him.

"Lightning Style: Bullet String!"

A spark of electricity, and the bullet raced toward his father, who swiftly ducked under the attack. He fired several more, His father expertly dodging around the attacks, starting to rush forward to attack him. Doffy clenched a fist, grabbing the strings that trailed behind the bullets, making them close around his father.

He reached up and grabbed his headband, marking it with his seal and throwing it to his side, around the various threads. He teleported to it, dodging the attack and continuing to rush toward him. Doffy took the small collection of strings, making them unravel and the ends in the forest race toward Minato's back.

He channeled his chakra, Rasengan forming on the ends of the strings and chasing the blonde Hokage. His father seemed to sense the attack, ducking under one of the orbs and flipping over the next. It didn't matter, he was within range.

"Demon Strings: Spiraling Threads!"

The various Rasengan exploded, the strings inside them that he was creating expanding outward to shred the Kage to pieces. The chakra cleared, Minato no longer there. Doffy grit his teeth, turning around as his father rushed him from behind. He had his kunai, probably picking it up after breaking through the shell of strings that he created, remaking the seal on it.

Minato threw a punch, Doffy ducking underneath it and attacking with his own. He was stopped as an invisible force slammed into his face, snapping his head backward.

'Damn it! This must be what that old frog was talking about, using the natural energy of the world to attack your opponents. Its strong too, I can't afford to keep getting hit by those.'

He jumped back, Minato following him and launching another punch. Doffy deflected the attack, flinching as the invisible force slammed into his stomach anyways. He kicked at the man, trying to gain some room. Minato caught his foot, using his Sage enhanced strength too pull him closer and send a kick toward his face.

Doffy raised his arms to his face, trying to block the attack. It crashed into his arms, the strength of the attack increasing when that invisible force slammed into him, breaking his guard and striking his face once again.

He was launched back ward, feeling blood begin to drip down his chin. He landed on his feet, eyeing his father as he began to slowly walk toward him, putting his headband back on. Doffy grinned, wiping the blood away from his chin. He took it back, Minato might be even stronger than Pain. He didn't use flashy and powerful attacks that could reshape the land, but he didn't need them.

With Sage Mode, he was a complete monster, too fast and strong for almost any fighter to have a chance of defeating without their own unique abilities. He had his Haki, but Minato's undeath seemed to be messing with his Observation Haki, and his Armament Haki was being matched with the perks of Sage Mode.

He took a deep breath, concentrating intently. He needed to calm down and focus. His chakra fell for a moment, before slowly intensifying as Minato began to rush toward him. Doffy narrowed his eyes, waiting for Minato's next move.

He was moving quickly, the damaged ground beneath him being displaced by his movement. He kept concentrating, waiting for an opening, focusing his Haki as much as he could for any advantage. Minato threw his kunai toward him, Doffy watching as if it were moving in slow motion.

 _ **Minato would teleport to his kunai, forming two Rasengan in his hands. Minato would push them forward, kicking his kunai to the other side of Doffy and teleporting again to catch him off guard.**_

The world snapped back into focus, stunning Doffy for a moment.

' _What was-?'_

Minato teleported to his kunai, appearing in front of him with two Rasengan in his hands. Doffy watched with a sense of déjà vu, turning to his left as his kunai began flying to his side. Minato teleported again, trying to catch him off guard.

Doffy saw it coming, his hands reaching up and grasping Minato's wrists, stopping him cold. He covered Minato's wrists in strings, kicking him backward and grabbing his kunai out of the air. Minato was sent flying backward, Doffy grabbing the strings he attacked to his wrists to pull him back toward him with one hand. The other was raised in the air, quickly forming a Rasenshuriken, throwing it at the air born blond.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Minato grabbed his headband once again, throwing it to the side of him and opening his hands.

"Guiding Lightning!"

A seal appeared in the air, his Rasenshuriken being absorbed by it and reappearing near Minato's headband, heading for Doffy instead. He heard the crackling of lightning, Minato sending electricity down through his strings to electrocute him.

He dropped the strings, both fighters jumping away as the Rasenshuriken exploded outward, further scarring the land. They ran at each other once again, Doffy throwing his strings into the air to rain down onto Minato.

"Fulbright!"

Minato began dodging the rain of strings, Doffy forming a shadow clone. The two began weaving signs, casting their techniques less than a second later.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The two techniques fused together, forming an unstoppable inferno that raced toward Minato. The clone dispersed, Doffy needing the chakra as he prepared his next technique. He raised his hand to either side of him, acting quickly as the flames continued to burn.

"Break White!"

Two large sheets of white string erupted from the ground, wrapping around the area Minato was, quickly coiling around him and tightening, recreating a much larger shell of strings. He focused Wind Chakra into the strings, tightening the threads further to rip the undead man to pieces. The strings faded and disappeared soon after, Doffy cutting the chakra to them.

Minato was standing there, his body bearing hundreds of cuts, ash slowly filling in the wounds as he eyed him. The two stood there, neither one making a move. Minato did first, speaking rather than attacking.

"You don't know how happy I am, Naruto. Being here in front of you, seeing how strong you've become, seeing the man you've become. I can't express how happy that makes me. But…"

Doffy didn't speak, didn't reply, waiting for Minato to continue.

"But you don't know how sad I am either, knowing that I didn't have a hand in any off it."

Doffy started at his father with a grim frown, Minato instead bearing a torn, sad smile.

"You know, when your mother said she was pregnant, I threw my self into my training. I studied and trained constantly, wanting to know anything and everything that I could. Do you know why?"

Doffy hesitated before asking, his voice hollow as he stood before the man that gave him life.

"Why?"

Minato laughed. It was filled with joy and sadness, one that Doffy knew didn't belong, one that shouldn't be coming form the one known as Minato Namikaze.

"Because, when you came into this world, I wanted to make sure that there was _nothing_ I couldn't teach you, _nothing_ I couldn't protect you from. I wanted to give you _everything_ I could, _everything_ that Kushina and I didn't have. But, as you can see, things didn't really go as planned…"

Silence took over the forest again, the only sound being the creaking and snapping of wood as the debris settled around them.

"You know, I can't tell whether you're angry with me, or just indifferent toward me. I can't really blame you though. In the end, I failed you, Naruto. My very first day as a father, and I failed."

Minato seemed to take an unneeded deep breath, and Doffy knew that if the man was physically capable, he would probably be crying now.

"There are several Sand ninja approaching us right now, probably trying to save the Kazekage. Orochimaru is going to call me back soon…"

He knew what Minato wanted. He wanted him to say something, to say anything really, but what was there to say? Doffy wasn't a child longing to see parents, he was a near 60-year old man, someone who had seen both Heaven and Hell at a young age. The time for a set of loving parents was far beyond him.

"N-Naruto I… I just want you to know that it's ok. You can hate me as much as you want. I'm the reason we had to leave you in Jiraiya's care, and I'm the one that made you the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki. But forgive your mother, ok? She had nothing to do with it, it was all my idea!"

He watched sadly as Minato kept going on, Doffy biting his lip, trying to think of something, anything to say. His father hesitated before giving him a defeated smile, turning slightly to leave.

"W-well, I guess this is goodbye, for now- "

"Father."

Minato stopped, looking behind him with widened eyes. Doffy's opinions hadn't changed. He didn't need a loving and caring father in his life. He didn't need a warm and compassionate mother either. The two had interested him, but that was all it was to him, interest in the two people that had given him life.

But, like it or not, the two were family, and Doffy took care of his family. _He_ may not need a loving and caring father, but _Minato_ needed a strong and caring son, one that he could be proud of. _He_ may not need a warm and compassionate mother, but _Kushina_ needed a kind and caring son she could happy for.

He gave Minato the sincerest smile he could muster, idly hoping that it would be enough. He didn't know how to do this, he was never exactly a model child in either of his lives, but right now, he could try his damndest to be just that. He always made sure to give his family what they needed.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Father."

He watched as a smile spread across his father's face, disappearing a moment later. He heard footsteps as troops from the Hidden Sand began to arrive, one of the Jonin with the face mask across the side of his face asking him what had happened

He didn't answer, forming a throne with his strings and taking a seat, his mouth set in a firm line. He leaned back in the chair, thinking about what had to be done.

' _Orochimaru, the next time I see you, you're_ _ **dead**_ _.'_

He looked down his nose as Team Guy approached, helping carry Team Kakashi back with them. Gaara and Temari seemed to be in good shape, but Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were a bit worse for wear. The important thing was that they were all alive.

The Sand Shinobi began to cheer at the sight of their Kage, soon rushing to surround the red-head. They clamored around him, singing their praises and yelling about how happy they were to see he was ok. He couldn't help but grin at the uncomfortable look Gaara had adopted, not used to such things.

' _Minato don't worry, I'll free you from that worm's grasp, just you wait.'_

After the crowd had settled down, they recovered the corpse of Lady Chiyo, the woman that had saved Gaara's life, and began their return to the Hidden Sand.

* * *

"Gah! This sucks! You here me Sasori?! This is the worst!"

"Quit your babbling and keep moving. We're late."

The two moved through the rainy weather, heading back to the Hidden Rain Village.

"You're not the one who had to expend a bunch of chakra creating those clones. Seriously, do you know how much chakra those things take? Besides, you barely did anything!"

Sasori grunted, continuing their walk into one of the hidden entrances to Pain's tower.

"If you remember, I had to waste one of my puppets, one that you must have used horribly if it was defeated so easily."

They reached the end of the hall way, opening a door that led to a small room, a lobby with several couches and tables set up.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you designed the thing, so it was hard to use. You can't blame me for that."

Sasori's eyes narrowed in irritation, his head whipping over to face Deidara just as they entered the next room.

"Alright, that's- "

"Enough."

He stopped speaking, his head turning as he looked into the room. There was a large table in the middle of the room, several chairs on either side, with just one on the very end. Their leader, Pain, was sitting there, with his partner Konan standing beside him. The rest of the Akatsuki were there as well, all taking a different seat.

Deidara and Sasori grabbed a seat as well, waiting for Pain to begin this little meeting that he had called. It was very strange, since before they had always chosen to meet remotely, instead of meeting in person like this.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. We will start with a threat assessment of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki."

Hidan snorted loudly, kicking his feet up onto the table.

" _Please_ , like some little twerp is any real threat to us. Just send me and Kakuzu and we'll get the job done in no time at all."

Kisame laughed at the Jashinist, slamming a palm onto the table.

"Do you hear that Itachi? The human voodoo doll thinks he can play in the big leagues. Maybe I should teach him his place."

" **You're underestimating the Nine Tails kid.** He's gotten quite strong, stronger than most of you in fact."

Zetsu's words quieted everyone, Pain ending the silence a moment later.

"Naruto is becoming a problem. He has trained a few others during his trip with the Toad Sage, and they have grown powerful in their own right. From this moment onward, you are to avoid Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee at all costs. Do not engage them alone."

Deidara leaned back in his chair, his dismembered arm laying in front of him.

"So, what? Are we just going to keep running away from him all the time? We have to face the brat eventually."

Pain glanced over with his purple eyes, which started to glow ominously.

"Naruto is not a priority right now. He must be sealed into the statue last. But, when that moment comes, the whole of the Akatsuki will gather to fight the Hidden Leaf."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, leaning in with sudden interest.

"The Hidden Leaf?"

Pain nodded toward him.

"Yes, the Leaf has proven to have several powerful warriors as part of their ranks. If left alone, they will be a problem for years to come. To achieve our goal, the Leaf will have to be taken care of."

Hidan gave their leader a wide grin, chakra leaking out from him slightly.

"Now that's what I'm taking about! Some good, old-fashioned killing! I love it! Hahaha!"

Pain merely nodded toward them, continuing the meeting.

"Also, we have a new member joining the Akatsuki today. Come in, Tobi."

A masked head suddenly popped out from behind Pain, a hand showing up a moment later, waving enthusiastically.

"Hiya! I'm Tobi! Pleased to meetcha!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, so a couple things. First, if you aren't sure what the strange bold text during the second half of Doffy's fight was, it was a small use of Katakuri's ability that we see in the later episodes of One Piece, the ability to see the future. Essentially, the intense battles that make him unable to completely rely on the normal usage of Observation Haki end up giving him a small glimpse into the ability. He can't use it on his own yet, but he has the potential to fully unlock it. We were hesitant to give him this ability, but, while we were writing his scene, it just felt right, so we hope you agree with us.

Now, the second is his interaction with Minato. A lot of people were expecting to see another version of the scene with Canon Naruto, but we just don't see that happening here. Naruto was an orphan that grew up without the love of his parents, always wondering what it would be like to have them, and wondering where they were and why they were never around. Naruto truly wanted to meet and have parents of his own, eventually seeing Jiraiya as a parental figure during their training.

But Doffy isn't Naruto. He wouldn't have these wishes and aspirations. He has no need for a parental figure at this point in his life. He's too old, seen too many things and doesn't see them in the same light. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about them. In this chapter, Doffy learns more about Minato, comparing him to his first father, and ending up wanting to help him. He lies about Jiraiya raising him, not wanting to hurt the man that had so many dreams about raising a son of his own. He forces himself to appeal to Minato as a son who misses his father, trying to give him what he desires. Doffy sees the man as a member of his family, a better father than Homing ever was, and wants to give the man peace of mind, at the very least.

Also, Sasori's fight was orignially supposed to be expanded, with him dying like in Canon, but so many people wanted to see him interact and fight with Doffy that we let him live, so look forward to that.

Well, that's pretty much it for now. We're eager to hear your thoughts about the last few chapters and what you guys think about them. What fights do you eventually want to see, and what characters do you want us to explore further? We are already doing Temari's conversation with Kankuro and eventually a PoV with Sasuke to explore the changes he has gone through, as petem903 suggested, so let us know what else you guys want. See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** Alright, welcome back everyone and sorry for the hiatus. We've been reading through the reviews and re-imagining the story and where to go next. We're happy to see a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter and we'll be working to incorporate more things and add more details to the fight scenes, such as his fire strings burning people when they pass or lightning electrocuting people if it gets too close.

We're also glad people accepted the future-sight thing so readily and we will probably keep it as something that will have to be developed over a long period of time and something that is used to get Doffy out of troubling situations. Now, some people wanted Minato to try and teach Doffy how to use the Flying Thunder God during the battle, or for Doffy to ask how to do it. We thought about it during the fight, but decided against it. For one, the fight is very intense and requires a lot of concentration on Doffy's part to keep track of the seals that Minato places, so he doesn't have much time to listen to a complex explanation on how it would work.

The other reason is we simply didn't want him to have it. There are many other upgrades and buffs for him to achieve that adding the Flying Thunder God at this point isn't necessary. He's already very powerful and has even greater potential, there's no need to inflate him further than necessary.

Also, we SOMEHOW forgot to mention the whole 'how is Minato being reanimated? He's in the Death God's stomach' last chapter. In Chapter 13, you'll find that Orochimaru discovered how to open the seal a year prior to Doffy's return. During that year, he gathers the Shinigami Mask and uses it to open the Seal, giving him back his arms and access to the Fourth and Second Hokage.

Now, some also thought that the Akatsuki had too many members now, with Deidara and Sasori surviving. Well, we don't quite agree simply for the fact that we've buffed up some other characters as well. That, and having Deidara die with Sasori surviving was rather difficult to write. We literaly made the desicion as we were writing they're part, and didn't feel like re-writing the chapter. Plus, we couldn't think of a good way for Sasori to survive without him jsut kind of poofing away suddenly. Against Team Kakashi and Team Guy on their way, he wouldn't have really stood much of a chance alone. So that's why Deidara is still alive!

***Now, this next bit is important, as this is about Danzo. We've been hearing what you're all saying and we're going to do what you are asking. It's a little disappointing that we weren't given the chance the fully flesh out Danzo's plans, especially since we were asked to add him in by various people, but we'll do as you ask and cut him short. We think the main issue with him was making him too successful in his endeavors and not interact with Doffy enough.

He didn't struggle enough with what he was doing, making him less interesting. But, don't worry, we'll be cutting him shorter than what we were planning so you guys don't have to worry. You'll have to bear with us for a couple chapters as we tie up the plot threads that he created though, but other than that, he won't be a major issue down the road. If you're interested, we'll leave a spoiler of what were planning do to with him at the end of the chapter with a SPOILER tag.***

There will be a another Author's Note at the end of the chapter, but other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Zabuza Momochi considered himself as someone with nerves of steel. Little could shake or disturb him, and there was never a time where he would fear his own death. He was the type of man that refused to falter; who would never break under any circumstance. Never the less, the one known Naruto Uzumaki was seriously testing that belief.

He still remembered the day he had first met him, when the boy was much shorter and seemingly a simple genin on a mission way above his league. He remembered when his first impression of him had changed in an instant, after the boy had almost killed him.

Meeting Naruto Uzumaki again was an experience he hadn't been looking forward too, much to his own surprise. There was something about him that was never quite right. He was too strong, too powerful and seemed to have far too much experience. Seeing him again only reinforced that fact.

The Naruto he had met on the center of that lake was far different. No, different wasn't the right word. He seemed like he was whole again. The way he walked and moved, gestures and mannerisms that seemed so odd as his younger self, suddenly came together. Naruto had become a true predator, a monster in every definition of the word.

For the first time, Zabuza found himself shaken at the thought of a fight.

He remembered eyeing the boys work, seeing how brutally and effectively the he would take down the rebels that fought against Mei and her people. The ninja had been utterly butchered, and Naruto and gone through it all without a scratch. There was no doubt in his mind that Zabuza had now been looking at one of the strongest ninja on the world; one worthy of the name 'Kage'.

When the boy had suddenly left, shattering the very earth beneath him with his strength, Zabuza had released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The presence that he held now was both awe-inspiring and dangerous. Who never wanted to meet someone who could go face-to-face with such a man. If he did, he was sure that a swift death would follow.

He relayed all of this to the Mizukage standing in front of him, waiting to hear her thoughts. He had waited for Naruto to return, but he never did, even after a couple hours. After that, Zabuza decided to return to Mei and deliver his report. He wasn't sure why Naruto had left in such a hurry, but there wasn't really a reason for him to stay either. He accomplished his mission after all, but he wasn't expecting the extravagant blond to leave without a word like that.

"Well Lady Mizukage? It's obvious that this Naruto is a powerful ninja, a clear threat to the Hidden Mist. What are we going to do about it?", Ao spoke from Mei's side, his ever-stern look upon his face.

Zabuza had never really like Ao very much, finding the man rather pretentious and, to be a blunt, a 'know-it-all'. Still, the man was very skilled. He wouldn't be Mei's right hand if he wasn't. Mei chuckled sweetly a moment later, interrupting Zabuza's thoughts.

"Oh yes, he seems to be quite strong. Great husband material, don't you think? Ho ho ho!"

Mei laughed haughtily, making Zabuza sigh a bit at her antics. Mei was a powerful Kunoichi, easily deserving the title of Mizukage. Her quirks, however, often got on his nerves, not always taking the situation completely seriously or too confident for her own good at times. Still, she was his Kage, and he had her to thank for reinstating him as a Mist Ninja. Mei resumed a moment later, a sly smile on her face.

"Still, what do you think of him Zabuza? Do you think he's the one causing such a ruckus among the various nations?"

Zabuza gave it a brief thought before shaking his head.

"No. Naruto doesn't seem like the type to go around killing ninja for no apparent reason, or, if he is the one, there someone behind him pulling the strings, though I doubt that is the case as well."

Ao raised an eyebrow at that, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh? And why is that, Zabuza?"

He glared at the mans raised eyebrow, not quite liking that the man was questioning him as if he were a superior. Mei apparently saw the look, repeating Ao's question. He answered a moment later.

"Because you haven't met him. Naruto isn't that type that is manipulated easily. If someone were strong enough too manipulate _him_ , then there wouldn't really be a reason for them to slinking around like this."

Mei nodded, humming thoughtfully with her chin cusped in one hand.

"I see… this is most unlike you, Zabuza."

His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected observation, leaning forward in curiosity. Mei merely chuckled toward him, folding her hands in front of her as she sat behind her desk.

"What I mean is that you aren't really one to be singing another ninja's praises, especially a Leaf ninja. It's very unlike you, though I suppose that goes to show just how special this Naruto character really is."

She smiled sweetly, turning toward Ao while clapping her hands together.

"What do you think Ao? Should I send a marriage proposal to the Leaf?"

Zabuza stared at the man, silently begging the man to humor the Kage for once. Ao gave a thoughtful look, actually considering her words before shaking his head,

"I don't think that is a good idea, Lady Mizukage. Naruto is sixteen or seventeen years old, making him far too young for you, and you far too old for him. Instead, perhaps we shou- "

Zabuza sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as the pressure in the room suddenly increased, just as he anticipated.

" _Ao_ , _shut up, or I'll kill you."_

Zabuza was quick to continue the conversation to somewhere actually helpful while Ao was suddenly silenced.

"Besides that, what are you going to do, Mei? Someone is trying to raise tensions between the villages, and we are still recovering from the civil war. It isn't the Hidden Leaf, and the Sand is still trying to consolidate after the death of Rasa. That leaves the Stone and Cloud."

Mei nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, the fact is if another war broke out right now, we wouldn't be in a good spot. That leaves us with no other option."

Ao had seemed to recover finally, giving his Kage a curious but wary look. Mei merely smiled, tilting her head and folding her arms in front of her.

"We Ally with the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The office was silent for a moment, Ao being the first to voice his rejection.

"Lady Mizukage, you can't be serious!"

Zabuza was with Ao on this one, much to his displeasure. An alliance with another village was a monumental decision, one that couldn't be made lightly. Creating one was a sure way to disrupt and change the balance of power, and both villages were almost guaranteed to try and find a way to be the one on top. If the Mist tried to ally with the Leaf, the Leaf would be the ones on top.

The Hidden Leaf had no need for such an alliance, the Mist being the ones compromising to make things work. If they weren't careful, they could find themselves at the Leaf's beck and call, utterly reliant on them. That wasn't even considering the political ramifications of such a thing. There were many that would not be happy.

"He's right, Mei. Besides, do you really think that the Hidden Leaf with ally with the 'Blood Mist Village'?"

Mei gave him a sharp glare, making him stand a bit straighter as her voice became quiet, almost a hiss.

"You know we aren't like that anymore, Zabuza."

He nodded, not backing down in the slightest.

"That's true, but the rest of the world doesn't know that yet. The Leaf would be taking a major risk in everything. They have a lot to lose with little to gain. Offering an alliance would just be a show of weakness."

Ao nodded, continuing after Zabuza to convince her to reverse her decision.

"Along with that, the village would never agree with it. There would be tension between us for years to come. Even if we were to establish an agreement, it would never last."

Mei sighed heavily, seeming to slump in her chair before sitting up again, leaning over the desk.

"Look you two, I'm not making this decision lightly. You don't think I know all that already? The fact is that we're in trouble here. Just think about this for a second. Right now, we're as weak as ever. We've lost so many clans to the bloodline purges, we're still building our military back up and we're seeing signs of conflict on the horizon."

She was silent for a moment, letting he and Ao absorb her words.

"The fact is we won't survive long if there are ninja like Naruto Uzumaki on our heels. You've made it clear, Zabuza, that the Hidden Leaf is beginning to swell in strength. I don't doubt that this Naruto will be the next Hokage, and when that happens, do you want to be on his side, or against him?"

Zabuza was silent, Ao shaking his head toward her.

"You're making this decision based on a single ninja? Even if he is a powerful Shinobi, there is no guarantee that he will be Hokage and there is no guarantee that he wouldn't betray us at the earliest convenience."

Mei shook her head slowly, trying to drive home her point.

"It doesn't matter, Ao. The fact is that we won't last long by ourselves either way. We already know that the Cloud is building up their military, and I doubt that Oonoki wouldn't be doing the same. Right now, our only hope is to have faith and trust that the Hidden Leaf will be able to help us, that Naruto will be able to help lead the Hidden Mist to a better future."

Ao seemed to be at a loss for words, Zabuza thinking carefully about what she was saying. She was right in many ways. The Mist was at a record low for shinobi forces, they had lost their Tailed Beast, and their clans were either scattered or dead. If they were to go head to head with another village, Zabuza doubted they would do well, perhaps even be defeated entirely. He looked into her eyes with determination, looking for any hint of hesitance or doubt.

"Is this what you think we should do? Is this the path that you want the Hidden Mist to take?"

He felt Ao turn toward him in surprise but ignored him, waiting for Mei's response. She nodded curtly to him.

"Absolutely."

The office was silent for a moment, Zabuza eventually breaking eye contact and letting out a heavy sigh.

"All right then, we'll do it your way."

Ao sputtered slightly, something that was quite unlike the usually calm and stern man.

"Zabuza, you can't really be support- "

"Oh, be quiet Ao, I've had enough of your rambling today. The woman made her decision so shut it."

Ao's mouth snapped shut, Mei giggling silently at the two of them. It wasn't an easy decision for him to make, supporting this alliance of hers. But he had tried to save the Hidden Mist once already, and he had failed completely. Because of that, the Demon Brothers were dead. Because of him, Haku was dead.

He may not have done the dead, but if he wasn't trying to do it all himself, if he had simply gone with Mei and let her take the reins, Haku would be right here with him, living in the village that he had wanted to save. He was done trying to be the hero, he wasn't suited for it. Mei had liberated the Mist once before, and Zabuza was willing to trust it to her once again.

He turned around, walking toward the door to leave the office. He stopped once he had gotten there, turning his head toward the Mizukage.

"I'll start spreading the word to the other officials then. I trust you'll be writing a letter to the Hokage?"

Mei nodded toward him, a small smile on his face, a stark contrast to the deep frown on Ao's own expression.

"I swear, back in my day a Kage would listen to their advisors. Nowaday's – "

"Shut up, Ao."

"Shut up, Ao."

Zabuza walked out of the room, his thoughts a whirlwind as he pictured the future of the Hidden Mist. There was a lot at stake here. So many risks but the reward for it all could be just what the Hidden Mist needed, even if it didn't know it. He thought back to the tall blond that he reacquainted with.

' _Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I wonder, what else do you have in store for this shinobi world of ours?'_

* * *

Doffy walked behind Gaara and his rather large entourage, looking down at Kakashi as he lay on a bed of floating sand. They were all making their way back to the village, the various Sand Ninja rather happy to see their Kage alive and well. Sasuke and Sakura were walking beside Kakashi and his floating platform, Vergo walking beside him.

The rest of Team Guy were walking far ahead of them, leading the entire group, and Doffy took a moment to question just what had happened to take down a man like Kakashi.

"So, age catching up to you, huh?"

He gave the Jonin a wide grin as he groaned, rubbing his temples in slow, circular motions.

"Why does everyone think I'm so old? I'm not even thirty yet."

Sakura slapped Kakashi's hands away, placing her own hands at the sides of his head. There was a green glow, healing chakra flooding through Kakashi's skull.

"Stop that Kakashi sensei, you're just gonna make it worse. Just lie down like a good Jonin and relax."

Doffy looked down to him expectedly, waiting for an explanation. Sasuke spoke up as well, apparently eager for one as well.

"Kakashi, just what was it that you did back there any way?"

Kakashi gave a light sigh, before waving a hand toward him, brushing him off.

"I'll explain it later to you guys. To be brief, it's a unique ability for the Sharingan. I haven't quite mastered it yet though."

Doffy shrugged, dropping the subject for now and looking forward. Gaara was walking slightly ahead of him, with Temari at her side. He couldn't see Gaara's face, but Temari was looking toward him, clearly talking to him about something with a small smile on her face. Most likely, they were simply catching up, not having seen each other for nearly three years. Doffy turned slightly to the right, seeing the missing sibling trying to blend in with the crowd.

Doffy slowed his walking, separating from the group to be more alone with Vergo. His Haki had told him that Vergo was slowing down on purpose, and he was curious to see why. Vergo had spoken first though.

"Interesting development isn't it?"

He gave Vergo aa questioning look, wondering what he meant. He nodded in Kankuro's direction.

"The Sand Siblings. If I were to be honest, it reminds me of something."

Doffy stopped, the pressure around him increasing, the cracks in his sunglasses spreading rapidly. Vergo's own glasses began to chip as well, the man stopping at the same time.

"Lee, you may be a close friend of mine, but you should also know to watch your tongue. We do not speak of him ever again, you know this."

Vergo nodded coolly, Doffy continuing to walk forward with Vergo trailing close behind him.

"Forgive me, I was just curious about something."

Doffy turned slightly, giving him an unhappy look.

"About what?", he snapped, ready to hear an explanation.

"Had I said something like that twenty years ago, I would probably be half way across this desert right now. To be frank, you've changed, Naruto."

He stopped, his eyes widening at Vergo's words. He thought about it, wondering about what had just transpired. He quickly realized that Vergo was right. Had they been in Dressrosa, and Vergo had said those words, he would have sent the man across the city. He wouldn't have killed him, but he wouldn't take such disrespect either, not when it came to that.

So, what was different, what had changed? He thought about it for a moment, walking forward again and looking ahead at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was prodding at Kakashi, green chakra flaring now and again as she tried to ease the Jonin's pain. Sasuke had walked ahead to join Gaara and Temari, joining in on their conversation.

He doubted it was just them. They were family to him, yes, but he had family before as well, and never had it caused such a change in him. Perhaps it was this place, this new environment, free from all mentions of his previous life. Before, he was constantly reminded of his past. The World Government, the Celestial Dragons, all of it. There was never a single day where he wasn't reminded of the Heaven he had been born in, and the Hell that had been delivered upon him.

But here, things were different. For over a decade, his only reminder of all of it had been a single fish-man. No World Government, no Celestial Dragons, no Warlords, Marines, Pirates, Devil Fruits, or One Piece. No, here there was only his family and everyone trying to get between them. It was a stark realization, one that had left him slightly reeling. Just how much had he changed?

He thought about it further, looking up at the approaching village gates. Doflamingo would never sympathize with an old, washed up drunkard like Jiraiya. Doflamingo would never force himself to make a dead man like Minato happy. Doflamingo wouldn't bother making a woman like Tsunade's life easier by not killing a thorn named Danzo. No, Donquixote Doflamingo would have never done these things, so then why-

' _It's because of you that we are who we are today, so none of us will hesitate to help you become who you want to be either, ok?'_

He slowly reached into the pouch on his leg, palming the worn book that lay within. Were they the ones doing this? Had they really changed him that much? He pulled his hand out of the pouch, seeing Sakura turn around to look for him. He looked up, seeing that they had reached the village gates. He sped up to meet up with Sakura, getting there just as everyone began to stop, making a path for Gaara to enter the village.

Gaara began to walk ahead, Doffy, Vergo, Sakura and Sasuke following him with Kakashi's bed of sand following close behind. Temari hung back and started walking beside himself, Team Guy waiting at the village gate. Gaara continued to walk, the Sand Ninja forming a path for them as they began to cheer. He looked ahead, seeing both ninja and villagers waiting at the gate, eager to see their Kage's return.

Gaara stopped, turning around to look at Doffy and his group. They stopped in front of him, Team Guy walking over to join them. Gaara tilted his head upward, raising his voice as the crowd began to grow quieter.

"Everyone, I must thank you all for greeting and celebrating my return. But, I must make it clear that without the help of the Hidden Leaf and Lady Chiyo, I would not be here today to stand before you all."

He was silent as he waited for his words to roll over the crowd, Doffy placing his hands in his pockets with a wide grin spreading across his face. It was interesting watching Gaara at work, reminding him of his own time as King of Dressrosa.

"The Hidden Leaf has proven today that they are our closest allies. Despite everything, they risked their most powerful ninja to save my life. They were under no obligation to do so, and after our betrayal of them three years ago were in the right to ignore our plea. Even so, they helped us in our most dire need, and for that, the Leaf will always be a dear friend to the Sand."

The crowd began cheering at that, several smiles lighting up among the villagers in the crowd. Doffy looked around, seeing Gaara's village for the first time, even if he was still outside it. It wasn't the most extravagant place he had ever seen. It was hot, windy and dry and didn't seem very hospitable. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Gaara continued.

"Most of all, I must thank this man for everything he has done for us. Without him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Without him, the Sand would not be recovering as well as it has. I invite you all to join me in thanking- "

Gaara walked forward, a hand extended to offer a hand shake. Doffy chuckled lightly at the theatrics, extending his own and giving Gaara a firm handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered even louder, Doffy shaking his head lightly. Several ninja, this villages Anbu most likely, appeared to create a path through the crowd, giving them all a way into the village. Gaara began walking, turning his head to talk to them before they left.

"You can all stay here for today and leave tomorrow. It seems like Kakashi needs some rest anyways."

Doffy looked behind him, seeing Sakura give a brief shrug and Sasuke giving a nod. Kakashi just seemed to groan lightly, Guy trying to get the man to show some 'youth'. He turned back toward Gaara, giving him a nod.

"All right then, lead the way."

They walked through the village, Doffy taking a close look around. It was a sharp contrast compared to the Hidden Leaf, and now he saw why Temari was so enamored with the Hidden Leaf three years ago. This place seemed mellow, or maybe just boring. It was so dull, almost lifeless. If it weren't for the various villagers celebrating Gaara's return, he would be inclined to compare it to a ghost town.

If this is what it was like now, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like before Gaara was Kazekage. From everyone's reactions, the people seemed to adore him, even overlooking his bloody past. It was quite impressive to say the least.

The group began walking up a small flight of stairs, coming up to a rather large home, similar to Sasuke's in fact. Gaara opened the door, inviting them all in.

"Kankuro and I live here, but there is more than enough room for all of you. There are always several Anbu around, so feel free to ask them for anything you need."

Doffy stepped aside and let everyone walk in ahead of him, looking into the sky and checking the time. It was getting late, the sun already beginning to set. That was good, because he was quite honestly exhausted. Fighting both Pain and Minato back to back while traveling non-stop had taken a toll on his stamina, but a quick night of rest should be more than enough to get him back on his feet.

He walked into the home, looking around the house. It was quite modern and far more hospitable than the small, dinky apartment that he was living in back in the Leaf Village. He wasn't very surprised though. Gaara was the Kazekage, and he was the son of the Fourth Kazekage before that. It was only natural that he would be living rather comfortably.

They walked through a hallway into a large living room. They all began to sit down on the couches within, Doffy kicking his feet up and resting them on the coffee table in front of him. They all relaxed for a moment, basking in relief at a successful rescue. The reprieve was interrupted as Kakashi began to slump forward, Guy trying to get him to sit still.

Gaara gestured to one of the Anbu, who was quick to come to his aid.

"Take Kakashi to the hospital. He seems to be rather injured."

The Anbu nodded, about to take him before Sakura intervened.

"No, that's ok, I can take care of him. He just needs to rest is all. We'll lay him down in a bed and let him sleep for the night."

The Anbu looked to Gaara for orders, the Kazekage nodding at Sakura's words in agreement. He grabbed Kakashi and began walking him down another hall, probably toward spare bedrooms in the rather large house.

The silence came back, but it didn't last long. Gaara quickly showed that he was not one who liked to sit idly by, and immediately wanted to form a consensus about the Akatsuki issue.

"Well? What do you all think? What are we going to do about the Akatsuki?"

The room was silent, Gaara waiting for someone to speak first. Doffy waited as well, wanting to hear what everyone else had to say first. Sasuke spoke first, leaning forward in his seat.

"They're strong, all of them, but they aren't invincible. If we stick together, we can team up against them and take them down one-by-one. We just need to track them down."

Sakura shook her head at that, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah but they clearly know that Sasuke. As soon as we confronted them they began to retreat. They aren't going to let us take them down one-by-one. They aren't idiots, these are some of the most dangerous people in the world."

Neji joined in next, wanting to know more about the situation.

"Before that, we need to know something. Lord Kazekage, we know that the Akatsuki are criminals, and that they are a threat to the Hidden Villages, but that doesn't explain they're actions. Why were you kidnapped? What are the Akatsuki after?"

Gaara looked toward the Byakugan prodigy, nodding toward him.

"Yes, I suppose I should make it clear to everyone here. The Akatsuki are not simply a terrorist organization. No, they are far more dangerous than that. From what we've been able to gather, they are looking to capture the Tailed Beasts contained within the Hidden Villages. I was captured because I was the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku."

Tenten gave a small look of confusion.

"A Jinchuuriki? What's that?"

Gaara explained, his monotone voice echoing off the walls.

"A Jinchuuriki, is someone who has had a Tailed Beast sealed within them. Honestly, I thought you would be more aware of it, given that it was the Leaf that had started creating them. Often, a Jinchuuriki is used as both a weapon and a deterrent for war."

Guy nodded sagely, his chin cusped in his hand.

"Yes, the First Hokage's wife was the first Jinchuuriki, the practice quickly spreading after he had gifted the Tailed Beasts to the other Villages."

Sasuke continued, absorbing the new information.

"Alright then. If we want to track down the Akatsuki, then we need to track down the other Jinchuuriki then."

Neji nodded, clearly in deep thought.

"True, but there is a problem with that. If these Jinchuuriki are so important, then finding their identity's is going to be rather difficult. Not to mention that the other villages are most likely not going to trust us getting to close to them."

Sakura nodded, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, we'll need to gain the trust of the other villages to even _start_ doing this. I don't think that's going to end very well."

Tenten sighed audibly, rubbing her forehead.

"I miss the good old days when it was just normal training and normal enemies. Now we got terrorists and magical tailed beasts and all this other stuff."

There was a look of realization, Tenten sitting up straight.

"Wait a minute! You said the Leaf started creating the Jinchuuriki, right? So, then who _is_ our Jinchuuriki?"

There was a sudden silence, Guy suddenly having a look of nervousness on his face.

"Heh heh heh, gee I wonder…"

He grinned as the rest of Team Guy and Kakashi looked at him, Temari having a peculiar look on her face.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?"

Sakura gave her an incredulous look. Temari raising her hands up in self-defense.

"Hey! I thought it was obvious! You guys seriously thought someone as strong as Naruto just kind of appeared out of nowhere?"

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we know they aren't going to be getting the Nine-Tails then. That leaves seven more Tailed Beasts to track down."

Gaara nodded, explaining further.

"From what we and the Leaf know, the Mist no longer has their Jinchuuriki either, one of them on the run and the other having already passed. That leaves the only ones in the Hidden Stone, Cloud, and Waterfall, as well as a freed Tailed Beast somewhere out there."

Vergo nodded sharply, trying to contribute a plan.

"Very well, we should begin by tracking down either the Jinchuuriki from the Mist or the one that has no Jinchuuriki. They will be the easiest to find."

Doffy chuckled, leaning back into the chair.

"Yes, but don't forget, Lee, that the Akatsuki probably know that as well. They have an impressive network of spies, able to find out about my arrival to the Hidden Mist and already set a trap for me. They will most likely already be after them. I say we start we the hardest ones first, the ones that will give the Akatsuki the hardest time and the most unlikely for them to capture."

Sasuke nodded, seeming to agree with him.

"Yeah, he's probably right. So that leaves either the Hidden Stone or Cloud. The two villages we aren't exactly on good terms with…"

"Heh heh heh! Don't worry so much, Sasuke. You should know that I can be _very_ persuasive."

Sakura gave him a doubtful look, quickly looking toward Gaara.

"I hope we can trust you to try and sort things out before we have to send Naruto in? He really should be our last resort."

Gaara gave a small smile, replying to her quickly.

"I will try my- "

He was interrupted as the door opened, Kankuro stepping in a second later. He stopped as he looked at all of them, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, I, uh… I thought you guys would be asleep by now… I'll come back later."

He walked back out, the room feeling a bit colder as he left. Doffy clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention.

"Well, that's enough for tonight. It's getting late, so we should get to bed. We need to head back to the Leaf tomorrow, after all."

He stood up, placing a hand on Temari's shoulder. She nodded in understanding, and Doffy walked to the hallway that the Anbu had taken Kakashi to. There were several doors on either side, Doffy choosing one and walking inside. It was a small bedroom with two beds on either side of the room.

Doffy walked toward one of the beds, sitting down and taking a breath. He heard footsteps in the hall, and glanced toward the door, listening as they came closer. The door opened, Vergo walking inside and occupying the other bed. The two sat in the dark room in silence, Vergo reaching into his jacket.

He pulled out a new pair of sunglasses, replacing the broken pair that was on his face. He grabbed another, an exact copy of Doffy's. He tossed it over to him, Doffy grabbing it out of the air. Doffy slowly took off the cracked pair of glasses, replacing it with the spare that Vergo had given him. He placed the broken pair in his pouch, taking that off as well and placing it on the nightstand by the bed.

He looked up toward Vergo, who had a blank expression on his face.

"So, I've changed, have I?"

Vergo nodded a moment later.

"It would seem so, though I don't find it that surprising. It would seem that death can give you a new perspective on life. I suppose in some ways, I have changed as well.

He raised an eyebrow at the man, curious at what he meant.

"Oh? And how so?"

Vergo turned his head, looking out the nearby window and into the darkening sky.

"I find myself a bit more… attached to this new family of yours. It's strange really. Perhaps it's because I was away for so long before, but I find this new group rather endearing."

Doffy couldn't help but snort at the word, not expecting to hear it from him.

"Endearing? I never thought I would hear that word from you."

Vergo merely nodded in agreement, looking back toward him.

"Neither did I. Like I said, it seems I have changed as well. But even so, there are some things that will never change. You are still my King, now and always. No matter who you become, or what path you take, that will not change."

Doffy gave a small grin at the man, looking out the window himself to look at the sky. It was slightly different than in the Leaf. The sky was clearer, the stars seeming to shine brighter. Temari never mentioned the night sky in the Hidden Sand, but maybe she never really noticed it.

He got into bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Lee."

He heard Vergo grunt in agreement, a rustling of bedsheets following. His Haki felt everyone else settling into bed, and Temari leaving the house as well. He closed his eyes, hearing the dripping of water as he appeared in front of Kurama once again. He looked up toward the large fox, who was laying down with his head resting in one of his hands.

" **Naruto. Is there something else you needed?"**

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets as he questioned the fox.

"Yes, there's still some things we need to discuss."

The fox huffed, the water rippling beneath his feet as Kurama shifted, sitting upward.

" **Very well. Then let's continue our conversation. Where do you wish to start?"**

He looked the fox in the eye, his lips forming a neat line as he began the conversation.

"The Akatsuki, we need to know where the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beasts are. Are you able to locate them?"

The fox hummed thoughtfully, before answering.

" **As of now, no, I cannot. My ability to sense the outside world is limited while the seal is in place. This includes being able to speak to the others. If it were removed, I could speak to them and locate them, but not before that happens."**

Doffy gave him a questioning look, curious about something.

"The seal allows you to access my senses to see some of the outside world, but nothing more, right?"

The fox nodded, Doffy continuing.

"Then how was it you were able to sense Minato before I could?"

There was a look of realization on its face as Kurama nodded toward him.

" **Right, that. You see, Naruto, I am currently not at my maximum strength. When your father sealed me inside of you, he most likely feared that your infant form would not be able to contain my full strength. Because of this, he spilt my power in half. One, inside of you, and the other in himself. That power still remains inside of his body even now, a power I was easily able to sense."**

"Wait, but that would mean- "

He stopped, thinking about what Kurama had said. There were two serious implications to that. The first, was that Minato was holding back for some reason, possibly able to draw on Kurama's power. But that wasn't the most worrying.

"So, what your saying is that the Akatsuki already have half of your strength already?"

Kurama nodded, Doffy deep in thought.

"Kurama, if you were to compare yourself to the other Tailed Beasts, how strong are you?"

He didn't hesitate to answer.

" **Even at half my strength, I don't doubt I could fight all of them at once and come out the victor."**

He grit his teeth at the information. This was a problem, a big one. Minato was strong, the Akatsuki were strong, and with Kurama's power who knew what they could do. Not even mentioning that they had Shukaku and who knows who else.

"How likely would it be that they would be able to use your strength?"

Kurama gave a thoughtful look, answering his question soon after.

" **With both Pain's Rinnegan and Itachi's Sharingan, they would most likely be able to put an illusion over my other half and have full access to its strength. Why Minato never used it I do not know. It could be possible they are not aware I am sealed within him, but with how intelligent that snake has shown himself to be, I doubt that very much so."**

There had to be a reason why Minato never used that strength. If he had, Doffy wasn't sure what would have happened. He still had other moves and techniques to use, but Sage Mode had proven to be a powerful weapon. That, along with Kurama's chakra, would probably be too much for him by himself.

" **Do you see it now, Naruto? You must learn to- "**

"I know, Kurama. I know."

He took a breath, eyeing the seal that lay upon the large gate. He knew that the paper was just a representation, that the true seal wasn't so easy to unlock. The seal required a key, one that Jiraiya held. If he wanted to unlock it, he needed to convince Jiraiya that he could handle Kurama's chakra.

He never told him that he and Kurama were working together, doubting that the man would understand. It seemed everyone thought of the Tailed Beasts as just that: Beasts. Masses of chakra and harbingers of destruction. Still, he needed to grow stronger. Sage Mode was proving difficult, and training like he normally did would only take him so far so quickly. He needed Kurama's help, just as he said.

"I will have Jiraiya unlock the seal when I see him again. We'll track down the other Jinchuuriki and try and save the other Tailed Beasts. After that, we're going to tear the Akatsuki apart."

Kurama chuckled lightly, laying back down.

" **Sounds like a plan. I'll be waiting, Naruto."**

He was silent for a moment, before bringing up another question.

"Before, you said that there was a reason; a reason why everyone was expecting me to bring change to this world. What did you mean?"

Kurama grinned toward him, revealing sharp white teeth.

" **I think I'll save that answer for another time. Who knows, maybe you'll discover the reason by yourself."**

The sewer began darkening quickly, Doffy being thrown from the seal and entering a deep sleep.

* * *

Temari jumped along the rooftops, thoughts whirling around in her mind. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't looking forward to it. She knew that she had hurt Kankuro, that she had betrayed her village. In her eyes, she had done what was right, putting her family above all else. Still, Kankuro clearly didn't see it that way.

It didn't take her long to find him, sitting on the edge of a building and looking up at the night sky. She found her self slowing down, hesitating to meet him. Honestly, if Naruto hadn't suggested for her to go to him like this, she probably wouldn't have. She had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. Kankuro never wrote her, never tried to contact her, and according to Gaara never even talked about her.

Knowing that had hurt, but she didn't blame him. No, she admired her brother for his decision. She knew that it wasn't easy for him either. He had to choose between his family and his village, and he made his choice. Kankuro loved this village, saw it as family, and she could never blame him for that.

She jumped on the rooftop, slowly walking up to stand behind him. He knew she was there, but he never said a word. She sat down beside him, looking up at the night sky with him. The moon was full, a pale glow shining through the wispy clouds, the stars dotting the night sky. The two simply sat beside each other, neither saying a word. She tried to think of what to say, but Kankuro was faster on the draw.

"You know, I used to hate seeing the full moon like this. You remember, don't you?"

She looked toward him, but he didn't meet her gaze. He continued to look upward with hardened eyes. She replied sadly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah… I… I remember."

She knew what he spoke of. The full moon was something that used to haunt her, often being accompanied by screams and death. Other villages probably saw the moon as a symbol of peace or serenity, but it only reminded her of the scent of blood. The full moon was when Shukaku would run wild, when Gaara would run wild.

"I never hated Gaara. No matter what he did or who he killed. Through everything, he was still my brother, he was still our brother. I would fight through the fear, knowing that one day he may snap and kill me, but I still couldn't let him go through everything alone."

She bit her lip at his words, no longer content with staying silent.

"Then why, Kankuro? Why couldn't you just trust me? The Leaf could help Gaara. Naruto could help him. So why didn't you just- "

"Because, Temari-!"

He quickly faced her, his eyes having softened as he looked upon her. He softened his voice, continuing.

"If I had done that, if I let you abandon everything, the Sand would die. All our people, everyone we grew up with and everyone who trusted us to help them, they would lose _everything_. Gaara is important to me, and so are you, but sometimes there are things more important than family, and for me, this village is one of them."

She looked down at the streets below in shame, absorbing his words. He was right, and in so many ways. She had abandoned all of this, every man, woman and child. She had left them all to help Gaara. Without him, the Sand wouldn't survive. She had known that, she had always known. Even still, she didn't waver, didn't want to accept that bitter reality. Clearly, that truth was just as obvious to Kankuro.

"I can't forgive you for abandoning this village, Temari. This has nothing to do with how you hurt me or anything like that. The people here needed you, and you left them to rot."

She stood up, nodding in acceptance. It was better this way, at least that's what she wanted to believe. Kankuro had every right to hate her. She was in the wrong, she was the cause for all of this. The looks that every Sand Shinobi had given her had cemented that fact. This wasn't her village anymore, and she wasn't a sister to Kankuro anymore, not in his eyes.

She turned around, beginning to walk back to the house. It was late, and she was thoroughly over this mission already. She was glad Gaara convinced her not to come back with him. He had been right all along. She reached the other side of the roof, and jumped off-

"At least, that's what I should say to you."

She stopped, slowly turning her head. Kankuro was standing now, facing toward her.

"My mind keeps telling me the same thing. That you're a traitor, that I should never forgive you for what you've done. It keeps telling me that the Temari I know abandoned her people for her own selfishness. Its been telling me that for the past three years."

She walked forward hesitantly, silently pleading for him to continue.

"But?", she asked, waiting to hear more. She didn't wait long, Kankuro gulping visibly.

"But standing in front of you now, seeing you face-to-face, I can't believe it. If I could care about Gaara after all the shit he's done, then I don't see why I can't do the same for you as well. I don't agree with what you did, Temari, but I don't want to keep going like this either. Baki sensei seems to have forgiven you, so, I guess I can too."

She couldn't stop the wide smile on her face even if she wanted to, quickly wiping away some tears that began to fall down her face. She rushed toward him, quickly enveloping him in a hug. He instantly showed signs of disapproval.

"H-hey, come on! Get off me- ew! You're getting me all wet, Temari!"

She released him, laughing at his words and drying her face and eyes. She looked back to him, not quiet believing what had just happened.

"So, you're finally going to stop ignoring my letters?"

Kankuro sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"Yes."

"And you're actually gonna write back to me, right?"

"I guess- "

"And you're going to send me gifts from time to time too?"

"Well, if it's your birthday maybe, but- "

"And don't forget to convince Gaara to visit every now and then."

"Now, hold on- "

"Oh, and make sure you tell me if you meet any _lady friends_."

"Ok, now seriously- "

"Wait, you haven't met any already, have you?"

"What? No, that's- "

"Yeah, didn't think so. Anyway, I'm exhausted, so I'm heading back. Night, Kankuro."

"Huh? Oh, good night I- hey! What do you mean 'I didn't think so', huh?!"

She laughed as she raced back to the house, a feeling of relief and joy flooding through her. Tonight had gone far better than she had expected. She was glad that Naruto gave her that extra push, she wasn't sure she would have been willing to do this without it. It wasn't much, true, but it was enough, and it had done wonders.

She reached the window of her old bedroom, waving to the Anbu that spotted her approach. She opened it, stepping inside. It was dusty, but as neat as ever. She walked around the room for a moment, letting her rapid heartbeat slow from both the conversation and her rush back. She spotted a small potted cactus on her nightstand, surprised that it was still alive with no one to water it.

"That didn't take as long as I thought."

She jumped slightly as she turned around, seeing Gaara standing in the corner of her room. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm down.

"Jeez, Gaara. Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you can sneak up on your sister like that."

Gaara grunted slightly, Temari picking up the small cactus and presenting it to the young Kage.

"I take it you've been keeping this little guy alive? Never thought you had much of a green thumb."

Gaara shook his head, walking toward her bed and taking a seat.

"No, actually. I never even knew you owned one. I haven't been in this room for a long time."

Her eyes widened, gently placing the plant back down.

"I see… so Kankuro was- "

"I take it things are better between you two now?"

She smiled, sitting down next to him and leaning back.

"Yeah. I guess things worked out in the end, huh? Even if it took a few years to get settled."

Gaara nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yes, I suppose we should be thankful to Naruto for that. Even now, we continue to owe him more and more."

She smirked at his words, thinking about her two brothers.

"Yeah, I just hope that Kankuro doesn't try and mess with him while he's here. I think we both know that Kankuro's pride would be taken down a few notches."

"Hmph, I hope Kankuro is a bit more cheerful now. I'm supposed to be the stoic one in this family."

She gave her brother a bewildered look as he sat up, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Gaara of the Desert, did you just make a joke?"

He opened the door, picking up his pace.

"Good night, Temari."

He closed the door, Temari laying down fully in the bed. It felt so much smaller now, her having grown since she was last here. Still, it was a nice feeling, looking up to a familiar ceiling. The glow of the moonlight drifted into her room, but for once, she welcomed it with open arms, drifting into a heavy sleep.

' _Maybe the full moon isn't so bad after all.'_

* * *

"And how has this plan been working for you so far, Madara?"

Pain looked at the masked man's eye, waiting for a response. He, Madara, Konan and Zetsu were having a meeting, trying to decide what their next move would be after kidnapping the Kazekage and capturing Shukaku. Pain resumed his critique, curious to see what the powerful man had to say.

"Your plan to cause conflict between the villages seems to have backfired. Zetsu says that the Mist now wishes to ally with the Leaf, and the Hidden Stone and Cloud have shown no signs of being bothered by your assassinations."

The masked man nodded, leaning against the wall in the small office.

"Yes, perhaps. It was a longshot at best, disguising myself as the Nine Tails and trying to foster a bit of hatred toward the Leaf. It seems that it wasn't enough, but that hardly matters. No matter what happens, the Akatsuki will not be stopped, and Naruto Uzumaki will be taken care of."

Konan had a doubtful look on her face, looking toward Yahiko's body.

"What do you think, Pain? You've fought Naruto. Do you think it will be that easy?"

He closed his eyes in thought, thinking back to his fight with the powerful blond. He was truly impressive, a prodigy of the highest degree. He was strong, fast, smart, and used every advantage he had expertly. From a perspective of pure skill, they were almost equal, but Naruto's abilities were unique and dangerous, his Rinnegan being the only thing that let him survive effectively.

All of that, combined with the fact that he wasn't using the Nine Tail's chakra…

"Naruto is a problem that must be taken care of soon, Madara. He is strong, dangerously so. If we allow him to grow stronger we risk everything. I will not allow you to risk so much because of mere pride."

He could feel Madara raise an eyebrow toward him, watching him kick off the wall.

"Oh? Pride? And just what do you mean by that, Nagato?"

His real body twitched slightly at the use of his real name, but he ignored it, continuing onward.

"Do not think you can fool me, Madara. You wish to fight the Nine Tails yourself, don't you? From what history tells, you were a man who prided himself with his fighting prowess. A man like Naruto must seem like a prize to you."

Madara chuckled, his voice echoing off the walls in the room.

"Perhaps, but not this time. Our plan is much more important than one simple fight. No, in the grand scheme of things, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is someone to be captured. However, you have made it clear that he is strong. If we were to go after him now, we would have to contain him here until we gathered the rest of the Tailed Beasts. Remember, the Nine Tails must be sealed last. Are you so confident that you could keep him locked up until the time is right?"

Konan stepped forward slightly, speaking before he could.

"Couldn't you simply use your Sharingan to keep him sedated?"

Zetsu chuckled darkly, answering her question.

" **Naruto was able to break through the Tsukuyomi, one of the strongest Genjutsu in existence.** He did it years ago, too. Who knows what it would take to keep him down now?"

Pain grabbed a hold of the conversation again, wanting to get back on track.

"Madara, are you prepared for what is going to happen? At this rate, a new Shinobi World War will erupt. Does that fit in so well with your plans?"

"Yes, actually, it does."

Madara walked past him, stepping outside and into the ever-present rainfall around the Hidden Rain.

"With the amount of ninja we have gathered, along with the enhancements given to them by Orochimaru, we are more than prepared for just that."

He followed the masked man, not done with the conversation.

"I did not agree to start a war, Madara. Orochimaru and the ninja we gathered were to be a last resort. Something to defend ourselves if necessary or use to gather Naruto when it was all said and done. War was never a part of the agreement."

Madara turned his head, glaring at him with a glowing Sharingan eye.

"Do not be so naïve, Nagato. What we are planning requires sacrifice. We must do what is necessary to achieve a greater goal. If it makes you feel better, think of it as a war to end all wars. A prelude to the peace that we shall bring about."

He stared into that eye, his own Rinnegan glowing ominously.

"Very well, we will continue to go along with this, for now. But know this, Madara- "

He turned around, walking back inside and approaching the door, preparing to leave.

"Should you even think about betraying me or the Akatsuki, I will not hesitate to rip out your soul from you body. I am the leader of this organization. I am the one in charge. Do not forget it."

He walked out, thoughts swirling around in his mind. It was supposed to be so easy. He just had to gather the Tailed Beasts, and he would have a weapon able to suppress the nations into peace, creating the ultimate deterrent to warfare. He didn't like the idea of starting a war to achieve it, but he knew that there was little choice.

"Are you alright, Nagato?"

He stopped, turning around to look at Konan, who had a concerned look on her face. He didn't blame her. Madara was a powerful shinobi. They had fought briefly in the past, though no winner was decided. He was a legendary shinobi, one who's power was sometimes thought to be mere myth and legend. But he knew better. If they were to fight to the death, he wasn't sure who would win.

"I'm fine, Konan. Just thinking about what to do next."

She nodded, changing the subject to his relief.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are leaving soon to gather the Two Tails while she is on a mission. Do you wish to send anyone else with them?"

He thought about it for a moment, wondering who to send. The previous mission had gone well, but only because of Itachi and Kisame's intervention. Even then, they had to use one of Orochimaru's puppets to ensure Sasori and Deidara made it back safely, Itachi and Kisame separating from them early on.

"I will visit Orochimaru to see if there is someone appropriate to send with them. I want the rest of the Akatsuki finding out everything they can about the other Jinchuuriki and their villages weaknesses."

She nodded, swiftly turning into paper and flying through the hallway to inform Kakuzu and Hidan. Pain walked to a nearby door that lead to a balcony, quickly jumping off the railing and flying to the laboratory that they had created for Orochimaru. It was rather unassuming at first glance, a simple clinic that was setup nearby his tower. Underneath it, however, was another story entirely.

He walked into one of the secret entrances behind the building, walking inside and descending the stairway. He came across a large hallway, a large steel door at the end. He walked in front of it, typing in the password on the keypad next to the door and opening it, stepping inside.

He walked past the various electronics and vats filled with different colored liquids. He saw Orochimaru leaning over his desk, reading various documents scattered everywhere. He turned around at the sound of his footsteps, a sly smile on his face.

"Ah, why hello there, Pain. Tell me, what is it you needed?"

It was odd, working with the snake again. He seemed different than before. When they had first met, the snake was hungry for power and knowledge, wanting to snatch it away from anyone and anywhere with no thoughts of the consequences. He was different now, like he had a better sense of purpose and direction. That didn't mean he liked the man, but he had his uses.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are heading out to retrieve the Two Tails soon. I want to send someone with them as insurance."

The snake chuckled lightly, leaning onto the desk and folding his arms.

"I see, and you wanted to know what other toys I could offer, huh? Well, let's go take a look, shall we?"

He walked to another doorway, Pain following him. Orochimaru opened the door, walking inside. It was a strange room. It was mostly empty of everything but several large podiums, people standing on several of them. Well, 'people' was the wrong word. They were just zombies really, immortal soldiers tied down by Orochimaru's will and chakra. He looked over to see the Fourth Hokage standing on one of them, Pain walking up to him.

"Oh, him again? He was quite useful in your latest mission, but wouldn't it be a bit boring to use him again?"

He ignored the man as he looked the Minato in the eyes, the man looking straight back at him.

"Let him speak."

There was a small flare of chakra, Minato gaining the ability to speak once again.

"Leave us, Orochimaru. Remember, I can tell if your listening."

The snake chuckled slightly, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Pain looked back to the Fourth.

"It is interesting to see you in the flesh, Fourth Hokage. Tell me, did you enjoy your time with your son?"

Minato glared at him, but he never moved, unable to because of Orochimaru.

"What do you want?"

Pain grunted slightly, continuing.

"I was curious about something. I wanted to know your thoughts, what you think about a subject very important to me, and important to you as well."

"What common interest could I possibly have with a criminal?"

Pain didn't falter at the words, expecting them from the angry man.

"As sibling students, I think we both share a common dream. Tell me, Minato, how would you achieve world peace?"

There was a look of surprise on Minato's face.

"Sibling students? What are you- "

"I mean just that. Long ago, I too was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin. He would often tell me about the cycle of hatred that this world had, and I don't doubt that he told you as well. I created the Akatsuki for that purpose, to break the cycle and establish peace and order."

Minato narrowed his eyes toward him.

"Is that what all this is for? You've formed an organization of terrorists and murders for the sake of peace?"

He tilted his head toward the man.

"Is it really so strange? So many people say that the path to peace is through love and friendship, yet where does that lead them? Nowhere. Therefore, if that is not the proper path than there can only be one more. To establish peace, one must become the greatest violence, the strongest hatred. I will take that hate of this world and use it as a weapon."

Minato gained a sad look, surprising him slightly.

"If you are so confident in this plan of yours, if you believe your own words so full-heartedly, then why are you asking me this now? To me, it sounds like your mind is made up."

"Because, Minato, I want you to see the truth. I want you to see that everything I am doing is for the greater good. I want you to tell Naruto that _my_ path is the _only_ one."

His eyes widened at the mentioning of his son.

"What does Naruto have to do with this? What would make you possibly think that he would ever join you."

Pain looked him in the eye, thinking about the Jinchuuriki that he had fought.

"Naruto is a powerful man, Minato. The Akatsuki want to gather the Tailed Beasts to create a weapon powerful enough to subjugate the rest of the nations."

Minato nodded in understanding.

"A deterrent then, similar to what the First Hokage had tried to do."

His real body smiled at his words, Yahiko continuing to speak for him.

"Exactly, however, this obviously is not without risks. There is the chance we could fail, and there is the chance that the other nations will ignore this deterrent, blinded by their own hatred."

Minato closed his eyes, reopening them a moment later.

"So, what? What does this all mean to you?"

"I want Naruto to see the world as I do. I want him to join me in our goal. With his strength and charisma, we would no longer need all the Tailed Beasts. I believe, that Naruto could be the key to bringing the peace I have sought for so long."

Minato stared at him in slight shock, not speaking for a moment. Pain continued any way.

"As he is, Naruto does not care about our goal. He doesn't care for peace or bringing harmony in the ninja world. He is a simple man who cares for those close to him. Rather than hatred, he believes in justice, in vengeance. As he is now, he would only further the cycle of hatred."

' _I've only cared about Justice, about Vengeance. If there is anything I can't forgive, it's those that hurt my family. Those that do, will know Pain through these two things.'_

He brushed away the memory of Naruto's words, looking into Minato's hardened eyes.

"All I am asking is for you to be the father that you always wanted to be. I will arrange for you to meet with him as much as I can. Show him that my way is the way to peace, for him to live happily with his so called 'family'."

Minato finally spoke, his voice firm and defiant.

"And if I don't?"

Pain walked over to the door, grasping the handle.

"Then I will teach him the same lesson through Pain instead."

He opened it, walking out of the room. He threw a kunai behind him, hearing it land with a thud onto one of the podiums.

"Send that one with them, Orochimaru. I am going to be delaying their mission by a week. Use that time to get them ready and heal Deidara."

He ignored the snake's chuckles, walking out of the laboratory. He didn't trust Madara. Madara clearly had other plans separate from the Akatsuki. He was hiding something. If he wanted to succeed, he would need a backup plan, and he saw that plan in Naruto. He knew that, if he could convince him, Naruto could do it. He could achieve what the Sage of Six Paths failed to do millennia ago.

Whether it be through Minato or through Pain, Naruto would end up being the one that decided this worlds fate, even if he had to rip the Nine Tails out of him by force.

* * *

Doffy moved quickly as they rushed back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was still early in the morning, and he was eager to get back. The goodbye to the Hidden Sand had been an interesting one, crowds of ninja and villagers saying their goodbyes, as well as Kankuro being there to see them all off, no longer hiding in the crowd. That meant Temari and her brother had seemed to make up. A good thing he supposed.

They had been traveling for a couple days now, Doffy having to slow down to keep up with everyone else. It wasn't a bad thing really. They were in no rush and Kakashi still wasn't at a hundred percent. Team Kakashi were close together, Kakashi finally letting them in on what had happened to put him down so much.

"It's called the Mangekyo Sharingan."

He could see Sasuke's interest suddenly peak, Doffy taking interest as well. He watched as Kakashi's eye began to spin rapidly, changing forms suddenly. He knew what this was, having seen Itachi use the very same against him when he was with Jiraiya.

"It is an enhanced version of the regular Sharingan and also grants a unique ability to the user."

So, it was that illusion the unique ability for Itachi then, or was there something else?

"So, what's yours, Kakashi sensei?", Sakura asked curiously.

He rubbed the back of his head, adopting a look of thought.

"Well, it's a bit complex. Basically, I can create a hole in space-time wherever I'm looking, allowing me to absorb attacks or use it to attack opponents by sucking them into the rip."

Sasuke seems to have a sudden realization.

"So, when that explosion broke through Sakura's wall, you used your Mangekyo to absorb the blast."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at it, and it takes a lot of stamina. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I used it on the epicenter of the blast, but with how far it had already traveled…"

Doffy nodded quickly, wanting to know a bit more.

"Yes, we get it Kakashi. How do you unlock the Mangekyo, and how do you discover its abilities?"

Kakashi put a finger on his chin at that.

"Well… I have no clue!"

Sasuke seemed to falter slightly, Doffy quickly pulling him back up with a string, allowing him to recover.

"What do you mean you have no clue?! You don't just suddenly get a powerful ability like that out of nowhere!"

Kakashi laughed nervously at Sasuke's accusation, trying to explain.

"Well, I don't really remember when I first activated it. I've been able to use it for a while, but like I said it's very draining. The Mangekyo seems a little different than the regular Sharingan too. It seems to give you the knowledge about the ability it grants, though it feels a little vague. It took a lot of training to use it effectively, and even still it's hard to use."

Doffy sighed but accepted the explanation.

"There is something else as well."

Doffy looked over, surprised at the serious expression on his veiled face.

"Every time I use the Mangekyo, my vision seems to degrade slightly. It's a powerful tool but comes with severe consequences. Sasuke, I don't know how to achieve the Mangekyo, but if you do, be careful, all right?"

Sasuke nodded, Doffy seeing the village gate up ahead, finally arriving back at the village. Tsunade was there as well, waiting for them to return. Both teams stopped in front of her, Kakashi stepping forward to deliver the news.

"Mission complete, Lady Tsunade. The Kazekage was rescued and was returned to the Hidden Sand."

Tsunade grinned at them, nodding.

"Yes, I've already heard. Good work, all of you. You all get the next couple weeks off, so go relax. Naruto come with me for a moment."

Doffy raised an eyebrow, wondering what the woman wanted this time. She took off, heading back to the Tower and Doffy followed. They arrived in her office, Doffy about to ask what she wanted before he was beaten to it.

"I have news from the Hidden Mist."

Ah, he had forgotten about that. He did leave Zabuza in the dust, didn't he?

"Heh heh heh! And what did they have to say, eh?"

She leaned back in her chair, throwing a piece of paper toward him. He caught it, reading it quickly.

"This is- "

"Yep. I don't know what you did, kid, but whatever it was it impressed the Mizukage. They want to form an alliance with us. The letters vague, of course, not saying whether it's just a trade agreement or a full military alliance, but it's big."

He tossed the paper onto the desk, wondering what else she wanted.

"Is that all then?"

Tsunade sighed, leaning forward.

"Look, Naruto, I don't think you realize how important this is. Right now, we are already allied with the Hidden Sand, and it's quickly becoming the strongest one in village history. Now, the Hidden Mist wants to join us. Do you know what the common factor is between the two?"

Doffy stared into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. He already knew the answer.

"You are, Naruto. Whether you like it or not, everyone knows that you're the one we must thank for this. You stopped the One Tails during the Chunin Exams, you're a close friend to the Kazekage, and now even the Mizukage is- "

"Get on with it, Tsunade."

She sighed again, standing up and walking toward the pictures on the wall.

"Naruto, we both know that you are most likely the one everyone will want as Hokage. You're more than strong enough and you've proven that you have what it takes. What I want to know, is will you take the job if I step down."

Doffy grinned lightly toward her.

"Thinking of retiring already? You really are getting old, aren't you?"

She chuckled, walking back to her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change what I think. I lied to you earlier, you know."

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what she meant. She took a deep drink, then continued.

"The Mist never requested your aid, I offered it instead."

"Really? And why would you do that?"

She smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"You know, back when we had first met, Jiraiya told me that I should have some faith in you. He said that I should believe in you, just like he did. So, I took a gamble and for once it paid off. This was another one. This proved that the faith that Jiraiya had in you wasn't for nothing. I sent you to the Mist because I truly believed that they would see the same thing that Jiraiya and I did. It seems like I wasn't wrong, was I?"

He grunted slightly, taking a seat in the chair opposite of Tsunade.

"I suppose not. You really aren't going to drop this Hokage thing, are you?"

She laughed, putting her drink down.

"You shouldn't worry so much about it, I'm not retiring anytime soon, not with this Akatsuki thing going on still."

He nodded, looking over at the pictures on the wall. It was somewhat hard to imagine his face among the other Hokage. The job of Hokage was far different than being King was. Everyone there had sacrificed a lot during their time, something that he couldn't imagine himself doing. He looked into the eyes of the old man, wondering what he would say to him at a time like this.

"Fine, do what you want. Tell me, where is Jiraiya? I need to speak with him."

She took another drink, replying to him shortly after.

"He left to the Land of Iron not long after you returned to the village. He wants to establish a Kage Summit to speak about the Akatsuki, but so far, the Cloud and Stone seem unwilling. He went to visit Mifune, the Leader of the Land of Iron, to have him help convince them, but there was no luck. He should be back in a couple days."

Doffy nodded, getting up to leave the office.

"I'll tell him you're looking for him when he gets back. For now, enjoy your vacation."

"Goodbye, Tunade."

He opened the window, jumping down into the street below. He placed his hands in his pockets, walking down the streets as he thought about what to do next. He supposed he could go see how the new house was doing, knowing that Tsunade should have started with its construction when he left for the Mist. He didn't get the chance to ponder the thought further, hearing someone call his name, footsteps striking the ground.

He looked ahead, seeing a familiar face race down the street, bumping into various villagers and clamping down on his leg. Doffy looked down, seeing the bright face look back up at him.

"Whoa! You've sure gotten tall, Boss!"

He grinned down at the boy, lifting his leg up and Konohamaru along with it. The boy let go of him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He had grown quite a bit, no longer having the strange metal cap on his head anymore either. He was also still wearing that orange jumpsuit, though it seems to have finally grown on him.

"Heh! Check it out Boss! I'm finally a ninja, just like you!"

He pointed to his forehead, showing the ninja headband wrapped securely around it.

"I see. Does that mean you want to spar then? I'm curious to see how strong you are now."

The boy placed a fist on his hip, giving him a thumbs up.

"Ha! Don't worry about it Boss, I wouldn't want to embarrass you with how much stronger I am now."

He grinned at the confidence, but it quickly fell at seeing Konohamaru face fall slightly.

"I can't anyways. I was going to go visit the old man's grave. Did you wanna come with me? I don't remember you visiting before you left. I don't think you were able to come to the funeral either."

He thought about it for a moment, before nodding. Gesturing for him to lead the way. It was true, he never did visit the Third's grave. He avoided the funeral as well. It was a strange feeling, remembering the old man. He was never close to his grandparents in his first life, so Hiruzen Sarutobi had a role in his life he was not familiar with.

His death had been something that weighed upon him, especially knowing that he could have saved him if he were stronger. Hiruzen was the first semblance of Family he had in his new life, having been there before he found Vergo once again. He supposed he owed the man a visit, or if not, his grandson some company.

They walked to the graveyard, Konohamaru seeming to improve in mood. He was talking about everything he was up to in the three years since he was gone. Doffy simply listened, idly nodding from time to time and laughing at the childish jokes he would make. They made it there soon enough, Konohamaru guiding him to the grave stone.

It wasn't as extravagant as he would have thought, though he supposed Hiruzen was never that kind of man anyway. He wouldn't want an extravagant monument. Konohamaru knelt in front of the grave, praying. Doffy merely stood, looking down and watching as he did so.

This wasn't something he was used to. He drowned his grief and nightmares in alcohol in his old life. Praying to a higher power was something he would never do. Still, that didn't mean he wanted Konohamaru to do the same. He waited patiently for him to finish, Konohamaru speaking after a moment.

"Thanks for coming with me, Boss. Uncle Asuma was supposed to come with me, but he was busy today."

He looked down at the boy as he continued to look down at the gravestone.

"It's not a problem kid, don't worry so much about it."

There was a silence again, the only sound being the footsteps of others as they visited the graves of family and friends.

"Hey, Naruto?"

He hummed lightly, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to be Hokage someday. I want to be like my Grandpa was, someone that the entire village can look up to and respect. But… "

"But you aren't strong enough, right?"

He nodded, looking up to him and continuing a second later.

"Do you think you could train me, Boss?"

He raised an eyebrow, questioning the boy.

"Don't you have a Jonin sensei already?"

The boy scowled, crossing his arms.

"Tch, Ebisu is just a hack, he couldn't teach to save his life. You're a lot stronger than him Boss."

He chuckled lightly at his words, thinking about it. He supposed he could train the boy, but he didn't really have the time to do so.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry kid, but I don't have the time to train you right now. Besides, I don't think it would do much good."

Konohamaru tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? But why, Boss?"

He smirked.

"I don't think you really need me right now. I think you can go far all by yourself. Instead, I'll train you later down the road, and mold you into the perfect Hokage. Sound good?"

Konohamaru pouted slightly, getting up and looking up toward him.

"I guess… isn't there _something_ you can give me though? It would be a huge help!"

He raised a hand, gathering his chakra.

"Alright then, pay close attention."

Konohamaru brightened, nodding and staring at his palm carefully.

His chakra swirled slowly, Doffy slowing the process to give Konohamaru time to see it form. It created a perfect Rasengan a minute later, Konohamaru admiring it.

"Whoa~! What is that?"

He threw the orb up and down, Konohamaru's eyes following it.

"It's called the Rasengan, and I want you to recreate it."

Konohamaru nodded hurriedly.

"How do you do it Boss?"

He grinned, stopping his chakra and letting the orb dissipate. He placed his hands in his pockets, turning around to leave the graveyard.

"That's for you to figure out, kid. Good luck!"

"Eh!? Wait a minute, all by myself? You're kidding! Come back Boss!"

He quickly moved faster than the boy could see, reappearing on a far away street. Konohamaru would figure it out, it wasn't a complex technique once you figured it out, and he was a smart kid despite his antics. He took a breath, reorienting himself and walking toward the Uchiha compound. He was eager to see how the house was coming now and hoped there were no more interruptions.

He sighed as he looked ahead, seeing where he was. He landed back near the Hyuga Compound, and he could see Neji and Hinata in front of the Compounds entrance. Something was clearly wrong, and he couldn't help but be curious about what it was. He sighed, wondering when he would finally be able to get a break for once.

He walked slowly up to them, seeing what was going on. Hinata was on the ground for some reason, almost hysterical, Neji trying to help her. He reached them, wondering what was happening.

"Something wrong, Hinata?"

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga sat in the chair of his office, waiting for Neji and Hinata to arrive. Neji had finally gotten back from his mission, and he could finally have the meeting with him and his daughter that he had been dreading. Unlike what others thought, Hiashi did not hate his daughter. He did not think of her as a disappointment nor did he regret having her. No, he loved his daughter very much, but he cared for his clan more so.

All those years ago, Hiashi put Hinata up against Neji to try and prove that she had the strength necessary to be a part of the Main Branch. All she needed to do was use the curse seal against him. If she just did that, she would have won, and proved that she had what it took. In his years among the Hyuga, he quickly learned that his family was a cruel one.

The Branch family had been subjugated for centuries, and there was a lot of bad blood between the two sides of the family. Hiashi did not agree with his ancestors. He did not think that separating the family was necessary, but it was far too late for that now. Maybe he was simply a coward, but he couldn't imagine joining the two family's as one, not anymore.

That was why he cast Hinata out. She would never survive as a member of the Main Branch. Her taking up the role as Clan Head would spell the beginning of the end for the Hyuga and he couldn't allow that. He could have simply made Hanabi the heir instead, but he knew that she would be happier as a part of the Branch Family, even if she never knew it.

As long as she remained a part of the Main Branch, she would never be accepted. The elders would simply look down on her, and the Branch Family would never see her as someone to look up to. No, banishing her to the Branch Family was in her best interest, and he felt he was proven right over the years.

Neji now saw her as a leader, the entire Branch family did now. She had truly flourished, becoming skilled and powerful under Neji's training. The two now stood as equals, the both pillars in the Branch Family. It was also his current predicament.

They had gotten bolder, more confident now. He was worried that they were planning an internal coup within the Family. He feared that the Branch Family would try and rebel against them. He saw the signs of it already. The defiant look in the eyes of the various servants. He heard the whispering in the halls when they thought he wasn't there.

He had a choice to make now. He had to bring the Branch Family under control again. It was a hard decision, because he knew exactly who to target. Neji was a strong and immovable ninja. Nothing he could do would ever hit the boy hard enough to make an impact. He had to find a way to destroy the Branch Family's morale, but he couldn't physically harm them either.

Like how the Hokage would not interfere in the affairs of clans, the clan would not use practices that would impair their ninja's ability to do their job. Simply harming either of them would violate this, and he doubted it would be enough anyways.

If he wanted to bring the Branch Family back down, he needed to get rid of their hope, and the only one he knew he could hurt enough to do that was Hinata. He hated this. He was tired of this clan, tired of its ways and traditions. But something told him that he needed to do this. The Hidden Leaf needed the Hyuga, and he couldn't let the village down.

He heard footsteps approaching his office, quickly activating his Byakugan to confirm his thoughts. They were heading his way. He took a breath, readying himself for their arrival and deactivating his Byakugan. They walked in, their faces set impassively as they did so. Neji spoke first, walking in front with Hinata trailing behind him.

"You wanted to speak to us, Lord Hiashi?"

He nodded, gathering his words for a moment.

"Yes, though I mainly needed to speak to Hinata. You can wait outside my office, it will only take a moment."

Neji gave Hinata a look, before nodding, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. The dull thud of the door echoed throughout the room, Hiashi wondering how to go about this. He knew it was a risk, one that even the elders had warned him about taking. Either the Branch Family would submit once again, or they would be riled up even further. There was no easy way to go about this.

"Hinata, you seem to have been doing well among the Branch Family."

His daughter nodded to him stiffly.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. I have gotten along with them quite well."

He nodded back, trying to push the conversation along.

"You have also gotten stronger under Neji's tutelage. You've become quite the example for the rest of the Branch Family to follow."

She nodded hesitantly, not speaking this time. He tried to get her to speak, not wanting to deny her the right to speak her mind.

"Is there something on your mind, Hinata?"

She nodded quickly, clearly not comfortable being here.

"Lord Hiashi, why did you wish to see me?"

He raised his head slightly, absorbing the question and preparing an answer for it. It wasn't easy.

"Hinata, it has become clear that you are becoming a role model among the Branch Family. The Elders and I are also seeing that, because of this, the Branch Family is becoming… more difficult to handle."

She narrowed her eyes toward him in distrust, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."

He took a breath.

"It is the decision of the Elders and I that something has to be done about this. Therefore, I have called you here."

She stepped back, realizing what he had meant.

"Hinata Hyuga, tell me, has the Branch Family been plotting to over throw the Main Branch?"

The look on her face told him everything. He knew that she probably never supported it. She probably had nothing to do with it at all. But that didn't matter. The fact was that the Branch Family was seeking to split from the Main Branch of the Hyuga, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Lord Hiashi, I- "

He hated what he was about to do, but he needed to show that the Main Branch was still in charge. That was his duty as Clan Head.

"Hinata Hyuga. One week from now, you will be undergoing an operation at the Konoha Hospital. You will be made an example of what happens to those who defy the Main Branch Family."

"Operation? I don't understand, what operation?"

He bowed his head slightly, not wanting to look at her face.

"You will have your ability to reproduce taken from you, and any other Hyuga that shows signs of rebelling against the Main Branch will meet the same fate."

"What?! But that's- "

"You are to be made an example of, Hinata. The Hyuga Clan must live on. If the Branch family refuses to grow with the Main branch, then they will be snipped away. I'm sorry, Hinata."

She snarled toward him, her hands clenching and unclenching as her Byakugan flared to life. He could tell she was thinking about attacking him, and a part of him wished that she would. He deserved every hit that she wanted to deliver, every act of violence that she wished upon him. But he knew she wouldn't. Once again, she proved exactly why he had banished her from the Main Branch in the first place.

She turned around, slamming open the door and running out of the compound. He saw Neji peek in, rage apparent on his face. His mouth opened, about to say something, but he stopped, instead running after Hinata. After he was alone, Hiashi placed his head in his hands.

' _Hinata, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but this is how it must be. I can only pray your mother would forgive me, but I know she never would. I wouldn't either.'_

* * *

Neji ran after Hinata, trying to catch up to her. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had used his Byakugan to look into the room and read Hinata and Hiashi's lips. He wished that he never left Hinata alone in there. Just what was happening? Never did he think Hiashi would be capable of this. Never did he think a father could do this to their daughter. Something wasn't right.

But that didn't change what had happened. It didn't change what words had been said. He would do everything he could to protect Hinata, but there was only so much he could accomplish. He had the Caged Bird Seal as well. If the Main Family truly tried to follow through with what Hiashi said, he wouldn't be able to stop them.

But he wasn't alone. He could ask someone else for help if he needed to. He knew for sure that Lee would be able to help, and if not, Naruto would be able to. Yes, he would go to Naruto and Lee as fast as he could to see if they could help. For now, he needed to get to Hinata and calm her down, and she had gotten a lot faster over the years.

She was beginning to stumble slightly, Neji seeing her beginning to hyperventilate. She walked through the entrance of the Hyuga Compound, falling in the middle of the road. To his relief, it was empty, and he was quick to get to her and try and get her back to her feet. He knelt next to her, trying to get her attention.

"Lady Hinata. Lady Hinata, please get up. Everything's going to be- "

"Please. Stop calling me that. I'm not a 'Lady', I'm barely even a Hyuga anymore."

He reeled back slightly at her words, unsure what to say.

"Hinata… I…"

"Why is this happening, Neji? I know father isn't a bad man, so why is he doing this?"

He was quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Something wrong, Hinata?"

He looked up, a shadow looming above him. Naruto was there, a small frown on his face as he stood before them. Hinata turned as well, lifting her head to look up at him. There were tears in her eyes, her face a bright red.

"Naruto? What are- "

She stopped before shaking her head quickly.

"No. No I'm fine. Just go away."

Naruto tilted his head curiously, an amused expression on his face.

"Really? It doesn't seem like that to me. Do you need help with something?"

Neji was surprised at Hinata's reaction to Naruto's words, a face of rage taking over her.

"Do I need help? What would you know about it, huh?"

She shifted slightly, facing toward him while still kneeling on the ground.

"How would you know what it's like, huh? You're an orphan, Naruto. You don't know what anything about it! You don't know what it's like to watch your father tear your life apart!"

She was breathing heavily, Neji placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off her, her anger pouring out of her.

"What could you possibly do to help me?! Huh?! I'm tired of being the one that needs help all the time! I'm tired of being the one that is never good enough! So, tell me, what could you possibly understand about me?!"

Naruto was silent, Neji watching to see his reaction. His face was passive, unyielding as he took Hinata's verbal assault. Finally, he spoke, his voice quieter than he expected.

"I didn't ask you to explain anything to me. I don't need to understand your situation. It doesn't matter. Now, I'll ask again, and I expect an answer. Do you need help with something?"

Hinata stared at him, hey eyes wide as her face softened. She looked down for a moment, before nodding softly. Naruto grinned, taking off the large pink coat around his shoulders, and draping it around Hinata. He started walking toward the entrance of the compound, Neji questioning him.

"W-wait, Naruto! What are you going to do?"

He laughed, it was a harsh and terrifying thing, the air surrounding him seeming to get thicker with every step he took.

"Oh, don't worry Neji, I'm just gonna have a quick chat with Hinata's father. I already told you, I can be _very convincing._ "

He slowly walked into the compound, Neji staring at his back dumbfounded. He stood up, bringing Hinata up with him as she clutched the sides of Naruto's jacket. He heard the breaking of wood and yelling erupt in the compound, but he ignored it, more worried about Hinata.

It was about 2 minutes later, when he realized that he never told Naruto what Hiashi looked like.

* * *

The tapping of a cane could be heard as he made his way down the hallway, Danzo slowly approaching the hospital room. It seems that it had worked, though he didn't expect such a violent reaction. Still, it was something that he could take advantage of. He reached the door, opening it and stepping inside. He walked in slowly, taking a seat in the chair beside the hospital bed. He looked into the other man's eyes.

"Over a quarter of the Hyuga clan, now confined to a hospital bed. It is as I told you, Hiashi, Naruto Uzumaki has no qualms making his own rules. You should have heeded my warning."

The man didn't reply, not that it surprised him very much. He must be in rather serious pain, his body covered in bandages. The doctors had said that he would be bedridden for at least a few weeks. It had surprised him. He never expected such ferocity from the blond, though now he knew better.

Still, he was proving a far greater threat than he had realized. The Akatsuki were very wary of him already, so he would be as well. He needed to be careful, one wrong move could spell his demise, but then again, one could say that about anything he did.

"You realize what this means, do you not? If he were to become Hokage, the Hyuga Clan would be in some trouble. I predict that he will only get a slap on the wrist for this incident. Just imagine what he could do if he- "

"What do you want, Danzo?"

He narrowed his eyes at the interruption, before continuing.

"The same thing I wanted a year ago. Naruto is a threat to both of us. It is clear he is a common enemy. So, I will ask once again for our benefit. Will you support me, when the time is right?"

Hiashi glared at it, and Danzo looked right back, never wavering.

"What are you seeking, Danzo? What could you possibly want that requires the help of so many people and groups?"

He took a breath, frustrated at the response.

"I am looking to create a new world order. The Shinobi World in it's current state has gone on for far too long. I want to improve upon it, fix it. For that, I need support, and most importantly, I need the Hyuga Clan."

Hiashi sat up with some difficulty, readjusting himself.

"You're just a War Hawk, Danzo. All you care about is progressing your own agenda. Don't lie to me and say that you want to fix the world like some noble man."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what my plans or goals are. All you need to know is that I can insure the Hyuga survive for generations to come. As you are now, you'll simply destroy yourselves. So, what will it be?"

Hiashi glared, but he was clearly in deep thought. A minute later, Hiashi gave his answer, Danzo getting up and walking out of the room. The Kotoamatsukami was truly a powerful tool, enabling him to manipulate Hiashi into betraying his own daughter a year in advance. Still, he would need it again. He had one year, then he would be able to use it once again. Within that time, there was much to be done. The Akatsuki thought they controlled him, but they would learn that he was the one in control here.

He walked out of the hospital, never seeing the small string attached to his shoulder disappearing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Man, this was a very large chapter, our largest yet at 16,000 words without including the Author's Notes. So, a few things to discuss here. The first, is that we are actually a bit surprised that no one doubted Danzo being the one to frame Naruto. Well, maybe not too much since Doffy thought the same, but it doesn't quite fit. Causing a war and spreading Naruto's name is the last thing Danzo wants to do at this point. The more popular he is and the more chances he has at showing his strength, the more support he gains from notable figures. Instead, Tobi was the one to do it during the training period to make the villages less trust fall of the Hidden Leaf, and more importantly, Naruto. This is to make it less likely that the Shinobi will form an alliance against him and stay separated. This slightly back fired with the Hidden Mist though.

Now, the next is going to be Hinata. Yes, we know that Hiashi's plan is rather extreme, but it's supposed to be. One, it's to show the power that Kotoamatsukami can have over someone and how Danzo has improved with it after just a single use. Secondly, Danzo did this on purpose, ensuring that Naruto would overact as he did and attack Hiashi, though he wasn't expecting him to hurt so many of the Hyuga Clan. We are _not_ bashing Hinata or Hiashi at all, and we want to make that clear here.

We left the person that Pain wanted to send with Hidan and Kakuzu vauge so you guys could suggest someone if you wanted. So, feel free to let us know who you want to go with them.

Oh, and we saw that Katakuri-san wanted us to add Fu to the story, even though the Akatsuki should have techinically captured her already. But, since we never acknowledged it in the story, we could definitely add her. We are planning to perhaps do the Nadeshiko village arc and also add Yakumo Kurama as a couple people suggested way back. Let us know what you think. Just keep in mind, we have no problems killing off a character to drive the plot in the direction we want. So, if you plan on us adding a character that died previously, make sure your prepared as they may end up dying again.

That is pretty much it for now though. We wanted to keep writing but this chapter was so long that we just have to post it or else it will be too big. The spoiler thing is below, so feel free to read it.

*** **SPOILER*****

Ok, so, first, the purpose of Danzo was to present an enemy that Doffy would not be able to simply beat down violently (At least what Danzo had thought). He would have to use the cleverness and cunning that his years as The Joker gave him to take him down. A lot of people were expecting Danzo to want to be Hokage, but we never planned for that to happen. Compared to Naruto, Danzo has no chance at becoming Hokage. Naruto has proven to more than capable of being Hokage as he is now and has far more support from the public than Danzo does. He's younger, stronger and is clearly very intelligent.

Instead, Danzo was going to use all the support he gathered and make Asuma Hokage instead, using the change in priorities and values that he did with his first use of Shisui's eye to his advantage. Asuma is a rather popular Jonin already, and is also the son of the Third Hokage, making him more desirable than Danzo would ever be. Through Asuma, he would guide the Hidden Leaf in the path he desired, while also still able to act from the shadows as he did before. He would then help the Akatsuki capture Naruto to get him out of the way and use Shisui's eye on Madara to gain control over the Akatsuki after it recharged.

This was the general layout of the plan, us keeping things loose to apply any changes we would need as we moved forward or accommodate what you guys wanted. That was about as far as we took it though. Obviously, Doffy would stop him at some point, most likely after Itachi's death, but we didn't plan that far ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sasuke looked onward, quite surprised at what he saw. When Naruto had told him that he was planning to build some mansion, he severely underestimated just how large it would be. Already there were construction crews tearing down several of his clan's former homes, making way for the building. Based on how much they were tearing down, it would be more than enough room to fit all of them, probably a dozen more people as well.

"Well, he certainly doesn't hold back on these things, does he?"

Sasuke looked over, Sakura having a small smirk on her face as she looked at the construction. He nodded toward her, looking around the compound.

"Yeah, it's quite the change around here."

He looked around, not sure what to think. This was where he grew up, where his clan had lived for a century. He knew that he had agreed for all of this to happen, but standing here, seeing it happen before his eyes? That made him think twice about his decision.

He thought back to that moment, thinking about when Naruto asked him to make such a major decision. He remembered how painful it was walking through the empty compound every day. But, when everyone stayed with him, spent time in the normally silent compound, he completely forgot about the pain that Itachi had caused.

Deep down, he knew this was the right decision. Naruto had been right. Naruto told him that he would help, and he knew that he wasn't lying. He was stronger now, much stronger. He had friends to help him, to guide him and help him heal from the scars that Itachi had left. Yes, he was glad that Naruto included him in this little family of theirs.

"Hey, are they going to take your house down too, Sasuke?"

Temari's voice snapped him out of thoughts, making him look around for a moment. It seemed the construction was slowly wrapping around his own home, meaning that too would soon be gone, remade into the home that Naruto envisioned for them. He nodded toward her, walking toward the front door.

"It seems so. We'll have to take one of the other houses soon. They probably won't take it down tonight though, so we can stay here one last time."

He was glad for that, in all honesty. There were still things that he had to say to this old house, memories that he finally had to let go of. He walked in, Sakura, Temari and Lee following behind him. He didn't have a particularly large house by any means. Sakura and Temari shared one room, Lee and Sasuke shared another. Naruto decided that he deserved his own room, and conveniently decided that Sasuke's was his favorite, and kicked him out of it.

It didn't really bother him. He wasn't that attached to his own room, and he and Lee took the guest room, not wanting to stay in Itachi's or his parent's rooms. That left only one more room in the house, and with how Naruto just seemed to gather people around him, he understood why he wanted to build this new house of his.

He walked in, heading toward his room quickly and throwing his bag onto his bed. He stretched, heading towards the living room and sitting on the couch, happy to be home and out of the desert. He looked up at the ceiling, hearing everyone settle in around him as he got lost in his thoughts.

He had to wonder, what was it with Naruto and gathering people around him? It was something that he found rather strange. He was protective of them, possessive almost. He was easily angered by anyone even insulting them, having had a couple 'incidents' during their trip. Was it because he was an orphan?

He turned slightly, seeing Lee head into the kitchen, most likely to start making food. He was another one that was strange. Naruto and Lee seemed to have known each other for years, probably since childhood. Perhaps they were from the same orphanage. Still, they were radically different people, but they had two things in common:

They were terrifyingly powerful.

Naruto was a true prodigy, using his skill and stratagem to simply unravel his opponents effortlessly. And even if that failed, his strength and speed were seemingly unrivaled, able to easily trade blows with Jiraiya, even at the start of their training.

Lee was a bit different. He was like a juggernaut, an unstoppable force with the strength and ferocity to match. Yet he always kept his cool, always unyielding no matter what he faced. He prayed he never saw the day those two seriously fought each other.

Still, where did they gain this strength, those techniques? Where did the two even come from? Two no-name orphans becoming that powerful all on their own? Practically impossible. He thought about asking, it came up constantly during the trip, but he never did.

After all, what did it matter? They were strong, they were powerful, but more importantly, they were family now, that was what Naruto saw them as. He knew that Naruto would go above and beyond for them, and after all he had done for him, Sasuke knew now that he would do the same.

He sat up walking into the kitchen as Sakura called out for him. It seemed food was almost done. He sat down at the table, Temari setting down plates as Lee began to finish cooking. He looked at the chair at the far end of the table, knowing exactly who it was for. Naruto seemed to love siting there, though he tried to hide it. He would catch him from time to time, not eating and simply watching them, that ever-present grin of his softening slightly.

He sat at the chair next to it, looking up at the clock on the far wall. Naruto had been gone for quite a while, far longer than a simple mission report should take. He frowned, standing up again and walking toward the front door.

"I'm going to go find Naruto, he should have been back by now."

Sakura turned toward the clock for a moment, before nodding and waving toward him.

"Alright but be quick about it. The food is going to get cold otherwise!"

He nodded, opening the front door and preparing to walk out. He didn't need to. He looked up, seeing Naruto stand before the door with a wide grin on his face. He sighed, he knew that look. He looked behind him, seeing Neji and Hinata standing behind him and seeming embarrassed. Hinata had Naruto's coat wrapped around her. Not bothering to ask, he stepped aside, giving them room to walk in and giving Naruto a deadpan stare. He simply laughed as he walked in, heading toward the kitchen.

"Heh heh heh! You're no fun Sasuke! Aren't you even going to ask why they're here?"

He closed the door as Neji and Hinata walked in, quickly gathering two more chairs for the new arrivals.

"Knowing you, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

He set the chairs down as everyone greeted each other, Sasuke being the last to get his food and take a seat. Hinata took his former seat, making Sasuke sit at the far end of the table. It was cramped with the two-extra people, but they all managed. A couple minutes later, he couldn't hold in his curiosity.

He set down his chopsticks and looked over at Naruto.

"So?"

Naruto looked up toward him, cocking his head to the side and feigning confusion.

"So, what?"

He repressed a sigh, already regretting even trying to find out more.

"So, what happened after you left today?"

A light seemed to go off in Naruto's head, though Sasuke knew he was just messing with him.

"Ah, yes. So, first I went off to talk with Tsunade about the mission in wave, then I spent some time with Konohamaru, that strange kid in the orange jumpsuit. After that, I walked around and ran into Hinata and Neji and invited them to have dinner with us, sent a quarter of the Hyuga Clan to the Hospital and we also went shopping to look at furniture for the new- "

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, motioning for Naruto to stop talking.

"W-wait, you did what now?!"

He feigned ignorance again, merely cocking his head to the other side as he stared at him.

"Well, we're going to need new furniture of course. As nice as your stuff is Sasuke, I prefer something a bit more- "

Temari interrupted this time, also seeming to catch on.

"Not that! What was that about sending the Hyuga Clan to the Hospital?!"

He grinned toward her, picking up a slice of beef with his chopsticks and taking a small bite.

"Well, I sent a bunch of them to the Hospital. Or, they should be there by now. I didn't take them there myself, of course."

Sasuke put his elbows on the table, resting his face in his hands for a second before looking up slightly, staring Naruto in the eye, or glasses in this case.

"And _why_ did you send a quarter of the Hyuga Clan to the Hospital?"

Naruto was about to answer before stopping, taking on a confused expression. Finally, he answered, laughing maddingly.

"Heh heh heh! I have no idea!"

Sasuke groaned as Naruto continued to laugh, the slice of beef hanging out of his mouth. Neji shakenly raised his hand up, thankfully being the one to offer some sort of explanation.

"A-actually, that would be because of us. Lady Hinata and I were in a bit of trouble in the Clan. Naruto found us and decided to take us in. Though, we didn't ask him to fight the Clan Head."

Sakura spoke up this time, sounding shocked at what had happened while they were at home.

"You fought the Clan Head too?!"

Naruto placed his head in his palm, thinking for a minute.

"Hmm, I think so. Honestly, they went down so fast I barely even noticed! Heh heh heh!"

Sasuke shook his head, getting up sighing heavily. He looked over at Neji, nodding briefly toward him.

"Well, we have another room for you two, as long as you don't mind sharing a room. There's two beds in there too, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll go get it ready for you two."

Hinata finally was able to speak, looking very uncomfortable.

"T-thank you, S-sasuke."

He sighed again, before smiling slightly toward her. He nodded, turning around and heading toward the other room. It had happened again, it would seem. Someone was in trouble, and needed help, needed guidance, and Naruto was there to save them. It was a bizarre thing, watching everything just seem to work itself out. Naruto was just that kind of person. When you were around him, it felt like you were untouchable, because he was right there with you. He just felt invincible.

He walked into the room, coughing slightly as dust started to spring up. Their own rooms were surprisingly well kept over their trip, most likely because of Sakura coming to clean every now and then, but this room was unused, and very dusty. It was his parents room, one that he hadn't been in in many years.

He opened the window, trying to vent the room out and get rid of the dust. He started cleaning the surfaces of the room as well, grabbing the old sheets of the beds, his parent's sheets. He shook his head, driving the thoughts from his head. These weren't there sheets anymore. Now, they belonged to Neji and Hinata, if they decided to stay that is.

He took the dirty sheets and placed them in the washing machine in another room, heading back to the kitchen as he waited for the machine to do its work. Everyone was done eating by the time he got back, Sasuke quickly finishing his own food. He looked upward, not quite done with the previous conversation.

"I trust that you have a plan for the aftermath? Tsunade won't be happy about this, you know?"

Naruto smiled toward him, leaning back in his chair.

"You worry too much, Sasuke. Don't worry about Tsunade, I can handle her. For now, we have a bigger problem to take care of."

He tilted his head in confusion, wondering what he meant. Naruto gestured to Hinata and Neji, explaining shortly after.

"If I remember right, you two have a curse seal placed on you by the Main Branch, right?"

Neji nodded, leaning forward with hope on his face.

"Yes! Do you think you can get rid of it?"

Naruto motioned for him to remove his headband, Neji doing so swiftly. Naruto placed a finger on his forehead, the 'X' shaped mark beginning to glow slightly before symbols began to flow outward, stretching down Neji's neck and toward his back. Naruto seemed to be in thought, holding his finger on Neji's forehead.

"Hmm, let's head to this new room of yours. I'll need a closer look at the symbols on your back."

Neji nodded, standing up and following Naruto as he made his way to their new room. Hinata got up to follow before stopping abruptly and bowing to them.

"A-ah! Thank you for the food!"

She rushed to back to follow them, Sasuke shaking his head at the revelation of recent events.

' _His first day back from a tiresome mission and he does this? Why am I not surprised?'_

He couldn't help but chuckle, looking over to Sakura who was washing some of the dishes. She looked back toward him.

"What is it Sasuke?"

He smiled, tilting his head in Naruto's direction.

"You were right, he really doesn't hold back, does he?"

* * *

Doffy sat on the floor, looking at the symbols played across Neji's back. He could undo this. It would be difficult, it would take a long time, but he could undo it. Honestly, he was rather impressed with how intricate the seal was. It was designed to be easy to apply, but extremely difficult to remove.

The one who had the seal could not remove it themselves, requiring someone else to remove it for them. Even then, it would take hours to do so, at least as far as he could tell. If he messed up even once, there was a good chance Neji would die, but he was confident that he would succeed. He wasn't surprised at how strong the seal was though. The thing was supposedly built for generations by the Main Branch to what it is now.

Still, it seems that they grew complacent. As far as he knew, no one in the Main Branch had the skill necessary to remove something like this. They were just copy cats in a way, simply following a set of instructions to create the seal. They had no real idea how it worked, and that meant if he could remove one, he could remove them all. He grinned, taking one final look at the seal before standing up. He walked around Neji, looking down and staring him in the eye.

"Well, the good news is I can remove the thing if you want."

Neji looked like he wanted to celebrate but held off, keeping up with his wording.

"And the bad news?"

He sat down, hunching over to be completely level with him.

"No bad news really, just something I have to know. There's no point in removing that seal if it ends up there later. So, I want to know what you're planning. What's going on in the Hyuga Clan right now? Why should I remove that seal of yours?"

Neji looked down for a moment, looking up at Hinata who sat on one of the beds. He sighed, before looking back toward him, straightening his back.

"About a year ago, I and a few other members of the branch family decided to begin organizing a rebellion against the Main Family."

Doffy frowned, gesturing for him to continue.

"We were tired of being the Main Family's servants, of having to carry this seal with us for all our lives. The threat of pain and death is constant under the Main Branch. If you can't be useful to the village as a ninja, then you are nothing more than a slave to the Main Family."

Doffy nodded slightly, wanting to know more.

"So, what was the plan then? With the way that seal is designed, they could kill you almost instantly if they wanted. You would have stood no chance against them."

Neji nodded grimly.

"Yes, you're right. The seal would have prevented us from making any significant resistance. Instead, we wanted to trap the Main Branch in an unwinnable situation. The Branch Family in its entirety would make a stand, telling the Main Branch that we would no longer tolerate the use of the Caged Bird Seal. As a part of the agreement between the Hokage and the various Clans in the village, the Main Branch couldn't kill any Hyuga who were active duty ninja. They could cause us pain, yes, but they couldn't kill us."

Doffy began to see the problem immediately.

"But the ones who weren't ninja were expendable. They were the ones you needed to convince."

Neji nodded.

"Yes. It was a risky plan, and almost doomed to failure, but it was all we had. We had show that if things continued the way they were, then the Branch Family would simply cease to exist. Without the Branch family, the Hyuga Clan's population would drop to unacceptable levels. Excluding Hinata, there are only 11 Main Branch family members, compared to around a hundred Branch Members."

"I see then. Without the Branch Ninja, they would receive less funding from missions and drop in wealth. Essentially, they would stop being the 'noble' clan they are now. You wanted to threaten their wallets, instead of their lives."

Neji nodded gravely, avoiding looking at Hinata. Doffy filled the silence.

"Still, not the greatest plan by any means. In fact, I don't really see how you could have accomplished anything. What did you think would happen afterwards? Did you think that the two branches would just live together peacefully? After all of that?"

Neji didn't answer, looking toward the floor.

"No, the Main branch would have been far better off just killing you all off save for the ninja. Then, they would just wait for you to have children and give them the seal just like before. They never would have let you go. You're a fool for thinking otherwise."

Neji refused to respond, waiting for him to continue.

"Still, it was a pretty bold plan if nothing else, even if it was stupid- "

"Why, Neji?"

Doffy stopped, turning slightly, and looking at Hinata. She had a fierce glare on her face, uncharacteristic of the normally quiet girl.

"Why did you organize all of this? What made you think any of this would be worth all this trouble?"

Neji was silent for a moment before looking upward.

"Because… because I can't stand it anymore, Lady Hinata."

Hinata looked even angrier at his words, standing up quickly and glaring down at him.

"You think you're the only one suffering at the hands of the seal? Everyone feels the same pain you do! That is no excuse to simply- "

"No, that's not it."

Hinata stopped, Neji continuing a second later.

"All those years ago, I made a horrible decision. During our duel, I attacked you with everything I had. I hated you. I wanted nothing more that to see you suffer the same pain I felt as a member of the Branch Family. I wanted you to understand exactly how I and everyone else felt."

Neji took a breath, continuing.

"But, it was only years later that I realized. You already knew that pain. Just like us, Hiashi subjugated you as well. You never had the seal, you were never a member of the Branch Family, but I knew that you understood us far more than my younger self ever realized. I wasn't tired of being a part of the Branch Family. I was tired of seeing _you_ in the Branch Family. I was tired of seeing that seal on your forehead. That was why…"

The two were silent, Doffy seeing the chance to get his answer.

"So, tell me Neji, what are you going to do now?"

Neji took a breath, before gaining a determined look on his face. He faced toward him, his eye's seeming to burn with passion.

"Naruto, I know I have no right to ask this of you. Already, you've done more than I could ever ask. Still, I must, for the sake of Lady Hinata and everyone in the Branch family."

Neji bowed his head, his forehead touching the cold wooden floor.

"Please, help us save our family!"

Doffy grinned, standing up and maneuvering behind Neji. He pulled the boy back up, ready to get to work on the seal.

"All right, sounds like fun! Heh heh heh!"

He got to work, beginning to undo the Caged Bird Seal and being sure memorize every bit of it. He felt his Shadow Clone dispel near the Hospital, letting him know everything that it had heard. Originally, he had Danzo followed to see how Pain knew he would be in the Mist, already suspecting Danzo. Now he knew something far more important.

Danzo had fucked up. He could never prove that he was involved in the Old Man's death, but Danzo also being involved in this incident as well? There was no such thing as coincidences, not in his mind. Danzo had messed with his family. He had threatened Hinata and Neji, and he was going to pay. Death would be far too forgiving.

His chakra flowed through the Caged Bird Seal, Doffy carving the shape of it into his mind. He knew exactly what to do with it.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she watched Naruto sit down in the chair in front of her desk. His grin was as wide as ever, leaning back in the cushioned chair as he rested his feet on top of the edge of her desk. She scowled slightly at the look he gave her. He knew why he was here. Yesterday, she was shocked to hear that the blonde had sent a good majority to the ER. No one had died, but it wasn't looking good.

She was too tired to deal with it that night, and according to the staff they were all stable for the most part. Still, a ninja putting a clan head in the hospital unprovoked was something she couldn't ignore. So, here she was, ready to give Naruto the obligatory slap-on-the-wrist.

That was the infuriating part about this. They both knew she couldn't really do anything. Naruto was stronger than her already, that she didn't doubt. Sure, she was Hokage, but Naruto was too important to the village to do anything more.

"So, what's up, Tsunade?"

His words shook her from her thoughts, making her stare at his red tinted glasses. She leaned onto her desk, folding her hands together professionally, ready to get this over with.

"Cut the crap, Naruto. What the hell happened yesterday?"

He laughed. He simply leaned his head back and laughed. It was an eerie thing, really. Something that she hadn't quite expected from him. Still, she knew that he was often like this. Reckless, too strong and too powerful to care about the consequences of his actions. This was just a line that he had never crossed, at least to her knowledge. Naruto was smart though, not a mindless sadist. He wouldn't do something like this without a reason.

His head stayed backward, but she could tell his eyes were staring directly at her.

"Yesterday was a busy day, you'll have to be more specific than that! Heh heh heh!"

He was enjoying this, dragging things out for his own amusement. She resisted the urge to place her head in her hands and pushed onward, wanting to hurry things along.

"I'm talking about you assaulting the Hyuga Clan yesterday. Now, what happened? You aren't someone that would do something like this without a reason, so tell me what's going on."

His head leaned forward again, tilting his head slightly, then began speaking a moment later.

"Well, let's see. I was walking in front of their compound and I found Neji helping a crying Hinata in the middle of the road. So, I asked her what was going on, and she said her father threatened her with something or other, wasn't sure at the time. So, I walked in there to teach him some manners. Of course, I didn't know what he looked like, so I just started guessing. Pretty sure I got'em though."

She nodded slowly, finally understanding what had happened. She had spoken to Hiashi this morning to get his side of the story. He had told her the… 'conversation' he had with his daughter. It wasn't something she agreed with, but it wasn't something she could interfere with either.

The Hyuga could simply state that it was a clan affair that didn't affect her ability in the field, and there would be nothing she could do. It wasn't exactly a law, more of an unwritten rule. When the village was first established, this was the agreement her grandfather made with the various clans to convince them to join the Hidden Leaf. To violate that would jeopardize the trust the other clans had in her and the village.

Still, this was rather surprising. She always knew that Naruto was rather protective of his friends through Jiraiya's observations during their trip, but she had no idea it was like this. He said he didn't even know how severe the situation was. For all he knew, it was just a rather heated disagreement between the two, yet he didn't hesitate to take whatever action he deemed necessary.

That was dangerous.

That was exploitable.

But she trusted Naruto. She believed that, with his strength and intelligence, he would be more than capable of protecting those around him. She had to. She was always a gambler, and she was betting everything on Naruto. Even if he made decisions that she didn't exactly agree with, she had to support him. She took a breath and gave Naruto the news that Hiashi had told her.

"Well, you must have the luck of the devil then, Naruto. For whatever reason, The Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata's Father, wants to brush this issue aside. I assume they want to save face and show that this incident isn't enough to bother the Hyuga Clan but honestly I'm not sure."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, apparently also surprised to hear that. She continued, wanting to move on from this.

"Now, I'm going to assume that Hinata and Neji are going to be staying with you from now on. As Hokage, I'm not supposed to interfere with Clan affairs. This means I cannot make any decisions on where the two live, whether its with you or the Hyuga."

He chuckled lightly, lowering his raised brow.

"My, aren't you rather crafty. I trust you didn't bring me hear just to tell me that, did you?"

She watched as his head leaned to her side, where Jiraiya was waiting on the roof outside her office. She shook her head.

"No, Jiraiya is back a day earlier than expected, and you said you wanted to speak with him."

The window opened swiftly, Jiraiya stepping inside with his usual smile on his face. The window closed behind him, Jiraiya speaking to his protégé.

"Well, I've heard you've been busy kid. What's going on that's so important anyways?"

Tsunade nodded, also curious what Naruto wanted. He wasn't one that asked for help for assistance, often simply not needing it in the first place. For him to ask Jiraiya of all people for something was rather strange, to put it lightly.

Naruto took on a serious expression, his feet removing themselves from her desk and placed on the floor. He leaned forward, giving Jiraiya his full attention.

"I want you to unlock the Nine Tails' seal."

"Absolutely not."

She stared slightly shocked at their interaction. The two met each other with stern expressions, neither of them wavering in their decision. She decided to intervene before things spiraled out of control.

"Ok, hold on. Naruto, why do you want to unlock the seal?"

He was silent for a moment, continuing to look at Jiraiya before facing her.

"I've been talking to the Fox. He said that he can communicate with the other Tailed Beasts if the Seal is removed. He can find them."

She understood now, voicing her thoughts.

"You want to find the other Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts, get to them before the Akatsuki do."

She turned to Jiraiya, already guessing why he had different thoughts about Naruto's plan.

"So, I'm guessing that…"

Jiraiya nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Yes. During our training, we tried to get a handle on the Fox's chakra. He couldn't do it. He barely got to the second Tail before losing control, and even the first was difficult for him. Hell, drawing any of it was having affects on him. Opening it entirely? Out of the question."

Jiraiya sighed, crossing his arms.

"Besides, what makes you think that the Fox would even help you anyway?"

Naruto scowled, standing up.

"Is it really so surprising? The Akatsuki are after him as well. It only makes sense that he would want to help defeat them. What ever they want, it's obvious that the Tailed Beasts are important to their plan. The more we help stop that, the better off we'll be."

She looked toward Jiraiya, and she could see it. She saw the conflict in his eyes. Trusting the Nine Tails to help them wasn't something that was easy for either of them. As far as she knew, the Fox was a natural disaster. A monster in every sense of the word. To Jiraiya, it was worse than that. The Fox was the reason behind Minato's death. He simply didn't want its help.

But she knew Jiraiya. She knew that Jiraiya trusted and believed in Naruto more than anything. He wanted to trust him with this, but he just couldn't. She knew how to help.

"How about this then-"

They turned toward her, wondering what she meant.

"In Anbu, we have someone that should be able to help you gain control of the Fox's chakra. I wanted to send him with you on your trip, but he was on a long-term mission and couldn't be called back. I can get him back in three days, and he can help you gain control of the Fox's chakra. Naruto, if you can gain control of Five tails of chakra, then Jiraiya will open the seal for you, got it?"

They both grimaced, neither fully accepting of the agreement but it was better than nothing. She sighed, ready for a drink.

"Now, is there anything else?"

Naruto shook his head, walking out of the office. Jiraiya did the same, waiting for him to leave. She called out to him before he left, catching him just as he opened the door.

"Head to your teams training ground in three days, he'll meet you there."

She saw him nod and close the door behind him. With that done, she turned back to Jiraiya, ready for his report.

"So, how did it go?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily, taking a seat.

"Not good. Mifune agreed to hosting a Kage Meeting, but the Stone and Cloud don't find it serious enough to warrant something like that."

She nodded, grabbing a bottle of sake from her drawer and two small cups. She began pouring, talking all the while.

"Didn't think it would work. Still, we have to do something about this. If the other nations don't take this seriously, it could spell disaster down the road."

She took a drink at the same time as Jiraiya, the man pouring the next set for them.

"Well, at least the Mist seems to be with us along with the Sand. The only thing we can do is wait for the Akatsuki to make a move and prove how dangerous they really are."

She growled as she downed the next cup, not liking the idea.

"You know that's not ideal, Jiraiya. We can't just wait around and let the Akatsuki do what they want. Naruto is right, we have to stop them and track them down first. The best way to do that is by tracking down the Jinchuuriki. Any luck in that at least?"

He nodded hesitantly, something that worried her.

"A bit. I've been able to gather that the Three Tails has manifested again in Mist, though we don't know its exact location yet. The Six Tails Jinchuuriki is still missing though. No luck there. The Hidden Stone's Jinchuuriki seem to be a mystery as well, no one seeming to know where they are. As for the Cloud, the Two Tails left the village on a mission recently, though I don't know where. The Raikage's brother is still in the village."

She nodded, counting in her head.

"And the last one, the Seven Tails?"

He snorted loudly at that, taking another drink.

"Apparently she left the Hidden Waterfall a couple days ago. According to my sources, she was tired of being confined in the village all the time. No idea where she is honestly."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking about what Jiraiya had said. Even with his spy network, they only confidently knew the location of one other Tailed Beast, besides Naruto and Gaara of course. It wasn't good, but they had to make it work, they had no other choice.

"Gather everything you can on the Three and Seven Tails. A Tailed Beast can't hide for long, and the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki is young, right?"

Jiraiya nodded toward her.

"Good, she'll be less experienced than the Hidden Stone and Mist's Jinchuuriki and easier to find. Track them down, Jiraiya."

He nodded toward her, getting out of the chair.

"I'll stay in the village until Tenzo comes back and give Naruto the same intel before I leave."

He began walking out, before she stopped him.

"One more thing, Jiraiya."

He stopped, turning around. She continued.

"Gather more intel on the Akatsuki themselves as well. I trust you've read the report I gave you?

He nodded, a grim look in his eyes. She ignored it, continuing.

"Minato is back. This leader, Pain, is dangerous. Orochimaru is also a member of them and is not holding back. More worrisome, is Pain's eyes. Katsuyu mentioned them in passing, but I think we both know what they are."

"The Rinnegan."

His voice was quiet, whisper like. She kept going, not questioning him.

"Naruto never mentioned it, but he probably doesn't know the significance of it. It isn't something mentioned in the Academy. Find out who Pain is, Jiraiya."

He nodded, placing a foot on the windowsill.

"Trust me, Tsunade- "

He looked toward her, his face set in stone, a furious look engraved upon it.

"I'm already on it."

He jumped out, Tsunade leaning back in her chair. She took one more swig before placing the bottle back in its drawer. She looked outside, realizing that it was barely noon, and she was already drinking. That look Jiraiya had… She didn't know what made him so angry, but she trusted he knew what he was doing. She had her own job to do.

She looked over to the stack of papers to her right, grabbing the top sheet and placing it in front of her. She got back to work, thinking about the future of the village, and the threat the Akatsuki were making themselves.

* * *

She couldn't help but laugh as she ran through the forest, looking around the new landscape around her. She had never been so far away from the village before, and the thrill of traveling through unfamiliar lands had never died over the past few days. She had honestly lost track of how long she had been gone. She didn't hate her village, not by any means, but she was tired of being confined to the village for so long.

She wanted to explore the world, be free to meet others who didn't know of her burden and make friends in new lands. She cringed slightly as she thought of home. Shibuki would be mad, like, _really_ mad. But he would understand eventually. Besides, she wouldn't be gone for long anyways. Maybe one more day, then she would head back.

Plus, it was his fault anyway. She wanted to go to the Chunin exams, but the guy said no. He said it would be 'too dangerous' and that she shouldn't reveal herself as a Jinchuuriki…

Pfft, whatever. She was super strong and staying in the village all the time was _very_ boring. No one there talked to her very much, and there was nothing to do but train. Quite frankly, she needed a change of scenery, a vacation of sorts.

She smiled as she dove off the branch she was on, bug-like wings sprouting from her lower back as she began to fly around the trees. She saw light, the trees disappearing from her sight as she gazed upon a wide, grassy field. The sun shone down upon it, the light giving it a magical glow. She felt the wind rush past her face, her smile widening.

She looked down, shocked to see three people walking down a dirt path cutting through the field. She grinned, swooping down in front of them as fast as she could and stopping right in front of the three.

"Boo!"

She grinned, but it fell slightly when she noticed that she didn't scare them. She shrugged it off though, hovering off the ground with her hands folded behind her as she introduced herself to the mysterious people.

"Hehe! Hi there! My name's Fu! It's nice to meet ya!"

The three stood there, seeming slightly shocked at her appearance. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at that, knowing the effect her brilliance had on others. The one with the 'silvery' hair turned to the other, seemingly bewildered.

"Hey, Kakuzu, you see'in this shit? This ain't who I think it is, is it?"

She was slightly worried that he seemed to know who she was but shrugged it off when she saw the headband on the other.

"Hey! You're from the Hidden Waterfall too? That's awesome!"

She was smiling but stopped when she looked behind the two in front of her. The third man was behind them. He was large, heavily muscled and rather intimidating. The thing that caught her attention, was the thing he was hauling on his shoulder. It was wrapped in a large sheet, a mass of blonde hair coming out of the end she could see.

A body.

There was something else about him. His skin seemed to have cracks running along it, and the sclera of his eyes were pitch black. She chuckled nervously, backing away slightly. The Waterfall Ninja spoke up as she began to back away.

"It would seem so, Hidan. It is quite fortunate that we would run into two Jinchuuriki in one day. I told you skipping your stupid ritual would- "

She ignored his next words, jumping backward as fast as she could. The large man dropped the body, rushing toward her quickly. He was fast, unbelievably so. She gathered Chomei's chakra, creating hundreds of strings and wrapping them around her, quickly forming a cocoon. It was smaller than she liked, but she didn't have time to make it any larger.

She made a hand sign, taking a breath and ready to drop her cocoon and release her scale powder. She didn't know who these guys were, but she wanted nothing to do with them. Just as she was ready to drop the cocoon, a hand, covered in lightning, burst through the wall without resistance.

The hand grabbed her, wrapping around her mouth and pulling, dragging her through her cocoon. The lightning coursed through her, her scream muffled by the hand around her mouth. She pushed the pain away, gathering more of Chomei's chakra. Red chakra began surrounding her, forming a cloak around her.

She prepared to attack the arm grabbing her but didn't get the chance. A sharp knee from the man drove into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't give up. Chomei's chakra began to peel at her skin, the familiar but painful stage 2 cloak beginning to manifest. The man didn't seem to care, using his arm and slamming her head into the ground underneath her.

She felt the ground instantly cave under his strength. She could feel a crater quickly form around her, the once beautiful field being turned to dust. He lifted her up and slammed down once again. She felt rock and stone crumble as she was driven further into the earth. She was losing consciousness now. She felt her connection to Chomei begin to slip, the chakra she was borrowing begin to slip from her grasp.

She could hear the Tailed Beast say something to her, but she couldn't make it out, her head filled with stars. She felt her limp body rise once more, and quickly slam down one final time. She heard and felt something crack, and she had the feeling it wasn't the bedrock this time.

The hand let go, and she tried to focus her eyes. She looked upward, seeing the dark-skinned man stand above her, the other two higher up at the edge of the deep crater.

"Man, kinda glad we brought him along. He makes things easier, doesn't he Kakuzu?"

The words felt far away, slowly beginning to drift even further.

"Enough, we'll take her with us. The statue has been placed in the Hidden Sound this time. We'll be meeting with Orochimaru's subordinates soon, so let's get going. Leader's delay has already wasted enough time."

She blinked rapidly, but her vision darkened rather than cleared. She felt herself being lifted, darkness soon overcoming her.

* * *

Doffy watched as the Jonin walked onto the training ground, Jiraiya beside him. He was rather upset that Jiraiya didn't open the seal right away, but he knew that convincing him would take more than intimidation. If he wanted his way, he would have to prove he could handle Kurama's chakra, but that was no issue. He was planning to achieve that anyway.

The Jonin looked up toward him, seeming surprised that he had to look upward at someone much younger than him.

"Ah, hello there. I assume that you're Naruto then? My name is Yamato, and I'm going to be the one helping you in your training."

To say he wasn't impressed would be an understatement. The Jonin known as Yamato was the definition of ordinary. Nothing about him stood out, though he supposed that was a good thing if you were in Anbu. Something else was bothering him though.

His aura seemed familiar for some reason. He knew that he never sensed this man before, but he couldn't shake that he had already sensed him before somewhere. Perhaps this was one of the Anbu that guarded him during his new youth that he couldn't remember. Either way, it didn't matter right now, he was more interested in something else.

"All right, Yamato. Tell me, just how can you help me control the Fox's chakra? You don't seem that special to me."

The man chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Jiraiya decided to help the man.

"Yamato here is quite special actually. You see, there is a reason he's been in the Anbu for so long. We've been keeping him hidden. Right now, he is the only known user of the Wood Style."

Doffy raised an eyebrow at that.

"I see, and how exactly is that supposed to help anything?"

Yamato spoke next, eager to explain.

"Well, you see Naruto, the Wood Style can actually be used to suppress a Tailed Beasts chakra. So, I can help in your training by suppressing the Fox's chakra when it begins to overwhelm you."

He tilted a head at that, slightly curious.

"Is that so? And why is Wood Style able to suppress his chakra?"

Jiraiya let out a breath at that, getting his attention.

"To be honest, no one really knows. The First Hokage was able to pacify the Nine Tails by himself using his Wood Style- "

"But, unfortunately, I'm not as powerful as the First Hokage."

Doffy let out a sigh, already getting a headache as he thought about things.

"Ok, so how are you going to help me if you're not able to suppress the Nine Tails, and how do you even have Wood Style in the first place? I thought Tsunade was the last of the Senju clan now?"

Jiraiya stepped forward, getting something from his pocket.

"How Yamato has the Wood Style is a story for another time. For now, this is how we'll get around Yamato not being as strong as the First."

A necklace dangled from Jiraiya's hand, one that he recognized.

"Tsunade's necklace? What does that have to do with anything?"

Jiraiya grinned toward him, quickly looping it around his neck.

"That thing there is infused with the First's Chakra. Yamato can use the chakra inside to supplement his own, allowing him to more easily suppress the Nine Tails as long as you're wearing it."

Doffy sighed, having enough of the explanations and ready to get started with things.

"Whatever, let's just get started then. What do you need, Yamato?"

The Jonin grinned slightly, clasping his hands together.

"Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!"

Wooden pillars with spikes facing toward him began to erupt from the ground, forming a circle around him. Yamato sat on the ground, his palm facing toward him as he adopted a serious expression.

"All you have to do is stay inside the circle and I can suppress the chakra whenever we need to."

He gave the man a look, taking a seat as Jiraiya walked off to stand near Yamato.

"You really need to work on the name of that technique."

He took a breath as he prepared himself, Kurama already taking the hint and beginning to give him some chakra. He felt it coil outward from his stomach, feeling it burn through his body. It was always like this, like fire running through his body, boiling like blood. He took the pain in stride. He had felt worse, after all. The heat he felt could never compare to-

" _ **I'm gonna survive no matter what you do to me and I will… I will come kill every single one of you!"**_

He grit his teeth, the chakra in his body continuing to course through him. He felt something within him begin to sway but kept going, no longer needing to hold back. He gathered more of Kurama's chakra, feeling the first tail begin to manifest behind him. He grabbed more, letting it travel throughout his body as-

" _ **They're Celestial Dragons! Don't kill them… Make them suffer for the rest of their lives!"**_

It was happening again. He was losing control of his body. He could feel his mind beginning to get lost in his memories. His body burned, but it wasn't from the chakra. He could feel rage welling up inside of him. He could hear something in the background, past the roaring flames that seemed to come from all around him. It sounded like laugh-

" _ **Why did you take away the power I had?! We can't undo what you've done now! I'm going back to the Holy Land, by taking your head!"**_

His vision was completely darkened now, encompassed by a roaring flame. He could see them past the red-hot glow, the crowd of people begging for his death. He felt his vision turn, looking behind him and seeing the man once again. He heard him speak, his voice grating on the trillions of nerves throughout his body.

" _ **Doflamingo. Rosinante. I'm sorry you had to have… a father like me."**_

He roared, an explosion of energy snuffing out the flames, the crowd falling, unconscious. He raised his hand, the pistol in his grasp rising with it, pushing up against the man's skull. He pulled as hard as he could, feeling the trigger-

"Naruto!"

He opened his eyes, seeing Jiraiya look at him with slight concern. He composed himself quickly, refusing to look affected by what he had seen.

"How long was I out?"

Jiraiya smiled slightly, helping him up. He had only just realized that he was laying on the ground now.

"Just a few seconds. Seems like Yamato really can help you. Usually you're out for almost a half-an-hour."

He nodded curtly, looking over at Yamato who seemed to be winded, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

"How far did I get?"

Jiraiya stood up straight, pulling him along with him. He sighed slightly.

"Two tails again. It seems like Yamato can help you recover more quickly, but he can't actually help you control the chakra itself. That part's up to you."

He nodded, not really caring one way or the other. Jiraiya clapped his hands, getting his attention.

"Well, I need to get going. Got more intel to gather and I have some info for- "

He was interrupted as a puff of smoke erupted beside him. It was a messenger toad, one that he knew was responsible for sending him critical reports from his spy network. Jiraiya grabbed the scroll that unrolled from the toad's mouth, the toad disappearing a second later. He unfurled it, reading it quickly. His face folded into a grimace, and he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Jiraiya looked toward him after he asked, sighing heavily.

"Trouble. One of my informants caught wind that the Cloud's Jinchuuriki, the Two Tails, was grabbed by the Akatsuki. That was yesterday."

His eye's narrowed, his chakra flowing through his body.

"Where is he? Where's the Jinchuuriki now?"

Jiraiya brushed a hand through his long hair, giving him a regretful look.

"Her, actually, and no clue. They couldn't track down where they were going. They were intercepted by unmarked ninja."

He grinned toward the man, walking back to the village. He heard Jiraiya from behind him.

"Where are you going, Naruto?"

His Haki pulsed outward, quickly focusing on the one that could help him. He had been busy getting everyone settled in the new house over the last few days, but now he had time.

"Going to get some intel. You get going Jiraiya, I'll find out where that Jinchuuriki is."

He ignored their words about training, he was done with it for today. He had something more important right now, a private meeting that was long overdue.

* * *

Danzo walked through the corridor, his Root Ninja lining the walls to his office. He was in his hidden base under the Hokage Monument, one that wasn't on any official records. Things were going well today, having gotten a report that his ninja were able to suppress Jiraiya's spy network with moderate success.

More importantly, was the package waiting in his office, the new arm that Orochimaru had promised him. He had waited a long time for this, and already was preparing the surgery room to attach the limb to his body. With that and the hidden Uchiha records he had acquired, he could increase his chances of survival should he be confronted by the Akatsuki.

He wasn't a fool, he knew he was getting old. Hiruzen's death had showed the effects that age had done, and Hiruzen was stronger than he was. If he couldn't defeat Orochimaru by himself, then he stood no chance against foes equally as powerful. But, with the Izanagi, he could gain an advantage like no other.

It wasn't perfect, of course. It would take time to learn how to use the technique. According to Orochimaru and Madara, Hashirama's cells would make it much easier to learn and use the Izanagi, just like how they enhanced Shisui's Sharingan. The Uchiha records confirmed that the Izanagi was a true ability, Madara hadn't lied about that.

Still, he had to be careful. They didn't know about Shisui's Sharingan, and he was sure that Itachi would never tell either about such a powerful ability. He was walking a fine line. One wrong move would spell his death, but he was confident that he would come out on top. He just needed to bide his time.

He approached the end of the hallway, looking over to Fu at his side.

"Go make sure the surgical room is prepped and ready. I want no complications."

The Yamanaka nodded, turning around and about to make his way to another part of the hideout.

Fu stopped when one of the ninja fell over suddenly, unconscious.

Danzo stopped, his cane resting on the floor as he looked at the ninja directly to his right. He was on the floor, standing against the wall one moment and unconscious the next. He tilted his head toward the downed ninja, the others around him knowing what to do. The ninja to his left, Torune, walked in front of him, making his way to inspect the ninja.

He fell right before his feet, also unconscious.

Danzo narrowed his only visible eye, looking around calmly. His eye widened when he saw what was happening.

It was happening again. Not once, not twice, but over and over again. One by one, the ninja lining the walls began to fall. He looked around, wondering what was happening. Fu fell eventually, signaling him that it was time to start moving.

He began shuffling quickly through the hallway, watching with shock as all his ninja fell like stones. He had never seen anything like it. How was this happening? If it were something airborne he would be affected as well. Just what was going on?

It was then, that he heard it. It answered his question only partly. One piece of a puzzle that was far larger than he had ever thought. Danzo thought himself as a hardened man, one that had lived through war and had seen hell. Even so, the laughter that echoed through the hallways, foretold a demon that he could never comprehend.

" **Heh heh heh!"**

He moved more quickly, rushing through the hallway toward his office. He could make a stand there. He had more ninja there, and they were hopefully not affected by whatever was going on. He could hear footsteps, slow and steady, echoing off the walls. How did he find him? Why was he here? What did he know?

He reached the door, opening it swiftly and stepping inside. He slammed the door behind him, grimacing at what he saw inside. The four ninja were on the floor, unconscious. He grimaced, stepping forward and turning toward the door, his chakra beginning to rumble through his body.

He found himself looking at someone's chest, pink feathers lining his peripheral vision.

" _How did-?"_

A sudden pressure slammed into him, causing him to buckle slightly. He felt something grab his wrists and ankles, pulling him upward and holding him slightly above the air. He looked up slightly, seeing the face of the man holding him captive, refusing to flinch at the view he had.

His face was split in a wide grin, his brows furrowed almost violently. He could see veins rippling in his forehead, threating to burst forth and strangle him. He caught a glimpse of his hands, his fingers moving wildly and violently, wanting to- no, _needing_ to be used to rip him apart.

He could feel chakra beginning to leak from his body, the pressure around him increasing more and more. The walls began to crack and split. Stones fell from the ceiling as it buckled slightly from the strength of his chakra.

He calmed himself, his mind racing and trying to figure out what to do.

" _I need to stay calm here. If he wanted me dead I would be dead already. He wants something from me. I just have to play things right and survive this encounter. Once I have that arm- "_

"You seem surprised to see me. Did you really think I would let you do whatever you wanted?"

He stayed calm, readying a response, deciding to feign innocence for now. He didn't know what Naruto knew, and he didn't want to reveal anything he didn't have to.

"Oh? And tell me, just what is it you think I've done?"

Naruto chuckled, the strings tightening painfully around him.

"You must think you're so clever, Danzo. The only reason I never killed you was because I never considered you a threat. Heh heh heh! To be honest, I still don't!"

He kept calm as Naruto began to laugh, refusing to flinch as the fierce look from before returned.

"But, you messed up. I never knew if that intel Kabuto gained came from you. After all, he could have been lying or been lied to. But, I know that you were responsible for what happened to Hinata and Neji."

He didn't react, but inside he was panicking slightly.

" _How could he have known though? There's no way that he could know about Kotoamatsukami, so how could he have- "_

"You seem surprised."

This was worrying now. Naruto was reading him like a book. This wasn't normal. No normal ninja could read him like this. It would take someone with years of experience. It would take someone who had spent at least a decade manipulating others to catch on to him like this. Just how the hell was-

"Did you really think I wouldn't find it odd that something like that happened so soon after I returned? Did you think I wouldn't suspect you immediately afterward? Such arrogance. I had you followed while I was busy cleaning up the Hyuga compound. And I heard a rather interesting conversation afterward."

" _No, that's impossible. There's no way he could follow me without me or my guards noticing."_

"But don't worry, Danzo, I'm not going to kill you. No, I have something better in mind for you. Right now, I need your help, or, more specifically, I need your spies."

He knew what he wanted. He had gotten the report earlier today.

"You want to know the Two Tails' location."

Naruto's head tilted slightly.

"That's right, but you're not going to tell me that right now. No, there's something else we have to take care of first."

He grit his teeth, deciding to take a stand now. Naruto needed information only he had, which meant he had the upper hand here.

"And just what makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

Naruto laughed. It was a sick thing, full of malice and hate.

"That's simple. Because, first, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Neji and Hinata."

Naruto placed a glowing finger on his forehead, Danzo struggling all the while. He felt pain, a burning pain exploding throughout his skull. His chakra raced, trying to form a slice of wind that he could send toward the blonde, but it didn't work. He felt Naruto's chakra course through him, interrupting all his attempts to form his techniques.

He felt something else burn. His skin, he realized. There was something being burned onto his forehead. He felt blood begin to soak the bandages covering his forehead under Naruto's finger. He felt his body scream at him, wanting the pain to stop.

Suddenly, it stopped.

He fell, limp as the strings help his body. He could feel them dig into his wrists and ankles. His head was pounding, his eye unfocused for a moment before he refocused with a shake of his head.

"W-what… what did you do?"

"Heh heh heh! You know, looking at the seals, I know this hurts, but let's find out just how much, shall we?"

He formed a hand seal, one that he recognized. He knew what he had done. He knew just how much trouble he was in now.

Pain exploded throughout his skull. His vision turned white. He heard himself scream, the pain being too much to bear. He couldn't fight for even a moment; the pain was too much. It was absolute. It stopped. But, how long did it last? He didn't know.

" _Is this really the Caged Bird Seal? I knew it could cause pain, but that was- "_

"Heh heh heh! It worked even better than expected. You know, that seal seemed to be rather old, so I decided to give it a few… upgrades. Glad to see that it causes more pain than the original."

The strings unfurled, releasing him and making him fall to the ground. He didn't waste any time, quickly making a hand seal and looking up toward Naruto. He saw the blonde make another hand seal, probably preparing a jutsu, but Danzo's was already ready.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Wa- "

He stopped, his breath rushing out of his body as a wave of exhaustion struck him. His vision blurred, his chakra seeming to be so far away. His heartbeat filled his ears, his vision distorting as Naruto's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Heh heh heh! I told you, didn't I? I made a few upgrades. Why should I let you use your chakra against me?"

He felt a foot touch his shoulder, rolling him onto his back and pushing against his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"You understand your situation, Danzo? You're mine now. That seal on your forehead means you belong to me."

The foot pushed down, his ribs cracking at the force Naruto was exerting.

"Now, tell me, where is the Two Tails?"

He wheezed, gathering his remaining strength to tell him what he wanted to know.

"H-Hidden S-S-Sound!"

He saw Naruto grin, the foot lifting off him. He took a deep breath, regretting it afterward as he began to cough violently. He heard the door open, Naruto beginning to take his leave.

"See ya soon, Danzo."

He laid on the ground, listening as the footsteps echoed down the hallway, eventually disappearing. He laid there a while longer, deciding to gather his strength after about an hour and pulling himself up. He limped and grabbed his cane off the floor, hobbling over to the mirror on one end of the office.

He removed the bandages around his head, looking at the seal that lay atop his head. He glared angrily at the symbol, a smiley face with a wide grin, a slash going through it diagonally. He smashed a fist against the mirror, cracking it, but he was too weak to break it. He stared at the grinning symbol through the cracked mirror, feeling defeated.

* * *

Hidan groaned as they finally reached the large underground room, staring up at the enormous statue. He heard the two Jinchuuriki being dropped on the floor, snorting slightly in amusement.

"Well, now we get to stand still for days straight as we seal these things up. Isn't there a faster way to do this?"

He heard Kakuzu growl, dragging the blond in front of the statue.

"Shut it, Hidan. Let's get this over with so we can get back to work."

He scowled at the older man, watching as Sound Ninja carried the other Jinchuuriki and moved them out of the way.

"Seriously? More bounty hunting? I thought we were done with that. Don't we have enough money ya damn penny pincher?"

Kakuzu glared at him with contempt, Hidan ignoring it expertly.

"You can never have too much money."

He rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as you let me sacrifice the next ones to Jashin I don't really care."

He looked around, seeing the Sound Ninja preparing to defend them as they performed the sealing. He thought that Leader was being way too cautious but whatever. It wasn't his job anyway. Still, these guys didn't look very impressive.

He looked over to one of them, one with snow white hair and sharpened teeth.

"Hey, you. Are you sure you guys are gonna be able to protect us? You don't look all that impressive."

The boy scoffed toward him and was about to reply before he was interrupted.

"It's fine, Suigetsu. Allow me."

Hidan looked to his right, seeing someone else approach him. It was another of those zombie things. He was against them at first, unsure how Jashin felt about them, but after seeing what the one with them could do, he didn't really mind.

"There is nothing to worry about. Even if they get passed the regular ninja, I will be more than up for the task."

He raised an eyebrow toward him, wondering who this one was.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?"

The zombie bowed his head, before introducing himself.

"My name is Kimimaro."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. So… totally sorry about how long this took. If you guys didn't know, we recently got really into Overwatch and it's been taking over our lives. Curse you Summer Games Event! But, after _finally_ noticing that we had over 1k Followers and Favs, we just had to get this out really quick.

First, we can't thank all you that have been following us and supporting this story. To be completely honest with you guys, we never thought this would get so popular with all of you. As cliché as it sounds, we don't think we're very good writers. In fact, there wasn't much work put into this when we first started.

Some people say the title and description suck, which we totally agree with. When we started, we wrote chapter one and when we went to upload it, we realized we never made a title or summary. One and half minutes later and, well, there you go. We never expected for this story to gain so much support or for so many people to follow it so closely. So, thank you, all of you for being here to read this mess of a story with us.

Now, having said that, we're very sorry that this chapter is quite short, but we have some special stuff coming up for you. The next chapter is going to have a lot of stuff in it, so we want to start it in a separate chapter.

*An important bit here. As a little thank you for the support, we've decided to answer a question we've gotten a few times: What other stories are you going to write? We've put some ideas of ours at the end of the chapter, so feel free to try it out.

**Next bit. We want to get more involved in the community here so, we thought, if you guys want to, PM us a link to one of your stories and we'll give it a read and review and maybe discuss somethings about with you if you're up for it. Just an idea so don't feel obligated to do it.

Well, with that said, we're off to read all the chapters of Diamond Hound Naruto that we missed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

"And just how do you know this, exactly?", she asked, wondering how Naruto had gained this information. The boy merely chuckled, seeming relaxed but she could tell he was anxious to get going.

"Heh heh heh, just from a couple sources of mine. No big deal really."

She sighed, but nodded, not bothering to question where he got his information. In all honesty, she was glad that he managed to unearth this. Having no leads on the other Tailed Beasts was worrying her and having at least something to go on made her a bit more comfortable. Though it would be better if said Jinchuuriki hadn't already been captured.

"Fine, then I want you to head out to the Hidden Sound immediately. I trust that you'll be able to track it down?"

He nodded, Tsunade nodding back toward him.

"Alright, gather whoever you need but Kakashi stays here. He's still tired from your previous mission and I'm not sending anyone against the Akatsuki unless they're at full strength. Instead, I'm sending Team Asuma with you guys. They'll be able to help you seal away any Reanimations they have with them, hopefully. Yamato will be going with you as well."

Naruto laughed, walking over to the window of her office.

"You worry too much, just like the old man. Tell them to meet me at the northern gate in an hour then."

She watched as he left, jumping out the window with a flourish. She felt the Anbu moving as well, gathering the shinobi that she requested to meet her in her office. She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment.

This was going to be more dangerous for them now. The Akatsuki weren't holed up in some cave this time. This was an enemy stronghold, a Hidden Village created by another of the Legendary Sannin. On top of it all, she suspected that the Akatsuki knew they were coming. She trusted Naruto, but she couldn't help but think of the worst when it came to this next mission.

She opened her eyes, seeing Team Asuma walk in to her office. She must have dozed off for a moment. She shook herself awake, preparing to give the team their new mission.

"Lady Hokage, is there a mission for us?"

She nodded, taking a look at Asuma Sarutobi for a moment. He was… different than what others had often said about him. When most talked about Asuma Sarutobi, they talked about a relaxed and carefree man. A man that seemed wise and kind but also a powerful and deadly shinobi, similar to his father in some ways.

The one that she met, though? Not exactly like that. He was more serious than she expected him to be and trained very often. He would often call for more intricate training at the academy, saying that the students weren't getting the knowledge they needed.

He didn't socialize very much as well, or at least, not anymore. To say that people noticed the change would be rather obvious. Opinions of him changed over the last couple years, many ninja telling her that they weren't too comfortable being on a team with him, not anymore. He was colder than before, striving for strength and excellence and expecting his team to do the same, yet always saying that their efforts weren't enough.

That wasn't the Asuma Sarutobi everyone had talked about.

Still, he was a powerful ninja, and he had trained his team well over the years. They would be a good addition for Naruto on this mission.

"Yes, I'm sending you on a mission with Naruto and his team to the Land of Sound."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, sighing slightly.

"Man, what a drag. Anything having to do with Naruto must be something important. What's going on?"

Tsunade leaned on her desk, folding her hands in front of her.

"As you're aware by now, the Akatsuki have been tracking down and trying to gather the various Tailed Beasts throughout the Elemental Nations. We just got word that the Two Tailed Jinchuuriki has been captured and taken to the Hidden Sound to have her burden extracted. This _cannot_ happen."

The Team nodded slightly, taking on a serious expression.

"Who is to be leading this mission, Lady Tsunade?"

She looked over to Asuma, watching him carefully. This was something she was worried about. Asuma had recently shown a rather self-centered view of himself, believing he was more fit to lead than anyone else.

"Naruto will be leading this mission. He has more experience fighting the Akatsuki than anyone else and will be the one sealing away any Reincarnated Shinobi. You will need to follow his orders to get this done."

She saw Asuma's eye twitch slightly, but he merely nodded, making her relax.

"This sounds like a dangerous mission… when do we leave?"

Ino sounded nervous, not that she blamed her. Hearing that you were going to fight some of the most dangerous people in the world was not good news by any means.

"You will be meeting Naruto and his team in one hour at the Northern Gate."

"An hour?!"

She furrowed her brow, annoyed at Ino's outburst.

"To be fair, Lady Hokage, that's really short notice. I haven't even had a chance to eat ye- "

She glared, stopping Choji in his tracks. He heard Shikamaru sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't think you two understand the severity of this mission. The Akatsuki are proving themselves to be a major threat. Not just to us, but to every major village throughout the Elemental Nations. We need to do everything in our power to stop them whenever we can. The information we received is a day old. That's 24 hours already lost. We don't have time to wait around."

They all nodded, Ino and Choji looking more serious than before. She sighed, waving them off.

"Get going then, I want you leaving as soon as possible. And good luck."

They left, quickly preparing for the mission ahead of them. She leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. She didn't like reprimanding them like that. She knew what they were doing, trying to put a more light-hearted feeling in the air, but there was no time for it.

She shouldn't be surprised though. No, she wasn't angry at them at all, not really. That was just the generation they were, one that didn't know war like hers did. One that didn't understand that failing a mission could mean the end of everyone you loved.

She didn't blame them for that. No, she was glad for it. These kids were hopeful about the future. They had such potential in them, not knowing the horror of war and the hate it brings. Her only regret was that she may be turning them into something that she hated.

' _I guess I shouldn't worry though, should I? You'll protect them, Naruto. I know it.'_

She looked back down to her left, wondering what the man hidden in the floor was doing.

"Shouldn't you get going now? You're going to be late."

Tenzo, or rather Yamato now, rose out of the floor, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, Lady Hokage. I just thought you wanted to hear how Naruto's training went today."

She grasped at the necklace around her neck, or rather, at empty air. It was a big decision for her to make, giving Naruto that necklace. She wanted to give it to him herself, but she didn't think she could go through with it. It was funny, really, but also rather sad. Of everything she had ever faced, that necklace was one of the things she feared most.

For all the faith that she had in Naruto, the idea of handing him that necklace was something that made her shake. She knew he was strong. She knew that the idea of a necklace killing someone like him was ridiculous. But even still, something inside her shook at the thought, making her imagine Naruto in Dan or Nawaki's place.

So, she trusted that to Jiraiya. The look the man had given was something she only glanced at. She knew that if she thought about it for too long, she would take it back. So, she just got back to work, changing her focus. She realized that she was simply staring at Yamato and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes, how did things go?"

Yamato had a thoughtful look on his face, before smiling and laughing nervously.

"W-well, it was… interesting."

She raised an eyebrow, now more interested in what he had to say.

"And what do you mean by that. Was it harder than you expected?"

Yamato began to look uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, but that isn't exactly what I meant."

She suppressed a huff of air, starting to get annoyed with Yamato dragging things out.

"Just get on with it then. What happened?"

He took a breath, telling his story.

"In all honesty, I didn't have much trouble suppressing the Nine Tails. It was more difficult than I thought, but nothing I couldn't handle. But… Lady Hokage, have you ever _seen_ Naruto use the Fox's chakra?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Well, when he started gathering the Fox's chakra, he was deep in concentration, trying to control it, but something happened after a while."

Yamato took a breath, his eyes becoming distant, lost in thought.

"All of a sudden, he just started _laughing_ , Lady Hokage. But, there was something else just _wrong_."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

"Well, it was like a type of pressure just started bearing down on me. I thought it was his chakra, but it felt… odd. The field was _shaking_ , Lady Hokage."

She closed her eyes, trying to envision what Yamato was talking about. She opened her eyes, curious about something.

"How far did he get? How many tails was he able to manifest?"

"Just two."

Two? All of that, with only two tails out of the nine? This was…

"Yamato."

He was startled by her change of tone, answering a second later.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto at all times, understood? If he starts trying to gather the Fox's chakra during a battle, I want you to stop him as soon as you can."

She didn't know about this. If something like that could happen with only two tails of chakra, something that worried someone like Yamato, who knew what could happen if he went out of control. He'd be unstoppable.

"Of course, Lady Hokage."

"I'm going to make sure he trains with the Fox's chakra as much as possible after this. Under no circumstances can we let something like this continue. How did Jiraiya react to it?"

Yamato took a second to think.

"He didn't seem too surprised. I guess something like this happens every time they train."

Damnit Jiraya. If he had said that Naruto reacted this violently to the Fox's chakra… It didn't matter anymore. This needed to be done either way. Naruto needed as much strength as he could gather. She thought that he simply couldn't handle the Fox's chakra, not that it drove him literally insane.

"Get going, Yamato. You're going to be late."

He nodded, leaving her office swiftly. She sighed, refraining from getting another drink. She could hear Shizune in the hallway, no doubt bringing in another pile of paperwork. It was a shame too, she was beginning to like having a clean desk.

* * *

"Eh? Another mission already?"

Doffy grinned at Sakura's words, walking into the house to announce their new mission.

"Heh heh heh! What's wrong Sakura? Can't handle it?"

She pouted slightly, crossing her arms and glaring at him slightly.

"I never said that. Now what's going on? What's our new mission?"

He was about to answer before Sasuke already predicted their new mission.

"It's another Jinchuuriki, isn't it? We found one?"

He nodded, leaning against the backside of the couch, facing everyone in the living room.

"That's right. Yesterday, the Two-Tails Jinchuuriki was captured by the Akatsuki and headed toward the Hidden Sound Village. We're going to go there and stop them."

He saw them tense slightly, all of them now seeing the severity of this new mission. Hinata shifted slightly, speaking up to ask a question.

"Um, so are we all going on this mission then?"

He grinned at her, entertained by her nervousness.

"Heh heh heh! No, of course not. As strong as you and Neji are, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be coming with us yet. For now, you'll be staying here with Sasuke, who'll be training you."

He watched the shocked looks on their three faces, Neji immediately arguing his opposition.

"You haven't even seen how strong we are yet! How would- "

He glared at the Hyuga, a burst of his Conquerors Haki being more than enough to stop him cold.

"And you should be more grateful, Neji. The reason I'm doing this is so you can go on these missions with us. Don't fool yourself into thinking you can match Lee, Sasuke, Sakura or Temari without those Gates of yours. What's the point of all that power if you're half-dead afterward?"

Neji relaxed, nodding slowly and taking a small step back. Sasuke gave him a look, one that made Doffy curious.

"Yes, Sasuke? Do you have an issue training these two?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head, denying the accusation.

"No, I'm fine with that. It's about what you said earlier."

He raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"You said that you were going to _stop_ the Akatsuki. What do you mean by that?"

He grinned at the raven-haired Uchiha and couldn't help but feel slightly proud of his deduction.

"Exactly that. I'll make this clear to you all right now. This isn't going to be like it was with Gaara. Rescuing the Jinchuuriki is a secondary objective. If necessary, kill the Jinchuuriki, so the Akatsuki can't get their hands on them."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone slowly taking in his words.

"K-kill them? But, Naruto, their Jinchuuriki, like you and Gaara. Why would you want to kill them?"

He glanced over at Temari, explaining.

"Like I said, the Akatsuki are after the Tailed Beasts. If the Jinchuuriki are dead, then the Tailed Beast will disperse from their body and reform elsewhere."

Temari grit her teeth, glaring slightly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! How could you kill someone who grew up just like you and Gaara? How could you ask me to kill someone who went through the same things my brother did? How…"

Temari didn't finish her sentence, Doffy taking a breath and selecting his words carefully.

"Remember, I said 'if necessary'. We're not going out there just to kill them. It's a last resort. Our primary objective is stopping the Akatsuki. Understood?"

She nodded, though was clearly in a bad mood. Oh well, she'd get over it. Vergo spoke next, stepping forward and asking the important question.

"When do we leave?"

He grinned, pushing off the couch and heading out.

"In a half hour, so get going."

He chuckled as everyone started to scramble, getting ready as soon as possible. He yelled behind them to meet him at the North Gate and took off. He traveled across the rooftops, making it to the gate in record time. He sat on the branch of a tree, waiting for everyone to arrive so they could get started.

Temari's words had been a bit shocking. It reminded him just how innocent they all were, despite being shinobi, killers for hire. Expecting him to relate to someone because of a Tailed Beast? Ridiculous. Of course, perhaps he just saw it in a different view.

His so-called 'childhood' was different simply because he was already an adult in his mind. The experiences that a Jinchuuriki went through were called cruel by some like Temari, but he had already lived through it. He understood exactly how bad it could be, and how much worse it could get.

Ostracized by a village? He was almost burned at the stake. No loving parents to care for you? He watched one die and killed the other. No family or friends to trust? He was betrayed by his brother and forced to kill him.

The _horrors_ a Jinchuuriki went through were mere child's play compared to his first life. He had experienced Hell, and his memories of Heaven made its fires burn even hotter. Even so, just relating to someone's past wasn't something that would hold him back like that. It didn't matter how much he could understand them. He wasn't some saint or hero, not like everyone seemed to view him as.

Still, having another Jinchuuriki as an ally would be rather helpful…

It didn't matter. He was thinking too hard on it. He would just run with it for now and take whatever road he saw best. If that meant that he had to kill the girl, then so be it. He looked down the road, sensing everyone heading to the Gate. He jumped down onto the ground, ready to get going.

"Geez, why do I have to go on a mission today? This was supposed to be my day off."

Shikamaru groaned, Sakura chuckling at him at they met up at the gate's entrance.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru, it'll be fun."

Ino scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fun? What part of fighting S-Ranked criminals is fun?"

Ino looked over to the other Jonin, Yamato, and pointed a finger toward him.

"And who are you, exactly?"

Yamato gave her a polite smile, waving toward her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yamato, and I'll be taking over for Kakashi while he's recovering from his latest mission."

Doffy ignored their introductions, looking over to the Jonin, Asuma Sarutobi. It was interesting meeting him, the son of the old man.

"Lady Hokage said you'll be leading this mission. Whenever you're ready."

He seemed to be slightly annoyed by that fact. Hilarious. He grinned toward the man, turning around and gathering his chakra.

"All right then. Let's get moving. We don't have very long so we'll have to move as fast as possible. Asuma, I trust your team can keep up?"

The man grunted, Doffy assuming that meant yes.

"Then let's get going."

He pushed off the ground, the earth shattering underneath him as he flew out of the gate. He felt everyone follow him but being far too slow to keep pace. He grinned as he sent a string behind him, listening to Sakura's words.

"Relax, he's just showing off. He'll slow down for us in a bit."

He swore he could feel the frustration in the Jonin's aura. Oh well, it wasn't his fault he was so much better than him.

* * *

" **They've just set out.** The Nine Tails will be here soon."

Pain looked over at Zetsu, not surprised to here the words but still not liking it. He suppressed a sigh, looking over his organization.

"It would seem Danzo's men did not do as well as we had hoped. Is everything in place, Kakuzu?"

The shinobi nodded slightly, answering his question.

"Yes, we're more than ready. I'm assuming you'll want us to retreat like Sasori and Deidara did?"

Pain thought for a moment, before nodding to him.

"Yes. There is no reason for you to risk your selves. Let Orochimaru's men do the work for you and leave as soon as it's necessary. We should be able to finish off the Two tails and begin extracting the Seven-Tails. It's unfortunate, but even a part of its power will suffice."

Hidan began his usual complaints, Pain focusing more of his attention to the sealing. This was… not optimal. He had been hoping he could avoid another confrontation with the Nine Tails. Danzo's men were supposed to have been successful in deterring Jiraiya's spies. So, either Jiraiya's spies were able to track them down, or Danzo couldn't be relied upon anymore.

Either way, Danzo was losing his usefulness. He no longer had anything he could really offer besides help when they assault the Leaf. But, if he couldn't even take care of a few spies, he didn't trust him with that kind of task either. He would tell Madara such and have him take care of the menace.

He held up a hand, closing it into a fist and looking at it for a moment. Despite his worries, there was a part of him that almost wanted Naruto to come. There was something about the young ninja that intrigued him. The fight they had, the two trading such powerful attacks, Naruto telling him that he was disappointed in his strength. It made him almost… eager for another round. Perhaps he should create another copy…

No. He couldn't lose focus like that. Orochimaru's men could take care of it for now. There would be another time. Next time they met, it wouldn't be another copy. Naruto would feel the power of the Six Paths of Pain. He would make the boy understand what Pain truly was.

His focus re-doubled, his chakra surging forth as he worked harder to pull the Two-Tails out from its seal. With this, another step would be taken toward world peace.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the two on the Uchiha training ground a bit awkwardly. Neji and Hinata stared back, waiting for him to say something. It was a bit odd, trying to train someone who was the same age as you, or even older. He didn't know how Lee did it. Still, he wouldn't fail Naruto. He would turn the two into powerful ninja. So, first things first.

"So, tell me what you guys can do."

Hinata tilted her head, a bit confused.

"What we can do?"

He nodded to her, explaining further.

"Yes. If I'm going to train you, I need to know what you two are capable of right now. Actually, maybe its better if we just spar instead."

Sasuke nodded to himself, backing up slightly and gesturing toward Hinata.

"Well start with you Hinata. Come at me with everything you've got."

She looked a bit surprised, but she nodded, narrowing her eyes. Neji walked off a ways to give them room, Hinata taking her stance and getting ready. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the world seeming to sharpen and become clearer. He nodded toward.

"Whenever you're ready."

There was a period of silence, Sasuke waiting for Hinata to strike. He didn't wait long, Hinata pushing off the ground and rushing toward him. She reached him a second later, stopping abruptly and lashing out with one of her palms. His Sharingan tracked her every movement, his hand already moving to intercept her own.

He slapped away the strike harmlessly, stepping back slightly to give himself more room. Hinata was having none of it, stepping forward and continuing her assault. Her arms became a blur, lashing out toward him at high speeds. His Sharingan blurred, carefully tracking each strike as his hands whirled, slapping away the infamous attack at every turn.

Soon, he had had enough, grabbing her wrist during her next strike instead of deflecting. He pulled her arm out to her side and spun, an elbow raised and rushing toward her skull as he did so. The girl ducked, dodging the blow and raising a palm. His Sharingan watched with interest as chakra gathered in her palm.

He released her wrist, jumping backward and into the air to gain some distance. Hinata's palm surged forward, the chakra in her palm exploding outward as her arm extended.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

A compressed bullet of air flew toward him, Sasuke already prepared to dodge the attack. He kicked off the air, deciding to put away the kid gloves from now on. He dodged the bullet with ease, then jumped again and rocketed toward Hinata. He caught the look of shock on her face but was glad to see her recover quickly. Her chakra flowed to her other hand, which extended swiftly to release another of her air palms toward him. He didn't dodge this one, quickly taking a breath and expelling a blast of white-hot flames.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The sphere of flames slammed into the air bullet, absorbing it and flying toward Hinata. The girl saw the flames coming but didn't dodge like he expected. He lightly bounced off the air, watching Hinata's reaction to the attack. Chakra began to expel from her body, Hinata spinning in place at a hastening pace. Soon, an expanding dome of chakra formed, creating a barrier between her and the flames.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

His fireball slammed into the barrier, but the spinning momentum the barrier had made the flames slide off it, quickly disassembling his attack. He remembered the technique from the Chunin Exams, but he immediately saw a weakness he could now exploit. He moved quickly, jumping off the air and getting directly above the sphere that Hinata had created. He reoriented himself, facing toward the ground and kicking off the air.

He rocketed toward the ground, heading directly toward the top of Hinata's 'rotation'. Just before impact, he flipped, unleashing a piercing kick to the top of the barrier. He felt it buckle instantly, and quickly found himself next to Hinata, who seemed surprised to see him. He acted quickly, sweeping his leg underneath the girl and knocking her over. Before she fell to the floor, he lashed out with another powerful kick.

It landed into her stomach, digging into her and blasting her away from him and into a nearby tree. There was a small crack as she struck the bark of the tree, the wood splintering slightly. Hinata fell to the floor, and didn't move for a couple seconds before groaning, letting him know she was still alive.

Sasuke slowly put his foot down, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. He… _may_ have kicked her a bit too hard there… just a bit. He had forgotten that he wasn't sparing with Naruto, Lee or Temari. Hinata's body wasn't seemingly made of steel, capable of taking the hardest of hits or unleash the most devastating attacks.

Neji quickly ran toward Hinata, helping her up and seeing if she was ok.

"Are you ok, Lady Hinata?"

The girl looked up toward her cousin with a small smile, nodding slightly.

"I-I'm fine, Neji. I was just caught off guard there."

Sasuke sighed, going to Hinata's side and Helping Neji lift her off the ground.

"Let's take a break for now."

Hinata and Neji nodded, Sasuke and Neji helping Hinata sit on a nearby tree stump. Sasuke stood in front of her, thinking of something to say about the spar they had.

"Well, you aren't that bad really. You could use more ninjutsu that isn't reliant on the Gentle Fist, but not bad. But, I wouldn't recommend using that barrier thing from earlier very often or for too long. The opponents we're going up against would figure it out after a while."

Hinata coughed lightly, making him feel even worse for accidently kicking her so hard.

"B-but Sasuke, how did you break through it so easily? The Rotation is one of the strongest Hyuga's defenses. Some even consider it an Ultimate Defense."

He sighed slightly, before explaining what he had done.

"When my fireball had struck your barrier, I could see that it wasn't so much as blocking it but deflecting the flames away. I realized then how your technique worked. It uses the speed of your chakra's rotation to deflect all attacks around you, which is why you have to spin so quickly when you use it."

Hinata nodded, Sasuke continuing.

"But think about it. Your technique is essentially a dome that spins on a vertical axis. Since the technique relying on that spin, its weakest point is that axis."

Neji nodded, figuring it out a bit faster than Hinata.

"Which is why you attacked the top of the dome. Yes, it certainly makes sense. If I remember correctly, you did something similar during the Chunin Exams against Choji."

Sasuke nodded, done with his explanation. He looked over to Neji.

"I'm assuming you have a similar skill set to Hinata then?"

Neji nodded to him, confirming his thoughts.

"Yes, I've taught Hinata everything I know about the Gentle Fist. She has one more technique that she created, but that's it. I do know more techniques, but they require the use of the Eight Gates. Based on what Naruto said, he wants me to work on techniques without them."

Sasuke nodded toward him, crossing his arms.

"The stronger we can make you without relying on the Gates, the stronger you'll be with them. The point of this training for you is to increase the bonuses the Gates give you, not give them up entirely. We'll also be trying to make it so you can use more of the Gates without, as Naruto eloquently put it, ending up half-dead."

Neji nodded, looking over toward Hinata.

"And what about Lady Hinata then?"

"For now, we're going to start on Ninjutsu training. The two of you rely too much on the Gentle Fist. If you can use Elemental Ninjutsu, you can use it to enhance your Gentle Fist and give you more options in a fight."

Hinata seemed curious, readjusting on the tree stump.

"Enhance our Gentle Fist? Like how?"

He smirked slightly, gathering his chakra.

"Well, take me for example."

He changed his chakra nature, Lightning chakra flowing through him and coming to the surface, forming a second skin around him. He raised a hand, the two watching intently as electricity arced between his fingertips.

"I wrap myself with Lightning chakra to enhance my speed and the piercing power of my Taijutsu. Lee uses Earth Chakra to enhance the durability of his skin and make his punches and kicks have more impact."

Hinata looked back up toward him.

"What about Naruto? What can he do?"

He chuckled, the Lightning dispersing as he cut off his chakra.

"Naruto can do both if he needs to, and he's a bit better at it than us too. But, he prefers to throw around high-rank elemental attacks than anything else."

Neji seemed in deep thought, looking him in the eye.

"And you can teach us to do things like you guys can?"

Sasuke face turned serious, crossing his arms as he looked back at Neji.

"I can, but I have to warn you first. The things that Naruto and Lee can do aren't something easy to achieve. As you probably know, Lee is an absolute monster in a fight, and Naruto is even more powerful. To get to their level of strength, to do the things they can do, the training required is monstrous and it almost never stops. It will take everything you have to catch up with us. So, are you ready?"

There was a moment of silence, the two mentally preparing themselves for the future. He watched curiously as Neji lifted a hand, slowly touching his bare forehead. The hand balled into a fist, Neji nodding swiftly. Hinata followed a second later, Sasuke sighing slightly.

"Well, I guess we'll get started then. So, do either of you know your Natural Affinities yet?"

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door gently, hearing a voice on the other side permit his entry. He opened the door, the familiar creak of the door welcoming him as he stepped into the Hokage's office. Today was a strange day. If you were to ask him why, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Maybe it was the way the air felt today or something about the temperature today, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. An omen, perhaps.

Still, that was no excuse to deny a summons to the Hokage's office. Sure, he was a little over an hour late, but that was a record for his fastest time if anything else. He was feeling a lot better after his use of the Mangekyo too. He hadn't expected to use it so heavily so quickly, but luckily he recovered rather quickly from it, at least compared to before.

He walked to the front of Tsunade's desk, his nose buried in his book like usual. He spoke out in his usual drawl, sounding just as disinterested as he usually did.

"You needed something, Lady Hokage?"

Yes, everything was normal, so why couldn't he shake that feeling?

"Yes, Kakashi. Something's come up, and I have a mission for you."

He took his eye off his book, snapping it shut and putting it away. He placed his hands in his pockets, wanting more details on this new mission that Tsunade had for him.

"Is it the Akatsuki?"

Tsunade looked him in the eye.

"Naruto uncovered some intel about a Jinchuuriki that was captured by the Akatsuki and taken to the Hidden Sound. His Team and Team Asuma left to pursue them."

Damn, maybe he shouldn't have waited so long to get here. Oops. Well, if he left know he could probably catch up to them if he put in some extra effort.

"I'll leave now then."

He turned around, preparing to leave and head toward Naruto and his team.

"That is not your mission, Kakashi."

His eye widened, Kakashi turning around and looking at his superior. He relaxed slightly, now curious on what he was here for.

"All right, then what is my new mission."

Tsunade leaned forward, a fierce expression on her face. Kakashi had realized that this was rather serious, perhaps even an S-Rank mission.

"This is to stay off the books, understood? I want no one hearing about this. You'll leave the village through the Anbu exits and allow no one to follow you. This is a solo operation."

Alright, now he was curious. Sensing his surroundings, he realized that even Tsunade's Anbu weren't around. It was just them.

"And this mission is…?"

Tsunade took a breath, folding her hands in front of her.

"Recently, I received some interesting information about an individual. More specifically, a rumor."

"A rumor?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, just a rumor. I made sure that this information was wiped from our records. There is no official report about this. Even Jiraiya and Naruto know nothing about this."

"Interesting. So, what's the rumor?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them, looking him in his lone eye.

"There's a rumor that there is a man who is able to use Wood-style. And I'm not talking about Tenzo. The way our information network described it, it was exactly like the First Hokage used to use it."

Wood-style? That was certainly interesting.

"I see, but why all the secrecy?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that we have spies in our ranks. The fact that the Akatsuki member know as Pain was able to ambush Naruto was enough to tell me that I can't afford to take chances. Whoever this person is, they could be invaluable to us. Someone who's Wood-style is more powerful than Tenzo's."

Kakashi nodded, now seeing her thought process.

"Yes, this person could be more effective training Naruto, could help subdue Tailed Beasts, and if they're anything like the First, they could be a powerful Shinobi. Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to where the rumors say this man is. Confirm whether he exists, confirm that he does have the Wood-style, and bring him here."

Kakashi thought about things for a moment.

"And why not have Tenzo go instead? He's also user of Wood-style."

"Tenzo is going with Naruto on his mission, and you've been to the area the rumor originated from before. He hasn't."

Kakashi sighed, thinking about the mission. It was an odd one, but he could see how helpful it could be. Still, trying to convince this guy to come with him, or possibly even kidnap him seemed rather troublesome. Oh well.

"Alright, where am I heading then?"

Tsunade gave him a look of approval, before answering his question.

"You're heading to the Land of Waves."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, so the ideas are below here. So, here's how we decided to do this. There are three main ideas that we decided to roll with. Each one has a small excerpt to give you a feel of the story, a one-shot, basically, and a title and explanation at the end. So, here's idea one!

* * *

Story Idea #1

Johnathon took a small moment to stretch his back, sighing in contentment at the satisfying pops his back had made. It wasn't very often he got chances like this. Usually the bank was constantly busy, bank members always coming and going. For once, his line had been briefly emptied and their other guests were busy doing something else, no one making any deposits or withdrawals for now.

"In other news, the leader of the Azn Bad Boys, Lung, was captured by Protectorate Hero Armsmaster last night. According to official reports- "

John tuned out the news playing on the TV behind him, not wanting to hear anymore about the story. Crime in Brockton Bay had always been an issue, and it made working at a bank more nerve raking. You just never knew when some super villain decided that today was a good day to rob a bank. Frankly, he didn't need a reminder of how screwed he would be if something like that happened.

"Hey John! Think you can help me with something later today?"

Surprised, he turned to his right, seeing his co-worker Rachel talking to him. He tilted his head slightly, wondering what she needed.

"What is it Rachel? Anything important?"

She gave him a small smile before shaking her head.

"Not really. The boss man wants to swap his printer with the one in our office. Says that he needs it more than we do right now. Pfft, as if."

He sighed, nodding to her and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, sure. Right now?"

The red head shook her head, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nah, we can do it later. Maybe after hours really quick?"

He nodded, not having much of an issue with it.

"Sure, see you then."

Rachel walked off, John turning toward the front of his desk and leaning forward again. He looked around the building, not seeing anyone else enter yet and deciding to take advantage of it. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone to play around for a bit.

He opened the browser, but was surprised to see he was having trouble getting a connection. He was connected with the building's WiFi though… odd. He put his phone away, sighing and fairly disappointed. He scooted over to the computer to his left, shaking the mouse to get rid of the screen saver and ready to get back to work. But when he tried to access the network, he ran into more connection problems.

He looked around, seeing confused faces on his co-workers faces. His heart fell, and he sighed, already guessing that today was not going to be a good day. He grabbed the corded phone next to his computer, putting in his Boss' extension to make him aware of the situation. Hey, maybe if he was lucky, they would have to close for the day and he could just go home.

He raised the phone to his hear, ready for the familiar ring to meet his ears. Instead, there was a monotonous beep on repeat, signaling the line was dead. His heart skipped a beat, something wasn't right. He took out his cellphone quickly, deciding to call Ethan with his cellphone instead. He pulled up his contacts but stopped when he saw the signal strength on his cellphone.

No signal.

He swore under his breath, getting out of his chair and walking around his desk, heading for the door. He walked at a quick pace and drew some looks but he ignored them. He didn't know why he wanted out of the building. Something was knowing at him, screaming at him to get out of the building as fast as he could. He chose to listen to instincts. When he almost reached the door, he stopped, quickly turning around.

' _No, I should go through the back door instead. Something isn't- '_

There was an explosion, a wave of force impacting his back met with a wave of scorching heat. If the wind hadn't been blown out of him he would have screamed. He felt something pierce into his back, several somethings. He felt the cold marble tile flat against his cheek, an ache in his jaw after it impacted the ground.

He could hear yelling, screaming and an unintelligible cacophony of noise. His brain had been scrambled, unable to comprehend what was going on around him. He placed his hands against the ground, feeling bits of concrete dig into his open palm. He pushed, trying to pull himself upward.

Something slammed onto his back, swiftly driving him back toward the ground. He felt his ribs groan at the force, and he soon recognized what was pushing him down.

"Now now, no need to be so hasty there. Lie down for a while. I'll take care of you. Ho-ho-ho-he-he…"

He grimaced hearing the mans voice, desperately trying to turn around to see the mans face but unable. Something about his voice disturbed him. The way he talked, the way he simply laughed at his pain, like it was just some kind of joke.

"All right boys! Show time!"

He looked ahead, seeing multiple men rush forward, carrying large rifles in their hands. His vision was blurred, he couldn't make out how many there were, but he saw what they were doing. They were tying up the others or doing something to make sure they didn't move. He saw another group head toward the back, trying to get into the safe.

He tried to speak, but a harsh cough came out instead. He felt blood well up in his throat and he quickly spit it out on the tile floor. He tried again, his voice being quiet, but he could speak.

"P-please… don't hurt me…"

He felt the man above him pause, stilling suddenly. He felt the foot come off of his back, seeing a foot come into his vision in front of his face. Another joined it, the figure kneeling in front of him.

"Hurt you? You don't want me to hurt you? Now, tell me, why wouldn't I hurt you, hmm? No, no this won't do at all. You see, I _want_ to hurt you. So why shouldn't I?"

If it was possible his heart started beating even faster. He shouldn't have said anything, he should have just kept his _fucking_ mouth shut. Now, this… this _maniac_ wanted to hurt him. He tried looking up, trying to see the mans face but he couldn't, he was too weak. He decided to talk instead, desperately thinking of something to say. He couldn't think of anything.

"W-Why?", he heaved, feeling tears well in his eyes. They stung his eyes, making his vision even worse. He pushed against the ground to try and something, anything to get him out of this situation. "W-why are you doing this?"

He couldn't do it, he was too weak. As soon as he got to a certain height his body failed him, buckling and sending him back crashing into the ground.

"Why am I doing this? That should be obvious my dear friend."

He saw one of the feet move under his shoulder, lifting him and flipping him onto his back. The debris on the floor dub into his burned back, making him seethe in pain. His breathing quickened, trying to get used to the pain.

"You have all these heroes in this cities. Glorious golden figures on their little thrones, ruling over the city as its guardian angels. Such a glorious premise, a true paradise _brimming_ with potential."

He looked upward at the figure, seeing him walk slow circles around his prone body. The tone the man talked in… it was like he looked up to the heroes of the city, but then why… his tone quickly changed to one of anger… no, to one of _rage._

"And what do you get out of it? Racists, drug addicts, and the lowest scum the minds could think of. All that potential… _wasted_ on villains with an ' _agenda'_. No… no no no, you see my badly injured friend, that just isn't good enough."

The man stood directly over him, reaching downward with a single hand, pulling him upward to see him face to face.

"No, these heroes deserve better than that- ", the man pulled him up to glance at his name tag, before pulling him back down. "- John. This _city_ deserves better. No more racist crime rings, no more druggies looking for their next fix and no more stray villains looking to make ends meet."

His vision was beginning to clear, letting him see the mans face. He saw figures moving with large saddle bags behind him.

"We're done here boss."

The man grinned, using a free hand to pull something out of his pocket. His vision restored, he looked toward the object in his hand, clearly seeing it was a smoke grenade. He turned back to the mans face, watching the bright red lips on his cold white face stretch almost unnaturally. His green hair an absolute mess atop his head, a contrast to the purple suit he was wearing.

"You see Johnathon, I'm going to give Brockton Bay what it deserves. And this city deserves… a _better_ class of criminal."

The man dropped him onto the ground, John closing his eyes as he impacted the ground. He opened them quickly, seeing and hearing something metallic rattle on the ground next to him. The smoke grenade…

"Enjoy the gift, John! It's to die for! He-he-he-ho-ho-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The voice was drifting away, Johns vision slowly being filled with the bright green smoke. Strangely, as the mans voice drifted away, he could still hear laughter. It sounded like it was coming from right next to him. The smoke was filling his lungs, making it hard to breath. He tried to hold his breath, but he found he couldn't for some reason. His vision was darkening, yet even still, the laughter never stopped. Honestly, what sicko thought this was _funny_.

His vision went black. The laughter stopped.

* * *

Story Idea #1 Title: A Better Class of Criminal

Alright, so this is a crossover between Worm and Batman. Specifically, this puts the Joker into Brockton Bay. Now, this isn't like our current story, 'Return of the Heavenly Demon'. This isn't some redemption story for the Joker or trying to make him save the world or anything. The idea behind this is simply to see how much damage, death and anarchy Joker can cause before someone gets him, and that's it.

Anyways, on to the next!

* * *

Story Idea #2

The cool rain drops felt nice on her skin, waking her abruptly. She opened her eyes, seeing a darkened sky above her. The clouds were dark, the moon hiding behind them, trying to shield itself from looking at the sight below it. She looked around, eyeing the ruined city with hollow eyes, with a look of utter defeat. The pouring rain was battering at the various fires around the city, but the flames were stubborn, refusing to be put out so easily. She decided to emulate them.

She rolled onto her stomach, feeling her body voice its opposition but soldiering on anyways. She placed her palms on the concrete below her, pushing herself upward and onto shaky feet. Her vision swirled, her balance beginning to fail her, causing her to fall to a knee instead. She waited for a moment, before steadying herself, finally getting onto her feet.

She looked around, her heart beat quickening as she searched for someone, anyone that was still conscious after that last attack. Desperate to find survivors. She walked for a few seconds, before finally seeing someone else. They were on the ground, unconscious, but she could see deep and heavy breaths still being made. He was still alive.

She hobbled over to him, hearing the bits of concrete and rubble between her shoes and the ground. She reached his side, kneeling and placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him carefully, the light of her Chronal Accelerator helping her see him in the darkness. She gently patted his face, trying to wake him.

"Winston… Winston, wake up 'luv."

He didn't move. She sighed, refusing to let any tears show. She got up looking over and seeing one of her pistols on the ground under a slab of concrete. She limped over toward it, carefully lifting the rock off her weapon and grabbing it. She reloaded it, firing a test shot into the ground. It still worked. She sighed a breath of relief, returning to Winston's side and plopping onto the ground.

She took a breath, carefully looking at the torn city around her. How could this happen? Overwatch was supposed to prevent stuff like this. They were the heroes, the ones that always appeared to save the day. This… this wasn't supposed to happen…

She grit her teeth, gripping the pistol in her hand tightly. She never thought this would happen. Overwatch had finally come together. They had _all_ banded together to stop him. They all worked _so hard_ to stop him, this, from happening. This was supposed to be a victory for them… the chance to show the world that Overwatch could do so much good. But they had failed.

He was too strong, too fast, just too _damn_ powerful. And what he had done at the end… it shouldn't be possible. Was… was that the power of a God? She shook her head, the action dizzying her slightly, but she recovered quickly. No, she couldn't think like that. She was still here, Overwatch was still alive. She had to do this, for everyone.

She got up, jumping up and down slightly to get feeling back in her legs. They hurt still, but she knew she would still be able fight if she could ignore the pain. She turned, looking at the large crater in the center of the city. He was still there, still alive. She knew him well enough by now. He would wait there for a while, waiting for someone to challenge him. He was egotistical like that. Still, she wouldn't fail, she refused to.

She walked toward the enormous crater, the walk eventually turning into a run. She ran toward her enemy, hopping over the bodies of her fallen comrades. She knelt quickly, scooping up a familiar magnum into her hand, happy to have two guns in her hands again. She kept running, reaching the edge of the crater in record time.

She looked down, seeing the man stand in the center of the crater, his head turned slightly as he watched her, not even deigning her with the effort needed to turn fully to face her. She felt her rage surge forth, looking at the look of utter confidence, of near boredom on his face. She jumped, sliding down the crater to meet her foe, pistols raised and ready to fire.

She aimed the magnum first, aiming for the man's head and pulling the trigger. The bullet flew, the man tilting his head and dodging the shot easily. The recoil from the gun stung, almost spraining her wrist, not used to so much recoil on her own weapons.

"So, you've survived, and I see you still want to dance."

She roared, tired of hearing his voice, that condescending tone aimed toward her and her friends, as if they were beneath him, as if they weren't worth anything. She blinked the rest of the way toward him, feeling the familiar warmth of her Chronal Accelerator on her chest. She flipped the magnum around, swinging the handle at the man's head and spinning around.

The man jumped back, dodging the attack effortlessly. She spun fully, raising her primary weapon at the man. She had him now. He was in the air and couldn't dodge or block all the bullets. He had to be tired after that last attack, so no more tricks. She had him!

The man merely smirked toward her, cracking her confidence. She snapped.

" **Madara!** "

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Story Idea #2 Title: With Eyes Like Mine…

Here's another one, a crossover of Naruto and Overwatch. Now, since we've been playing so much Overwatch, one of these had to come up. Also, we're sure you're seeing a pattern by now on our favorite types of fanfictions. Essentially, we like crossovers that put one or two characters from one series into another, typically villains. Don't ask why, they just sound fun.

Anyways, this is one with Madara put into the Overwatch universe. We've always liked Madara, and it was such a shame how he ended being defeated in Canon. So, this is kind of a way for us to explore his character and badassery. So… yeah… on to the last one!

* * *

Story Idea #3

Sasuke Uchiha was considered a prodigy by his peers. In the academy, he reached and exceeded all expectations. He was what an Uchiha aspired to be, an elite and powerful ninja that was simply ahead of the curve. He knew that he could defeat any of his classmates. He knew that he had the highest grades and was far superior to them in almost every way. It wasn't arrogance or an inflated ego, but simply a fact. Just as the sky is blue, Sasuke Uchiha was the strongest of his generation. It was simply how things were.

Similarly, there was another absolute in his class. Something that had been cemented since he had started the academy. It too was a simple truth, not at all hard to understand. Even the one in question wouldn't hesitate to deny the claim or try and change your mind. What was this simple fact of life? Well, to put it simply…

Naruto Uzumaki was a loser.

There was never any doubt, nor was there any argument of the contrary. The boy had the lowest grades, did the worst in every practical examination and was an overall buffoon.

Of course, one could say that they were just too young for such assumptions to be made. After all, this was their first year in the academy, and they hadn't even begun sparring each other yet. As far as anyone knew, Naruto Uzumaki could have some latent potential. Well, the only ones that would say that had clearly never met the boy.

Naruto had a rather small stature, even for his age. He was skinny, lithe and seemed more like a walking skeleton than anything else. Unlike the other kids, he had no solid muscle definition. No matter how much they trained, no matter how much he saw the boy eat, that never changed. From all appearances, Naruto was exactly as everyone said he was. Naruto was simply a loser, and nothing would change it.

Still, Sasuke Uchiha didn't see Naruto as everyone else did. Nobody had seen the things that Sasuke had seen in the boy. It started as a passing glance, seeing something that wasn't quite right, a sudden _shift_ in personality.

To describe the personality of Naruto Uzumaki, you would be forced to use the word 'cheerful' or some other synonym. The boy often had a look of honest happiness and ignorance. No matter how many people made fun of him, no matter how many people laughed and called him a loser, he would just offer a light smile and agree with them whole-heartedly.

Every game they played during recess, he would lose. Every little competition or sport, he would lose. Repeatedly he would lose, but never did that smile go away. But Sasuke had seen something else one day. He saw those wide, grinning eyes sharpen, become _harsh_ and _menacing_. That dopey smile of his curved into a devilish grin, becoming seemingly _deadly_.

It was always just for a moment, perhaps less than a second even, but it was there. It unnerved him slightly, but he wasn't worried about it. At the end of the day, Naruto Uzumaki was still a loser, no matter what dark personality hid behind that kind smile of his.

"Sasuke? It's your turn Sasuke, wake up."

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking ahead of him and seeing Iruka Sensei waiting for him. He nodded toward the man, walking into the small, dirt ring. It was time for their first academy spars. He wasn't worried. He had trained for this, hell, he was _born_ for it. Besides, with his opponent, it would almost be a waste of time.

He stopped in front of Naruto, a smirk on his face as he got into his fighting stance. This would easy, a shame really. He was hoping to prove himself and show how strong the Uchiha clan were. Of course, Naruto would be so unlucky as to be paired up with him.

Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked at Naruto, seeing boy dressed in all black merely standing there, his hands in his pockets. He was staring directly at him, a smile on his face. Well, he would be more than happy to remove it for him.

"Begin!"

Iruka's voice rang out, Sasuke not hesitating to rush toward his opponent, his fist balled up and reared back. He was in front of Naruto a couple seconds later, his fist moving through the air and ready to impact the grinning boys fa-

He stopped, looking downward as pain exploded into his chest. There was something there, a metal object bursting from the ground, impaling him through his heart.

' _N-no… this… this cant be happening… What's going- '_

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

He gasped, quickly looking around him. The pain was gone, and he found himself standing with the rest of the students. He looked over to Iruka, who was looking at him with concern.

"It's your turn now Sasuke, wake up."

He nodded shakily, walking into the small, dirt ring. It was time for their first academy spars. He wasn't worried. He had trained for this, hell, he was _born_ for it. Besides, with his opponent, it would almost be a waste of time.

He stopped in front of Naruto, a smirk on his face as he got into his fighting stance. This would be easy, a shame really. He was hoping to prove himself and show how strong the Uchiha clan were. Of course, Naruto would be so unlucky as to be paired up with him.

Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked at Naruto, seeing boy dressed in all black merely standing there, his hands in his pockets. He was staring directly at him, a smile on his face. Well, he would be more than happy to remove it for him.

"Begin!"

Iruka's voice rang out, Sasuke not hesitating to rush toward his opponent, his fist balled up and reared back. He was in front of Naruto a couple seconds later, his fist moving through the air and ready to impact the grinning boys fa-

He jumped back suddenly, looking at the ground in front of Naruto. He waited for a couple seconds but saw nothing. He sighed a breath of relief.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Nervous?"

He looked up, staring into Naruto's blank eyes. He scowled, wiping the dream or whatever it was from his memory. He refused to let him self get shaken like this. Sasuke rushed toward his opponent, his fist balled up and reared back. He was in front of Naruto a second later, his fist moving through the air and ready to impact the grinning boys fa-

His fist was stopped, a sharpened metallic spear bursting from the ground and piercing his wrist. He screamed, the pain burning through him as his mind raced on what to do. He heard the earth crumble beneath him, Sasuke quickly looking down and seeing more of those spears fly toward him, piercing his body in multiple-

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

He gasped, quickly looking around him. The pain was gone, and he found himself standing with the rest of the students. He looked over to Iruka, who was looking at him with concern.

"It's your turn now Sasuke, wake up."

He nodded shakily, walking into the small, dirt ring. No, something was… something wasn't right here. There was something wrong. Was it genjutsu? No, that wasn't possible. They hadn't learned Genjutsu yet and besides, there was no way that Naruto could do it. So, just what was-

"Begin!"

Iruka's voice rang out, Sasuke not hesitating to rush toward his opponent, his fist balled up and reared back. He was in front of Naruto a couple seconds later, his fist moving through the air and ready to impact the grinning boys fa-

He jumped back suddenly, looking at Naruto. That… that look. It was there, plain as day. Those narrowed, murderous eyes. That cold, dark grin. He was doing this, he was the cause! He grit his teeth, his fists shaking in rage. The boy was mocking him, cursing him with illusion after illusion. This shouldn't be poss-

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Nervous?"

That's it… he was going to pay! No one mocked him like this! Sasuke rushed toward his opponent, his fist balled up and reared back. He was in front of Naruto a second later, his fist moving through the air and ready to impact the grinning boys fa-

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

He gasped, opening his eyes and looking up toward Iruka. What… what had happened. he sat up, looking around. The rest of the class was looking at him worriedly, Iruka explaining what happened.

"You charged at Naruto and he sidestepped you. He kicked one of your legs out from under you and you had a pretty nasty fall."

…what? But that wasn't...

Iruka sighed, standing upward and walking into the middle of the ring. He turned toward the rest of the class.

"Well, it looks like this matches winner is Naruto- "

"Ah, hold on Iruka Sensei."

Iruka turned toward him, curious about what Naruto wanted.

"Yes, Naruto?"

The boy pointed to his left foot which was on the line that defined their 'ring'.

"I stepped out-of-bounds when I dodged Sasuke's attack, meaning that I was out of the ring before Sasuke was. So, based on the rules of the spar, no matter how you spin it…"

Naruto turned his head, looking behind him and staring Sasuke directly in his eyes, _that_ expression on his face again.

"「 _It looks like I lost again..._ 」"

* * *

Story Idea #3 Title: It Looks Like I Lost Again

And finally, a fanfic like our current story, but this time, Naruto is given the personality and abilities of Kumagawa from Medaka Box. It might seem a _little_ OP but it seems fun to write about. Anyways, tell us what you think and what you would want us to writer next. We'll be finishing this story before starting any others though so bear that in mind. Well, till next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Doffy scowled slightly, looking behind him as the rest of his team followed him. They had been traveling for several hours now but they hadn't made as much progress as he had hoped. With his and his family's speed and strength, a trip to the Land of Sound would take no time at all. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones that were with them on this mission.

His gaze focused on Team Asuma and Yamato, the one's responsible for they're rather slow pace. He didn't really think about how they would affect their travel time when Tsunade mentioned them. Now, he was beginning to regret that oversight. He could just leave them here and go on ahead, but he had a feeling that the Akatsuki would be more prepared this time. He might just need a couple extra hands.

"H-how… how much longer till we get there, sensei?"

Choji's tired voice met his ears, Doffy resisting the urge to growl at the overweight ninja. He didn't have a problem with his weight. He knew that something like that didn't decide or limit one's strength. Speed and stamina on the other hand…

"Still quite a while to go Choji. Do you need to take a break?"

Asuma seemed a bit winded himself. In all honesty, he was surprised that the man was doing as well as he was. With just one look Doffy could tell that he was in much better shape than Yamato was. Well, he was the Old Man's son, he expected nothing less.

"We'll stop by the Valley of the End and rest for a bit. For now, keep going."

No one replied, another couple hours of silence going by as the group made their way to the Valley of the End. As soon as the two stone statues were in sight, Choji put on a burst of speed, quickly reaching the stone shore of the river and dropping onto his knees, panting heavily.

They caught up to the large ninja a moment later, Sakura having a face of disapproval at Choji's current state. She stood next to the boy, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Seriously Choji? We weren't even going that fast. You don't have to be so dramatic."

The boy seemed to growl lightly, a fire erupting in his eyes as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Are you kidding me? I've never moved that fast for so long in my life! You're just used to it!"

Doffy chuckled at the confused look on Sakura's face. He wasn't that surprised, but it was interesting to see it in action. Sakura had spent a lot of time next to powerful ninja like himself and Lee. It seems that their training trip didn't change that either. Sakura wasn't exactly a social butterfly, so he wouldn't be surprised if she spent all her time training with Kakashi and Tsunade instead of the rest of their class.

She truly didn't understand her own strength, and how far ahead she was of her peers. He idly wondered what would happen if she and Ino sparred now…

"Naruto."

He turned his head, looking at Shikamaru who had called his name. He had a bored look on his face as always, but his eyes showed something else. The boy was determined, and was clearly ready for a fight.

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

The Nara heir rubbed the back of his head, sitting down on a large rock behind him.

"Now that we have a second to rest, we should probably talk about strategy. You and Lee could probably rush in their no problem, but the rest of us have those pesky things called 'human limitations'. So, what's the plan?"

He grinned at Shikamaru's quip, re-orienting himself so he could address the entirety of his team.

"Our objective first and foremost is stopping the Akatsuki. First, we have to locate the Hidden Sound village, where the Jinchuuriki is being kept. Second, we'll find where the Jinchuuriki is being held. The survival of the Jinchuuriki is secondary. If you have to, kill her so the Akatsuki can't keep them."

He looked around at the team's reactions, sighing slightly at the deadpan look Temari was giving him.

"But…?"

He chuckled at Temari's obvious contempt, deciding to give in.

"But do all you can to save her. Happy?"

The Desert native nodded happily, Doffy looking back toward Shikamaru who had questions.

"That's fine but do we have any info at all? What enemies are we facing and what kind of numbers could we expect to face. No offence Naruto, but if we're going against an entire Hidden Village, we'll need more than just us."

That was true, from his point of view anyways. To ordinary ninja, taking on an entire enemy village was suicide. It would normally require an army of ninja to take a Hidden Village down, especially one that most likely knew they were coming, but they weren't ordinary ninja.

"Normally you'd be right, Shikamaru, but we have a couple advantages."

The boy seemed to be in deep thought, nodding after only a moment.

"Yes, we're not going there to take down the village, but extract a prisoner, meaning we can sneak past most opposition. Also, based on the report of your last encounter with the Akatsuki, they don't want to fight us. Most likely they'll try to avoid a fight and let the grunts do the heavy lifting."

Asuma nodded at Shikamaru's words, continuing his line of thought.

"We mustn't forget that this isn't a normal Hidden Village either. Orochimaru probably only made this village for political power, nothing more. It most likely isn't as large or as powerful as we're imagining."

Doffy looked to the north, toward the Land of Sound, and stretched his Haki, trying to locate the village. He found nothing. He looked back to his team.

"True but let's talk about the real threats here. Our biggest issue will be fighting the reanimations. Orochimaru probably has several prepared for us so here's the ground rules. Team Asuma and Yamato, the two of you make sure you don't leave Lee's side."

The people in question gave him a puzzled look, Doffy explaining.

"The Reanimations can only reliably be defeated by sealing them away. The reason you're here is to immobilize them so that can happen. I have no issue doing so with my abilities, so I don't require your help. Lee would gain much from your help though, so I want you to stick with him."

Sakura spoke up, questioning his decision.

"But why not with Temari or even me? Lee's the second strongest of us, so wouldn't he need the least amount of help?"

Doffy stretched, getting tired of waiting around. He answered Sakura's question nonetheless, reaching into the pack strapped to his leg.

"The reason they're with him is because he's the second strongest. You and Temari are stronger than Team Asuma and Yamato from a combative level. Asuma might be up there be he has to stay with his team. Lee is there to benefit from their help and protect them during this mission."

He pulled out a couple of scrolls from his pack, throwing one to each of them. They grabbed one, unfurling it and glancing at the contents inside. Ino asked the question first.

"What the heck are these?"

He chuckled slightly at her outburst, explaining shortly after.

"Those scrolls have the Eight Trigrams seal on them. You can use them to seal away the Reanimations temporarily."

Shikamaru caught his wording, wanting an explanation.

"Temporarily?"

"Yes. After a while, the souls within the seal will be able to escape if nothing is done. Specifically, a source of chakra needs to be applied to power the seal and keep them contained."

"Couldn't we just power the seal during the mission then to keep them contained?"

Doffy nodded at Shikamaru's question.

"You could, but that would be a loss of chakra you might not be able to afford depending on the situation. Do what you have to. Now, everyone ready?"

He turned before they could answer, pushing off the ground and into the air. He cleared the large cliff and used his strings to pull himself forward. He felt the rest of the team follow him, finally entering the Land of Sound. He got to work immediately, his Haki stretching outward as he attempted to locate the Hidden Village.

An hour had passed before he found it, several strong Aura's several miles away from their current position. He relayed the news to his team, unable to keep the grin off his face. He sped up, everyone else quickening their own pace to keep up.

"Man, I don't know if I can handle this Shikamaru. Are we really gonna be fighting S-Rank nin- "

He stopped listening to Choji when his Haki found something. Someone was coming from their right, no, a couple people were, and they were fast. He knew this feeling as well, his Haki having trouble predicting their movements. They were Reanimations.

"Get down."

His order was calm, and his team responded well. They dropped under the tree line and onto the forest floor, Doffy moving toward the two figures to intercept them. He heard them before he could see them, the destruction of the canopy making way for bullets of water and fire to rush toward him. He was prepared though, his strings pulling his body around the projectiles and closer to his prey.

He recognized one of them as soon as he saw them, his snow-white hair and blue armor giving away his identity. The Second Hokage rushed toward him, jumping off a tree branch and lashing out with a powerful kick. Doffy grabbed the appendage, stopping it in its tracks and pulled the Kage closer, throwing a powerful punch into the man's face.

There was a loud crack, a shockwave echoing outward from the force of his punch pushing away the nearby branches. The Kage flew backward buying him some time to talk to his team. He looked downward, his Haki carefully watching the other approaching figure.

"Keep moving toward the Hidden Sound! I'll take care of them! Lee, you're in charge!"

His team moved quickly, not questioning his orders. He looked back just in time for the second challenger to appear. He didn't look familiar, but his aura certainly was. The man was rather short, but clearly had no issue with hand-to-hand combat.

The man rushed in close, kicking off the trunk of a tree, throwing a quick jab toward his face. Doffy dodged the attack, driving a knee toward his opponents' stomach with frightening speed. The man grabbed Doffy's knee, allowing him to push himself into the air and absorb the force of the attack.

A quick rush of chakra and a fireball flew from the man's mouth, flying toward him. He scoffed at the attack, his strings whirling around him and creating an absorption seal, trapping the flames. His Haki sensed someone else appear suddenly, the new figure rocketing toward the ground. He looked down, seeing a copy of the man as the original stuck onto a tree.

' _A Shadow Clone?'_

The Clone placed its hands on the ground, its chakra surging as it ingrained itself into the ground. The earth rose quickly, forming a dragon that swiftly made its way toward him. Doffy jumped backward, away from the stone Dragon and watched as the original began to move, landing atop the dragon's head.

He pulled an arm back, ready to send a string to slash through the man and the dragon. The animal opened its maw, bullets of earth flying toward him as the rider let out a breath of white-hot flames. The bullets ignited, several scorching stone projectiles now hurtling toward him.

Doffy swung his arm forward, releasing the strings he had built toward the attack, infusing them with Lightning Chakra. They cut through the air, each one carefully aimed to spear through each of the projectiles, destroying them. The strings continued forward, ripping apart the rising dragon and impaling the man atop of it. Doffy grabbed hold of the string that pierced through his opponent, manipulating it to wrap around his enemy.

He pulled, lifting him into the air and launching him behind himself, toward the clone that had moved from its earlier position and trying to rush him from behind. He grinned at the attempt, watching the clones surprise with glee as its original rocketed toward him. His grin dropped when the 'original' within his strings puffed into a cloud of smoke.

The thought-to-be clone reached him in his surprised state, grabbing onto him and shifting his weight. He was surprisingly strong, the man throwing him out of the air and toward the ground. Doffy sent his strings outward, grabbing onto the surroundings to stop his momentum. His eyes tracked his enemy, watching as he expertly kicked off the trees to intercept his slowing form.

His opponent kicked off one of the trees with great force, the bark underneath his feet turning to dust as he launched himself toward him, trying to drive Doffy toward the ground. Doffy raised a palm toward the man's approaching figure, Fire Chakra surging through him.

"Overheat!"

The beam of molten strings burst form his palm. His opponent was in the air and would have no way to dodge the attack like this. He gathered chakra in his other palm, preparing for his attack to land on his opponent's head and wrap his enemy in strings.

There was a puff of smoke, a clone appearing beside his opponent and pushing him slightly, allowing him to dodge his Overheat. He scowled, his Haki gathering around his body as the mans slammed his feet into his stomach. The strings slowing his descent quickly snapped, Doffy landing in the earth with a crash.

He felt the earth cave in underneath him, a shockwave echoing outward and causing several trees to become uprooted; a rather impressive attack. He slowly got to his feet, jumping out of the crater and rushing toward his opponent. The man waited patiently, Doffy adopting a grin as he threw a powerful haymaker.

He dodged, his form seeming almost liquid as he elegantly maneuvered around his attack. The force of Doffy's punch continued onward, the trees in front of him splinting from the force. He drove his elbow backward, aiming toward the opponent that had quickly moved behind him. The man ducked underneath the attack, shifting his footing and sliding back in front of him.

The man pushed off the ground, a fist rising with impressive speed and force toward his chin. Doffy moved his head to the side, dodging the blow. He lifted a leg, preparing to slam his knee into the man but was forced to stop. He felt a pull, seeing the fist that he had dodged turn into a grapple, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his head downward.

He saw a knee rise; the man using his other arm to grab his head and drive his knee toward his face. He grit his teeth, quickly moving one of his hands in front of the man's knee and pushed, stopping the attack. A puff of smoke, and his Haki sensed two clones near his legs. He tried to turn but the one grabbing his head wouldn't let him.

The two clones near his legs kicked at the back of his knees, his Haki bearing the blow but his legs still buckling, forcing him on his knees. He growled, Fire Chakra gathering in the hand in front of the man's knee.

"Overheat!"

His strings burned through the man's leg, Doffy using the same hand to form a fist and drive it into his opponents' stomach. He met no resistance, the one in front of him promptly exploding into smoke. Another substitution. He stood and turned to his left, his strings lashing outward and grabbing a hold of the clone. He pulled it closer toward him, his other hand wrapping around its face and squeezing tightly.

Lightning Chakra flowed through him, thoroughly electrocuting the clone in his hand until he was met with another puff of smoke. He turned to the remaining one, the real one that had backed up and currently in a fighting stance.

"Seamless substitution techniques, seal-less casting of two different elemental ninjutsu, high-strength Taijutsu with a high level of skill and improvisation while mixing in ninjutsu to assist you. Heh heh heh! If this is how good you are while under Orochimaru's control, I wonder how good you would be if you were free from him. You may not have as much firepower as me or Pain, but you're more skilled than either of us. I expect nothing less from you."

He watched as the Second Hokage burst from the canopy, landing next to the man.

"He's still alive? He must be fairly powerful to survive against you in your younger body."

The man nodded, a large smile on his face.

"Yes, he's better than I could have hoped for, sensei. You truly have grown, haven't you Naruto? Do you think you can handle the two us?"

He smirked, his chakra pouring out of him as his strings unfurled from his body. He lowered his stance, looking at his opponents.

"Heh heh heh! You worry too much, Old Man! Don't worry, I'm done holding back!"

* * *

Vergo ran quickly across the forest floor, the rest of their team following close behind him. His haki burst forth, quickly finding the Hidden Sound that Doffy had sensed earlier. There was a mass of auras a few miles ahead, all of them underground. He turned his head, relaying the information to everyone else.

"The Hidden Sound is an underground village. It's just a couple miles ahead."

His team nodded, Shikamaru wondering what their next move would be.

"What now? If the ones fighting Naruto found us, then the Sound probably knows we're here by now."

He nodded, thinking quickly. The village being underground worked to their advantage somewhat. It reduced the effectiveness of the Sounds numbers. The problem would be finding they're way through the 'village' and to their target.

"It changes nothing. We'll just have to fight our way through for now and wait for Naruto to catch up. If we can barge in and cause a distraction, Naruto can sneak in afterward and grab the target. I'll track his position, so we know when to leave."

They kept moving, quickly coming up to a group of Sound ninja guarding a staircase, an entrance to the village. Vergo moved, putting on a burst of speed and appearing next to the group in an instant. His eyes darted quickly, counting the number of opponents he was facing. Five; all Jonin.

He stepped toward the one to his left, his hand darting out and firmly wrapping around the ninja's throat. He squeezed, snapping the ninja's neck and heaving the corpse behind him. It slammed into another ninja, sending him tumbling whilst Vergo slammed a fist into an oncoming kunai, shattering it.

He turned to his right, toward the ninja carrying a broken kunai knife and lashed out with a harsh kick. The ninja quickly brought her arms up into an 'X' position, trying to block the attack. Her arms snapped, the woman crying out briefly as she was sent flying backward, slamming into and through a large tree.

Vergo quickly sidestepped, dodging the thrust of a sword from the ninja to his right. His hand darted out and grabbed the offending appendage's wrist. He maneuvered himself behind the ninja, bring the arm with it and bending the arm backward, well beyond what the man's shoulder should have allowed with a series of snaps.

The ninja dropped the sword, Vergo swiftly kicking the handle of the airborne sword and launching it toward the last standing ninja, impaling him through his chest. Vergo launched a short but powerful punch to the ninja he was holding, impacting his back and shattering the man's spine. He dropped quickly afterward, Vergo releasing him.

Everyone had caught up to him at this point, Vergo giving them a brief glance.

"Geez, Lee, you could have given them a fighting chance at least."

He pondered Choji's words for a moment before nodding his head to the last enemy, the one pushing his dead comrade off himself.

"Don't worry, I left one alive."

The Leaf Jonin, Asuma he believed, walked toward the survivor.

"You left him alive for intel I assume? Smart."

He nodded, watching as Asuma dragged the Sound ninja back toward them.

"Yes. It would be better than aimlessly wandering around the Hidden Sound. If we have an idea of what direction to go in, we might not need Naruto to accomplish our objective."

Asuma tied up the survivor's hands, making sure he couldn't make any hand-signs. He sat him up, looking him in the eye.

"All right let's make this simple. You're going to tell us how we can get to the Jinchuuriki. If not, then I'll have Lee here do to you what he did to the rest of your friends. Only difference is I'll make sure he keeps you alive. Deal?"

The bound ninja replied with nervous laughter, giving him his answer.

"Go to hell."

Vergo replied with a swift and powerful kick to the head, shattering his skull and killing him. He moved toward the staircase, his Haki searching the village.

"We don't have time for an interrogation. We'll just have to find the way ourselves. I can sense the most powerful chakra at the lowest part of the base, so we at least have a direction to go in."

He went down the stairs, quickly met with an eerie hallway lit with candles. He looked around, seeing several doors lining all the walls. It was just like he thought. This place was built and designed to confuse anyone who didn't already know the layout of the facility, or village. Everything looked the same.

He ran through the hallway at a moderate pace, the team following while checking all the doorways for possible avenues. They were all empty rooms; distractions. Eventually, they came to an intersection, three paths to travel through. He stopped, briefly looking down each hallway.

"So, which way?"

He pondered Shikamaru's words before sensing with his Haki. Two of the hallways seemed to be empty of enemies, but one did have enemies, the one to their left. This was rather difficult. The enemy could have placed them strategically, knowing they would go to the most heavily defended area as a diversion. Meaning, that one of the other two paths was the proper way to go.

Still, he wouldn't be fooled so easily. If the offered paths seem unclear, simply make your own. He looked down, sensing the large auras directly beneath them. They went rather far down, at least a mile. He raised a fist, throwing a punch down at the ground below him.

"Hang on."

His warning may have been a bit late, but he wasn't going to stop now. His fist impacted the ground, the Earth Chakra infused with in exploding outward. He felt difficulty as soon as he tried to manipulate the walls, the earth resisting his attempts to manipulate them. They didn't stand a chance.

The floor and walls shifted, Vergo spreading out his Haki and carefully sensing each enemy throughout the Sound Village. The room at the bottom of the base was very large, making the enemies in it capable of blocking or dodging his attack. The countless number in the small hallways were a different story.

A round-about stair case was being built underneath him, a path directly to the large room below. Throughout the base, the walls around various enemies suddenly expanded, slamming into the Sound ninja and crushing them into paste. He frowned slightly, sensing several survivors. Reanimations, perhaps.

Either way, a large portion of the enemy had been dispatched, but at the cost of a large amount of his chakra. He took a breath, turning to his team.

"I was able to take out a large amount of the enemy and shifted the hallways throughout the base. This stair case leads directly to those large chakra signatures, and hopefully our target. With the layout of the base changed, the enemy will have a hard time defending the Jinchuuriki. We should get moving."

He moved down the stairs, being careful not to fall or trip while he was moving. Because he created this staircase, there were no candles to light it, so they were in pitch darkness. He heard Asuma's voice as they moved.

"You said you were able to take out a large portion of them. How many is that exactly."

He thought about his answer for a moment before responding, feeling a slight chill as the air got colder as they descended.

"Not many regarding the Sound as a whole, if that's what your wondering. This underground village is very large and probably has multiple entrances than just the one we found. I would have no way to take out the enemy as I did earlier throughout all the Hidden Sound. The village is too big, and the walls are resistant to manipulation."

He was met with no response, Vergo finally reaching the end of his custom stairway. He created a small hallway for them to gather in, a hole formed in the ceiling of the large room in the deepest part of the Hidden Sound. They gathered around the square shaped-hole, gazing into the enemy below.

They hadn't noticed its creation, so they were free to observe for now. What he saw was… interesting. There was a gargantuan stone statue, a grotesque thing really, with two open hands and multiple eyes. He saw two Akatsuki members standing atop two of its fingers, 8 other figures on the remaining figures. They were translucent, like illusions, but all of them had their hands in a seal.

Before the statue lay a girl, their target, with red bubbling chakra flowing out of her, toward the maw of the statue. He narrowed his eyes, seeing something else. The room was filled with ninja, and two reanimations. He recognized one of them, the enemy that had stolen Sasuke's eye three years ago. The other he didn't recognize, but he knew he was powerful, probably stronger than the two Akatsuki members.

His main concern, however, was the other woman in front of the statue. A corpse. He was about to bring it up when one of the Akatsuki members spoke.

"Damn, this is a helluva lot better than waiting three days. Seriously Tobi, I didn't think you had it in ya!"

One of the illusions responded, a joyful and playful voice filling the room.

"But of course! Tobi is a very good boy and a big help! That's why Leader wanted Tobi's help!"

"Enough. Concentrate, both of you. I want to get at least a quarter of the second Jinchuuriki's chakra before we're interrupted."

He gazed closely at the illusion that spoke. He couldn't make out many details because of the aspects of the illusion, but he did see that this 'Tobi' was wearing a full-face mask. Whoever he was, that one was a problem. Before, they had a few days to respond and get to Gaara, and they were just barely late to save him. Now, it was only about a day and a half supposedly, and they were apparently already working on a second Jinchuuriki.

They had to move, quickly. They couldn't let the Akatsuki continue to extract this Jinchuuriki's chakra any longer.

"Temari, keep the grunts away from us with your wind. Sakura, take care of anyone who gets too close. Yamato, take care of the one with white hair. Team Asuma, we're going to take down the large Reanimation."

He was about to drop down when Asuma stopped him.

"Hang on Lee, I recognize the big guy. That's the Third Raikage. He's not going to go down easy."

He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fine then. You help Yamato take care of his target while I take him on myself. Once your done, assist me in taking him down. They want to gather as much of the Jinchuuriki's chakra as they can, so the two Akatsuki members won't fight unless they need to."

Asuma gave him a worried look, surprising him.

"You sure you can hold out against him?"

He nodded without hesitation, waiting for Asuma to get ready.

"All right. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, you all know what to do. Work with Yamato to restrain the target while I get in close to seal him."

They nodded, Vergo taking that as the signal to move in. He grabbed onto the ledge of the hole and swung, planting his feet onto the ceiling and launching off it, propelling himself toward his opponent. He felt a gust of wind, seeing several of the Sound ninja go flying, razor sharp winds cutting into them.

Vergo reached his opponent, the Thrid Raikage looking him in the eye as he approached. He sent out a punch, his Haki wrapping around his hand as Earth Chakra further enhanced his attack. The Raikage sent his own attack, their fists clashing for the first time. He grimaced slightly, seeing Lightning Chakra explode from the Raikage's body, disrupting his Earth Chakra.

A shockwave exploded outward, their fists being the epicenter of the explosion of air pressure. The ground cracked underneath them, a small crater forming under the Raikage as he held back Vergo's attack. Vergo pushed off the mans fist, landing on the ground and rushing forward, ignoring the lightning crackling off the mans body and latching onto his own.

He lashed out with a fist, tearing through the Lightning Armor and landing a powerful blow to the Raikage's jaw. His head shifted as the blow landed, a shockwave of force echoing past him and crashed into the wall to the Raikage's right, an eruption of dust forming as the wall exploded from the impact.

The Raikage merely tilted his head back to its former position, fighting against Vergo's strength as he continued pushing against his jaw.

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone who can dish out a blow like that. Let's see if you can take as much as you can dish out."

The Raikage threw a fist of his own, Vergo quickly leaning backward and dodging the blow, throwing a kick to the man's side. The Raikage caught the kick, lifting Vergo upward and throwing another punch to his airborne body. Vergo brought up his arms, blocking the blow that would have impacted his chest and was sent flying back ward.

He reoriented himself in the air, landing on his feet and stopping his momentum. He shook his arms for a moment, trying to regain feeling in them again. He was impressed. But he wouldn't be beaten so easily. He took a step forward, taking his stick of Bamboo out of his jacket when he saw a rush of movement to his left.

The white-haired one, the bone user he had fought was rushing toward him. He ignored the Reanimation, a wall of wood separating the two as Yamato and Team Asuma engaged them. He focused on his current opponent, then looked past him at the large statue, seeing the Akatsuki members looking in their direction.

"Well, you got here a bit faster than expected. Well done. This is the second time that we meet, though we've yet to meet face to face. Tell me, where is your King?"

He recognized the voice, the one that had spoken through Guy's clone. He straightened his back, folding his arms behind him while griping his weapon tightly.

"Naruto doesn't have the time to deal with such pathetic opponents. I saw it fit to spare him of the trouble of dealing with these puppets of yours."

The illusion of the man chuckled, seemingly amused.

"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he truly did, but I think he's having other issues at the moment. Hidan, Kakazu, keep extracting the Jinchuuriki's chakra. You can fight or flee after I say we're done."

The one with the scythe spoke next, questioning his orders.

"Fight or flee? I thought we were supposed to be running away or some shit. You sayin' we don't gotta anymore?"

His partner growled at him, seemingly already knowing his leaders meaning.

"Think for a moment you imbecile. That rumbling from earlier was an Earth Jutsu. They obviously made a path down here themselves or else they never would have gotten here so quickly. They probably also made sure to collapse the tunnels and other forms of escape, leaving the only exit the way they came through. If we want to leave, we'll have to fight them anyways."

Vergo ignored their banter, instead focusing on the Third Raikage, who was currently rushing toward him at incredible speed. Vergo unfolded his hands from his back, bringing up his bamboo in a defensive position while infusing it with Haki. The Third Raikage reached him less than a second later, a hand covered in lightning cutting through the air and racing toward him.

"Hell Stab: Three Fingered Assault!"

* * *

Temari ducked underneath a high kick, lashing out with her metal fan and striking the attacking ninja in the stomach, sending him flying toward his comrades. They quickly caught him, Temari turning quickly and lashing out with a kick, aiming at the group of ninja. A compressed blade of wind formed, enhanced by her chakra and rushing toward the group.

"Tempest Kick!"

The blade of wind crashed into the group slicing into them and the wall behind them. She turned facing the next group of ninja that rushed toward her. She heard a battle cry, a ninja coming up from behind her and attacking, but she ignored it, opening up her fan.

She heard a sickening crack, a fist appearing and slamming into the face of the ninja behind her. The man went flying, slamming and embedding himself into the nearby wall, unconscious or dead… probably dead.

"Nice punch", she complimented, gathering her chakra into her fan.

Sakura chuckled from behind her, the two standing side-by-side.

"Thanks. Wanna team up on this next one?"

She nodded, releasing a large gust of wind at the charging group of ninja. The powerful wall of wind slammed into them, lifting them off the ground and into the air, sending them flying backward toward the wall.

Sakura slammed her palms onto the floor beneath them, her chakra traveling through the ground and into the wall, spike of hardened stone jutting outward, waiting for the enemy's arrival. She turned away as she looked toward the next group, seeing them a bit hesitant after their previous display.

"Man, Lee wasn't kidding when he said these walls are hard to manipulate. I don't think we can keep doing that anymore."

She nodded, putting away her fan and pulling out a pair of hand-fans instead.

"Fine by me. We'll just get up close and personal."

She ran toward the group of ninja, seeing them gain a bit of confidence after she put away her large fan. One of the ninja ran ahead of the group, weaving hand-signs and taking a breath. She knew what technique he was using.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball raced toward her, a pitiful one compared to Sasuke or Naruto's. She ran past it, swiping her fans at the attack and channeling her Wind Chakra. She created a funnel of wind, a small tornado around the fireball, absorbing it. She spun, bringing the tornado of flame with her and launching it directly at the enemy.

The ninja seemed frozen at the run of events, not reacting as fast as his allies and unable to get out of the way. Temari kept moving dashing in front of an enemy ninja. The Sound ninja swiped a kunai at her, Temari sidestepping and dodging the attack, her Wind-infused fan slashing at and through the man's sides, causing him to collapse.

She ducked, dodging the slash of a sword and spun, kicking out a foot and throwing the attacking ninja's feet out form under him. She swung both her fans at the airborne ninja, a hammer of wind slamming into him and launching him across the room. She turned, seeing another enemy run toward her.

She launched her fan toward him, using her chakra to manipulate the wind around it. The ninja tried to dodge, but she made it curve, slicing through the man's stomach and arcing back toward her hand. She caught it with a flourish, lashing out with another Tempest kick at a ninja to her right, taking him down.

She jumped backward, Sakura at her back as the ninja began to surround them. She smirked slightly, looking around her.

"I'm at five, how about you?"

She could hear the girl's smirk through her words.

"Seven."

She hmphed, twirling her fans in her hands as she sought another target.

"Don't get too comfortable with that lead, it won't last."

She pulled her fans back, infusing them with Wind Chakra. She saw the Sound ninja make several hand seals, Ninjutsu of all elements being launched toward them. She and Sakura jumped into the air, the two using the techniques they had learned to kick off the air itself. Temari positioned herself above a group of enemies, rocketing down toward them a second later.

She swung her fans downward, a massive blast of wind slamming into the ground and sending the surrounding ninja flying. She landed in the crater her attack had made, quickly spinning and forming a vortex, pulling in the enemies she had just blasted away, disorienting them.

She turned her fans parallel to the ground, then spun with as much force she could must, releasing a gale of sharp, focused Wind Chakra.

"Tempest Cyclone!"

A circle of razor sharp wind expanded out from her as she continued spin, slicing into the enemies her earlier vortex had pulled closer toward her. She stopped after a few turns, looking around carefully for anyone still moving. She was met the pained groans of the survivors, and a rather annoyed look from Sakura.

"Show off."

She smiled sweetly at her, juggling her fans.

"Told you not to get too comfy. Now come on, there's still some stragglers left."

Sakura nodded, the two moving through the air and taking out anyone they could. They were all rather weak, at least compared to themselves. They had taken out a couple small groups before Sakura had gotten her attention.

"Look Temari, over there."

Sakura pointed to the direction of the last large group they had fought, spotting two Sound ninja caring for the wounded. She narrowed her eyes, looking to Sakura.

"What should we do?"

Sakura looked contemplative for a moment before sighing.

"We can't afford to have more distractions. Let's take them out."

She nodded, agreeing with her. Killing an enemy that was attacking you was one thing, but killing someone who couldn't defend themselves? That was another line to cross. She wouldn't kill the medics, but they couldn't risk them healing their comrades either. They would knock them out for now and let them tend to the wounded when they were done.

The two ran toward the Sound ninja, Temari now getting a better look at their new opponents. It seemed like only one was a healer, a girl, the other placing himself and a large sword between his teammate and them. She could hear him call out a warning to his teammate, his grip on his sword increasing.

"Heads-up Karin, we've got trouble. Hurry it up."

"I'm going as fast as I can you imbecile. Just… do something about them!"

Well. They clearly got along well.

Temari reached the swordsman first, her fans slashing at ninja. He ducked under one of her fans, his sword coming up and blocking the other with a grunt. She was surprised he could block her at all. While she wasn't as strong as the rest of her family, she was no slouch.

She snapped out of her thoughts as the swordsman's cheeks puffed up, Temari quickly disengaging and flipping backwards, barely dodging a high-pressure stream of water. She followed the attack, watching it cleanly cut through the stone wall on the other end of the room. She turned back toward her opponent, seeing Sakura reach him and throw one of her powerful punches.

The man had been watching them fight it seemed, not even bothering to try and block the attack. Temari started moving, going to assist Sakura and take the swordsman down. Sakura threw another punch, and the swordsman didn't dodge this time. No, instead, he threw himself into it. Temari's fans were already moving, carefully concentrating her Wind Chakra.

She watched with surprise as Sakura's fist landed, and an eruption of water burst forth, her hand going through the swordsman's body. The man grinned, Sakura pausing in surprise as he raised his sword, bringing it down a moment later.

Temari swung her fans, a small but accurate blade of wind slicing through the swordsman's wrist holding up the sword. There was a splash of water, the sword falling and Sakura snapping out of her daze. She used her free hand and grabbed the sword in mid air, slamming the butte of the handle into the mans head. That, too, exploded into water, the man jumping backward to his teammates side.

Temari stopped next to Sakura, eyeing the swordsman curiously. He had a strange ability but it had to have a limit. His body seemed to always be made of water since he didn't see her attack coming when she sliced at his wrist, so there was probably a limit to how often he could shift forms, or he had to constantly have a source of water or chakra to sustain his form.

"Alright Karin, we really have to go!"

The red-head scowled, but Temari could tell she looked tired. Multiple ninja were getting on their feet, seemingly fully healed again.

"God Suigetsu, can't you do anything right?! Fine, let's get going then!"

The two ran toward a door way at the end of the room, on the other side of the enormous statue. The ninja they had revived followed them, Temari pulling back her fans.

"Wait Temari."

She stopped, looking at Sakura who stabbed the sword she was carrying into the ground.

"There's no point in stopping them. We should help the others and get the mission over with for now."

She eyed the group fleeing the room before sighing, putting down her weapons. She turned, looking at her teammates as they continued their battles. Lee caught her attention first. The power he and his opponent were displaying was frightening. She could feel their blows from here, and she was not eager to put her self in the middle of that, not yet.

That left one other battle. She looked to Sakura, who nodded, silently agreeing with her decision. The two moved quickly, aiming for their new target.

* * *

Yamato watched as his opponent slowly turned toward him, moving away form the wooden wall he had placed in his path. He felt Asuma and his team land behind him, the four readying themselves for the fight ahead.

"Hmm, it seems I will have to dispatch you before I am able to have my rematch with Lee. No matter. As we have never met, I will introduce myself. I am Kimimaro, former leader of the Sound Five."

Yamato nodded to him, drawing upon his chakra and waiting for an attack.

"You're a polite one, aren't you? I'm Yamato, Jonin of the Hidden Leaf."

Kimimaro walked toward them slowly, a sword of bone quickly forming in his hand.

"Polite? Yes, I believe it is only right to act as such in front of others. Unfortunately, you'll find there is a difference between politeness and kindness."

The Reanimated ninja rushed toward him, Yamato quickly slamming a hand to the ground. His unique chakra blossomed outward, wooden pillars bursting through the ground with tremendous force, arcing through the air toward his opponent. Kimimaro dodged around the wooden spears with grace, his attacks missing and slamming into the ground.

Yamato jumped back as Kimimaro reached him, dodged a slash from a sword of bone and watching as Asuma charged in, his trench-knives in hand. Kimimaro brought his sword up, blocking the first slash from Asuma. Asuma moved his attacking hand quickly, moving the blade behind Kimimaros and pulling the ninja closer, his free hand moving to slash through his side.

Asuma jumped back suddenly, bones jumping from Kimimaro's chest and threating to stab through Asuma. Yamato watched as Asuma's team responded, seeing Shikamaru manipulate his shadow and chase after Kimimaro as soon as Asuma began his retreat.

The Sound Five Leader saw the shadow and moved quickly, the bones from his chest re-absorbing back into his body. Yamato placed his hands on the ground, wooden pillars rising from the ground to impede Kimimaro's path. The Sound ninja weaved around the pillars, running away from the shadow that was using his pillars shadows to continue expanding.

Yamato's chakra surged, forming two large walls around the Sound ninja to trap him in place. The shadow expanded, splitting into several tendrils to ensure there was no escape. Kimiamro charged at one of the walls, his form changing as a drill of bone formed on one arm. A tail of flesh and bone spouted out from him, his skin darkening as the drill of bone slammed into the wooden wall, tearing through it without resistance.

Shikamaru stopped his shadow, calling back to him as the grouped up, waiting for Kimimaro's next move. He approached them slowly, the drill from before disappearing and using his now free hand to reach at the nape of his neck.

"God, this guy's body is disgusting. What's with those bones anyway?"

Yamato watched as Kimimaro pulled, a whip made of his spinal cord slowly being formed. Asuma began to explain, raising his trench knives in participation.

"He's probably a member of the Kaguya clan, a clan that uses their bones to fight. They're harder than steel and he can create them from anywhere. Be careful."

Yamato nodded, glancing at Asuma for a moment.

"Know anything about this new form then?"

Asuma shook his head, stepping in front of his team protectively.

"No, I never heard that they could do anything like this. It probably increases his strength somehow, so be careful and cover me."

Yamato quickly nodded as he clapped his hands together, Asuma rushing forward to go on the offensive. He created large wooden stakes behind him, turning to Choji behind him.

"Here, can you use these to attack him. I'd prefer if you all stayed as far away from this fight as you can. Just wait for an opening."

Choji nodded, his hands and arms growing larger and grabbing the wooden spikes, tearing them out of the ground. Yamato turned back to Asuma, the two attacking each other expertly but neither able to land a blow. He saw Ino stand next to him, her hands in a seal and watching the fight closely.

"If I get chance, I can use my Mind Distraction Jutsu to immobilize him for a second. I have to be at least this close to him though."

He nodded, sending small pillars of wood to attack Kimimaro who destroyed them before they could accomplish anything.

"Alright, wait for my signal and then launch your technique."

She nodded toward him, Yamato focusing his attention on holding Kimimaro down. He watched as Asuma ducked under the slash of his sword, kicking away the hand that was holding the whip and kicking at Kimimaro's feet, reveling hidden switch blades in the soles of the mans sandals. They sliced at the ninja's ankles, Wind Chakra making them able to just barely cut deep into the hardened bone underneath.

Kimimaro lost his balance, Asuma jumping upward and planting his feet on Kimimaro's chest, springing off him and separating them. Yamato saw his chance.

"Now!"

Choji threw the spears in his hands, the wooden stakes cleaving through the air and spearing through Kimimaro. The strength behind them stunned the Sound Ninja, the sharpened ends digging into his skin but shattering against the hardened bone underneath.

Ino released her technique, taking control of Kimimaro's movements and stopping him from moving.

"H-he's pretty strong, and the technique isn't working as well as it should! You'll have to hurry!"

Yamato was already moving, pillars of wood with sharpened iron stakes popping out of the ground and latching onto the ninja, trapping him. Shikamaru's shadow was moving before Choji had even thrown his spears, reaching Kimimaro's body quickly.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!"

His shadow spread around Kimimaro's body, several spears of darkness rising a moment later and impaling Kimimaro. He was careful, targeting several of his joints to ensure that Kimimaro couldn't use his bones to block the attack. They speared through his body, then dug back into the ground, holding him down.

Asuma moved quickly, unfurling the scroll that Naruto had given him and placing a finger on his Kimimaro's forehead. Asuma jumped back, a spear of bone launching outward and trying to stab him, but Asuma dodged it, a tether of chakra following the finger that he had touched Kimimaro with. He toughed the scroll, using his own chakra to pull at Kimimaro's.

"Seal!"

There was a moment of struggle, Yamato tightening the wooden shackles around Kimimaro's body. He saw Asuma struggling, Kimimaro resisting being sealed away. He heard a roar, seeing Choji rush past him and launch himself into the air.

The boy reared a fist backward, launching his attack when he got close enough, his fist expanding several times its normal size. Yamato saw the Sound ninja form several sharpened bones to deter Choji, but he didn't stop, slamming his enlarged fist into Kimimaro with impressive force.

Kimimaro's concentration was broken, Asuma now able to pull Kimimaro into the seal. Yamato watched as Kimimaro disappeared, seeing a sad smile on the pale boys face. He said something, but he was too far away to hear. Yamato ran over to Asuma, seeing him pant lightly as he knelt next to the scroll.

Yamato looked at the scroll, picking it up and rolling it back up. He placed it in his pouch, helping Asuma to his feet.

"You alright?"

Asuma nodded, gently pushing him away and standing on his own feet.

"Yeah, just didn't expect it to be that difficult. If he was that hard, then how hard is it going to be to seal away the Raikage?"

The rest of Asuma's team met up with them, Shikamaru hearing Asuma's question.

"I don't think it'll be quite the same. From what he was saying, Kimimaro was a member of Orochimaru's forces and probably very loyal as well. He was fighting against the sealing because he was loyal to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I don't think the Raikage will be of the same mindset."

Yamato nodded addressing Team Asuma.

"Right, speaking of the Raikage, we should get moving and help- "

He stopped when a loud crash sounded behind him. He and Team Asuma turned, their guard raised as they tried to find out what had happened.

"Gah, dammit! That fucking hurt! How can someone so small hit that damn hard anyway?"

Yamato's eyes widened seeing one of the Akatsuki members climb out a crater, the one with a scythe. A second Akatsuki member landed next to him, the two not even facing their direction.

"Perhaps you should try and dodge next time, Hidan. If you're going to complain every time you feel pain, then maybe try to avoid it in the first place."

Two ninja landed across from them, Sakura and Temari. Yamato understood now. They must have finished the other ninja around them and attacked the Akatsuki members, trying to stop the ritual.

"Oh, shut up Kakuzu. Are we going to fight or run, cause honestly I couldn't really careless at this point. I just want out of this stupid cave or village or whatever the hell it's supposed to be."

Yamato looked toward the exit behind him, creating wooden walls to block it off. He turned back, seeing one of them, Kakuzu glare at him. He met him with his own determined eyes.

"It seems we'll have to fight our way out. Try not to die again, Hidan. I'm getting tired of pulling you back together."

"Tch, whatever. The pink-haired bitch is mine, so stay out of- "

Kakuzu grabbed his partner by the back of his collar, throwing him behind him and toward Yamato and Team Asuma. Hidan landed promptly on his face, getting up quickly and clearly slightly peeved.

"The hell Kakuzu!?"

His partner walked toward Sakura and Temari slowly, black threads coming out of his sleeves.

"These two are obviously the stronger of this bunch and I don't trust you to not get killed by them. Deal with the weaklings for now. I'll take care of them."

Hidan growled, grabbing his scythe from behind his back. Yamato could hear him grumbling about something but didn't pay attention to it. He gathered his chakra, and slammed a palm to the ground, wooden pillars rising and rushing toward their new opponent.

* * *

Hinata panted heavily, her legs burning as she continued the exercise. She looked over to her trainer, watching as he calmly read a book with his one eye.

"H-how much longer do we have to do this S-Sasuke sensei?"

Sasuke glanced over to her, then looked up. He looked back toward the book.

"Till the sun sets, probably."

She heard Neji sigh beside her, clearly getting a bit frustrated at their 'training'.

"And how exactly is stomping on the ground going to help us?"

Sasuke closed the book, walking up to them.

"Well, since you've used most of your chakra this morning for our ninjutsu training, we're moving on to physical training. Naruto and Lee have created several techniques that require the absolute limit of skill and strength to perform. They may seem rather strange, but they work. Don't bother to ask me how the physics of it work because I honestly couldn't."

Sasuke sighed, stretching his legs.

"The first technique requires a large amount of strength in the legs. This one eventually leads to a couple others and is very useful so it's best to start here. At the very minimum, you have to be able to kick the ground ten times in the blink of an eye. If you can, well…"

Hinata gasped lightly as Sasuke disappeared, a voice sounding behind her as she quickly spun.

"You can move at extremely high speeds for a short distance."

Neji nodded sagely, a hand cusping his chin.

"Yes, you're right, that makes no sense at all."

Sasuke merely shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Like I said, it works. This training may seem strange but it all works out in the end. Anyway, keep going. After tonight, we'll be switching between physical exercises and ninjutsu training every day."

Hinata sighed, looking at the falling sun in the sky. Sunset, huh? That left her with about another hour or two of training before the sun began to disappear over the horizon. She jumped up and down a bit before slamming a foot down onto the grown. Neji continued as well but decided to make conversation with Sasuke as he trained.

"So… you said this leads to different techniques… right? What other techniques could we… learn?"

Neji had to stop every now and then to exert himself, but Sasuke answered nonetheless.

"Honestly better to just show them to you when you're ready. There's no point trying to show you now, and it'll give you something to look forward to."

Neji nodded, the two Hyuga continuing their exercise until the sky began to shift colors. Sasuke clapped loudly, startling her and forcing her to look at him.

"That's enough for now. We should head back home for now."

Hinata leaned forward, nodding rapidly as she tried to move on jellied legs. She almost fell over until Neji caught her, helping her back to her feet. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, Neji."

He nodded, the two following Sasuke as they made their way back to the Uchiha Compound. She stared at Sasuke's back as she thought back to her past, thinking about the young Uchiha. He had changed a lot since the academy. Back then, he always seemed so angry, so cold and full of hate. Now? Things seemed to have changed.

He was quiet now, but far kinder as well. He was more understanding, patient and calm. Before, he always seemed so frustrated, trying to chase after Naruto's shadow. It wasn't like that anymore. The two seemed like friends now, maybe even more than that. Sasuke seemed to trust Naruto in a way that she believed his younger self never could.

Whenever he talked about him he always mentioned how much stronger and better Naruto was than him. Before, that admittance would have been out of anger, out of wounded pride. But this Sasuke seemed proud of it. He seemed to revere Naruto as someone he could look up to and be proud of, no longer a goal for him to reach and attain. It was a startling realization, and it was even more baffling that Sasuke never seemed to realize that the change even happened.

She couldn't help but wonder what would happen of this Sasuke met his younger self…

"Hinata, is everything ok?"

She blinked owlishly as she realized she wasn't walking anymore. She shook her head and gave Sasuke a smile and a small yet slightly nervous thumbs-up.

"J-just fine!"

Sasuke nodded, turning back to their home, or rather, what was left. It seemed that the construction crew had already gone to work in their absence. She had forgotten that they were going to be tearing down the house today to make room for this new mansion Naruto wanted. Luckily, the crew were kind enough to gather and pack everyone's belongings.

Sasuke sighed, grabbing a couple of very large bags and hauling them onto his shoulders. He turned to face them and gestured his head further down the road.

"I'll come back and get everyone else's stuff. For now, there should be an empty house we can use further down the road."

The two nodded, following Sasuke toward the front of a small house. They walked in, Sasuke barely managing to squeeze into the door. Hinata walked in, coughing as soon as she took a breath. She waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get the dust away from her mouth.

"I-it's a little dusty…"

Sasuke nodded, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"Start opening the windows and meet me out front."

The three opened all the doors and windows in the home, meeting outside at the front door. Sasuke stood in front of the door with a hand outstretched, Hinata having an inkling of what he was about to do. There was a rush of chakra, a blast of wind rushing through Sasuke's palm and through the front door.

Clouds of dust erupted out of the windows around the house, Hinata giving Sasuke a dead-pan expression at the strategy.

"Well that's one way to do it."

Sasuke and Neji walked back in, Hinata following close behind them. She stretched her legs, trying to get the sore feeling out of them but not quite managing to do so. Sasuke headed toward the kitchen, calling out to them as he did so.

"I'm going to start making food and grab everyone else's stuff. You guys get settled in for now. There are three bedrooms here so pick whichever you want."

Hinata nodded, and walked throughout the house, walking in to one of the bedrooms and gazing lovingly at the bed. She plopped down on it with a content sigh, glad to be off of her aching feet. She ignored the small puff of dust that erupted when she did so, to comfortable to pay it any mind. She stared at the wooden ceiling in thought, wondering how she even got here in the first place.

A few days ago she was a member of the Hyuga Branch family, under constant scrutiny from the Main Branch, constant expectations thrust upon from both the Main and Branch families. She was free from that now. Naruto had saved her from the clutches of the Hyuga, whether she wanted it or not.

No, she knew this was what she wanted. She was so tired of the Hyuga and their way of life. But that didn't mean she was through with them. She may not have agreed with Neji's ways, but she wanted the same thing as he did. She wanted to free the Branch family, and to do that she needed strength.

She sat up, looking at the window beside her and toward the setting sun. Naruto was out there right now, no doubt fighting some insanely powerful enemy with a grin on his face, just like always. He was always so strong, so unbelievably powerful. She wanted to be like that, to be able to do whatever she wanted because he was just _that_ strong.

With Naruto's help, she could do it. With all of their help she could free the Branch family, and show her father that she didn't need him or his family, she had one of her own.

' _Naruto, you're probably in another fight for your life, aren't you? Knowing you, you're probably enjoying every second of it.'_

* * *

Doffy was not enjoying this fight. He had failed to account for the fact the these two were once student and teacher. The two covered their strengths and weaknesses perfectly, moving in perfect sync with the strength and skill only a Kage could possess. The two truly had earned the name Hokage, and they were giving him a wonderful time.

"Ever White!"

White strings erupted from his hands, Doffy infusing them with Fire Chakra, turning the sea of strings into a scorching wave of death. The two enemy ninja jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Doffy raised his hands upward, the strings rising with him.

"Flap Thread!"

The strings formed together to create hundreds of flaming spears. They burned through the air toward his enemies, the two Hokage acting quickly to negate the attack. The Second Hokage took a breath, weaving a large amount of chakra.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave!"

A torrent of water exploded outward, slamming into his strings and causing an explosion of steam. His strings cooled but they kept moving, the two Kage shifting in midair to dodge the spears.

"Black Knight!"

The spears next to them shifted, forming multiple string clones with their palms facing outward.

"Overheat!"

Their voices were all in sync as multiple beams of flame fired out toward his opponents. Doffy saw Tobirama give Hiruzen a look, already wary of what was about to happen. Hiruzen turned toward him, his voice echoing out suddenly.

"Look Naruto! He's going to- "

There was a flash of light, and Doffy knew what Hiruzen was talking about.

' _Motherfu- '_

He jumped to the side, feeling a kunai graze against his Haki enhanced skin, Tobirama appearing next to him while carrying Hiruzen on his shoulder. Doffy grit his teeth, a pulse of chakra moving through his body and finding the Flying Thunder God seal that was placed on him. He placed a hand on his side, destroying it and jumping away for his opponents.

' _He knows the Flying Thunder God as well. How wonderful.'_

He charged his opponents, Hiruzen rushing to meet him. Lightning chakra flowed through his body, enhancing him as he lashed out with a powerful kick. Hiruzen ducked under it at the last second, pulling out a kunai to slash at the leg rooted to the ground.

Strings sprung from the leg Hiruzen was aiming at, Lightning chakra causing them to move quickly and erratically, spearing through the Third Hokage in multiple places. Doffy jumped suddenly cutting the Lightning chakra as Tobirama fired a wave of water toward him. He landed on a branch, watching as Tobirama covered the Old Man as he recovered.

Doffy jumped off the branch, rocketing toward the Second Hokage. Tobirama took a breath, gathering chakra.

"Water Style: Severing Wave!"

A jet of water erupted at high speed, Doffy jumping off the air and dodging the attack. He lashed out with a kick, sending a blade of wind toward the water user. Hurizen had clearly recovered, slamming a foot down and creating a wall of bedrock in front of his attack. The blade of wind carved a scar into the wall but couldn't cut through.

Doffy charged toward it anyway, enhancing his body with Lightning Chakra and tightening his muscles, acting as a human torpedo and slamming into the defensive wall. He burst through with ease, landing on the ground and ducking under a punch from Tobirama.

He grabbed the mans arm and lifted him off the ground, throwing him toward Hiruzen who moved around his airborne sensei and rushed toward him. Hiruzen sent an open palm toward him, Doffy jumping backward from the attack, not prepared for a blast of wind to erupt from the man's palm, slamming into his chest.

The wind disrupted his Lightning Armor, Doffy firing off his strings toward the Third. Hiruzen weaved around the strings, tracking the near invisible needles perfectly and gathering more chakra, firing several fireballs into the air. Doffy kicked off the air and changed direction, watching as the flames arced through the sky and chased after him.

His Haki sensed Hiruzen make a Shadow Clone, spears of stone rising from the ground at a fast pace. He dodged both, feeling waves of heat splash against his Haki and stone crumble near his Lightning Armor. He turned, hearing another attack come toward him, Tobirama recovering from his throw.

"Water Style: Surface Cutter!"

A blade of water moved along the ground, Doffy bringing up his hands and curling into a ball, raising his defenses to its peak. The blade of water slammed into him, cutting into his forearms slightly. He pushed, shattering the blade of water, and gathering his chakra, firing multiple bullets of water at the arcing flames above him, extinguishing them.

He jumped off the air and into the sky, aiming for the clone making the Earth Spears. He raised a finger, firing a string toward the opponent. The clone jumped back, seeing the attack coming. Doffy manipulated the string in midair, bouncing it off the ground and off a nearby tree, landing it on the back of the clone's neck.

Hiruzen glanced at his clone in confusion and wasn't prepared for his clone to land an earth-shattering punch to his temple. Hiruzen went flying, Doffy grinning as he called out the name of his technique.

"Parasite String!"

He turned to Tobirama, wanting to deal with him while Hiruzen was distracted. He forced the Hiruzen clone to create signs, making it perform a fire jutsu toward its teacher.

"Fire Style: Great Flame Annihilation!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Their jutsu combined, the clone disappearing a second later, but it was too late. A massive wall of flame marched toward Tobirama, who tried to fight against the attack.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

An equally large wall of water met his wall of flame, the two forces meeting and exploding into a massive cloud of steam. But Doffy wasn't paying any attention to that anymore. He turned to where Hiruzen was flying, moving quickly and gathering his chakra.

"Break White!"

Two large waves of strings formed from his palms, one racing toward Hiruzen just as he landed, the other just beside him. Hiruzen looked up, but wasn't fast enough to escape, the sheet of strings wrapping around him. The other worked perfectly, Tobirama appearing right next to Hiruzen with the Flying Thunder God, just like he thought he would.

His strings bound around them tightly, ensuring they wouldn't go free and formed a round sphere around them. He reached into his pouch quickly, grabbing a brush and ink and quickly drawing on the sphere holding Tobirama.

The man watched him curiously, looking at the seal he was making through the reflection of his cracked sunglasses.

"Rather impressive work young man. I must say, little Saru raised a fine successor."

He gave the Second Hokage a look, not replying. The seal was done, Doffy making a seal with one hand and placing another on the seal he created. The seal began to glow, the Second Hokage deciding to give some departing words.

"Keep the Leaf safe, young shinobi."

The Second disappeared, being drawn into the seal. Doffy pulled, his strings following his hand and forming a much smaller orb, the seal still written on it. He placed the orb containing the Second in his pouch, quickly absorbing the shell left behind to get some of his chakra back.

He walked over to Hiruzen's prison, drawing the seal once again at a much slower pace. There was a silence between the two, Hiruzen patiently watching as Doffy continued his work.

"Your hands are shaking, Naruto."

He stopped, his eyes shifting upward to look the old man in the eyes. He was met with a soft smile causing him to scowl. He continued his work, steadying his hand. Hiruzen kept talking.

"It's ok Naruto, it wasn't your fault."

He growled at the man's words.

"Shut up old man, I don't need your pity."

Hiruzen chuckled lightly, leaning back his head in his prison.

"Yes, you're far too strong for that, aren't you?"

He didn't respond, trying to finish the seal and steady his hand.

" _Damnit."_

He swore under his breath, his strings moving to erase a mistake he made in the seal. He continued, stopping briefly as Hiruzen continued to speak.

"It's rather funny. You were always one who had no issues speaking the loudest, being the center of attention. But in times like these, you are always so silent. Perhaps if I had raised you better, you wouldn't be so closed off."

He felt the brush in his hands crack, forcing him to stop. He looked up, seeing the old man with a somber smile on his face. He knew what that smile was, it was one filled with regret.

"Shut up old man. You did just fine."

He continued, being careful not to further damage his brush.

"Did I really? Maybe if I had done something different, been harsher with Jiraiya perhaps, we wouldn't be here now. Maybe I wouldn't have to leave you with my mistakes."

He looked up, his brush moving mechanically as he formed the seal.

"Mistakes?"

Hiruzen nodded sadly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Orochimaru, my other two idiots I call students. I may not have been around for a while, but I have a feeling those two are putting everything on your shoulders. They see the same thing I did, the potential for you to be the greatest Hokage our village has ever seen."

He snorted, agreeing with the old man.

"Yeah, you've certainly got that right. Why they're so insistent on it I'll never understand."

Hiruzen chuckled, shifting slightly in his white prison as he explained.

"It's an effect you have on people, Naruto. Though I can't quite explain it, you have the ability to make people trust you with everything they have. Maybe its your strength, or just your personality. Who knows."

He looked up toward the old man, eyeing him curiously.

"Did you want the same thing then? You wanted me to be Hokage as well?"

Hiruzen nodded, looking into the sky reminiscently.

"Yes, I wouldn't have minded you being my heir, but I wanted it to be your choice, not mine. I knew that for you to truly be a great Hokage, it had to be your choice, I couldn't force you into it. I'm betting my students don't agree."

Doffy didn't answer, his silence answering the question.

"I can't tell you how much I wish I had done things differently. Did just a bit less paperwork, less time arguing with my bull-headed son. I wish I could have shown you how much you and the Leaf meant to me."

He stayed in silence, getting close to finishing the seal.

"It seems you're almost done. Protect the Leaf for me, will yo- "

"Old Man, you did a wonderful job. Thank you, for everything."

He stared at the seal in its completed form. His hand placed upon it, chakra coursing through him and through the seal, trying to activate it. It never did. He looked up, seeing an empty prison as ashes blew through the trees. The Third Hokage had moved on.

Doffy turned around, facing toward the Hidden Sound village. He jumped into the air, his Haki sensing Lee and the others deep beneath the surface of the earth. He had had enough of this. This was going to end, now.

He arrived directly above Lee and the others and fly straight into the air. He passed the clouds, and hung int the air for a moment, looking at the setting sun. He turned back toward the ground, kicking off the air and rushing toward earth. Chakra coursed through his body, leaking out of him as it pumped through his body.

Lightning coursed through him, his Haki covering him completely as he slammed into the surface below. The crust of the earth shattered, a scar forming across the land from the force of his impact. Bedrock exploded outward and into the sky as he made contact, a mushroom cloud of atomized rock forming above him.

Doffy kicked off the air to stop his moment, stopping just above the ground of the room Lee and his team were in. He grinned, his rage boiling as the Nine Tails chakra began coursing through him. He looked up, releasing a blast of chakra to clear the smoke and debris around him.

The light from the orange sky above him wasn't much, but it was more than enough to tell him he was where he was supposed to be. He faced the grotesque statue siphoning off the Jinchuuriki's chakra. He pointed an open palm toward it, the Nine Tails Chakra responding to his will. He felt it try and take over, the hatred of the Nine Tails, hundreds of years of malice and rage trying to overpower his own.

It never stood a chance.

" **Maximum Overheat!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, terribly sorry about the wait for this one. We don't really have an excuse other than more hours at work, us finally watching My Hero Academia, and falling in love with it, and us trying to 100% the new spiderman game. It took a bit to get the money for the ultimate edition but we're enjoying every penny of it damn it! No joke, Spiderman is one of our favorite comic book characters (as in literally one of us, the other isn't that into them). Still even have an old Spiderman blanket from when we were, like, ten, and we still use it!

In all seriousness though we'll try not to have another bout of laziness again. It really came down to we didn't want to write cause there were other things to do or watch. MHA, Dragon Ball Super, Overwatch, JoJo, and so on. To mitigate that, we're announcing that the next chapter will be around this Saturday! Give or take a day. So yeah, let us know what you thought of this chapter. We thought it was a bit 'meh' since we're getting back in the swing of things so give us a chapter or two to get used to it all again.

Oh, and we forgot to give a thank you for the guy that recommended us on reddit. Thank you Ayethatsdre for the compliments and the recommendation! We appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** A short one here, yes we know. We weren't really feeling this one unfortunately so sorry if it's not up to par. We also wanted to bring up something that a guest review said:

"Excellent chapter, though I have a question. The beasts have to be extracted in order if I'm not mistaken. I assume they offed the Two-tails, but to extract the Seven-tails, that means they already finished the other 3-6 tails? Does that mean the only other target is the Eight-tails before Naruto?"

There may be an order that they are extracted but 1 to 9 isn't it. We know for sure that Kurama has to be sealed last but other than that nothing else. For proof, if you look at episode 83 of Shippuden, you'll see that 4 of the Gedo Mazo's eyes are open during Yugito's sealing, meaning that the Two Tails is at least the Fourth one being sealed.

Anyways, that's pretty much it. We'll probably start writing again tomorrow and have the next chapter up next week sometime. See ya!

* * *

Chapter 22

The Third Raikage was a powerful opponent. His Lightning Armor raise his already impressive strength, speed and durability to inhuman levels. His large body was surprising quick and flexible, making his speed seem unnatural.

Even so, Vergo's own strength was nothing to scoff at. His biggest issue was dealing with the Lightning Armor. He wasn't very good with Wind, more attuned to Earth and Fire and wasn't confident that his Wind ninjutsu could effectively cancel out the Thirds Lightening Armor.

His only option was to use Earth Chakra, his best element, to cancel out the Lightning Armor's effect. A difficult and chakra consuming task, especially considering how much chakra he had used to get them this far. Even so, he was up for the challenge.

Vergo pushed, moving the Hell Stab that he had blocked away and striking the Raikage with his weapon, a sickening crack echoing outward. The Raikage ignored the attack, his Lightning armor protecting him from the majority of the blow. The Third lashed out with a punch, the attack's speed surprising Vergo, allowing it to crash into his stomach.

A blast of air echoed past Vergo, the room shaking slightly from the force of the attack. Vergo straitened his body, responding with his own fist into the man's jaw. He felt the Lightning armor begin to resist the attack, Vergo pumping mass amounts of Earth Chakra into his fist, eating away at the armor at an expensive cost.

His attack landed true, the Third forced to take a step back from the strength behind the blow. Their eyes gleamed, chakra flooding through them as they began to exchange blows, neither worried about blocking the others attacks. The strength of the Raikage's blows ripped apart Vergo's trench coat, revealing his muscled physique underneath, covered in a layer of black Haki.

Vergo's fists flashed forward, landing blow after blow on the Raikage, Earth Chakra empowering his body as his Haki pulsed within him, covering his body entirely. Steam seemed to exude off him, his face impassive as he weathered the lightning strikes that were the Raikage's punches. He refused to falter, waiting for the opportunity to change the flow of the battle.

Then, he saw it, a punch that was pulled back to far, begging to be overextended. Vergo ducked underneath the stroke of lightning disguised as a fist, feeling the crackling of electricity run against his skin. He lashed out with a kick, aimed at the Third Raikage's kneecap. He felt the Third's Lightning Armor resist his attack, Vergo following through with a surge of strength and Haki, using his Earth Chakra to protect himself from electrocution.

The Third dodged the attack, his form disappearing in a rush of speed. Vergo jumped to the side, dodging the Three Fingered Assault from behind, swinging his weapon at the powerful ninja.

"Demon Bamboo!"

The Third crossed his arms, a powerful shockwave striking him, the Third sliding across the ground while holding his guard. The walls and floor buffeted by the shockwave shattered, unable to handle the strength of the blow. Vergo rushed in while the Third was recovering, putting the end of the bamboo to his lips. He breathed in heavily, Fire Chakra coursing through him and his lips, travelling through the bamboo.

A bullet of flame erupted from the weapon, coursing through the air at incredible speed. It burned hot and bright, like a star rocketing toward the Third Raikage. The ground beneath it began to sizzle and bubble, the immense heat melting the rock below. The Raikage saw the attack coming, but was unable to dodge, the flame reaching him in less than a second.

"Cruel Sun!"

The attack exploded, the speed of the projectile making the explosion travel forward, toward Vergo's opponent. The flame seared through the walls behind the Raikage, reducing the rock to ash. Vergo stopped, waiting for his attack to dissipate, his weapon raised and ready for any opposition.

The smoke and ash cleared, Vergo seeing the result of his attack. The Third stood there, the right half of his body gone, his left arm pointing forward with a single finger extended. The Raikage gave him an amused smile, Vergo gathering his chakra.

"Hell Stab: One Fingered Assault."

Vergo ran forward, the Third moving to meet him. The Raikage jabbed the single finger toward him, a spear of concentrated lightning heading straight toward him. Vergo didn't blink, raising his weapon and batting the attack away, his other hand raised and heading toward the Third's chest. Earth Chakra flowed through him, large amounts of his chakra being used to cancel out the Lightning Chakra's effects.

"Finger Pistol!"

His attack landed, Vergo's finger cleanly spearing through the Third's Armor and chest. He switched elements, pain blossoming forward as the Third's lightning coursed through him freely. Fire Chakra ran through his body, through his arm and into his finger, being condensed into a single point, firing outward a second later.

"Cruel Sun!"

An explosion of heat, flames erupting through the Raikage's body as a wave of force blasted the two apart. Vergo landed on his feet, several meters away from his original position. He glanced at his finger, the appendage twisting at an odd angle and blackened, not from his Haki. He grabbed the appendage, pulling it straight with a sickening crack and flexing it slowly, shoving away the pain. He looked forward, the Raikage laying on the ground and unmoving, not surprising given that most of his body was gone, only the head remaining.

He walked forward, approaching the Raikage's head and pulling out the scroll Doffy had given him. He knelt down when he reached his target, a single knee touching the ground as he unraveled the scroll along the ruined floor. He reached out with a hand, turning the head so he could see the Raikage's face, watching as ash began to settle around his neck, desperately trying to heal him.

"Ha ha ha! An impressive attack, but don't think I would have fallen for it if I were alive. You're one of the only ones who managed to pierce my Lightning Armor, so feel proud, boy."

He didn't reply, giving the Third a brief nod and placing a finger to the top of his forhead. He pulled away, a line of chakra following and connecting to his finger, with Vergo began to move toward the seal.

"Hold on a minute."

Vergo stopped, giving the Third a look.

"What is it?"

The Third gave him a serious look, Vergo listening to his words carefully.

"Listen, I don't know who these guys are or why they brought me back like this but I should warn you, if you plan to fight them you'll be in for a rough time."

Vergo tilted his head slightly.

"Oh? How so?"

The Third narrowed his eyes, seeming to struggle slightly.

"Already I can feel that snake-like man trying to stop me from talking, so I'll be quick. Before I left, the man reviving us has been improving, beginning to experiment on our bodies and trying to improve us. Like I said before, if I were alive I never would have fallen for that attack before or been so simple in my attacks. With the improvements that he's making, the advantage you get from that will start to dwindle, us reanimations regenerating faster and becoming even stronger than when we were alive."

Vergo gave his words a thought, curious about something.

"If that's so, then why did they send you, someone who hadn't been improved yet?"

The Third nodded, Vergo realizing that he had regained a portion of his upper body, becoming wary.

"That last attack of yours destroyed something they put in my body, probably meant to pull me out in case things got bad. Guess you were just too quick though."

' _It was most likely the Flying Thunder God technique, or a version of it. They're using Minato to place or extract their reanimations quickly now. But if they placed them on the reanimations, then surely…'_

Vergo moved quickly, sealing away the Third Raikage, looking over as at his team fighting the Akatsuki members. He rolled up the scroll, putting it away and kicking off the ground, rushing toward one of the Akatsuki members. He pulled back his weapon, ready to unleash his attack with all his strength.

There was an explosion, throwing him backward as light from a setting sun began to fil the room. Vergo landed on his feet, looking up to see what had happened.

" **Maximum Overheat!"**

* * *

Sakura eyed her opponent carefully, her fists raised as she gave a brief glance at the man she had punched. She was honestly surprised he was still alive, that attack was supposed to destroy his internal organs, considering that he had his guard down.

Still, he was moving about just fine, only a trail of blood leaking down his chin from his mouth, not bothered by the damage at all. These two were partners, so the one in front of her was probably just as durable, that meant flat-out strength was a no-go here.

She gave a brief look toward Temari, wanting to assemble a quick strategy before they were attacked. It seemed she was too slow, Kakuzu kicking off the ground, cracking the ground beneath him and rushing forward. She narrowed her eyes, moving to meet him and swinging a hand toward him, her chakra extending into a long, sword-like chakra scalpel.

The Akatsuki member touched the ground, changing direction in an instant and stopping his momentum. He ducked low, kicking upward at her wrist, the Chakra scalpel missing him completely. He twirled while still low to the ground, his foot snapping out and landing a harsh kick to her stomach.

The blow knocked the wind out of her, Sakura immediately concentrating, grabbing hold of the functions of her body and not letting the loss of air bother her. She used her other hand and slashed at the extended leg, Kakuzu pulling his leg back ward and swiping his hand, a blade of air rushing toward her.

She jumped to the side, her body recovering and allowing her to breath normally again. She saw Temari rush forward, her razor-sharp fans slashing at the ninja, who dodged them with extreme precision. Temari swung wide, both Kakuzu and Sakura seeing the mistake. The ninja grabbed Temari's wrist, the mans hand darkening and twisting, forcing Temari to drop the fan.

Sakura acted quickly, placing her hands on the ground, calling upon the earth around the two. Spikes erupted outward between the two, aimed at Kakuzu, who jumped backward slightly, his arms a blur as he smashed the stone spears to pieces. Temari jumped backward and regrouped with her, holding her wrist with a grimace. She summed up their predicament with a single sentence.

"He's good."

She nodded, thinking for a moment about their opponent. He reminded her of an evil version of Kakashi, using superior skill and strategy to pick them apart rather than brute force. This was going to be a difficult fight.

She gently grabbed Temari's hand, keeping an eye on Kakuzu while green chakra flowed through her, healing the sprained wrist that Kakuzu had given Temari. She finished the act quickly, moving to attack Kakuzu, not comfortable with letting the man make the first move.

She jumped into the air, a kick cutting through the air that the man blocked, his skin darkening once again as a shockwave echoed outward, Kakuzu's arm buckling for a moment from the strength of her attack. He held on, however, his arms moving quickly and grabbing her leg, pulling her over him and slamming her into the ground.

She weathered the blow, looking up toward Kakuzu and spitting, firing hidden poisoned needles at her opponent's face. His skin darkened again, the needles merely bouncing off as he raised a fist, preparing to slam it into her prone form. He jumped away suddenly, a blast of air rushing past where he once was. Sakura got up quickly, healing her injuries and rushing to join Temari who was engaging Kakuzu.

She watched Kakuzu grab ahold of Temari's fan, crumpling the steel like paper, catching Temari off guard. Sakura reached them, a fist flying through the air, her scalpel aimed toward the man's heart through his back.

She saw a flicker of movement, both her and Temari jumping backward to evade it. Black threads erupted from the man's sleeves once again, this time being more than for show. They moved like lightning, spearing into her previous position and digging into the stone floor like paper.

Kakuzu raised his hands, the threads swaying in the air and waiting for their assault. She clicked her tongue, wondering what to do next. The man was already strong, and now he just made this more difficult. She took it back, he wasn't like an evil Kakashi, he was Naruto-like, though she wished she didn't have to face any version of Naruto.

She raised her scalpels, Sakura seeing Temari pull out some Wind enhanced kunai. She nodded toward her, the two rushing in to attack their opponent. The threads attacked instantly, coiling and launching through the air like a snake. She calmed herself, her eyes taking in each and every movement of the strings. Her body moved, dodging around the strings, bending and folding like a piece of paper, steadily moving closer and closer to her opponent.

' _Paper-art…'_

She reached him, her hand snapping forward, her Chakra Scalpel digging into Kakuzu's flesh. The man paid it no attention, Sakura seeing that Temari was still struggling with the threads. Kakuzu stepped toward her, the arm she had stabbed seemed to extend, separating into segments with the black thread connecting them together.

It began to wrap around her arm, Sakura pulling her arm away immediately, her chakra moving to cover her escape. Stone spears began to rise, threatening to spear through the ninja. They crashed against his body, crumbling upon impact, Sakura looking worried at the sight. She backflipped away, the strings and Kakuzu extended arm stopping in their chase.

' _He's using the same technique Lee and Naruto use, infusing himself with Earth Chakra to enhance their durability. I could try and do the same, but I've never tried it before. It'd probably just be a waste of chakra. I need to dodge his attacks and use my chakra scalpels to cut through his defense.'_

Her last attack had been successful, she just needed to hit a vital spot next time. She put an arm in front of her face, a blast of wind exploding from Temari's large fan, the storm of wind blades slicing through many of Kakuzu's threads.

She moved, seeing her chance as Kakuzu turned toward her teammate. She went through hand seals, taking a breath and releasing it a moment later, along with the chakra that she had gathered.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

The ring of water shot forward, Sakura carefully controlling, slowing it down as soon as it touched Kakuzu. The water Stopped abruptly, Sakura sticking a palm into the wall of water seemingly floating in the air.

"Water Style" Water Prison Jutsu!"

The water condensed, locking Kakuzu in place, Sakura running toward the man with one hand inside the tunnel of water, the other with a large Chakra Scalpel. She reached him, a hand reaching out, attempting to spear through his heart. Kakuzu broke through at the last minute, jumping forward and turning, his threads moving to pierce her. She pointed her chakra scalpel, guiding the Water Chakra through it and out the sharpened point.

"Water Scalpel!"

A thin jet of water shot out, the beam spreading as it fired, piercing Kakuzu through his chest. The man flew backward, tumbling along the ground as Sakura released her various techniques. The roof of the water vortex fell onto her, cooling her down as she panted, Temari jumping to her side immediately. She gave her a small smile, Temari responding with an amused smirk.

"Water scalpel? Really?"

Sakura stood up straight, a small pout on her face as she looked away from Temari, crossing her arms.

"I came up with it on the spot, ok?"

Temari didn't respond, Sakura hoping that she didn't catch the lie. She felt the other girl elbow her, Sakura looking back toward her curiously. She was looking at Kakuzu's corpse, Sakura looking toward it in confusion as well. Her eyes widened, Sakura raising her fists as she tried to understand what was happening.

Corpses weren't supposed to move.

' _Is he a reanimation? No, the sclerae of his eyes aren't black, and he isn't regenerating. So how is he still alive?'_

"I underestimated you, a mistake I will not make again."

Sakura looked on as Kakuzu got to his feet, the hole in his chest quickly being consumed by threads.

"To think that I would lose my own Earth heart to a couple of kids. I've grown complacent."

Sakura saw something fly out of Kakuzu's coat, landing on the ground in front of them. It was a white mask, with a wide mouth and red lips. She looked back at Kakuzu, who seemed to have his eyes trained directly on her.

"It seems I will need a new Earth Heart to replace mine. Yours should do nicely."

' _A new heart? He has multiple?'_

Three black masses of threads jumped out of Kakuzu's back and into the air, each one bearing another mask.

"Now die!"

Sakura panicked, a shower of lightning coming from one mask, mixing with a torrent of water blasted by another. A tornado of wind formed from another mask blending with the onslaught of white-hot flames Kakuzu himself unleashed.

She looked at the tornado of elements, trying to figure out what she could do. It shouldn't be possible. A ninja shouldn't be able to use multiple natures at once without a bloodline, and no ninja should be able to use four at once like this.

"Sakura!"

She looked over, seeing Temari fire a blast of wind, trying to stop the attack. Sakura shook herself out of her stupor, placing her hands on the ground beneath her. The floor in front of them raised upward, the attack slowed by Temari's wind slamming into the wall of earth that she created.

She focused her chakra, trying desperately to hold the wall together. She looked at the wall, seeing a crack form. She looked toward Temari, trying to tell her to run before she heard a crash. She turned back toward the wall, seeing Kakuzu's form rush through a newly made hole in her defense, appearing in front of her a second later.

She raised a fist from the ground, trying to land a strike but she wasn't fast enough, Kakuzu landed a powerful blow to the side of her face. She heard Temari call her name but was cut off, something attacking her. Sakura was driven into the ground, the earth beneath her giving way. Her chakra moved to heal the damage, but she was beginning to run low, that last wall of stone taking much of her chakra away from her.

She felt a foot crash into her stomach, making her close her eyes and yell out in pain, the scream not lasting as the wind was driven from her. She lashed out blindly with a kick, not managing to hit her opponent.

She opened her eyes, seeing a fist come down toward her throat. She rolled, dodging the attack and feeling it carve deep into the ground. She rolled to her feet, panting as she watched her opponent. Then, she remembered Temari, looking over and seeing her desperately try and dodge the attacks of those thread monsters. She grimaced, looking back toward Kakuzu and trying to think of a plan.

He was better than them, there was no way around it. And with those thread monsters he was even more dangerous, now able to take away their numbers advantage. She looked over toward Temari, making her decision.

She placed a hand on the ground, focusing more of her dwindling chakra and creating several walls around Kakuzu as fast as she could, trapping him for a moment. She turned and rushed to help Temari, eager to destroy the puppets Kakuzu created.

' _The moment he released those things was when we were overwhelmed. If we can destroy them quickly when can regain the upper hand.'_

She thought back to Kakuzu's words, trying to piece together how he hadn't died but was unable, too much adrenaline flowing through her.

' _I'll just go for the masks on the creatures and hope that's enough to stop them!'_

She watched as a jet of high-pressure water rushed toward Temari. She reached the girl before it could land, shoving Sakura out of the way and jumping toward the creature with the blue mask, a fist extended toward the jet of water.

A chakra scalpel jutted outward, Sakura struggling to maintain its usual increased size. It cut through the water, allowing Sakura to reach the creature. She roared, firing off a powerful kick into the mask, her chakra running through her body as the mask shattered, her leg feeling something give and tear.

The creature fell limp, Sakura landing on the ground and at her foot, seeing blood cover her foot and sandals. Kakuzu's words came rushing back to her, everything clicking into place.

" _To think that I would lose my own Earth heart to a couple of kids. I've grown complacent."_

" _It seems I will need a new Earth Heart to replace mine. Yours should do nicely."_

' _He was keeping the hearts behind the masks. That's how they can perform multiple jutsu of different elements at once. That's also why he threw away the mask earlier, he replaced his own heart with the one behind that mask.'_

She jumped near Temari who had recovered, surrounded by the other two creatures. She looked over, seeing Kakuzu had released himself from the prison she had made, joining their fight. She glanced at the masks, wondering which to take out first.

"It seems you've caught on, but don't think that will help you. I can tell that both of you are low on chakra while I'm barely getting started."

He was right. Even if they defeated the other hearts, she didn't have any more chakra left to fight Kakuzu effectively and Temari's long range attacks wouldn't be effective against his Earth defense. They needed help, they couldn't-

She looked behind Kakuzu, seeing a glimmer of hope. Lee was there, rushing toward Kakuzu from behind at an extreme speed. She watched as he pulled back his weapon. She grinned, seeing Kakuzu give her a confused look at the expression.

The roof collapsed on top of them a moment later.

* * *

Yamato looked on with a grave expression, trying to think of what to do. Hidan was standing in that strange symbol he created out of his own blood, a knife digging into his chest, his wood, Shikamaru's shadow and Asuma holding Hidan back. The crazed man laughed, looking Asuma in the eye.

"What the matter, huh!? Afraid that little blond bitch is gonna die? Ha ha ha!"

Yamato grimaced, looking over at Ino, Choji trying to stop the bleeding. This wasn't good. He didn't know how this technique worked but it was dangerous. The more they hurt Hidan the worse Ino got but stopping him in the first place required hurting Hidan.

"T-the symbol…"

He turned to his left, Shikamaru struggling to speak as he concentrated.

"I-I just figured it out. It's t-that symbol he's standing in. His technique only works as long as he's standing in it!"

Yamato nodded, taking his hands off the ground and rushing in. He reached Asuma and Hidan, Asuma surprised to see him rush in. Yamato acted quickly, helping Asuma move Hidan's ritual knife away from his chest. As soon as it was out Yamato pulled Hidan's arm over his shoulder, throwing him out and away from the circle.

Hidan's skin began to change color, the black fading away to reveal his normal skin. Yamato sighed in relief, Asuma rushing toward Hidan a second later. Hidan pulled out his scythe, swinging it at the jonin who put on a burst of speed, using one of his trench knives to block the attack at the handle of the weapon.

His other knife slashed across Hidan's face, slashing through one of his eyes.

"Gah, fuck!"

Yamato saw shadows racing across the ground, an exhausted Shikamaru trying to immobilize Hidan once again. Yamato placed his hands together, focusing his chakra and waiting for Shikaamaru's shadow to strike. He didn't have to wait long, spears of shadow reaching up and digging through Hidan's skin, tying him down.

Yamato was already running, calling out to Asuma to move out of the way. The man didn't hesitate, giving Yamato the chance to step in front of Hidan and place his hands on the mans chest. He released his chakra, not hesitating to stop the man as soon as he could.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

His chakra erupted through Hidan's body, hundreds of tree's exploding out through the Akatsuki members. He could hear Hidan screaming, Yamato making the trees expand outward, devouring Hidan's body. The trees struck the ceiling, digging into the rock above.

Yamato's hands felt tree bark, Hidan's body being completely enveloped by the trees he created. Yamato stepped back, taking deep breaths at the chakra usage and his current chakra levels. He felt Asuma run up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Yamato looked toward him, giving him a nod and composing himself.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Looks like we managed to take one down, huh?"

The Jonin nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted. The ceiling exploded, revealing an orange sky as a figure landed in the middle of the large room, directly in front of the statue.

' _Naruto?!'_

" **Maximum Overheat!"**

Yamato was blasted backward, Naruto's landing creating an expanding wall of force, a wave of heat showering him as he flew through the air. He grew a branch through one of his hands, grabbing onto one of the many trees he had just created. His branch snapped, making him crash into the wall, the force of the shockwave still coming, keeping him there.

He opened his eyes, looking at Naruto. He had an arm outstretched, a palm raised with a strange purple-pink beam of flame firing from his palm. It headed straight for the statue, aimed toward the center eye in the middle of its head.

There was an explosion of smoke, the statue disappearing just before it was struck. The beam continued onward, spearing through the wall behind the statues position with little resistance. The surrounding stone began to glow, quickly beginning to drip downward as it turned to liquid magma, unable to withstand the heat of Naruto's attack.

Yamato felt himself begin to fall, the force of Naruto's landing finally ending. He landed on the floor, watching as Naruto cut off his attack, red chakra bubbling off his skin.

' _The Nine Tails?'_

He moved, beginning to get worried as he thought about his current level of chakra. If this got out of control he wouldn't be able to stop Naruto, not like this.

He watched as a figure appeared in front of Naruto, one of the illusions that was standing atop the statue. They were all gone now, just this one remaining. He stood in front of Naruto, Yamato seeing purple ringed eyes staring unflinchingly into Naruto's gaze.

But Yamato wasn't worried about that. He raised a hand, calling upon what little chakra he had, trying to stop the Third Tail of chakra from forming.

* * *

Doffy stared into Pain's eyes, anger and hate racing through him as those purple eyes stared back emotionlessly.

"You seem rather upset."

A hand lashed out, Doffy sending hundreds of strings through the hologram, the strings spearing into the wall behind him.

"Upset? No, I'm far more than upset. Heh heh heh!"

He felt his grin widen, unable to control himself as his fingers moved rapidly, desperate to rip something apart.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm still smiling, aren't you? You see, I'm smiling because I can't be any angrier! Heh heh heh!"

Pain gave him a curious tilt of his head.

"I don't believe that entirely, Naruto. You see, I believe that there is pain in there as well. The enemy I sent to fight you, to inflict more pain than his fists ever could, was all to teach you something. That pain is what the Akatsuki wish to abolish. This anger you feel is what the Akatsuki wish to stop."

Doffy stepped forward, his frame seemingly towering over Pains as he leaned in, looking him dead in the eye.

"Really now? I'm so curious to hear about your little plan. Why don't you tell me where you are, so you can tell me all about it while I _rip out those eyes and make you swallow them_ _ **through your teeth**_ _!"_

Pain gave him a look, one that reminded Doffy of a look of pity.

"We will meet soon Naruto, that I can assure you. Perhaps it was fate that the two us were made to battle. I know that we both know Pain. I want to remove that Pain from this world, yet you seam to revel in it, drawing strength from it. But I'll show you that my resolve is just as great, if not greater than yours."

Doffy laughed, taking a step back as he shook his head.

"How amusing. You're a greater fool than I thought, thinking something as weak as _resolve_ will let you beat me. I'm done playing games with you Pain. No, I'll show you that Pain pales in comparison to Justice. I'll find you, Pain."

Doffy looked up at the darkening sky.

"I'll burn a path of blood straight toward your door. Every man, woman and child, a tribute to your petty _resolve_."

Doffy began to laugh, the Nine Tails Chakra flowing through him at a greater pace.

"You think that teaching others Pain will allow peace to come forth? That through Pain, Justice can prevail?"

A Third Tail of red chakra blossomed forth, the three tails of poisonous chakra whipping around erratically, a feeling of despair spreading through the air.

"Heh heh heh! You naïve fool! Of course Justice will prevail! Whoever wins _becomes Justice_!"

He looked back down, staring Pain in his eyes, his glasses dropping slightly to reveal red-slit orbs. He saw Pain's eyes widen, a chuckle escaping Doffy's lips.

"So, go ahead and hide, Pain. Run, bide your time. Run from the coming tide, as all without power do! You'll learn that only those with unmatched power can survive the coming Era!"

He turned around, walking away as the three tails of Kurama's chakra began to dissipate. He ignored the looks everyone else was giving him, his grin never faltering, his anger never lowering. He stopped.

"Just remember this, _Pain_."

He looked back, Kurama's chakra returning, three tails of red chakra jumping out and stopping at Pain's throat.

"You _chose_ to oppose me. It's too late for regrets! **Heh heh heh!"**

The hologram disappeared, Doffy already knowing what he had to do next. He had enough simply waiting around, wondering where the Akatsuki were going to show up next. It was time he took a true initiative.

Doffy took a breath, feeling Kurama's chakra dissipate back into his body. He felt a thorough burning sensation throughout his body but ignored it, trying to get his mind back on track after his rage induced entrance.

He looked around seeing that everyone was still alive, though it seemed Sakura and Temari were in worse shape. Honestly, he didn't really care about Team Asuma or Yamato at the moment. He walked over to her, everyone seeming to have blasted back by his entrance earlier. She was propped up on a wall, sitting down next to Temari.

He knelt next to her, examining her quickly to see if she was injured.

"You alright?"

Sakura seemed to snap out of her thoughts, nodding quickly.

"Y-yeah, just a bit tired. It looks like Kakuzu got away. I don't see him anywhere."

He nodded not carrying about whoever she was talking about now, looking over to where the statue had been, trying to find the Jinchuuriki. He stood up, appearing next to two individuals that he didn't recognize, ones that weren't Sound Ninja. One was dead, a haunted look on her face as if she had been tortured. Probably their target, the Jinchuuriki. He looked at the other one, a small girl with strangely colored hair. She was still alive, but who was she?

" **Naruto."**

Doffy stopped, signaling for Kurama to continue.

" **I sense the Essence of Matatabi from the dead one. But I can also sense Chomei from the one that's still alive."**

Doffy nodded, replying from within his thoughts.

' _I'm guessing those are the names of two other Tailed Beasts, right?'_

" **Yes. It seems your information was incomplete. They had two Jinchuuriki, not one."**

So it would seem.

' _Which one is the Two Tails?'_

" **Matatabi, the dead one. It seems she was extracted."**

Doffy narrowed his eyes, thinking. They're information may have been incomplete, but it was accurate. The Akatsuki had just gotten the Two Tails, meaning the extraction started a day and a half ago. They were able to extract the Two Tails far faster than Gaara's Tailed Beast. Was it because they had Shukaku's power now, or something else?

Still, this wasn't good. This gave them less time to react if they needed to rescue more Jinchuuriki. Still, at the very least they had located another. That was some progress.

Doffy lifted the girl up, leaving the Two Tails Jinchuuriki where she was. He walked back to his team that had gathered around Ino. Sakura was examining her, looking up to him a moment later.

"She's badly injured and I don't have enough chakra to heal all of her wounds."

He merely nodded, letting down Chomei's Jinchuuriki. He placed a hand on the hole in Ino's chest, his strings carefully moving throughout her body, green healing chakra coursing through them. He stopped a minute later, standing up.

"That should do until we get back to the Leaf. We're leaving now, so move quickly. Lee, get the Jinchuuriki. She's coming with us."

He turned away as everyone began to move, trusting them to get things done and prepared. He jumped toward one of the walls, running upward and out of the remains of the Hidden Sound. He looked over to his left, seeing a large forest fire spread as far as he could see, a result of his previous attack.

He felt movement behind him, Doffy turning around and seeing everyone gathered before him. Lee was carrying the Jinchuuriki, Temari keeping a hold on Ino as Sakura was too tired. He looked toward Sakura, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Sakura, come here for a second."

She gave him a puzzled look before nodding, Doffy quickly scooping her off her feet and throwing her on one of his shoulders, looking back to Yamato and Asuma. He heard Sakura instantly began to protest but he ignored her, speaking to Yamato.

"We're going to move on ahead and get Ino and the Jinchuuriki to the Hidden Leaf. If you can follow than do so."

Yamato nodded, Doffy turning and kicking off the ground, using his full travel speed to get back to the Hidden Leaf. Temari and Vergo followed him from behind, Sakura stopping her protest after the first hour of travel, falling asleep.

They made it back within another hour, Temari panting rather heavily but making it nonetheless. They stopped at the gate, Doffy turning around and grabbing Chomei, handing Sakura off to Vergo.

"Lee, take her back home. Temari, get Ino to the hospital and head back as well. I'm going to visit Tsunade."

Temari gave him a bewildered look.

"N-now? It's getting late though! Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

He gave her a look, Temari quieting and simply nodding, jumping off to the hospital. Vergo glanced over curiously.

"What exactly are you planning to do, Doffy?"

He grinned, re-adjusting Chomei on his back as he gathered his chakra.

"Something I should have done a while back."

He jumped, heading toward the Hokage's office. He reached the window in record time, opening it swiftly and stepping in. Tsunade was still there, looking rather tired but was a lot more awake now that he was back.

"Naruto? You're back already?"

He threw the body onto Tsunade's desk, papers flying everywhere as Tsunade was startled at the action. Doffy leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk.

"Mission successful, Tsunade. Now, about that little hat of yours. Heh heh heh!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kakuzu gasped, looking around as a wave of nausea swept over him. The room holding his battle had disappeared, Kakuzu finding himself under the darkened sky of the Hidden Rain. The rain pattered softly on his shoulders, the gentle tapping of the water echoing off the large tower he found himself on. Kakuzu looked over, seeing his Leader crouched low on top of a large overhanging statue.

He walked over to him slowly, his beasts of threads returning to him, finding themselves teleported along with him. They coiled into his sleeves, making their way back into his body. Kakuzu felt the hearts take their place, the masks shifting into their usual positions. He felt a surge of chakra, the extra hearts invigorating him.

"What happened?"

Kakuzu's gruff voice seemed to be drowned out by the soft rainfall, but he knew his Leader had heard him. He waited for a moment, hearing footsteps behind him. Kakuzu turned, seeing a head of blond hair, a frowning face just below.

"I had the Fourth Hokage bring you back. I wanted to bring the Raikage as well, but it seems that the Fourth's Kunai was destroyed in his battle. Hidan seems to have fallen as well. How unfortunate."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, watching the back of his Leader that refused to meet his gaze. He took another step forward, his fists clenched in more than his usual annoyance.

"How much longer are we going to keep up with this farce, Pain?"

Pain's head perked up, Kakuzu watching as he slowly turned his head. Their eye's met, the dark purple glow of the Rinnegan peaking out and meeting him with a cold, dead stare. Kakuzu didn't falter, refusing to be intimidated by the eyes of a 'God'.

"Oh? And just what do you mean by that, Kakuzu?"

A flash of lightning, a slow but powerful rumble of thunder echoed out, emphasizing Pain's words, showing that his claim to Godhood was not simple boasting but approved by the Heavens themselves. Kakuzu ignored the pit in his stomach, swallowing lightly as he held his nerve, refusing to be toyed with by the powerful ninja.

"Do not play innocent. How long is this game between you and the Jinchuuriki going to last? How much longer until we stop playing around and making fools of ourselves? Every battle we've fought has been met with failure after failure. We may be accomplishing our goal, but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice so much to do it."

Pain tilted his head slightly, considering his words. He stood up slowly, fully turning to face him. He stepped forward, Kakuzu instinctively stepping backward, giving Pain the space he needed to step back onto the balcony. Pain stilled briefly, before answering his question.

"A game? Kakuzu, I assure you this is no game I am playing. It is true that our battles have gone… less than optimally. However, do not think for a moment that I am not taking this as seriously as you are. Once we achieve our goal, the world will be in the palm of our hands. I will have the peace I had always dreamed of, and you will have all the money you could ever want."

Kakuzu absorbed his words, thinking for a moment. He stared into the dark purple eyes of his Leader, ignoring the slight shake in his own hand, trying to weather the oppressive chakra leaking off of the man. He held his ground, his voice coming out quieter than he wanted it to.

"If that's true, then prove it. You say that together we can take down the Five Great Nations, but so far we've struggled to take on a single team of Leaf ninja."

A step echoed out, the sound of the rain seeming to silence itself, finding a worthier subject. Pain brushed past him slowly, The Fourth Hokage stepping aside and following behind him. He approached the door leading to the hallway outside, stopping just as he reached it.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Next time, there will be no more sacrifices, no more half victories. I will show you that I am not just a simple shadow of the Akatsuki, but its Leader. Naruto Uzumaki will know defeat the next time he faces us, because _I_ will be there to meet him."

Pain grasped the handle of the door, opening it slowly. Konan revealed herself on the other side, waiting patiently for Pain to come out of the room. He saw Konan nod towards him in greeting, Kakuzu nodding back but his focus on Pain's back, watching as he left the room. Pain stopped briefly, turning his head toward him.

"We will decide who to pair you with at a later date. For now, rest a while in the tower."

Pain waited for a moment, Kakuzu nodding in agreement. That seemed to be what Pain wanted, the man moving fully out of the room with Konan and the Fourth Hokage following close behind him. The Fourth closed the door with a small click, Kakuzu releasing a breath as he found himself alone.

He turned around, eyeing the dark steel city that was the Hidden Rain Village. He eyes the tall metal buildings around him, listening to the ever-present rain as it continued to fall, giving the village a mood fitting his Leader's visage. He looked up, eyeing the dark clouds as they slowly swirled in the sky, thinking about his group, this _Akatsuki_. More importantly, he thought about his Leader, Pain.

The man was powerful, the most powerful ninja he had seen since the First Hokage himself. His abilities were bizarre and unnatural but more importantly there were _powerful_. There was a reason they called him Leader. There was a reason that they all chose to follow him, or more specifically, to not fight against him.

Even still, Kakuzu found himself doubting the Akatsuki, no longer confident in the reward for accomplishing their goal. How long would it be until he as the next sacrifice? How much longer until he was hunted down next, another member of the Akatsuki cut down. They may have not lost much yet, but it was only a matter of time until the fight was brought to them. They could not stay on the offensive forever.

Kakuzu had faith in his strength, held confidence in his ability to fight some of the strongest in the world and come out the victor. But he was no fool. There were monsters that existed in this world. Many considered him to be one of them but he knew there was worse. There was always worse. If he was a monster, then they were demons, devils, fusions of power and strength thought up only in stories and legends.

Pain, Leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. They were of the latter category. They were beings that were on a level all their own. Naruto may not be all the way there yet, but it was only a matter of time. They were moving to slowly, giving the enemy too much time to plan and grow. The Akatsuki needed a bigger edge, something that would let them fight the Demon known as Naruto Uzumaki without simply throwing their own against him.

Kakuzu sighed lightly, his head beginning to throb at the conundrum he found himself in. He turned, walking toward the door and opening it, stepping into the hall way and toward a nearby staircase. He began walking downward, his footsteps echoing as he made his way toward his own room, a lodging every member of the Akatsuki was given to rest in the Hidden Rain.

He heard footsteps rush up the stairs, Kakuzu stopping and waiting for the offender to approach. They finally did a moment later, a young woman holding a bundle of clothes. She stopped at the sight of him, surprise evident on her face before putting on a nervous smile.

She shakily presents the bundle of clothing, the trademark red and black of his Akatsuki robes making themselves known. He eyed the girl questioningly for a moment before she rushed to explain.

"W-we were told that you were in need of n-new clothing! S-so I rushed here to- "

He grabbed the new robe, practically ripping it from the woman's grasp who yelped lightly at the sudden movement. He tore off his battered robe and shoved it into her arms, pushing the woman aside gently but firmly as he continued on his way.

He heard the servant give out several apologies but ignored them, making his way to the floor below and walking into his room. He closed the door behind him, throwing his new robe onto a nearby dresser and laying on the bed. He wasn't particularly tired, but it was relaxing to rest for a moment.

He brought back his previous thoughts, thinking about his current affiliation with the Akatsuki. He was in too deep to simply leave, and he knew that things would not end well for him if he simply let things be. It was time to be proactive, and shake off the rust of the last fifty years.

He got up, walking toward the center of the room and sitting down, meditating deeply. He felt a bit melancholic at his actions, bringing back memories from a lifetime ago. Kakuzu felt his chakra stir within him, and he resumed the training he had stopped decades ago.

* * *

Tsunade simply stared at the unconscious girl sprawled across her desk, her focus shifting between her and the laughing Naruto standing in front of her. She practically felt her brain come to a halt before rapidly coming back online, her intelligence rising as she quickly came up with a response to her current situation.

"Bwah?"

Ok, maybe she wasn't all there yet. It was rather later after all, but she refused to let Naruto's antics affect her to this extent. She shook her head, his words finally connecting to her brain, conclusions being drawn and proper sentences being formed once again.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? And who's this?"

She waited impatiently for her answer, hearing Naruto chuckle lightly at her exasperated wit. She eventually got her answer however, Naruto collapsing into the nearby seat, his legs propped up on her desk right next to the Jinchuuriki he had brought with him.

"I told you, that's your Jinchuuriki, well, sort of. They killed the one we were after already, but they luckily had a spare for us."

Tsunade took on a serious look, glancing down at the girl on her desk, eyeing the strangely colored hair of the Jinchuuriki.

"I see…"

The ANBU were swift and acted on her silent orders. They rushed down, grabbed the young girl and rushing her to a secure location in the hospital. She would join them shortly, but for now Naruto's previous outburst still had her attention.

"And what problem do you seem to have with my hat, Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, removing his feet from her desk and leaning forward, looking her straight in the eye behind his sunglasses.

"I mean that you don't need to hold on to it anymore, Tsunade. I'll take it off your hands, right now if you want."

Any other time, she would be more than willing to give Naruto the blasted thing. She was growing tired of the merciless hours, the constant pressure and hounding of those around her, mostly the incompetence of some of her staff. To give him the hat and retire sounds like an absolute blessing, but she knew it could never be that easy, not with Naruto.

"Why?"

The smile seemed to disappear from Naruto's face for a moment, Tsunade narrowing her eyes at the young man, her lips curling into a small frown as she analyzed his face, searching for something though she wasn't sure what. Naruto's smile returned, a laugh accompanying it as he spread his arms wide theatrically.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? Me to take the position of Hokage? I'm just giving you what you asked for Tsunade, that's all."

No, that wasn't 'all' there was to it. There's something more going on here. Something happened on that mission. She didn't know what it was, but she wouldn't be handing over her hat until she knew what it was.

"What happened on that mission, Naruto?"

She watched as Naruto tried to brush the comment off, acting as nonchalant and confident as he always did.

"I told you already, Tsunade. We captured the Jinchuuriki. The mission was- "

"Don't play games, Naruto. Not with me. Now, what happened?"

She refused to fall for it. She refused to simply let Naruto have his way and deal with his problems himself, in his own way. It was not long ago that he was reluctant to take her position, and she knew that Naruto was someone who did not change his mind easily.

Naruto frowned, clearly irritated at her response. She merely crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the wooden floorboards below her. She wasn't going to allow herself to be intimidated by Naruto, not for something like this. Naruto leaned back into the chair, looking away from her.

"They brought him back, the Old Man."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, memories of Sarutobi rushing to the forefront of her mind. She knew that Naruto had grown up as an orphan, Jiraiya shirking the responsibility of raising him to serve his duty to the village. She could only guess that Hiruzen took up the task, not that it surprised her. The aging Hokage was always sentimental, always working too hard and caring too much for those of the Leaf Village.

She didn't quite realize that Naruto was no exception of that. Rather, he seemed to be an example of the Thirds kindness, and the bonds he could create without blood. She found herself frowning for a different reason, looking toward the floor, trying to think of something to say.

"Naruto… I'm…"

"I'm going to make them pay, Tsunade."

She gasped lightly, looking up, seeing a large grin on Naruto's face. It was different from his usual mischievous persona. Anger and malice seemed to bleed from his features, the veins on his forehead seemed to writhe unnaturally as he gritted his teeth in just barely restrained rage and resentment. She found herself shaken at the sight, not used to seeing Naruto in such a state. Expecting him to be infallible…

"I'm going to find the Akatsuki. I'm going to find Pain and bring him to his knees. I'll show him and his little followers exactly who they're dealing with."

She was wrong to think like that. She felt herself take a breath, closing her eyes as she thought about the young man in front of her. She had been so wrong before, she just couldn't see it. She truly believed that Naruto was the one to become Hokage, her successor. If she were being honest with herself, she felt like she was merely a place holder, bidding time for when Naruto was truly ready to take up the mantle.

Yes, Naruto was not her successor, but Sarutobi's. Even so, she was wrong in her thoughts about Naruto. She believed him to be the perfect ninja, the best the Leaf had to offer. He was strong, intelligent, charismatic and had gained the trust of many around him. He was a natural born leader, destined to be the one who guided the Leaf to years of prosperity.

But she had missed this, or perhaps she had just ignored it. Naruto was someone who was seeped in rage. He was an angry individual, or rather one that seemed to hold an oppressive darkness and potential for violence. Perhaps it was the Nine Tails deep inside him, or his upbringing that created a maelstrom of hate and corruption.

Either way, Naruto was someone who was easy to anger, and his anger was _fierce_. He didn't want to be Hokage to lead the Leaf as Hiruzen's successor, he simply wanted to _avenge_ the man. And she refused to let that happen. She would not let Naruto guide the Leaf or himself down that path.

She closed her eyes, drawing a breath as the words came out like a whisper, regret and pain evident in her voice as she splayed out her thoughts with a simple word.

"No."

The room was silent, Tsunade refusing to open her eyes, refusing to see a look of betrayal and anger on the face of the one that she wanted to disappoint the least. But she knew she couldn't close her eyes forever, not anymore. She resolved to face this, if not for her sake than for Naruto's and the Hidden Leaf's. For Hiruzen.

She opened her eyes, looking upward as Naruto was standing up now, his face blank with just a small frown. She could tell he was watching her, analyzing her for some kind of clue to her thoughts, just like she was to him mere moments ago. He apparently came up with nothing, his words betraying his thoughts.

"Why?"

She sighed, wishing that he had said anything but that.

"You know why Naruto. I won't let you become Hokage for something so selfish and I know he wouldn't want that either."

Naruto was silent, Tsunade knowing that his anger was only growing as he watched her, frustration and rage simply building as he tried to think of something to convince her to change her mind. She wouldn't, not right now. He seemed to see that as well.

Naruto reached into his pouch, pulling out a small white orb with markings written all around it. He tossed it to her, Tsunade catching it at the last second. She eyed it for a moment, in awe of holding a crystallization of pure chakra given form.

"Have some ninja seal that into a proper sealing scroll and soon, otherwise the Second Hokage's soul will be released."

She nodded, barely acknowledging his words or the fact that her relative was currently in the palm of her hand. She looked over to him, watching as he put a foot on the window sill, preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

He stopped briefly, but it didn't last, the blond swiftly disappearing into the night, returning home. Tsunade sighed, sitting back in her chair and leaning back. She held out the ball of chakra, an ANBU member swiftly grabbing it and taking it be sealed properly.

Naruto, he had some things to work out. He wasn't ready, not as much as she thought he was. He was still too hot-headed, too easy to anger and enrage. Naruto didn't fight that side of him either, but rather embraced it. That wasn't a trait the Hokage could have. That wasn't a trait that Tsunade would let her successor have.

She didn't know the source of Naruto's anger problems, but that didn't mean she would simply sit idly by and let him work it out on his own. She had bet everything on him, and more than that she wanted him to succeed. She would help him become the man she knew he could become, even if she had to beat it out of him.

* * *

He awoke abruptly, quickly jumping out of bed and on to his feet. His eye quickly transformed, chakra flowing into it, the clarity and perception granted by the Sharingan coming to life as he did so. Sasuke scanned his room carefully but quickly, not seeing anyone or anything out of place. He started moving, heading toward the front door of the house, where the loud noise that awoken him originated.

He opened the door to his room swiftly, moving carefully to not produce any sound that might alert the intruder or intruders. He moved through the hallway, hearing large heavy footfalls of whoever was currently in his family's temporary home. He neared the edge of the hallway, Sasuke tracing the sound of the footsteps to just around the corner. He formed a fist, waiting for the intruder to make an appearance.

"Lee?"

He was surprised to see Lee, rounding the corner with an impassive face. He was carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms, the two of them stopping to make eye contact. His Sharingan took in Lee's current state, surprised at what he saw. He was covered in several bruises, and one of his fingers seemed almost mangled. Sakura was in a bad state as well, obvious from her lack of consciousness.

He drew his conclusions quickly, figuring that their mission did not go as smoothly as they had hoped. He nodded to Lee, signaling him to follow as he led him to a room for Sakura to rest. The two were silent as they began walking through the hallway of the home, the only sound being the gentle creek of a door as Neji came to investigate.

"I take it the mission did not go well?"

Neji's voice echoed through the hallway. He must have used his Byakugan to make himself aware of Sakura and Lee's presence and condition. Sasuke looking toward Lee to see if he would answer, though he doubted he would, probably wanting to wait until Naruto returned. Where was Naruto and Temari?

"Naruto will explain what had happened. For now, Sakura needs to rest."

Neji merely nodded, closing the door and returning to his room. Sasuke opened a door further down the hallway, leading to an empty room that wasn't being used. This house was smaller than the last, making this the last room they could use. He opened the door, stepping aside so Lee could walk in. He watched as Lee placed her onto the bed, pulling the covers over her and stepping out of the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, glancing at Sakura once more before closing the door completely with a small click. He looked over to Lee, giving a small sigh as he nodded toward the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll make something to eat for you guys while Naruto and Temari make their way back."

Lee nodded, following him as Sasuke made his way toward the kitchen. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, scratching his head as he thought up what to make for them. Contrary to what Temari thought, he could make more than rice balls with tomatoes, it's just… it tended to come out not tasting quite right… Well, he would just stick with what he was good at and continue to ignore Temari's comments on his palate.

He got to work, putting on a pot of water on the stove and turning on the gas. The stove began clicking repeatedly, Sasuke waiting for the gas to ignite, but noticing after a few seconds that it was having some trouble. He rolled his eyes, leaning down a breathing a small breath of flame at the bottom of the pot. The gas ignited, a steady flame pouring from the stove and beneath the pot of water.

He turned back toward Lee, who was sitting at the kitchen table quietly. Sasuke walked over to join him, taking a seat across from him and trying to get some more information from the stoic ninja.

"Are Naruto and Temari ok?"

Lee nodded toward him, sitting up straight as he answered his question.

"Yes, they're both fine. Naruto went to speak with the Hokage and deliver the Jinchuuriki. Temari took Ino to the hospital, who was injured during the mission."

Sasuke let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Lee's voice ringing out once again as he asked a question of his own.

"Their training, how has it been going?"

Sasuke considered the question, thinking for a moment.

"Well, I haven't been training them very long, so they haven't improved much yet. From what I can tell, they rely on the Gentle Fist and Taijutsu on general too much. They aren't as strong or as fast as most of us either, so they'll need to be brought up to speed. To be completely honest, all most everything needs work."

Lee simply nodded, leaning on the desk as he began flexing the hand with the injured finger.

"As I thought. Those two have not gone through the same training that Naruto and I put you through, which is more rigorous than most."

Sasuke snorted at the understatement of the century, Lee continuing.

"It should not be surprising that they are not up to your 'standards'."

Sasuke agreed with that, they really weren't. Still, perhaps he just was expecting too much from them, and underestimating himself. At his current strength, he had no problem fighting S-Rank criminals on his own, even if he may not win every fight. To most ninja, even Jonin, an S-Rank criminal was someone that would be suicidal to face alone, sometimes even with a group. Comparatively, Neji and Hinata weren't at that level yet. In fact-

A thought occurred to him, Sasuke realizing the situation he was in. It was just the two them here right now, Naruto in a meeting with the Hokage, Temari at the Hospital and everyone else resting. He had always wondered about Lee and Naruto, ever since he first met them. He never saw the time and place to ask about them before, but he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Lee… I have a question for you."

Lee tilted his head slightly but didn't refuse the request.

"You and Naruto, how did you get so strong in the first place?"

Lee was silent for a moment, non-reactive as Sasuke tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"I mean, the two of you have always been so strong, and I was just wondering- "

"The two of us had met when we were children."

Sasuke closed his mouth, gulping silently as Lee seemed to drift off, something that surprised him. He never figured Lee to be the type to get lost in his memories. That was something normally reserved for much older people and ninja, in his eye at least.

"You want to know where we had gotten our strength? To be completely honest, Naruto had always been powerful. Even as a child, he was already far ahead of his peers. I suppose you could say he was blessed by the Heavens with the perfect body. Strong, unyielding, and without flaw."

Sasuke listened to his story carefully, wanting to know more about Naruto and Lee's past, even if it seemed to be vague so far.

"I simply modelled myself after him. Unlike him, I was not blessed with such power and strength. All I possessed was my utmost loyalty to Naruto, and the will to stand at his side. So, I trained, pushing myself with nothing but Will and Ambition, so I could be as strong as Naruto was."

Lee was silent afterward, Sasuke standing up as the pot of water began to boil. He poured salt into the water, also adding a few cups of rice as well, stirring it slowly into the water and placing the lid onto it a moment later. He turned down the heat to a simmer and thought about what Lee had told him.

It was almost funny. In his childhood Sasuke thought of himself as superior to others. He was an Uchiha, a prodigious student from a glorious clan that had been renowned for generations. But he was nothing compared to Naruto, he never was. He was willing to admit that now and had been for a couple years. But hearing it from Lee, the one Naruto trusted above all others? It put another perspective on things.

"Lee."

Sasuke spoke without looking away from the pot of rice, thinking about what Lee had said.

"You said that you trained because you had loyalty to Naruto, right? Where did that loyalty come from? What made you follow Naruto?"

He had always wondered what made Lee follow Naruto so closely. From watching them, they're relationship was clear to most. Lee was a servant to Naruto, and Naruto was his leader. But what made it so bizarre was that Lee considered himself as the servant of his own volition and nothing more.

Sasuke choose to follow Naruto because he could grow stronger, at least, that was his initial reason. Now, he knows there was more to it than that. He looked up to Naruto. He admired his strength and confidence, how he could walk into any situation and steal the stage with utter ease and without consequence. More than that, Naruto seemed to care about them, all of them. It was not something he always shown, but he was never afraid to admit it, never afraid to say it in front of anyone.

During they're training, Sasuke realized that Naruto simply wanted a family to call his own, and he considered Sasuke as a part of that, even if he may have initially refused. But where did it start? Where did Lee's relationship with Naruto begin?

"Because he is my King."

Sasuke showed confusion, turning around and looking at Lee, who was already there to meet his gaze.

"King?"

Lee nodded, standing up as he explained.

"Yes. Naruto has the Will and Ambition to surpass all others in this world. Though I cannot blame you. Naruto does not seem ready to show you what I mean, though he has done so subtly before."

Sasuke ran Lee's words though his head, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I don't understand. What do you mean the Will and Ambition to surpass others?"

Lee seemed to not be offended by his confusion, trying further to explain.

"Imagine, if you will, if one had the ability to pit their spirits against each other. Entertain the idea that there are those in this world that can fight using only the strength of their very souls. Can you imagine it? Can you fathom the thought of fighting another simply by exerting your authority over them?"

"I-I don't- "

"It is difficult, yes. But rest assured that Naruto _is_ capable of this. He has more power than he's shown you, Sasuke. I'm sure that, if he wished, Naruto could defeat almost this entire village in an instant, without even laying a finger on them."

Sasuke tried to comprehend what Lee was talking about, trying to imagine a Ninjutsu that could do something like that, but he had never heard of one like it.

"Is that what he did to you?"

Was that why he followed Naruto? Did he use this power to overwhelm Lee and force him to submit or something? Lee simply shook his head.

"He didn't need to."

Didn't need to? So, he simply showed Lee this power, then Lee decided to follow him. Lee… He seems so passionate about this ability, so amazed by it. I don't think I've ever heard him talk so much before. It was as if-

"Lee! Where are you!?"

Sasuke was cut from his thoughts, hearing Temari's voice from somewhere outside. That's right, they had moved to a different house after they went on their mission, and Temari isn't a sensor like Lee and Naruto. She doesn't know where they are yet. He began moving to go get her, but Lee placed a hand up, gesturing for him to stop.

"You focus on cooking. I will retrieve her."

He nodded, walking over to the counter to begin cutting some tomatoes. He listened carefully as Lee exited the house, the only sound being the steady drum of his knife against a cutting board. The door opened again a minute later, Sasuke hearing two sets of footsteps now.

"Man, I'm glad I found you. When I saw they already tore down the old house I started- Oh, hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke merely nodded, waiting for the cue.

"Ha, aren't you sweet making us a return home meal… I swear if you're making rice and tomatoes _again_ \- "

And there she goes. He sighed, tuning her out as he continued to work the knife. Still, he couldn't keep a small smile from his face as he did, and he refused to admit it was nice hearing the familiar rant. He would talk to Naruto about Lee's words later.

* * *

Doffy walked slowly down the road, his Haki finding everyone in a new house, the old one probably being torn down after they left. He thought back to his conversation with Tsunade, trying to think of ways it could have gone better.

He could have fought harder. He could have convinced Tsunade to give him the hat. It wouldn't have been very hard either. He was not one to simply give up like that, to not put up a fight on something that he wanted. No, something else stopped him.

" _I won't let you become Hokage for something so selfish and I know_ _ **he wouldn't want that either**_ _."_

Those words… when she brought up Sarutobi like that, something in him stilled. His anger died down for a moment, only for a moment, but it was enough. She was right, the Old Man wouldn't want that to happen, but what did he care?

Sarutobi was dead now. Gone forever. What he wanted, and his wishes, drifted away along with his ashes.

" _I wish I could have shown you how much you and the Leaf meant to me."_

There was no use fretting over the dead. All that mattered was what he wanted, and what his family wanted. That was it. The Leaf was just a village, a place that held no significance to him. So, what did it matter if he used it like a tool? These people didn't matter to him.

" _Perhaps if I had raised you better, you wouldn't be so closed off."_

He stopped, staring at the front door of their new temporary home.

"Damnit."

The word was whispered quietly, but it seemed so much louder. It was hollow, stoic, void of almost any emotion. On the empty quiet street in the Uchiha Compound, the word seemed to echo.

" _Damnit!"_

He hissed the word through his teeth, trying to put away the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't like him, none of this was. He shouldn't be living in some run-down abandoned house. He shouldn't be hesitating to take this village by force and use it like a puppet on strings. He shouldn't be training these children and caring about their wellbeing.

 _This wasn't right._

These aren't the actions that Donquixote Doflamingo would make. He was a King, a figure of power with an anger no one would dare to bring forth. He wouldn't let that man, Pain, mock him like this. He wouldn't let Tsunade deny him what he wanted. He was a man that brought fear into others not… not…

" _It's an effect you have on people, Naruto. Though I can't quite explain it, you have the ability to make people trust you with everything they have."_

He didn't let those things happen, not like this. He did that intentionally, to take advantage of others, to grab hold of their weaknesses and never let go. He didn't do it simply on a whim, nor did he gather others loyalty when he didn't mean to. Donquixote Doflamingo does _not_ do business that way.

But he did.

He did all of that. Even now, his family was waiting for his return. Sasuke looked up to him. Hinata and Neji were counting on him. Sakura aspired to stand by him. Temari was eternally grate to him. Gaara saw kinship with him.

They all followed him, they all saw him as a leader, saw each other as family just like he wanted. Yet, he can't help but feel that it spiraled out of control somewhere along the line. His family were more than just a namesake. They were a weapon for his enemies, and a shield for himself. That was what they were meant to be.

But this… this was different. His enemies were the Celestial Dragons, the world itself. He wanted to burn it all down, take his revenge for the Heaven and Hell they forced upon him. To achieve that goal, sacrifice would have to be made, lives had to be spent.

Yet somehow, he couldn't imagine doing such a thing. Not anymore.

He thought about what Vergo had told him, how he had changed. Then, he had simply pushed it to another area of his mind. Now, he couldn't ignore it, not anymore. He had changed. He didn't know what brought it on or what had caused it, but the fact remained. He was no longer the same Donquixote Doflamingo as he was before. Perhaps, he was more like Naruto Uzumaki now.

There was the creek of wood, the door in front of him opening slowly. Doffy looked on, seeing Vergo open the door, looking at him expectedly. The two were silent for a moment, Vergo stepping aside and gesturing him to come in.

"Sasuke's making food for us."

He simply nodded, walking inside and passed Vergo who closed the door behind them. He made his way to the kitchen, his nose already identifying what Sasuke was making, not that it wasn't already obvious. As he walked into the room, he saw Temari sitting at the table with a less than pleased face, with a very groggy Hinata next to her. Neji sat beside his cousin, slowly eating away at a rice ball in his hand.

Sasuke was at the kitchen counter, stopping from making more as he heard his footsteps. The Uchiha turned, seeing him enter with slight surprise before nodding in greeting.

"Take a seat Naruto. I'll have some ready for you soon."

Doffy didn't answer, stoically looking down at the table, seeing a chair placed at the very end of the long table, his favorite place to sit and one where he was sure there was no chair when Sasuke first moved in. He pulled out the chair, taking a seat and waiting for Sasuke to finish.

He could hear Temari talking to the sleepy Hinata, who was struggling to stay awake, relying on Neji to keep her sitting up straight. Vergo sat beside him, waiting to receive his own portion from Sasuke as well. Knowing him, he probably refused to eat until he had arrived.

He saw Sasuke place a plate in front of him, several of his rice balls with tomatoes being made for him. To be honest, he didn't like them too much, not finding the combination especially appealing, but he ate them anyway. He kept eating, not listening as the others began to talk to each other. It was like there was a buzz in his ears, everything feeling so far away, detached almost. It was like-

"Naruto!"

He looked up, seeing Temari looking at him with concern. In fact, everyone seemed to be, besides Vergo of course.

"I-is everything ok, Naruto? You seem a bit out of it."

He looked toward Hinata, thinking about her words. He realized that he was frowning rather heavily, the opposite of his usual persona. It must have concerned them. He smiled, though he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as wide as he wanted it to be.

"Yes Hinata. Just thinking about our latest mission."

Sasuke seemed to show interest, though it didn't surprise him. Although he said otherwise, Doffy was sure that Sasuke was disappointed that he couldn't go with them, even more when he saw Sakura in her current state.

"Speaking of, how did the mission go?"

Doffy took another bite of the rice ball in his hand, swallowing it greedily and trying to get back in the swing of things.

"Well, it seems my information was not complete. They had two Jinchuuriki, not one, and the time it takes to extract them has decreased as well. Luckily, we managed to bring back one of them alive."

Sasuke nodded, leaning back against the counter in the kitchen and crossing his arms.

"That's good. We now have two Tailed Beasts then. So, what now?"

A good question. He grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"We need to go on the offensive. No more reacting to the enemy. Instead of finding the Jinchuuriki, we're going to find where the Akatsuki is and take the fight to them."

Temari leaned forward, joining the conversation with concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto? These guys are strong. I know _you_ can take them on but me and Sakura teamed up on one and we lost. Fighting more of them along with whatever reanimations they have sounds like a bad idea."

He chuckled lightly, propping a hand up and leaning his head against it.

"Of course, it is a bad idea Temari, if it were just us going against them."

Temari showed her confusion, most of them did besides Vergo.

"We alone are not going to fight them, Temari. I am going to actively work toward becoming Hokage."

Temari stood up, shock on her face.

"Y-you're going to send the Leaf to war?"

He shook his head, continuing with his plan.

"No. I'm going further than that. I'm going to become Hokage. Then, I'm going to gather every nation, every ninja, every man, woman and child and point them toward the Akatsuki. I'm going to unite this entire world and use them to eviscerate Pain and his _puppets_."

Temari looked wide-eyed, thinking about his words.

"T-that's… "

"A good idea actually."

Temari turned toward Sasuke, who had a thoughtful look. At Temari's look, he began to explain.

"Think about it Temari, the Akatsuki are becoming a threat that the entire world can't ignore. I'm honestly surprised the Hokage hasn't tried to do this already."

"She has, Jiraiya more specifically. Jiraiya traveled to the Land of Iron and tried to gather a Kage Summit but it was refused by the Cloud and Stone. I plan to be a bit less… polite about it however."

Temari seemed hesitant and voiced it a moment later.

"Yeah, but… sending the entire world into war? We've already had three Great Ninja Wars. Do we really need another?"

Doffy stood up, a confident grin on his face as he already thought up his next words.

"Not another, Temari, but the last. Think about it, all the nations, gathered together against a common enemy, the perfect chance to put aside differences and unite the nations! And with us at the helm, we can show that we are the strongest. We can secure true peace throughout the ninja world and bring a new era!"

He realized that he had spread his arms out during his little speech, a small habit of his. He dropped his arms to the side, looking toward Temari.

"So, what do you think? Heh heh heh!"

She gave a thoughtful look, before sighing deeply and giving him a small grin.

"You sure don't think small, do you Naruto?"

He chuckled, before looking over to Sasuke.

"Are there any more rooms in the house? I think I'm ready to rest for tonight."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. Temari can stay in Sakura's room. Unless you want to bunk with me and Lee- "

He shook his head, gesturing toward the couch at the nearby living room.

"That's fine. I'll stay on the couch out here for tonight."

Sasuke seemed surprised at his answer, almost ready to give up his own room instead.

"Are you sure, I can just- "

"It's fine. Now go to sleep, all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all nodded, murmuring agreements as they got up. He saw Temari yawn loudly, stretching as she walked down the hallway with Sasuke.

"So, where's Sakura's room?"

"It's the last one down the hall on the- "

Their voices faded away, Doffy walking over to the old couch in the living room. He laid down, using some chakra to heat himself and the couch up and tried to get comfortable. He could have just kicked Sasuke and Vergo out of their room but chose not to. He wanted to wake up early tomorrow, and if he got too comfortable tonight that wasn't going to happen.

Besides, he wasn't quite ready to go to sleep yet. He closed his eyes, concentrating as his consciousness was pulled into Kurama's seal. He opened his eyes, finding himself looking up at a large cage, the familiar fox looking back toward him.

" **An unexpected visit. What is that you wanted, Naruto?"**

Doffy walked closer, placing his hands in his pockets.

"A question for you Kurama. You said that in order to control your power I needed to rid my self of hatred. Yet here I am, filled with more anger than ever, and now I can control three tails of your power. Why?"

Kurama seemed thoughtful, trying to organize his words as he leaned closer.

" **It is true that you are able to control more of my power, but do not think that I lied to you. The reason you can now control three tails of my chakra is simply because your hatred dwarfs that which is contained in three tails of my current strength. This gap will only grow smaller. To go down this path to control my power is foolish and will only lead to ruin."**

"But it's possible then? I don't need to get rid of my hatred and anger to control your chakra, I just need more of it, right?"

The fox sighed heavily, a faint wind being created at the act.

" **Yes, I suppose you technically could but think about what you are saying Naruto. Look what it had taken for you to control three tails. I am not a fool. I can tell that what happened influenced you, Naruto. Now simply imagine what it would take to control all my current strength. If that ever happened, then you would have already lost."**

Doffy growled, frustrated at the answer he was given.

"Why is your chakra like this in the first place?"

Kurama chuckled lightly.

" **Why is water wet? Why are we affected by gravity? You humans are always trying to find some hidden meaning in things, figure out the laws of the world when they are exactly as they appear. My chakra is like this simply because it is. There is no greater explanation."**

Doffy was silent, trying to think of a way around this. He needed Kurama's power. Sage mode was something he still hadn't mastered but he was beginning to show promise in Kurama's chakra. Now he was telling him that he was working backwards, that his progress was just a farce and paled in comparison to the real thing.

" **I can tell that you are desperate to control my power, though I don't blame you. Perhaps there is some hope."**

He looked at Kurama with confusion, wanting to hear more.

" **You are not the only Jinchuuriki in this world, Naruto. Although Shukaku's vessel never learned to control his strength, you possess another that may have learned more. My sibling's chakra has the same effect on their hosts that mine does. Perhaps that girl you brought back could teach you."**

Right, Chomei's Jinchuuriki might know more. She was currently unconscious, but she might be able to teach him how to control Kurama's chakra. Well, it was worth a try he supposed.

"Very well, I'll see if that girl can teach me more then."

Kurama nodded, Doffy taking it as his cue to leave and get some rest. He closed his eyes once again, trying to get some sleep. The springs poking into his back didn't help.

* * *

Kakashi finally reached the end of the massive bridge, finally entering Wave Country again after years. It was funny, the bridge felt a lot bigger than it did the first time he crossed it, but maybe that was just his imagination. Still, looking around, he did notice that a lot had changed about the poor nation.

The bridge seemed to have done wonders, bringing in all kinds of trade and making the economy seemingly explode. But he was here for a different reason. According to Tsunade, there were rumors that a Wood Style user had appeared here, something that hadn't happened since the First Hokage.

If they could find a natural born user of the Wood Style and bring him back to the Leaf, they would might be able to bring back a bloodline thought lost forever.

Now finding that person was another issue entirely. He couldn't just go asking around and draw attention to himself, and the place was a lot bigger than it used to be. His only real hope was to find a credible source of information that he could trust to keep quiet.

Hopefully Tazuna still remembered him and would recognize him through his disguise. He didn't have high hopes for that last part, but he supposed it didn't matter. He would just have to take a bit of it off or just transform into his normal form was all.

He began walking through the bustling streets, playing the tourist and taking occasional pictures of the surroundings. Eventually he began making his way through a forest and toward Tazuna's lakeside home.

He found it quickly enough and began approaching it with a smile. Looking, he could see Tazuna's grandson, though he couldn't remember the boys name. He seemed to be doing something with a taller individual, who he didn't recognize from this distance. Though, he could hear them.

"All right, now that we got the old dock removed, go ahead and build us a new one!"

The boy seemed rather excited, taller too from what he remembered though that was obvious. The other individual, a boy from what he could tell, nodded and knelt down. He clapped his hands together, his fingers interlocking as he fell into concentration.

Kakashi saw several branches begin to rise out of the water, watching them begin to weave together seamlessly and form a large dock out onto the water of the lake.

' _Well, that was pretty easy.'_

It was certainly unexpected but not unwelcome. So far, this mission was turning out to be rather easy. Now he just needed to convince the individual to come to the Leaf. That didn't seem rather difficult either.

If he was friends with Tazuna, then he could vouch for him and help convince the man to come with him. Failing that, he seemed to take a lot of concentration to pull that off, so he was rather new to his bloodline. It should be rather easy to take him down if he needed.

He approached further, deciding to drop his disguise as Sukea and use the Transformation Technique and turn into his normal appearance. He kept walking, watching as the two began hopping on the bridge to test its sturdiness.

As he got closer, he could make out more details on the Wood user. He was pale, very much so, with dark grey hair not unlike his own. He heard a slam, Kakashi seeing the door to Tazuna's house open, the man in question appearing in the doorway, waving to the two outside.

"Hey! Tsunami's almost done making dinner! Come on- Kakashi?!"

Huh, so he did remember. He waved toward the man, feeling rather nervous and awkward as the older man proceeded to laugh and run toward him.

"Hey there, long time no see- ugh!"

The old bridge builder enveloped him in a large hug, lifting him off the ground and letting go, stunning him slightly.

"Haha! It's good to see you again! You wouldn't believe how great things are around here now!"

' _He's certainly in a good mood.'_

Kakashi stretched his back slightly, scratching at the back of his head as he thought up something to say.

"It seems so! I was actually looking for someone, rumors of a Wood Style user and I wanted to see if you had any info, but it seems that- "

"Huh? You mean Kabuto? What about him? Hey Kabuto, come here!"

' _Kabuto?'_

As Tazuna gestured toward the Wood User, the man got closer and Kakashi was able to see his face clearly after a few moments.

"Hi there! I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Did you need something?"

' _And there it is. Why can't things ever be easy for once?'_

* * *

"Another mission?"

Doffy nodded toward Sasuke, shooing off the ANBU that had been sent to gather them. He cracked his neck and back, working out some of the kinks that sleep on the couch had done.

"So it would seem. It's nothing about the Akatsuki or anything, just a normal mission."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow toward him.

" _You_ are going on a normal mission? Why?"

Doffy merely grinned, taking another bite out of one of the omelet's Temari had made everyone.

"I told you Sasuke. I want to become Hokage. In order to do that, I will have to do some menial tasks like this. In fact, since you seem so sure that it's anything but, you can come with me."

He looked surprised for a moment, tilting his head toward Hinata and Neji.

"And what about them? They still need training."

He waved him off, pointing toward Vergo.

"Lee can do that. It'll be fine."

Sasuke seemed to pale rather suddenly, his voice becoming high pitch.

"B-b-b-but- !"

"Uuuughhh…"

Doffy turned around at the noise, the grin on his face widening as Sakura slowly made her way toward the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!", Temari teased, unable to hold back a smile at Sakura's state.

She looked like she had a bad hangover, her skin pale and large bags under her eyes. She was swaying slightly and holding a hand to her forehead. She would often write to them during their training trip and she spoke about her first experience with chakra exhaustion.

Most people were bedridden or had some other issue with it. Kakashi had trouble walking, Temari got cramps, Sasuke got an upset stomach and Doffy never had it before. Sakura got hangover symptoms for some reason. He had to say though, reading and seeing it were completely different.

"Shudup! Ooowww…"

He laughed, watching Sakura hold her head as the volume of her own voice worsened her headache. He got up, guiding the girl to her seat.

"Get her some food, Lee. Sasuke and I have a mission to go to."

Lee nodded, Sasuke sighing and moving to join him.

"Fine, but I swear this had better be a normal mission. No reanimations or S-Class criminals or anything."

"Heh heh heh! I make no promises!"

The two exited the house, Doffy looking over at his future home. It seemed they had already started working again today, the construction crew working swiftly on creating his new home. If he had to guess, they were probably half way done, a very impressive speed if he had to say so himself. Still, there was more work to be done such as furnishing it, but that could wait.

Doffy jumped onto the rooftops, Sasuke following him as they made their way toward the Hokage Tower. The journey didn't take long, the two reaching the office in moments and entering through the window.

Tsunade glanced up, not surprised to see them.

"You're finally here. Good. I have this for you."

She tossed over a scroll, Doffy catching it in mid-air and unraveling it. There was the picture of a man, along with a list of known crimes and abilities. An assassination then?

"This man, Mukade is wanted in the Hidden Sand for various crimes. He's a missin-nin responsible for attempting and partially succeeding in accessing forbidden information and sealing jutsu."

"What information did he take?", Sasuke asked, curious on what would be worth the risk.

Tsunade merely shook her head.

"We don't know but either way, he needs to be dealt with. You can capture or kill him, it doesn't matter. You're the fastest ninja I know, so I'm confident you'll be able to capture him."

Doffy merely nodded, rolling up the scroll and handing it to Sasuke to read.

"Where is he now?"

Tsunade pulled out a map, unrolling it onto her desk and pointing on a spot in the desert.

"He was last seen heading in this direction, toward the ruins of Rōran."

Doffy nodded, looking over to Sasuke. The Uchiha put away the scroll, nodding toward him and then the Hokage.

"All right, let's get this done quickly."

Doffy walked toward the window, jumping outside with Sasuke following after him. They moved toward the west gate, reaching it in record time. They slowed briefly to make sure the gate guards could see them, then accelerated forward at an even faster pace.

"Apparently Mukade is a puppet user, so we'll have to be careful of any traps along his path."

Doffy merely grunted in agreement, focusing on traveling to the location of Rōran. It didn't take the two of them long, Sasuke being slower than him making the journey take only a few hours.

The ruins were already in sight, Doffy sending out his Haki in search of the man. Soon, they reached the ruins themselves, Doffy locating him.

"He's underground."

Sasuke nodded, walking forward ahead of him.

"Alright, I'll look for some way down, then we'll- "

Sasuke ducked suddenly, a steel blade whizzing over his head as a puppet burst out of nearby rubble. Sasuke flipped backward, landing next to him and activating his Sharingan.

"Well, he certainly knows we're here."

Doffy nodded, chuckling as he looked at the little toy in front of him.

"Heh heh heh! He must be a sensor type and a pretty good one if he can fight us without seeing us."

The puppet charged forward, swinging the blade toward him ferociously. Doffy chuckled, using one of his hands to grab a hold of the puppets blade.

"Such a useless thing. Why Kankuro chose this specialty I will never understand."

He formed a fist, the blade in his hand crumbling as he did. He used the same hand and grabbed the puppets face, his fingers digging into the wood and grasping it firmly. Fire Chakra coursed through his body, racing down his arm as he-

"Wait."

He stopped, looking over to Sasuke. The Uchiha pointed toward his eye.

"I can use my Sharingan to trace the strings back toward the target. Let's keep it alive for now."

Doffy merely shrugged, using his other hand to break the other blade it had swung toward him. Doffy ignored the things thrashing and continued to as a large number of puppets reveled themselves. They burst from the ruins, glistening steel racing toward them as they rushed without hesitation.

A storm of strings put a stop to that, the Wind Chakra held within them cleaving through the wood as if it were paper mâché. The broken wood fell to the ground, Sasuke pointing further in the direction they were walking.

"There, a staircase."

He nodded, Fire Chakra coursed through his body, racing down his arm as he released it through his fingertips, setting the wooden toy ablaze, turning it to ash. Doffy walked down the staircase, before looking down and seeing just how far it went. He jumped instead, Sasuke following suite as they fell toward the floor below.

They landed a few moments later, a hallway being the only area to go. His Haki sensed the man down the hallway, meaning they were almost done with this mission.

"He's just down here. Let's go."

Doffy kicked off the floor, Sasuke following him as they rocketed down the hallway and into a large room. They stopped on a platform, with narrowed into a small bridge leading to a pillar. The room was enormous, the ceiling reaching all the way to the surface.

Across it, on top of the other platform was their target, Mukade. He had a large grin on his face, though he was very skinny, almost sickly.

"Hah hah hah! Your too late, far too late! Now I will have control of the Dragon Veins! An unlimited amount of Chakra will be mine!"

' _Dragon Veins?'_

"Now watch, as I- "

"Overheat."

The strings raced through the air, Mukade just barely moving his head to the side to dodge them. Impressive. He hadn't expected him to dodge it during his monologue, though he didn't put much chakra into it either.

"W-why you…!"

Doffy merely grinned, kicking off the ground and racing toward him.

"W-wait, Naruto!"

He ignored Sasuke's call, watching as something on Mukade began to change. Looking from his newest angle, he could see multiple seals on what appeared to be a shrine of sorts. On top of it was…

' _Is that one of Minato's kunai?'_

Mukade grabbed the kunai, pulling and trying to remove it from the shrine. He didn't know what he was doing, unable to make out the seals from here, but he knew it probably wasn't good. He pointed a palm toward the man, chakra gathering with in it.

"Over- "

A pillar of chakra appeared, distracting him as it began to quickly expand. He reoriented himself, kicking the air in front of him to stop himself so he could retreat. He felt something slam into him from behind. Sasuke, he wasn't paying attention, too focused on the seals that were on Mukade's body. The two of them were launched forward, into the pillar of purple chakra.

There was a bright light, then everything went black.

* * *

Doffy opened his eyes, his Haki roaring to life as he searched for Sasuke. He found him, laying somewhere near him, unconscious. He got up quickly, looking around and trying to find out where he was. He could hear someone singing to his left, Doffy quickly turning to see a red headed girl. She was sitting on a broken pillar of concrete, looking toward the sky as she sang.

He took a step forward, kicking some ruble as he did so. The girl must have heard it as it skidded across the ground. She stopped, looking toward him with surprise and jumping off the concrete pillar. She ran toward an open entrance, hurrying down a small flight of stairs.

Doffy ignored her, his Haki sensing another individual in the room. He turned, seeing that they were unconscious as well. He walked over to them, Doffy quickly identifying him as a blond male with a terrible sense of fashion. His clothes seemed quite familiar actually.

Regardless, he had to find out where he was. He kicked the sleeping boy lightly, trying to wake him. Whoever they were, they were a heavy sleeper, the boy slowly blinking awake.

"Wake up kid. I need some information."

The kid sat up, looking at him through squinted, sleepy eyes. He nodded slowly in agreement much to Doffy's relief. Unfortunately, he then proceeded, to scream loudly and jump back in alarm.

"AAHHH! Who are you!?"

The blond pointed his finger at him, now seeming to be completely awake. Already Doffy was beginning to dislike the boy, his personality reminding him of someone he loathed. Either way, he needed information.

"Doesn't matter. What's your name?"

Doffy just wanted this to be over with. This was supposed to be just a simple mission, so why was it that… Wait, this kid, he had a Leaf Ninja head band.

The boy gave a wide grin, standing up straight and pointing at himself with his thumb.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

…He was going to blame Sasuke for jinxing this one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, our first movie / filler arc has arrived! For those unfamiliar with it, the next chapter will feature _**Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower**_. It's a movie where Naruto travels back in time through the events above and meets Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and a bunch of other shenanigans!

Now, to be honest, the movie kinda sucks, not gonna lie. But! Zaralann brought up a great point that this could be a way for Doffy to meet Canon Naruto! We also decided to bring Sasuke along for the ride and use this as an opportunity for Canon Naruto and Sakura see a different version of their favorite Uchiha!

All in all, we think it's a very fun idea and we're pretty excited about it. Ton's of stuff to destroy, abilities to show off, and conversations to be had without almost any consequences! And yes, Doffy is going to be showing Naruto that he is the superior Naruto!

Now, for anyone wondering about the chakra exhaustion thing, we just made it up really. Thought it would be pretty fun if people had different reactions to being low on chakra rather than just, well, death.

This is it for now, let us know what you all think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter! We wanted to finish the movie in one chapter, but it didn't really work out. Also, from now on the chapters are going to be more consistent, since we want to finish this story before the end of winter and start a new one. So, expect the next chapter within the next couple days!

Also, we forgot to mention it but, in the movie Yamato is was the one who went back in the past with Naruto, but we're changing that and replacing him with Sakura instead. With that, we hope you enjoy the long awaited next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

Naruto grinned widely, looking at the figure in front of him. The man was tall, maybe even taller than Jiraiya was. He had short blond hair and stylish red sunglasses with silver frames. His clothes were rather odd, especially the large pink coat draped over his shoulders.

At the proclamation of his name, the man seemed to have an odd expression on his face, a mixture of annoyance and some other emotion he couldn't quite put a finger on. Either way, Naruto put the man's appearance to the side for a moment, looking around him and trying to figure out where he was.

"Uhh, so, where are we anyways?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he observed the dark room that he found himself in, the only light coming from multiple skylights far above his head. He crossed his arms, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered chasing that one guy, Mukade, when…

"What's the last thing you remember, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to the man in surprise, his thoughts being interrupted. Naruto nodded to himself briefly, wanting to answer the man's question. "Well, I was following this bad guy, Mukade or whatever, when there was this _huge_ pillar of light. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Naruto nodded to himself once again, satisfied with his explanation. Then, he looked over to the other man again, suddenly realizing that he didn't know what to call him. "Hey, what about you? What's your name and, where am I?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, his eyes narrowing as part of a habit of his. The man seemed to hesitate in telling him his name, Naruto waiting for an answer. The man opened his mouth, about to answer his question when he was interrupted, some nearby debris being lifted and dropped onto the stone floor with a thunderous crash.

Dust erupted from the site, Naruto and the other man looking over toward it. His training kicked in then, remembering the ambush tactics that Mukade was so fond of with his puppets. He grabbed his chakra blade from his pouch, jumping in-between the disturbance and the man he had just met, holding the blade in front of him defensively.

"Get behind me!", he ordered, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the dust and debris. He could see a shadow of a figure in the dust, a human shape becoming recognizable. He heard coughing and saw an arm waving, not a puppet then.

Still, it could be an enemy or even Mukade himself. He wouldn't drop his guard. No, if anything, he should make the first move. He couldn't afford to protect himself and the person in front of him. He moved quickly, kicking off the ground and rushing toward the figure while it was recovering.

He wouldn't use Shadow Clones, it might cause him to lose the element of surprise. He dived in toward the figure, slashing at the figures torso but holding back, not wanting to seriously injure or kill the person and give himself time to stop if he recognized the figure as a friendly.

He got closer, the dust clearing as his blade cleaved through the air, allowing Naruto to see his opponent clearly for the first time. His hair was dark, black and spiky with a head band on his forehead, one side covering one of his eyes in a familiar way. Naruto looked on recognizing the face of the person he was attacking, his arm losing strength in its attack. "S-Sasuk-…?!"

He didn't even have the chance to say his name, the Sasuke look-alike lashing out a hand and grabbing the wrist holding his blade. Naruto tried to react with a kick to free himself before pain erupted in his stomach, causing him to lookdown as air escaped his lungs.

Sasuke's foot was lodged in his solar plexus, so fast that Naruto didn't even see him move. ' _He's so fa- '_

His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke continued his assault pulling him closer with a fist formed in his other hand. Naruto forced himself to fight, putting away his other thoughts as he leaned his head to the left, dodging the punch at the last second.

He didn't even see the other three, the feeling of pain in his chest the only thing letting him know that Sasuke had even hit him. His vision swam, beginning to darken as he found himself unable to take in air. He heard the clang of steel, realizing that he had lost his grip on his knife after that assault.

He felt Sasuke release his wrist, Naruto falling to the ground in a pained wheeze, his lungs aching to take in breath but the pain denying them the salvation. Naruto looked up from the ground, seeing Sasuke look down at him with a single eye.

' _D-did Orochimaru…? What happened to you, Sasuke?'_

"Now, that wasn't very nice Sasuke, you almost killed him." The other man's voice rang out, surprising Naruto. They knew each other? He heard Sasuke snort in amusement, looking around him with his arms crossed, ignoring Naruto who was at his feet.

"I'll finish him later. For now, what happened? Where are we?" Naruto heard the other man laugh. It was an eerie thing, something that sent shivers up his spine though he didn't know why.

"Heh heh heh! No idea, but I think the person at your feet can help us find out." Naruto could hear footsteps behind him, feeling them circle around him before the eccentric man appeared in front of him, leaning down and looking him in the eye.

Sasuke raised an eye brow toward him, an expression that Naruto had rarely, if ever, seen on the Uchiha's face. Hell, he rarely emoted at all. "Yeah? Who is he exactly?"

Naruto felt air finally begin to fill his lungs, his heart skipping a beat at Sasuke's words. ' _H-he doesn't… recognize me?'_

The man laughed once again, reaching a hand down and clasping a bundle of Naruto's hair painfully. He jerked him upward, leaning in and tilting his head as he began to leer toward him with a wicked grin on his face. "Who is he? Heh heh heh! Why, he's me of course!"

'… _Wh- '_

* * *

' _at!'_

Sasuke looked down at the figure on the floor, looking at the blond in the orange and black outfit. Now that he gave him a good look, this kid had whisker marks too, but what did that mean? He stepped forward so he could see Naruto's face, wanting a greater explanation than his usual dramatics.

"What do you mean he's you?", he asked, ignoring the confused look on the other boy's face. Naruto simply laughed, a green glow emitting from the hand currently holding the boy before releasing him, Naruto directing his attention to the newcomer.

"Well kid, gonna introduce yourself again or what? Although, I'm guessing you already know who this is, huh?" Sasuke watched in confusion as the other boy got up, a terribly confused and distraught look on his face. Then Sasuke saw the Leaf headband on his forehead, realizing his blunder at attacking a bit too viciously to a fellow Leaf ninja.

The boy made to speak before coughing violently, starting to collapse from the pain of an almost ruptured lung. Sasuke moved quickly, ignoring Naruto's amused grin as he caught the boy, making sure he didn't collapse. "Easy there, I almost collapsed one of your lungs. Sorry about that by the way, but Naruto can have it healed in a bit."

The boy gave him an astonished look when he caught him, which became shock at the mention of Naruto's name. He ignored it for now, guiding the boy to a fallen pillar nearby so he could take a seat. He let the boy off gently, looking over toward Naruto to continue healing him and not half-assing it for his own amusement.

Naruto merely chuckled before stepping forward, placing a glowing hand on the boy's ribs. "My, you've become quite the mother hen, haven't you? I think the girls in our family are rubbing off on you."

Sasuke ignored the jab, looking toward the boy who was now taking deep and comfortable breaths. He crossed his arms, looking the boy in the eye as he began to try and figure what was going on. "All right, so what's your name then? As I'm sure you've caught on by now, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. That over there is Naruto Uzumaki. You are?"

He waited patiently as the boy stared at them, his head turning from one of them to the other at an ever-increasing pace before he began shaking his head, worrying him slightly. The boy grabbed his head suddenly, rubbing his scalp furiously out of what appeared to be frustration before screaming.

"Gaahh! This doesn't make any sense! I have to be dreaming or something right?! Yeah, there's no way this can be real!" Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop his manic behavior.

"Slow down, what do you mean this doesn't make sense?" He felt his hand be slapped away, an exasperated and almost comical expression on the boy's face as he sat up suddenly, a finger pointing at Naruto.

"It doesn't make sense because he can't be Naruto! I'm Naruto!"

Sasuke blinked, then blinked once more before Naruto's chuckles snapped him out of his shock. He sighed internally before getting 'Naruto's' attention again. "What do you mean _you're_ Naruto?"

'Naruto' growled before stomping his foot on the floor repeatedly. "Exactly what I said! I'm Naruto Uzumaki damnit! And there's _no_ _way_ you're Sasuke!"

Ok, now he was even more confused. He shook his head briefly. "Why can't I be Sasuke?"

Naruto held his hands in front of him, a frustrated and constipated(?) look on his face as he stared down at his hands. "Cause Sasuke is… and you're… Gah! I can't explain! Sasuke's a total jerk and you're actually kind of _nice_! It's wrong! Wrong I tell you!"

Naruto burst out laughing at that, Sasuke trying to repress the headache forming in his head as he turned toward him, more than ready for an explanation. "So, going to explain things now, or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

Naruto quieted down, placing his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head toward Sasuke. He answered confidently, no hesitation in his voice as he cleared the growing fog that was in his mind, finally revealing the truth.

"No idea! Heh heh heh!"

Or so he hoped. He sighed, listening as Naruto continued. "That explosion Mukade caused probably sent us into some Parallel Dimension or something similar, but it doesn't explain how this guy is here. He was after Mukade as well in his Dimension, but the odds of both us being sent to the same Dimension like that are pretty extreme."

Oh great, Dimensional travel. How he loved 'normal' missions. He sighed again, before looking at the much shorter Naruto, and looking back toward the taller one. "Ok fine. If Mukade got us in this mess, then he can probably get us out as well. If we're here then Mukade must be close by. Can you find him?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before pointing upward. "Let's head upward first. Think you can keep up _Naruto?_ ", he said, saying his own name in a mocking fashion. The shorter of the blondes growled lowly, taking a step forward.

"Look, I don't what's going on here or whatever you're talking about but I know I'm not wrong! There's no way you're me and there's no way he's Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's usual grin changed slightly, sighing as he looked over to 'Naruto'. "Look, just calm down, we're not enemies alright."

'Naruto' pointed a finger to his counterpart dramatically, stomping a foot with defiance in his eyes, Sasuke rolling his eyes. ' _Well, I can see_ some _similarities at least. They're both stubborn.'_

"There's no way someone this evil looking is a version of me! No way!"

Naruto merely laughed, pointing a finger toward himself as his grin widened, his brow furrowing as his figure became more menacing. "Evil? Me? How insulting. Maybe I should kill you for that. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Ha! Ya see!? Totally evil!"

Sasuke buried his head in his hands, groaning lowly as he began to massage his temples. ' _It's like dealing with_ children'. He was too young to be a father damnit! He looked back up, trying once again to defuse the situation, only to see an orange blur rush past him toward Naruto.

"I don't know who you are but you _piss me off!"_

He watched in growing exasperation as the shorter blond threw a strong but sloppy punch toward the leader of his family, almost wincing as 'Naruto' was sent flying backward just a moment later. Sasuke stepped aside briefly, watching as the body flew through the air swiftly before moving to catch up with him, catching the boy in the air and slowing his momentum before he collided with the wall on the opposite side of the room.

He looked over to Naruto accursedly, noting that he wasn't helping with the situation, only to be met with a shrug. He shook his head before looking down at the almost unconscious Naruto in his arms, setting him down and sitting him up.

"Look, there's no point fighting, we're on the same side alright?"

'Naruto' merely shoved him aside, slowly getting on his feet with a determined look in his eye. "This isn't about that. There's something I don't like about this guy. He's just rubbing me the wrong way. Something about him makes me wanna plant him into the ground!"

He took off again, Sasuke not stopping him and just watching the two about to clash. He didn't really see the resemblance between the two, even with their looks. They were almost opposites. No, that wasn't it. It was like his Naruto was almost… better. He was taller, stronger, even smarter. Besides some looks, the only thing they really shared so far was their stubborn nature.

Sasuke continued to watch, growing a bit concerned as a blue glow began filling the room.

* * *

Naruto charged at him, the figure grinning toward him with amusement. He didn't like him, this 'other Naruto'. He reminded him of Orochimaru. From his grin to the way he acted, like everything was just a game. Like he was above everyone else, so he could do whatever he wanted. He hated people like that.

Still, that last attack was like Sasuke's, he never even saw it. He wasn't sure if he was punched, kicked, or attacked by some jutsu he had never seen before. But he wasn't the only one with a trick or two up his sleeve. Naruto gathered chakra into his right palm, guiding it into a familiar rotation until a familiar orb of dangerous chakra had formed.

The sight of it only seemed to amuse 'Naruto' even more, only furthering his anger. He roared, thrusting the Rasengan toward his target, aiming for his stomach.

"Rasengan!"

He felt his arm stop, his Rasengan hitting a wall as it was stopped dead in its tracks. He looked down, surprised to see what had stopped his attack. 'Naruto' had wrapped his hand around the orb of chakra, his hand painted black as sparks constantly flew off it, the rotating chakra grinding against his palm and fingers.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked up, seeing a snow-white grin looking down at him.

"Is that all?"

'Naruto' closed his hand, the Rasengan within collapsing and exploding outward, sending Naruto flying backward and into the air. He flipped, landing on his feet and sliding back, looking up to see his opponent hadn't even moved from his spot. He growled, forming a familiar hand sign as he gathered his chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He felt his chakra drain as the clones formed, one hundred clones appearing in a large puff of smoke, all of them gathering kunai into their hands as they approached their opponent warily. He heard 'Naruto' begin to laugh crossing his arms slowly as he began to speak.

"An interesting tactic, but you shouldn't hesitate so much. It just gives your opponent more time to counter you!"

He panicked, and he felt his clones do the same, all of the suddenly charging at him recklessly. Naruto stayed behind, wanting to see how his counterpart would respond. He saw him chuckle lightly, before lashing out his arms to his sides.

He was confused for a moment, before he saw something gleam under the sun's rays coming through the sky lights above. ' _Ninja wire?'_

He watched in horror as his clones began to disperse, all of them exploding into smoke almost simultaneously, until only the two of them were left standing. He gripped his kunai tighter, re-adjusting his stance as he tried to think of what he could next.

"The Shadow Clone technique, a powerful jutsu, but- "

He heard a foot step from behind him, Naruto turning as fast as he could.

"Don't think you're the only one who can use it!"

He saw the fist rush toward him, slashing at it with his kunai. Just before it made contact, his skin turned black, the tip of his kunai breaking off against his skin. Naruto was about to jump backward before he felt himself being lifted into the air, 'Naruto's other hand grabbing him by the throat.

' _Damn! His punch was just a distraction! If he really wanted to hit me, I never would have seen the punch coming in the first place!'_

The Shadow Clone began to chuckle, bringing him a bit closed as if to get a better look at him. "He really is quite weak, not even seeing through a simple feint attack. How sad. Maybe it would be better if I just killed you, huh?"

Naruto felt the hand on his neck began to tighten, cutting off his supply of oxygen. He grabbed at the hand, trying to pry his fingers apart, but they wouldn't budge. ' _How is he so strong? If we really are the same person, he can't be this much stronger than me, can he? I can't even move one of his fingers!"_

Suddenly, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto feeling himself fall down before being caught, and gently placed on his feet. He turned, seeing Sasuke give 'Naruto' a disapproving look. "That's enough Naruto, we don't have time for this. We need to find Mukade and figure out what's going on and fix this."

'Naruto' sighed, his grin dropping for a moment before nodding. "Alright, fine then. You watch him for now, I'm going to scout around here for a while." He jumped suddenly, somehow reaching all the way up to the high ceiling and breaking through the glass of the skylight, disappearing from view. He heard Sasuke sigh, Naruto looking back toward him.

He was surprised to meet a small awkward smile, something highly unusual on the face of Sasuke Uchiha. "Sorry about him, he can be a little rough around the edges, but he really doesn't want to kill you. If he did you would already be dead."

Somehow, that didn't really make him feel any better. Naruto took a breath, trying to calm down and let his adrenaline run its course. He looked back toward Sasuke. "All right, so, I don't know what's going on here, but I guess I could use your help. The rest of my team isn't here, and I don't know where I am."

Sasuke crossed his arms, nodding slightly as he gestured upward. "Let's get out of here first, then we can search for your team. Sound like a plan?"

Naruto nodded awkwardly, giving 'Sasuke' a hesitant look. He was so different from what he remembered, from what he knew Sasuke was like. He wouldn't be asking him questions like "Are you ok" or "Sound like a plan". Sasuke Uchiha was a self-righteous bastard who thought he was always right, not someone with a hint of kindness and seeming almost humble. It was just plain wrong.

Although, he couldn't say he didn't mind seeing this kind of Sasuke…

"All right, c'mon."

Sasuke leaped into the air, Naruto jumping toward one of the walls to catch up to him. Naruto clung to the wall with his chakra, flipping and jumping expertly to reach the skylight his counterpart and broken. He looked over, seeing Sasuke almost fly through the air, somehow kicking the air to gain a burst of speed.

They met at the top, Naruto trailing behind as the landed on a grassy field. The two looked around, seeing that they were no longer among the ruins they were before, now amid a sprawling city with mile high skyscrapers all around them.

Bridges connected the various towers all around them, with long steel cables running everywhere throughout the city. Naruto had to admit, the place was beautiful, but he wouldn't say it out loud, at least not in front of Sasuke.

"Now, who is on this team of yours?" Sasuke's words snapped him out of his admiration, his thoughts going toward his team.

"Well, there's Captain Yamato, Sai, Sakura and me. Just the four of us."

Sasuke nodded, looking around for a moment. "I see Sakura was on your team as well, though I'm not familiar with the other two. Naruto would be our best bet to finding them but since your technically him you should be able to help just as well."

Naruto scowled, crossing his arms at the mention of his 'other self' before looking at him with confusion. "Umm, I don't think using a bunch of Shadow Clones would be a good idea though. It would make it harder to take Mukade by surprise if his guard is up."

This time Sasuke looked at him with a puzzled look, his speech slowing down as if he were speaking to a child. "Yes… but I'm not asking you to do that. You are a sensor, aren't you?"

"…I am?"

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before composing himself. "Right, never mind then. Let's find Naruto and he can help us locate your team. We'll want to find them before we find Mukade. The more people we have the better."

Naruto nodded with a frown on his face, following Sasuke as he thought about Sasuke's words. He was surprised that Naruto wasn't a sensor, meaning that the other Naruto _was_ a sensor, a rare skill for a shinobi. He grit his teeth, frustrated at the revelation.

' _He's better than me.'_

He was clearly stronger than him, defeating him almost effortlessly, and with a Shadow Clone no less. He couldn't even see his attacks half the time and was even able to use Ninja Wire to take out one hundred of his clones. There was no way he could even begin to try and do that.

Hell, he even talked smarter than he did, and it sounded like he was more intelligent or just as smart as Sasuke was. It was like… he just better than him in every way. Is that why-

"Watch out!" His eyes widened, seeing a construct of wood and steel rush toward him, one of Mukade's puppets. It had three bladed fingers on each hand, one of its hand slashing toward him. He was in the air, unable to change direction. He brought his arms up, hoping to block the attack somehow before the sound of splintering wood filled his ears.

He watched, almost in slow motion as Sasuke slammed into the puppet, his body coursing with electricity as he moved. Naruto turned his head to the left, feeling Sasuke somehow change direction in midair to grab him by the waist and propel upwards toward one of the elevated bridges.

As he was moved upward, he saw multiple destroyed puppets falling toward the ground, five if he had to guess. ' _He managed to kill five of them, before I even saw one coming? How fast is he?'_

He felt Sasuke land, letting him go and the both of them high in the sky on the stone arch way. Sasuke gave him a concerned look, and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt a bit. "You alright? You blanked out for a bit there."

He nodded hesitantly, before turning around, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Y-yeah… I'm fine." ' _They're so much better than I am…'_

He felt the bridge shake slightly, the crack of stone occurring behind him. He turned back around, seeing 'Naruto' appear with that smug grin of his. He frowned but was thankful when Sasuke spoke before the tall blonde could, interrupting any sort of smug comment from the him.

"Naruto, do you think you can locate the rest of his team really quick? And have you located Mukade?"

'Naruto' looked toward him, his grin dropping for a moment before a look of concentration took over. "Interesting, I sense Sakura over that way", he said, pointing toward the east, "as well as some other interesting people, but I doubt they're his team. It looks like I got a better idea of what's going on here…"

A thoughtful look overcame his face before he resumed, his grin returning but with the same force it seemed to have held before. "And yes, I found Mukade but there seems to be an interesting issue."

Sasuke grumbled for a moment before responding, sounding rather annoyed. "What is it now?"

'Naruto' chuckled before raising a hand with two fingers raised. "Looks like there's two of them now. I'm guessing one is the Mukade we were chasing, and the other was the Mukade they were chasing."

There were two Mukade's now? As if this wasn't confusing enough. 'Naruto' wasn't done though, pointing toward a large tower to the west, close to where they had left the room they had awoken from. "One of them is below that tower there. You get Sakura and take care of him. I can't sense anyone else that would be apart of his team, so they probably aren't here or too far for me to find. I'll take care of the other one and go meet some other interesting people."

Naruto watched as the tall ninja jumped off the ledge, the force of the action shattering the bridge underneath him, causing him and Sasuke to jump off. ' _Asshole!'_

He caught up with Sasuke quickly, this time being more alert for more ambushes from those puppets. He heard Sasuke speaking, looking toward him slightly to hear what he had to say. "We'll meet up with Sakura and try and explain what's going on, then we'll take down Mukade at the tower. Don't space out alright?"

Naruto nodded, suddenly freaking out internally as something occurred to him.

' _How are we going to explain this to Sakura!?'_

* * *

Her body hurt for some reason, her muscles aching and her stomach feeling nauseous. She kept her eyes closed, the last time she opened them a few minutes ago the light had given her a head-splitting migraine. Sakura decided to focus on the chakra with her, slowly moving it through her body, trying to use it to ease her sore muscles and cure her nausea.

She heard footsteps, deciding to try and open her eyes. The light was blinding, her vision blurry, but she could see a figure kneeling over her, a hand placing it self on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She heard the figure speak was couldn't understand what they were saying, her brain seemingly scrambled.

Her vision was starting to get clearer though, and she was able to make out more of the figure above her. He had spiky black hair, a cloth covering one of his eyes and smooth skin. In fact, they looked a lot like…

She smiled, reaching her hands up and looping her arms lazily around his neck, trying to bring him closer. She closed her eyes, the nausea and aches from before seemingly melting away. "Oh Sasuke, I knew you would come back to me."

She pulled the figure in closer, opening her eyes again and staring into both of his bright blue eyes… wait, blue?

* * *

Naruto nursed his bruised, battered face, groaning in pain as Sakura began yelling something at him. He sat up, lifting himself out of the small crater that Sakura put him in. She must have seen Sasuke while she was delirious and mistook him for the Uchiha. Sighing, he stood up, walking over to the still ranting Sakura.

"What do you want now?!" A tired breath escaping him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, making her come face to face with the Uchiha from another Dimentia-ma-call-it. Sasuke seemed to rather put off by whatever face Sakura made when she realized he was real, Naruto seeing an awkward smile on his face.

Sasuke raised a hand slowly toward her. "Well… hello there." Naruto braced himself, wondering what Sakura would do. Would she scream and faint? Would she try and convince him to-

Sakura escaped from his grasp, the pink haired girl rushing toward Sasuke. Naruto reached out to try and stop her but was too slow, the girl sending a fist that could crush diamonds toward the young Uchiha. Naruto cringed slightly as her fist landed, a shockwave echoing out onto the desert they found themselves in, just outside the city.

Despite being hit, Sasuke didn't slide back very far, and Naruto had a feeling that the only reason he did at all was because the ground underneath them was rather soft, a layer of dirt and rock just under the sand above it.

"You aren't Sasuke, are you?", Sakura asked, though Naruto got the feeling that it wasn't a question. He rushed up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, seeing Sasuke had caught her attack in one of his hands. Sasuke smiled toward her, a small laugh escaping him.

"And you're just as smart as ever, huh Sakura?" He heard Sakura growl before Naruto pulled her back, separating the two and standing between them. He looked, toward Sakura, waving his hands to try and get her to calm down.

"Woah, it's cool Sakura! He's a good guy, I promise!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, leaning slightly to look at Sasuke behind him before looking back toward him.

"Well you better start explaining then, and quickly.", she growled, Naruto scrambling to find an explanation. He was just starting to put his words together when suddenly Sakura started to collapse. Shocked, Naruto reached down, grabbing her and gently letting her down.

"H-hey! You ok Sakura?" He found Sasuke was next to them in but a moment, kneeling and observing her for a moment. When he was about to speak, Sakura interrupted him.

"I'm fine, just need a bit of rest is all." Sasuke nodded toward her, sitting down next to her.

"Very well. Let's rest for a bit and I'll explain what's going on."

* * *

The three of the sat in silence, Sakura using her chakra to heal herself. Sasuke had finished his explanation to her a moment ago, and Naruto was waiting to hear how his teammate reacted to it. She looked toward the Uchiha, suspicion in her voice.

"So, you're Sasuke from another Dimension?"

Sasuke nodded in confirmation, his face deadly serious. "It would seem so."

Sakura took a breath, paused for a moment, before nodding. "Ok then!"

Naruto stared at her in shock, trying to see if she was joking. "T-that's it? Seriously?!"

Sakura looked back toward him, seeming slightly offended at his words. She crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly. "What you mean 'that's it?'"

Naruto found himself at a loss for words, trying to respond. "Well... it's just… I mean… Doesn't that sound crazy?!"

Sakura sighed before looking over at Sasuke. "W-well, yeah, but look at him. He looks exactly like Sasuke, 'cept for the missing eye. What other explanation is there?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that, sitting back and shaking his head. "I get what you mean but… still, it sounds crazy. And he's so different too."

Sasuke laughed at that, getting their attention. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Sasuke chuckled, leaning back and looking over toward him. He tilted his head toward him slightly, Naruto pointing a finger toward himself. "It just funny to hear that coming from him. The Naruto I know is much different. I'm curious, how is 'your' Sasuke different from me anyhow?"

Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Tch, he's an insensitive prick with a holier-than-thou attitude. He's never heard of the words 'please' or 'thank you' and he's a total jerk."

Sasuke nodded, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, I got that from the last time you told me."

Sakura leaned forward, a rather serious expression on her face.

"I don't think you really get what he's trying to say… It might not sound like much coming from Naruto's mouth- ", "Hey!", "-but you really are different from our Sasuke. It's like you're… content, almost."

Sasuke put on a thoughtful look. "Hmm, content huh? Interesting. Yeah, I guess you could say I am rather content. From what it sounds like, I think I know why me and your Sasuke are so different."

Naruto leaned forward at that, wanting to hear more. "Yeah? What do you mean?"

"Hmm, well, I'm guessing when you started the academy, Sasuke came in thinking he was better than all of you right? Something like, "I'm an Uchiha, the best of the best" right?"

Naruto frowned, nodding toward him.

"Well, there is a reason for that. You see, the Uchiha are raised to be believe they are the very best. We have a powerful bloodline, are one of the founding members of the Hidden Leaf, and had seemingly out lived the other Founding clan, the Senju. Throughout history, the Uchiha had always been feared, so it's only natural that got to a lot of our heads."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, the latter of the two wondering where he was going. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… I probably had a much different experience through life than your Sasuke did", he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Naruto grumbled slightly. "Ok, but how was it different. Stop leaving us in suspense!" Sakura slapped his arm lightly for interrupting, Sasuke continuing.

"Well, I'm sure you've already drawn your own conclusions Naruto, so I guess I'll be rather blunt. The fact is, the Naruto I know, is much stronger than you are."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, a pain in his chest forming at those words. Sakura seemed confused, trying to figure out what he meant. "Ok, but so what? Even if he's stronger than the Naruto I know, you're still stronger than him, right?"

Sasuke chuckled at that. "Well you see, after the first year of the academy we began combat training, starting off with spars with other students."

Sakura nodded at that. "Yeah I remember those. Naruto and Sasuke fought in theirs and Sasuke had won. Honestly, it wasn't even a fight."

Naruto grumbled at the reminder, listening to Sasuke's story.

"Yes, in your world perhaps, but mine was different. You see, I fought Naruto as well, except I didn't stand a chance against him."

Naruto's eyes widened, looking Sasuke in the eye as he said those words. He expected to see anger, or frustration, but strangely, the Uchiha had an almost melancholic look on his face. Sakura managed to stutter something out. "B-but that's… that can't be right. Even if your Naruto is stronger- "

"The Naruto I know has always been the strongest, the fastest and the smartest. I remember always comparing myself to him, always trying to grow stronger just to catch up. Every time we clashed, I lost. Every time I compared myself to him, I lost. It wasn't long until I realized that Naruto found amusement more than anything else in my attempts."

Sasuke nodded to himself, looking at Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"The Naruto I know is an absolute monster."

Something about the way he said that, something about the way he spoke about it, chilled him to the core. Sasuke was someone that refused to look up toward others. Sasuke had to be on top, had to be the strongest, the most powerful. His ambition was too strong for anything else. But this Sasuke… he…

Naruto stood up, finding himself looking at this… this imposter in a different light. "So, what? You just gave up? You saw someone who was way stronger than you were, and you just decided to bow down to him like some coward?! Is that it?!"

He found him self breathing heavily, Sakura placing a hand on his leg to calm him down. Sasuke shook his head, denying the accusation.

"Tell me, did your Sasuke ever come into contact with someone named Orochimaru?"

His blood chilled at the name, anger flaring through him at the mention of the twisted snake. He growled, nodding his head. "Yeah, Sasuke deserted the village three years ago, to go train with that snake."

The Sasuke in front of him nodded with a sigh, as if he knew what his response was going to be. "I was proposed the same offer by him. He sent several of his ninja, offering training. They promised that I could gain great power, perhaps even enough to surpass Naruto."

"But you refused, didn't you?"

Naruto looked over to Sakura, seeing her looking toward the ground. He looked back toward Sasuke.

"Yeah, I did. There's something that you have to understand about the Naruto I know. I know he comes across as this evil man who only cares about himself. He seems like a main who just enjoys tormenting others, doesn't he?"

Naruto nodded.

"But what you don't understand, is that all Naruto wants, is a family to call his own."

Naruto stilled for a moment, thinking about the tall blonde that called himself 'Naruto'.

"I'm sure you probably know what he wants, Naruto. He's always been alone, never having a family to call upon. Because of that, he needed strength, he gained strength, and he used it to gather others, people he could call family."

Naruto began to shake, memories flowing through his mind. An empty apartment, lingering stares, coming home to a cold home.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara and Temari of the Desert, Rock Lee, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya of the Sannin. These are the people Naruto calls family, the people he created a home for to live with. The people he would kill for. That family, that bond, is why I refused the Sound Four. I realized that killing Itachi would mean nothing in the end. But with them by my side, it doesn't matter what happens anymore."

' _He's like me, isn't he?'_

Even if they grew up to be different people, it sounds like they started from the same place. Both were orphans, they both knew what those stares felt like. they both wanted more than life had ever given them. One wanted respect, to become Hokage. To stop those painful glares. But the other…

' _He was stronger than that… He wanted what was really important, what both us of really needed…'_

He looked toward Sasuke, seeing a pitying smile on his face.

' _That strength saved Sasuke. He made Sasuke want that bond, not the other way around. That was what Sasuke needed… I'm such an idiot.'_

"Do you… do you think…"

Naruto looked over to Sakura, seeing a glint of light as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you think that our Sasuke… could ever want that too?"

He looked toward Sasuke, allowing hope to blossom forth. Sasuke chuckled lightly, leaning forward and raising Sakura's head. He smiled brightly, something that Naruto thought he would never see on the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm living proof, aren't I?"

He saw Sakura smile, nodding franticly as she wiped her face. Naruto looked over to the large city, thinking about the other Naruto inside. They were the same, even if the other didn't know it. Even still, there was something he didn't like about him, something that he knew wasn't right.

Next time they met, he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Doffy ducked under the glowing orb of the light, the compressed ball of chakra exploded behind him as it collided with something. He rushed the mechanical puppet, reaching it in a flash. He grabbed the arm that composed of the strange chakra cannon, ripping it apart and grabbing the puppet by its head. Fire chakra coursed through him, one of his signature techniques appearing a moment later.

"Overheat!"

The beam of flame pierced through its skull, the rest of the body bursting into flames. The attack kept going, cutting through another puppet several meters behind the first. He threw his arm out to his left, his attack following like a whip as it slashed through several more of his attackers, all of them turning to ash when they contacted the molten strings.

He kicked off the air, dodging the blades of a puppet trying to sneak up behind him. He spun his body in a somersault, kicking the puppet that had attacked him from above, driving toward the ground in a crumpled heap of splintered wood and torn metal.

He followed after it, knowing that he needed to go in the same direction anyway. He impacted the ground, the brick below giving way, revealing an entire new area underground, a large series of caverns stretching through the city. His target was in one of these tunnels.

He stood up slowly, looking around for anymore puppets but was met with nothing. He concentrated for a moment, before starting to move toward his target.

The tunnel was quiet and dark, devoid of any signs of life and an eerie silence being his only companion. He thought back to the boy he had met not too long ago, this other 'Naruto'. He had always wondered what he would be like, who Naruto would have turned out to be had he not appeared in his stead.

He wasn't impressed. He quickly realized that Naruto Uzumaki was a naïve fool. He knew as soon as he saw that stupid smile on his face, bearing his name toward him in a manner similar to another naïve fool he had the pleasure of knowing.

Still, there was a difference between those fools. Despite his big words and childish attitude, Monkey D. Luffy was strong. He had a determination and strength that he respected. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the Straw Hat would eventually be named as one of the Four Emperors.

He had charisma, different than his own but it was still there. He had a type of fierceness about him, one that told others that he wasn't to be trifled with.

Straw Hat Luffy had the makings of a King.

Naruto Uzumaki was nothing like that. He was weak, pitifully so, and an idiot to boot. He relied on his instincts to guide him but couldn't follow up on them. He was talent less, with no strength to call his own. His Taijutsu was pitiful, and it seemed the only things he knew how to employ where the Rasengan and Shadow Clone techniques, which were terribly executed.

He didn't understand it. From everything he knew about who Naruto Uzumaki was, there shouldn't be anyway he could be that weak. Almost limitless chakra, a healing factor, the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest Shinobi in History and the backing and support of the Third Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

Any other ninja, with even just one of these perks, could become a powerful person in their own right. Naruto had all these things and he was average at best. To be frank, it was almost insulting. Still, he didn't hate him, there was no reason to really. He acted like a child and had the strength of one too. He was no threat, and he was no one of importance. Doflamingo couldn't care less about the one known as Naruto Uzumaki, not anymore.

Even so, the way Naruto had looked at him, there was something about it that bugged him. Unlike him, Naruto seemed to have an innate distrust, almost hate, of him and he wasn't sure why. He knew he could be a rather… well, less than ideal person to be around. But still, Naruto chose to attack him, not out of any actual malice, but of an instinctual dislike toward him. Why was that?

He shook his head, deciding that it didn't really matter. Naruto Uzumaki had good instincts, but that was all he had. Other than that, he was a failure that was already dismissed in his mind.

Doffy stopped, leaning against the wall as he listened, hearing a group of people talking.

"Well, which one is it then? Is he above the tower or below it?", asked a slightly disgruntled voice. They must be looking for Mukade, and it sounds like they have a sensor on their team too. I should probably-

"You can come out, I've already sensed you.", came a familiar voice, causing a grin to spread across his face.

' _Too late. Jiraiya never said you were a sensor as well. We really have to have a talk about that one of these days.'_

He walked around the corner of the wall he was hiding behind, his hands firmly in his pockets as he reveled himself to the team of three Leaf ninja. He focused his attention toward a specific one, his bright blonde hair making him easy to spot, not that it mattered with his Haki.

"Who are you, a Leaf ninja?"

He chuckled at that, leaning in slightly. This was an opportunity. The last time they had fought, the Reanimation technique limited his potential, but now he was alive and well, and still quite young. He wasn't in his prime, but he couldn't help but imagine how strong he was in comparison to the Yellow Flash. Legends only tell so much, after all.

"That's right. My name is Naruto, and I want to see just how strong you really are, Minato Namikaze."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Real quick, the chakra blade mentioned in the story, is a type of knife that, when Chakra is channeled through it, forms an extended blade of chakra that can be used to cut chakra strings. It was used to give Naruto a counter to Mukade's puppets.

But, that's pretty much it for now. Again, expect the next chapter in a couple days and for this story to go on the fast track to being completed in a few months time. Toodles!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Hurray, we're back! Sorry about the delay for this one. We won't bore you with all the IRL stuff that happened to delay this so here it is, Chapter 25. Now, not gonna lie, this is taking much longer than we thought to get through this movie, but we're enjoying it nonetheless and hope you are as well. Apologies for the delay again, and we hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

A feeling of danger was his only warning, his Haki sending alarms through his mind as a flash of steel passed in front of his eyes. He eyed the kunai curiously as it passed by, somewhat disappointed that it wasn't the familiar three-pronged kunai.

He looked back toward Minato's team, seeing the surprise of his teammates in their body language, their muscles tensing as they rushed to assist their leader, a masked ninja that was currently behind him.

Doffy reached a hand behind him, catching the ankle of a powerful kick that Minato had delivered. He pulled, dragging the ninja in front of him and launching a punch of his own. He could only imagine the shock Minato was experiencing, running into a ninja that could keep up with his speed, but he wouldn't let him recover from it so easily.

Minato curled his body in midair, a hand grabbing the wrist of the fist that he had launched to empower his next attack. His other leg kicked out, slamming into Doffy's hand, the one still wrapped tightly around his ankle. His Haki surged forth, his skin taking on a black hue as it protected him from the otherwise crippling blow.

Doffy tensed, ready to attack again but forced to look back toward Minato's team. An inky, black cloud rushed through the air toward him, the insects of an Aburame. He frowned slightly as he let go of Minato and pushed him away. He jumped backward, the mass of insects slamming into the ground where he was standing previously, the concrete below cracking from the force of the attack.

He raised an eyebrow at that, not thinking that those bugs could cause such physical damage. He waited patiently as the Anbu team recovered and regrouped, the three Leaf ninja standing together with their guards up. He smirked, creating chakra strings and sneaking them around the debris and rubble around them.

"What is that you want?", Minato asked, his breath slightly labored at his exertion.

Doffy chuckled, raising his hands as he prepared his next attacks. "Didn't I already tell you, Minato? I want to see how strong you are, but, clearly, these two are in the way."

Minato reacted to his threat instantly, looking back toward his teammates, who were just a fraction to slow to react properly.

"Black Knight!"

The strings that he had hidden burst forth, creating two clones of himself at the Anbu's sides. They grabbed the other ninja, throwing them away from Minato and chasing after them. Minato moved to save one of them, but Doffy wasn't going to let that happen. He kicked off the ground, the stone beneath him giving way as he launched himself toward his opponent.

Minato heard the stone shatter, deciding to defend himself first as he approached. Doffy grinned, swinging his hand toward Minato, his strings flying out to cut through the man. Minato seemed to see that attack coming, or at least instinctually grasped the nature of the attack, ducking underneath the razor-sharp strings. Doffy kicked off the air, spinning like a top as he delivered a powerful heel drop to the Yellow Flash.

He frowned as he felt his leg crash through just stone, looking to his side to see a furious Minato, half of his mask missing, a result of his previous attack. There was an orb of blue chakra in his hand, a Rasengan tearing through the air toward Doffy.

Doffy swiped his hand toward him again, strings lashing out to defend him, but they only met air, Minato reappearing behind him. He felt the Rasengan slam into his back, his Haki rushing to defend him against the strike. The orb of chakra burst a second later, an explosion of force throwing Doffy forward and into the stone below.

He stopped his momentum quickly, shaking off the pain of the attack as he looked back up toward his opponent, only to be met with a wall of steel.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

He grinned, placing his palms in front of him as chakra rushed through his body.

"Spider's Web!"

A mass of strings unfurled, stretching out and forming a picture-perfect spiderweb. The kunai slammed into the wall of strings, dozens of explosions of smoke appearing as the strings cut into the steel, dispelling the fake kunai. Doffy dismissed the web, grabbing out toward the air in front of him, feeling his hand wrap around the handle of the real kunai.

He looked over to his left, toward a pillar of concrete that Minato was currently hiding behind. "Impressive. You're faster than I thought you would be, and your reactions are almost superhuman. But still, you're alone, separated from your team, and you still haven't managed to do some real damage yet. Is this all that the Yellow Flash I capable of?"

He threw the kunai, putting all his strength into the attack as it cut through the air toward the pillar of concrete. A loud boom erupted, the kunai breaking the sound barrier as it slammed into the pillar. An explosion of dust erupted outward, blocking his view but not his Haki. Minato was still conscious, not even hurt by the attack. He wasn't even in the same place any more.

He glanced behind himself, seeing a familiar chakra sphere. "So, you do know it?" He grinned, eyeing the kunai on the ground, right in front of where his web was with a Flying Thunder God Talisman attached. Minato thrust the Rasengan toward him, his eyes as cold as ice. Doffy ducked, grabbing his wrist to keep the Rasengan at bay, his other hand a whirlwind of chakra.

"Like this?" Minato's revealed eye widened, Doffy's Rasengan fully formed and racing toward his stomach. He grinned, slamming the orb into his torso, only to feel an explosion of pain in his own. He gasped, looking down to see what had happened. One of Minato's signature kunai was there, forming a distortion in the air as seals floated around it. His own hand was reappearing through the air, attacking him with his own Rasengan.

"Wha-?"

"Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder."

He cursed, pulling his hand back as quickly as possible, not wanting to know what would happen if the portal was closed with his hand still in it. He jumped backward, a hand raised as fire chakra rushed through him.

"Overheat!"

Minato disappeared, the molten strings spearing through his previous location as he reappeared on the ground, his Flying Thunder God kunai in hand. Minato rushed toward him, Doffy summoning his strings and sending them flying toward his opponent. There was a puff of smoke, Minato creating a clone of his kunai as he threw them forward, flashing between them at high speeds, slipping through the attack and getting closer at a frightening pace.

' _He's not just fast, the way he's using the Flying Thunder God technique is almost impossible to stop. I can't touch him because of his speed and teleportation, and I'll never know if he'll simply launch one of my own attacks against me. If he catches me inside one of those wormholes again, I could lose a limb, Haki or not. Minato, if you were this strong, how did you-'_

Doffy whipped his head around, blocking a powerful kick behind him from a teleporting Minato. Doffy cursed, eyeing the ground behind him as Minato reappeared, slashing at his legs with his kunai. He jumped over the attack, lashing out with powerful kick to counter him, but was met with thin air. He looked in front of him, his Haki blaring as Minato rushed him with a Rasengan from the front. But that wasn't all. He had made a shadow clone, who was behind him and mirroring his creator.

Doffy jumped, kicking off the air, looking down as the two Minato's Rasengan sputtered out, just before they touched. He kicked off the air, moving and landing away from the two. He eyed his surroundings carefully trying to spot any seals around him.

"Your strength is impressive, Naruto. You're a very strong ninja." He stopped, eyeing Minato cautiously as he spoke. The clone erupted into smoke, fading out of existence. "There aren't many ninja that can keep up with me, and even fewer that can predict my attacks like you can. You're very talented."

Minato's eye seemed to focus on him harshly, a hostile and foreboding air seeming to surround him. "Knowing this, there's no way that I would have never heard of you before. _You are no Leaf ninja_. So, who are you, how do you know the Rasengan and why do you want to fight me?"

Doffy chuckled lightly, the act soon evolving into full blown laughter, his signature grin reappearing. "Heh heh heh! You're talking as if you've already won! Don't worry Minato, I have no wish to kill you. This battle is just a test, to see how strong I am. You're stronger than I thought though, but that's a good thing."

Chakra began to rush through him, filling his body and saturating the air. The debris around him began to crumble, unable to stand the pressure of his chakra. His grin widened as he saw worry in Minato's eye, the pressure of his chakra continuing to rise and reach further.

"That means I don't have to hold back."

* * *

Shibi Aburame considered himself to be very in control of his emotions. As an Aburame, control over himself was very important to make the most out of his clan's techniques. The better control he had over himself, the better control he would have over his insects. Still, no amount of self-control could stop the swell of panic that took over him as his newest opponent had appeared.

He was like a storm. One moment his team had been trying to locate their target, the next, he's watching as a man over six feet tall is not even fazed by Minato's absurd speed and his own attack. And instant later, they had all been separated. In an instant, they had been put in the worst situation possible, under attack by a powerful enemy they didn't know, separated and their identities compromised.

He needed more training.

Still, he didn't have time to worry about that now. Their attacker's clone was still closing in. He would have time to reflect later. Shibi kicked off the ground, landing on his feet and stopping his moment. He looked forward, watching the clone rush forward with a fist reared back, easily telegraphed. He knew a trap when he saw it.

The clone appeared in front of him in an instant, the punch that was prepared proving to be a feint as high kick lashed out instead. Shibi ducked under the attack, kicking out at the leg his opponent, Naruto, had planted on the ground. The blond was knocked off balance, Shibi standing back up quickly to drive and elbow into the blonde's face, driving him into the ground.

As he hit the ground, Shibi jumped back ward, his insects coming forward and rushing toward his downed opponent. He felt his bugs cry out in alarm, a wave of heat erupting outward as flames made themselves known. He called them back, watching with as much calm as he could muster as a beam of heat spearing through his insects.

"Heh heh heh! Not bad, but don't think I'll be beaten so easily."

The blond slowly got back up, his previous strike not seeming to even leave a bruise. He frowned, trying to think of what to do next.

' _He's a fire style user, and skilled one, meaning my insects are going to have a tough time getting to him. Usually I would just attack from close range, not giving him time to use jutsu, but something tells me that's a bad idea. He's fast enough to keep up with Minato, and my earlier attack didn't even faze him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he let me hit him…'_

Naruto began to walk toward him slowly, a grin on his face as he slowly climbed the small hill of rubble.

' _No choice. I can't win this one. I have to regroup with Choza, defeat these clones, then help Minato. I only hope Minato can hold out until then.'_

"Done strategizing?"

Shibi couldn't stop the gasp of shock from coming forward, the voice behind him surprising him. He jumped backward, seeing a powerful punch being sent from the blond. Shibi crossed his arms in and 'X' formation, trying to absorb the blow. The blow landed, the force of it sending him flying but without much injury.

He landed on the ground with a huff, his insects flying outward to search for Choza. He knew his general direction, but he didn't want to be running aimlessly. Shibi jumped to the side, Naruto appearing to his side and shattering the rubble below with a ferocious punch. Naruto chased after him, throwing another haymaker toward him.

Shibi ducked under it, a punch of his own aimed toward Naruto's torso. He was met with shock as his torso seemed to _open_ , revealing his body to be made of bright, white strings. The hole closed a second later, Shibi retracting his hand so wasn't trapped. Naruto's knee began to move, rushing toward his face with force.

He leaned back, dodging the knee and placing his foot on Naruto's leg, spring boarding off him and flipping through the air, pulling out several kunai. He launched them, the explosive tags on their ends sizzling ominously as they flew toward his opponent.

To his surprise, the kunai struck true, puncturing Naruto's body and exploding moments later. The explosion kicked up dust, blocking Naruto's body from sight. Shibi landed on the ground, taking a moment to observe his opponent and catch his breath.

The dust cleared, the clone revealing to have massive holes inside of him. The holes were quickly closing though, new strings appearing as if to stich up the wounds. Shibi grimaced at the sight, aware that one of his bugs had found Choza's location. He decided to join him, turning and running from the recovering clone.

' _This man… just who are we facing…?'_

* * *

Wind chakra rushed through his body, Doffy using it to cut through the air and increase his speed as he appeared at Minato's side. It wasn't enough though, Minato's eye carefully tracking him as he moved, not bothered by his enhanced speed. Doffy ignored that fact, launching a devastating kick and keeping an eye on Minato's kunai.

Minato simply jumped back ward, dodging the attack but not expecting the after effects. A compressed blade of wind launched from Doffy's leg, racing toward Minato in midair. Minato used the Flying Thunder God to reorient himself, dodging the attack but Doffy using the moment to pursue his target.

He stopped on the ground below Minato, his hands raised upward as fire chakra roared through his body.

"Dual Overheat!"

A pillar of flame appeared in an instant, spearing through the concrete roof above and high into the sky. Doffy took the attack, and reared his hand downward, the pillar of flames acting as an enormous sword of white-hot flame, aimed at Minato who had teleported to dodge the attack. The flames cut through the concrete above them, slicing through the city above and turning the cold concrete into hot, liquid magma.

The molten strings slammed into the ground, Minato moving quickly to dodge the attack, rushing toward him while he was defenseless, to busy using his Overheat. Minato appeared at his side, a Rasengan already in hand.

"Fire Style: Ever White!"

The pillar of flames seemed to explode, the molten strings suddenly launching outward and rushing toward Minato. The older blond abandoned his attack, creating copies of his kunai and throwing them in various places, trying to dodge the onslaught of flaming tendrils. Doffy adjusted his attack, going for the various kunai instead of Minato directly.

One by one he destroyed the kunai, Minato appearing far away, small burn marks lining his clothes but proving unscathed, nonetheless. Doffy dismissed his attack, the sea of fire disappearing as steam rose from the red-hot stone around them.

The two watched each other for a moment, looking for an opening. "I thought you weren't trying to kill me?"

Doffy smirked, crouching slightly as he prepared himself. "You're alive, aren't you?"

Minato moved first, seeming to blur out of existence as multiple shadow clones appeared in his place. His Haki fed him information, Doffy worried about this next attack. Orbs of blue chakra began to light up, Minato's shadow clones preparing as their creator set up their next attack.

Doffy cursed, kicking the air next to him, shattering a Flying Thunder God Kunai, only to see it be replaced by another. He saw Minato's image blur around him, multiple three-pronged kunai appearing in the air, spinning lazily faster than he could react.

"I am, but I can't say the same about you."

Doffy prepared himself, knowing he had less than a second before Minato struck. He couldn't get away in time, he had to focus on defense. Earth Chakra began to flow through his body, his muscles began to tense as Haki began to cover his entire body.

The attack began before he could finish any of these actions.

The attack was unlike anything he had experienced. From what he could see, he was trapped in a tornado or whirling chakra. The blue energy trying to rip away his flesh as they carved into him. It didn't take him long to understand what was happening.

He was surrounded by Minato's kunai, his shadow clones all teleporting between them and attacking him with Rasengan all at the same time. They were moving too fast to stop, too fast to predict where the next one would come from, not that it mattered.

"Spiraling Flash-"

The Rasengan continued to bore into him, Doffy feeling his body give to the immense amount of force behind the multitude of attacks.

"Super Round Dance-"

He could feel his skin start to tear, the blue tornado slowly turning red as the attack carved away his flesh. The pain was immense, but he ignored it, concentrating on bringing up his defense and maintaining his Haki.

"Howl Style-"

Doffy felt his stomach lurch, his heart skip a beat as the Rasengan on his body began to expand. The maelstrom of force contained inside beginning to build until, eventually…

"Three."

The Rasengan around him exploded, a shockwave of force erupting from all sides and slamming into his body. His vision went white for a moment, then went pitch black.

Minato watched carefully as the cloud of dust began to disperse, his clones finishing their attack on Naruto. Whoever this man was, he was dangerous. Physically powerful with unique and powerful jutsu to go with it.

He separated an elite Anbu team and took them all on at the same time without hesitation. Just who was he? Although he was tall and physically imposing, he still seemed very young, no older than twenty. To force him to go this far… it was bizarre, to say the least. He was so adamant on fighting him, to "test himself". He seemed plenty strong, why would he need to prove it?

The cloud began to disperse, Minato looking in disbelief. Naruto was still standing, his body covered in blood, one of the lenses in his glasses cracked, the other shattered completely. Even so, he was still standing, steam coming off his body as his wounds began to close.

' _Regeneration? Is it a jutsu, or a kekkei genkai? It would explain his physical strength and durability…'_

A low chuckle echoed outward, Minato freezing in place. He saw it through the broken lens of his glasses, Naruto slowly opening his eyes, revealing ice blue eyes.

"That was quite dangerous. You could have killed me."

His voice was quiet and calm, with a smile on his face, but everything Minato was seeing told him that guise was a blatant lie. Veins were visible on his skin, seeming to writhe in anger as he clenched his jaw. And his eyes, what Minato saw there was almost haunting. An inexplicable anger, a rage. Enough hate to _drown the world_.

"W-what… what are you?"

He stepped forward, his grin widening as he did so. Just as he made to reply, he looked over to his right in surprise, Minato following his gaze.

A roar had rung out, filled with anger and frustration. There was another blonde, in a bright orange and black jumpsuit, donning a Leaf headband.

Minato didn't hide his look of confusion, watching as the new 'Leaf Ninja' ran toward Naruto. Naruto seemed to recognize him, calling out toward him.

"What are you- "

Naruto was interrupted as the new blond planted a fist directly into his face.

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke as they jumped through the city, looking around at their surroundings. Sakura followed close behind, curious on what they were doing next.

"So, now what Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was quiet for a moment before replying. "We still have a mission to complete. However we ended up here Mukade will know how to set things right. We'll find him, force him to set things right, then go on with the mission. The one we're after is below that tower", he said, pointing toward the tallest tower in the city.

"My Naruto will be taking care of the other Mukade. Any questions?" Sakura replied in the negative, the team of three continuing to move forward. Naruto, though, still had some more questions for him.

"So, um, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked behind him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Naruto laughed nervously, continuing with his question. "We'll, I was just wondering if there were any other differences be tween our worlds, you know?"

Sasuke hummed for a moment. "Hmm, like what?"

Naruto put a finger on his chin as he thought. "Well, like is Kakashi sensei still a pervert, or can Lee use ninjutsu in your world. Or is Neji- "

"Lee can't use ninjutsu?"

Naruto stopped, Sasuke's surprise shocking him as well. Sakura nodded, confirming Naruto's words. "Yeah, in our world, Lee was never good at ninjutsu, and trained in Taijutsu under Might Guy."

Sasuke was silent, seeming to think for a moment. "I see…"

Naruto, unable to take the suspense, didn't wait to dig for more details. "So what's he like for you then? Is he some crazy powerful ninjutsu master?"

Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly. "Nothing like that. Our Lee's are somewhat similar I suppose. The Rock Lee I know is a powerful Taijutsu user, the strongest I know. I'm not sure if even Naruto could best him in Taijutsu alone."

Sakura spoke first, not seeming too surprised. "Yeah, the Rock Lee we know is crazy at Taijutsu, though he is kind of a nut case", she ended, laughing slightly.

Sasuke seemed confused for a moment, wanting to know more. "Really, how so?"

Naruto laughed at that, wanting to share more about his friend. "Lee's a really crazy guy, always going on about youth with Guy sensei and training all the time. He's one of the weirdest and most eccentric people I know."

Sakura snorted at that, looking away with a sly grin. "Yeah, like you're one to talk."

Naruto glared at her, Sasuke chuckling slightly as he went on. "Well, then I'm sorry to say that the Rock Lee I know is quite different from the one you know."

Naruto's eyes widened, a grin on his face. "Yeah? Really?! Tell me more!"

Sakura punched his arm lightly. "Shut up Naruto, let him explain."

Sasuke merely nodded, looking ahead as he dug into his memories. "Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki had already been long time friends by the time I met him in the Chunin exams."

Naruto spoke up then. "So, you first met Lee in the Chunin Exams too?"

Sakura continued, explaining Naruto's question. "When we first me Lee, our Sasuke challenged him into a duel and lost pretty badly."

Sasuke nodded, chuckling lightly as he did. "Yep, and it seems there's something we have in common then. I challenged Lee as well. But it didn't go very well. I never stood a chance against him, his strength so far above my own."

Naruto nodded matter-of-factly. "Yeah, our Sasuke was too slow to keep up with bushy-brow."

Sasuke merely shook his head. "It wasn't just that. When we had fought, it wasn't about an advantage of speed or strength. Before I knew it, I had been thrown against one of the walls of the academy, Lee driving a single finger into the concrete next to my face. He made it clear right then, that he could kill me with a single finger."

Naruto… didn't know how to respond to that. "T-that… doesn't sound like bushy-brow… at all."

"I don't know the story behind it myself, but Rock Lee and Naruto grew up together as orphans, and the two have been training together for years. The strength that Naruto has is mirrored in Lee. Rock Lee is one of the most terrifying ninja I know, able to tear elite ninja apart with his bare hands."

Naruto could hear Sakura's breath shake at that, trying to wrap her mind around what Sasuke was telling them. "So, Lee is… some kind of monster?"

Sasuke laughed at that, disarming Naruto and Sakura. "You know, I used to think the same thing. Lee is very stoic, seeming more interested in getting the job done than anything else, but Naruto is kinda like that too. He cares about Naruto, and he cares about our family, even if he rarely shows it. He's just… a little sadistic, that's all."

Sakura seemed annoyed at the way he seemed to play it off, calling him out on it. "Ripping ninja apart with your hands is more than a little sadistic!"

Sasuke simply laughed nervously, something that still had Naruto reeling. He blocked out their argument, thinking about Sasuke story about Lee.

' _Even Lee, he grew up with Naruto, and look how strong he got. What makes him so special, so strong? And what is it about him that bugs me so much?'_

"But yeah, Lee is very strong, almost as strong as Naruto is."

Sakura continued the line of questioning. "So, Naruto has some powerful jutsu then?"

Sasuke was about to answer, when a wave of heat collided with them. Naruto looked forward, unable to believe what he was seeing. A tower of spiraling flame rose out from the ground, larger than any of the towers around them. It began to change direction, slamming into the ground with incredible force.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"T-that…"

"What the hell was that!", Naruto explained, almost losing his footing as he jumped of one of the stone bridges.

Sasuke smirked but it changed to a frown quickly. "Naruto might be having trouble with something. He rarely pulls out jutsu like that."

Naruto nodded, changing direction. "I'll go check what's going on, you guys go after Mukade!"

Sakura sputtered, yelling out toward him. "N-naruto! Hold on a second!"

He waved her off, increasing his speed. "It's fine, just go! I'll be alright!" Sasuke didn't seem to have a problem with him leaving, not saying a word. Naruto just kept moving on, desperate to catch up. If he were being honest, him taking off was purely selfish. He didn't want to go help his other self, or at least, that wasn't his only reason for leaving.

He needed to see him again, figure out what it was that bothered him so much. When they had first met, he already didn't like the other blond, but all those stories from Sasuke, they just made that feeling stronger than before. Something wasn't right, he just knew it.

He raced toward the location of the pillar, finding a large hole in the ground revealing a sub area underground. He nodded to himself, jumping down and looking at the situation. His doppelganger was standing there, looking rough for wear as he stood across from another ninja.

"That was quite dangerous. You could have killed me."

His voice was chilling, the calm way he spoke unnatural. Something inside told him to be afraid, to fear whatever could sound like _that_. He pushed past it though, and looked at his other self, and looked into his eye, revealed by a broken lens.

"W-what… what are you?"

As the other ninja spoke, Naruto jumped down, rushing toward his copy, his heart hammering in his chest. He yelled, looking straight at the other Naruto who stared back in confusion. He reached him quickly, the other blond voicing his confusion.

"What are you- "

It was a solid blow, as strong as any of his other punches. Although he knew he wasn't the fastest or the strongest ninja around, he was confident that he could throw a strong punch.

'Naruto' barely even flinched.

Naruto grit his teeth, watching as his other's head simply turned slightly from his attack. Even so hurt, bleeding and recovering from a seemingly powerful attack, he still brushed off his own. Naruto looked him in the eye, seeing the rage inside begin to _boil_.

He didn't see the attack coming, a powerful punch landing in his gut and driving him away from his double. His began sliding across the ground, the rubble buffeting him and the heat irritating his skin. He came to a stop, standing back up and opening his palm, revealing a set of silver and red sunglasses.

"It was cause of these… I couldn't see it because these were in the way…"

'Naruto' began to march toward him, his grin gone and replaced with grit teeth.

"Give those back, _now._ "

He appeared in front of him in an instant, grabbing the glasses from his hands and landing another powerful blow. Naruto held his ground, refusing to be blasted away this time, using his chakra to stick to the ground. Even so, he was sticking to debris, and was still lifted and launched further away.

Before he could stop his momentum, someone did it for him. He felt himself stop, 'Naruto's enemy having caught him with a concerned look in his revealed eye. "Hey, are you-"

He pushed the man away, standing upward and looking his other self in the eye.

"Now I see, what always bugged me so much about you. It's those eyes."

'Naruto' raised an eyebrow, slowly putting the sunglasses back on his face, covering one of his blue eyes.

"They're just like…"

" _Why are you here, foolish boy? What do you want?"_

"What is that you're going on about, boy?"

Naruto grit his teeth, remembering the thick, red chakra surrounding red slit eyes. "Eyes with so much hate…"

" _Or have you simply come here to offer yourself to me, so I may feast upon your marrow?"_

"They're just like that _damn fox's eyes_!" His shout stopped his other in his tracks, seeming to be surprised by his outburst. His other simply chuckled, then began to laugh in an uproar. Naruto grit his teeth, his nonchalance at his accusation angering him. "What's so damn funny!?"

He stopped, a grin reappearing as their eyes met. "Heh heh heh! I just find you so amusing. The idea that you hate me because of my eyes, simply laughable! Heh heh heh!"

Naruto growled, stomping a foot on the ground. "It isn't funny! How can you…", he stopped, trying to bring forth the words in his mind. His words came out quiet, almost disappointed. "How can you still have so much hate, when you have so much?"

'Naruto' stopped laughing, seeming to turn serious. "My problems are just that. Mine. Don't try and understand me, Naruto. We may share the same name, but we're still different people. My hatred is something you can't understand. You want to know how I'm so strong? Why bother, when you could never understand it?"

He felt something in him _crack_ at those words. His heart beginning to quicken even further. "So… what you're telling me…"

 _"I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me, to finish what I started..."_

"The reason you're so strong…"

 _"You're such a loser, Naruto."_

"Is because of your hatred?"

 _"Naruto. I know you're special but...I am more special than you!"_

"I…I…"

"Heh heh heh! You just can't understand it, Naruto. When you have something like this burning inside of you, an emotion so strong it swallows up everything else, it pushes you further than anything else! Your too naive, too young to see the world as it really is. You're just a dreamer, Naruto, even I can see that. You'll never gain strength with just hopes and dreams!"

He screamed, running toward his other as fast as he could. He was met with a powerful kick, blowing him to the side, Naruto rolling across the ground. He came to a stop a few seconds later, slowly getting up.

"You're wrong. There's _no way that's true_."

"Oh?"

Naruto stood up, looking his other self in the eye. "There's so many people that look up to you. So many that believe in you. There's no way you created those bonds, created that family, through hatred alone!"

He took a breath reaching deep inside himself. "I'll prove you wrong… I'll show you that hatred, revenge, isn't power. That the bonds you make are all the power you need. I'll _prove it_." He felt a familiar burn spread through his body, felt the hatred of the Nine Tailed Fox spread through him. He squashed it all down, taking the power and refusing to give in the negative emotions.

Red chakra began to spread around him, forming a cloak and covering him protectively. A single tail sprouted behind him, Naruto getting on all fours as he prepared to strike. To his anger, his doppelganger seemed uninterested, simply watching with a passive face.

Naruto exploded from his current spot, rushing his opponent in an aura of power. He roared, slashing with claws of red chakra, only to be batted aside an instant later. Naruto felt his ribs crack at the force of the blow, his body crashing into and through a concrete pillar.

He dug his hands into the ground, looking upward and through the cloud of dust him impact had left in its wake. He saw 'Naruto' standing in the same place, three tails of red chakra waving around him lazily.

"Just a single tail, huh? How… disappointing."

He disappeared, reappearing beside him and punting him in his already injured ribs. The air was knocked out of him, Naruto being sent flying upward and into the concrete ceiling above. The stone gave way instantly, but he didn't breakthrough, not until 'Naruto' returned with a devastating punch.

He flew into the air, spinning in circles as he flew haphazardly. He felt something grab his leg, 'Naruto' throwing him back toward the ground. He barely felt himself travel. One minute he was in the air, the next he was met with cold stone. He coughed, blood spattering the rocks as his vision swam. He looked behind him, seeing a blurring 'Naruto' walk toward him slowly.

"Controlling his power is simple really. All you have to do is overpower his hate with your own. But it seems you can only handle one tail. A pity, really."

He shook his head, drawing on more of the fox's power. It wasn't right, there had to be more to it than that. After everything he had accomplished, all the wrongs he had made right, there was no way he would accept _hatred_ as the answer to it all. He felt the tails grow rapidly, two more joining the first as his mind began to get hazy.

He could feel it affecting his mind, the Nine Tails' twisted chakra trying to warp his mind. He wouldn't let it, he had to keep fighting. He refused to lose!

Naruto moved forward, rushing his opponent with determination. He saw the tails swipe toward him, and he met them with his own, the three appendages creating shockwaves as they clashed. He swung a fist, trying to land a blow, but 'Naruto' caught the attack with his hand, pushing it aside and replying with his own.

He couldn't dodge, taking the blow to the face and being sent flying backward. He flipped in midair, landing on all-fours as he slowed himself down. He was met with a foot to the face, 'Naruto' catching up to him and attacking before he could recover.

He felt punches dig into his body, too many to count before a powerful blow pushed him back into the ground.

' _It's no good.'_

He felt 'Naruto's' tails pick him back up, lifting him high into the air before slamming him back down, his bones creaking in protest.

' _This isn't enough. I can't win like this.'_

He felt a foot slam into his chest, pushing down and cracking his ribcage. He tried to scream but the air was being driven from his lungs. His tails flailed toward him but were being batted aside by their other.

' _He's too strong. If I'm going to win, I need more of the fox's chakra. But… can I control it?'_

He placed his hands on his foot, desperately trying to push it off his chest but with no luck.

' _I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't think…"_

" _I'm living proof, aren't I?"_

Naruto slammed one of his tails into his other, driving him away and allowing him to breath. He could feel the Nine Tail's chakra flow into him, burning his flesh and eating away at him, but his mind stayed clear.

"What is this? How can you…"

He saw 'Naruto's confusion, but he ignored it, his four tails posed to strike as the chakra around him covered him completely.

"I told you, I'm going to prove you wrong. If you can handle three tails with the hatred in your heart, then I'll go beyond that without it." His voice was distorted by the chakra around him, the ground giving way as he seemed to get heavier, the chakra forming a protective layer around his body.

He launched himself forward, smacking 'Naruto's tails away with his own, the fourth stabbing forward. 'Naruto' dodged the fourth tail easily, punching him in the stomach to drive him away. Naruto could hear him seethe, the smell of burning flesh filling the air as 'Naruto' touched him. Naruto landed a few meters away, seeing his counterparts knuckles red and smoking.

' _The Nine Tails chakra is hurting him, like its some kind of acid. That means he can't punch me anymore without hurting himself.'_

Reinvigorated, he launched himself forward, 'Naruto' pointing a palm at him as he did so.

"Overheat!"

A laser seemed to appear from his palm, slamming into him and driving him away. He could feel heat pool into his chest, caused by the attack. The attack stopped a moment later, Naruto landing on the ground and inspecting his chest.

' _No injury. I could feel the heat, but the Nine Tails' chakra protected me from it.'_

He stuck close to the ground this time, rushing back toward 'Naruto' who seemed surprised he took the attack so well. Naruto appeared next to him in a flash, lashing out with a kick as their tails fought a separate battle.

Naruto could hardly believe his own attack, feeling it cut through the air so quickly and slam into a blocking 'Naruto's arm. He saw him grit his teeth at the contact, throwing a haymaker this time. 'Naruto' batted the attack aside, grabbing his face with one of his hands and squeezing tightly.

Naruto could feel his counterparts skin bubble and tear, but he never let go, a powerful force squeezing around his skull painfully. Naruto quickly grabbed at the hand, trying to pry it off without success. He felt a fist bury itself in his stomach, somehow more powerful than before.

"Don't get so confident. You forget that I can use his chakra as well, and I'm more than used to how painful it is. Even if you have another tail, you're still weaker than I am!"

He felt another punch drive wind from his lungs, still desperately trying to tear his hand away.

' _It's still not enough, I need more power! He's still stronger than I am!'_

He felt the Nine Tails react to his pleas, a surge of power coming forth. He felt his vision dim slightly, his mind becoming a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, but he fought on despite it. He slowly began to remove the hand, driving it off his face and further back.

' _Five Tails'_

"W-what? How are you-"

He didn't give him time to respond, throwing the hand aside and driving a viscous headbutt into his face. 'Naruto' was thrown backward, Naruto moving to follow up with his attack. He could feel his blood pulse as he moved, old memories passing over his vision.

A group of villagers ignoring him, whispers of demons and monsters. It began to flood his mind, combining with the rush of blood in his ears.

' _He's like me, isn't he?'_

His vision cleared, the whispers dying down as he slammed a fist into the airborne 'Naruto'. He grabbed him with his tails before he took off, slamming him into the ground, and bringing up his fists, seeking to drive them into his opponent.

He was met with a pair of feet slamming into him, driving him into the air above the city. He looked around desperately, trying to find something to grab onto. 'Naruto' didn't seem to need anything though. 'Naruto' rocketed through the air, his tails forming a drill as they speared into his torso. Try as they might, they weren't able to pierce the chakra surrounding him.

Naruto gathered his own tails, trying to slam them into his enemy only to have them miss, 'Naruto' seeming to move in midair. He saw strings wrap around his tails, tying them tightly together. He grit his teeth as 'Naruto' appeared in front of his again, lightning wrapping around his body as punched him across the city.

He could feel that last attack, feel the chakra surrounding him part and give way to that last attack. It was like he got hit by a powerful Chidori, 'Naruto's physical strength making up for the lack of technique. He looked up, only to meet rage filled eyes, he saw familiar flames on 'Naruto's hand, and he knew he had to stop him.

"Five Pronged Seal!"

The strings around his tails snapped, Naruto using them to grab ahold of his wrist and push the seal away from him. He launched a devastating punch at the blond, striking him in the face and sending 'Naruto' plummeting. Naruto stretched his tails to nearby towers, launching himself after his counterpart.

'Naruto' seemed to recover quickly, kicking of the air and meeting him before he could land. Naruto's tails lashed out, keeping the other tails at bay and trying to hold him down. To his surprise, 'Naruto' simply grabbed his tails himself, throwing him toward the ground.

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet, looking upward as 'Naruto' prepared an attack.

"Fullbright!"

Naruto moved quickly, his eyes tracking the lightning-fast strings being launched like spears, weaving through them and using his tails to redirect ones that he couldn't. He watched 'Naruto' carefully, noticing that he was beginning to tire.

The hail of strings stopped, the wires surrounding Naruto but leaving him unharmed. Naruto took to the air, chasing after 'Naruto' who seemed to be floating on air. 'Naruto' rushed to meet him, forming a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto grimaced, forming one of his own in his hand, using one of his tails to help him shape it.

Then, 'Naruto' threw the Rasengan at him. His eyes widened, not thinking that the Rasengan could be thrown. He grabbed onto a nearby tower, pulling himself out of the way.

"Demon Strings: Spiraling Threads!"

The Rasengan exploded outward, razor sharp strings cutting through the air and into him as well. He covered his face, praying that the Nine Tails' chakra would be able to protect him. He felt a powerful blow strike his head, sending him careening into the ground. He landed on the ground, looking upward and seeing 'Naruto' stand above him, his palms reaching out toward him.

" **Maximum Overheat!"**

He was engorged in heat, flames too hot to be in the realm of reality but still burning him all the same. The Nine Tails' chakra did little to protect him this time, the heat being too much. He needed more, he was still too strong, still too powerful.

" _Do you think that our Sasuke… could ever want that too?"_

He couldn't help but smile, even feeling the hatred of the Nine Tails' chakra swell inside of him, the hope in her voice made it all drift away.

' _Six tails'_

The heat seemed to lessen but it was still far too much to bear for long. He began to get up, fighting against the wave of force the attack was producing. His limbs felt stronger, the strength in his fingers feeling unparalleled. He decided to test that theory.

He braced himself against the melting ground below him, jumping upward and out of the magma surrounding him, through the ray of purple flames. He grabbed 'Naruto's wrists, shoving them aside and holding them tight as he looked into his eyes.

He could see panic for the first time, feeling as he struggled against his strength, but the Nine Tails' chakra let him surpass it, if just barely. His tails wrapped around 'Naruto's body, throwing him upward into the sky.

He watched as 'Naruto' stopped his momentum, standing atop his strings. Naruto stretched out his tails, climbing onto the towers around him to prop himself up.

" **I told you, I'm going to prove you wrong. I will defeat you."**

His voice was calm, distorted by the Nine Tails' heavy chakra.

"You…"

He could feel the anger in his voice, the rage in his heart echoing outward. He couldn't stand it.

" _I'm going to kill you_."

Naruto pushed off the towers, the buildings collapsing as he did so, pushing through the air toward his opponent. His six tails gathered in front of him, spinning red chakra into a giant, familiar orb. The clouds around the city began to shift, drawn in by the size and power of the Rasengan he was crafting.

'Naruto' wasn't standing by either, massive towers of strings forming around him, the air heavy and dense with chakra as he created massive constructs of energy. His voice rang out, the air and ground seeming to shake as he spoke.

" **Sixteen bullets of holy ammunition!"**

The towers of strings condensed suddenly, growing thinner, sharper as the tips poised around 'Naruto', revolving around him with a pitch-black hue.

Naruto kept going, his Rasengan complete, ready to take on his counterpart.

" **Ultra-big Ball-"**

He thrust his arm forward, the massive red sphere heading straight toward his target.

" **GOD THR-"**

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his Rasengan hit home.

" _I know he comes across as this evil man who only cares about himself. He seems like a man who just enjoys tormenting others, doesn't he?"_

One of his tails slamming 'Naruto' into his attack, before he could launch his own.

 _Naruto nodded._

" _But what you don't understand, is that all Naruto wants, is a family to call his own."_

He could hear him scream, whether it was in anger or pain, he didn't know, probably both.

" _He's always been alone, never having a family to call upon."_

He felt his breath catch for a moment, listening to those screams, that pain.

" _Because of that, he needed strength, he gained strength, and he used it to gather others, people he could call family."_

But he knew that pain wouldn't last. He was stronger than that, stronger than him. He would get through this.

" _Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara and Temari of the Desert, Rock Lee, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya of the Sannin. These are the people Naruto calls family, the people he created a home for to live with."_

Because he believed in him.

' _Seven Tails'_

" **Vermillion RASENGAN!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, so the next chapter should be the final act to this movie. To those wondering, we deciding to not write out the fight between Doffy and Choza and Shibi because, well, we didn't think it would be that entertaining. He would just be holding back the entire time anyway sooo, yeah.

Now, at the last part of this chapter, some might be wondering how Doffy's Haki didn't see Naruto's seventh tail coming, well remember that Observation Haki does require that the user is calm during its use, and his was most certainly not calm during that time. Combine that with the fact that he was concentrating on his own attack, Naruto's six tails that he possessed were holding up his Rasengan so he didn't think there would be more and, well, there ya go.

We'll find out the after-math to the dual Naruto fight, what happened to Minato and co, and where Sasuke and Sakura are and how they're faring against Mukade in the next chapter and hopefully wrap everything up.

Now, we noticed that some authors put chapter progression in their profile to keep people updated on progress and we might do that as well, that way people aren't worried about us abandoning this story and messaging us. Anyways, keep an eye out for that and let us know what you think about this chapter. See ya!

 **EDIT** : Man, so many people are freaking out! Since so many people are so concerned, to clarify, Naruto and Doffy's fight is not completely over yet and we're sorry if we made you believe that it was (it's like, 5 in the morning here atm so a bit tired). Doffy has not been defeated by Naruto so relax everyone, take a chill pill. We still have a whole other chapter of this movie yet after all!

Now, to explain, Naruto controlling up to seven tails of Kurama's chakra is us skimming past the line of believable, we know that, but we decided to let it happen anyway because, well, we wanted to write it and thought it would be fun! We know our story comes off as very... mature? dark? serious maybe? Well, either way, we want to have fun with it as well and this was something that we wanted to do!

So, to cease your worry, if you think Doffy is going to become 'Naruto 2.0 with strings' after this don't worry, he's not. If you think that Doffy just got completely creamed by Canon Naruto, don't worry, things aren't over yet. Remember, we write these for fun everyone, sometimes we go a bit crazy and just write. That's what this movie section is for. :D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He felt the steel and stone around him crumble and tear, his body crashing into the ground after a powerful explosion. His skin felt raw, his clothes tattered as he lay upright in pile of smoking debris. He opened his eyes, seeing a stone tower crumbling apart after his body had been thrown through it. He felt a small surge of pain in his body, finally reacting to the attack he had been hit with moments before.

" _Kurama..."_

" _ **I'm aware."**_

He felt Kurama's chakra run through him once again, the fox guiding the chakra toward his wounds for him, Doffy watching as Naruto's tailed state began to recede in the distance. Steam began to rise from Doffy's body, the previous torn, red skin from before quickly healing. Fractured bone and torn muscle mending together.

" _ **A powerful attack, if a bit sloppy. You got careless."**_

He bit back a retort, already aware that the fox was correct. He had gotten careless, too lost in anger and trying to simply overpower his opponent instead of fighting more intelligently.

" _I underestimated him, or you more accurately. I didn't think the power your chakra granted increased at such a pace."_

He heard the fox hum in acknowledgement, a sound filled with pride and no small amount of arrogance.

" _ **I shouldn't have to explain how powerful I am to you. The power my chakra will grant as you learn to control it grows exponentially and can give several advantages in combat. You should already be aware of this. Be honest, your pride got the best of you."**_

He growled at the words, thinking back toward Naruto's several forms. 'Advantage' was a severe understatement to what he had just witnessed. Near invulnerability, regeneration, incredible speed and strength along with the sheer advantage of having more limbs than your opponent.

To call those abilities, those transformations, mere _advantages_ didn't do that power justice. Still, it wasn't without consequence. He could practically feel how weak Naruto was through his Haki. His Aura dim and fading.

It was clear he wasn't controlling that strength, but rather enduring it. The pain, the force and pressure on his psyche… he wasn't in control, he was just pointing a weapon far too large and powerful for him to wield.

" _We'll discuss this later, Kurama. For now, I have something far more important to take care of."_

He slowly sat up, feeling and hearing his bones creak and crack in protest, before being rapidly healed by Kurama's chakra in a cloud of steam. He could hear the Fox grunt in response to his words, seeming calm about the situation.

" _ **If I didn't know any better, I would say that last strike knocked some sense back into. But my instincts tell me otherwise. You're not calm at all, are you?"**_

He chuckled, his grin stretching painfully, his fingers moving rapidly as they manipulated non-existent strings. He began to walk, slowly moving closer and closer to his target.

" _Calm? You're right, I'm far from calm. I'm angry, Kurama."_

He continued to move, the sound of his footsteps seeming to echo around him as he did so. The battered stone below his feet releasing a gentle click with each step. He couldn't stop the small bit of laughter escaping from him.

" _Angry at myself, for letting that fool injure me like this."_

He heard a resounding slam, the sound of flesh hitting stone as Naruto's body hit the ground, too weak to keep himself standing.

" _Anger toward this naive boy, thinking himself worth more than he could_ ever _be."_

He stepped closer eyeing the prone blonde carefully, watching the rise and fall of his chest with a predatory gaze. He saw the boys head begin to rise, slowly looking up and meeting his eyes.

" _But, most of all-"_

He stopped, standing in front of the boy. He reached down, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. Slowly. He could hear him gasp for air, feeling the muscles and tendons in his neck tense as they fought his grip. He didn't dream of loosening his hold.

" _Revolted, that the world would ever put me side-by-side with someone so_ pathetic _."_

He looked into Naruto's eyes, waiting for the boy to say something, anything. Waiting to hear him talk more about understanding or friendship or whatever other foolish notion he believed in so wrongly. He didn't have to wait long, Naruto's voice coming out hoarse and tired, Kurama's chakra taking its toll.

"I…I- "

He planted a fist into his stomach, stopping the boy cold. He could feel a rib snap as he did so, but he held back. He didn't want to kill him yet. He chuckled, shaking the boy awake as he gasped for air, beginning to lose consciousness.

"So, _Naruto_ , are you satisfied now? Have you made your point yet, because I'm failing to see what you've proved with this little tantrum of yours?"

Naruto began to breath heavily, catching his breath and trying to ease his latest wound. His voice was shaky, but he met his eyes with an annoying confidence, his resolve unbroken. He would change that.

"I-I told you that… that I could beat you without… without- "

Doffy spat in disgust, throwing the boy out with a flick of his hand. He sent Naruto careening into a wall, the stone cracking as Naruto screamed out in pain. He walked toward his downed opponent.

"And what exactly have you proved here, _Naruto_? That you can't rely on your own power? That you're too weak to fight without Kurama's help?"

There was a look of confusion on Naruto's face, but it fell quickly as Doffy slammed his foot into his broken rib, grinding the appendage into it forcefully. He grinned at the expression of pain, bending down and grabbing a hold of Naruto's hair, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"I wonder, is that how you've gotten by? Calling upon Kurama's chakra whenever you run into someone more powerful than you are? I suppose it makes sense. Afterall, I can't imagine you taking on a single member of the Akatsuki, let alone Pain, without his help."

He eased up on his ribs, wanting to hear what he had to say, relishing the agony Naruto's body was experiencing.

"What is it? What do you have to say for yourself?"

It came out as a whisper, but his words seemed to echo off the stone walls around him.

"W-who's… Kurama…?"

Doffy stopped, his smile falling from his face as he looked into the boy's eyes, seeing genuine confusion there.

He began to chuckle, bringing an arm backward.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

His arm ran forward, razor sharp strings flying outward.

* * *

Wind rushed past Minato's face as he moved, retreating from the battle of the two Jinchuuriki behind him. He wasn't completely sure what was going on between the two of them, but it didn't matter right now. He had to re-group with his team and make sure they were safe.

He stopped for a moment, placing a finger on the ground and sending out a burst of chakra. He waited, concentrating as he tried to sense where his team was. It didn't take long, his form blurring as he rushed to their aid. He reached them in record time, hiding behind some debris to assess the situation.

The two were back-to-back, each facing a copy of the man that had attacked them. They seemed tired, but thankfully not injured. He eyed the two clones carefully, seeing them frown as they looked at their hands.

No, that wasn't quite right. They were looking at the Tailed Beast chakra that surrounded them, seeming confused. Choza and Shibi didn't try to attack them, merely trying to stand their ground instead. Minato agreed with their decision and tried to think of a way out of the situation.

It was clear that the clones weren't gathering their Tailed Beasts chakra on purpose, rather it being a side effect from their creator drawing on its power. The fact that Shibi and Choza were still alive and uninjured told him that the clones weren't trying to kill them, just keep them occupied.

He didn't mean to brag, but if he could barely handle this opponent, then Choza and Shibi would be hard-pressed to fair any better.

He could use this. If his attacker didn't mean to harm them, then an involuntary use of a Tailed Beast's chakra could mean it would be impossible for them to cause small amounts of damage. He might be able to convince the clones that it wasn't worth fighting anymore.

Or, he could be wrong, and they were just playing with Shibi and Choza to kill them at a later time. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case here. He had a theory of who Naruto was. It was crazy, and pretty far-fetched, but not totally impossible. Nothing ever was.

He'd have to trust his instincts on this one. He wasn't sure if he could beat a Jinchuuriki as powerful as this one, not without some other kind of trump card. He already used one against the original Naruto, and he seemed to brush it off rather quickly.

Minato stood up, walking toward the group at a calm but brisk pace. His team spotted him, Choza smiling for a moment before a look of concentration overwrote it, knowing that the battle wasn't over yet.

The clones seemed surprised to see him, eyeing him curiously as they put their hands down. One of them smiled, his voice and tone relaxed as he spoke.

"We didn't expect to see you here, Minato."

Minato forced his breathing to stay calm, standing next to his team as he pointed toward the ensuing battle between Jinchuuriki.

"Our battle is over for now. Your creator has another problem at the moment and will probably need your help soon. I suggest you go help him."

The clone seemed skeptical, looking over in the direction, pausing as if in deep concentration.

" _He's a sensor too, a skilled one as well to sense so far away so easily. Then again, it's hard not to notice that."_

He looked over in the direction he was pointing, seeing a large red sphere of chakra hanging the sky. He recognized the attack. A Rasengan, larger and more powerful than anything he had ever created. It only proved his theory.

He watched as the clouds in the sky began to swirl, being drawn in by the powerful jutsu. They rushed away from it a moment later, the sphere of chakra exploding outwards, releasing a massive shockwave throughout the sky, the ground beneath him trembling.

He looked over toward the clones curiously, seeming them being to unravel into white strings, until they faded out of existence. Minato exhaled, beginning to pant as he collapsed to the ground that slowly began to settle. Shibi and Choza caught him before he struck the ground, Minato thanking them.

He saw Choza pull out a small, round marble, a soldier pill he realized. "Here, eat this Minato." He only nodded, taking it and chewing the hard supplement thankfully. He felt energy rush through him, revitalizing him.

He carefully stood back up, brushing himself off and stilling his shaking legs. "Thanks, Choza. Are you two alright?" The two looked toward one another before nodding.

"We are uninjured for now. What is going on, Minato? Who is that man and why is he after you?" Minato thought about Shibi's question, debating what to say.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out." He turned around, heading toward the direction of the explosion. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Minato turning and facing Choza, who had a look of distress on his face.

"Hold on Minato! We aren't going to let you fight alone. We're a team! Besides, we still have a mission to complete."

Minato nodded, brushing off Choza's hand. "I know, but this is something I have to do myself. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

His two teammates looked toward each other, seeming to speak silently before agreeing unanimously. "Fine then, what should we do in the meantime?"

Minato looked over to the large tower, where the two signatures' of Anrokuzan were originating from. He pointed toward the structure. "I need you two to track down Anrokuzan and find where he's hiding. Somehow, he's managed to create two chakra signatures located at that tower. Regroup with Kakashi and see if you can find out which one is really him. Do not engage him unless necessary. I'll regroup with you shortly."

The two nodded, before rushing off to follow their orders. Minato began moving as well, not wanting to waste any time. He rushed across the city, the sprawling towers seeming to blur past him. He thought back to his fight with Naruto, trying to wrap his mind around his current situation.

 _He saw it through the broken lens of his glasses, Naruto slowly opening his eyes, revealing ice blue eyes._

" _That was quite dangerous. You could have killed me."_

He remembered that moment, seeing it as clear as day. _'Naruto…'_

 _And his eyes, what Minato saw there was almost haunting. An inexplicable anger, a rage. Enough hate to drown the world._

He kept moving, as fast as his legs would let him.

' _Just what happened to you?'_

He could see dust settling in the distance, around the base of a destroyed tower. He dropped toward the ground, placing a finger on the bricks and sending out his chakra. They were there, just a fair bit away from that tower.

He continued, rushing toward their location, before stopping abruptly as he reached them. He hid behind a wall, peering out to examine what was happening. He could see Naruto standing over the other ninja, gripping his hair in his hand with the other poised to strike.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

The hand moved, and Minato moved with it, a test unlike any other for his speed and agility. Chakra roared through him as rounded the corner and kicked off the ground, the world around him seeming to move in slow motion. He realized quickly that he wasn't going to make it at this level of speed.

He grabbed a kunai, throwing it ahead of him and hoping it would be quick enough. It soared through the air, before it was almost between the two ninja. It would have to be enough. He teleported, the world around him shifting in an instant as he assumed his new position in space.

He lashed out, now positioned almost between the two Jinchuuriki. He grabbed his kunai in one hand, throwing it behind him before slamming the hand on the ground to give him strength. His leg lashed out at the same time, landing on Naruto's wrist.

He pushed with all his might, redirecting the attack as his free hand moved and grabbed the injured Jinchuuriki. He could hear a thunderous blast, the strings from Naruto's attack impacting a distant structure. He looked into Naruto's eyes, expecting to see surprise and anger, but saw nothing. A blank stare was all that greeted him.

He teleported, taking the injured Jinchuuriki with him back toward the kunai he had thrown behind himself. He grasped it firmly as he stood in a battle-ready position, looking for any retaliation from Naruto. He was met with none, the blonde simply standing straight up.

He ignored the rasped breathing of the Jinchuuriki behind him for now, simply waiting to see what Naruto would do. After some time, Minato decided to speak. "So, are you finished?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, rolling his shoulders experimentally before nodding. "Hmm, I suppose so. There's no point fighting you in the condition I am in now. You would probably win anyway. So yes, I guess our fight is over. I see can how you earned the title of Fourth Hokage at such a young age. Why don't you hand that little brat over here and we can go our separate ways?"

Minato eyed the 'brat' before shaking his head. He lowered the kunai taking a step forward. "No, first things first, you're going to explain things. I want to know who the two of you are, and why you're here."

Naruto snorted, taking calm, slow steps over toward a nearby chunk of debris and sitting down. "I think you already know who I am. You're too smart to not have a guess at least."

Minato was silent, Naruto waiting for him to answer. "Are… are you…?" He couldn't finish the question, but Naruto answered it for him anyways.

"Heh heh heh! Yes, I am your son, several years from the future. I'm not sure how far I traveled back, but still, the answer's the same."

Minato absorbed that information, the truth. Standing in front of him was his son, his future child. It was… bizarre to say the least. He couldn't sort the emotions going through him at the moment. He felt pride, knowing how strong his son had come, how much he had grown. He felt grief, realizing that his son was a Jinchuuriki, and knowing who had probably made him that way.

He felt absolute dread, because he knew why he contained the Nine Tailed Fox.

He gestured toward the ninja behind him, who had fallen unconscious. "Him too then?"

Naruto nodded, placing his head in his palm as he explained. "Yes, the two of us are both your sons, but not in the way you probably think."

Minato looked toward him inquisitively, waiting for a further explanation. "Each of us are from a different timeline. Two versions of your son coincidentally placed in the same time. Rather strange to put it lightly."

Two timelines? As if this wasn't confusing enough. "How did you get here then? Why have you travelled back in time, and how?"

Naruto put his hands up defensively, chuckling lightly. "It wasn't on purpose. I was on a mission to capture a criminal named Mukade, who was hiding in this area in the future."

' _Mukade?'_

"We were underground, near some altar, when he started going on about something called Dragon Veins. There was an explosion of chakra, and when I woke up, I'm here, along with that fool behind you."

"…I see…" He wasn't sure what to say to that. It was rather strange, but it did explain things.

"But I can't help but wonder, what are you doing here then, Minato?"

Minato cut himself from his thoughts, before deciding to explain his own presence in the city of Roran. "I was on a mission to assassinate Anrokuzan, the Minister of Roran and deliver large-scale demolition and sabotage of this city and kingdom."

Naruto seemed surprised at that, leaning forward in interest. "Really? And why would the Leaf be interested in something like that?"

"It wasn't long ago that this kingdom was just an ordinary city. It was small, and without the numerous towers you see around us. Then, one day, it began a major expansion. Large towers expanding further and further outward, with a hidden sub-section underneath it all."

Naruto seemed to understand, but he continued, nonetheless. "Leaf information networks had picked up on the expansion, and worry began that the kingdom was being used by the Hidden Sand to hide an upscaling of military force or weapons research. So, we investigated."

Minato pointed upward, toward the large towers around them.

"We discovered quickly that the towers themselves _were_ the military expansion. They look like ordinary buildings, but they are used as nodes for a large-scale chakra string network. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, with the Hidden Sands specialty being puppetry, and the large number of puppets in the kingdom itself."

He scratched his head, sighing as he went on.

"Our R&D quickly theorized that these towers, with sufficient chakra, could spread hundreds of chakra strings throughout the Land of Wind, and probably beyond it. The Land of Wind could have an army of puppets remotely controlled from a safe position behind their border. The only issue was the amount of chakra to even power such a concept, but this Dragon Vein you mentioned seems to put it all together."

"And why target the Minister?"

Minato heard a groan behind him, looking over to the other 'Naruto'. He was still unconscious, just in pain. Mentally reprimanding himself, he knelt toward him and pulled out a first aid kit, specifically, some pain killers.

"Most of the population in this kingdom, have been dead for quite some time, disappearing along with the informants that had notified us of the expansion."

He looked over toward Naruto, who was now looking around curiously. "You're right. In the future, this kingdom is nothing more than ruins, so I didn't notice the lack of people when I woke up here."

Minato feed the pain killer to the boy, making him swallow the pill, before wrapping his hands and arms in bandages, trying to soothe the red, dry skin. "Though it is a small kingdom, it still is under the Land of Winds rule, and answers to its Daimyo. The leader of this kingdom, Queen Sara, is unaware that her kingdom is all but a ghost town, so she reports that all is well in the kingdom of Roran."

"When she goes out in public, she is greeted by puppets, disguised as her former citizens. We then realized that the recent expansion happened around the time that Roran hired its new Minister, Anrokuzan."

Minato was about to go on, before Naruto interrupted him. "Tell me, does this Anrokuzan seem to- "

"Be in two places at once? Yes. When you mentioned you were on a mission to capture someone, everything came together for me. The reason Anrokuzan seems to be in two places at once is because he is actually Mukade, the one you were after, and the one _this_ Naruto was after." He stood up, letting the injured Naruto rest.

"Anrokuzan was, or rather is, staging a coup against the Land of Wind, with Roran being his base of operations. We would assassinate him and destroy the towers and their devices to ensure someone else doesn't follow in his footsteps."

Naruto stood up, grinning. "Well let's go then. I'm tired of waiting around here. Let's go kill Mukade and find a way back to our own timelines."

He began walking, Minato stopping him. "Hold on, you still have something to explain."

He stopped walking, turning his head and looking toward him. "And what's that, I wonder?"

Minato gestured toward the injured Naruto next to him. "The two of you. What was that, earlier?"

Naruto snorted, walking toward him and stopping next to his doppelganger. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just a fight started by a fool who doesn't know any better."

Minato was about to speak, but he was stopped when a hand lashed out, the injured blondes hand latching onto Naruto's ankle. His other son was awake. He knelt down, trying to get him to relax. "Easy there, everything's fine. You can stop fighting."

He heard laughing, Minato looking up at Naruto to see a wide grin looking back at him. "You were awake this whole time, weren't you? Did you really have no idea?"

Confusion struck him, not sure what he was talking about, until he saw it. He was crying, his injured son was shaking and weeping, though he didn't know why. Did the pain killers not work? He began to reach into his bag again before he heard a raspy voice interrupt the action.

"Is it true?"

He stopped, looking upward only to be met with a shake of the head. "He isn't talking to me, Minato."

Still confused, Minato answered the question with his own. "Is… is what true?"

The boy rolled over slowly, Minato getting a good look at his face. The first thing he noticed were the whisker marks, more defined on his face than they were on his twin. The other, was that he reminded him a lot of Kushina. Give him red hair and he would be her spitting image.

"Is it true… that you're my father?"

It was like ice water ran through his veins. Those words, filled with hope and despair at the same time, chilled him to the bone. He looked at his son, truly did, and realized that the future was far worse than he imagined.

He knew he was dead. In the future, he and Kushina had been killed, and he had been forced to pass on her burden to his son at a young age. That was why Naruto wanted to test himself, because Minato had never been there to tell him how strong he was. He didn't realize how young Naruto was when that happened. In one timeline, it was clear that Naruto had learned of his heritage, but in the other he had no clue.

"…Yes, I am." He had no other answer. It hurt. Though he had no real connection to him, to know that his son was right in front of him, in pain, and being unable to help him, hurt more than he expected.

"It really is incredible, how clueless you are. How could you have gone through our life, and not figure it out?"

Minato didn't stop Naruto from speaking, not sure what to say.

"Did you think the Third Hokage looked after you because he liked you?"

He could feel the boy trembling under his hands, the boy trying to cover his ears.

"That Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, would teach you such a powerful technique just because he felt like it?"

Minato had had enough, glaring at the taller blonde. "That's enough. He's had enough."

"When did you figure it out?" Minato paused, looking down to see a blank look in the boy's face. "When did you figure out that the Fourth was our dad?"

He heard a chuckle, a reply following swiftly. "To be honest, I don't remember. I've _always_ known."

He felt the boy get up, Minato trying to stop him. "Hey, you're still injured- "

Naruto ignored him, getting up to his feet on shaky legs and glaring at his twin. The taller of the two chuckled lightly before giving a dangerous glower.

"If you're going to attack me again, believe me when I say dear old dad won't be able to save you a second time. The only reason your alive is because Minato saved you. If he doesn't want me to kill you, I'll respect that decision, but it's a thin line. Don't cross it."

Minato stood up, slowly gripping a kunai as he looked at the two. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he wanted to be ready.

"I…"

The shorter of his sons began but stopped, a look of frustration on his face. Minato saw his hands clench into fists, and he tensed. Minato looked between the two, hoping that he wouldn't have to intervene. A roar of rage shattered his hopes.

* * *

They stopped when they had reached the top of the tower, Sasuke looking behind him quickly to see Sakura waiting for his lead. He nodded to her, the two slowly moving toward the window below them. They would need to be methodical in this, and quiet as well. Sasuke was not a sensor. He couldn't tell where Mukade was as easily as Naruto could.

They couldn't allow Mukade to flee or escape, and the element of surprise was always a welcome advantage. Thanks to Naruto, he knew that there were two Mukade's, and at least one was at the bottom of this tower. It was larger than the surrounding structures and near the center of the city. A good place of operation if Mukade was hiding underneath it.

But he couldn't assume that he would stay there. Mukade could have moved anywhere in this tower since they had split up, so it was best that he worked from the top and worked his way down. It would give him the chance to see Sakura in action, and it was easier to infiltrate this way.

Sasuke placed himself next to the window, his Sharingan activating as he peered in and took in the room. There was a throne, simple yet ornate in its design with a young girl sitting upon it. Her eyes were closed, his Sharingan making out the small rise and fall of her chest. She was asleep.

Beside her, a large puppet stood, its left arm composed of a thick metal blade. Luckily for him, the puppet didn't seem to be facing toward him, preoccupied with something else. Instead, it was facing the girl, its left arm already in motion to stab through her body.

There was no time for thought, Sasuke thankful that he had the foresight to activate his Sharingan to give him the needed reaction time. Electricity coursed through him as he moved, pulling himself through the window and toward the wooden assassin. As soon as he started flying, he knew he was moving too slow.

He thrust out a hand, his chakra pooling there immediately to power his attack. He was careful with his aim, using every precious millisecond the Sharingan gave him to make sure he would not miss and injure the girl by accident. Lightning shot forth, forming a slashing blade as he carefully maneuvered his hand, slicing off the bladed appendage of the puppet.

He was too late, the small spray of blood he could see made him realize that. Even so, he was at the puppets side a moment later, smashing through it in a shower of sparks before cutting off the storm to attend to the girl. She was awake now, her eyes wide open and trying to scream in pain. A pained, bloody wheeze came out instead.

Sasuke grabbed her and held her down. "Sakura, get in here, now!" He had to attend to her wounds, or she may die. The blade had dug into her chest, probably slipping through her ribs and piercing a lung based on the blood she was coughing up.

Sakura had arrived in a heartbeat, already placing her hands on the girls wound and channeling healing chakra to the wound. "Just keep her still, I can fix this." Sasuke watched with a critical eye, curious to see how effective the girl was to the one that he knew.

He wasn't disappointed. The wound began to heal rather quickly, the flow of blood beginning to come to a stop. After a few minutes, he let go of the girl, who seemed to be able to support her own weight. He looked at her, seeing fear and terror in her eyes. "Wha- what's happening? Who are you?!"

He thought for a moment how to respond, before deciding. "We're ninja from the Hidden Leaf. We tracked a know terrorist to this city and learned that he had plans to assassinate you. It seems we got here just in time." The lie would do for now. It was better than trying to explain this mess.

"Terrorist? Assassin? What assassin?!" Sasuke reached down and grabbed the blade of the puppet, still wet with the girl's blood.

"His name is Mukade, he's a puppet user and a powerful one. We believe that he's hiding somewhere below this tower. Is there anyway you can guide us there?" Horror seemed to come over the girl, somewhat surprising him, as he expected relief after making it clear they were not enemies.

"That's… that can't be true. Anrokuzan would… he would never do something like that! He wouldn't try to…" That was a new name.

"Anrokuzan?"

The girl slowly nodded. "Y-yes, my Minister. He's the one that assigned those puppet guards to me. But he would never try and kill me! He's loyal to the kingdom of Roran and its people! He… he has to be…" Doubt seemed to fill the girl as she stared at the blade, the drops of blood being the only sound in the room for a moment.

Then, the door behind them exploded.

Sasuke jumped to action. "Sakura, protect the girl!" He grabbed a kunai as a puppet seemed to fly through the doorway in front of him, spinning saws acting as hands threatening to slice him to ribbons. His lone Sharingan tracked their movements as he rushed to meet the wooden servant, lightning running into his kunai.

He sliced through the metal on one of its limbs, his other hand forming a Chidori and smashing through the other, the blades seeming to break apart due to the force of the attack. His Chidori kept going, smashing through the rest of the puppet before grasping onto the blades he had cut with his kunai, that where spinning in the air.

Two more puppets came through the doorway, Sasuke throwing the metal blades he now held toward there bodies. His Chidori coursed through the metal, turning them into spinning blades of electricity that tore through the wooden puppets with ease.

He stopped, waiting for more opponents to arrive, before he heard footsteps. Sasuke narrowed his eye, raising his kunai as he prepared. Mukade had certainly changed since he last saw him, but it changed very little about his mission. His target was here, now he just had to eliminate him.

"I see you are still alive, Queen Sara. How unfortunate. Had you simply laid there your death would be much less- "

He was already sick of his monologue, Sasuke rushing toward him in an instant and slamming his kunai into his chest. He almost froze as soon as he did, knowing that something was wrong. Mukade grinned toward him and began to raise one of his arms. Sasuke wouldn't let him retaliate. They needed to leave, to get out of this room and into the open. From this close, he could easily tell what was wrong.

He kicked the man away from his, the shattering of stone echoing outside the door he flew into. "Sakura! Grab the girl! We're getting out of here!" He could tell Sakura was confused for a moment but followed his order, nonetheless. She picked up the Queen and they jumped out the window together. The tower behind them exploded into debris, Sasuke quickly turning around.

Hundreds of puppets were flocking toward the destroyed tower, collapsing into a large ball of wood and steel, until finally a form emerged. It was ugly, and monstrous in size, with spider like legs allowing it to move around.

" **Can you hear me Queen Sara?! Today is the end of the Kingdom of Roran! And the beginning of my Rule! This world will belong to me!"**

Disgusting. Mukade, had turned his body into a living puppet. Sasuke landed on the side of a tower, kicking of it immediately and toward the behemoth. Mukade saw him coming. A blade sprouting from one of its giant limbs and swiping at him with deadly accuracy.

Sasuke curled up, tensing his muscles as electricity coiled around him. The blade met his form and quickly shattered against it, Sasuke slamming into Mukade's side with terrifying force. He uncurled, digging his fingers into the wood beneath him with one hand, the other coming up to his lips.

He drew in breath, exhaling a large fireball at the creatures head a moment later. Mukade's head seemed to move on a swivel as it looked at the attack, before opening its maw. Sasuke watched in shock and annoyance as his fireball began to shrink rapidly, before winking out of existence.

" **Hahaha! Your pitiful attacks mean nothing to me! With the power of the Dragon Vein, I am invincible!"**

As if hearing his words, the towers around him began to light up, an ominous glow overtaking the cables connecting them. Then, plasma seemed to shoot out from them and into Mukade's body. Sasuke leapt off the puppet before he could be struck but realized that he wasn't safe yet.

Mukade opened his mouth once again, a large ball of electricity coalescing inside. He was still looking at him, and Sasuke didn't need a hint to know that a large attack was coming his way. He kicked off the air, going behind the puppet and over its back, watching with some worry as Mukade followed his actions smoothly and easily, his head twisted a full 180 degrees and further.

The attack fired, and Sasuke kicked off the air again, toward the ground. He heard a loud clap echo around him, followed by a loud ringing in his ears. His hairs stood on end as the powerful attack shoot just above him, and he could feel his clothes and hair become lightly singed from the attack.

But he dodged it nonetheless, and he was already starting his counterattack. Rocketing through the air, he tensed his body and slammed into Mukade's back, the wood splintering around him and turning to dust. He planted a foot onto his body, and began running up toward his face, a Chidori in hand and digging into Mukade's form.

He carved a path with his Chidori straight up to his head, dodging his many limbs as they tried to slash at him with blades. He reached his face in record time, rearing back his Chidori to slam it into his maw. Mukade's mouth opened, ready to absorb the chakra from his attack, and Sasuke answered by throwing in a roll of paper bombs with his other hand.

Mukade didn't react in time, the explosive traveling into its body before he could close his mouth. Sasuke kicked off the air to a nearby tower, not wanting to be near what happened next.

" **You** _ **son of a-**_ **"**

The explosion cut him off, his head turning into sawdust and flying metal as it came apart, Sasuke watching as one of his metal teeth flew by him. The body fell toward the ground in a crumpled heap, knocking over a nearby tower.

He heard Sakura land next to him, Queen Sara still in his arms. "So, is it over?" Sasuke kept his eye on the wooden corpse for a moment more before nodding with a sigh. He looked over, a small smile on his face.

"It seems so, for now. We'll need Naruto to find the other Mukade. He probably ran off somewhere after hearing the- "

He was cut off as he looked behind Sakura, seeing a large ball of chakra begin forming in the sky. He grit his teeth, grabbing on to her and the queen. "Down! Now!"

The shockwave hit a moment later, the tower under their feet shaking from its strength. "W-what was that?! What's going on?!" He ignored the Queens cries for now, looking over toward the explosion with his Sharingan as he released the girls. He could see a figure falling, the other version of Naruto.

"Sasuke? What's happening?" He looked toward Sakura, before shaking head.

"I don't know, but we should regroup with- "

The towers around them lit up once again, the clap of energy ringing out as the towers around them began to shake. He turned around back toward Mukade, watching as the debris around them slowly made its way toward his body.

He was rebuilding himself.

The steel and stone of the towers began to fill the large gaps between wood, Mukade's head reforming once again. The amalgamation stood up, its face rearing toward them, a hunter looking at its prey.

" **Don't think I'm done with you yet, boy. I've changed my mind. I'm not going to kill you."**

It stood up, its many legs digging into the ground beneath it, cracking the stone as it tried to bear its weight.

" **I'm going to let you live, so I can make you into an example for those who defy me!"**

It opened its mouth, purple flames gathering and releasing just a moment later. There was no time to dodge, not with Sakura and the Queen next to him. He ran through hand signs and took a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The roaring flames clashed, and Sasuke knew that he was going to lose this bout. Thankfully, Sakura needed no guidance, scrambling away with the Queen thanks to the time his jutsu had brought. He dropped the technique as soon as she was clear, his leg lashing out with blades of wind that cut through the purple wall of flame rushing toward him.

They made him an escape, Sasuke diving through the small opening with a Chidori already in hand, clashing with the two blades of steel that slammed into him. He grimaced at its strength; his body sent careening backward but Sasuke kicking off the air, so he didn't go back into the wall of flame.

He returned to the ground, looking up at his opponent who had already begun gather another ball of flame in its jaws. He sighed lightly, stretching his muscles before returning to his stance.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

He screamed, dropping to his knees and slamming a fist into the ground. It was too much. His body burned and ached, despite the medicine that Minato, his _father_ , had given him. Briefly, he thought about how things had gotten here. This was supposed to be a normal mission. Find and eliminate a rouge ninja, but somehow it had turned into _this_.

He stopped, his harsh breathing filling his ears as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He looked up, seeing a gaze of disgust looking back down at him.

"How pathetic. To think I have to share a name with someone like you."

He let the words roll off him, not letting them affect him. But deep down, he knew they had. Sasuke stories had told him enough, let him realize that the Naruto standing in front of him was some completely different from him.

He hated him. At every turn, every low point in his life, the one before him had prevailed where he had failed. He saved Sasuke, had friends that trusted him and treated him like family with the village adoring him for his strength. He was even to become Hokage, his own personal dream.

He couldn't shake the feeling that was filling him. Was this despair? Maybe.

"N- Naruto, calm down! Just breath!" He felt a hand place itself on his back, his fathers. It was supposed to be comforting, but it wasn't. It felt like it burned, and he was filled with shame as it lay there. That was it. Shame. Just what had he been doing all this time?

Was all that training, all that work, for nothing? That's why he hated his other self so much. He showed what he could have been, what might have been had he done things differently. All those pranks he pulled, skipping class; all of it was time wasted. He could see his life flashing by, seeing every moment where he failed, every failed attempt at growth and success, and beside each one, he could see how _he_ would prevail.

He grit his teeth, calming his breathing and slamming the stone underneath him one last time. He began to stand up, looking _him_ in the eye all the while. He had a passive look, unimpressed with his actions.

"Are you done yet?"

He bit back a retort, swallowing as he stood firm on shaking legs. "You… You were right."

"Oh? About what?"

He breathed in deep through his nose, noting the pain blossoming in his ribs, the ones that he had broken earlier. "About me. You right about me, about everything."

He didn't reply, so he kept going, feeling his resolve strengthen.

"I'm weak, naive and a terrible ninja. You were right, I'm just a fool."

He could hear a grunt of amusement from the taller blonde, who simply tilted his head. "And so, what? Now that you've had your great epiphany, do you think something is going to change? People like you never do, too stupid to improve and never able to see how to in the first place."

He grinned menacingly, seeming to tower over him as he continued.

"You're stuck as you are, doomed to wander as a hopeless fool dreaming of dreams they can never achieve, and never able to wake from. There is no salvation, _Naruto."_

He lifted his hand, straightening his head band. "And that, is where your wrong."

He frowned, the grin falling as annoyance graced his features.

"I'm not going to stay like this, not anymore. You've shown me that I can be better, and that I have to be better, for my friends and the Hidden Leaf. More than that, you've shown me that my dreams _can_ be achieved, just not as I am now."

The frown turned into a snarl, the larger man grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

"You really don't listen, do you? Try all you want, fight as hard as you want, you will never change!"

Naruto looked on, unflinching, too determined to be intimidated. "Then I'll keep fighting until I do. I won't give up. I swear, I'm going to grow stronger, and one day I'll surpass you. And I don't go back on my word." He almost yelped as he was suddenly dropped, the hand holding him releasing him. He almost fell to the ground before his father caught him.

He looked up, seeing the other Naruto begin to walk away. "Do what you like, it doesn't matter to me."

He couldn't help but grin, the promise of a lifetime settled in his heart. He would grow stronger after this, he had to. No more games, no more playing around. From now on, he would succeed, no matter what it took. He carved the image of his new rival's back into his mind, the pink, lightly burnt feathers of his jacket bouncing softly. That was his goal, to reach that level of strength, in both body and mind.

"What are you going to do now?"

Naruto turned to Minato, who was speaking to the taller of his sons. "I still have a mission to complete, so I'm going to meet up with my partner. Carry the fool if you want or leave him. Doesn't matter to me."

He disappeared a moment later, Minato turning his attention to him. "Can you stand on your own?"

Naruto stammered for a second, before nodding, gathering his feet underneath him and standing. His body was sore, and his ribs still ached, but he felt surprisingly better. Maybe it was because of the Nine Tails?

He jumped lightly up and down, testing his body. It still hurt, but his legs weren't as shaky as before. He should be able to move with the help of those pain killers but they would have to go slow. He told Minato, his dad, as such. He nodded, looking off into the distance.

"Good, we need to get moving. We don't want to be left behind." Minato jumped off at that, Naruto carefully jumping after him, being careful not to tax himself.

* * *

Doffy tried burning the memories of that encounter in his mind. It didn't work, but it was worth the effort. Naruto was insufferable. Almost as annoying as Strawhat, but at least _he_ could stand toe-to-toe with him, a fellow king. Whatever, it didn't matter right now. He wanted this mission over with and to return to his timeline.

He followed Sasuke's presence, others seeming to be around him. Minato's team, Sakura, the 2 Mukade's and someone else. It was strange, why weren't they dead yet? Sasuke should have been able to finish them off easily.

In the distance, he could see towers begin to glow, lightning shooting off the cables between into a large cloud of dust. He grimaced, feeling that this was about to become more complicated. He approached the cloud, watching as the cloud of dust was swept away by a fierce wind. He looked onward, frustration filling him.

He saw Sasuke, standing in front of Minato's teammates, who were on the ground unconscious. Sakura was tending to them with another girl shaking in fear next to her. Sasuke looked bruised and battered, breathing heavy from exhaustion.

Before him, a large construct roared, two horned heads atop its body with four large, mechanical arms. Chakra ran across its body, like water and lightning it poured off it in waves, speaking volumes of its strength. Mukade was in there, both of them, and they seemed rather powerful in that body of theirs. Good.

He had some… _frustrations_ to vent.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Gah, this took forever to finally get out but we did, eventually. Sorry for the wait again folks! Any way, we really wanted to finish the movie with this chapter but it felt long enough without the final fight in it as well. So, we will be done with the movie in the next chapter and start reintroducing the main story again. A few things as well.

Interesting enough, the Lost Towers Movie doesn't seem to explain why Team Minato is actually in Roran. They're... just kind of there. So, Minato's explanation is to fix that little detail, mostly because it bothers us. Other than that, feel free to leave us a review and we will see you all next time!


End file.
